


Der Cellist - Dritter Akt

by uena



Series: Glücksbärchis in der Avengers Mansion [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angsty Schmoop, EPISCHE MANNESPEIN, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, I BLAME TOM HIDDLESTON, Kaffee mit Milchschaum, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Slash, Queens of the Avengers Mansion, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 112,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil hat sich von Lokis Attacke erholt und ist wieder völlig gesund, Clint arbeitet an seinem geistigen Wohlbefinden, und eine gewisse Normalität hat sich im Hause Stark eingestellt.</p><p>Dann kehrt Thor aus Asgard zurück und bringt alle seine Freunde mit. Inklusive Loki.</p><p>Diesen unterkühlten Herrn in den Haushalt zu integrieren ist nicht ganz so einfach, wie Thor sich das vorgestellt hat ... obwohl die Damen des Hauses wahrlich ihr Bestes tun, und mehr Disney-Filme geguckt werden, als allgemein vertretbar ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s1160.beta.photobucket.com/user/uenainauena/media/avengers/loki/tumblr_m2s9lzBrnL1qee7ixo1_250.gif.html) [](http://s1160.beta.photobucket.com/user/uenainauena/media/avengers/loki/tumblr_m2s9lzBrnL1qee7ixo2_250.gif.html)
> 
> Er ist Schuld. Zumindest, was diesen letzten Akt des Cellisten angeht. Denn ich kann mir nicht helfen - ich mag Loki.
> 
> Wer also Loki nicht mag (und Disney, oh mein Gott, so viel Disney) und absolut nicht einsieht, dass auch er ein wenig Liebe, Umarmungen und Kaffee mit Milchschaum verdient hat, sollte das hier vermutlich nicht lesen. Die Charaktere sind mir ein wenig mit der Geschichte davon gelaufen, fürchte ich. Anders lässt sich die abartige Länge dieses Dritten Aktes nicht erklären.
> 
> (Steve und Tony sind nach wie vor widerlich entzückend miteinander, falls das helfen sollte ...)

Zwei Monate, drei Wochen und vier Tage sind vergangen, seit Thor gemeinsam mit Jane nach Asgard verschwunden ist. Man könnte sagen, dass seitdem so etwas wie Alltag in Tony Starks Villa am Central Park einkehren wollte.

Aber der Alltag einer Superhelden Wohngemeinschaft ist anders als der Alltag gewöhnlicher Sterblicher. Dementsprechend wurde in diesen zwei Monaten, drei Wochen und vier Tagen unter anderem ein Banküberfall mit Geiselnahme von Iron Man und Captain America verletzungsfrei geregelt, Black Widow und Hawkeye haben einen Anschlag auf den New Yorker Bürgermeister vereitelt, und der Hulk und Darcy haben eine Stampede im New Yorker Zoo entschärft, als ein vierzehnjähriges Mädchen höchst unerwartet (für sie selbst und ihre Eltern) ihre Mutantenfähigkeiten manifestiert hat.

Es war reiner Zufall, dass Bruce und Darcy bei dieser Gelegenheit zugegen waren – was mal wieder zeigt, dass Superhelden niemals Feierabend haben, selbst wenn sie, wie Darcy, lediglich Superhelden in Ausbildung sind, und Doktor Banner für ein wenig frische Luft und Hotdogs aus seinem Labor gezerrt haben. Darcy ist äußerst stolz auf sich selbst, dass sie nicht _völlig_ in Panik geraten ist, als das Mädchen zu kreischen anfing, und die Schallwellen dieses Kreischens magentafarbene Wellen mit hellblauen Akzenten in der Luft hinterließen.

Darcy ist erst dann mehr oder weniger in Panik (komplette Verzückung) geraten, als die X-Men aufgetaucht sind, um sich des Mädchens und ihrer Eltern anzunehmen. Aber das ist eine Geschichte für einen anderen Tag. _Wolverine_. Verdammte Axt.

Phil ist inzwischen völlig wiederhergestellt, und einzig Clints rigorose Kontrollen nach jedem Training erinnern daran, wie nahe Agent Coulson daran war, seinen Anzug für immer an den Nagel zu hängen.

Phil lässt Clint stets mit der gleichen unerschütterlichen Geduld darin gewähren, ihn abzutasten und seinen Puls zu kontrollieren, seinen Pupillenreflex zu betrachten und seine Atmung abzuhorchen. Tony ist der Einzige, der offen ausspricht, dass es Phil vermutlich sogar gefällt, wenn Clint um ihn herum huscht wie eine Mutterglucke auf Speed. Alle anderen denken genau das Gleiche, aber da sie nicht Tony Stark sind, können sie sich beherrschen und halten den Mund.

Just in diesem Augenblick sitzen Clint und Darcy nebeneinander auf der Bank im Trainingsraum und beobachten Phil und Natasha dabei, wie sie sich gegenseitig in kollegialen Mordversuchen an die Kehle zu gehen versuchen.

Interessanter Weise beobachtet Clint das Schauspiel wesentlich nervöser als Darcy, aber das ist vermutlich völlig normal. Er mag Natasha genau so sehr vertrauen, aber seine Sorge um Phil ist natürlicher Weise ein wenig ausgeprägter als Darcys.

„Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du aufhören könntest, rumzuwippen“, murmelt sie ihm schließlich aus dem Mundwinkel zu. „Mich vibriert’s hier gleich von der Bank.“

Clint hält augenblicklich still. „Tschuldige.“

„Pffft“, macht sie gleichgültig, streckt die Hand aus und tätschelt seinen Oberschenkel. „Der Boss hat das im Griff, Francis. Guck ihn dir doch an! Wäre er nicht in derartig … _tödlichen_ festen Händen, würd ich mich total an ihn ranwerfen. Wie er Tasha durch die Luft wirbelt, ist schrecklich sexy.“

Clints erster Reflex ist, Darcy die Verwendung seines Zweitnamens zu untersagen. Aber bisher hat sie ihn noch nie vor Tony so genannt, und er will sie nicht herausfordern. (Er hätte wirklich wissen müssen, was dabei herauskommt, wenn sie Phils Assistentin wird.)

„Schrecklich sexy“, bestätigt er also mit einem kleinen Nicken. „Und wenn du auch nur _versuchst_ -“

Sie schnaubt. „Bin ich lebensmüde? Ich gönn ihn dir. Ihr seid ein hinreißendes Paar, wirklich. Außerdem würde meine Mutter mich umbringen, wenn ich einen Mann in Dads Alter mit nach Hause bringe – oder ihn mir ausspannen. Das kann ich nicht riskieren.“

Clint blinzelt ihr aus dem Augenwinkel zu. Er kann manchmal wirklich nicht einordnen, wie ernst Darcy ihre diversen Aussprüche meint. Sie verbringt eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Tony. Mit allen von ihnen, vermutlich. Steve scheint der Einzige zu sein, der es nicht fertig bringt, auf sie abzufärben. (Obwohl sie nur noch zu ganz besonderen Gelegenheiten dreckige Witze erzählt, um ihn rot werden zu sehen. Wenn sich ein Kamerateam in der Nähe befindet, zum Beispiel.)

Phil lenkt Clint von diesen Gedanken ab, indem er Natasha an beiden Schultern packt, sich auf den Rücken fallen lässt und sie mit einem gezielten Tritt über sich hinweg und hinter sich befördert. Natasha landet anmutig wie eine Katze auf allen Vieren, aber Phil ist schneller wieder auf den Beinen als sie. Darcy stößt ein anerkennendes Pfeifen aus und klatscht in die Hände. „Ich bin schwer beeindruckt! Genug für heute.“

Natashas eben noch allzeit bereite Pose entspannt sich prompt, und Phil dreht Darcy mit einem geduldigen Blinzeln den Kopf zu. „Meine Ärzte haben mich ganz offiziell für gesund erklärt, Darcy. Du musst mein Training nicht länger überwachen. Genau genommen musstest du mein Training überhaupt nie überwachen.“

Sie nickt, völlig unbeeindruckt, und steht von der Bank auf. „Egal was deine Ärzte sagen, Phil, dein _Clint_ hat heute sicherlich noch was mit dir vor. Genug trainiert. Tasha, komm, lass uns duschen gehen.“

Natasha nickt und verlässt den Ring mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die Clint Angst machen würde, wüsste er nicht, dass sie und Darcy in den letzten Wochen beinahe so etwas wie Freundinnen geworden sind. (Schwestern würde es eher treffen. Ihr erster Streit war monumental und hat den Rest des Haushalts zu wimmernder Panik reduziert. Niemand ist sich sicher, worum es eigentlich ging, aber es traut sich auch niemand, zu fragen.)

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es mir gefallen soll, dass Natasha Darcys Befehlen so bereitwillig Folge leistet“, sagt Phil auch prompt, während er Clint für den obligatorischen Gesundheitscheck entgegen kommt. „Aber ich schätze, das hab ich mir selbst eingebrockt.“

Clint nickt und lässt seinen Blick an Phil auf und ab gleiten. „Du hast sie einander zugeteilt, in der Hoffnung, Tasha damit aus ihrem elfenbeinernen Schneckenhaus zu bekommen. Irgendwelche Schmerzen?“

Phil schüttelt den Kopf, ein Schmunzeln in seinen Mundwinkeln. „Nein, Agent Barton.“

Er hält Clint dennoch bereitwillig seinen Arm entgegen, aber Clint wischt ihn beiseite, tritt dichter an ihn heran, und misst Phils Puls stattdessen an seinem Hals.

„Wenn ich das früher bei dir versucht hätte -“ setzt Phil an, und Clint unterbricht ihn sanft. „Hätte ich dich geküsst.“

Phil hebt eine faszinierte Augenbraue. „Ach ja?“

Clint nickt. „Du bist unwiderstehlich, wenn du aufrichtig um mein Wohlergehen besorgt bist.“

Phil hebt auch noch die zweite Augenbraue. „Ach so?“

Clint nickt ein weiters Mal. „Besonders, wenn du andere Leute deswegen anschreist. Hat mich jedes Mal mit völlig weichen Knien zurückgelassen.“

Er gibt diese Information mit kalkuliert gleichgültigem Unterton an Phil weiter, denn wenn er nicht aufpasst, wird er über Phil herfallen und ihn küssen, anstatt sicher zu gehen, dass sein Training mit Natasha keinen Schaden angerichtet hat. Das wäre kontraproduktiv.

„Mit weichen Knien, hm?“ wiederholt Phil leise. „Bist du deswegen nach der Mission in Burma aus dem Baum gefallen? Weil ich Burns angeschrieen habe?“

Clint räuspert sich und starrt Phil mit versteinerter Miene in die Pupille. „Möglich.“

„Hatte also nicht das Geringste mit der Gehirnerschütterung und dem feuchten Moos am Stamm zu tun?“

Clint räuspert sich ein weiteres Mal. „Die Gehirnerschütterung hatte ich erst, nachdem ich aus dem Baum gefallen war.“

„Mh-hm“, macht Phil leise, und Clint bekommt eine Gänsehaut. „Und nach der Mission in Lettland, als du im Matsch ausgerutscht bist, war das auch -“

„Du hast Agentin Hill angeschrieen!“ unterbricht Clint ihn aufgeregt. „Ich hätte mich vermutlich selbst dann lang gemacht, wäre der Boden knochentrocken und mit Anti-Rutsch-Noppen gesichert gewesen!“

Phil reckt sich ihm entgegen und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Hast du auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, was für Sorgen ich mir deswegen um dich gemacht habe? Wie sehr es mich erschreckt hat, als du aus dem Baum gefallen bist?“

Clint blinzelt ihn an. „Das war keine Absicht, Phil.“

„Wenn ich davon ausgehen würde, hätte ich dich jetzt kaum geküsst.“

Clint gibt es auf, Phils Atmung kontrollieren zu wollen und drückt sich der Länge nach an ihn heran. „Das war kaum ein richtiger Kuss.“

„Ich wollte deine Bemühungen um mein Wohlbefinden nicht unterbrechen. Bist du fertig?“

Clint nickt, ehe er seinen Mund auf Phils presst, und Phil schlingt prompt seine Arme um ihn und hält ihn fest.

Sie sind Beide mehr als nur ein wenig verschwitzt – Darcy und Clint haben ihr Training nicht lange vor Phil und Natasha beendet – Phils Körper ist wunderbar warm, und Clint wird vermutlich nie genug davon bekommen, ihn gegen seine Brust atmen zu spüren.

Nachts, wenn er nicht schlafen kann, legt er manchmal seinen Kopf auf Phils Brust und lauscht auf seinen Herzschlag. Nichts könnte beruhigender sein. (Obwohl es schon ein wenig peinlich war, als er Phil zum ersten Mal damit geweckt hat. Aber Phil hat nichts weiter getan, als seine Hand in Clints Nacken zu legen und ihm durchs Haar zu kraulen. Phil, dessen ist Clint sich völlig bewusst, ist schlicht zu gut für diese Welt.)

Die Art und Weise, wie Phil ihn augenblicklich küsst, hat mit beruhigend jedoch nicht allzu viel gemein.

Clint wird sich vermutlich nie völlig daran gewöhnen, dass Phil Coulson – hinter all seinem Perfektionismus, unter all diesem fähigen, effizienten Kalkül – tatsächlich ein Mensch ist, der sich einen verdammten Dreck darum schert, wer ihn dabei erwischen könnte, wie er seinen Partner in den Armen hält und ihn küsst.

Phil liebt öffentliche Zuneigungsbekundungen. Er küsst Clint in öffentlichen Parks, er küsst ihn im Supermarkt – und inzwischen küsst er ihn sogar am Frühstückstisch, völlig egal, ob Captain America nun zusieht oder nicht.

Es macht Clint wahnsinnig, wenn er ganz ehrlich ist. Er war so fest davon überzeugt, dass Phil ein, wenn auch nicht zurückhaltender, so doch zumindest extrem kontrollierter Liebhaber sein würde – keine zärtlichen Berührungen, keine verräterischen Blicke, keine unnötigen Lächeln außerhalb des Schlafzimmers – dass ihn die Realität oft genug überfordert.

Aber Phil hat gesagt, dass er sich Zuhause nicht verstellen will – noch etwas, das Clint komplett überfordert hat, und Tony gleich mit. Phil betrachtet diese schrecklich protzige Villa tatsächlich als sein Zuhause.

Phil will sich also Zuhause weder verstellen noch zurückhalten, dementsprechend kommen sämtliche Avengers regelmäßig in den Genuss, Phil Clint küssen zu sehen. Manchmal kommen sie sogar in den Genuss, Clint Phil küssen zu sehen.

Clint kann sich einfach nicht helfen. Manchmal hat er Angst, dass Phil sich in Luft auflösen wird, wenn er derjenige ist, der Zärtlichkeiten initiiert. Dass er eines Tages seine Hand nach Phil ausstrecken, und nichts als kalte Luft zufassen bekommen wird.

Clint ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Phil inzwischen gemerkt hat, dass Clint seltener derjenige ist, der Kontakt initialisiert, aber bisher hat er nichts dazu gesagt – und das ist ebenfalls etwas, das Clint rettungslos überfordert: das anscheinend endlose Verständnis, die unerschütterliche Geduld, die Phil ihm entgegen bringt.

Dabei kennt er das gar nicht anders. Phil war schon immer so – von Anfang an.

Clint ist fest davon überzeugt, dass er Phil im Grunde genommen überhaupt nicht verdient. Diese Überzeugung hält ihn nicht davon ab, Phils Küsse jetzt mit hilfloser Leidenschaft zu erwidern. Er ist auch nur ein Mensch.

 

„Na, das war doch mal wieder ein voller Erfolg.“ Tonys Augen blitzen über den Rand seiner Sonnenbrille hinweg, und Steve schenkt ihm ein zustimmendes Grinsen, während er zu ihm in die Limousine steigt.

Pepper hat den Platz gegenüber Tony gewählt, hält bereits ihr Pad in der Hand und arbeitet, also setzt Steve sich neben Tony, legt den Arm über seine Schultern.

Tony nimmt seine Sonnenbrille ab. „Besonders schön fand ich, wie du dieses kleingeistige Gesindel ins offene Messer hast laufen lassen“, informiert er Steve mit einer illustrierenden Geste und macht stechende Bewegungen in Richtung Pepper, die sich davon offenbar in keinster Weise angegriffen fühlt und still weiter arbeitet. „Es will ihnen einfach nicht in den Kopf, dass Captain America, Symbol für alles Gute und Schöne in der Welt, sich tatsächlich für die Homo-Ehe einsetzt.“

Steves Miene verdunkelt sich ein wenig. „Man könnte meinen, die Presse hätte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mache, wenn ich auch nur noch ein einziges Mal gefragt werde, ob du mich dafür _bezahlst_ -“

„Ich fand die Unterstellung, ich hätte dich durch … wie haben sie es formuliert … _sexuelle Zudringlichkeiten_ dazu getrieben, viel faszinierender. Ich kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden, ob ich geschmeichelt oder empört sein soll. Bewusstseinsverändernder Sex! Stell dir das mal vor!“

„Bring Steve nicht schon wieder in Verlegenheit, Tony“, meldet Pepper sich vom gegenüberliegenden Sitz zu Wort, ohne auch nur den Blick zu heben, und Steves ohnehin reichlich rote Ohren werden noch ein wenig heißer.

Tony grinst ihn reuelos an, antwortet jedoch in Peppers Richtung. „Aber das kennt er doch nicht anders, Pepper.“

„Was ganz und gar deine Schuld ist“, gibt sie spitz zurück. „… Und vielleicht Darcys. Aber hauptsächlich deine.“ Sie streckt ihre Hand aus und öffnet die Leitung zum Fahrer. „Happy, mach bitte einen Umweg zu Stark Enterprises. Es scheint, ich werde gebraucht.“

Die Limousine schwankt prompt ein wenig, als Happy die Spur wechselt, und Tony seufzt. „Manchmal habe ich direkt ein schlechtes Gewissen dafür, dass ich dir den Posten aufs Auge gedrückt habe.“

Pepper schenkt ihm ein flüchtiges Lächeln. „Wenn ich ihn satt hätte, würde ich ihn abgeben, Tony.“

Tony starrt sie entsetzt an. „Aber wir wären rettungslos verloren ohne dich!“

„Ein Grund mehr, warum ich ihn nicht abgebe. Irgendwer muss dir ja deine Hobbys finanzieren.“

Tony nickt. „Abgesehen davon habe ich mich an einen gewissen Lebensstil gewöhnt – und in meinem Alter kann niemand mehr von mir erwarten, dass ich mich umgewöhne.“

„Richtig. Weil du absolut unfähig bist, dich veränderten Umständen anzupassen“, gibt Pepper mit liebevoll spöttischem Unterton zurück.

Sie haben inzwischen den Hauptgeschäftssitz von Stark Enterprises in New York erreicht, und da Steve, Gentleman der er ist, aus der Limousine aussteigt, um Pepper aus dem Wagen zu helfen und sich von ihr zu verabschieden, klettert auch Tony aus dem Auto.

Sowohl Tony als auch Steve werden auf die Wange geküsst und umarmt, völlig egal, wie oft die Paparazzi dieses Spektakel in den letzten Wochen auf Film festgehalten und darüber spekuliert haben mögen, was in der Villa Stark am Central Park eigentlich wirklich vor sich geht.

Pepper ist mindestens so stur wie Steve, was ihren Umgang mit der Presse angeht, und gemeinsam haben sie Tony davon überzeugt, dass es schlicht egal ist, was die Zeitungen sich hier und da ausdenken.

Dementsprechend hat Pepper nur ein einziges Mal auf die Frage eines Reporters reagiert, als sie zu ihrer Beziehung zu Steve Rogers befragt worden ist – und das war ein Reporter, der offiziell in die Villa eingeladen worden war. Pepper hat ihm erklärt, dass sie und Steve Freunde sind, genauso wie Steve und Tony, und dass sie nicht einsieht, wieso sie ihre Freunde nicht auf die Wange küssen darf.

Tonys Reaktion bestand aus einem fulminanten Stirnrunzeln und der tragischen Deklaration, dass er Steve überhaupt nie auf die Wange küssen würde – wie unfair sei das bitte sehr – was Steve dazu veranlasst hat, sich zu ihm hinüber zu beugen und dieses Versäumnis in Ordnung zu bringen.

Der Reporter, ein überraschend junger Mann namens Peter Parker, ist beinahe gestorben vor Entzücken; Tony ist beinahe an seinem eigenen Grinsen erstickt; und Pepper hat hilfreich auf Steves rote Ohren und die Tatsache aufmerksam gemacht, dass er wohl kaum derartig reagieren würde, wenn er und Tony regelmäßig miteinander intim wären. Eine Aussage, die Steve nicht unbedingt dabei geholfen hat, seine Ohren und den Rest seines Gesichts auf einigermaßen normale Temperatur zurück zu kühlen.

Der resultierende Artikel des verzückten Reporters hängt gerahmt in Peppers Büro.

Im Hier und Jetzt und am Straßenrand holt Tony sich einen weiteren Kuss von Pepper, ehe sie ins Hauptquartier seiner Firma entschwinden kann, dann klettert er zurück in die Limousine.

Steve klettert ihm hinterher, nimmt mit wundervollster Selbstverständlichkeit erneut den Platz direkt neben Tony in Beschlag und legt ein weiteres Mal seinen Arm um Tonys Schultern.

Tony seufzt behaglich und lehnt seinen Kopf an Steves Halsbeuge. „Weck mich, wenn wir Zuhause sind.“

Steve verspricht es ihm lächelnd.

 

„Bruce!“

JARVIS hat ihn vorgewarnt, dass Darcy auf dem Weg zu ihm ist, daher wirft Bruce keineswegs sein Reagenzglas von sich, als sie durch die Tür zu seinem Labor stürmt, sondern erhitzt es weiter mit konzentrierter Miene über einem Bunsenbrenner. „Was kann ich für dich tun, Darcy?“

„Komm mit mir und Tasha zum Tierheim! Anuk hat ihre Welpen bekommen!“

Ein nicht zu unterdrückendes Lächeln spielt um Bruces Lippen. Dass die schwarze Witwe ihre Freizeit ausgerechnet damit verbringt, ehrenamtlich in einem Tierheim zu arbeiten, ist für ihre Umwelt ein nicht enden wollender Quell der Verwunderung – Bruce hat vermutlich nie zuvor etwas Friedvolleres gesehen als Natasha umgeben von einem Wurf junger Katzen.

Sie ist so viel unbefangener, wenn sie von Tieren umgeben ist anstatt von Menschen.

„Habt ihr noch fünf Minuten?“ erkundigt Bruce sich also bei Darcy und gestikuliert vage mit seinem Reagenzglas. „Ich würde das hier gern beenden.“

„Selbstverständlich“, erwidert sie großzügig – und doch mit diesem gewissen Unterton, der ihre Befürchtung andeutet, er werde eines Morgens aufwachen und feststellen, dass ihm ein Reagenzglas an der Hand festgewachsen ist. „Die fünf Minuten für deine Romanze mit dem Bunsenbrenner haben wir immer.“

Bruces einzige Reaktion hierauf ist ein leicht gequältes Grinsen. Er ist eben dabei, seinen Bunsenbrenner auszustellen, als Natasha neben Darcy in der Labortür auftaucht. „Kommst du mit?“

„Ich komme mit“, bestätigt er ruhig. „Mir sind Welpen versprochen worden.“

Natashas Gesicht überzieht ein kurzes und doch unleugbar strahlendes Lächeln. „Wer könnte da widerstehen?“

„Also ich nicht!“ erklärt Darcy nachdrücklich, packt Bruce am Hemdsärmel und zerrt ihn hinter sich aus dem Labor.

„Ich komme auch so mit“, macht er sie ruhig aufmerksam.

„Das behauptest du jedes Mal“, erwidert sie ungeduldig.

„Es stimmt auch jedes Mal“, bringt Natasha sich schmunzelnd ein.

Darcy wirft ihr einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu. „Fall mir nicht in den Rücken.“

„Würde mir nie einfallen“, erwidert Natasha gelassen und hebt beide Hände zum Zeichen der friedlichen Resignation. „Zerr ihn hinter dir her, so viel du willst.“

Weder Natasha noch Bruce machen Darcy darauf aufmerksam, dass sie ein wenig … anhänglich geworden ist, seit Jane mit Thor nach Asgard verschwunden ist – besonders, was Bruce angeht.

Vermutlich will Darcy sicherstellen, dass ihr nicht mehr brillante Wissenschaftler abhanden kommen als unbedingt nötig.

 

Die Villa liegt im Schein der frühen Nachmittagssonne, als Happy die Limousine anhält, damit Tony und Steve aussteigen können, ehe er sich auf den Rückweg in die Stadt macht, um sich für Peppers Feierabend bereitzuhalten.

Einen Moment lang blickt Tony der Limousine hinterher, um sicher zu stellen, dass Happy die lange Auffahrt ohne Zwischenfälle hinter sich lässt – nicht, dass jemals zuvor irgendwas vorgefallen wäre, aber man kann nie wissen – ehe er Steve durch die Tür und in die angenehm kühle Vorhalle der Villa folgt.

Steve wartet auf ihn, wie er es immer tut, und Tony legt leicht den Kopf schief. „Wie lauten deine Pläne für den Nachmittag?“

Steve zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Pläne.“

„Du hast keine Pläne?“ wiederholt Tony mit vorgetäuschtem Entsetzen. „Was für eine Art von Stratege bist du eigentlich?“

„Eher die spontane Art“, gibt Steve gelassen zurück. Tony fragt sich unwillkürlich, wie er je davon ausgehen konnte, dieser Mann sei altmodisch und verklemmt. Gut, ja, Steve mag ein wenig altmodisch sein, aber auf die gute Art. Er hat Werte, keine Wert _vorstellungen_ , und wenn er von etwas überzeugt ist, dann steht er dafür auch ein. ( _Verklemmt_ ist außerdem das ganz und gar falsche Wort, um zu beschreiben, was Steve ist. Ganz schrecklich _schüchtern_ , was sexuelle Belange angeht, ja. Seiner selbst unerklärlich unsicher. Es will Tony manchmal nicht in den Kopf, wie Steve so aussehen, und trotzdem davon ausgehen kann, dass er der Damenwelt nicht wirklich etwas zu bieten hat.)

„Film?“ erkundigt Tony sich leichthin, und Steve blickt ihn überrascht an. „Willst du gar nicht in die Werkstatt?“

Tony zuckt mit den Schultern. „Im Moment nicht, nein. Ich finde, ich hab heute schon genug zum Wohle der Menschheit geleistet. Aber wenn du mich nicht haben willst, dann kann ich mir sicherlich was einfallen lassen. Der Anzug kann immer Verbesserungen vertragen.“

Steve fasst ihn prompt am Handgelenk und macht sich auf den Weg in Richtung Wohnzimmer. „Ich dachte, wir hätten bereits vor geraumer Zeit geklärt, dass ich dich durchaus will, Tony.“

Tony greift sich mit der freien Hand in gespielter Schamhaftigkeit an die Brust, während er zufrieden neben Steve hermarschiert. „Aber Captain Rogers! Was, wenn die Presse Sie hört!“

Steves Griff um Tonys Handgelenk wird prompt ein wenig fester. Dann wirft er Tony einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu. „Manchmal bin ich schwer versucht, ihnen meinen Klingelton vorzuspielen – oder deinen.“

Tony blinzelt ihn an. „Schwer versucht, hm? Ich hätte kein Problem damit.“

Steve seufzt. „Ich weiß. Aber wenn wir wollen, dass die Presse uns ernst nimmt, dürfen wir sie nicht derartig an der Nase herumführen.“

„Dass die Presse mich ernst nimmt, wäre mir neu“, gibt Tony trocken zurück. Sie haben inzwischen das Wohnzimmer erreicht, und da dieses augenblicklich von Clint, Phil und den Katzen bevölkert wird, kommt ihr Gespräch zu einem ganz natürlichen Ende.

„Training gut vertragen?“ erkundigt Tony sich bei Phil, wie er es jeden Tag aufs Neue tut, und wie jeden Tag zuvor scheint Phil von der Frage mehr oder weniger überfordert zu sein.

„Sehr gut sogar“, antwortet Clint für ihn, wie so oft, und Steve gibt sich keine Mühe, sein Schmunzeln zu verbergen.

„Wie war eure Pressekonferenz?“ fragt Clint mit ehrlichem Interesse in der Stimme – dann zieht ein Unheil verkündendes Grinsen über seinem Gesicht auf. „Haben sie wieder behauptet, Tony habe Steve hypnotisieren lassen, um ihn zur Mitarbeit an seinem schändlichen Unterfangen zu bewegen?“

Steve lässt ein tiefes Seufzen hören. „Schlimmer.“

Wohl zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nutzt Tony Stark nicht die Gelegenheit, das Wort zu ergreifen, und Steve sieht sich mit der ihm mehr als nur unangenehmen Aufgabe konfrontiert, tatsächlich auszusprechen, was passiert ist.

Er ist sich außerdem bewusst, dass Tony ausschließlich deswegen schweigt, um ihn zu ärgern. Er schenkt ihm einen bösen Blick. Tony haucht ihm ein Küsschen zu.

Clint verdreht die Augen. „Hört auf zu flirten und erzählt mir, was passiert ist! Oder muss ich auf die Nachrichten warten?“

„Ich bin beleidigt, dass du dir die Liveübertragung hast entgehen lassen“, informiert Tony ihn schnippisch und lässt sich auf ein freies Sofa sinken. Hershey springt ihm augenblicklich auf den Schoß, um sich streicheln zu lassen.

„Wenn ich jedes Mal alles stehen und liegen lassen würde, bloß weil du’s mal wieder in die Nachrichten geschafft hast, würd’ ich zu gar nichts mehr kommen“, gibt Clint unbeeindruckt zurück und durchbohrt Steve mit seinem neugierigen Blick. „Also?“

Steve räuspert sich unbehaglich.

„Die neuste Theorie“, erlöst Tony ihn großmütig von seinem Leid, „lautet, dass ich Captain America durch schmutzige sexuelle Praktiken einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen habe.“

Phil verengt leicht die Augen. „Ich will schwer hoffen, du hast dem entsprechenden Reporter zumindest damit _gedroht_ , ihn bis in die dritte Generation zu verklagen.“

Tony zuckt leicht mit den Schultern. „Musste ich nicht. Für sowas hab ich Pepper. Sie hat ihn zum Weinen gebracht, allein durch die Kraft ihres unzufriedenen Starrens.“

Clint schüttelt sich theatralisch. „Ich kenne das Gefühl.“

Phil bedenkt ihn mit einem spitzen Blick. „Ach so?“

„Ich habe innerlich geweint“, behauptet Clint prompt. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie oft.“

„Das halte ich für ein Gerücht“, gibt Phil unberührt zurück. „Wenn überhaupt, dann hast du innerlich Samba getanzt.“

Tony entkommt ein fassungslos-amüsiertes Schnauben, Steve grinst, und Clint schiebt schmollend die Unterlippe vor. „Du verkennst mich, Phil. Ich kann doch gar nicht Samba tanzen.“

Phil lächelt ihm herausfordernd zu. „Das ließe sich ändern.“

Clint neigt sich ihm zu, schmiegt seine Wange in übertrieben nachdrücklicher Manier an Phils Schulter und schnurrt. „Samba, hn? Ich bin dabei.“

Tony steht ein wenig zu hastig wieder von seinem Platz auf dem Sofa auf. „Kaffee! Ich mach welchen!“

Hershey maunzt, unzufrieden über die ruppige Art, in der Tony ihn von seinem Schoß katapultiert hat, und Steve beugt sich vor und streichelt dem Kater beruhigend über den Kopf.

Clint blinzelt verwirrt in Richtung der Tür, durch die Tony soeben verschwunden ist. „Was war das denn?“

„Tonys wie üblich extrem unauffällige Art, mit einer Situation umzugehen, die ihn überfordert“, sagt Phil trocken und wirft Steve einen kurzen Blick zu. „Man könnte meinen, der Mann habe sich inzwischen an seine … _Gefühle_ gewöhnt.“

Steve schnaubt, schüttelt leicht den Kopf und schlendert in Richtung Tür. „Niemals. Irgendwelche Sonderwünsche, was den Kaffee angeht?“

„Pfefferminz-Schokoladen Sirup“, sagt Clint entschlossen. „Und ein Keks.“

„Das sind keine Sonderwünsche“, erwidert Steve lächelnd. „Das ist die Standardversion.“

 

„Wir müssen dringend an deinem strategischen Rückzug arbeiten“, informiert Steve Tony, sobald er die Küche betritt. „So wie es augenblicklich steht, weiß der Feind sofort, woher der Wind weht.“

Tony wirft ihm einen gequälten Blick von seinem Platz vor der Kaffeemaschine aus zu. „Keine Militär-Metaphern, Captain, bitte.“

„Du könntest auch einfach mal daneben sitzen bleiben und still ertragen, wenn die Beiden … romantisch miteinander werden. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo eigentlich das Problem liegt.“

Tony schnaubt und gibt der Kaffeemaschine den Befehl, die Bohnen zu mahlen und das Wasser zu erhitzen. Er zuckt nicht zusammen, als Steve an seiner Schulter auftaucht, aber er verspannt sich ein wenig.

Manchmal, und Steve ist völlig bereit, das offen und ehrlich zuzugeben, macht Tony ihn schlicht wahnsinnig. „Was ist los?“

Tony schüttelt den Kopf, wie der sture Bastard, der er ist, und Steve legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter – nicht weniger stur. „Tony.“

Tony seufzt und lässt die Schultern hängen. „Du bist fürchterlich.“

Steve drückt seine Schulter. „Ja, ich weiß. Fürchterlich. Ein ganz grässlicher Mensch. Was ist los?“

Tony wirft ihm einen kurzen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu. „Nichts ist los. Ich bin lediglich nicht an öffentliche Zuneigungsbekenntnisse gewöhnt.“

„Es stört dich nicht, wenn sie sich küssen.“

Tony schnaubt. „Das ist kein öffentliches Zuneigungsbekenntnis, das ist lediglich Vorspiel zum Sex.“

Einen Moment lang kann Steve ihn nur anstarren. Er muss sich räuspern. „Ich möchte behaupten, für Phil und Clint ist inzwischen so gut wie alles Vorspiel zum Sex.“

Es wundert Steve nicht großartig, als Tony sich voll zu ihm herumdreht, damit er ihn anständig anglotzen kann.

„Wenigstens bist du rot geworden“, sagt Tony schließlich. „Alles andere hätte mein Weltbild vollends zerstört.“

Steve sieht ihm fest in die Augen. „Ich habe das ernst gemeint.“

Tony sticht ihm mit dem Zeigefinger seiner Rechten vor die Brust. „Das macht es nicht besser.“

„Können wir darauf zurückkommen, dass deine Fluchttendenzen, wann immer unsere Mitbewohner liebenswert miteinander werden, inzwischen ziemlich auffällig geworden sind?“

„Ich will nicht darauf zurückkommen“, erwidert Tony mit flachem Tonfall. „Was ist so schlimm daran, wenn ich sie in Ruhe miteinander herumsäuseln lasse?“

„Dein Verhalten gibt ihnen das Gefühl, sie würden sich unangemessen verhalten, Tony.“

Steve weiß, dass er das Falsche gesagt hat, als Entsetzen und Schuldgefühle in Tonys Augen aufblitzen, nur um eine Sekunde später von stumpfem Trotz ersetzt zu werden. „Ach ja? Das sollten sie besser wissen.“ Er zögert einen Moment. „Und auf mich sollten sie schon gar keine Rücksicht nehmen.“

Steve hat sich inzwischen einigermaßen an Tonys emotionale Zurückgebliebenheit gewöhnt, aber das ist dann doch zu viel. Er boxt Tony gegen die Schulter. „Du bist ihnen wichtig, Tony Stark. Selbstverständlich nehmen sie Rücksicht auf dich. Begreif endlich, dass deine Villa unser _Zuhause_ ist! Du kannst nicht so tun, als seiest du nicht mehr als unser Vermieter, wann immer dir danach ist!“

Steve realisiert, dass er Tony an der Küchenzeile in die Ecke getrieben hat und ihn durch den schlichten Schachzug, seine Hände links und rechts von ihm auf die Arbeitsfläche zu stützen, an einer Flucht hindert, als Tony beide Hände gegen seine Brust presst, um ihn ein wenig auf Abstand zu bringen. „Ich weiß nicht, warum du so einen Aufstand machst, bloß weil ich mich hierher zurückgezogen habe, um Kaffee zu kochen! Es ist nicht so, als wäre ich nach Nepal geflohen! In spätestens zehn Minuten wäre ich wieder da gewesen!“

Steve räuspert sich und richtet sich auf. „Ich will doch nur, dass du …“ Er will, dass Tony sich wohl fühlt. Er will, dass Tony, anstatt wegzulaufen wenn seine Mitbewohner ihm Anlass dazu geben, still sitzen bleibt und sich gemeinsam mit ihnen darüber freut. Er will, dass Tony _glücklich_ ist. „Ist schon gut.“

Tony blinzelt ihn an. „Ist schon gut? Nichts ist gut. Nicht, wenn du aussiehst, als hätt’s in der Bäckerei keinen echt amerikanischen Apfelkuchen mehr gegeben.“

Steve zieht eine kleine Schnute. Da lässt man es sich _einmal_ anmerken, wenn man vom bevorzugten Backwarenlieferanten enttäuscht ist, und Tony reitet bis ans Ende aller Tage darauf rum.

„Ich finde lediglich, dass du überhaupt keinen Anlass zur Flucht hast“, sagt er leise und mit deutlichem Zögern in der Stimme. „Pepper und du, ihr seid … ihr seid doch glücklich zusammen.“

„Meine Fluchttendenzen, wie du sie nennst, haben nicht das Geringste damit zu tun, ob ich mich in einer glücklichen Beziehung befinde oder nicht“, erwidert Tony ungeduldig. „Nicht das Geringste!“

„Und womit haben sie dann etwas zu tun?“

Ein paar Minuten lang bleibt Tony still und starrt auf den Fußboden. „Ich war ... ein merkwürdiges Kind“, sagt er schließlich.

Steve runzelt die Stirn, nicht sicher, was der plötzliche Themenwechsel zu bedeuten hat. Er widerspricht Tony schon aus Prinzip. „Ich bin sicher, du warst entzückend.“

„Entzückend, ja, genau.“ Tony zieht ihm eine Grimasse. „Ich war ... frühreif. Nicht körperlich, nie körperlich ... war immer ein wenig zu klein für mein Alter ... aber geistig. Ich hab alles gesehen, ich hab alles verstanden – und wenn ich etwas nicht verstanden habe, dann wollte ich es erklärt haben ... und wenn es mir niemand erklären konnte, dann habe ich ... gewartet. Und gestarrt.“

Tonys Stimme hat diesen bewussten Unterton angenommen, den sie meistens dann bekommt, wenn er von seinem Vater erzählt. Steve hat gelernt, diesen Unterton zu hassen. Er scheitert nach wie vor daran, den Howard seiner Vergangenheit und Tonys Vater als ein und dieselbe Person zusammenzubringen.

„Du hast gestarrt?“ fragt er sanft nach, als Tony schweigend inne hält.

Tony schreckt ein bisschen zusammen, als sei er in Erinnerungen versunken gewesen, dann spricht er langsam weiter. „Niemand wollte einem Vierjährigen erklären, warum die Erwachsenen sich küssen und anfassen. Aber ich wollte es wissen. Ich habe schon damals den Unterschied zwischen den Küssen einer Mutter und den Küssen ... anderer Leute bemerkt, aber ich habe es nicht begriffen. Also habe ich gestarrt.“

Steve kann ihn beinahe vor sich sehen – den vierjährigen Tony, schon damals in Anzüge und Krawatten gezwängt, mit den gleichen gigantischen Augen, viel zu wach und kalkulierend in seinem unschuldigen Gesicht. Er zieht unwillkürlich eine leichte Grimasse.

Tony nickt. „Ich war ein gruseliges Kind. Ein gruseliges, ewig starrendes Kind. Dementsprechend wurde ich mehr als einmal aus Zimmern gejagt, in denen Erwachsene zärtlich miteinander wurden. Irgendwann bin ich von ganz allein geflohen. Ich möchte behaupten, es ist mit den Jahren beinahe zu einem Reflex geworden.“

Steve seufzt, Tony wirft ihm einen wissenden Blick zu. „Lass mich raten: Du möchtest mich jetzt umarmen.“

Steve zieht ihn prompt an sich heran, und Tony lacht ihn leise aus. „Ich möchte übrigens noch angemerkt haben, dass Pepper und ich völlig anders sind als Phil und Clint.“

„Pepper und du seid ganz genauso wie Phil und Clint“, gibt Steve energisch zurück und drückt ihn ein wenig enger an sich. „Ganz genauso!“

Der Ausdruck, der über Tonys Gesicht gleitet, lässt sich nur als fasziniert bezeichnen. „Wirklich?“

Steve nickt.

„Genauso widerlich verliebt und entzückend?“ hakt Tony misstrauisch nach.

Steve nickt ein weiteres Mal, und da er inzwischen genügend Zeit mit Tony und seinem verdrehten Charakter verbracht hat, fügt er hinzu: „Es ist schon beinahe Ekel erregend.“

Tony reckt stolz das Kinn. „Selbstverständlich ist es das. Wenn Pepper und ich was machen, dann machen wir es richtig!“

 

Als Bruce, Darcy und Natasha nach Hause kommen, sitzen Phil, Clint, Tony und Steve gemeinsam mit den Katzen über zwei Sofas verteilt im Wohnzimmer und gucken _Batman Begins_.

„Das ist doch mal ein Milliardär mit ganz fundamentalen emotionalen und geistigen Problemen“, bemerkt Darcy heiter, lässt sich neben Tony aufs Sofa sinken und klopft ihm auf den Oberschenkel. „Hab ich Recht, oder hab ich Recht?“

Tony nickt. „Ich husche wenigstens nicht in schwarzem Leder durch die Nacht und verkleide mich als Fledermaus.“

Darcy beobachtet einen Moment lang wie Christian Bale sich über den Bildschirm prügelt, dann schnupft sie leise auf. „Ich mag Michael Keaton lieber. Der hat so fluffige Locken.“

Bruce räuspert sich. „Wie lautet der Plan für’s Abendessen?“

Tony blinzelt träge zu ihm hoch. „Steve wird dich darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass er solche Entscheidungen lieber spontan fällt. Irgendwelche Wünsche?“

Bruce zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich könnte kochen.“

Clint ist augenblicklich Feuer und Flamme. „Ich helfe dir!“

Bruce drückt sein Einverständnis durch ein simples Nicken aus und wechselt einen flüchtigen Blick mit Phil, der transportiert, dass auch Agent Coulson bei der geplanten Aktivität seine Hand im Spiel haben wird.

Natasha setzt sich auf das leere dritte Sofa und bedeutet Bruce mit einem Nicken, sich zu ihr zu gesellen. „Wann kommt Pepper nach Hause?“

Tony seufzt. „Die heutige Pressekonferenz hatte offenbar faszinierende Auswirkungen auf unsere Aktien – dementsprechend befindet sie sich im verbalen Kampf mit den Investoren und Teilhabern. Ihre letzte Nachricht deutete auf baldige Kapitulation des Gegners, aber sie konnte noch nicht sagen, wann sie sich des Sieges rühmen können würde.“

„Deine militärischen Metaphern gewinnen zunehmend an Farbe“, bemerkt Natasha gelassen. „Hat der Captain wieder seine Kriegserinnerungen mit dir geteilt?“

Steve lässt sie in den Genuss eines extrem unbeeindruckten Blickes kommen. „In ausschweifendem Detail, Natasha.“

Sie lächelt ihm anerkennend zu, während Tony Darcy mit der Schulter anstößt. „Wie war’s im Tierheim?“

Sie nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und rollt theatralisch ihre Augen gen Zimmerdecke. „Oh – mein – Gott, Tony … die Welpen sind so niedlich! Sie sind so schrecklich niedlich, ich hätte sie fressen können! Unfassbar flauschig und tapsig, und sie quieken so süß, wenn man sie drückt!“

„Welpen?“ fragt Tony nach, und Darcy nickt nachdrücklich. „Welpen! Du erinnerst dich an die Husky-Dame, von der ich dir erzählt habe? Die, deren Frauchen sich im Moment nicht um sie kümmern kann, wegen der gebrochenen Hüfte?“

Erleuchtung senkt sich über Tony hinab. „Die Husky-Dame, die aus dem Garten ihres Frauchens entkommen ist, um sich anbuffen zu lassen, korrekt?“

Darcy grinst. „Genau die.“

„Anbuffen“, wiederholt Steve fasziniert. „Anbuffen? Das ist ein Wort?“

„Selbstverständlich ist das ein Wort“, entgegnet Tony ungeduldig. „Ich habe es gerade benutzt, oder nicht? Anbuffen ist ganz definitiv ein Wort!“

„Beim Scrabble würde ich es trotzdem nicht gelten lassen“, bemerkt Phil trocken. „Die Welpen sind bester Gesundheit, nehme ich mal an?“

Darcy nickt. „Sieben Stück, proper wie nur was. Anuk ist die stolzeste Mutter, die man sich vorstellen kann.“ Sie wirft Bruce einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu. „Und nach wie vor schrecklich verliebt in unseren Doktor.“

Bruce tut, als habe er nichts gehört.

„Wie alle anderen Frauen seiner Bekanntschaft auch“, sagt Clint grinsend. „Ich bin nicht überrascht.“

Bruce tut nach wie vor so, als habe er nichts gehört.

 

Die Vorbereitungen fürs Abendessen laufen auf vollen Touren, als Pepper nach Hause kommt. Der Geruch nach gebratenem Hähnchen weht ihr entgegen, sobald sie die Küche betritt, und ihr Magen nimmt dies zum Anlass, augenblicklich äußerst vorfreudig zu knurren.

„Das klingt ja gefährlich“, merkt Bruce gelassen an und hält ihr ein Schälchen mit Paprikastreifen entgegen, aus dem sie sich prompt bedient. „Essen ist gleich fertig.“

Sie seufzt dankbar, wünscht ihm einen guten Abend und lugt über seine Schulter, während er das Geflügel in diverse Auflaufformen gibt und mit einer Frischkäsecreme bestreicht. Am Küchentisch sind Phil und Clint damit beschäftigt, den Nachtisch zu machen.

„Gibt es einen besonderen Anlass?“ erkundigt Pepper sich, reicht Bruce Paprikastreifen zu, damit er sie über den Frischkäse drapieren kann, und er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Nicht wirklich. Mir war einfach danach.“

Da das in Peppers Buch bedeutet, dass Bruce einen ganz außergewöhnlich schönen Tag hatte, lächelt sie ihm zu, und geht zu Clint und Phil an den Küchentisch hinüber. „Mousse au Chocolat _und_ Tiramisu! Wir können von Glück reden, dass Thor nicht da ist.“

„Ich würde es nicht unbedingt Glück nennen“, erwidert Phil ruhig, während Clint sich seiner augenblicklichen Beschäftigung, das Tiramisu mit Kakao zu bestäuben, mit auffallender Konzentration widmet.

Pepper seufzt. „Er fehlt mir. Mir tut es jedes Mal in der Seele weh, all diese Poptarts unangetastet im Küchenschrank stehen zu sehen.“

Clint stellt den Kakao beiseite und macht sich mit einem Ruck gerade. „Er hat gesagt, dass er zurück kommt. Er hat es versprochen.“

„Dann wird er das auch ganz zweifellos tun“, erwidert Pepper sanft. „Unser Donnergott steht zu seinem Wort.“

Clint wirkt augenblicklich besänftigt und nickt ihr dankbar zu. „Das tut er wirklich, oder?“

Pepper lächelt. „Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er auf eine Stippvisite vorbei kommt. Und spätestens, wenn Jane den Bifrost repariert hat, können wir uns vor Besuchern aus Asgard vermutlich kaum retten. Zumindest Frigga würde ich gern ein weiteres Mal als Gast in diesem Haus begrüßen.“

Sie blickt sich um. „Wo sind eigentlich die Anderen?“

„Sitzen im Wohnzimmer und sind empört, dass du sie noch nicht begrüßt hast“, kommt Tonys Antwort aus Richtung der Tür, und Pepper geht augenblicklich zu ihm hinüber, lässt sich in die Arme nehmen und küssen. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung.“

„Soll dir gewährt werden“, erwidert Tony großzügig. „Unser Lebensunterhalt ist gesichert?“

Sie hebt beide Augenbrauen in stummer Herausforderung, und Tony nickt zufrieden. „Natürlich ist unser Lebensunterhalt gesichert. Falls sie jemals eine Neuauflage von _Xena_ in Erwägung ziehen sollten, werde ich dich als Kriegerprinzessin empfehlen.“

Pepper drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Du willst mich bloß in dieser lächerlichen Brustrüstung sehen.“

Tony nickt. „Nicht zu vergessen das Messer im Ausschnitt. Unwiderstehlich.“

„Ich könnte mich eventuell zu einem Prinzessin Leia Kostüm überreden lassen“, erwidert sie lauernd, und Tony ist sekundenlang derartig perplex, dass sie sich von ihm losgemacht, und Bruce dabei geholfen hat, die Auflaufformen in den Ofen zu stellen, ehe er darauf etwas erwidern kann.

Denn wenn sie es nicht ernst meinen würde, dann hätte sie es nicht gesagt, und Tony _liebt_ diese Frau.

„Ich hoffe du weißt, wie viel Glück du hast“, zischt Clint ihm im Vorbeigehen zu, und Tony nickt ganz automatisch. Er weiß es. Er weiß es nur allzu gut.


	2. Chapter 2

Das Abendessen ist in vollem Gange, als Thor vom Himmel fällt und auf dem Dach der Villa landet. Diese Begebenheit gestaltet sich völlig unspektakulär – zumindest im Vergleich zu seinen letzten beiden Auftritten – aber sein Grinsen, als er zum Abendhimmel aufblickt, macht dennoch Anstalten, sein Gesicht zu sprengen.

„Der Weg ist offen“, verkündet er zufrieden. „Holt mich zurück.“

Eine Sekunde später ist er wieder verschwunden.

In Tonys Küche hebt Steve den Kopf und blickt sich irritiert um. „Habt ihr das auch gehört?“

Er trifft auf verständnislose Blicke und Kopfschütteln rundherum – einzig Bruce macht eine nachdenkliche Miene. „Ich möchte nicht ominös wirken – aber ich habe ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl.“

Er hat es kaum ausgesprochen und Tonys spöttischen Blick ignoriert, als der Bifrost sich ein weiteres Mal öffnet, um Thor, diesmal begleitet von Jane, auf der Terrasse vor der Küchentür abzusetzen.

Darcy stößt ein begeistertes Quieken aus, wirft ihre Gabel von sich und springt von ihrem Platz am Tisch auf. Der Rest der Anwesenden erhebt sich wie ein Mann und folgt ihr nach draußen auf die Terrasse, wo sie Jane bereits an sich gerissen hat und ihr die Luft aus dem Leib quetscht.

Thor kommt ihnen entgegen, seine Miene fröhlich und sorgenfrei wie eh und je. „Meine Freunde!“

Er fängt Clint mit seinem rechten Arm ein und Pepper mit seinem linken, drückt sie einen Moment lang an sich, ehe er sie wieder freigibt und die anderen begrüßt. Phil und Tony nehmen es zufrieden hin, ihre jeweils bessere Hälfte in den Armen des Donnergottes zu sehen, und warten geduldig, bis sie an der Reihe sind.

Thor, offenbar darauf aus, sämtliche Erwartungen noch zu übertreffen, drückt Pepper einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er sie loslässt – Clint bekommt einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

„Jetzt ist es aber genug“, lässt Tony sich mit fassungslosem Unterton vernehmen und zieht eine völlig verdutzte Pepper an sich heran, was zur Folge hat, dass sie ein weiteres Mal von Thor an sich gedrückt wird, als dieser sich Tony zuwendet.

Clint verharrt, wo Thor ihn zurückgelassen hat, reibt sich mit den Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand über die Schläfe und blinzelt überfordert. „Er hat mich geküsst“, teilt er der Welt im Allgemeinen mit.

Darcy kommt mit Jane im Schlepptau an die Gruppe heran. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch – ich will auch geküsst werden!“

Die natürliche Folge sind immer noch mehr Umarmungen, bis Jane und Thor schließlich zu jedermanns Zufriedenheit begrüßt worden sind.

Das Spektakel nimmt beinahe eine Viertelstunde in Anspruch, an deren Ende Jane sich durchdringend räuspert. „Du wolltest Tony etwas fragen, Thor.“

Thor wendet sich Tony augenblicklich zu, und das mit einer derartig ernsthaften Miene, dass Tony prompt ein wenig besorgt wird. „Ja?“

„Mein Freund Tony“, beginnt Thor feierlich, und jetzt kann man Tonys Gesichtsaudruck nur noch mit panisch umschreiben, „ich habe eine Bitte.“

Tony schießt durch den Kopf, dass Pepper, Bruce und Phil die Theorie aufgestellt haben, Thor werde seinen nichtsnutzigen Adoptivbruder mit zurück zur Erde bringen wollen, sobald sich die Gelegenheit ergibt, und atmet tief durch. „Nur immer raus damit.“

„Es verlangt meine asgardischen Gefährten danach, mehr von Midgard zu sehen als bei ihrem letzten Besuch – ganz besonders die Lady Sif hat den Wunsch ausgesprochen, die hiesige Gesellschaft zu studieren. Ich wäre dir also zu großer Dankbarkeit verpflichtet, würdest du ihren Aufenthalt unter deinem Dach mit Wohlwollen betrachten.“

Tony blinzelt ihn perplex an. „Deine Freunde sind meine Freunde, mein Guter. Hol sie her!“

Thor blickt prompt auffordernd gen Himmel, und Tony entspannt sich ein wenig. Erst, als Jane Thor einen hallenden Klaps auf seinen muskulösen Oberarm verpasst und ihn anzischt, dass er das Wichtigste vergessen hat, wird Tony bewusst, dass man Loki durchaus zu Thors asgardischen Gefährten zählen kann, wenn man das denn will.

Aber jetzt ist es zu spät, der Bifrost hat sich bereits geöffnet, und auf Tonys Terrasse stehen wie aus dem Nichts vier äußerst eindrucksvolle Gestalten – vier äußerst eindrucksvolle Gestalten plus eine fünfte, die Tony im ersten Moment nur vage bekannt vorkommt, ehe er in dem blassen schwarzhaarigen Bengel den Halbgott erkennt, der ihn aus dem Fenster seines eigenen verdammten Wolkenkratzers geworfen hat.

„Bruce, ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du mit Pepper und Darcy zurück ins Haus gehen würdest“, sagt Tony leise, während er sich ganz bewusst in der Schusslinie zwischen Loki und den Damen platziert. Es wundert ihn nicht sonderlich, als Steve sich in schweigender Zustimmung direkt neben ihm aufbaut.

„Nichts lieber als das“, erwidert Bruce ebenso leise, fasst Pepper am Ellenbogen und zieht sie zurück in Richtung Küchentür, berührt Darcy im Vorbeigehen an der Schulter – aber sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein.“

„Darcy, geh mit Bruce“, sagt Tony streng – und sein Tonfall ist so ernst und unnachgiebig, dass Darcy ihm einen erschreckten Blick zuwirft, ehe sie nickt und sich mit Bruce und Pepper ins Haus zurückzieht.

Thors eben noch so sorgenfreie Miene hat sich ein wenig bewölkt. „Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, mein Freund. Die Damen sind in Sicherheit.“

Tony wendet ihm den Blick zu, die Stirn gerunzelt, und die Augen leicht verengt. „Ich hätte gern, dass das auch so bleibt.“

„Es ist wirklich in Ordnung, Tony“, meldet Jane sich unerwartet zu Wort. „Er ist völlig ungefährlich.“

Tony kann nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Loki von jeweils zweien seiner asgardischen Begleiter flankiert wird – aber sie tragen ihre Waffen im Verborgenen, wirken alles Andere als nervös, und er entspannt sich ein wenig.

Dann dreht er sich zu Phil und Clint um.

Clint scheint an Ort und Stelle erstarrt zu sein. Seine Augen sitzen weit aufgerissen in seinem viel zu bleichen Gesicht, und seine Atmung geht flach und gepresst. Phil steht neben ihm, hat die Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt und an seine Hüfte gelegt. Für Tony sieht es aus, als sei diese Berührung alles, das Clint davon abhält, ins Haus zurückzulaufen und seinen Bogen zu holen.

Tony tauscht einen Blick mit Phil, und allein die Falte zwischen Phils Augenbrauen ist aussagekräftig genug. Agent Coulson ist mit der Gesamtsituation unzufrieden.

Als Tony sich wieder umwendet, sieht er sich mit einem zu Tode betrübten Thor konfrontiert. „Ich hatte gehofft, dieses erste Treffen würde besser verlaufen.“

„Vielleicht, wenn es wirklich das erste Treffen wäre“, meldet Natasha sich kühl zu Wort. Sie tritt vor und aus der Gruppe heraus, geht auf Loki zu und bleibt direkt vor ihm stehen, betrachtet ihn aus offenen, kritischen Augen. „Aber wir erinnern uns alle nur zu gut an das _tatsächliche_ erste Treffen.“

Einen Moment lang erwidert Loki ihren Blick geradeheraus, dann blinzelt er und starrt zu Boden. Der asgardische Krieger links von ihm räuspert sich leise. „Mir scheint, deine midgardischen Freunde sind alles andere als erbaut über unseren Besuch, Thor.“

„Ich habe sie überrumpelt, Fandral“, entgegnet Thor zerknirscht. „Ich war zu voreilig.“

„Wie so oft“, seufzt die einzige Dame, die über den Bifrost von Asgard herüber gekommen ist, verlässt ihren Platz an Lokis rechter Seite und tritt an Jane heran. „Aber wir sind dir schon in weitaus unangenehmere Situationen gefolgt. Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn du mich mit den Helden Midgards bekannt machen würdest, Jane.“

Jane öffnet den Mund, um genau das zu tun, und Steve hebt einen Einhalt gebietenden Zeigefinger. „Könnten wir wohl erst abklären, was mit Loki zu geschehen ist?“ Er wendet sich Jane und Sif zu, seine Miene auf halbem Weg zwischen schuldbewusst und entschlossen. „Die Damen werden entschuldigen, wenn ich dieses … Problem zuerst aus der Welt geschafft haben möchte.“

Im Hintergrund zuckt Loki leicht zusammen, und Tony hebt eine irritierte Augenbraue.

„Unglückliche Wortwahl, Steve“, sagt Jane leise, ehe sie riesige, flehende braune Augen auf Tony richtet. „Bitte, Tony. Er kann sonst nirgendwo hin.“

Tony räuspert sich leise. „Er ist ein verdammter Halbgott mit magischen Fähigkeiten. Ich möchte behaupten, er kann _überall_ hin. Und wieso sitzt er eigentlich nicht im asgardischen Gefängnis? Sind drei Monate bei euch alles, was man für Mord bekommt?“

„Loki hat seine Strafe erhalten“, meldet sich der bärtigste von Thors Begleitern zu Wort. „Er hat die Fähigkeit verloren, Magie zu wirken.“

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entringt sich Tonys Brust, ohne dass er etwas dagegen unternehmen könnte. „Odin hat sie ihm weggenommen?“

„Nein“, erwidert eine leise, trotzige Stimme, und Tony braucht einen Moment, ehe ihm aufgeht, dass Loki gesprochen hat. „Ich habe sie aufgegeben.“

Tony starrt ihn an, starrt Thor an, der Lokis Aussage mit einem ernsten Nicken bestätigt – und starrt wieder Loki an, der nach wie vor den Boden zu seinen Füßen betrachtet. „Freiwillig?“

Loki hebt den Blick und sieht ihm in die Augen. „Sie war im Begriff, mich zu vernichten.“

Tony öffnet den Mund und schließt ihn wieder, dann wendet er sich zu Thor um. „Er hat keine Magie mehr – wenn ich das denn wirklich glauben will – ist er so stark wie du?“

Thor schüttelt den Kopf. „Er ist nicht mehr viel stärker als ein Kind Midgards.“ Er legt Tony die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich liebe meinen Bruder, Tony, aber ich hätte ihn nicht mitgebracht, wenn euch von seiner Seite Gefahr drohen würde.“

Tony seufzt und nickt. „Hoffentlich. Aber ich bin hier nicht derjenige, der überzeugt werden muss. Handel die Sache mit Phil und Clint aus.“

Schräg hinter ihm entringt sich Clints Kehle ein überfordertes Ächzen, und Tony räuspert sich. „Nachdem Phil und Clint die Angelegenheit privat miteinander besprochen haben.“

„Danke sehr“, sagt Phil leise, und Tony dreht sich nicht zu ihnen um, als sie gemeinsam die Terrasse verlassen und zurück ins Haus gehen.

Thor sieht noch ein wenig unglücklicher drein als sowieso schon. Tony klopft ihm auf die Schulter. „Damit hättest du rechnen müssen, mein Bester.“ Er wendet sich Jane zu. „Du kannst mit der Vorstellungsrunde anfangen, wenn Steve nichts dagegen hat.“

Steve hat sich halb umgedreht, um Phil und Clint nachzusehen, und Tony kann ihm am Gesicht ablesen, wie sehr ihn die Situation verunsichert. Allein die Art und Weise, wie er seinen Kiefer angespannt hat, verrät sein Bedürfnis, Loki einen gepflegten Tritt in den Hintern zu verpassen.

„Habe nichts dagegen“, sagt Steve geistesabwesend, die Stirn gerunzelt und die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. „Leg los, Jane.“

 

Phil sitzt auf der Fensterbank und beobachtet Clint mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Geduld dabei, wie er auf dem Teppich in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab läuft. (Sie haben es aufgegeben, auch nur noch so zu tun, als würden sie Phils Zimmer benutzen. Sämtliche von Phils Sachen befinden sich inzwischen in Clints Räumlichkeiten, und vor etwa zwei Wochen sind wie aus dem Nichts ein zweiter Schrank und eine zweite Kommode aufgetaucht. Tonys Einrichtungsfeen sind nach wie vor ganz schrecklich effizient.)

Clint ist nach wie vor unangenehm bleich, hat die Hände so fest zu Fäusten geballt, dass seine Fingerknöchel sich weiß unter der Haut abzeichnen – aber seine Augen sind wütend und nicht _leer_ , also weiß Phil, dass zwar nicht alles in Ordnung sein mag, die Situation aber lange nicht so schlimm ist, wie sie sein könnte.

„Du weißt, dass du nur ein Wort sagen musst, und Tony schickt Thor und Loki postwendend zurück nach Asgard“, sagt Phil schließlich sanft.

Clint bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen. „Wie könnte ich das von ihm verlangen?“

Phil hebt leicht die Schultern. „Es ist ganz leicht, Clint, vertrau mir. Aber wenn du möchtest, dann kann auch ich derjenige sein, der das Wort sagt. Loki hat mich praktisch umgebracht. Ich schätze, ich habe Sonderrechte, was das angeht.“

Clint schließt einen Moment lang die Augen. „Ich begreife nicht, wie du so ruhig sein kannst.“

„Ich bin SHIELD Agent“, erwidert Phil behutsam. „Es ist mein Job in jeder Situation Ruhe zu bewahren.“ Er erhebt sich ruckartig von der Fensterbank. „Und wenn ich jetzt nicht ruhig bleibe, dann bringe ich Loki um. Thor würde mir das übel nehmen, denke ich.“

Clint entkommt ein leises Schnauben. „Es ist äußerst erleichternd zu wissen, dass Lokis Auftauchen dir auch nicht unbedingt gefällt.“

„Es gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht“, gibt Phil bereitwillig zu. „Aber ich hatte genügend Zeit, mich innerlich darauf vorzubereiten. Soll ich Tony sagen, dass er seine Gäste zurück nach Asgard schicken soll?“

Clint beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, dann schüttelt er den Kopf. „Ich will Thor hier haben – und Jane auch. Wenn das bedeutet, dass ich Loki für eine Weile tolerieren muss ... dann ist das eben so. Ich hoffe, Thor erwartet nicht von mir, dass ich höfliche Konversation mit ihm halte.“

„Niemand erwartet von dir, dass du höfliche Konversation mit irgendwem hältst“, erwidert Phil, trotz allem amüsiert. „Das wäre wirklich völlig absurd.“

Er streckt die Hand nach Clint aus, und dieser ergreift sie dankbar und lässt sich in eine Umarmung ziehen. „Er sieht so anders aus“, murmelt Clint leise in Phils Halsbeuge, und Phil brummt zustimmend.

Lokis Haare sind geschnitten, als hätten sich seine Kräfte in ihnen manifestiert, als habe es ausgereicht, sie zu stutzen, um ihn seiner Magie zu berauben. Plötzlich sieht Loki nicht länger aus wie ein größenwahnsinniger Gott – er sieht aus wie ein ganz gewöhnlicher junger Mann. Ein trauriger, einsamer junger Mann.

Phil wäre vermutlich nicht ganz so unbehaglich zumute, wäre ihm nicht bewusst, dass er eine gewisse Schwäche für traurige, einsame junge Männer hat. Es besteht zwar kaum Gefahr, dass er sich plötzlich in Loki verliebt – aber sein Mitgefühl zeigt dennoch Tendenzen, sich zu regen. Dabei ist er sich voll und ganz darüber im Klaren, was für ein guter Schauspieler Loki ist.

„Was, wenn das alles nur eine Finte ist, um sich an uns zu rächen?“ murmelt Clint auch prompt in seine Schulter. „Was, wenn er Thor nur etwas vormacht? Wenn er ihn und Jane hereingelegt hat? Darcy hat mir erzählt, dass Loki in der nordischen Legende der Gott der Lügen und des Betruges ist.“

Phil atmet tief durch. „Dann ist es mir wesentlich lieber, ihn hier zu haben, wo wir ihn im Auge behalten können. Ich fürchte, der gute Thor ist blind für jegliche Finten seines so genannten Bruders.“

Clint seufzt und löst sich mit deutlichem Zögern von Phil. „Sein Timing ist wirklich perfekt. Mir wollten gerade die Themen für meine wöchentlichen Sitzungen mit Doktor Scotts ausgehen.“

„Das können wir nun wirklich nicht zulassen“, sagt Phil leise und sieht Clint in die Augen. „Wer soll denn dann mit Bruce flirten?“

 

Loki hat mit beständig schwindender Geduld mit angesehen, wie Jane und Thor ihre asgardischen und ihre midgardischen Freunde einander vorgestellt haben, aber als Thor Anstalten macht, die Gesellschaft ins Innere des Hauses zu verlegen, ruft er ihn zurück. „Thor, warte einen Moment, bitte.“

Er versucht, das Starren sämtlicher Anwesenden auf diese Worte hin zu ignorieren, und nimmt sich im Stillen vor, in Zukunft vorsichtiger mit dem Wörtchen „Bitte“ umzugehen.

„Wir werden euch sofort folgen“, verspricht Thor den Anderen mit seinem üblichen Lächeln. Sie gehen wortlos ins Haus, wenn Loki ihren Blicken auch entnehmen kann, dass sie Thor nur ungern mit ihm allein lassen.

„Das hier war eine schlechte Idee, Thor“, zischt Loki, noch ehe er mit Thor allein auf der Terrasse ist. „Deine Freunde wollen mich hier nicht haben – und das zu Recht. Ich sollte nach Asgard zurückkehren.“

Thor runzelt die Brauen und blickt ihn unzufrieden an. „Allein? Du weißt, dass das nicht möglich ist.“

„Es ist möglich“, beharrt Loki stur. „Ich werde mir schon irgendwie zu helfen wissen.“

Thors Blick gleitet über ihn hinweg, und Loki beißt die Zähne zusammen. Thors Augen sind so viel wacher, sehen so viel mehr, seit er unter Menschen geweilt hat. Loki kann nach wie vor nicht recht begreifen, wie diese niederen Kreaturen einen derartigen Einfluss auf Thors sonst so unbeugsames Wesen haben können.

„Du kannst dich doch schon jetzt kaum noch allein aufrecht halten“, sagt Thor leise. „Es ist zu früh für dich, allein zu sein.“

„Ich fühle mich wunderbar“, behauptet Loki hartnäckig – Thor hebt seine Hand und legt sie ihm an die Wange, lächelt sanft. „Lügner.“

Loki kann nicht anders, als die Augen schließen und erleichtert aufseufzen. Thors Hand ist groß und warm, und ihre Kraft strahlt von Lokis Wange in den Rest seines Körpers aus, lässt den kalten Schmerz aus seinen Gliedern weichen.

„Du wirst bei mir bleiben“, sagt Thor fest. „Hier auf der Erde. Meine Freunde mögen deine Anwesenheit mit Missgunst betrachten, aber sie werden dir keine offene Feindseligkeit entgegen bringen.“

„Ich würde es ihnen nicht verübeln“, erwidert Loki bitter. Denn so sehr Loki sich ihnen auch überlegen fühlen mag, so weiß er doch, dass er ihnen Unrecht angetan hat.

Thors Hand an seiner Wange spannt sich einen Moment lang an, ehe Thor ihn in eine Umarmung zieht. „Aber ich, Bruder. Ich würde es ihnen verübeln.“

Loki beißt die Zähne zusammen und schweigt. Er kann Thor nicht widersprechen. Nicht, wenn er ihn so hartnäckig seinen Bruder ruft.

 

„Ich nehme an, die Geschichte, wie es dazu gekommen ist, dass Thor und Loki jetzt auf Tonys Terrasse stehen und kuscheln, ist ebenso lang wie herzerweichend“, bemerkt Bruce trocken, und reicht Jane einen Teller.

Sie wirft ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu. „Du willst Loki auch nicht hier haben?“

„Er _hatte_ geplant, den reizbareren Teil meiner Persönlichkeit als Waffe einzusetzen“, erwidert Bruce knapp. „Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, warst du bis vor Kurzem auch nicht sonderlich gut auf ihn zu sprechen.“

Jane beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Er hat sich verändert.“

Bruce nickt langsam. „Das will ich schwer hoffen.“

Um sie herum gibt sich die Gesellschaft die größte Mühe, zumindest so zu tun als sei alles in Ordnung. Einzig Darcy ist dazu in der Lage, sich völlig unbefangen mit ihren neuen Bekannten zu unterhalten. Fandral scheint einigermaßen hingerissen von ihr zu sein.

Darcy schräg gegenüber versucht Pepper mit bezeichnender Hartnäckigkeit, Hogun in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Sie ist damit nicht ganz so erfolgreich wie Tony, der sich mit Volstagg unterhält, aber das kann man kaum Pepper anlasten. Hogun ist von Natur aus wesentlich schweigsamer als Tonys gutmütiger Gesprächspartner.

Überraschender Weise ist Natashas Gespräch mit der Lady Sif das belebteste am Tisch, wenn auch nur, weil sie sich über Kampftaktiken und Messer austauschen. Thor hat tatsächlich daran gedacht, Natasha eine asgardische Klinge mitzubringen, und überlässt es nun Sif, Natasha sämtliche Vorzüge dieses wertvollen Geschenks zu erläutern.

Steve sitzt neben Tony und schweigt, aber er hört zu, nimmt alles in sich auf, und nach einer Weile entspannt er sich ein wenig, lächelt über die Geschichten, die Volstagg von seinen Heldentaten und seinen Kindern erzählt.

Clint und Phil sind nach wie vor abwesend.

Sämtliche Gespräche am Tisch kommen zum Erliegen, als Thor Loki mit sich in die Küche zieht. Pepper räuspert sich. „Wenn ihr einen Moment wartet, dann können wir zusätzliche Stühle aus dem Speisezimmer holen.“

Thor schüttelt den Kopf. „Das ist nicht nötig. Ich bin nicht hungrig, und Loki bedarf der Rast.“

Darcy starrt ihn an. „Du bist nicht hungrig? Bist du krank?“

Thor lächelt unwillkürlich und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich bin bei bester Gesundheit, Darcy.“

„Dann setz dich gefälligst mit uns an den Tisch. Wir haben uns seit Wochen nicht gesehen.“ Sie steht gemeinsam mit Pepper auf, und ehe sie jemand daran hindern kann, ist sie auf Loki zu marschiert und hat ihm ihre Hand entgegen gereckt. „Ich bin Darcy.“

Einen Moment lang starrt er ihre Hand an, als halte sie ihm einen toten Fisch entgegen, dann ergreift er sie mit deutlichem Zögern.

„Huh“, macht Darcy leise. „Kalte Finger.“

Loki zuckt zusammen und entzieht ihr seine Hand, und Thor legt seinen Arm um ihn. Darcy runzelt leicht die Augenbrauen. „Ich nehme an, das Fettnäppchen hab ich genau in die Mitte getroffen?“

Thor deutet ein vages Nicken an. „Du solltest dich hinlegen“, sagt er zu Loki.

„Es geht schon“, erwidert Loki leise, während Pepper an Darcys Seite auftaucht. „Ich kann ein Schlafzimmer für ihn bereit machen, wenn es nötig ist.“

Sie wirft Loki einen fragenden Blick zu. „Oder möchtest du gemeinsam mit uns essen? Es gibt Tiramisu zum Nachtisch.“

Loki starrt sie ausdruckslos an, und Thor knufft ihn ein bisschen. „Antworte der Dame.“

„Ich weiß nicht, was Tiramisu sein soll“, rechtfertigt Loki sich mit vorwurfsvollem Unterton, und Darcy grinst ihn fröhlich an. „Dann musst du definitiv welches probieren. Du hast nicht richtig gelebt, ehe du nicht Phils Tiramisu probiert hast.“

Damit fasst sie ihn am Handgelenk und zieht ihn unter dem fassungslosen Starren sämtlicher Anwesenden an den Tisch hinüber, offenbar fest davon überzeugt, dass Pepper und Thor schon für die nötigen extra Stühle sorgen werden.

Es kann ihr nicht entgegen, dass Natasha und Bruce jede von Lokis Bewegungen ganz genau im Auge behalten, dass Tony und Steve so aussehen, als seien sie dazu bereit, jede Sekunde aufzuspringen und wenn nötig mit Gewalt für ihre völlige Sicherheit zu sorgen.

Sie fühlt sich geschmeichelt, wirklich, aber Loki sieht aus, als könne sie ihn umpusten. Es gibt keinen Grund zur Panik.

Dementsprechend drückt sie ihn auf ihren Stuhl hinab, wartet, bis Thor ihr einen neuen herbei getragen hat, und setzt sich neben ihn. Thor schafft sich an Lokis anderer Seite Platz, schiebt seinen Stuhl daraufhin so nahe an Lokis, wie es eben möglich ist, und Darcy hebt eine faszinierte Augenbraue, als sie sieht, dass Loki sich unwillkürlich in seine Richtung neigt.

Sobald sich die erste Gelegenheit ergibt, wird sie Jane sowas von ausquetschen, was da los ist.

 

Einen Moment lang – und es ist ein äußerst unangenehmer Moment – befürchtet Clint, dass es Loki irgendwie gelungen ist, all seine Freunde unter Zuhilfenahme von Magie in seinen Bann zu ziehen, als er sie so friedlich mit ihm um den Küchentisch versammelt sieht.

Aber einen Atemzug später sieht er die kühle Abweisung in Steves Augen, die Unsicherheit in Bruces, sieht das feindselige Misstrauen in Tonys scharfem Blick. Natasha ist die Einzige, die völlig unbeteiligt wirkt, aber das ist normal für sie.

Die Entdeckung dieser Anzeichen erleichtert Clint derartig, dass er die Küche betreten und an den Tisch herankommen kann, ohne auch nur den Versuch zu unternehmen, Loki an die Gurgel zu springen.

Aber es ist eine knappe Sache, und als Thor sich bei seinem Anblick sofort erhebt und mit einem Ruck auf die Beine kommt, bleibt Clint ganz genau so ruckartig stehen, Phils Präsenz in seinem Rücken ein mehr als nötiger Sicherheitsanker.

Thor lässt seinen Blick zwischen Phil und ihm hin und her schweifen, und Clint geht auf, dass er ihren Beschluss abwartet – dass er tatsächlich bereit ist, sich selbst und seine Begleiter zurück nach Asgard zu entfernen, sollten sie es von ihm verlangen.

Clint atmet tief durch. „Er kann bleiben. Vorerst.“

Thor nickt ihm zu, Erleichterung in den Augen. „Ich bin dankbar.“

Clint tritt von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Schon gut.“

Aber Thor wird jede Gelegenheit nutzen, seine Freunde zu umarmen, dementsprechend findet Clint sich nicht unbedingt unerwartet in seinen Armen wieder – und über Thors ausladende Schulter hinweg kommt er in den Genuss von Lokis höchstgradig unangenehm berührten Gesichts.

Clint kann nicht behaupten, dass er mit den Feinheiten dieses Gesichtsausdrucks sonderlich viel anfangen kann, aber Loki sieht alles andere als zufrieden aus, dementsprechend geht es Clint direkt ein bisschen besser.

Mit Loki an einem Tisch sitzen und so tun, als sei nichts, kann er trotzdem nicht. Dementsprechend verlässt er die Küche und geht zurück in sein Zimmer, nimmt sein Cello zur Hand und spielt.

Phil sitzt auf dem Sessel in der Ecke am Fenster und hört ihm zu, relativ sicher in dem Wissen, dass Clint nicht überstürzt handeln, sich keinesfalls in Schwierigkeiten bringen wird.

Er hat gelernt, Clints Spiel zu lesen – und seine Musik an diesem Abend ist nicht aufgeregt oder wütend. Sie ist verunsichert bis auf ihren innersten Kern.

 

„Und ich hab immer gedacht, die Abendessen mit den Teilhabern seien schlimm gewesen.“ Tony schüttelt sich für den theatralischen Effekt, während er sich sein Tanktop über den Kopf zieht und aufs Bett wirft.

Pepper wirft ihm einen unbeeindruckten Blick zu. „Es lag durchaus in deiner Macht, es weniger unangenehm zu gestalten.“

Tonys Antwort besteht aus einem unbeeindruckten Starren, und Pepper zuckt mit den Schultern. „Nur eine Idee.“

„Er hat mich aus einem Fenster geworfen“, erinnert Tony sie knapp. „Das Fenster lag ziemlich hoch über dem Erdboden. Sowas inspiriert einen Mann nicht unbedingt zu leichtherzigem Smalltalk.“

Pepper atmet tief durch. „Wenn du von mir verlangst, dass ich mich in dieser Angelegenheit auf deine Seite schlage, dann werde ich darüber nachdenken – aber es wäre mir lieber, Thor nicht derartig zu quälen.“

Tony blinzelt sie an. „Thor ist schon groß. Ich schätze, er würde es verkraften.“

„Thor liebt Loki mehr, als gut für ihn ist“, erwidert Pepper so ruhig wie möglich. „Und dir kann nicht entgangen sein, dass unser restlicher Besuch aus Asgard genau so unzufrieden mit der Entwicklung der Dinge ist wie du. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätte Hogun Loki an diesem Abend mindestens dreimal umgebracht.“

„Wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätte Hogun uns alle umgebracht. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich jemals einem Lebewesen begegnen würde, dass noch unzufriedener dreinblickt als Fury.“

„Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder“, gibt Pepper geistesabwesend zurück. Sie zögert einen Moment. „... Tony.“

Er hält darin inne, sein Pyjamaoberteil zuzuknöpfen und macht sich gerade, ungewöhnlich empfänglich für den dringlichen Unterton in ihrer Stimme. „Pepper?“

„Thor hat gesagt, wir müssen Loki kein eigenes Zimmer geben – dass er … dass er sich eines mit Thor teilen wird.“

Tony runzelt leicht die Stirn. „Ich nehme an, er möchte ihn im Auge behalten, für den Fall, dass -“ Er unterbricht sich, als ihm die Unsinnigkeit seiner Worte bewusst wird. „Nein. Wir reden hier von Thor. Thor vertraut seinem mörderischen Adoptivbruder. Wieso hat er vor, sich mit ihm das Zimmer zu teilen, Pepper?“

Pepper zieht eine alarmierte Grimasse. „Ich weiß es nicht! Deswegen erzähle ich es dir ja!“

Einen Moment lang steht Tony ganz still da, sichtlich in Gedanken versunken, dann schüttelt er sich ein bisschen. „Grässliche Visionen vor meinem geistigen Auge. Weiß Jane davon?“

Pepper nickt. „Sie stand direkt daneben. Sie hat Thors Beschluss unterstützt.“

Tony runzelt die Stirn. „Ich muss mich bei Gelegenheit mit ihr darüber unterhalten, was zur Hölle in Asgard passiert ist, dass sie Loki plötzlich so gut leiden kann. Die ganze Angelegenheit kommt mir ein wenig verdächtig vor, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“

Pepper seufzt. „Ich weiß. Die Sache ist nur … ich habe das Gefühl, dass … dass er ungefährlich ist. Dass wir wirklich nicht das Geringste vor Loki zu befürchten haben.“

Tony misst sie mit einem skeptischen Blick. „Deine überlegene weibliche Intuition hat keinen Pieps von sich gegeben, als Natasha sich in Kuckucksmanier in unser Nest geschmuggelt hat.“

Pepper nickt. „Womit meine überlegene weibliche Intuition auch völlig Recht hatte. Immerhin hat sich herausgestellt, dass sie auf unserer Seite ist.“

Tony seufzt und knöpft sein Pyjamaoberteil weiter zu. „Natasha hat mich wenigstens nie aus dem Fenster geworfen. Selbst wenn ich überzeugt bin, dass sie es manchmal durchaus wollte.“

 

„Ok.“ Darcy wurschtelt ein wenig auf Janes Bett herum und zieht sich ein Kissen in den Schoß. „Du kannst anfangen.“

Jane liegt neben ihr auf dem Rücken und starrt an die Decke. „Wo soll ich anfangen?“

„Bei Loki natürlich“, erwidert Darcy ungeduldig. „Wo denn sonst?“

„Ich dachte, du möchtest vielleicht hören, wie ich mitgeholfen habe, den Bifrost zu reparieren“, erwidert Jane leichthin, und Darcy tätschelt ihr den Kopf. „Träum weiter. Erzähl mir von unserem unterkühlten Prinzen.“

Jane wirft ihr einen leicht geknickten Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu, und Darcy stöhnt leise auf. „Wenn du mit deinen wissenschaftlichen Errungenschaften angeben wolltest, hättest du Bruce und Tony zu deiner Pyjamaparty einladen müssen. Und jetzt erzähl mir endlich von Loki!“

Jane atmet tief durch und faltet die Hände über ihrem Bauch. „Als Thor und ich in Asgard angekommen sind, da war er so gut wie -“

„So gut wie tot“, fällt Darcy ihr weise nickend ins Wort, und Jane verdreht die Augen. „Nein. Aber das Zepter, das er benutzt hat, um … naja … Clint und Erik seinem Willen zu unterwerfen, das hat -“

„Das hat ihn _wahnsinnig_ gemacht!“ beendet Darcy ihren Satz. Jane zieht ihr eine Schnute. „Möchtest du erzählen?“

Darcy blinzelt sie an. „Wie könnte ich? Ich war nicht dabei.“

Jane hebt beide Augenbrauen. „Bist du sicher?“

Darcy boxt ihr in die Schulter. „Jetzt mach nicht so’n Gewese drum, sondern erzähl weiter! Was war mit seinem Zepter?“

„Es hat ihn krank gemacht“, sagt Jane leise. „So lange er es benutzt hat, hat es seine Kräfte verstärkt, aber es hat sie ihm auch … weggenommen … hat seine Erinnerungen beeinflusst.“

„Also _hat_ es ihn wahnsinnig gemacht!“ platzt es aus Darcy heraus, und Jane schließt einen Moment lang die Augen. „In gewisser Hinsicht schon, ja.“

„Hat er deswegen ein zweites Mal so stümperhaft versucht, Thor umzubringen?“ erkundigt Darcy sich in ihrer direkten Art, und Jane nickt. „Er war davon überzeugt, Thor habe ihn aus Asgard vertrieben – habe ihn ins Nichts gestoßen.“

Darcy nimmt einen entsetzten Atemzug. „Aber Thor würde so etwas doch niemals nicht tun!“

Jane blinzelt sie an. „Irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass du meiner Geschichte nicht mit dem nötigen Ernst begegnest.“

„Die Zwei haben draußen auf der Terrasse gestanden und geschmust!“ schleudert Darcy ihr reuelos entgegen. „Wie soll ich da bitte angemessen dramatisch bleiben?“

Jane seufzt. „Ich wünschte, die Anderen würden das genau so sehen wie du.“

„Ich fürchte, die anderen nehmen es ihm krumm, dass er versucht hat, unsere Welt zu erobern. Und dann ist da natürlich immer noch die Attacke auf Phil. Die nehme selbst ich ihm übel. Phil ist fabelhaft. Man rammt Phil nicht einfach ein Zepter in die Brust.“

„In den Rücken“, stellt Jane leise klar. Darcys Kiefermuskulatur spannt sich an. „Noch schlimmer.“

Jane schließt die Augen und atmet tief durch. „Als wir in Asgard angekommen sind, lag Loki in den Häusern der Heiler – völlig allein. Niemand hat sich an ihn heran getraut, niemand hat sich um ihn gekümmert. Frigga und Odin waren die Einzigen, die sich an sein Bett heran gewagt haben.“

Darcy blinzelt sie verwundert an. „Wieso das denn?“

„Du weißt, dass er nicht wirklich Thors Bruder ist, oder? Dass er adoptiert wurde?“ Darcy nickt, und Jane fährt leise fort. „Er ist ein Frostriese.“

„Für einen Riesen ist er aber nicht sonderlich groß“, stellt Darcy fest – eine Äußerung, die Jane mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung beiseite wischt. „Er ist ein _kleiner_ Frostriese, ok? Laut Odin war das vermutlich einer der Gründe, wieso er von seinen leiblichen Eltern im Stich gelassen worden ist.“

„Oh“, macht Darcy daraufhin nur. Jane nickt. „Er sieht auch sonst nicht aus wie ein Frostriese. Frostriesen sind … groß und … und blau, haben rote Augen, ein ausgeprägteres Kinn, keine Haare … Nicht einmal Odin ist sich sicher, wie Loki diese Gestalt beibehält, jetzt, da er seine Magie aufgegeben hat.“

Jane schließt die Augen. „Er sah aus wie ein Frostriese, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen habe – die blaue Haut, die roten Augen – und er hat Thor nicht erkannt. Er hat niemanden erkannt. Das Zepter hatte ihn so krank gemacht, dass er praktisch auf das Verhalten eines wilden Tiers reduziert war.“

Darcy runzelt leicht die Stirn. „Wie hat Thor darauf reagiert?“

Janes Gesicht überzieht ein Lächeln. „Er hat ihn umarmt.“

Darcy schließt die Augen und schnaubt, kann ein liebevolles Grinsen nicht zurückhalten. „Typisch.“

„Es hat geholfen“, sagt Jane leise. „Nicht sofort – aber es hat geholfen. Thor ist jeden Tag zu ihm gegangen, hat mit ihm gesprochen, und hat ihn im Arm gehalten. Und nach einer Weile wurde Lokis Haut weniger blau, und seine Augen waren nicht länger rot. Es war so unglaublich, das mit anzusehen, Darcy.“

„Oh, du warst die ganze Zeit dabei?“ erkundigt Darcy sich überrascht, und Jane wirft ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. „Du denkst doch nicht, dass ich Thor mit ihm allein gelassen hätte?“

Darcy klimpert übertrieben mit ihren Wimpern. „Natürlich nicht. Du musstest schließlich auf deinen Halbgott von einem Freund _aufpassen_.“

„Korrekt“, erwidert Jane knapp, völlig unempfindlich gegenüber jedweder Ironie in Darcys Worten. „Dementsprechend war ich auch dabei, als Loki seine erste Panikattacke hatte – weil seine falschen Erinnerungen ihm unter Anderem weismachen wollten, er habe Thor umgebracht. Es hat mehrere Wochen in Anspruch genommen, ehe er Realität und Wahn zumindest einigermaßen auseinander halten konnte.“

Darcy seufzt. „Kein Wunder, dass Thor ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen will.“

Jane stemmt sich auf ihre Ellenbogen und setzt sich auf. „In Asgard weiß man jetzt, was Loki ist – weiß nicht nur, dass er versucht hat, die Erde zu erobern – sie wissen, dass er ein Frostriese ist.“

„Und Frostriesen sind in Asgard nicht gern gesehen, ich weiß“, sagt Darcy leise. „Hat man versucht, ihn umzubringen?“

Jane nickt. „Odin war nicht amüsiert. Frigga noch viel weniger.“

Darcy stößt sie sanft mit der Schulter an. „Und Thor?“

„Thor hat mit Mord und Totschlag gedroht – was denkst du denn?“ Jane seufzt. „Wäre Heimdall nicht gewesen … Er hat uns gewarnt, weißt du … Loki wäre tot, und Thor … Thor hätte den Verantwortlichen vermutlich umgebracht.“

Darcy räuspert sich leise. „Deswegen habt ihr ihn mitgebracht, richtig? Weil er in Asgard nicht mehr sicher ist.“

Jane zuckt mit den Schultern. „Es ist die … ungefährlichste Variante. Die Frostriesen sind auch nicht unbedingt gut auf ihn zu sprechen, seit er ihren König getötet hat, und ihre Welt zerstören wollte.“

„Viel beschäftigter kleiner Eisprinz“, murmelt Darcy anerkennend. „Muss sich wohl überall unbeliebt machen.“

„Er ist schrecklich anstrengend, wenn ich ehrlich bin“, platzt es aus Jane heraus. „Einerseits scheint es ihm wirklich leid zu tun, was er getan hat – aber er ist durch und durch so, wie du dir den überheblichen Spross einer Königsfamilie vorstellen würdest. Denkt, er sei intelligenter als alle anderen – es macht einen wahnsinnig!“

„Ich nehme an, er hat versucht, dir in deine Forschungsarbeit reinzureden?“ erkundigt Darcy sich vorsichtig, und Jane reagiert darauf mit einem derartig glühenden Blick, dass sie nicht weiter nachfragen muss.


	3. Chapter 3

Clint liegt bereits im Bett, als Phil aus dem Badezimmer kommt. Er liegt auf dem Rücken und blickt an die Zimmerdecke, hat die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt.

Einen Moment lang nimmt Phil seinen Anblick in sich auf – den nackten Oberkörper, die langen Beine in dunklen Schlafanzughosen, das langsame Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs.

Phil gefällt, was er sieht – wenn es um Clint geht, gefällt ihm immer, was er sieht.

Drei Schritte bringen ihn ans Bett heran, und er kniet sich darauf und über Clints Hüften. Kurz reagiert Clint nicht, aber Phil verharrt regungslos, wo er ist, stellt nicht wirklich Körperkontakt her. Clint blinzelt überrascht zu ihm auf. „Ja?“

„Ich genieße die Aussicht“, lässt Phil ihn wissen.

Clints Gesicht wird augenblicklich von einem liebevollen Grinsen überzogen. „Wusste ich.“

Phil nickt. „Solltest du zumindest.“

Einen Moment lang zögert er, dann beugt Phil sich vor, presst seinen Mund auf Clints, stützt sich mit beiden Händen neben seinem Kopf ab. Er mag es, wenn Clint so unter ihm liegt – mag es vor allem deswegen, weil er ganz genau weiß, wie sehr Clint es genießt … Besonders wenn Phil seine Handgelenke packt und in die Matratze drückt.

Phil erinnert sich genau so gut an ihre erste Begegnung wie Clint.

Clint brummt zufrieden und öffnet bereitwillig seinen Mund für Phil, presst sich ihm mit dem ganzen Körper entgegen – aber Phil hat einen Plan.

Dementsprechend nutzt er sein Wissen um Clints Vorlieben, schließt seine Finger um Clints Handgelenke und hält sie fest, während er seine Zunge in Clints offen wartenden Mund gleiten lässt.

Clint stöhnt unwillkürlich auf, beginnt, sich unter ihm zu winden, und Phil schließt die Augen und lässt seine Daumen über Clints Handgelenke streichen.

Clint stößt sein Becken in die Höhe, reibt seine anschwellende Erektion an Phils Schritt, aber er versucht nicht, Phil seine Handgelenke zu entziehen, und Phil läuft eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Er lässt sich mit dem ganzen Körper auf Clint sinken, lässt seine Handgelenke los und rollt sie herum, packt mit beiden Händen Clints Hintern. Clint presst sich seinen Händen entgegen, räkelt sich über ihm, und nutzt die gewonnene Freiheit seiner Hände um sich seine Schlafanzughosen und seine Shorts von den Hüften zu ziehen.

Phil streichelt zufrieden über die nackte Haut, lässt seine Fingerspitzen an Clints Poritze auf und ab streichen.

„Können wir … können wir heute schneller machen, Phil?“

Phil blinzelt überrascht, sieht Clint in die Augen, und nickt schließlich. Der Ausdruck in Clints Augen ist zu gleichen Teilen flehend und beschämt, und Phil will nicht, dass Clint sich im Bett für irgendetwas schämen muss. Für Clint ist er durchaus bereit, all seine Pläne aus dem Fenster zu werfen.

„Wie schnell genau?“ erkundigt er sich lächelnd, während er die Hand nach dem Nachttisch ausstreckt. „Möchtest du ein besonderes Zeitfenster einhalten?“

Clint schnaubt, ein wenig empört, aber hauptsächlich liebevoll. „Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann fällt sowas eher in deinen Zuständigkeitsbereich.“

Phil nickt übertrieben ernst, zieht die oberste Nachttischschublade auf und nimmt die Tube mit dem Gleitgel heraus. „Sehr richtig. Ich sollte uns wirklich langsam einen detaillierten Plan aufstellen.“

Er hat den Kopf zur Seite gedreht, um sehen zu können, was er tut, und Clint küsst sein Ohrläppchen, weil es augenblicklich das Naheliegendste ist, das ihm zur Verfügung steht. „Ein derartiger Plan würde mich vermutlich umbringen.“

„Das können wir nicht riskieren“, erwidert Phil leise, wendet sich ihm wieder voll zu, die Tube mit Gleitmittel in der Hand. „Folgen wir also lieber deinem.“

Clint lächelt und nickt, nimmt ihm das Gleitgel aus der Hand, und Phil zieht sich einen Moment lang die Kehle zu. Noch vor einem Monat hätte Clint sich gescheut, die Führung zu übernehmen.

Clint legt das Gleitgel einen Moment lang beiseite, befreit sich zur Gänze von seinen Hosen und geht dann dazu über, auch Phil auszuziehen. Er tut dies viel weniger hastig und effizient, als er es für sich selbst getan hat, und Phil kann nicht anders als stillhalten und ihn gewähren lassen. Clints Gesichtsausdruck, als sei er im Begriff, ein unerwartetes Geschenk auszupacken, geht ihm viel zu nahe.

Er weiß nicht, was er tun wird, wenn Clint diesen Ausdruck verliert.

„Du bist sicher, dass du dich mir anvertrauen willst?“ murmelt Clint gegen seine Halsbeuge. Phil spürt seinen Atem warm über seine Haut streichen und bekommt eine Gänsehaut.

„Völlig sicher“, erwidert er rau, und Clint blickt zu ihm auf, sieht ihm in die Augen, lächelt. „Na dann los.“

Wäre Phil nicht ohnehin schon halb hart, allein der Klang von Clints Stimme hätte ausgereicht.

Clint kniet sich mit gespreizten Schenkeln über ihn, sein ganzer Körper nichts als wohldefinierte Muskeln und matt schimmernde Haut im Halbdunkel ihres Zimmers. Phil kann nicht anders als seine Hände nach ihm ausstrecken. Er lässt sie über Clints Brust streichen, über seinen flachen Bauch und auf seine Hüften.

Clint lächelt auf ihn hinab, während er die Tube mit dem Gleitmittel öffnet, warm und voller Vertrauen. Phil lächelt zurück, beobachtet ihn dabei, wie er das Gleitgel auf seine Finger gibt und seine Hand hinter sich und an seinen Eingang führt.

Ein leichtes Zittern geht durch Clints Körper, als er den ersten Finger in sich drängt, und Phil umfasst seine Hüften und hält ihn fest. Clint dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich auf ihn vorbereitet, ist jedes Mal aufs Neue schlicht überwältigend. Phil muss sich davon abhalten, seine Finger in Clints warme Haut zu krallen.

Clint würde es ganz sicher mögen, wenn er es täte. Aber Phil wird später noch genug Gelegenheit haben, ihn zu brandmarken. Zu früh damit anzufangen würde bedeuten, die Angelegenheit unnötig zu beschleunigen.

Manchmal reicht es aus, Clint einen besonders nachdrücklichen Knutschfleck zu verpassen, um ihn keuchend in seine Shorts kommen zu lassen.

Phil lässt seine Daumen an Clints Hüftknochen auf und ab streichen, während Clint über ihm leise stöhnt und die Augen geschlossen hält, sein Gesicht ein Ausdruck genießerischer Konzentration.

„Lass dir Zeit“ sagt Phil leise. „Ich sehe dir gern noch eine Weile zu.“

Clint beißt sich mit einem unterdrückten Wimmern auf die Unterlippe, seine Hüften zucken nach vorn, und Phil lächelt in sich hinein. Er weiß ganz genau, was Clint davon hält, wenn er ihm sagt, wie sehr es ihm gefällt, ihn zu beobachten.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten uns darauf geeinigt, diesmal schneller zu machen“, keucht Clint leise, und öffnet seine Augen, um auf Phil hinab zu lächeln. Phil schmunzelt, setzt sich auf und legt seine rechte Hand an Clints Wange, zieht ihn zu einem Kuss zu sich hinab.

Sie stöhnen in den Kuss hinein, als die veränderte Haltung ihre Erektionen zwischen ihnen zusammenbringt, und Phils linke Hand wandert wie von allein von Clints Hüfte und auf seinen Hintern, umfasst sein Handgelenk und drückt sanft zu.

Clints Kehle entringt sich ein raues Stöhnen, und er beißt Phil auf die Unterlippe.

„Soll ich mir nun Zeit lassen oder nicht?“ keucht Clint gegen seinen offenen Mund, und Phil streicht ihm mit der rechten Hand über die Wange, leckt über seine Lippen, lässt ihre Zungenspitzen miteinander spielen. „Ich denke, du willst dich beeilen?“

Phil spürt Clints atemloses Lachen in jeder Zelle seines Körpers. Er lässt sich bereitwillig von Clint auf den Rücken drücken, blickt abwartend zu ihm auf. Clint nimmt seine Hand in seine, dirigiert sie über seine Wange und seinen Hals abwärts, bis hinab zu seiner um Aufmerksamkeit heischenden Erektion. „Warum machst du dich nicht hier ein bisschen nützlich?“

„Detaillierte Anweisungen“, lächelt Phil anerkennend. „Genau, wie ich es mag.“

Erneut gleitet ein leises Lachen durch Clints und bis in Phils Körper, und das Muskelspiel unter den Fingern seiner linken Hand macht Phil darauf aufmerksam, dass Clint soeben dabei ist, einen zweiten Finger in sich hinein zu drängen.

Die Vorbereitung auf ihr intimes Beisammensein mag Clint noch nie schwer gefallen sein, aber Phil schließt trotzdem seine Hand um ihn, lässt sie langsam an seiner Erektion auf und abgleiten – wenn auch nur, um sich an Clints Gesichtsausdruck zu weiden.

„Hast du es dir so vorgestellt?“ erkundigt er sich leise, und Clint grinst und nickt, stößt zufrieden in seine Hand hinein. „Ganz genau so.“

Eine Sekunde später hat er die Augen so fest zugekniffen, dass er Sterne sehen muss, und Phil packt erneut mit beiden Händen seine Hüften, als er über ihm schwankt.

„Du weißt, dass ich durchaus bereit bin, dir zu helfen?“ sagt er sanft, und Clint schnaubt und schüttelt den Kopf. „Du lässt dir immer so viel Zeit.“

„Ich lasse mir Zeit, weil ich es genieße, dich betteln zu hören“, erwidert Phil leichthin, und setzt sich auf. „Komm her.“

„Nein, Phil, warte, ich kann das – oh mein Gott!“

Phil hat einen Finger zu Clints in ihn hinein geschoben, und Clint sinkt mit einem hilflosen Winseln gegen seine Brust.

„Schnell genug?“ erkundigt Phil sich sanft. Clint bringt nicht mehr zustande als ein schwaches Nicken.

„Wollen wir es so versuchen?“ fragt Phil betont ruhig, und Clint nickt ein weiteres Mal, sein Atem heiß und stoßweise gegen Phils Schulter.

Also stößt Phil seinen Finger tiefer in Clint hinein, sanft und vorsichtig und doch kraftvoll genug, dass Clint gegen ihn erzittert.

„Das … das fühlt sich unglaublich an“, murmelt Clint nach einer Weile, und Phil ist sich nicht sicher, ob Clint sich bewusst ist, dass er die Worte laut ausgesprochen hat.

Phil hat genug damit zu tun, seine eigene Erregung unter Kontrolle zu halten, dementsprechend macht er Clint nicht darauf aufmerksam, sondern konzentriert sich voll und ganz darauf, Clint auf sich vorzubereiten.

Es dauert nicht lange, hat noch nie lange gedauert – aber zum ersten Mal seit langem stößt Clint ein unzufriedenes Knurren aus, als Phil seine Hand von ihm zurückzieht. „Nicht …“

Phil drückt ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf. „Doch lieber langsam?“

Clint blinzelt ihn an, glitzernde Schweißtropfen in seinen Wimpern, und sein träger Blick fokussiert sich plötzlich. „Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht.“

„Dich geweitet? Das will ich wohl meinen.“

Clint beißt ihm verspielt in die Schulter. „Du weißt sehr gut, was ich meine.“

„Und ich bin durchaus bereit, die Angelegenheit noch ein wenig in die Länge zu ziehen, solltest du deine Meinung geändert haben.“

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen“, erwidert Clint leise, küsst die Stelle, die er eben noch gebissen hat, und richtet sich auf. „Aber ich will dich in mir haben, Agent Coulson. Und zwar sofort.“

‚Wenigstens’, denkt Phil, während er seinen tosenden Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bringen versucht, ‚hat er mich nicht Sir genannt.’

 

„Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du nicht länger im Türrahmen herumlungern würdest“ sagt Bruce leise und legt sein Buch beiseite und auf seinen Nachttisch. „Das macht mich nervös.“

Natasha hebt beide Augenbrauen zum Zeichen, dass sie ihn sehr wohl gehört hat – und verharrt im Türrahmen.

„Nun komm schon rein“, fordert Bruce sie sanft auf, und erst jetzt verlässt sie ihren Platz, betritt sein Zimmer und kommt ans Bett heran.

„Setz dich“, sagt er, begleitet seine Worte mit einer einladenden Geste, und sie lässt sich am Fußende seines Bettes nieder. Einen Moment lang betrachtet Bruce fasziniert ihren Pyjama – Tony hat ihr einen mit Spinnennetz-Stickerei besorgt, silberne Fäden auf schwarzem Grund – dann sieht er ihr in die Augen. „Was kann ich für dich tun?“

„Du hast dich nicht … verwandelt“, sagt Natasha leise, in einem Tonfall, als würde das ihre Anwesenheit, wenn nicht sogar ein paar Absonderlichkeiten des Universums erklären. Bruce neigt leicht den Kopf. „Das ist dir aufgefallen, ja?“

Sie wirft ihm einen stechenden Blick zu. „Mehr, als du dir vorstellen kannst.“

Er seufzt. „Entschuldige.“

Ein spitzbübisches Lächeln huscht über ihre Züge. „Schon gut. Aber erklär mir doch bitte, warum du dich nicht verwandelt hast.“

Er hebt die Schultern. „Weil ich mit einer solchen Konfrontation gerechnet habe, seit Thor nach Asgard verschwunden ist? Weil ich mich auf die Situation einstellen konnte? Weil ich mich … nicht bedroht gefühlt habe, schätze ich.“

Natasha nickt. „Ich auch nicht.“

Einen Moment lang sehen sie einander an, dann nimmt Bruce seine Brille ab und reibt sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und die müden Augen. „Das ist kein eindeutiges Zeichen. Nur, weil ich mich nicht bedroht gefühlt habe, heißt das nicht, dass Loki keine Gefahr mehr darstellt.“

Natasha hebt vage die linke Schulter. „Möglich. Aber es stellt doch eine gewisse Beruhigung dar. Du konntest ihn ignorieren – ich finde das einigermaßen faszinierend.“

Er gibt ihr im Stillen Recht. Den Hulk hat es offenbar nicht die Bohne interessiert, dass Loki mit ihm gemeinsam zu Abend gegessen hat. Er hat nicht mal versucht, einen Auftritt hinzulegen – war völlig zufrieden damit, friedlich zu bleiben und das Geschehen aus dem Hintergrund zu betrachten.

Bruce seufzt und legt seine Brille beiseite. „Ist deine Frage damit beantwortet?“

Sie nickt – und rührt sich nicht von der Stelle. Bruce blinzelt sie an. „Hast du vor, die Nacht hier zu verbringen?“

Sie erwidert seinen Blick ruhig und aus offenen, leicht herausfordernden Augen. „Eigentlich schon, ja.“

Er betrachtet die Betthälfte neben sich, die augenblicklich von Pattie besetzt ist, und zieht die Katze auf seinen Schoß, schlägt die Bettdecke für Natasha zurück. „Kein Wort zu Tony. Oder Darcy.“

Natasha lächelt und schlüpft neben ihm in die Laken. „Nur über meine Leiche.“

Bruce betrachtet sie kurz von der Seite, ehe er das Licht löscht und sich neben ihr ausstreckt. Er ahnt, dass es Lokis Anwesenheit unter Tonys Dach ist, die sie an diesem Abend zu ihm geführt hat – dass sie sich unsicher fühlt, nicht allein schlafen will.

Dass es ausgerechnet seine Anwesenheit ist, die ihr die nötige Ruhe und Sicherheit vermitteln kann, will Bruce nicht ganz in den Kopf – dass es seine Nähe ist, die sie völlig entspannen lässt. Aber ähnlich wie Clint scheint Natasha inzwischen davon auszugehen, dass es nirgendwo so sicher ist, wie in der unmittelbaren Nähe des Hulks.

Manchmal erschreckt es ihn ein wenig, wie schrecklich unlogisch seine Freunde sein können.

 

Atmen. Er darf nicht vergessen zu atmen.

Clint legt den Kopf in den Nacken und füllt seine Lunge mit Sauerstoff, nimmt ein paar tiefe, bewusste Atemzüge, versucht, seinen übersensibilisierten Körper zu entspannen.

„Alles ok?“ fragt Phil ihn leise – fragt es ihn noch immer, jedes Mal. Clints Mund verzieht sich ganz von selbst zu einem Lächeln. „Jah. Alles ok.“

Er bewegt sich über Phil, genießt das leichte Ziehen in seinen Oberschenkeln, die Wärme von Phils Körper unter sich. Genießt es, Phil so tief in sich zu haben.

Phils Hände streichen an seinen Hüften auf und ab, sind zärtlich und warm. Clint weiß, wie fest sie zupacken, wie unnachgiebig sie ihn festhalten können, und er weiß, dass seine Hüften morgen früh von blauen Flecken übersäht sein werden.

Der Gedanke allein schickt ein heißes Kribbeln durch ihn hindurch, jagt eine Gänsehaut über seinen ganzen Rücken. Er kann nicht länger warten.

„Bereit?“ fragt er mit heiserer Stimme, öffnet die Augen und blickt auf Phil hinab. Phil erwidert seinen Blick, lächelt und nickt. „Ich denke schon.“

Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ist offen – erregt und liebevoll und vielleicht sogar ein winziges Bisschen aufgeregt … ein wenig überfordert.

Clint liebt es, wenn Phil ihn so ansieht – dass er Phil dazu bringen kann, ihn so anzusehen. Er hebt seine Hüften an, spürt das vertraute Ziehen in seinen Muskeln, spürt Phil aus ihm gleiten.

Phils Hände an seinen Hüften packen sofort ein wenig fester zu, und Clint muss sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, um ein allzu lautes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Manchmal überrascht es ihn selbst, wie sehr es ihn erregt, wenn Phil ihn fester anpackt.

Er lässt sich zurücksinken, seinen Blick auf Phils Gesicht fixiert, beißt sich fester auf die Unterlippe, als er das erregte Flackern in Phils Augen sieht.

Dann nickt Phil ihm zu, und Clint fängt an, sich richtig zu bewegen, lässt seine Hüften in einem Tempo auf und ab schnellen, das seine Muskeln brennen und seinen Atem beschleunigen lässt.

Phils Finger krallen sich in seine Hüften, besitzergreifend und hilflos zugleich, und Clint kriegt nicht genug von dem Gefühl, wie Phil in ihn stößt, wieder und wieder.

Er will sich schneller bewegen, will Phil noch tiefer in sich haben, will immer noch mehr – aber er kann nicht, sein Körper kann sich nicht schneller bewegen, völlig egal, wie sehr er es will, und Clint entkommt ein frustriertes Winseln.

Bei der nächsten Abwärtsbewegung seiner Hüften stößt Phil sich ihm entgegen.

Clints Kehle entringt sich ein überraschter Schrei, Phils Fingernägel kratzen über seine Haut, und es ist so intensiv, so gut, dass er ein paar Sekunden lang kaum Luft bekommt.

Phil stößt sich ihm entgegen, stößt so tief und so hart in ihn, dass Clint nicht anders kann, als wieder und wieder seinen Namen zu stöhnen – und irgendwann kann er nicht einmal mehr das.

Bald ist er auf sinnlose Laute der Zufriedenheit reduziert – unterbrochen von dem ein oder anderen hilflosen Stöhnen, wenn Phil seine Prostata ganz besonders zielsicher stimuliert.

Clint kommt, ohne dass Phil seine Erektion auch nur berührt hätte, kommt allein dadurch, Phil so tief in sich zu haben – kommt, als Phil seine Hüften schließlich so fest packt, dass es selbst durch den Nebel seiner Erregung zu Clint durchdringt.

Er wirft den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnt, sitzt bebend über Phil, zieht sich um ihn zusammen und erschaudert unwillkürlich, als Phil ihm folgt und sich tief in ihn ergießt.

Einen Moment lang verharren sie so, reglos; zu atemlos und zu überwältigt, um sich zu rühren. Dann nimmt Phil seine Hände von Clints Hüften, lässt sie über seinen Bauch und seine Brust streichen – über jeden Zentimeter von Clints Körper, den er erreichen kann.

Es ist Clints Kontrollen nach Phils Trainingseinheiten mit Natasha nicht völlig unähnlich.

„Alles … alles ok?“ fragt Phil ihn wieder – fragt es ihn noch immer, jedes Mal. Clints Gesicht überzieht ein liebevolles Lächeln. „Mehr, als du dir vorstellen kannst.“

 

Steve steht auf dem Dach der Villa und atmet die kühle Nachtluft ein. Es ist drei Uhr morgens. Er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er zuletzt derartige Probleme hatte, Schlaf zu finden – will sich nicht daran erinnern.

Er hat schon genug mit der hilflosen Wut über die augenblickliche Situation zu tun.

Mit Loki an einem Tisch sitzen zu müssen – mit dem Mann, der seinen Freunden so viel Leid gebracht hat … der Phil beinahe getötet, und Clint zu seiner willenlosen Marionette gemacht hat, der Tony aus dem Fenster geworfen, Natasha solch quälende Worte gesagt, und in Bruce nichts als eine hirnlose Waffe der Zerstörung gesehen hat – es hat Steve Übelkeit verursacht.

In gewisser Hinsicht begreift er, was in Thor vor sich geht, gesteht ihm alle Bruderliebe dieser Welt zu. Aber das macht es nicht besser.

Loki hat versucht, ihre Welt zu erobern. Er hat in der Menschheit nichts als eine Ansammlung von Kreaturen gesehen, die es nötig haben, geführt und beherrscht zu werden. Diese Einstellung ruft viel zu viele üble Erinnerungen in Steve wach – Erinnerungen an eine Vergangenheit, die er so unglaublich weit hinter sich lassen musste, und die er doch nie ganz loslassen kann.

Als er Schritte hinter sich hört, fährt er unwillkürlich herum, beide Hände zu Fäusten geballt und abwehrend erhoben, aber das kühle Schimmern des Ark-Reaktors lässt ihn augenblicklich entspannen.

„Was zur Hölle treibst du hier oben?“ erkundigt Tony sich leise bei ihm.

„Nachdenken“, erwidert Steve ebenso leise. „Was machst du hier oben?“

„Dich einsammeln“, erwidert Tony spitz. „Ich habe Order von Pepper, dich ins Bett zu bringen.“

Steves Ohren werden ein wenig rot. „Woher wisst ihr überhaupt, dass ich hier bin?“

Tony macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „JARVIS. Und jetzt sag mir doch bitte, ob du lediglich extra-früh aufgestanden bist, oder ob du diesen unnötigen Zeitvertreib namens Schlaf gleich ganz hast ausfallen lassen.“

„Von dir muss ich mir nun wirklich keine Vorhaltungen machen lassen, was das angeht“, gibt Steve trocken zurück, und Tony grinst – dann schüttelt er dennoch seufzend den Kopf. „Aber, aber Steve – ich bin Tony Stark! Du bist bloß Captain America!“

Er legt leicht den Kopf schief. „Hat unser Gast dich um deine wohlverdiente Nachtruhe gebracht?“

Steve atmet tief durch. „Er ist der Feind, Tony.“

Tony zuckt mit den Schultern. „Er ist Thors Bruder. Das macht die ganze Sache ein wenig kompliziert. Mit deinen deutschen Fans hast du dich doch auch angefreundet. Sogar mit Natasha hast du dich angefreundet – einer dreckigen Kommunistin!“

„Meine deutschen Fans sind die Nachfahren der Menschen, die ich … bekämpft habe“, rechtfertigt Steve sich hilflos und lässt Natasha samt unreinlichem Kommunismus dezent unter den Tisch fallen. „Loki ist noch immer Derselbe!“

„Ganz so kann man das nicht sagen“, mischt sich eine weibliche Stimme ein, und Steve und Tony fahren gleichzeitig herum.

Die Lady Sif tritt aus dem Dunkel und in den Schein von Tonys Ark-Reaktor. „Ich wollte die Herren nicht erschrecken – und es liegt mir völlig fern, zu lauschen, aber ich konnte nicht umhin, zu hören, was besprochen wurde.“

Sie trägt noch immer ihre Rüstung, wirkt frisch und wach wie der junge Morgen, und genau so ungezähmt. Tony kann sie nur anstarren. „Hat Pepper dir kein … Zimmer gegeben?“ erkundigt er sich lahm, und kann Steve keinen Vorwurf daraus machen, als er ihn fassungslos anstarrt.

Nie zuvor hat Tony Stark ein weibliches Wesen derartig ungeschickt adressiert. (Natasha zählt nicht.)

„Ich habe Unterkunft und Schlafgewänder erhalten“, erwidert Sif lächelnd. „Aber es hat mich danach verlangt, die midgardische Nacht zu betrachten. Die Sterne sehen von hier aus völlig anders aus als in Asgard.“

Sie richtet ihren Blick gen Himmel, zeigt Tony und Steve ihr makelloses, entschlossenes Profil. „Vieles erscheint in völlig neuem Licht, wenn man es aus einer anderen Perspektive betrachtet“, sagt sie leise, und das Schmunzeln in ihren Mundwinkeln deutet an, dass sie nicht mehr über Sterne redet. „Unser Prinz hat so viel mehr Herz, seit er von der Erde zurückgekehrt ist.“

Tony seufzt. „Wir haben Thor zu viel geknuddelt. Ich gebe Darcy die Schuld.“

Sif wendet ihm ihren Blick zu. „Ich habe nicht von Thor gesprochen.“

Tony starrt sie an. „Ich dachte, die Dame würde es Loki dann doch ein wenig übel nehmen, dass er …“, Tonys Hände beschreiben eine ausschweifende Geste, „… naja … Alles – Alles, das er getan hat.“

„Oh, ich nehme es ihm übel“, erwidert Sif gelassen. „Aber wir haben ihn bekämpft, haben ihn besiegt – haben gesehen, wie Thor unter seinem Verlust gelitten hat.“ Ein trauriges Lächeln gleitet über ihre Züge. „Loki ist nicht mehr Derselbe. Seine Abhängigkeit von Thor hat ihn dazu gezwungen, endlich zu begreifen, dass er zwar kein Kind Asgards sein mag, dass Thor ihn aber um dessenthalben nicht weniger liebt. Dass Thor ihn immer geliebt hat.“

Steve, wie üblich mehr oder weniger sprachlos im Angesicht einer Dame, räuspert sich vorsichtig. „Lokis Abhängigkeit von Thor?“

Sif zögert einen Moment. „Thor hat es euch nicht erzählt?“

„Ich bin sicher, er hat es bloß vergessen“, behauptet Tony prompt. Steve wirft ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu.

Sif lacht leise auf. „Durchaus möglich. Aber es steht mir nicht zu, die Geheimnisse unserer Prinzen auszuplaudern. Ich fürchte, ich habe schon zu viel gesagt.“

Tony stöhnt leise auf. „Uns neugierig gemacht – das hast du. Über kurz oder lang wird’s sowieso rauskommen, also kannst du’s uns genau so gut auch jetzt erzählen.“

Sif runzelt leicht die Stirn, betrachtet ihn mit einem Alles durchdringenden Blick, der ihn ganz schrecklich an Pepper erinnert, und nickt schließlich. „Ich glaube, du hast Recht, Antony.“

Sie richtet ihren Blick wieder gen Himmel, schweigt einen Moment, ehe sie einen tiefen Atemzug nimmt. „Wisset dies: Asgard hatte viele Jahrhunderte lang nur einen einzigen Feind – Jotunheim. Die Kinder Asgards wachsen mit dem Gedanken an diese Bedrohung auf, unsere Gutenachtgeschichten drehen sich um Frostriesen, um die Monster in ihrem Land aus Eis und Hass. Als Kind hat Thor es geliebt, sich auszumalen, wie er sie besiegen, wie er diese Rasse von Monstern vernichten würde – jeden Einzelnen von ihnen. Als er zum Krieger herangewachsen war, war niemand so rücksichtslos wie er, niemand verspürte so viel Vergnügen im Kampf gegen sie.“

Tony starrt sie an, öffnet seinen Mund und schließt ihn wieder. Steve legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und drückt sanft zu.

„Loki ist ein Frostriese“, sagt Sif leise. „Er unterscheidet sich vom Rest seiner Rasse, ist kleiner, gewitzter, schneller – aber er ist ein Frostriese. Ich kann mir kaum ausmalen, welche Ängste sich seiner bemächtigt haben, als er es herausgefunden hat. Als er herausgefunden hat, dass seine Eltern nicht seine Eltern sind, dass seine wahren Eltern ihn nicht wollten, dass sie die Monster sind, die sein Bruder so sehr hasst – die er selbst so sehr hasst.“

Sif wendet ihren Blick von den Sternen ab, sieht Tony stattdessen direkt in die Augen. „Aber Thor hat sich nicht von ihm abgewendet, als er es herausgefunden hat. Thor liebt ihn noch immer. Thor hat ihm verziehen, hat ihm alles verziehen, das er ihm angetan hat, weil er einfach nicht anders kann.“

Konfrontiert mit derartig grenzenlosem Großmut, muss Tony sich räuspern. „Das alles erklärt noch immer nicht, wieso Loki von ihm abhängig sein soll.“

Sif lächelt und neigt leicht ihr Haupt. „Als Thor die Regenbogenbrücke zerstört hat“, sagt sie leise, „als Loki gefallen ist und wir ihn verloren glaubten – unfassbar viel Zeit ist seitdem für ihn vergangen. Und er war allein, war die ganze Zeit allein in Kälte und Dunkelheit – und das Dunkel und die Kälte haben von ihm Besitz ergriffen, sind ein Teil von ihm geworden. Wenn er zu lange allein ist, zulange abgeschnitten ist von Licht und Wärme, dann verfällt er in einen Zustand, der …“ Sie runzelt die Stirn. „Er ist dann nicht länger er selbst.“

„Licht und Wärme“, wiederholt Steve leise, und Sif wendet ihm den Blick zu und nickt. „In einem Wort: Thor. Der Allvater und seine Gemahlin können einen gewissen Einfluss auf Loki ausüben, Volstagg und Fandral ebenso, und auch ich bin dazu in der Lage, sein Leiden ein wenig zu lindern – aber Hogun vermag es nicht, und der Einzige, der wirklich etwas für ihn tun kann, ist Thor.“

„Weil er der Einzige ist, der ihm wirklich vergeben hat“, sagt Steve leise, und Sif nickt zustimmend. „Er ist der Einzige, der sich nicht darum schert, was Loki ist, oder was er getan hat – er will einfach nur, dass es seinem kleinen Bruder gut geht.“

Sie lacht leise auf, hilflos und liebevoll zugleich. „Er ist Asgards mächtigster Krieger, und doch ist sein Herz noch weit Ehrfurcht gebietender als seine Taten auf dem Schlachtfeld.“

Tony weiß nicht, was er darauf erwidern soll, Steve genau so wenig, und Sif fährt entschlossen fort. „Ich hoffe, meine Worte konnten auch eure Herzen bewegen, Wächter Midgards. Loki mag euch Leid gebracht haben, aber dafür hat er bereits gebüßt, noch ehe ihr jemals sein Antlitz erblickt hattet. Als er hier auf die Erde kam, waren seine Taten bereits von Kälte und Dunkelheit beherrscht. Lastet sie ihm nicht zu schwer an.“

Sie nickt ihnen zu, deutet eine leichte Verneigung an, und entfernt sich. Steve und Tony starren ihr einen Moment lang nach, regungs- und sprachlos, dann räuspert Tony sich nachdrücklich. „Ob ich sie wohl als Rednerin für unser Gleichberechtigungsprojekt gewinnen kann?“

Steve nickt beipflichtend. „Du solltest es zumindest versuchen – und Thor gleich mit ihr.“ Ein geisterhaftes Grinsen huscht über seine Züge. „Selbst wenn er die Regenbogenbrücke kaputt gemacht hat.“

Tony kann ihn nur fasziniert von der Seite anblinzeln.

 

Als Bruce aufwacht, starrt er direkt in Darcys unverschämt grinsendes Gesicht. Einen Moment lang weiß er nicht, womit er diesen Anblick am frühen Morgen verdient hat, dann regt Natasha sich hinter ihm – drückt ihr Gesicht in seinen Nacken.

Darcy grinst noch ein wenig breiter. „Guten Morgen, Professor.“

So nennt sie ihn für gewöhnlich nur, wenn er wirklich in ganz schrecklichen Schwierigkeiten ist – wenn er sein Labor seit Stunden nicht verlassen hat, oder seine Brille nicht finden kann, weil er vergessen hat, dass er sie schon aufhat zum Beispiel.

„Womit habe ich diesen Einbruch in meine Privatsphäre verdient?“ erkundigt er sich leise bei ihr, und sie lässt sich neben dem Bett auf den Hintern plumpsen, lehnt sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. „Ich wollte dir den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch vorbei bringen.“

Er hebt eine Augenbraue. „Entgegen sämtlicher Anzeichen bin ich nicht eins von den Mädels, Darcy.“

Ihr unverschämtes Grinsen nimmt alarmierende Intensität an. „Oh, glaub mir, das sehe ich.“

Natasha hebt ihren Kopf an und wirft Darcy über Bruce hinweg einen strengen Blick zu. „Wir haben lediglich zusammen geschlafen.“

Bruce fängt an zu husten, und Darcy entkommt ein fassungsloses Lachen. „Ach wirklich?“

„Ich meine das wörtlich“, rügt Natasha sie mit einem kleinen Rümpfen ihrer perfekten Nase, und Darcys Lachen erstickt augenblicklich. „Ist das euer Ernst?“

Bruce spürt Natasha hinter sich nicken, und eine Sekunde später ist Darcy vom Bettvorleger aufgesprungen. „Dann muss ich mich ganz offensichtlich nicht beherrschen.“

Damit wirft sie sich zu ihnen ins Bett.

„Unglaublich“, murmelt Bruce in sein Kopfkissen, während Darcy sich voller Elan zwischen sie wühlt – Natasha nimmt das Ganze mit bezeichnendem Gleichmut hin.

Bruce wirft ihr einen fassungslosen Blick zu, als Darcy endlich ruhig liegt, und Natasha zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich bin eins von den Mädels. Ich will den Klatsch und Tratsch hören.“

Darcy räkelt sich wohlig. „Ein Gefühl wie Weihnachten. Das müssen wir öfter machen.“

Bruce kann nicht begreifen, wie das sein Leben ist. „Erzähl uns deine Neuigkeiten“, seufzt er gottergeben. „Was hat Jane dir erzählt?“

„Woher weißt du, dass ich meine Neuigkeiten von Jane habe?“ fragt Darcy ihn und piekt ihm in die Hüfte. „Ich könnte sie genau so gut von Fandral haben. Vielleicht haben Fandral und ich letzte Nacht zusammen _geschlafen_.“

„Noch ein Wort über die Schlafarrangements der vergangenen Nacht, und ich mach dir nie wieder Kaffee“, droht Bruce ihr mit einem erschöpften Lächeln, und sie greift sich entsetzt an die Brust. „Das ist aber sehr hart.“

„So bin ich“, behauptet er trocken. „Fies und gemein – besonders, wenn man mich wütend macht. Und jetzt erzähl endlich. Natasha wird schon ganz blau vor Neugier.“

„Lustig, dass du das sagst“, erwidert Darcy und reckt ihr Kinn gen Zimmerdecke. „Loki wird nämlich auch manchmal blau. Wie ein Schlumpf.“

 

Pepper ist nicht sonderlich überrascht, als sie in die Küche kommt, und Tony und Steve dabei erwischt, wie sie gemeinsam Kaffee trinken.

Aber sie hatte damit gerechnet, sie entweder ölverschmiert oder mehr oder weniger verschwitzt vorzufinden. Denn wenn Tony mitten in der Nacht ihr Bett verlässt, dann verschwindet er entweder in seine Werkstatt oder zum Training. 

Oder er geht die Welt retten.

„Guten Morgen“, sagt sie unsicher, verharrt einen Augenblick lang im Türrahmen – aber Steve begrüßt sie mit einem ruhigen Lächeln, und Tony sieht nicht aus, als sei etwas Ernsthaftes vorgefallen. JARVIS hätte ihr auch gesagt, wenn das Verbrechen in der Nacht auffällig geworden wäre und des Einsatzes von Iron Man und Captain America bedurft hätte.

„Warum bist du nicht zurück ins Bett gekommen?“ erkundigt sie sich also mit einem Hauch Vorwurf in der Stimme bei Tony, und er seufzt. „Steve und ich hatten was zu besprechen.“

Pepper blinzelt und kommt an den Tisch heran. „Ach ja? Und das konnte nicht bis zum Sonnenaufgang warten?“

„Du hast mich mitten in der Nacht aufs Dach geschickt, um ihn reinzuholen, gute Frau, beschwer dich nicht.“

„Ich habe dich aufs Dach geschickt, um ihn reinzuholen, damit er Schlaf bekommt, Tony“, erwidert sie erschöpft. „Nicht, damit ihr euch gegenseitig wach halten könnt.“

„Dein Plan war doch schon in dem Moment zum Scheitern verurteilt, als du mich geschickt hast“, entgegnet er brüsk. Aber er steht von seinem Stuhl auf und tritt an die Kaffeemaschine heran. „Doppelter Schuss Espresso mit Caramel-Sirup?“

Pepper seufzt. „Genau, was ich jetzt brauche.“

Sein stolzes Grinsen erhellt ihr den Tag. Sie kann nicht anders, als sich zu ihm stellen und ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe drücken. „Das nächste Mal kommst du zurück ins Bett. Ich will schließlich auch hören, was es so unglaublich Wichtiges zu besprechen gibt – es sei denn natürlich, wir reden hier von streng geheimen militärischen Informationen, die du selbstverständlich nie an mich weiter gibst. Nie.“

Am Küchentisch verbirgt Steve ein Grinsen in seiner großen Handfläche, und Tony räuspert sich nachdrücklich. „Selbstverständlich. Nie.“

In seine Augen tritt ein gefährliches Funkeln. „Das nächste Mal bringe ich Steve also einfach mit ins Bett.“

Pepper lacht leise auf, und Steve errötet, ganz wie erwartet, bis unter die Haarwurzeln. Tony ist sichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst.

Er macht Pepper ihren Kaffee, und versorgt den langsam abkühlenden Steve und sich selbst mit Nachschub. Erst, als sie alle gemeinsam wieder am Tisch sitzen, öffnet Tony den Mund, um eine Erklärung abzugeben – und schließt ihn wieder. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wo ich anfangen soll.“

Pepper zieht ihre Tasse an sich heran und tunkt einen Keks in ihren Milchschaum. „Vorzugsweise am Anfang, Tony.“

„Du bist garstig, wenn du allein schlafen musstest, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?“

„Du bist selbst Schuld daran, dass ich garstig bin, weil ich allein schlafen musste, Tony Stark, und jetzt erzähl mir endlich, was los ist.“

Er räuspert sich. „Steve und ich haben letzte Nacht die Lady Sif auf dem Dach getroffen.“

Pepper macht sich mit einem Ruck gerade. „Wenn sich das Dach jetzt zum allgemeinen Treffpunkt entwickelt, musst du etwas bezüglich der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen unternehmen, Tony. Die Dachpfeiler sind nicht mehr die Jüngsten.“

Er starrt sie an. „Ich habe letzte Nacht eine Göttin auf meinem Dach getroffen, und du machst dir Gedanken über ein paar morsche Balken?“

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ist nicht die erste Göttin, die du auf dem Dach getroffen hast.“

Dieses Argument muss er wohl oder übel gelten lassen. „Jedenfalls hat Sif uns ein paar Neuigkeiten bezüglich unseres Lieblingsgastes erzählt … Woraufhin Steve und ich beschlossen haben, ihm nicht mehr ganz so abneigend gegenüber zu stehen.“

„Es freut mich, das zu hören“, erwidert Pepper gelassen. „Krieg ich die Neuigkeiten jetzt auch bald zu hören?“

„Garstig“, sagt Tony mit Nachdruck, dann gibt er mit Steves Unterstützung an sie weiter, was Sif ihnen in der vergangenen Nacht erzählt hat.


	4. Chapter 4

Hämmer. Thors Schlafgewand ist mit kleinen Hämmern dekoriert.

Loki will nie wieder zu diesem Anblick aufwachen müssen, allein schon, weil die Erinnerung, wie Mjölnir auf seiner Brust gelegen, und ihn zu kompletter Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt hat, zu seinen unangenehmeren gehört. (Loki ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass das wirklich passiert ist. Das kann er weitaus nicht von all seinen Erinnerungen behaupten.)

Mjölnir nicht ganz unähnlich liegt augenblicklich Thors Arm auf seiner Brust – verdammt ihn ebenfalls zu Bewegungslosigkeit.

Zu allem Überfluss schnarcht Thor auch noch.

Aber Lokis Körper wird von angenehmer Wärme durchflutet, er weiß wo, wann und wer er ist, er fürchtet nicht länger falsche Visionen in jedem Schatten. Also lässt er Thor schlafen, lässt ihn schnarchen, betrachtet den Arm über seiner Brust mit widerwilliger Zuneigung.

Thor neigt dazu, ihn festzuhalten – ganz besonders im Schlaf. Thor fürchtet tatsächlich, ihn erneut zu verlieren.

Loki kann es nicht begreifen. Aber er wird Thor nicht darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er ihn hassen, dass er ihn vielleicht sogar töten sollte. Beim letzten Mal hat Thor nicht sonderlich wohlwollend darauf reagiert.

Loki begrüßt es nicht, von diesem unmanierlichen Bären von einem Mann geschüttelt und ausgeschimpft zu werden wie ein kleines Kind – schätzt es keineswegs, auch nur die Andeutung von Reue und Tränen in Thors Augen zu sehen.

Wenn er Thor nur begreiflich machen könnte, dass er seine Vergebung nicht verdient hat. Er war bereit, Thor zu töten, er hat ihn getötet – und das aus Angst, aus Feigheit, aus Eifersucht. Seine Furcht vor Thors Reaktion, sollte er je erfahren, wie es um seine wahre Abstammung beschaffen ist, war so groß, dass er jedem Versuch Thors, seiner verfluchten Existenz ein Ende zu bereiten, zuvor kommen wollte.

Schmerz strahlt plötzlich durch seine Brust, kalt und stechend, und Loki schließt die Augen und nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. Neben ihm erwacht Thor mit einem erstickten Keuchen, zieht mit einem Ruck seinen Arm von ihm zurück – bedeckt ihn stattdessen halb mit seinem Körper, zieht ihn in eine wärmende Umarmung. „Was hast du getan?“

Loki kann nicht antworten, der Schmerz schnürt ihm die Kehle zu, und er presst sein Gesicht in Thors Halsbeuge, atmet den Geruch nach Sonne und Blut ein, der Thor stets anhaftet, völlig egal, wie lange die letzte Schlacht auch her sein mag – wie lange es her sein mag, dass er im Angesicht der Sonne gewandelt ist.

Thors Hand gleitet in seinen Nacken, fährt durch die Strähnen seines gestutzten Haars, groß und warm und voll unbändiger Kraft.

Loki fürchtet diese Kraft beinahe so sehr wie sie ihn mit einem Gefühl von Sicherheit erfüllt.

Er presst seine Stirn an Thors Hals und lauscht auf seinen Herzschlag. Manchmal geht es über seinen Verstand, wie nahe er daran war, ihn für immer aus den neun Königreichen zu löschen. Ohne Mjölnir und seine Götterkraft wäre Thor gestorben, hingestreckt durch den Zerstörer. Thors Kraft, all seine Wärme, der Geruch nach Blut und Sonne wären verloren.

Der kalte Schmerz breitet sich in ihm aus, strahlt bis in seine Lungen, und er kann nicht atmen.

„Hör auf“, murmelt Thor an seinem Ohr, „hör auf damit, Loki.“

Als sei es seine Schuld, als würde er sich diesen Schmerz absichtlich zufügen. Als genieße er es, langsam und elendig zu ersticken.

„Loki!“ Thors Stimme hat einen Unterton von verzweifelter Wut angenommen – und Loki weiß, was folgen wird – kneift die Augen fester zu.

Aber diesmal schlägt Thor ihn nicht, legt nicht Hand an ihn – er pustet ihm ins Ohr.

Loki ist derartig verdutzt, dass er die Augen wieder aufschlägt, um Thor verwirrt anblinzeln zu können. Im ersten Moment bemerkt er nicht einmal, dass der Schmerz verschwunden ist, und er wieder frei atmen kann.

Thor grinst auf ihn hinab, sichtlich stolz auf seinen tollen Trick. „Das war Janes Idee“, verkündet er mit ungewohnt gemäßigter Lautstärke. „Lass sie uns aufsuchen, um sie darüber zu informieren, wie erfolgreich ihre List sich bewährt hat!“

 

Clint bleibt einen Moment lang vor der Tür zur Küche stehen, wappnet sich, nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. Phil steht hinter ihm, schweigend, ruhig, legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

Phil fragt ihn nicht, ob er ok ist – weil er ganz genau weiß, wie sinnlos die Frage in diesem Moment ist. Aber er drängt ihn auch nicht vorwärts, wartet voller Geduld, bis Clint so weit ist.

Als Clint sich endlich durch die Tür wagt, stellt sich heraus, dass die ganze Aufregung mehr oder weniger umsonst war. Loki ist nicht anwesend – keiner ihrer asgardischen Besucher ist anwesend.

Stattdessen sitzt die übliche Besetzung um den Tisch versammelt – zur Feier des Tages in den grässlichen Themenschlafanzügen, die Tony ihnen allen besorgt hat. Darcy ist heute ein wandelnder iPod, Natasha mit silbernen Spinnennetzen bestickt – und Pepper schafft es irgendwie, ihre Salz- und Pfefferstreuer mit würdevoller Erhabenheit zu tragen.

Clint ist langsam davon überzeugt, dass Tony sich heimlich eine Textilfabrik in Indien gekauft hat. (Oder er lässt die Pyjamas über einen Zweig seiner neuen Plüschtierfabrik herstellen. Alles denkbar. Clint muss ihn daran erinnern, dass er ein verdammtes Hulk-Plüschtier haben will. In Originalgröße.)

So wie es aussieht, kann von Frühstück noch nicht die Rede sein – aber diverse Kaffeetassen auf dem Tisch deuten an, dass Koffein bereits mehr als reichlich konsumiert wurde.

„Guten Morgen“, sagt Clint leise, setzt sich auf seinen üblichen Stuhl, und wünscht sich unwillkürlich, die anderen würden ihn nicht ganz so auffällig aus dem Augenwinkel mustern.

Bruce erhebt sich von seinem Platz, drückt im Vorbeigehen seine Schulter, und Clint seufzt und schließt kurz die Augen. Wenn er lieb Bitte sagt, kriegt er den Hulk-Plüschi in Originalgröße vielleicht auch von Bruce. Es hat etwas unglaublich Beruhigendes, vom Hulk im Arm gehalten zu werden. Zumindest für Clint. Für größenwahnsinnige Superschurken vermutlich nicht ganz so sehr.

„Pfefferminz-Schoko Sirup?“ fragt Bruce ihn leise, und Clint nickt. „Extra viel Milchschaum.“ Er blickt in die Runde. „Unsere Gäste haben sich noch nicht blicken lassen?“

Tony zuckt mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht warten sie auf Jane.“

„Niemand wartet auf Jane“, erklärt Darcy mit einem Hauch Entsetzen in der Stimme. „Mit dem Frühstück auf Jane zu warten, bedeutet sich einem gar schrecklichen Hungertod auszuliefern.“

Tony zuckt ein weiteres Mal mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht wissen sie das nicht.“

„Sie haben mehr als zwei Monate mit Jane verbracht“, sagt Bruce gelassen. „Sie wissen es.“

Steve seufzt. „Warum genau warten wir dann auf Jane?“

Clint verbirgt sein Gesicht in seiner Handfläche und gibt sich den Zuckungen seines hilflosen Gelächters hin. Er liebt diese Bande von Wahnsinnigen.

 

Jane befindet sich in diesem halb komatösen Zustand, den sie gern als Schlaf bezeichnet, und der Darcy mehr als nur einmal dazu veranlasst hat, ihren Puls zu messen, um zu überprüfen, ob sie noch lebt.

Thor steht neben ihrem Bett, blickt mit hilfloser Zärtlichkeit in den Augen auf sie hinab, und scheint nicht zu wissen, wie weiter vorzugehen ist.

Loki kann nicht fassen, dass Thor, Gott des Donners und furchtloser Kriegsherr, siegreich in unzähligen Schlachten, nach wie vor davor zurückschreckt, die Dame seines Herzens aus ihrem Schlaf aufzustören.

Was soll sie schon tun – ihn anfallen? Jane mag furchterregend in ihrem Zorn sein, aber am Ende des Tages muss sie dennoch auf nicht nur eine sondern zwei Kisten steigen, um sich mit Thor auf Augenhöhe zu befinden.

Thors anhaltende Unsicherheit im Umgang mit ihr löst eine nicht zu leugnende Belustigung in Loki aus – er setzt sich kurz entschlossen aufs Bett. „Jane.“

Jane murrt.

Mit dieser Reaktion ist Loki vertraut – viel zu sehr, wenn er ehrlich ist. Thor schiebt ihn seit Neuestem viel zu oft vor, um sie zu wecken. Er legt seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Jane.“

Sie murrt ein weiteres Mal – laut und lang gezogen, und Loki schüttelt ihre Schulter. „Es ist Zeit, Jane.“

Jane grunzt und rollt sich auf den Bauch.

„Ich fürchte, sie ist tot“, bemerkt Loki trocken. Thor wagt sich einen Schritt dichter ans Bett heran. „Es wird nicht amüsanter, je öfter du darüber scherzt“, sagt er gelassen, legt Loki seinerseits die Hand auf die Schulter. Ein Grinsen zieht über seinem Gesicht auf. „Vielleicht sollten wir sie mit kaltem Wasser überschütten.“

„Das hab ich gehört“, knurrt Jane in ihr Kopfkissen.

„Es spricht“, merkt Loki an – und fällt beinahe vom Bett, als Jane plötzlich kerzengerade neben ihm sitzt. „Frühstück!“

Thor scheint mindestens so verdutzt zu sein wie Loki, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. „Was ist damit?“

„Das Frühstück mit den Anderen! Kaffee! Frische Brötchen! Kaffee! Wie spät ist es? Am Ende fangen sie noch ohne uns an!“ Sie rutscht aus dem Bett und rennt ins Bad, und Loki starrt die Tür an, die sie hinter sich zugeworfen hat. „Was sind das für Symbole auf ihrem Gewand?“

„Das ist das Periodensystem der Elemente“, erwidert Thor feierlich – und Loki weiß instinktiv, dass er keine Ahnung hat, wovon er redet. Er wird Jane fragen müssen.

So sehr Loki diese Frau auch einst verachtet haben mag – sie weiß so gut wie immer, wovon sie spricht. Sie ist intelligent. Ohne ihre Hilfe wäre es nie so schnell gelungen, den Bifrost zu reparieren.

Es mag mit einer gehörigen Menge an Unwillen sein, aber Loki bewundert Jane. Nicht zuletzt, weil es ihr mit derartiger Leichtigkeit gelingt, Thor um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln, ohne es überhaupt darauf anzulegen.

 

Darcy, ausgesandt die außerirdischen Besucher zum Frühstück abzuholen, findet eine Reihe leerer Zimmer vor. Sie ist nicht amüsiert. „JARVIS, wo sind unsere asgardischen Gäste?“

_Im Garten, Miss Darcy. Die Lady Sif hat ihre Gefährten bei Sonnenaufgang zu einem Kräftemessen unter midgardischen Bedingungen herausgefordert._

„Oh, ganz toll“, seufzt Darcy und macht sich auf den Weg. „Eine zweite Natasha.“

Aber als Darcy den entsprechenden Teil des Gartens erreicht – umgeben von Büschen und Bäumen und sicher vor neugierigen Blicken aller Art – hat Sif soeben Fandral zu Boden geworfen. Jetzt kniet sie auf seiner Brust, hat den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und lacht – fröhlich und frei und sichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst. Darcy muss ihre Meinung revidieren.

Natasha zeigt keine Emotionen, wenn sie trainiert, und schon gar nicht hätte sie ihre Deckung derartig vernachlässigt, dass Fandral sie packen und von sich schleudern könnte.

Sif fängt sich ab, schlägt ein Rad und steht fest auf beiden Beinen, als Darcy sie erreicht – Fandral setzt sich auf, schenkt ihr ein gut gelauntes Lächeln. „Guten Morgen, Mylady.“

Sie grinst ihm zu, blickt sich um. „Wo ist der Rest von euch?“

Ein Rascheln aus dem nächsten Baum verrät Hoguns Position, eine Sekunde später steht er neben ihr.

„Volstagg scheint wieder eingeschlafen zu sein“, bemerkt Fandral mit amüsiertem Unterton und steht auf, deutet über seine Schulter hinweg in Richtung eines von der Morgensonne beschienenen Fleckens Rasen.

Darcy ist nicht ganz klar, wie ihr der schlafende Gigant bisher entgehen konnte – sein Bart muss eine unfassbar gute Tarnung abgeben, besonders im Herbst.

„Kommt ihr zum Frühstück?“ erkundigt sie sich, blickt fragend in die Runde. In ihrem Rücken gibt Volstagg ein Schnauben von sich und setzt sich langsam auf, schüttelt ein paar Blätter aus seinem Bart.

Fandral stemmt beide Hände in die Hüften. „Du könntest wenigstens so tun, als würde nicht schon die Erwähnung einer Mahlzeit ausreichen, dich aus dem tiefsten Schlummer aufzustören.“

Volstagg kommt schnaufend auf die Beine. „Warum sollte ich das tun?“

Fandral zieht ihm eine leidende Grimasse. „Du bist so berechenbar.“

„Ihr seid sowas von verheiratet“, sagt Darcy grinsend. „Und ihr wascht euch besser die Hände, ehe ihr euch an den Tisch setzt. Sonst gibt’s Ärger von Pepper.“

Eine Drohung, die sämtliche anwesenden Halbgötter mit angemessener Ehrfurcht erfüllt – wenn Volstagg Darcy auch darauf aufmerksam macht, dass er seiner Gemahlin in Treue ergeben ist.

Eine Aussage, die Fandral spöttisch schnauben lässt. „Eine reich gedeckte Tafel ist deiner treuen Ergebenheit weit sicherer als deine Gemahlin.“

Volstagg blinzelt ihn gutmütig an. „Du vergisst, mein lieber Fandral, dass meine Hilda eine _äußerst_ reich gedeckte Tafel ist.“

Fandral bezeichnet ihn als schamlosen Genießer, eine Beleidigung, die Volstagg geübt an sich abprallen lässt. Er bezichtigt Fandral der Eifersucht, und lässt offen, ob er auf Hilda oder Volstagg selbst eifersüchtig sein soll.

Hogun und Sif werfen sich einen flüchtigen Blick der leidgeprüften Gottergebenheit zu, der Darcy laut auflachen lässt. Thor scheint wirklich zu wissen, wie er sich seine Freunde auszusuchen hat.

 

Der Küchentisch ist reich gedeckt, als Thor seine Liebsten vor sich her in die Küche schiebt – schon beinahe überladen – aber seine Aufmerksamkeit gilt allein Clint und Phil.

Nach den Geschehnissen am vergangenen Abend hatte er gefürchtet, Lokis Anwesenheit mit dem Verlust dieser Freunde bezahlen zu müssen. Sie in vertrauter Manier mit den Anderen am Tisch sitzen zu sehen, erfüllt ihn mit überschäumender Freude.

Er löst seinen Griff von Lokis Schulter und Janes Hüfte, eilt in den Raum hinein und schlingt seine Arme gleichzeitig um Clint und Phil, drückt sie mit einem erleichterten Seufzer an sich.

Phil hat es bisher geschafft, Thors Umarmungen zu entkommen, aber mit einer derartigen Attacke am frühen Morgen hat er nicht gerechnet. Er ächzt.

Clint hingegen lässt einen Seufzer hören, der beinahe so erleichtert klingt wie Thors. Phil nimmt sich im Stillen vor, Clint bei der nächsten Gelegenheit vorzuschlagen, seine Freunde weit häufiger zu umarmen.

Er weiß, dass Clint es insgeheim genießt, aber er weiß außerdem, dass Clint das erstens niemals zugeben wird, und zweitens wahrscheinlich davon ausgeht, Phil könne eifersüchtig werden, wenn er es tut.

Phil hat seine Eifersucht zu Bruce Banner überwunden, und den hat Clint halbnackt umarmt, während Phil im Koma lag. Phil schätzt, er wird mit voll bekleideten Umarmungen klar kommen.

„Es erfüllt mich mit großer Freude, euch zu sehen“, erklärt Thor seinen Überfall, und Phil erwacht aus seinen Überlegungen, um festzustellen, dass er nach wie vor umarmt wird.

„Wir sind auch froh, dich zu sehen, Kumpel“, erwidert Clint betont leichtherzig und tätschelt Thors goldenes Haupt.

Er ist sich Lokis Anwesenheit in seinem Rücken so bewusst wie der eines Messers, das sich gegen seine Wirbelsäule presst. Aber auch er hat inzwischen Lokis Geschichte gehört, also beschließt Clint, das unangenehm kühle Stechen zu ignorieren.

Er würde Loki nach wie vor am Liebsten dafür umbringen, dass er ihm beinahe Phil weggenommen hätte, aber da er das nicht kann – Thor hätte da wohl ein Wörtchen mitzureden – bleibt ihm nur, Lokis Existenz so gut es eben geht zu ignorieren.

Clint ist unglaublich gut darin, die unnötigen und unangenehmen Aspekte seines Daseins auszublenden. Eine Fähigkeit, die ihn unter anderem zum besten Scharfschützen der Welt macht.

Thor richtet sich endlich wieder auf, und stellt fest, dass Jane bereits mit ihrer ersten – möglicherweise auch bereits der zweiten – Tasse Kaffee am Tisch sitzt, während Loki im Türrahmen verharrt ist.

Er erweckt den Eindruck, als habe er vor, das auch weiter zu tun. Thor unterdrückt ein Stirnrunzeln und geht zu ihm, fasst Loki am Ellenbogen und blickt sich am Tisch um. „Wo ist Darcy? Wo sind die Lady Sif und der Krieger Drei?“

„Wir sind hier, wir sind hier, kein Grund zur Panik!“ Darcy herdet ihre Schäfchen durch die Terrassentür in die Küche und wischt sich das leicht zerzauste Haar aus der Stirn. „Ich bin sowas von darauf vorbereitet, einem Rudel SHIELD Agenten Dampf zu machen, Phil – das glaubst du gar nicht!“

Er betrachtet ihre mitgenommene Gestalt, betrachtet den asgardischen Besuch – die Grasspuren an Sifs und Fandrals Aufmachung, die Blätter in Hoguns Bart – und hebt beide Augenbrauen. „Ich glaube.“

Pepper räuspert sich leise, aber Fandral kommt ihr zuvor, ehe sie Einwände gegen grasgespickte Rüstungen am Frühstückstisch erheben kann. „Wenn die Gesellschaft so gnädig wäre zu warten, bis wir uns angemessen hergerichtet haben, wären wir ihr sehr verbunden.“

Pepper neigt leicht den Kopf. „Nur zu gern.“

Er grinst und zwinkert Darcy zu, und sie scheucht ihn aus der Küche. „Dann mal los! Ihr wisst, wo eure Badezimmer sind? Hat euch jemand gezeigt, wie die Duschen – ach, wisst ihr was, ich komm mit.“

Damit sind sie allesamt verschwunden, und Thor lässt sich grinsend zwischen Loki und Natasha am Frühstückstisch nieder. „Darcy weiß mit Fandral umzugehen, so scheint mir.“

„Darcy hat letzte Woche Johnny Storm kennen gelernt“ bemerkt Tony trocken. „Fandral geht wenigstens nicht ohne Vorwarnung in Flammen auf.“ Er grinst ein wenig und wirft Steve einen kalkulierenden Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu. „Bist du dir eigentlich völlig sicher, dass die Storms nicht entfernt mit dir verwandt sind, Steve? Johnny sieht dir wirklich auffallend ähnlich.“

„Völlig sicher“, erwidert Steve mit Nachdruck. „Und Johnny sieht mir nicht im Geringsten ähnlich.“

„Was redest du da – ihr könntet Zwillinge sein!“

„Johnny Storm“, sagt Steve mit einer Andeutung von Entrüstung, „hat versucht mit Pepper zu flirten!“

„Du flirtest die ganze Zeit mit Pepper!“

„Tony! Es würde mir nicht im Traum einfallen, mit deiner – mit irgendeiner Dame frivole Nichtigkeiten auszutauschen.“

„Frivole – frivole Nichtigkeiten? Hat JARVIS dir wieder Biedermeier-Romane zu lesen gegeben?“

Steve durchbohrt ihn mit einem halb entrüsteten, halb lachenden Blick, und Tony tätschelt seine Schulter. „Nicht verwandt mit Johnny Storm. Schon verstanden.“

Er wird sich bewusst, dass er angestarrt wird, dreht den Kopf und begegnet Lokis zwischen Fassungslosigkeit und Verwirrung schwankendem Gesichtsausdruck. Seine erste Reaktion wäre ein kaltes Hohnlächeln, aber Tony kann sich gerade noch so zusammenreißen. Stattdessen hebt er beide Augenbrauen in stummer Herausforderung – und Loki starrt prompt auf seinen Frühstücksteller hinab.

Auf seinen leeren Frühstücksteller.

Die Gesellschaft hat mit dem Frühstück angefangen, in dem Moment, als Janes Hintern das Sitzkissen ihres Stuhls berührt hat. Jetzt tatsächlich noch auf die Lady Sif und ihr Gefolge zu warten, hieße wirklich, sich einem grässlichen Hungertod auszuliefern. Darcy wird es hoffentlich verkraften, dass sie ohne sie angefangen haben.

„Jane, gib deinem Schwager ein Brötchen“, fordert Tony also betont leichtherzig. „Er sieht aus, als könne er eins gebrauchen. Vielleicht sogar zwei.“

Im ersten Moment ist Jane zu verdutzt, um seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen – also beugt Natasha sich zu dem Korb mit den Brötchen vor, nimmt zwei heraus und reicht sie Loki mit stummer Gelassenheit.

Loki nimmt sie entgegen, sein Gesichtsausdruck inzwischen eine Masse widerstreitender Emotionen – Thor hingegen sieht aus, als würde er jede Sekunde in Freudengesänge ausbrechen.

 

Das Frühstück ist überstanden, ohne dass von irgendjemandem auch nur der Versuch unternommen wurde, irgendjemand anders umzubringen, und die Stimmung in der Villa entspannt sich ein wenig.

Phil sitzt keine fünf Minuten in seinem Büro (das ehemalige Arbeitszimmer von Tonys Mutter ist jetzt ganz offiziell Phils ureigendster Bereich, selbst wenn Tony das nie direkt so sagen würde), einen lesenden Clint auf der Fensterbank in seinem Rücken, als ein energisches Klopfen Darcys Einbruch in ihre friedliche Stille ankündigt.

Phil macht sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, sie mit einem „Herein“ ins Zimmer zu bitten – der letzte Klopfer ist kaum verhallt, da wirft sie auch schon die Tür auf und marschiert ins Zimmer. „Wir gehen shoppen!“

‚Wir’ scheint aus ihr und Natasha zu bestehen, die im Türrahmen verharrt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Das freut mich für euch“, gibt Phil gelassen zu Protokoll und studiert weiter die Zeitungsreaktionen auf Tonys letzte Pressekonferenz. Tony hat Darcy vor geraumer Zeit mit einer Kreditkarte ausgestattet, die es ihr vermutlich ermöglichen würde, Neuseeland zu kaufen, und Darcy scheut sich nicht, ihren Reichtum mit all ihren Freunden zu teilen.

Phil hat Tony schwer unter Verdacht, dass das sein heimtückischer Plan war. „Bruces Tee ist alle. Ihr könnt neuen mitbringen.“

„Steht ganz oben auf der Liste!“ informiert Darcy ihn heiter, marschiert an ihm vorbei und zu Clint, packt ihn am Ellenbogen. „Hopp, hopp!“

„Hopp, hopp?“ wiederholt Clint empört, und Phil dreht sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl herum, um Beide im Auge behalten zu können.

Darcy lässt Clint los, stemmt die Hände in die Hüften und nickt. „Du kommst mit!“

„Ich komme nicht mit!“

„Ein bisschen frische Luft wird dir gut tun!“

„Ein bisschen Ruhe und Frieden wird mir gut tun!“

„Fälkchen, stell dich nicht so an – du kannst ruhig mal Natashas Einkäufe für sie tragen. Sei ein Gentleman!“

„Nenn mich nicht Fälkchen! Das ist ja noch schlimmer als Francis!“

„Aber du heißt doch Francis!“

„Schon! Aber da will man ja nicht ständig dran erinnert werden! Und wenn ihr jemanden braucht, der euch die Einkäufe trägt, dann nehmt unseren Besuch mit!“

„Der kommt sowieso mit“, gibt Darcy ungeduldig zurück, und ihr Gesichtsausdruck verliert einen Gutteil Entschlossenheit und wird durch pure, ganz schreckliche Besorgnis ersetzt. „Bist du sicher, dass du hier bleiben willst?“

Clint blinzelt zu ihr auf, plötzliches Verständnis in den Augen, nimmt ihre Hände in seine, drückt sie beruhigend. „Ich bin ok, Darce.“

„Wirklich?“ erkundigt Natasha sich von der Tür her. „Du warst ... still während des Frühstücks.“

„Du kannst auch kaum von mir erwarten, dass ich mit ihm am Tisch sitze und aus jeder Pore strahle“, gibt Clint zurück – die Schärfe in seiner Stimme ungewollt, wie Phil vermutet.

Natasha stößt sich vom Türrahmen ab und kommt ins Zimmer hinein, und Clint blickt ihr mit einer gewissen Aufregung entgegen. Wenn es jemanden gibt, den Clint niemals, wirklich niemals anschreien will – völlig egal wie verdient – dann ist das Natasha.

Aber Natasha, als sie bei ihm angekommen ist, neigt sich vor und presst ihre Lippen gegen seine Schläfe. „Ja, ich weiß.“

Clint hält still und schließt die Augen, während er noch immer Darcys Hände in seinen hält, und Phil wechselt einen flüchtigen Blick mit Darcy.

„Sollen wir dir irgendwas mitbringen?“ fragt sie Clint leise. „Irgendwas?“

Natasha richtet sich auf, und Clint öffnet die Augen, entlässt Darcys Hände aus seinen „Das ist wirklich nicht nötig. Ich hab hier alles, das ich brauche.“

Wärme steigt in Phils Brust auf, als Clint ihm während dieser Worte den Blick zuwendet. Es sind nicht einfach nur seine Worte, es ist vor allem das unbewusste Lächeln, das in seinen Augen liegt, während er sie ausspricht.

„Alles, das du brauchst, hn?“ wiederholt er liebevoll – und Clint hält prompt sein Buch in die Höhe, das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht mindestens genau so liebevoll. „Absolut. Dieses Buch ist der totale Oberknaller.“

 

Etwa zehn Minuten sind vergangen, seit Darcy und Natasha gemeinsam mit Sif und den Kriegern die Villa verlassen haben. Phil hat seitdem eine Anfrage vom Playboy an Natasha, eine Anfrage vom Playgirl an Steve, und drei Anfragen beliebiger Werbeagenturen an den Rest der Avengers abgeschmettert.

Im Prinzip fallen solche Anfragen nicht in seinen Zuständigkeitsbereich, aber Darcy hat momentan vermutlich schon genug damit zu tun, asgardische Heiratsanträge abzuwehren. (Abgesehen davon hegt Phil die Befürchtung, dass sie irgendwann damit anfangen wird, die Anfragen vom Playgirl anzunehmen. Steve würde vor Scham eingehen.)

Clint hat sich wieder in sein Buch vertieft, sitzt still in Phils Rücken und liest. Es ist angenehm, ihn mit im Zimmer zu haben – mehr als nur das. Thor und Loki sind nicht mit in die Stadt gegangen, befinden sich nach wie vor in der Villa. Phil könnte sich nicht vernünftig konzentrieren, wenn er nicht wüsste, wo Clint ist, wie es ihm geht.

Er ist eben dabei, eine Nachricht an Agentin Hill zu verfassen, die sie darüber in Kenntnis setzen soll, dass Mister Stark sich doch noch bereit erklärt hat, SHIELDs Computerprogramme auf den neuesten Stand der Technik und Sicherheit zu bringen, als es erneut klopft.

Phil setzt sich unwillkürlich gerade hin, hinter ihm legt Clint sein Buch beiseite. Sie kennen dieses Klopfen. „Herein.“

Die Tür öffnet sich, und Bruce kommt zum Vorschein, Pepper in seinem Windschatten. Offenbar bringen sie ihnen Kaffee.

Das ist bisher noch nie vorgekommen, und einen Moment lang ist Phil ganz schrecklich verwirrt, um nicht zu sagen ein wenig unangenehm berührt. Er mag es nicht, wenn andere Leute ihm Kaffee bringen, verbindet damit ganz automatisch seiner Meinung nach höchst unangebrachte Machtverhältnisse. Es hat seinen Grund, warum er bisher nie einen Assistenten oder Sekretär hatte. Phil ist nicht wirklich so kontrollsüchtig wie die meisten denken. Er findet nur, dass er sich seine Akten und seinen Kaffee selber holen kann.

„Mach nicht so ein Gesicht“, fordert Pepper ihn prompt auf. „Ich habe einen guten Teil meines Lebens damit verbracht, Tony Kaffee zu bringen, und mich dabei nie auch nur im Geringsten ausgenutzt oder unterdrückt gefühlt. Ich bringe gern Leuten Kaffee.“

Mit diesen Worten stellt sie eine Tasse neben ihm ab, richtet sich wieder auf und legt leicht den Kopf schief. Bruce geht an ihr vorbei und setzt sich zu Clint auf die Fensterbank, reicht ihm ebenfalls eine Tasse, drückt Clint einen gigantischen Keks mit Schokosplittern in die Hand. „Hallo.“

„Hallo “, erwidert Clint lächelnd, stößt ihn mit der Schulter an. „Und danke.“

Pepper räuspert sich verhalten. „Ich werde mich jetzt zum Firmensitz aufmachen. Tony verliert langsam die Geduld, was das Zögern der Teilhaber angeht, unser Gleichberechtigungsprojekt ganz offen zu unterstützen – und ich auch, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“ Sie verstummt kurz, lässt eine Menge Ungesagtes in der Luft hängen. „Wenn es hier irgendein Problem gibt“, sagt sie dann fest, „wird JARVIS mich darüber in Kenntnis setzen. Ich habe Rhodey kontaktiert. Warmachine und die Army stehen uns im Notfall zur Verfügung.“

Phil hebt seinen Blick zu ihr an. „Colonel Rhodes weiß, dass Loki -?“

Sie nickt. „Du solltest dir vielleicht Gedanken darüber machen, auch SHIELD zu informieren. Rhodey hat sich bereit erklärt, vorerst Stillschweigen darüber zu bewahren, aber ich mag diese Heimlichtuerei nicht, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Thor übrigens auch nicht. Ich habe ihn gefragt. Wir haben sein offizielles Einverständnis, Fury Lokis Anwesenheit auf der Erde zu offenbaren.“

Phil muss kurz die Augen schließen. „Haben wir das, ja? Wieso teilt er es ihm nicht selbst mit? Wieso bin ich derjenige, der diesen Anruf tätigen muss?“

„Weil du der Einzige bist, der keine Angst vor ihm hat“, erwidert Pepper lächelnd. „Ich würde es selbst tun, aber das hat so einen Beigeschmack von Einmischung. Bei Rhodey kann ich mich wenigstens damit rausreden, dass wir alte Freunde sind.“

Phil lächelt zurück und winkt ab. „Du hast genug zu tun. Mit Fury werde ich fertig.“

Sie nickt und strafft die Schultern. „Wunderbar. Dann werde ich mich jetzt auf den Weg zur Arbeit machen. Ich wünsche den Herren einen angenehmen Tag – wir sehen uns heute Abend.“

Damit wendet sie sich ab und geht, schenkt ihnen noch ein Lächeln, ehe sie die Tür hinter sich schließt. Phil betrachtet einen Moment lang das dunkle Holz, dann atmet er tief durch und dreht seinen Stuhl zu Bruce und Clint um.

Sie sitzen nebeneinander, Schulter an Schulter, und Clint trinkt still seinen Kaffee, beißt von seinem Keks ab. Phil sieht ihn kaum jemals derartig entspannt wie in Bruces Gesellschaft. Es mag vielleicht unlogisch erscheinen, aber Phil hat gelernt, es zu verstehen. Wovor soll Clint auch Angst haben, wenn der Hulk da ist, um ihn zu beschützen?

Bruce blickt zu ihm auf, als er seinen Stuhl weiter zu ihnen herumdreht, bedenkt ihn mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln. „Jane macht sich Sorgen, weil ihr beim Frühstück so still ward.“

„Jane, hm?“ gibt Phil zweifelnd zurück, und ein zweites Lächeln gleitet über Bruces Züge. Er hebt leicht die Schultern. „Jane. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass es einem nur den Appetit verderben kann, mit Loki an einem Tisch sitzen und gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen zu müssen, aber das Argument wollte sie nicht gelten lassen.“

Phil hebt unwillkürlich eine irritierte Augenbraue. „Was glaubt sie, was wir vorhaben? Einen Anschlag auf sein Leben?“

„Sie war dabei, als das in Asgard passiert ist“, erinnert Bruce ihn leise. „Sie war nicht dabei, als Loki uns hier unten auf der Erde angegriffen hat. Sie weiß nicht, wie es war.“

Er dreht den Kopf, sieht Clint von der Seite an. „Im Prinzip weiß niemand von uns so richtig, wie es war.“

„Ich bin ok, Bruce“, sagt Clint leise, neigt sich in seine Richtung und stößt ihn ein weiteres Mal mit der Schulter an. „Überraschend ok, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“

Bruce nickt langsam. „Es freut mich sehr, das zu hören.“ Er zögert. „Falls sich das ändern sollte -“

„Dann komme ich in dein Labor und bitte dich, die Fassung zu verlieren“, unterbricht Clint ihn prompt.

Zu Phils nicht enden wollender Faszination nickt Bruce ein weiteres Mal. „Für dich verliere ich sie jederzeit gern.“

 

Bruce ist zu Jane ins Labor gegangen, um ihre Bedenken zu zerstreuen, und Phil versucht etwa fünf Minuten lang, sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren, dann gibt er auf. Er seufzt.

„Ja?“ fragt Clint hinter ihm.

Phil dreht seinen Stuhl zu ihm um. „Sind wir wirklich ok?“

Clint zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich gebe zu, dass mit ein bisschen schlecht ist vor ohnmächtiger Wut, aber was soll ich dagegen bitteschön tun?“

„Loki mit seinen Taten konfrontieren und ihn ein bisschen anschreien wäre eine Option“, erwidert Phil mit einer Gelassenheit, die er nicht verspürt.

Clint sieht ihm in die Augen. „Das wäre kaum fair, oder? Mich hat auch niemand konfrontiert und angeschrieen. Mit Ausnahme von Doktor Roberts vielleicht. Und das war schlimm genug.“

Phil beißt die Zähne zusammen und starrt an Clint vorbei aus dem Fenster. Er will es nicht gelten lassen, dass Loki nicht Herr über seine Taten war, als er auf der Erde eingefallen ist. Er kann es nicht gelten lassen. Nicht, wenn Clint -

„Gott, ich hasse es, dass ich Mitgefühl für diesen Dreckskerl empfinden muss!“ entfährt es Clint explosiv. „Mein Leben war so viel einfacher, als ich ihn hassen konnte!“

Phil schließt die Augen und seufzt. „Ich weiß, was du meinst.“

Ihr Gespräch wird unterbrochen, als es ein weiteres Mal an der Tür klopft.

Clint stöhnt theatralisch auf. „Was glaubst du – Tony oder Steve?“

Phil hat eben den Mund geöffnet, um eine Antwort abzugeben, als Tony die Tür öffnet und unaufgefordert eintritt. Phil hebt eine überraschte Augenbraue. Er hatte auf Steve getippt.

„Warum“, setzt Tony an, kaum dass er einen halben Schritt ins Zimmer getan hat, „wurde ich soeben von Rhodey angerufen und musste es mir gefallen lassen, meine geistige Gesundheit in Frage gestellt zu sehen? Als ob ich in meine eigene Villa nicht einladen könnte, wen und was ich will!“

Er kommt vor dem Schreibtisch zum Stehen, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, und blickt von Phil zu Clint und wieder zurück zu Phil. „Wenn ihr Loki loswerden wollt, dann gibt es bedeutend leichtere Wege als den über Rhodey und die Army. Ein Wort, und ich hätte ihn rausgeschmissen.“

Phil blinzelt ihn an. „Wie bitte?“

Tony atmet tief durch, öffnet den Mund – hält inne und schließt ihn wieder. „Pepper!“ entfährt es ihm dann explosiv. „Pepper hat ihn angerufen! Deswegen wollte er mir nicht sagen, woher er seine Informationen hat, dieser unerträglich loyale Hund! Ich hätte es gleich wissen müssen.“

Tony schnauft, verliert einen Gutteil seiner selbstgerechten Indignation und blickt ein weiteres Mal von Phil zu Clint und wieder zurück zu Phil. „Hat Pepper wenigstens euch darüber informiert, dass sie gepetzt hat?“

Phil nickt. „Das hat sie in der Tat. Sie hielt es für eine nötige Sicherheitsmaßnahme, jemanden von außerhalb ins Vertrauen zu ziehen, nehme ich an.“

Tony zieht eine kleine Schnute, nickt aber. „Werde ich nicht in Frage stellen. Mit Sicherheitsmaßnahmen kennt diese Frau sich bedeutend besser aus als ich. Sie hätte trotzdem mal was sagen, und mich darauf vorbereiten können, dass Rhodey mir einen seiner Vorträge halten wird.“

Wieder schweift sein unruhiger Blick durchs Zimmer. „Hier ist soweit alles in Ordnung?“

Clint stöhnt leise auf. „Oh mein Gott.“

„Was?“ knurrt Tony ihn an. „Das ist eine berechtigte Frage! Lokis ach so tragische Vergangenheit mag uns vorübergehend davon abhalten, ihm an die Gurgel zu gehen, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass alles vergeben und vergessen ist!“

Phil blickt ihn durchdringend an. „Beim Frühstück hast du relativ ... vergebend gewirkt.“

Tony rollt mit den Augen. „Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass er tatsächlich die ganze Zeit unter fremder Kontrolle stand -“

„Ja, ich weiß“, unterbricht Phil ihn müde. „Das macht die ganze Sache ein wenig kompliziert, nicht wahr?“

„Ich habe nicht vor, ihm irgendwelche Sicherheitscodes zu geben“, sagt Tony ungeduldig. „Und JARVIS hat Anweisungen, ihn unter strenger Beobachtung zu halten und keine Befehle von ihm entgegen zu nehmen.“

„Und du behauptest, dich nicht mit Sicherheitsmaßnahmen auszukennen“, erwidert Phil trocken.

Tony zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich traue ihm nicht.“

„Du solltest die bestehenden Sicherheitscodes ändern“, sagt Clint plötzlich leise. „Und mir die neuen nicht verraten.“

Tony runzelt die Stirn und wendet sich ihm voll zu. „Warum das bitte?“

„Für den Fall, dass ich ... rückfällig werde.“

„Rückfällig zu was? Vergiss es, Barton. Du bist Teil des Teams, du hast Zugriff auf alle Systeme.“

„Wo ist bitte der Unterschied zwischen mir und Loki?“ fährt Clint ihn an, und Phil zieht sich die Kehle zusammen. „Wo ist der verdammte Unterschied?!“

„Der Unterschied?“ schnappt Tony fassungslos. „Du bist du, und Loki ist Loki – das ist der Unterschied! Der Unterschied ist, dass du Fury in den Kopf hättest schießen können, und es nicht getan hast, während du unter Lokis Einfluss standest! Der verdammte Unterschied ist, dass ich _dir_ vertraue!“

Manchmal macht Tony es Phil wirklich verdammt schwer, ihn nicht zu umarmen.

„Vielleicht solltest du mir nicht vertrauen“, sagt Clint mit verdächtig belegter Stimme.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mir ein Raumschiff bauen und zum Mond fliegen“, entgegnet Tony schnippisch. „Ich habe durchaus die Möglichkeiten für Beides und doch verspüre ich nicht das geringste Verlangen, auch nur eins davon in Erwägung zu ziehen. Wir können dieses Gespräch wieder aufnehmen, wenn du mir tatsächlich Anlass dazu gegeben hast, dir zu misstrauen.“

Clint schnaubt ein bisschen, und Phil wirft ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu. Es will ihm manchmal nicht in den Kopf, wie gut Tonys mitunter äußerst rabiate Art von Clint aufgenommen wird.

Er fragt sich außerdem, ob Tony sich überhaupt darüber im Klaren ist, dass er ein mindestens genauso loyaler Hund ist wie Colonel Rhodes.

 

„Du hast mir nicht erzählt, dass du noch immer fürchtest, rückfällig werden zu können“, sagt Phil leise, sobald Tony sie allein gelassen hat, und Clint seufzt. „Hast du es nicht langsam satt, immer wieder die alte Leier zu hören?“

Phil runzelt leicht die Stirn. „Du bist mein ... Partner, Clint.“

„Ja“, erwidert Clint heiser. „Ich hätte gern, dass das auch so bleibt.“

Phils Stirnrunzeln vertieft sich. Er weiß, dass Clint nicht unerhebliche Verlassensängste hat. Er weiß, dass Clints Befürchtungen, Phil könne ihn irgendwann satt haben, nicht das Geringste mit Phil selbst zu tun haben. Er weiß das alles. Deswegen tut es nicht weniger weh.

Aber vielleicht ist es seine eigene Schuld, dass Clint nicht offen mit ihm sprechen kann. Dass er glaubt, sich ihm gegenüber beherrschen zu müssen, über seine Ängste zu sprechen.

Schließlich ist Phil derjenige, der sich den Ruf unerschütterlicher Gelassenheit erarbeitet hat. Phil ist derjenige, der sich derartige Mühe gibt, für Clint stark zu sein, dass er darüber völlig vergessen hat, dass es Clint vielleicht viel mehr helfen würde, ihn auch ab und zu verwundbar zu sehen.

„Als das Portal kollabiert ist und den Stützpunkt zerstört hat“, sagt Phil also leise, „wusste ich nicht, ob du noch lebst. Ich habe zugesehen, wie ein Gebiet von mehreren Meilen in sich zusammengebrochen ist, und ich dachte, es hätte dich begraben.“

Clint starrt ihn aus überraschten blauen Augen an, und Phil schluckt trocken. „Ich wollte nichts mehr, als aus dem Wagen springen und zurücklaufen – wollte nicht auf das Aufräumteam warten, wollte keine Zeit damit verschwenden, auf einen Rettungseinsatz zu warten, der vielleicht nie gekommen wäre. Ich hatte solche Angst davor, dich zu verlieren.“

Es ist das erste Mal, dass er die Worte ausspricht, und es überrascht ihn nicht sonderlich, die Andeutung von Tränen in seiner eigenen Stimme zu hören.

„Dementsprechend werde ich ganz sicherlich nicht so dumm sein, etwas so ... Unzureichendes wie deine ganz natürlichen Bedenken zum Anlass zu nehmen, das doch noch zuzulassen. Wenn ich dich verliere, Clint Barton, dann ganz sicher nicht freiwillig. Nicht wegen sowas.“

Phil atmet tief durch. „Ich habe Jahre gebraucht, um mich auf meine Gefühle einzulassen – und es wird Jahre dauern, mich wieder von ihnen abzubringen. Also sag mir, wenn dich etwas bedrückt, Clint. Ich will es hören. Ich will alles hören, immer. Ich -“

Clint ist aufgesprungen und ist ihm um den Hals gefallen, drückt sich an ihn und umarmt ihn mit einer Gewalt, die schon beinahe ein bisschen schmerzhaft ist. Phil beschwert sich nicht.

Er erwidert die Umarmung, streicht Clint über den Rücken und hoch zu seinem Nacken, streichelt ihm über den Kopf. „Ich bin da, Clint“, sagt er heiser. „Solange du mich haben willst und länger.“

 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich beleidigt sein soll, dass Steve noch nicht hier war.“ Clint hat seinen Keks aufgegessen, seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken, mit Phil geschmust, und einen guten Teil seines Buches geschafft. Jetzt ist ihm offenbar langweilig. „Ich meine, er ist unser Anführer. Wo ist sein Verantwortungsgefühl für das Wohlbefinden seiner Mitstreiter? Oder glaubt er, meiner zarten Psyche ist schon genügend Aufmerksamkeit zuteil geworden? Wie kann er denken, dass ich den Vormittag überlebe, ohne dass Captain America mit mir über meine _Gefühle_ gesprochen hat?“

Wenn Phil ganz ehrlich ist, dann wundert auch er sich ein wenig über Steves anhaltende Abwesenheit. Was er dabei genau so wenig bedenkt wie Clint, ist Steves Rücksichtnahme auf Phils Arbeitszeiten. Steve kommt in der Mittagspause. Und das mit einem ganzen Tablett voller Kekse.

Seit Bruce ihm gezeigt hat, wie der Herd funktioniert, ist Steve dazu übergegangen, gelegentlich zu backen. Nichts hätte der Beziehung zwischen ihm und Clint förderlicher sein können.

Clint kommt mit einem Laut der kindlichen Begeisterung auf die Füße, sobald er begriffen hat, was vor sich geht. „Du bist definitiv mein Lieblings-Steve!“

„Pass auf, das Blech ist noch ein wenig warm“, erwidert Steve, ohne darauf einzugehen.

Clint nimmt sich vorsichtig einen der Kekse. „Extra viel Schokolade ... Deine Besorgnis um mein Seelenheil muss wirklich immens sein!“

Über Steves Gesicht gleitet ein Ausdruck irgendwo zwischen Sorge und Erheiterung. „Du kannst dir keine Vorstellung davon machen.“

Clint wirft ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu. „Ich werde ihn schon nicht umbringen, wenn es das ist, was dich derartig belastet.“

Steve hebt eine Augenbraue. „Ich bin deinetwegen hier, nicht seinetwegen.“

Die Konzentration, mit der Clint sich seinem Keks zuwendet, spricht Bände – zumindest für Phil.

„Du vertraust ihm auch nicht“, sagt Phil leise. Diesmal kommt er in den Genuss der erhobenen Augenbraue.

„Vertrauen ist etwas, das mit der Zeit entsteht“, erwidert Steve ernst. „Ich mag nicht davon ausgehen, dass er hier ist, um uns alle umzubringen, aber das ändert nichts an ... der Vergangenheit.“ Steves Finger werden einen Moment lang weiß, so fest hat er das Küchenblech gepackt. „Clint, wenn er ... wenn seine Anwesenheit dir unerträglich ist, dann -“

„Unerträglich ist ein zu starkes Wort“, sagt Clint müde. „Unangenehm? Sicher. Erinnert er mich an Dinge, die ich lieber vergessen würde? Ganz zweifellos. Aber da ich mich in diesem Haus vor mitfühlenden Beschützern offenbar kaum retten kann, wird’s schon irgendwie gehen.“

Er nimmt sich zwei weitere Kekse, wendet sich von Steve ab und geht zur Fensterbank zurück. Steve blinzelt ihm verwundert nach. „Ich nehme an, ich bin nicht der Erste, der -“

„Genau genommen bist du sogar der Letzte“, unterbricht Clint ihn mit einem Grinsen. „Ich hatte dich schon aufgegeben, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“ Er hält einen seiner Kekse in die Höhe. „Aber die hier haben deinen Ruf völlig wiederhergestellt. Du solltest ein paar für Volstagg übrig lassen. Er wird dich nach Asgard entführen wollen.“

„Danke, ich bleibe lieber hier“, gibt Steve trocken zurück, tritt an den Schreibtisch heran und hält Phil das Tablett so lange unter die Nase, bis auch er sich einen Keks genommen hat. „Ich habe mich gerade erst einigermaßen an diese Welt gewöhnt – ich brauche nicht schon wieder eine neue.“ Er zögert einen Moment. „Du bist wirklich ok?“

Clint seufzt. „In Anbetracht der Umstände, ja. Abgesehen davon habe ich ja immer noch Doktor Scotts, um mich an ihrer Schulter über mein schweres Los auszuweinen. Ich bin sicher, sie hat auch langsam die Nase voll davon, Geschichten über meinen Vater zu hören. Die Geschichten über Loki werden ihr wie ein Segen vorkommen.“


	5. Chapter 5

„Oh mein Gott. Bitte sagt mir, dass ihr nicht den ganzen Tag so verbracht habt.“

Darcy steht in der Tür, ein längliches, flaches Paket in der Hand und betrachtet aus faszinierten Augen die Szene, die sich ihr bietet.

Loki liegt in dem gigantischen Himmelbett, das Tony Thor ins Zimmer gestellt hat, bäuchlings und quer über die alles verschlingende Matratze ausgestreckt. Thor sitzt mit dem Rücken an den hellen Holzrahmen gelehnt, Lokis Arm über seine Brust drapiert, und hält seine Hand. Darcy würde den Anblick als romantisch bezeichnen – allerdings nicht vor Jane.

Thor lässt Lokis Hand los, erhebt sich von seinem Platz auf dem Teppich und geht Darcy entgegen. „Wieso sollten wir so etwas sagen? Es entspräche nicht der Wahrheit.“

Darcy rollt ihre Augen in Richtung des Bettes, und somit in Lokis, als hege sie die leise Hoffnung, dass wenigstens er nicht völlig taub für rein rhetorische Bemerkungen ist. Aber er fährt lediglich damit fort, sie auf eine Art und Weise zu mustern, die ihr langsam aber sicher auf die Nerven geht. So, als könne er sich nicht entscheiden, ob er sie faszinierend finden, oder schlicht für bekloppt erklären soll.

Nicht, dass Darcy solche Blicke nicht gewöhnt ist. Aber von Loki muss sie sie sich nun wirklich nicht gefallen lassen. Wenn jemand faszinierend bekloppt ist, dann ist das er.

Sie marschiert auf Thor zu, breitet die Arme aus und lässt sich knuddeln. Sie hat den Mann über zwei Monate nicht gesehen. Sie hat eine Menge göttliche Knuddelei aufzuholen.

„Warum habt ihr den Tag so verbracht?“ erkundigt Darcy sich, nachdem er sie wieder freigegeben hat. „Fühlt der Herr Eisprinz sich nicht gut?“

Lokis Augen verengen sich leicht, als sie ihn derartig adressiert. Aber wenn er mit derartig milder Spöttelei nicht fertig wird, wird er keine zwei Wochen in Tony Starks Villa überleben – Darcy ist selbstverständlich lediglich darauf aus, ihn abzuhärten.

„Ich fühle mich in der Tat ein wenig unwohl“, lässt er sie hoheitsvoll wissen, rollt sich herum und setzt sich auf, und sie nickt. „Gut. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du würdest dich hier verstecken.“

Wieder verengen sich seine Augen, und Darcy wird klar, dass sie eine Menge Spaß mit Loki haben wird.

„Ich verstecke mich keineswegs“, sagt er trotzig.

„Wunderbar. Das wäre nämlich reichlich dämlich. Clint weiß, wo Thor schläft. Und der Ventilationsschacht endet direkt über dem Bett.“

Lokis Blick zuckt sofort nach oben, und Thor maßregelt sie mit einem vage vorwurfsvollen „Darcy“, als sie zu lachen anfängt.

„Du solltest meinen Bruder nicht zum Ziel deines Spotts machen“, sagt er sanft. „Er ist noch nicht kräftig genug, um damit fertig zu werden.“

Loki runzelt die Stirn, sichtlich empört, und Darcy winkt grinsend ab. „Ich verspreche nichts.“

Sie tritt dichter ans Bett heran und hält ihm das längliche Päckchen entgegen, das sie mit ins Zimmer gebracht hat. „Da. Für dich.“

Einen Moment lang wirkt er regelrecht verschreckt, und Darcy lässt ihren Arm ein wenig sinken, macht sich automatisch so unbedrohlich wie nur möglich. „Es ist nur … es ist nichts Gefährliches.“

Sein Atem stockt kurz, und er sieht sie an, sieht sie wirklich an, blickt ihr direkt in die Augen. Wenn Darcy in den letzten Wochen nicht so viel Zeit mit Natasha im Tierheim verbracht hätte, wüsste sie vermutlich nicht, was der Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu bedeuten hat.

So aber weiß sie, wie ein Hund aussieht, der einem gewalttätigen Herren weggenommen wurde – ein Hund, den die Behandlung, die ihm widerfahren ist, nicht aggressiv, sondern misstrauisch gemacht hat … und der doch nicht anders kann, als hoffnungsvoll den Kopf zu heben, wann immer jemand an seinem Zwinger vorbei geht, der doch immer noch darauf hofft, gestreichelt zu werden.

„Wer?“ fragt sie unwillkürlich, leise und sanft und mit einem enormen Kloß im Hals. „Wer ist es gewesen?“

Seine Augen weiten sich und er greift nach dem Paket in ihrer Hand – hastig und ein wenig ungeschickt, lässt es beinahe fallen.

Sie geht leicht in die Hocke, um es aufzufangen, macht einen eiligen Schritt ans Bett heran, und plötzlich ist sie auf Augenhöhe mit ihm, ist ihm viel näher als sie geplant hatte.

Heute morgen beim Frühstück hatte sie keine Angst vor ihm, nicht die Geringste – und Angst hat sie auch jetzt nicht. Aber es liegt eine Spannung in der Luft, die ihr die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen scheint, und sobald Darcy sicher sein kann, dass er das Paket fest in seinen Händen hält, lässt sie sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante sinken. „Das war knapp.“

Sie spricht nicht von dem Paket, und sie weiß, dass er es weiß – selbst Thors Stirn hat sich gerunzelt, und er blickt von ihr zu Loki und wieder zurück, als könne er nicht entscheiden, was er tun soll. Ob es besser wäre, wenn er sie aus dem Zimmer entfernt.

„Was ist es?“ fragt Loki sie leise, und sie kann sich zu einem koketten Lächeln überwinden. „Ein Geschenk. Du musst es schon auspacken, wenn du mehr wissen willst.“

Kurz zögert er noch, aber sie kann sehen, wie die Neugier in ihm gewinnt, tätschelt unwillkürlich seine Hand. „Jetzt mach schon – am Ende nimmt Thor es dir noch weg.“

„Das würde ich nie tun“, widerspricht Thor ihr mit ernsthafter Stimme. „Ein Geschenk, das du meinem Bruder machst, ist viel zu wertvoll, als dass ich mich daran vergreifen würde.“

Lokis feine Brauen runzeln sich leicht, und Darcy tauscht einen verständnisinnigen Blick mit ihm. „Dein Bruder ist eine Schmalzbirne.“

Sie sieht das Schmunzeln in seinen Mundwinkeln, selbst wenn er es nicht zulassen will – und dann packt er endlich das verdammte Päckchen aus.

Es ist ein Schal. Dunkelgrün und aus Kaschmir. Sif hat ihr versichert, dass es genau das Richtige für Loki sei, und aus irgendeinem ominösen Grund hat Natasha der Göttin äußerst entschieden zugestimmt.

Ob die Zwei Recht hatten oder nicht, ist im ersten Moment nicht offen ersichtlich. Loki sieht aus, als sei er völlig verwirrt.

„Das legst du dir in den Nacken“, sagt Darcy also ungeduldig. „Und siehst fabelhaft damit aus. Besonders in Kombination mit einem feschen Anzug.“

Loki blickt kurz zu ihr auf, dann starrt er wieder auf den weichen Stoff unter seinen Fingern hinab. „Das wäre … nicht nötig gewesen.“

Sie verdreht die Augen. „Es ist ein Geschenk. Geschenke sind nie nötig.“

Sie nimmt ihm den Schal aus den Händen und drapiert ihn sanft um seinen Nacken. „Da. Fabulös. Sieht großartig aus mit deinen Augen.“

Sie streicht den Stoff über seine Brust glatt, und plötzlich schließen sich seine Hände um ihre Handgelenke. Sie sind kühl, Lokis Hände. Kühl und schlank und völlig anders als Thors – elegant, feingliedrig, sensibel. Die Hände eines Pianisten.

Einen Moment lang kann Darcy nicht begreifen, wie irgendjemand vor diesen Händen Angst haben kann. Aber es sind nicht Lokis Hände, von denen Gefahr ausgeht. Er ist nicht Thor. Seine Kraft ist nicht körperlich. Ist es nie gewesen.

Aber er hält sie fest, sanft und doch bestimmt. Der kühle Druck seiner Finger über ihrem Puls ist seltsam angenehm. „Für gewöhnlich bedankt man sich, wenn man ein Geschenk erhalten hat“, macht sie ihn geduldig aufmerksam. „Bringt man euch das in Asgard nicht bei?“

Er lässt sie noch immer nicht los, aber seine Daumen streichen kurz an ihren Unterarmen auf und ab. Sein Mund verzieht sich zu einem bewusst spöttischen Lächeln, seine Augenbraue hebt sich zu einem herausfordernden Bogen. „Danke, Darcy.“

Oh, sie wird definitiv eine Menge Spaß mit ihm haben.

 

Jane ist eben dabei, Tony und Bruce in minutiösem Detail zu beschreiben, wie man sich einen asgardischen Supercomputer – inklusive Soundeffekte – vorzustellen hat, als Natasha das Labor betritt. Mitten in einem besonders energischen „Halülalü!“

Natasha hebt eine vielsagende Augenbraue.

„Wie auch immer“, unterbricht Jane sich mit einem kleinen Räuspern und leicht rosigen Wangen. „Man hätte dabei sein müssen.“

Tony grinst über beide Backen, Bruces Schmunzeln ist weitaus dezenter, Natasha hebt auch noch die zweite Augenbraue. „Ganz offensichtlich.“

„Schon zurück von eurem Shoppingtrip?“ erkundigt Tony sich mit herausforderndem Unterton bei ihr. „Euch wird doch wohl nicht die Energie ausgegangen sein? Am Geld kann es nicht gelegen haben – ich weiß, dass Darcy ihre Kreditkarte benutzt wie …“

_Andere Frauen ihren Lippenstift, Sir?_

„JARVIS, wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass du keine frauenfeindlichen Witze machen sollst?“

_Ich kann mich an keine Gelegenheit erinnern, Sir. Abgesehen davon liegt es mir fern, Sie korrigieren zu wollen, aber meine Bemerkung war keinesfalls frauenfeindlicher Natur. Sie beschrieb lediglich ein Gleichnis, das die offenbare Leichtigkeit, ein Produkt wie den ordinären Lippenstift zu gebrauchen, dem Einsatz einer Kreditkarte attributiert._

Tony kann nicht anders, als gen Zimmerdecke starren. Wenn auch nur, weil Jane, Bruce und Natasha das ebenfalls tun. „Du unterhältst dich nachts mit Steve, wenn er nicht schlafen kann, richtig?“

_Das ist durchaus korrekt, Sir. Es scheint ihn zu beruhigen, wenn ich mich so umständlich wie nur möglich ausdrücke._

Tony lacht still in sich hinein, Bruce stößt ein unterdrücktes Schnorcheln aus, und Natasha merkt an, dass JARVIS ihr manchmal schlicht Angst mache.

„Ach Quatsch“, widerspricht Jane ihr sofort. „JARVIS ist fabelhaft. Hör gar nicht hin, JARVIS!“

_Ganz wie sie wünschen, Miss Foster._

„Also“, fragt Tony, als er wieder einigermaßen Herr über seine Stimme ist, „was habt ihr in der Stadt getrieben?“

Natasha blickt sich kurz nach lebensbedrohlichen Substanzen um, dann schwingt sie sich anmutig auf Bruces Labortisch und schlägt die Beine übereinander. „Alles Mögliche. Sif wollte unbedingt den Park sehen; Fandral wollte das Konzept hinter jedem Victoria Secret Plakat erklärt haben; Volstagg hat sich durch sämtliche Fast-Food Restaurants der Stadt probiert; und Hogun … Hogun hat einmal fast gelächelt. Es war unglaublich.“

„Wie interessant, das ausgerechnet aus deinem Mund zu hören“, merkt Tony spitz an – und sie schmunzelt. „Ich bin nicht so schlimm wie er. Schon lange nicht mehr.“

Er blinzelt verwundert, als werde ihm diese Tatsache gerade erst bewusst, dann nehmen seine Augen einen leicht überforderten Schimmer an – aber auch er lächelt. „Sehr richtig. Dumm von mir. Ich entnehme deinen Worten, dass ihr euch gut mit unserem göttlichen Besuch vertragen habt?“

Natasha nickt, blickt auf ihre Knie hinab, faltet ihre Hände darüber. „Darcy hat Loki ein Geschenk gekauft.“

Tony seufzt. „Dieses Mädchen ist viel zu frei im Umgang mit dem Geld anderer Leute.“

„Was hat sie ihm gekauft?“ will Jane wissen, sichtlich zufrieden mit Darcys Initiative.

„Einen Schal“, klärt Natasha sie auf und klimpert mit ihren Wimpern in Richtung Bruce. „Grüner Kaschmir.“

„Also jetzt bin ich wirklich empört“, behauptet Tony prompt, und Bruce legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Dazu besteht nicht der geringste Grund. Ich bin sicher, Loki wird ihn mir ausleihen, wenn ich nett Bitte sage.“

„Hat sie sonst noch etwas gekauft?“ fragt Jane mit einem Lachen in der Stimme, und Natasha nickt. „Fruchtzwerge. Eine Unmenge an Fruchtzwergen.“

Jane blinzelt sie verwirrt an, Bruce starrt einen Moment lang ins Nichts – Tony fängt beinahe augenblicklich an zu grinsen, als sei er völlig übergeschnappt. „Ihren Sinn für Humor hat sie eindeutig von mir!“

Natasha seufzt. „Ja, das fürchte ich auch.“

„Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht ganz“, gibt Jane schließlich zu, im gleichen Moment, als Bruce die Augen zukneift und gequält stöhnt. „Frostriesen – Fruchtzwerge. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Loki ebenfalls über so etwas wie Humor verfügt … wenn er auch kaum so entartet wie Darcys sein wird.“

„Hey, das ist meine Nichte, von der du hier sprichst“, tadelt Tony ihn, alles andere als akkurat.

 

Pepper ist ein wenig spät dran. Das Abendessen ist bereits in vollem Gange, als sie die Küche betritt, und sie braucht einen Moment, ehe sie bemerkt, dass Loki nicht anwesend ist.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“ erkundigt sie sich leise bei Tony, als sie neben ihm auf ihren Stuhl sinkt, und er wirft ihr einen spitzen Blick zu. „JARVIS hätte dich kontaktiert, wenn etwas passiert wäre. Damit du Rhodey anrufen kannst.“

Sie räuspert sich und setzt eine Miene engelhafter Unschuld auf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest.“

Er starrt sie an. „Gott, du hast zu viel Zeit in meiner Gesellschaft verbracht. Das ist ja grässlich. Zurück zu deiner Frage: Nein. Es ist nichts passiert. Thor behauptet, die frühen Abendstunden seien immer besonders ... diffizil. Mir ist nicht völlig klar, was er uns damit sagen wollte.“

Sie runzelt die Stirn und nickt, richtet ihren Blick auf Thor, der ungewohnt still am anderen Ende des Tisches sitzt. Auch die anderen Halbgötter wirken relativ ernst, und Pepper stellt mit einiger Verspätung fest, dass auch Fandral zu fehlen scheint.

„Lord Loxley ist bei ihm, falls du dich gewundert haben solltest“, murmelt Tony ihr ins Ohr, während er ihr Weinglas auffüllt. „Es wundert mich, dass Thor ihn überhaupt aus den Augen lässt, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll.“

Wieder reagiert sie lediglich mit einem Nicken, und Tony nimmt ein wenig überraschend ihre Hand unter dem Tisch. „Du machst dieses Gesicht.“

Pepper blinzelt ihn von der Seite an. „Gesicht?“

Er nickt. „Es ist ein ganz besonders entschlossenes Gesicht. Die leicht verengten Augen sind außerordentlich beachtenswert. Justin Hammer, zum Beispiel, hat Angst vor diesem Gesicht.“

Sie hebt leicht das Kinn an. „Zu Recht.“

Er zwinkert ihr zu. „Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?“

Sie deutet ein Kopfschütteln an. „Kaum. Ich will einfach nur wissen, was los ist. Diese unsichere Stimmung bekommt niemandem. Am allerwenigsten Clint.“

Tony seufzt. „Er ist ein wenig ... besorgt. Da hast du leider Recht.“

Sie blicken gleichzeitig zu Clint hinüber, der sich leise aber ohne sichtliches Unbehagen mit Bruce unterhält.

„Er wirkt zumindest einigermaßen gesammelt“, murmelt sie nachdenklich, und Tony drückt ihre Hand, ehe er sie loslässt. „Phil hätte etwas unternommen, wenn er es nicht wäre.“

Sie misst ihn mit einem warmen Blick. „Woher das plötzliche Vertrauen in SHIELD Agenten, Mister Stark?“

„Aber, aber – Pepper“, tadelt er sie spielerisch. „Phil Coulson ist nicht einfach nur ein SHIELD Agent – er ist _der_ SHIELD Agent.“

„Ich würde mich angegriffen fühlen“, erklingt mit einem Mal Natashas Stimme von Peppers anderer Seite, „wenn das nicht so durch und durch wahr wäre.“

„Was habe ich dir übers Lauschen erzählt, Natasha?“ fragt Tony sie prompt, und ihre Augen glitzern, als sie erwidert: „Ich kann mich an keine Gelegenheit erinnern, Mister Stark.“

Tony grinst. „JARVIS gegen mich zu verwenden, ist keine gute Idee, Agentin Romanov.“

„Ach nein?“

„Nein.“

„Hört sofort auf zu flirten“, verlangt Pepper mit einer Miene endlosen Gleichmuts. „Ihr macht Steve nervös.“

Steve blickt ertappt von seinem Teller auf. „Was? Ich ... habe überhaupt nicht zugehört.“

„Mh-hm“, macht Tony, sichtlich nicht überzeugt. „Natürlich nicht. Captain America würde niemals lauschen – ganz anders als hinterhältige russische Geheimagenten.“

„Wieso reden wir über hinterhältige russische Geheimagenten?“ fragt Clint quer über den Tisch. „Ärgern wir Tasha? Muss ich mir ein Loch graben?“

„Definitiv“, erwidert Tony trocken. „Hinter Bruce versteck ich mich schon.“

„Niemand versteckt sich hinter mir“, widerspricht Bruce gelassen. „Ich bin schon aus Prinzip auf Natashas Seite.“

„Ja, weil ihr zusammen geschlafen habt!“ bringt Darcy sich in die Debatte ein – und falls es sowas wie leise explodierende Gesprächsrunden gibt, dann hat sie eine solche Explosion soeben erfolgreich ausgelöst.

Bruce vergräbt sein Gesicht in beiden Händen und stöhnt.

 

Thor ist vor der Tür zu seinen Gemächern angekommen, als Peppers zögernde Stimme ihn innehalten lässt. „Thor? Hast du einen Moment?“

Er dreht sich zu ihr um, kann nicht anders als lächeln – aber ihre ernste Miene bringt auch ihn dazu, die Stirn zu runzeln. „Was gibt es?“

„Lokis Zustand“, kommt sie ohne Umschweife auf den Punkt. „Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?“

Er neigt leicht den Kopf. „Es gibt keinen Grund, dass du dich mit meinen Sorgen belasten müsstest.“

Sie zieht ihm eine vorwurfsvolle Grimasse. „Erstens ist das kompletter Humbug, und zweitens scheinst du das Konzept einer Freundschaft noch immer nicht völlig verstanden zu haben. Muss ich mir also Sorgen machen?“

Er seufzt, aber ein kleines Lächeln zerrt an seinen Mundwinkeln. „Ich fürchte schon.“

Pepper langt zu ihm hinauf und legt ihre Hand auf seinen Oberarm. „Wird es nicht besser?“

Thor schüttelt den Kopf. „Schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr, nein.“ Kurz zögert er, dann legt er seine Hand über ihre. „Möchtest du mit zu ihm hinein kommen?“

Anders als Thor zögert Pepper keine Sekunde, ehe sie zustimmend nickt. „Selbstverständlich.“

Thor kann nicht anders, als sie dankbar anlächeln. „Du bist eine wahre Heldin Midgards.“

„Weil ich mich zu deinem Bruder ins Schlafzimmer traue?“ gibt sie betont heiter zurück. „Ich denke nicht.“

Er lacht leise auf und öffnet die Tür, nickt Fandral zu, als dieser sich von Lokis Seite erhebt und ihm entgegen kommt. „Wie steht es um ihn?“

Ein ungewohnter Ausdruck der Härte gleitet über Fandrals sonst so joviale Züge. „Genauso wie in den letzten Wochen auch, Thor. Ganz genau so.“

Thor blickt zu dem großen Bett hinüber, in dem Loki unruhig schläft, dann legt er Fandral die Hand auf die Schulter. „Hab Dank für deine Mühen, Freund. Jane und Darcy erwarten dich in der Küche mit einem verspäteten Abendmahl.“

Fandral deutet eine Verbeugung an und geht, und Pepper beobachtet, wie Thor an Lokis Bett heran tritt. Er beugt sich über ihn, legt seine Hand an Lokis Wange, reibt ihm mit dem Daumen über die Schläfe.

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen kommt über Lokis Lippen, und er schläft ein wenig ruhiger, aber seine Haut ist noch immer fahl und verschwitzt.

Thor richtet sich mit gerunzelter Stirn wieder auf, und Pepper tritt an ihn heran, kommt neben ihm zum Stehen. „Gibt es nichts, das wir für ihn tun könnten?“

Kurz beißt er die Zähne zusammen, schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Sein Leiden ist den Heilern Asgards unbekannt – zumindest geben sie das vor. Nicht einmal mein Vater wusste, wie ihm zu helfen sei, ehe ich mit Jane nach Asgard zurückgekehrt bin.“

Er hört sie einen tiefen Atemzug nehmen, vernimmt das ungewohnte Zögern in ihrer Stimme, als sie sagt: „Ich dachte ... Du hattest gesagt, Odin habe ihn eingesperrt?“

Thor schüttelt den Kopf. „Das dachte ich, ja. Es war mir verboten, ihn zu sehen – es war in der Tat allen verboten, ihn zu sehen. Der Allvater war besorgt, was ich tun würde, nachdem Loki bereits zum zweiten Mal seine Hand gegen mich erhoben hatte.“

Pepper runzelt die Stirn und setzt sich an die Bettkante. „Also war er nie eingesperrt?“

„Er war nicht frei; es war ihm verboten, sich nach seinem Willen in Asgard zu bewegen“, erwidert Thor leise, starrt unwillkürlich auf Lokis bleiches Gesicht hinab. „Aber bereits zwei Tage nach unserer Rückkehr nach Asgard wurde er so krank, dass es ohnehin keinen Unterschied gemacht hätte.“

Das Runzeln auf ihrer Stirn vertieft sich. „Und Odin hat dir nichts davon gesagt?“

„Er fürchtete um Lokis Sicherheit.“

„Und deine Mutter?“

Thors Kehle entringt sich ein tiefes Seufzen. „Meine Mutter war nicht zufrieden mit seiner Entscheidung, aber sie hat sich seinem Urteil gebeugt – eine Zeit lang. Sie war es, die den Entschluss gefasst hat, mich nach Asgard zurück zu holen.“

Er sieht Pepper nicken, sichtlich in Gedanken versunken – dann dreht sie ihren Oberkörper, wendet sich Loki zu, nimmt seine Hand. Es ist eine solch selbstverständliche Geste, dass Thor einen Moment braucht, um sich zu sammeln. Pepper spricht mit leiser Stimme weiter. „Sif hat erzählt, er ... dass es nicht allein das Zepter war – dass der größte Schaden bereits angerichtet war, ehe er es überhaupt in die Hand genommen hat.“

Thor nickt. „Das ist zumindest die Theorie. Er erinnert sich kaum. Vater konnte nicht entscheiden, ob seine fehlenden Erinnerungen einen Segen oder einen Fluch darstellen.“

„Hört auf“, sagt Loki plötzlich leise, „über mich zu sprechen, als sei ich nicht hier – oder tot.“

Thor hat halb und halb erwartet, dass Pepper Lokis Hand loslassen würde, jetzt, da er erwacht ist, aber sie hält sie weiter fest. „Dein Bruder macht sich Sorgen um dich“, sagt sie ruhig.

Lokis Wimpern erzittern sachte und lüften sich, um einen Spalt dunkler, zorniger Augen preiszugeben. „Er ist nicht mein Bruder.“

Thor hat sich inzwischen einigermaßen daran gewöhnt, dass Loki zu bissigen Äußerungen neigt, wenn er aus einem besonders quälenden Schlaf erwacht ist, aber diese Worte verfehlen doch nie, ihm Schmerz zu bereiten.

Anders als Sif und die Krieger reagiert Pepper jedoch nicht mit Zorn auf sie. „Selbstverständlich ist er dein Bruder.“

„Es wird nicht wahr, nur weil er das so beschlossen hat.“

„Ach nein? Wenn ich eine Schwester hätte, würde sie automatisch auch Tonys Schwester, sollten wir beschließen zu heiraten. Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr diese Dinge in Asgard handhabt, aber hier unten auf der Erde haben unsere Beschlüsse ein gewisses Gewicht.“

Loki blinzelt sie an, öffnet seine Augen ein Stückchen weiter, und der zornige Ausdruck verschwindet aus ihnen. Pepper räuspert sich leise. „Du würdest es deinem Bruder sagen, wenn du ... wenn es keine Hoffnung gäbe, oder?“

Thor fährt zusammen, aber Loki bleibt auffällig ruhig. „Es gibt keine Hoffnung.“

Sie verengt die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Weißt du das? Weißt du, dass du sterben wirst?“

Er weicht ihrem Blick aus, und Thor legt ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Wieso fragst du ihn das?“

„Tony hat es mir nicht erzählt“, erwidert sie leise. „Er wollte. Aber schlussendlich konnte er nicht. Dass er das Heilmittel doch noch gefunden hat, war ... Er hätte auch genau so gut sterben können. Und ich hätte keine Gelegenheit gehabt, mich zu verabschieden.“

Sie macht sich mit einem Ruck gerade und fasst Loki mit einem strengen Blick ins Auge. „Also sag mir: Weißt du, dass es keine Hoffnung für dich gibt? Hast du deinem Bruder irgend etwas verschwiegen?“

„Nein“, entgegnet Loki leise. „Ich weiß es nicht. Nicht mit Sicherheit.“

Pepper schweigt einen Moment, sichtlich in Gedanken versunken. „Hilft es dir, hier zu liegen?“ fragt sie dann. „Macht es einen Unterschied, ob du im Bett liegst ... oder beispielsweise an einem Tisch sitzt? _Brauchst_ du Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit?“

Loki deutet ein Kopfschütteln an, und sie spitzt die Lippen zu einer unzufriedenen Schnute. „Dann komm aus diesem Zimmer raus. Ich verlange nicht, dass du dich direkt an irgendeiner Form von Mannschaftssport versuchst, aber geh ein bisschen unter Leute – und wenn es nur die Leute in diesem Haus sind.“

„Die Leute in diesem Haus hassen mich“, erwidert Loki, und Thor hebt beide Augenbrauen, als er die Andeutung von kindischem Trotz in seiner Stimme hört. Pepper schnaubt. „Sie werden kaum damit aufhören, wenn du ihnen keinen Anlass dazu gibst. Lass dich nicht so gehen. Gib dir etwas Mühe. Immerhin hast du Thor auf deiner Seite – und wenn ich nicht völlig falsch liege, dann auch Jane und Darcy. Damit hast du schon so gut wie gewonnen.“

Thor lacht leise auf. „Und dich auch, wie mir scheint.“

Pepper hebt ihr Gesicht zu ihm an und zwinkert ihm zu. „Ich kann niemandes Partei ergreifen. Tony wäre beleidigt.“

„Darcy hat mir Fruchtzwerge gekauft“, lässt Loki sich vernehmen, der Trotz in seiner Stimme noch deutlicher als zuvor. „Ich würde sie nicht unbedingt als meine Verbündete bezeichnen.“

Pepper grinst unwillkürlich, tätschelt seine Hand und lässt sie schließlich los. „Du musst noch eine Menge über die Menschheit lernen, scheint mir. Ich werde dich jetzt in Ruhe und nachdenken lassen. Und morgen kommst du aus diesem Zimmer raus. Es tut dir nicht gut, die ganze Zeit allein zu sein.“

Damit erhebt sie sich, tätschelt Thor noch einmal flüchtig den Oberarm und geht.

Thor verfolgt sie mit seinem Blick, bis sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hat, dann vernimmt er Lokis leicht verwirrte Stimme. „Ich verbleibe darüber im Unklaren, welchen Platz diese Frau in der midgardischen Gesellschaft einnimmt. Ist sie eine Art Königin?“

Thor schmunzelt und wendet sich dem Bett mit einem Leuchten in den Augen zu. „Genau das, Bruder. Genau das ist sie.“

 

Es ist dunkel, es ist kalt, und Clint hat keine Ahnung, wo er ist. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl in seinem Magen deutet an, dass er fällt, aber selbst dessen kann er sich nicht sicher sein.

Dann wird es kälter, und dunkler, und das Gefühl zu fallen tritt in den Hintergrund, als Panik in ihm aufsteigt. Er kann sich an keine Zeit erinnern, in der er nicht gefallen ist, in der es nicht dunkel und kalt war.

Eine vage Ahnung deutet an, dass es so etwas wie Licht und Wärme geben muss, aber er kann sich nicht sicher sein – er kann sich ja nicht einmal sicher sein, wer er ist.

Er hat keine Ahnung, wer er ist, nicht die geringste. Er öffnet den Mund und schreit, aber kein Laut kommt heraus, oder vielleicht verklingen seine Schreie ungehört, vielleicht hat er seine Stimme verloren.

Vielleicht hatte er nie eine Stimme.

Wahrscheinlich hat ihn nie jemand gehört – wird ihn niemals jemand hören.

Das hier muss alles sein, das es gibt – Dunkelheit und Kälte und Stille – kein Anfang und kein Ende, ein endloser Sturz ins Nichts.

 _Aber es gibt mehr_ , hört er eine sanfte Stimme direkt an seinem Ohr, _es gibt so viel mehr. Der Sturz wird nie vorüber sein, niemals, aber es gibt so viel mehr als Dunkelheit und Kälte und Stille. Verrat, Schmerz, Einsamkeit. So viel mehr._

Wieder öffnet Clint den Mund um zu schreien – und diesmal entkommt seiner Kehle ein Keuchen, erstickt und verzweifelt, aber hörbar ... und dann ist da Phils Stimme, seine Hände, seine Wärme. „Clint, wach auf – komm schon. Es ist ein Traum.“

Clint reißt die Augen auf, und es ist ein Gefühl, als breche er durch die Wasseroberfläche, in der letzten Sekunde, als wäre er kurz davor gewesen zu ertrinken. Er sieht Phils Gesicht im Halbdunkel ihres Zimmers, sieht seine Augen suchend über ihn hinweg gleiten, spürt die Kraft und die Wärme in seinen Händen, als sie über seine Wangen streichen. „Bist du ganz bei mir?“

Clint kann nicht sofort antworten, aber er nickt, ein wenig zu hastig, nach wie vor ein wenig panisch. Selbst als er darauf reduziert war, seinen Lebensunterhalt als Auftragsmörder zu verdienen, hat er sich nicht so _allein_ gefühlt wie in diesem Alptraum.

Er kriecht dichter an Phil heran, drängt sich in seine Arme. „Ganz bei dir“, antwortet er schließlich heiser. „Ganz bei dir.“

Phil drückt ihn an sich und hält ihn fest, und nach einer Weile normalisiert sich Clints rasender Herzschlag, und er kann wieder einigermaßen ruhig atmen.

„Willst du mir von dem Traum erzählen?“ fragt Phil ihn leise, streicht ihm über den Kopf – und Clint will nicht, nicht wirklich, würde am liebsten nie wieder daran denken müssen. Aber Doktor Scotts hat ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass es besser für ihn ist, wenn er die Dinge nicht ständig in sich hinein frisst, und nach seinem Gespräch mit Phil an diesem Vormittag hat er nicht länger Angst davor, ihn zu vertreiben. Also atmet er ein weiteres Mal tief durch und beginnt zu sprechen.

Phil hört ihm ruhig zu, unterbricht ihn mit keinem Wort. Erst, als Clint zum Ende gekommen ist, drückt er einen sanften Kuss auf seine Schläfe. „Diese Art Traum ist neu für dich.“

Clint nickt. Phils Hand gleitet über seinen Rücken. „Denkst du, dass es Lokis Schuld ist?“

„Im Moment denke ich, dass alles Lokis Schuld ist. Das macht es nicht wahr.“

Phil knurrt unzufrieden. Clint drückt sein Gesicht an seine Halsbeuge und atmet seinen Geruch ein. „Lass es gut sein, Phil. Es war nur ein Alptraum.“

„Was, wenn es mehr ist?“ Die leichte Note von Unsicherheit in Phils Stimme erschreckt Clint mehr, als es alle Alpträume der Welt zusammengenommen könnten.

„Wenn es mehr ist“, erwidert er so gelassen wie möglich, „dann ziehen wir Loki zur Rechenschaft. Was denn sonst? Wir sind Avengers.“

„Ich bin bloß ein mickriger Geheimagent, falls du dich erinnerst“, erwidert Phil, hat offenbar zu seiner inneren Ausgeglichenheit zurückgefunden, und Clint schließt erleichtert die Augen. „Du bist der König der Geheimagenten, Phil.“

„Mh-hm“, macht Phil leise, küsst ein weiteres Mal seine Schläfe. „Ich denke Königspinguin?“

„Das auch, ja.“

 

Phil liegt noch lange wach, nachdem Clint schon längst wieder eingeschlafen ist.

Clints Beschreibung seines Alptraumes will ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf – das Dunkel, die Einsamkeit, die Kälte. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass es sich lediglich um einen Zufall handelt ... und nicht nur möglich, es ist sogar mehr als wahrscheinlich.

Wenn Clint auch nur ansatzweise so intensiv darüber nachgedacht hat wie Phil, wie es für Loki _gewesen_ sein muss, Jahre, wenn nicht sogar Jahrzehnte allein zwischen den Dimensionen verbracht zu haben ... dann ist es kein Wunder, dass er davon träumt.

Aber vielleicht ist es kein Zufall. Vielleicht hat Loki einen Plan, vielleicht sucht er den Weg über Clints Unterbewusstsein, um ein weiteres Mal die Kontrolle über Clints Verstand zu erlangen.

Phil kann und will sich nicht vorstellen, in eine derartige Situation zu geraten. Er ist beinahe dankbar, dass er Clint nicht direkt gegenüber treten musste, als Loki ihn das letzte Mal unter Kontrolle hatte.

Er kann nicht sagen, was er tun würde – ob er dazu in der Lage wäre, Clint anzugreifen und zu verletzen. Und seine Angst ist nicht etwa, dass er _nicht_ dazu in der Lage wäre.

Phil weiß, was für ein kalter Bastard er im Ernstfall sein kann. Er weiß, wozu er in der Lage ist, wenn ihm die Umstände keine andere Wahl lassen. Er weiß, dass er nicht schwach genug ist, einfach aufzugeben und den Dingen ihren Lauf zu lassen.

Er ist es nie gewesen.

Wenn es ein weiteres Mal passierte, wenn Clint ein weiteres Mal zu Lokis Marionette würde ... Phil würde sich ihm entgegen stellen – allein schon, weil Clint ihm nie vergeben würde, wenn nicht.

Das Problem ist, dass er sich selbst nicht vergeben könnte, wenn er Clint verletzen müsste. Das Problem ist, dass Phil schreckliche Angst davor hat, welche Auswirkungen das auf ihre Beziehung hätte.

Er kann nicht zu einer weiteren Person werden, die Clint Gewalt antut. Er kann nicht. Er könnte nicht damit leben. All das Vertrauen, all die Sicherheit, die sie zwischen den Jahren zueinander aufgebaut haben ... all das zu verlieren ... Es wäre leichter zu ertragen, einen Arm oder ein Bein zu verlieren.

So ziemlich alles wäre leichter zu ertragen als das.

Also hat Phil Angst davor. Schon die kleinste Möglichkeit, Loki könne Clint ein weiteres Mal unter seine Kontrolle bekommen, erfüllt ihn mit Übelkeit.

Denn diesmal würden sie nicht so leicht davon kommen. Diesmal könnten sie alles verlieren – denn diesmal haben sie so viel mehr, um das es sich zu kämpfen lohnt.


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha sitzt in der Küche und liest Zeitung, als Loki von Darcy durch die Tür gezerrt wird. Sie hebt eine faszinierte Augenbraue. „Guten Morgen.“

„Morgen“, erwidert Darcy heiter – als sei es nicht im Geringsten ungewöhnlich, dass sie Loki am Ärmel seines Pyjamas (eisblau, inklusive Titanic und Eisberg – Tonys Sinn für Humor kennt weder Grenzen noch Abgründe) durch die Gegend zerrt.

„Hast du die Katzen schon gefüttert?“ erkundigt Darcy sich bei ihr, und Natasha verneint. „Es war noch nicht an der Zeit.“

Darcy wirft einen Blick auf die Küchenuhr. „Jetzt ist es an der Zeit.“ Sie geht dazu über, klackende Laute mit ihrer Zunge zu machen und eine Folge an gutturalen Stoßseufzern auszustoßen, die Natasha ganz richtig als Affenmuttergeräusche identifiziert. Natasha hätte nie gedacht, aus den rituellen Disney Filmabenden, auf denen Clint nach wie vor beharrt, tatsächlich etwas lernen zu können.

„Thor gar nicht bei euch?“ erkundigt sie sich, während sie sich an Lokis verdutzter Miene über Darcys scheinbares Abgleiten in den Wahnsinn weidet.

„Thor hat die Nacht in Janes Gemächern verbracht“, antwortet er geistesabwesend. Die Katzen sind dem Ruf des Futters gefolgt und begeistert maunzend in der Küche aufgetaucht. Natasha geht völlig korrekt davon aus, dass er die Tiere bisher nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hat.

„Welchen Zweck erfüllen sie?“ erkundigt er sich nach einer Weile fasziniert, und Darcy zieht ihm eine empörte Schnute. „Sie erfüllen den Zweck, niedlich und flauschig und absolut unwiderstehlich zu sein. Habt ihr in Asgard keine Haustiere?“

Er legt leicht den Kopf schief. „Der Allvater besitzt zwei Raben, die ihn mit Informationen versorgen ... und sein Schlachtross Sleipnir.“

Sie seufzt und packt ihn am Handgelenk, zieht ihn zu sich hinab in die Hocke, legt seine Hand über Hersheys sandfarbenen Rücken. Der Kater, ohnehin bereits dabei zu schnurren, tut dies noch ein wenig lauter und wölbt seinen Rücken nach oben, während er in aller Ruhe sein Futter verschlingt.

Natasha sieht Loki einen Moment lang die Luft anhalten und die Augen schließen. „Er scheint ... zufrieden zu sein?“

Die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme scheint Darcy weit weniger zu treffen als es bei Natasha der Fall ist. „Natürlich ist er zufrieden. Er hat Futter, er ist gesund – und er wird gekrault. Wer wäre da bitte nicht zufrieden?“

Sie lässt seine Hand los und streichelt stattdessen Pattie, lässt sich neben den Katzen auf ihr Hinterteil plumpsen. Loki fährt damit fort, seine Finger über Hersheys weiches Fell streichen zu lassen. „Es ist ... beruhigend“, stellt er nach einer Weile fest.

Natasha stützt ihr Kinn in ihre Hand und betrachtet ihn fasziniert. Er sieht beinahe glücklich aus. Er scheint nicht einmal zu bemerken, wie Steve die Küche betritt und wie angenagelt stehen bleibt, als er ihn erkennt.

Steve wendet sich Natasha zu, beide Augenbrauen in stummer Frage erhoben, und sie hebt die Schultern. Sie weiß doch selbst nicht, wie sie Darcys Eigeninitiative erklären soll.

Steve räuspert sich. „Thor gar nicht hier?“

„Thor hat offenbar die Nacht bei Jane verbracht“, setzt Natasha ihn mit einem Schmunzeln in Kenntnis. Er unternimmt den heroischen Versuch, nicht rot zu werden, scheitert, und nickt. „Ich verstehe.“

Steve räuspert sich ein weiteres Mal. „Loki?“

Lokis Haltung, eben noch einigermaßen entspannt, wird augenblicklich ein wenig starr. „Ja, Captain?“

Falls Steve den leisen Hauch von Hohn in der Stimme des Halbgottes wahrnimmt, dann lässt er es sich nicht anmerken. „Ich muss dich um etwas bitten.“

Loki wendet ihm den Blick zu, seine grünen Augen voller Überraschung. „Bitten?“

Steve nickt. „Dir kann nicht entgangen sein, dass deine Anwesenheit Agent Barton und Agent Coulson ... verunsichert.“

Darcy verengt leicht die Augen. „Steve ...“

Er hebt die Hand, um ihr Einhalt zu gebieten, und Loki richtet sich auf, macht sich gerade. „Es ist mir nicht entgangen, nein.“

Loki ist größer als Steve, nur ein kleines Bisschen, aber Natasha kann nicht umhin, den verzweifelten Stolz in seiner Haltung zu bemerken. Selbst nach all dieser Zeit steht er noch immer da wie ein Prinz Asgards. Sie kann nur annehmen, dass es unbewusst geschieht.

„Es wäre uns allen eine große ... Erleichterung“, sagt Steve fest, „wenn du dich bereit erklären würdest, Doktor Banner ein paar Tests an dir vornehmen zu lassen. Damit wir sicher sein können, dass du tatsächlich über keine Magie mehr verfügst.“

Darcy kommt empört schnaufend auf die Beine. „Er ist nicht euer Versuchskaninchen, Steve!“

„Darcy“, sagt Loki leise, und Natasha scheint die Einzige zu sein, die seinen sanften Einwurf überhaupt bemerkt.

Steve hat die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sich Darcy voll zugewandt. „Bruce und ich wissen beide, wie sich sowas anfühlt. Wir werden gemeinsam darauf achten, dass es in diesem Fall nicht so weit kommt. Aber wir müssen Gewissheit haben.“

Loki nickt. „Sehr gern.“

Darcy, die eben im Begriff war, Steve eine geharnischte Strafpredigt zu halten, starrt ihn einen Moment lang mit offenem Mund an. „Sehr gern?“

Loki nickt ein weiteres Mal. „Ich hätte auch gern Gewissheit.“

Natasha sieht den Ausdruck von ehrlichem Mitgefühl über Steves Gesicht gleiten, sieht Darcy mit sich ringen.

„Ich werde dich jetzt umarmen“, verkündet Darcy schließlich. „Und du wirst stillhalten und mich lassen.“

Trotz ihrer Ankündigung macht Loki einen Schritt rückwärts, als sie auf ihn zu kommt, aber davon lässt sie sich keineswegs aus der Ruhe bringen. Sie schiebt sich an ihn heran, greift unter seinen starren Armen hindurch und nach oben, legt ihre Hände von hinten auf seine Schultern – hält ihn fest.

„Effektiv“, hört Natasha Steve murmeln, und sie kann nur stumm nicken. Einen Moment lang sieht Loki aus, als sei Darcys Umarmung so etwas wie eine Falle, dann entspannt er sich, schließt tatsächlich die Augen.

„Du bist so klein“, stellt er nach einer Weile fest – Darcy verpasst ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Sei ruhig und genieß.“

Steve und Natasha tauschen einen weiteren Blick – diesmal einen, der von ehrlicher Belustigung zeugt. Aber erst, als Loki Darcy voll leisem Spott als Fruchtzwerg tituliert, fängt Steve tatsächlich an zu lachen.

 

Als Pepper in die Küche kommt, sitzt Loki am Tisch, Darcy zu seiner Rechten, und alle drei Katzen auf dem Schoß. Natasha und Steve beobachten das Spektakel aus respektvollem Abstand. Pepper blinzelt verwundert. „Guten Morgen.“

Loki blickt zu ihr auf und bedenkt sie mit einem kaum zu registrierenden Nicken, während Darcy, Natasha und Steve ihren Gruß im Chor erwidern. Snickers stellt sich auf Lokis Schoß auf die Hinterbeine, stützt beide Vorderpfoten gegen seine Brust und schmiegt seinen Kopf schnurrend unter Lokis Kinn.

„Unser Eisgigant ist ein riesen Hit mit den Katzen“, informiert Darcy sie überflüssiger Weise. „Es ist, als hätte er Katzenminze in der Unterwäsche!“

Pattie maunzt zustimmend. Pepper hebt eine vielsagende Augenbraue.

„Frostriese“, korrigiert Loki Darcy mit eisigem Unterton. „Ich bin ein Frostriese.“

„Lari-fari“, erwidert Darcy unbeeindruckt. „Eine gigantische Schmollbacke, das bist du.“

Pepper entkommt ein fassungsloses Prusten, Loki wirkt verzeihlicher Weise ein wenig erzürnt. „Das bin ich keineswegs“ erwidert er so würdevoll wie möglich. 

Pepper setzt sich neben Natasha an den Tisch. „Was auch immer du genau sein magst – es freut mich sehr, dass du dir meinen Vortrag derartig zu Herzen genommen hast.“

„Vortrag?“ erkundigt Darcy sich. „Was’n für’n Vortrag?“

Loki seufzt. „Miss Lewis hielt es für nötig, mich in den frühen Morgenstunden dieses Tages aus dem Schlaf zu reißen, um mich den Katzen vorzustellen“, informiert er Pepper mit einem vor Ironie triefenden Unterton, um den selbst Tony ihn beneiden würde. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich den mir gestern übermittelten Anweisungen so prompt Folge geleistet hätte, hätte sie das nicht getan.“

Pepper schmunzelt. Darcy nickt, sichtlich stolz auf sich selbst. „Ich bin die beste Halbgötter-Beauftragte aller Zeiten. Und er klingt wie JARVIS. Es ist zu fabelhaft.“

_Ich muss doch sehr bitten, Miss Darcy._

„Du weißt, dass du immer der Einzige für mich sein wirst, JARVIS.“

Loki blinzelt ein wenig alarmiert. „Was ist das für eine Stimme?“

„Das sollte Steve dir erklären“, sagt Darcy prompt. „Seine Erklärung ist definitiv die lustigste.“

 _Ich sollte vielleicht darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Thor Odinson soeben entdeckt hat, dass sein Bruder sich nicht wie erwartet in seinen Gemächern befindet,_ sagt JARVIS ungewohnt unterkühlt, ehe Steve auch nur darüber nachdenken kann, Darcy einen Blick gutmütiger Erschöpfung zuzuwerfen. _Er befindet sich in bedeutendem Aufruhr._

Loki blinzelt ein weiteres Mal. „Die Stimme ist ... allwissend?“

Darcy prustet, und Thor kommt in die Küche geschossen. „Loki ist verschwunden!“ Dann registriert er Lokis Anwesenheit, registriert die Katzen, registriert die zwischen Fassungslosigkeit und Amüsement schwankenden Blicke der restlichen Anwesenden.

„Du hättest dir wirklich ein wenig mehr anziehen können“, sagt Natasha trocken. Steve nickt zustimmend, Darcy und Pepper mustern sie irritiert aus dem Augenwinkel. Natasha fährt spöttisch fort. „Dein Hammer wirkt ein wenig lächerlich in Kombination mit babyblauen Shorts.“

„Sein Hammer, heh“, sagt Darcy leise, und Thor stellt Mjölnir prompt auf dem Küchenboden ab. „Ich war in Sorge“, erklärt er seinen Aufzug, geht auf Loki zu und sinkt vor ihm auf ein Knie. „Ich fürchtete deinen Verlust, als ich dich nicht in deinen Gemächern angetroffen habe.“

Hershey, offenbar in der Stimmung, allen Lebewesen, die ihm an diesem Morgen nahe kommen, mit grenzenloser Liebe zu begegnen, reckt sich ihm entgegen und stößt seinen Kopf wiederholt mit einigem Nachdruck gegen Thors Kinn.

Thor schielt einen Moment lang abgelenkt auf den rabiaten Kater hinab, senkt leicht den Kopf. Hershey leckt seine Wange.

„Oh mein Gott, da wird einem ja schlecht vor Entzücken“, sagt Darcy hingerissen.

„Ich bin hier“, sagt Loki leise, das widerlich entzückende Zwischenspiel ignorierend. „Deine Sorge war unbegründet.“

Thor hebt seine Hand zu ihm an, legt sie an Lokis Wange. „Ja, ich sehe, dass ich voreilig war.“

Loki lehnt sich an seine Hand und schließt die Augen – öffnet sie auch dann nicht, als Janes besorgte Stimme aus dem Flur ertönt. „Hast du ihn gefunden?“

„Ja“, erwidert Thor mit durchdringender Stimme, kommt auf die Beine und küsst Loki auf die Stirn. „Ich habe ihn gefunden.“

Jane kommt zur Tür herein geweht, in einem neuen Pyjama, den eine schrecklich farbenfrohe Regenbogenbrücke ziert, und fällt Loki prompt um den Hals. „Erschreck uns doch nicht so!“

Loki blinzelt überfordert über ihre Schulter.

„Es war meine Schuld“, meldet Darcy sich zu Wort. „Ich hab ihn aus seinem Zimmer gezerrt. Ich wusste nicht, dass das in derartiger Aufregung resultieren würde.“

„Wieso“, erklingt Tonys quengelnde Stimme aus einiger Entfernung, „ist es völlig ok, wenn _ich_ allein aufwachen muss, aber sobald _die Dame_ eine Nacht allein verbracht hat, komme ich in den vollen Genuss allmächtigen weiblichen – was zur Hölle ist denn hier los?“

Tony, in einen vergleichsweise schlichten Morgenmantel gehüllt, verharrt irritiert im Türrahmen und betrachtet argwöhnisch die Szene, die sich ihm bietet. „Mehr Shakespeare, diesmal in meiner Küche? Haben Janes zärtliche Gefühle sich dem Adoptivbruder zugewandt? Wird sich in Kürze außerdem herausstellen, dass er eine Frau ist?“

„Heh“, macht Darcy amüsiert. „Lady Loki. Das gibt’s wirklich, weißt du?“

Tonys Augen nehmen alarmierte Größe an. „Was?“

„In den nordischen Legenden“, fügt Darcy beruhigend hinzu. „Nicht hier.“ Sie blinzelt zu Loki hinüber. „Zumindest bis jetzt.“

Loki wirft ihr über Janes Schulter hinweg einen bösen Blick zu.

„Und meine zärtlichen Gefühle verweilen nach wie vor bei Thor“, sagt Jane streng, entlässt Loki aus ihren Armen und macht sich gerade. „Nur, damit du Bescheid weißt.“

Thor nickt zustimmend und misst Tony mit einem anklagenden Stirnrunzeln. „Wir haben unsere Liebe inzwischen konsumiert, musst du wissen.“

„Das muss er eigentlich nicht wissen, Thor, aber vielen Dank für die öffentliche Bekanntmachung“, sagt Jane erschöpft, lässt ihre Finger unbewusst durch Lokis schwarzes Haar streichen. „Mit dir alles in Ordnung?“

Er nickt, offenbar einigermaßen sprachlos. Pepper kann ihm das nicht verübeln. Jeder wäre von der Superhelden WG überfordert. Selbst sie hat sich noch immer nicht völlig daran gewöhnt.

 

Die Frühstücksrunde ist komplett, als Bruce praktisch als Letzter erfährt, dass er dazu auserkoren wurde, Lokis Magie-Level zu testen.

„Wenn du mir jetzt noch erklärst, wie du dir das mit den Tests genau gedacht hast, mein lieber Steve, wäre ich dir sehr verbunden.“

Bruce ist so entspannt wie nur was, während er sein Brötchen mit Butter bestreicht, Steve hingegen wirkt plötzlich ein wenig überfordert. „Uhm.“

„Ich nehme an, du stellst dir vor, dass ich irgendwas _Wissenschaftliches_ mit ihm mache“, sagt Bruce gelassen. „Irgendwas mit Elektroden. Oder so.“

Quer über den Tisch hinweg stößt Tony eine Art Schnorcheln aus, das in der nächsten Sekunde in schrecklich schlecht vorgetäuschten Husten übergeht. Loki zieht eine anklagende Augenbraue in die Höhe. Er mag sich nicht sicher sein, was Elektroden sind, aber er kann es nach wie vor nicht leiden, wenn über ihn gesprochen wird, als sei er Luft.

Steve beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Bruce seufzt. „Ich werde mir schon was einfallen lassen. Vorausgesetzt, Jane hilft mir dabei.“ Er nickt Jane zu. „Du hilfst mir doch dabei?“

Jane zieht leicht die Stirn kraus und wirft Loki einen nervösen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu. „Ich behaupte zwar, dass dieser Test überhaupt nicht nötig ist -“

„Oh, er ist nötig“, unterbricht Phil sie sanft. „Wenn auch nur für meinen Seelenfrieden.“

Die folgende Stille ist ein wenig angespannt. Loki kann sich eines gewissen unguten Gefühls nicht erwehren. Er kann nicht immer sicher sein, welche seiner Erinnerungen tatsächlich real sind und welche nicht, aber er hat inzwischen begriffen, dass die Erinnerung daran, wie er diesen Mann attackiert hat – und das nicht etwa von Angesicht zu Angesicht, sondern hinterrücks – durchaus den Tatsachen entspricht. Genau wie die Erinnerung, dass er Thor in einem Glaskäfig aus mehreren Kilometern Höhe zu Boden hat stürzen lassen.

Loki kann sich nicht entscheiden, welche dieser Taten verdammenswerter, welche die feigere war – aber er weiß, welche von ihnen den größeren Schaden angerichtet hat. Thor, so unvernünftig es auch von ihm sein mag, hat ihm vergeben. Phil Coulson hingegen – und mit ihm Clint Barton und alle, die ihm nahe stehen – betrachten ihn mit völlig angebrachter Verachtung.

Phil, nach wie vor äußerst ernst, nickt Pepper zu. „Fury ist inzwischen übrigens informiert. Und alles andere als glücklich.“

Tonys Kopf ruckt in die Höhe. „Fury? Wir haben Fury informiert? Sind wir denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?“ Er gestikuliert mit seinem Messer in Richtung Phil. „Wenn der Mann hier mit einer Armada Panzer einfällt -“

„Schiffe“, unterbricht Steve ihn sanft. „Armadas bestehen aus Schiffen. Du meinst ein Bataillon.“

Tony starrt ihn einen Moment lang sprachlos von der Seite an. „Danke, Captain Besserwisser. Bataillon! Wenn also Fury hier mit einem _Bataillon_ Panzer einfällt, dann gebe ich Phil die Schuld.“

„Genau genommen gibst du mir die Schuld“, korrigiert Pepper ihn gelassen. „Das Ganze war meine Idee.“

Tony ruckt zu ihr herum. „Wann genau hast du aufgehört, deine Pläne mit mir zu besprechen? Das gefällt mir nicht, Pepper. So stelle ich mir die Kommunikation in einer gesunden Beziehung nicht vor!“

Sie lächelt und tätschelt seine Hand. „Augenblicklich arbeite ich an einer gesunden Beziehung zu SHIELD und Rhodey. Du hättest mir nur wieder einen schrecklich langen Vortrag darüber gehalten, dass man Fury nicht trauen kann.“

„Und das stimmt!“

„Er war dagegen, New York in einen atomaren Winter zu stürzen, und hat alles getan, um es zu verhindern.“

„Auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ein Korn! Und er ist bloß ein halb blindes Huhn! Abgesehen davon habe ICH alles getan, um es zu verhindern! Der Mann hat fast einen Anfall bekommen, als wir _einen_ Halbgott auf der Erde hatten! Was glaubst du, wie viele Superwaffen der erst baut, wenn er mitkriegt, dass die Zahl auf sechs gestiegen ist?“

Phil räuspert sich leise. „Ich habe ihm lediglich von Loki erzählt.“

Tony verdreht die Augen. „Oh, wie mich das beruhigt.“

Clint räuspert sich leise. „Ich halte es für eine gute Idee, dass er Bescheid weiß. Wollte ich bloß mal erwähnt haben.“

Tony blickt ihn sekundenlang scharf an – dann schüttelt er seufzend den Kopf. „Ok. Ich sag ja schon nichts mehr.“

„Huh“, sagt Darcy leise. „Das war zu einfach.“ Sie piekt Natasha ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Findest du nicht auch, dass das zu einfach war?“

„Ich finde gar nichts, ich bin einfach nur dankbar und genieße die unerwartete Ruhe.“

Tony misst sie mit einem anklagenden Starren, auf das Natasha mit einem betont leeren Blick reagiert.

Loki räuspert sich leise. „Dürfte ich wohl erfahren, womit ich zu rechnen habe, jetzt, da Direktor Fury über meine Anwesenheit auf diesem Planeten informiert wurde?“

Phil atmet tief durch, muss sich sichtlich überwinden, das Wort an ihn zu richten. „Mit einem Besuch, mindestens. Darüber hinaus kann ich nicht viel sagen. Der Direktor ist mitunter ein wenig ... unberechenbar.“ Er wirft Loki einen kühlen Blick zu. „Er kann außerdem überraschend protektiv sein.“

„Du nennst es protektiv, ich nenne es paranoid“, grummelt Tony unzufrieden. „Er wird verlangen, die Villa videoüberwachen zu lassen.“

„Die Villa ist doch schon videoüberwacht“, wendet Jane vernünftig ein.

Tony schnauft. „Er wird Zugriff auf die Dateien verlangen!“

„Und wir werden ihm den verweigern“, gibt Pepper gelassen zurück. „Du solltest wirklich versuchen, dich mit dem Mann anzufreunden, Tony.“

„Und sollte eine Freundschaft mit dem furiosen Direktor unmöglich sein“, sagt Sif höchst unerwartet, „werden wir dir bei der Verteidigung deines Heims zur Seite stehen, Antony.“

Tony starrt in die Runde; Volstagg, Fandral und Hogun nicken ihm grimmig zu, Hogun sogar noch grimmiger als alle anderen. „Eigentlich hatte ich vor, euch vorm furiosen Fury zu verstecken.“

Sif legt leicht den Kopf schief. „Er wird uns nicht als Fremdlinge erkennen, wenn wir uns ihm nicht in unseren Rüstungen präsentieren, meinst du nicht?“

„Wenn er euch draußen auf der Straße begegnet – vielleicht“, gibt Tony zurück. „Wenn er euch hier in meiner Villa begegnet, ist es höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass er nicht die entsprechenden Schlüsse zieht. Der Mann ist nicht dumm.“

„Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, solch tief reichende Probleme zu bereiten“, lässt Thor sich betrübt vernehmen. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir uns nach Asgard zurückziehen.“

„Niemand zieht sich irgendwohin zurück!“ widerspricht Pepper ihm überraschend scharf. „Noch ist überhaupt nichts passiert. Wir wollen doch bitte den Rückzug nicht schon vor der Attacke planen.“

„Wir alle“, stellt Tony fest, „verbringen definitiv zu viel Zeit mit Steve. Militär-Metaphern überall – praktisch in jedem Schützengraben!“

Steve bedenkt ihn mit einem schiefen Blick, und Tony fährt unbekümmert fort, während er sein Brötchen mit Marmelade bestreicht. „Andererseits ist es überhaupt nicht _möglich_ , zu viel Zeit mit Steve zu verbringen. Ich ziehe meine Aussage zurück.“

„Zum Glück kennen wir keine Anwälte“, bemerkt Bruce trocken. „Dann würden die direkt als nächste angeklagt.“

Tony überreicht ihm prompt seine fertig geschmierte Brötchenhälfte.

 

Ganz wie von Phil vorhergesagt, fällt Fury noch vor dem Mittagessen über sie her. Ganz wie von Tony erwartet, trägt sein Einbruch in die Villa nicht unbedingt zum allgemeinen Wohlbehagen bei.

Phil hat ihn in der Eingangshalle abgefangen, da JARVIS sein Nahen rechtzeitig angekündigt hat. Die folgende Diskussion ist laut genug, dass nach und nach sämtliche Bewohner der Villa von ihr angezogen werden.

Thor und Loki kommen gerade rechtzeitig hinzu, um Phil dem Direktor versichern zu hören, dass die Situation unter Kontrolle sei.

„Ich habe Sie noch nie derartigen Schwachsinn erzählen hören, Coulson!“ fährt Fury ihn an. „Haben Sie vergessen, wozu Loki imstande ist?“

Thor schiebt sich ganz automatisch vor Loki, wohl in der unbewussten Hoffnung, er könne seinen Bruder vor der Aufmerksamkeit des Direktors abschirmen. Aber Fury hebt das Kinn, verengt das ihm verbliebene Auge zu einem unzufriedenen Schlitz. „Da ist ja unser Unschuldslamm. Ist Ihnen etwa entfallen, wie viele Leben er auf dem Gewissen hat – dass er Sie _umgebracht_ hat, Coulson?“

Phil presst kurz die Lippen zusammen, und ausgerechnet Tony eilt ihm zur Hilfe. „Das hat er ganz sicher nicht vergessen. Niemand von uns hat das. Was nichts daran ändert, dass die Situation unter Kontrolle ist!“

„Wir haben vor, ihn diversen Tests zu unterziehen, falls Sie das beruhigt“, sagt Bruce leise.

Furys Kopf ruckt zu ihm herum, und es scheint ihn ein gewisses Maß an Selbstbeherrschung zu kosten, Bruce nicht anzuschreien. „Tests? Was für Tests? Haben Sie einen Lügendetektor entwickelt, der selbst mit ihm fertig wird?“

„Tests, um sicherzustellen, dass er über keine Magie verfügt“, erwidert Steve mit harter Stimme.

„Ja, Coulson hat mir schon erzählt, dass er euch diesen Bären aufgebunden hat“, schnaubt Fury verächtlich, wendet sich endlich ganz Loki zu. „Ich bin mir sicher, er kann genau so wenig fassen wie ich, dass ihr tatsächlich drauf reingefallen seid.“

Loki erwidert Furys Starren geradeheraus, hebt leicht das Kinn. Thor legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Es ist die Wahrheit, Direktor. Mein Bruder ist nicht hier, um Unheil zu stiften. Sie haben mein Wort darauf.“

„Ich hatte dein Wort, dass er in Asgard seine gerechte Strafe erhalten würde“, gibt Fury grob zurück. „Und jetzt ist er hier, läuft frei herum, als hätte er nicht versucht, diese Stadt dem Erdboden gleich zu machen, und sich zum Herrscher über die Menschheit aufzuschwingen.“

„Meine Waffen haben diverse Städte dem Erdboden gleich gemacht“, sagt Tony kalt. „Und ich laufe ebenfalls frei herum.“

„Der Hulk macht praktisch alles dem Erdboden gleich“, fügt Bruce mit erzwungener Ruhe hinzu.

„Er ist ein kaltblütiger Mörder!“ grollt Fury, diese Argumente ignorierend.

„Das bin ich auch“, erwidert Natasha mit einem weichen Unterton in der Stimme, der nicht recht zum Inhalt ihrer Aussage passen will. Clint tritt an ihre Seite, räuspert sich leise. „Und ich auch.“

Einen Moment lang scheint es Fury zu überraschen, dass selbst Clint Lokis Partei ergreift, dann richtet er seinen unzufriedenen Blick auf Steve. „Und Sie, Captain? Hat er Sie auch umgedreht?“

Steve, von Clints Parteinahme wesentlich mehr betroffen als Fury, atmet tief durch. „Ich fürchte, Sie verstehen nicht, Direktor. Loki hat niemanden von uns umgedreht. Niemand in diesem Haus hat vergessen, was passiert ist. Aber jeder hier weiß, wie wichtig es ist, jemandem eine zweite Chance zu geben. Wir alle wissen, dass Menschen sich _ändern_ können.“

„Sie werden uns vertrauen müssen, Fury“, sagt Pepper fest. „Es gibt wirklich nichts, das Sie im Moment tun könnten.“

An ihrer Seite nickt Darcy nachdrücklich, und Jane verengt die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Sie werden ihn ganz sicher nicht in das nächstbeste Untergrundlabor verschleppen und ihn wegsperren.“

Fury blickt mit hochgezogener Augenbraue von Einem zum Anderen. „Werde ich nicht, hn? Es gibt nichts, das ich tun könnte? Ich muss einfach abwarten und darauf vertrauen, dass er diesmal nicht mit feindseliger Absicht hier ist?“ Es entsteht eine kurze Pause, dann zuckt Fury leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich muss einen Scheißdreck.“ 

Er zieht seine Dienstwaffe, zielt, und feuert sie ab, ehe selbst Steves Reflexe ihn daran hindern könnten.


	7. Chapter 7

Einen Moment lang scheint die ganze Welt den Atem anzuhalten, dann entkommt Loki ein schmerzerfülltes Ächzen, und er taumelt rückwärts gegen Thor, der ein ebenso fassungsloses wie wütendes Grollen ausstößt.

Die Kugel hat Loki in die Schulter getroffen, Blut breitet sich in dem hellen Stoff seines Hemdes aus, durchtränkt ihn in wenigen Sekunden. Es ist rot – trotz sämtlicher andersartiger Erwartungen.

„Sind Sie wahnsinnig?!“ entfährt es Pepper, im gleichen Moment, als Tony „Lebensmüder Idiot!“ hervorstößt. Beide bauen sich zwischen Loki und dem Direktor auf, stellen sich Thor in den Weg. Mjölnir befindet sich noch dort, wo der Halbgott den Hammer an diesem Morgen zurückgelassen hat – er muss drei Wände durchschlagen, um Thors fordernd ausgestreckte Hand zu erreichen.

Die Geräusche seines Nahens spornen auch die Anderen dazu an, sich in der Schusslinie zwischen Thor und Fury zu platzieren. Sie haben nichts davon, wenn Thor den Direktor umbringt – abgesehen von einem vagen Gefühl der Befriedigung vielleicht.

Selbst Darcy scheint einzusehen, dass Thor davon abgehalten werden muss, Fury zu attackieren. „Whoa, halt, halt – keine epischen Schlachten in meinem Zuhause! Leg den Hammer weg, Großer, und kümmer dich lieber um deinen Bruder!“

Sie ist gemeinsam mit Jane an Lokis Seite geeilt, aber sie schaffen es nicht, ihn aufrecht zu halten – er stöhnt ein weiteres Mal, sinkt auf die Knie. Seine Hand presst sich über die Wunde in seiner Schulter, Blut quillt zwischen seinen Fingern hervor.

„Thor komm schon, hilf uns!“ fährt Jane ihn ungeduldig an, als er nicht sofort auf Darcys Aufforderung reagiert. „Gib mir was, um seine Blutung zu stillen!“

Jane hat mehr Erfolg, zu Thor durchzudringen – er fährt zu ihnen herum, lässt Mjölnir zu Boden fallen, wo der Hammer einen deutlichen Abdruck hinterlässt. Dann sinkt er vor Loki auf ein Knie hinab, fasst ihn mit einer ihm unter den herrschenden Umständen merkwürdig anstehenden Behutsamkeit an der gesunden Schulter. „Bist du schwer verletzt Bruder?“

„Es brennt“, presst Loki zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, und seine Augen leuchten einen Moment lang rot auf, seine Haut nimmt einen bläulichen Schimmer an. Weder Jane noch Darcy zucken vor ihm zurück, als sie es sehen. Thor legt beide Hände an Lokis Wangen, blickt ihn eindringlich an. „Halte das Biest in dir im Zaum, Bruder. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir weiteres Leid geschieht.“

Einen Moment lang scheint Loki nicht zu verstehen, was er zu ihm sagt, aber dann schließt er die Augen, atmet tief durch, lehnt seine Stirn an Thors. „Ich weiß“, murmelt er kaum hörbar.

Darcy greift unwillkürlich nach Janes Hand.

„Bringt ihn in die Küche“, fordert Steve mit einer ruhigen Autorität, die sie im Moment mehr als gut gebrauchen können.

„Was soll er in der Küche?“ widerspricht Darcy dennoch. „Er gehört in ein Krankenhaus.“

„Frostriesen gehören nicht in unsere Krankenhäuser“, erwidert Natasha leise. „In der Küche haben wir ausreichend Licht und Platz, um ihn zu versorgen.“ Sie legt Thor die Hand auf die Schulter. „Sei vorsichtig, wenn du ihn hochhebst.“

Thor nickt, hebt Loki behutsam auf seine Arme, und Steve beobachtet, wie er ihn davon trägt. Er bleibt als Letzter in der Vorhalle mit Fury zurück. Der Direktor betrachtet ihn mit einem ahnungsvollen Blick. „Wenn Sie planen, mich wieder niederzuschlagen, Captain -“

Steve fährt zu ihm herum. „Sie hatten keinen Anlass, ihn zu verletzen!“

„Keinen Anlass? Ich habe keine Schlachten gewonnen, indem ich abgewartet habe, was der Feind zu tun beabsichtigt – und Sie auch nicht, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Und jetzt wissen wir zumindest, dass er verwundbar ist. Ich würde gern in die Küche gehen, um mich davon zu überzeugen, wie sehr.“

Mit diesen Worten stapft er an Steve vorbei und lässt ihn in der Vorhalle stehen – lässt ihn mit dem beinahe überwältigenden Bedürfnis zurück, doch noch seine Selbstkontrolle fallen zu lassen und Fury tatsächlich niederzuschlagen.

 

Als Steve in der Küche ankommt, hat Thor seinen Bruder bereits auf dem Küchentisch abgelegt. Natasha ist dabei, ihm mit einem ihrer Messer den Hemdsärmel aufzuschneiden und seine Schulterwunde freizulegen. Pepper schiebt ihm ein Kissen von einem der Küchenstühle unter den Kopf.

Steve schaltet das große Deckenlicht an, da es mit einem Mal sehr viel dunkler im Zimmer wird – dann vernimmt er reichlich ominöses Donnergrollen. Thor macht sich mit einem Ruck gerade.

„Uh-oh“, sagt Darcy leise. „Heimdall hatte wieder den Heimatkanal an.“

Janes Augen weiten sich alarmiert. Fury, der sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an der Terrassentür aufgebaut hat, blickt misstrauisch in die Runde. „Was?“

Sif und die Krieger suchen sich ausgerechnet diesen Moment aus, um in die Küche zu eilen. „Was ist geschehen? Was war das vorhin für ein Lärm? Wieso öffnet sich die Brücke?“

Fury nimmt ihr Eintreten mit wütendem Begreifen zur Kenntnis, unternimmt jedoch nichts, als sie an den Küchentisch heran drängen und sich über den leise stöhnenden Loki beugen. Nicht, dass er wirklich etwas unternehmen könnte. Nick Fury ist ein hochgewachsener Mann im besten Alter, aber neben den vier Halbgöttern wirkt selbst er ungewohnt unbedeutend.

„Wer hat das getan?“ verlangt Sif zu erfahren – und dann öffnet sich der Bifrost.

Steve hat mehr oder weniger mit Frigga gerechnet. Es ist nur natürlich für eine Mutter, an die Seite ihres Sohnes zu eilen, wenn er verletzt ist – selbst wenn er nicht ihr leiblicher Sohn ist. Er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr allmächtiger Gemahl sie begleiten würde.

Aber Erwartungen oder nicht, Odin ist da, steht plötzlich neben Frigga auf Tonys Terrasse, wartet kaum, bis der Staub sich gelegt, den ihre Ankunft aufgewirbelt hat, und eilt mit energischen Schritten auf die Tür zu.

„Ach du heilige Scheiße“, entfährt es Jane höchst undamenhaft.

„Ist das -?“ fragt Darcy fassungslos, und Odin hat die Küche betreten, noch ehe Jane dazu gekommen ist, ihr entgeistertes Nicken ganz ausgeführt zu haben. „Oh ja. Das ist.“

Sif und die Krieger sinken augenblicklich auf ein Knie hinab, senken demütig ihre Köpfe. „Mein König.“

Odin ignoriert sie. Odin eilt an Lokis Seite, beugt sich über ihn, legt seine Hand, rau von unzähligen Schlachten, an Lokis Wange. „Mein Sohn.“

Loki schlägt ein Paar ungläubiger Augen zu ihm auf. „Allvater?“

„Wie schwer ist er verletzt?“ fragt Odin in den Raum hinein. Sämtliche Anwesenden sind einen Moment lang schlicht zu überfordert, um zu antworten.

„Wie schwer?!“ bellt er ungeduldig.

„Er wird vermutlich wieder völlig in Ordnung kommen“, ertönt schließlich Natashas betont gelassene Stimme. „Vorausgesetzt, wir können die Kugel ohne größere Probleme entfernen. Soweit ich es bisher einschätzen konnte, wurden keine lebenswichtigen Organe verletzt.“

Odin nickt ihr zu, sichtlich beruhigt, wenn auch nicht weniger wütend. Er überlässt seinen Platz an Lokis Seite seiner Gemahlin, um zu Fury herumzufahren. „Du!“

Fury mustert ihn von oben nach unten, bewundernswert gefasst, wenn nicht sogar in empörendem Maße ungeniert. „Ich?“

„Wie wagst du es, meinen Sohn zu attackieren?“ Odin macht einen drohenden Schritt auf Fury zu, während er die Worte hervorstößt, und Thor fasst seinen Vater an der Schulter, selbst wenn er darüber noch wesentlich entsetzter zu sein scheint als seine asgardischen Mitstreiter.

„Wie ich es wage?“ wiederholt Fury mit zynischem Unterton, offenbar völlig unbeeindruckt davon, sich einem rachelüsternen Göttervater gegenüberzusehen. „Wie hätte ich irgendwas Anderes tun können?“

Was folgt, ist der wohl intensivste Starrwettkampf aller Zeiten. Thor, anscheinend beruhigt und überzeugt davon, dass sein Vater nicht doch noch auf Fury losgehen wird, lässt seine Schulter wieder los.

Nicht einmal Tony durchbricht die eisige Stille, um einen seiner unpassenden Witze zu reißen. Über Zyklopen zum Beispiel. Oder Piraten.

„Es tut mir leid, Vater“, sagt Thor dann bedrückt. „Ich habe darin versagt, ihn so zu beschützen, wie du es mir aufgetragen hattest.“

Das bringt Odin endlich dazu, seinen Blick von Fury abzuwenden. „Du bist nicht derjenige, der ihn verletzt hat.“

„Wenn alle so gut wären, die Küche zu räumen, damit Clint und ich in Ruhe operieren können“, sagt Natasha leise, aber mit unmissverständlicher Härte in ihrer Stimme, „wären wir euch sehr verbunden.“

„Ich bleibe bei Loki“, wendet Frigga sich an ihren Gemahl, und Fury trifft ein flammender Blick aus wütenden royalen Augen. „Mach du diesen Sterblichen darauf aufmerksam, wie wenig wir seine unbedachte Handlung zu schätzen wissen.“

„Okay“, sagt Tony, einen Hauch Nervosität in der Stimme. Möglicherweise ist selbst der große Tony Stark ein wenig davon überfordert, wenn der König von Asgard unangekündigt in seiner Küche einfällt. „Wir ... gehen. Ihr habt hier alles, das ihr braucht?“

Phil nickt ihm knapp zu, und Tony nickt zurück und geht – treibt die restlichen Anwesenden mit Ausnahme von Thor, Clint, Natasha und natürlich Frigga aus der Küche.

Es will Steve nicht so recht in den Kopf, mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit sich die SHIELD Agenten um Loki kümmern. Aber sie sind diejenigen, die am meisten Erfahrung damit haben, diese Art von Verletzung zu versorgen – und das vermutlich unter wesentlich schlechteren Bedingungen.

Also kümmern sie sich. Steve hat plötzlich ein bisschen Probleme damit, seine Atmung zu kontrollieren. Er hat das vermisst, trotz allem. Diesen bedenkenlosen Zusammenhalt in einer Krisensituation, der ihm damals im Krieg wichtiger war als alles andere.

Er hebt den Blick, betrachtet Odins Rücken, seine starren Schultern. Der Allvater marschiert neben Tony den Flur entlang, und selbst diese Tatsache verblasst im Augenblick neben Phil und Clints selbstlosem Verhalten; neben Natashas gelassenem Umgang mit der Situation.

„Ich hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn im Ernstfall sich selbst überlassen würden“, sagt Bruce plötzlich leise neben ihm, „aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich dennoch ein wenig überrascht bin.“

Steve kann nur nicken.

„Er ist gruselig“, meldet Darcy sich von hinten zu Wort, schiebt ihren Kopf zwischen Steves und Bruces Schultern hindurch. „Thors Papa ist ganz schrecklich gruselig.“

„Er ist wütend, dass sein Sohn zu Schaden gekommen ist“, wispert Fandral, der neben ihr geht. „Ich hätte mir gewünscht, dieses erste Kennenlernen hätte unter günstigeren Umständen stattgefunden – wenn der Allvater besserer Stimmung ist. Was ist überhaupt geschehen? Wieso hat euer Direktor Loki angegriffen?“

Steve beißt die Zähne zusammen, und Bruce antwortet für ihn. „Es war ein Test.“

Wohl zum ersten Mal seit er auf der Erde angekommen ist, spricht Hogun mehr als drei Worte auf einmal: „Habt ihr von dieser Art Test gesprochen, als ihr Loki um sein Einverständnis gebeten habt? Hat er gewusst, was mit ihm geschehen würde?“

„Diese Art Test hatten wir nicht im Sinn, nein“, erwidert Bruce leise, aber mit einer nicht zu überhörenden Menge trauriger Resignation in der Stimme. „Fury hat ... im Alleingang gehandelt.“

Vor ihnen betreten Odin und Tony das Wohnzimmer, und Steve atmet tief durch. Er hofft, dass Pepper und Tony zumindest den Hauch einer Ahnung haben, wie diese Situation zu entschärfen ist.

Es wäre Steve wirklich lieber, wenn ihnen ein interdimensionaler Zwischenfall erspart bliebe. Er hat den letzten immer noch nicht völlig verarbeitet, wenn er ganz ehrlich ist. Er fürchtet außerdem, dass Asgards Vergeltungsschlag sie wesentlich schwerer treffen würde, als es die Attacke der Chitauri getan hat.

 

„Ok“, sagt Clint betont ruhig. „Ich werde nicht lügen: Das hier wird verteufelt wehtun.“

Loki liegt unter ihm, seine grünen Augen viel zu ausdrucksvoll, lassen Clint nicht eine Sekunde lang im Zweifel darüber, was für Schmerzen ihm die Kugel in seiner Schulter schon jetzt bereitet.

Phil hat ein medizinisches SHIELD Notfallset aus ihrem Zimmer geholt, und Clint hält die Pinzette in seinen Fingern, zeigt sie Loki, damit er weiß, was auf ihn zukommt. Möglicherweise, aber wirklich nur möglicherweise, verspürt er dabei ein beinahe perverses Gefühl von Genugtuung.

Natashas kühle Augen treffen auf seine, und ihr Blick ist durchdringend wie immer. „Bist du sicher, dass du es tun willst? Ich kann die Kugel genau so gut entfernen.“

Clint deutet ein Kopfschütteln an. „Ich habe die ruhigeren Hände.“

Diesem Argument kann sie kaum widersprechen, aber er sieht ihr an, dass sie mit seiner Antwort dennoch nicht zufrieden ist. Dass sie sich Sorgen darum macht, die Situation könne ihn überfordern. Dass er sich vergisst und Loki Schaden zufügt, anstatt ihm zu helfen. Es wäre nur allzu leicht.

Der Gedanke ist schrecklich verlockend. Aber wenn es etwas gibt, wovor Clint sich noch mehr fürchtet als wieder zur willenlosen Marionette eines anderen zu werden, dann ist das zur willenlosen Marionette seiner Vergangenheit zu werden.

Er würde den wenigen Respekt verlieren, den er noch vor sich selbst hat, wenn er sich ausgerechnet diesen Moment aussucht, um an Loki Rache zu nehmen. Er hat Angst davor, wie die anderen Avengers darauf reagieren würden. Ganz besonders Thor – und aus irgendeinem ominösen Grund auch Steve.

Ob Steve sich dessen bewusst ist oder nicht, er ist ihr aller Gewissen. Sein Sinn für Gerechtigkeit, sein Wunsch, stets das Richtige zu tun ... Er ist das Vorbild, nach dem sie sich alle richten, bewusst oder unbewusst.

Clint schließt einen Moment lang die Augen und atmet tief durch.

„Ich finde, wir sollten ihm zumindest ein leichtes Schmerzmittel geben“, sagt Phil an seiner Seite. Der Unterton in seiner Stimme deutet an, dass er sich selbst nicht sicher ist, ob er das wirklich will.

Natasha schüttelt den Kopf. „Wir wissen nicht, wie sein Körper darauf reagiert. Es ist möglich, dass es die Angelegenheit nur noch schlimmer macht.“

Sie steht neben Frigga am Kopfende des Tisches. Die Halbgöttin hat beide Hände an Lokis Kopf gelegt, lässt ihre Daumen durch sein Haar streichen. Thor steht ihr gegenüber am Fußende, blickt aus wütenden Augen auf Loki hinab. „Es tut mir wahrhaftig leid, Bruder. Ich hatte dies nicht im Sinn, als ich dich auf die Erde mitnahm.“

„Bist du dir da sicher?“ presst Loki mühevoll hervor. „Ich hatte von Anfang an das Gefühl, dass dies dein schändlicher Plan war.“

„Oh wie nett, er wird zu Tony, wenn er Schmerzen hat“, bemerkt Clint mit kaum hörbarer Stimme, und Lokis Augen fixieren sich sofort wieder auf sein Gesicht. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen hat Clint nicht das Gefühl, wegrennen zu wollen – völlig egal, wohin. Es tut gut, Loki so zu sehen. Nicht verletzt – aber verletzlich.

„Tasha, Thor – haltet ihn so ruhig wie möglich. Und du versuch stillzuhalten.“

Loki atmet hörbar ein und wieder aus, und seine Lider senken sich, bis seine Augen beinahe gänzlich geschlossen sind. „Was hat den Allvater dazu veranlasst, Fuß auf die Erde zu setzen?“ erkundigt er sich bei Frigga, eine Sekunde bevor Clint sich daran macht, die Kugel aus seiner Schulter zu entfernen.

Er beißt die Zähne zusammen und zischt, als Clint mit der Pinzette sein ohnehin gereiztes Fleisch noch zusätzlich martert – aber er bleibt still liegen. Zuckt nicht zusammen. In Clint glimmt widerwillige Bewunderung für eine derartige Selbstbeherrschung auf. Er kann sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie es war, als er selbst zum ersten Mal angeschossen wurde, und Phil derjenige, der ihm Erste Hilfe leisten musste. Dass er ihm gedroht hat, ihn bewusstlos zu schlagen, wenn er nicht stillhält.

„Dein Vater“, sagt Frigga mit warmer, beruhigender Stimme, „war so sehr in Sorge, als er von deiner Verletzung erfahren hat, dass er mich beinahe in Asgard zurückgelassen hätte, in seiner Eile, an deine Seite zu gelangen.“

Ihre Finger streichen durch Lokis Haar, wieder und wieder und wieder – und Clint lässt sich einen Moment lang davon ablenken: von dem Umstand, dass selbst Loki Eltern hat, die ihn lieben, die sich um ihn sorgen. Es erscheint ihm kaum gerecht.

„Warum – ist er – dann jetzt – nicht hier?“ presst Loki in schmerzerfüllten Stößen hervor, und Clint nimmt einen ungeduldigen Atemzug. „Weil Tasha ihn rausgeschickt hat. Sei nicht so schwierig.“

Das perplexe Starren, mit dem Loki auf seine Worte reagiert, überrascht Clint nicht sonderlich.

„Dein Vater wird an deine Seite zurückkehren, sobald deine Wunde versorgt ist“, erklärt Frigga geduldig. „Du weißt, welche Unruhe er an die Krankenlager bringt, die er aufsucht.“

Ihr Blick streift Thor, als sie es sagt, aber dessen Blick ist viel zu sehr auf Clints Hände an Lokis Schulter konzentriert, als dass er sich dessen bewusst wäre. Ein Lächeln tritt in ihre Augen. „Der Allvater hat nie gelernt, seine und die Geschicke seiner Liebsten jemand anderem anzuvertrauen.“

Clint hat die Kugel gefunden, bekommt sie mit der Pinzette zufassen, holt sie aus Lokis Schulter. Loki stöhnt leise auf, gequält und hilflos, und Clint richtet sich auf und lässt sie in den Pappbecher fallen, den Phil ihm zu diesem Zweck entgegen hält – sieht zu, wie Frigga sich über ihren Sohn beugt und seine Stirn küsst. Er empfindet ein gewisses Maß an widerwilligem Respekt für Loki, dass er die qualvolle Prozedur überstanden hat, ohne ohnmächtig zu werden.

Sobald Frigga sich wieder aufgerichtet hat, wirft sie ihm einen warmen Blick zu. „Hab Dank.“

Clint nickt ihr zu, zieht sich von Lokis Seite zurück und überlässt es Natasha, die Wunde zu nähen. Phil folgt ihm, als er ans Waschbecken heran tritt, um sich die Hände zu waschen. „Bist du ok?“

Clint zuckt mit den Schultern. „Mir geht’s definitiv besser als ihm.“

Phil drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Ich bin stolz auf dich“, wispert er, als er sich wieder von ihm zurück zieht. Seine Worte lösen eine nicht zu leugnende Wärme in Clints Brust aus.

Thor steht noch immer am Fußende des Tisches und beobachtet jetzt Natasha aus aufmerksamen Augen dabei, wie sie Lokis Wunde mit wenigen, zierlichen Stichen näht.

„Meine Freunde“, sagt er schließlich leise, die Emotion in seiner Stimme so deutlich zu hören, dass Clint eine Gänsehaut bekommt, „ich schulde euch ewige Dankbarkeit.“

Er wartet, bis Natasha mit ihrer Arbeit fertig ist, dann nimmt er ihre Hand und küsst ihre Fingerknöchel. Sie lässt ihn gewähren, und das mit einem Lächeln, das selbst Thor ein wenig aus der Bahn zu werfen scheint.

Clint, der sie so viel länger kennt, hat plötzlich ein wenig Herzrasen. Manchmal vergisst er, wie schön Tasha ist.

So wie die Dinge liegen, erholt Thor sich wesentlich schneller, geht zu Phil hinüber und begnügt sich bei ihm damit, sich vor ihm zu verneigen, seine Hand zu drücken – Clint braucht ein wenig, ehe er begreift, welche Ehre Thor Phil damit erweist.

Dementsprechend kann er nur wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht dastehen, als Thor sich schließlich ihm zuwendet, lässt hilflos zu, dass der Halbgott ihn in eine viel zu enge Umarmung zieht. „Die Kraft eurer Herzen ist wahrlich bemerkenswert.“

„Ich schließe mich den Danksagungen meines Sohnes an“, sagt Frigga leise. „Ihr könnt unserer Wertschätzung sicher sein.“

Clint macht sich sanft von Thor los, winkt ein weiteres Mal ab.

„Danke“, sagt Loki dann leise, seine Stimme kaum lauter als ein Windhauch. Dieses eine, kleine Wort ist für Clint viel bedeutsamer, als all die großartig formulierten Dankesbekundungen von Thor und Frigga.

Sein Blick kreuzt Phils, und sie nicken einander zu. Ob Fury es nun hierauf angelegt hatte oder nicht, er hat die allgemeine Situation deutlich verbessert. Ausgenommen seine eigene natürlich.

 

Man kann nicht anders, als die Stille im Wohnzimmer als unangenehm bezeichnen. Fury und Odin starren einander schon wieder in höchst feindseliger Manier quer durch den Raum an, und Pepper kann sich kaum entscheiden, wer von beiden frostiger dreinblickt – sie weiß allerdings sehr genau, wer wesentlich mehr Anlass dazu hat.

„Euer ... Hoheit“, sagt sie also nach kurzem Zögern, „es tut mir wirklich leid, Sie ausgerechnet unter diesen Umständen kennen lernen zu müssen – aber es ist mir wirklich eine außerordentliche Ehre.“

Einen Moment lang scheint Odin sie ignorieren zu wollen, dann wendet er ihr doch noch den Kopf zu, blickt sie mit einem gewissen Maß von Freundlichkeit an. „Du musst Virginia Potts sein.“

Pepper blinzelt ihn an, zumindest ein kleinwenig überfordert. „Das bin ich in der Tat.“

„Virginia?“ wiederholt Darcy kaum hörbar. „Echt? Wieso wusste ich das nicht? Wie genau kommt man von Virginia zu Pepper? Oder liegt es daran, dass sie ne scharfe Rothaarige ist?“

„Schht!“ macht Jane an ihrer Seite, während Odin Pepper darüber informiert, dass sein Sohn und Jane ihm von ihr erzählt haben. Pepper, die Darcy komplett ignoriert hat, lächelt nervös. „Haben sie das?“

Odin neigt leicht sein königliches Haupt. „Das haben sie in der Tat. Besonders mein Sohn konnte kaum angemessene Worte finden, um Deinen Großmut ihm gegenüber zu umschreiben. Es scheint, dass ich Dir zu Dankbarkeit verpflichtet bin.“

Pepper kommt nicht dazu, ihn zu fragen, was er damit meint – Natasha taucht im Türrahmen auf. „Clint hat die Kugel ohne Komplikationen entfernen können. Die Wunde ist versorgt. Thor bringt Loki auf sein Zimmer.“

Odins Gewänder rauschen leise, als er seinen Platz am Fenster aufgibt, und zu ihr hinüber geht. „Ich werde sofort sein Krankenlager aufsuchen. Wenn Du so gut wärst, mich zu geleiten?“

Natasha nickt knapp, wendet sich um, und er folgt ihr. Kaum, dass er den Raum verlassen hat, fällt der Rest der Anwesenden über Fury her wie ein Rudel wütender Hunde.

„Wie konnten Sie das tun?“ fährt Jane ihn an. „Wollen Sie offenen Krieg mit Asgard riskieren? Haben Sie gedacht, es sei dem Allvater egal, wenn Sie seinen Sohn attackieren?“

„Ehrlich gesagt ja“, gibt Fury trocken zurück. „Er war nicht gerade sonderlich präsent, als sein Nachwuchs hier eingefallen ist, um uns alle zu unterwerfen.“

„Der Bifrost war zerstört“, wirft Fandral wütend ein, und zum ersten Mal seit seiner Ankunft auf der Erde merkt man ihm tatsächlich an, dass er ein Krieger ist – nicht einfach nur ein charmanter, stets lächelnder Zeitgenosse. Zum ersten Mal ist Härte in seiner Stimme, eine Andeutung von Stahl. „Der Allvater hat seinen mächtigsten Krieger geschickt, um euch zur Seite zu stehen.“

„Der Allvater wollte das Kronjuwel seiner Schatzkammer zurück“, erwidert Fury scharf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass die Menschheit ihm sonderlich wichtig ist.“

„Er hat seinen Sohn geschickt, in dem Wissen, dass er ihn vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde!“ fährt Volstagg ihn an – und Fury scheint endlich zu begreifen, dass er in Schwierigkeiten ist.

Es braucht eine Menge, Volstagg die Beherrschung verlieren zu lassen und ihn wütend zu machen. Aber jetzt ist er von seinem Platz zwischen Sif und Hogun aufgesprungen, funkelt Fury aus dunklen, zornigen Augen an, und wenn er auch sonst die Gutmütigkeit in Person ist – er ist ein asgardischer Krieger, genau wie Thor, genau wie Fandral und Hogun und Sif. Er sieht augenblicklich außerdem aus, als würde er Fury nur zu gern mit seiner Kriegsaxt attackieren.

„Lass von deiner Waffe ab, Freund“, bittet Sif ihn leise. „Thor würde nicht wollen, dass wir es in Antonys Haus zu offener Feindseligkeit kommen lassen.“

Tony grummelt ein paar unverständliche Worte über Mjölnir und tragende Wände. Pepper tätschelt beruhigend seine Hand.

Volstagg schnauft und lässt sich zurück aufs Sofa fallen. Fury entspannt sich ein wenig.

„Das haben Sie wirklich versaut, Direktor“, sagt Darcy mit einem kühlen Unterton, den sie hauptsächlich von Natasha, und ein bisschen von Phil hat. „Sie hätten uns einfach unser Ding durchziehen lassen können – ein bisschen Vertrauen in uns haben.“

Fury wendet ihr seinen Blick zu, betrachtet sie einen Moment lang schweigend. „Vielleicht“, gibt er dann zu. „Aber Sie waren nicht da, als er Selvig und Barton übernommen hat, Miss Lewis. Sie waren nicht da, als das Untergrundlabor eingestürzt ist, und Hunderte von Agenten begraben hat. Sie waren nicht da, als der Helicarrier abgestürzt ist, als Loki seinen Bruder in einem Glaskäfig zur Erde hat herabstürzen lassen – nur Sekunden, nachdem er meinem besten Agenten ein verdammtes Zepter durch den Leib gerammt hatte.“

Die Stille, die seinen Worten folgt, wiegt schwerer als alle Steine der chinesischen Mauer zusammen genommen.

Selbstverständlich ist es Tony, der sie schließlich bricht. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass es Sie tatsächlich kümmert, was um Sie herum passiert, Nick.“ Seine Stimme ist lange nicht so ironisch, wie sie sein könnte. Wohl zum ersten Mal klingt Tony zumindest ansatzweise freundlich, als er das Wort an Fury richtet.

Fury legt leicht den Kopf schief, mustert ihn ohne die übliche ungeduldige Herablassung. „Natürlich kümmert es mich, _Tony_. Sonst würde ich diesen beschissenen Job wohl kaum machen.“

 

Thor hält Wache neben der Tür, und Frigga sitzt an Lokis Bett, als Natasha und Odin das Zimmer betreten. Clint kann nicht wirklich einen Grund dafür angeben, warum er selbst noch anwesend ist.

Er hat schon immer dazu geneigt, sicher stellen zu wollen, dass es seinen „Patienten“ auch wirklich gut geht. Aber das waren sonst Männer und Frauen, die im gemeinsamen Einsatz zu Schaden gekommen waren – die auf seine Erste Hilfe angewiesen waren, weil sonst schlicht niemand da war, der ihnen helfen konnte.

Loki braucht ihn nicht länger. Aber Phil ist ebenfalls geblieben – und Natasha ist zurückgekommen. Vielleicht treibt sie alle nichts Anderes an als die tief sitzende Überzeugung, dass ein verletzter Kamerad unter keinen Umständen zurückgelassen wird – völlig egal wie wenig sie diesen Kameraden unter normalen Umständen auch leiden können. Vielleicht hat Loki einfach nur das zweifelhafte Glück, in den Genuss ihrer verschrobenen Rudelmentalität zu kommen.

„Wie fühlst du dich, mein Sohn?“ fragt Odin leise, als er an Lokis Bett angekommen ist, und Loki schlägt seine Augen zu ihm auf. „Was tust du hier, Allvater?“

Clint will etwas nach ihm werfen, vorzugsweise etwas mit scharfen Kanten.

Odin hingegen lässt sich von dem misstrauischen, abweisenden Unterton in Lokis Stimme nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Ich überzeuge mich davon, dass du dich von deinen Verletzungen erholen wirst“, erwidert er sanft. „Deine Freunde versichern mir, dass du bald wieder bei Kräften sein wirst.“

„Diese Sterblichen sind nicht meine -“, beginnt Loki zischend.

„Nicht“, unterbricht Thor ihn leise. „Sprich keine Lügen. Nicht in diesem Moment. Nicht in Anwesenheit unseres Vaters.“

Loki dreht den Kopf, sieht ihn an, und schließt die Augen, seufzt. „Ich bin nicht derjenige, der die Unwahrheit spricht.“

Odin beugt sich über ihn, legt seine Hand an Lokis Wange und streicht mit dem Daumen über seine Schläfe. „Ist es so ungewöhnlich, wenn ich mich um dein Wohlbefinden sorge?“

„Du bist nie zuvor in dieser Form an unsere Seite geeilt, wenn wir verletzt waren – nicht einmal an Thors“, erwidert Loki bitter.

„Du hast mir deine Macht, deine Magie und deine Götterkraft gegeben, mein Sohn.“ Odin klingt hin und her gerissen zwischen Stolz und Trauer. „Ich konnte nicht sicher sein, dass deine Verletzung dich mir nicht erneut entreißen würde. Diesmal für immer.“

Loki reißt die Augen auf, starrt ihn an. „Du ... warst tatsächlich besorgt?“

Frigga schnalzt ungeduldig mit der Zunge und streicht ihrem Sohn über den Kopf, Odin seufzt leise – beide lächeln, wenn auch ein wenig traurig.

„Dein Bruder hieß mich einst einen alten Narren“, sagt Odin leise, und Thor räuspert sich alarmiert. „Ich fürchte, du bist trotz all deiner Gerissenheit noch immer nicht mehr als ein dummer Junge.“

Loki scheint nicht zu wissen, was er darauf erwidern soll, aber das hilflose Lächeln, das kurz in seinen Mundwinkeln zuckt, geht Clint durch und durch.

„Und nun sage mir, mein Sohn“, fordert Odin daraufhin leise, „wie du dich fühlst.“

Loki hält einen Moment lang inne. „Meine Schulter schmerzt“, sagt er dann. „Ich fühle mich schwach, müde ... mein ganzer Körper ist völlig ausgelaugt. Es ist höchst irritierend.“

Clint tauscht unwillkürlich einen amüsierten Blick mit Natasha.

„So fühlt sich das an, wenn man angeschossen wurde“, sagt Phil vernünftig, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Das ist völlig normal.“

Odin wendet ihm den Kopf zu. „Du sprichst aus Erfahrung?“

Phil nickt. „Wir alle sind mehr als einmal angeschossen worden. Man kommt drüber weg.“

Clint sieht Loki die Augen zukneifen. „Es tut mir wahrlich leid“, sagt er leise. „Ich habe es nicht gewusst.“

Er lässt offen, was genau er meint, und nach einer Weile bedeutet Frigga ihnen allen mit einem Nicken, sie mit ihrem Sohn allein zu lassen.

Odin löst Thors Wache neben der Tür ab, legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und drückt zu – und Thor geht, verlässt das Zimmer gemeinsam mit Natasha, Clint und Phil.


	8. Chapter 8

Vier Wochen sind vergangen, seit Loki von Fury angeschossen wurde, und Clint hat langsam keine Lust mehr, mit Doktor Scotts über den Halbgott zu reden. Er liegt auf dem Sofa in einem der kleineren Wohnzimmer der Villa, und seine Beine baumeln über die rechte Armlehne.

Doktor Scotts sitzt auf ihrem üblichen Stuhl links von ihm, ihren Notizblock und einen Kaffee auf dem Beistelltisch zu ihrer Rechten, und drückt einen Anti-Stress-Ball in ihren langen, schlanken Fingern.

„Ich hab mich daran gewöhnt, dass er da ist, ehrlich!“ versucht Clint, die Psychologin zu überzeugen. „Zugegeben, ich hab ab und zu noch immer Alpträume, in denen ich allein im Nichts bin – aber Sie haben doch behauptet, das sei völlig normal!“

Doktor Scotts, für gewöhnlich ein Musterbeispiel an rigoroser Selbstkontrolle, rollt ihre ausdrucksstarken Augen. „Mister Barton -“

„Doktor Scotts!“ unterbricht Clint sie mit hysterischem Tonfall, allein aus Prinzip. Als er das zum ersten Mal gemacht hat, hat die Psychologin prompt mit „Janet! Brad! Rocky!“ gekontert, und sich damit Clints ewiger Bewunderung versichert.

Diesmal verengt sie leider lediglich leicht die Augen. „Mister Barton“, wiederholt sie ungeduldig. „Sie leben seit über vier Wochen mit dem Mann unter einem Dach, der für einen Gutteil Ihrer ... Probleme verantwortlich ist, und haben nach eigener Aussage noch immer keinen Schritt in Richtung einer Konfrontation unternommen.“

„Ich kann ihn nicht konfrontieren“, sagt Clint – nicht zum ersten Mal – aber diesmal schließt er für einen Moment die Augen. „Ich schulde es ihm praktisch, dass ich ihn in Ruhe lasse.“

„Sie schulden diesem Mann gar nichts“, stellt Doktor Scotts mit warmer Stimme klar. „Und wenn ich von einer Konfrontation spreche, dann nicht zwingend von einer feindseligen. Aber Loki hat Sie missbraucht, Mister Barton, und es tut Ihnen schlicht nicht gut, diese Tatsache so hartnäckig zu ignorieren.“

„Er hat mich nicht missbraucht“, wehrt Clint ab, wie er es immer tut, und Doktor Scotts wirft ihren Anti-Stress-Ball nach ihm. „Er hat Sie gegen Ihren Willen etwas tun lassen, für das Sie sich jetzt schämen und sich Vorwürfe machen“, sagt sie fest. „Der Mann hat Sie missbraucht.“

„Haben Sie nicht langsam die Schnauze voll davon, mir jede Woche das Gleiche zu erzählen?“ fragt Clint sie leise und riskiert einen flüchtigen Blick in Ihre Richtung. „Frustriert es Sie gar nicht, dass wir so gar keine Fortschritte machen?“

„Clint“, sagt sie sanft, und jetzt weiß er, dass er in Schwierigkeiten ist. Die Frau Doktor benutzt kaum jemals seinen Vornamen. „Wir machen Fortschritte. In jeder Sitzung. Und ich werde Ihnen so lange immer wieder das Gleiche vorbeten, bis es zu Ihrem Dickschädel durchgedrungen ist.“ Sie wirft einen kurzen Blick in Richtung ihres Notizblockes. „Erzählen Sie mir von Ihren Gefühlen, wenn Sie sich mit ihm konfrontiert sehen.“

Clint stöhnt leise auf. „Schon wieder?“

Sie nickt. „Schon wieder. Und diesmal im Detail, bitte. Ich will alles hören. Alles – haben Sie mich verstanden?“

„Jawohl, M’am!“ Trotz seiner energischen Zustimmung braucht Clint einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. Nicht zuletzt, weil er sich einfach nicht sicher ist, wie er sich fühlt. Einerseits hasst er Loki nach wie vor, andererseits tut der verdammte Mistkerl ihm tatsächlich leid.

„Ich habe das _Gefühl_ “, setzt er schließlich an, mit einer ganz besonders abschätzigen Betonung auf dem Wort Gefühl, „dass ich ihm ... freundlicher gegenüber treten sollte. Ich weiß noch, wie ich mich in den ersten Tagen nach der Invasion gefühlt habe. Ich kann mich außerdem nur allzu gut daran erinnern, wie ich in diesem Haus aufgenommen wurde – wie ... wie sich alle um mich gekümmert haben. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann ich bis heute nicht begreifen, wie leicht es allen zu fallen scheint, mir zu vertrauen.“

„Sie hatten keine Kontrolle über ihre Handlungen, Mister Barton. Ihre Freunde wissen das.“

„Ja, aber gilt das für Loki nicht ganz genauso?“

„Mister Barton, es geht mir nicht darum, ob Loki aus eigenem Antrieb oder nicht gehandelt hat – obwohl das sicherlich ein nicht unerheblicher Faktor ist. Aber Sie sind mein Patient. Mir geht es darum, dass Sie sich mit Ihren Gefühlen für ihn auseinander setzen – egal in welcher Form. Es tut Ihnen nicht gut, Ihre Emotionen zu verdrängen.“

„Bisher bin ich ganz gut damit klar gekommen.“

„Ich brauche definitiv mehr Anti-Stress-Bälle, die ich nach Ihnen werfen kann.“

„Ich finde einfach, ich sollte ihn nicht hassen“, entfährt es Clint plötzlich. „Ich habe ihm jetzt vier Wochen lang dabei zugesehen, wie er sich in diesem Haus ... eingelebt hat ... und er ist harmlos! Sicher, er ist ein hochmütiger, undankbarer Mistkerl – aber er stellt definitiv keine Gefahr mehr da!“

„Aber Sie haben noch immer Angst vor ihm.“

„Ich habe keine Angst!“

„Clint ...“

„Na gut, ich hab Angst“, gibt er schließlich zu. „Eine Scheißangst sogar. Und das hat er nicht verdient.“

Doktor Scotts schweigt einen Moment. „Ist es möglich, dass Sie sich deswegen dazu zwingen wollen, ihm zu vergeben, weil Sie sich davor fürchten, was es bedeuten würde, wenn Sie nicht dazu in der Lage sind?“

„Das war mir gerade eine Spur zu Freud, Frau Doktor.“

„Ich will darauf hinaus, dass Ihr Unvermögen Loki zu vergeben, andeuten könnte, dass im Gegenzug andere Menschen unfähig sein könnten, Ihnen zu vergeben.“

„Das wäre ein bisschen umständlich von meinem Unterbewusstsein, meinen Sie nicht auch?“

„Ich halte Ihr Unterbewusstsein für eins der umständlichsten überhaupt, Mister Barton.“

Clint schließt einen Moment lang die Augen. „Ich fände es nur normal, wenn man mir nicht vergeben könnte.“

„Nicht jeder Mensch steht Ihnen so kritisch gegenüber wie Sie sich selbst, Clint. Reden Sie mit Loki. Lassen Sie ihn wissen, wie Sie sich fühlen. Wählen Sie Worte, die ihn nicht verletzen, wenn sein Wohlbefinden Ihnen tatsächlich am Herzen liegt – aber reden Sie mit ihm.“

„Was, zum Teufel, soll ich bitte zu ihm sagen? Ich hab Angst vor dir, aber nicht so wirklich – Ich hasse dich, aber nicht so wirklich – Du bist ein Idiot dafür, dass du deinen Bruder nicht anständig zu schätzen weißt – Mir wird jedes Mal schlecht, wenn du auch nur eine angedeutete Bewegung in Phils Richtung machst?“

„Klingt gut, ja.“

„Das klingt nicht gut, das klingt lächerlich!“

„Es sind Ihre Gefühle, Mister Barton“, sagt Doktor Scotts ernst. „Und die könnten niemals lächerlich sein. Sie haben eine schwere traumatische Erfahrung hinter sich. Sie sind auf eine Art und Weise missbraucht worden, die Ihnen das Vertrauen zu sich selbst geraubt hat. Sie haben den Menschen, der Ihnen am meisten bedeutet, drei Wochen lang für tot gehalten – haben sich selbst daran die Schuld gegeben. Der Mann, der dafür – wenn auch unfreiwillig – verantwortlich ist, lebt mit Ihnen unter einem Dach. Ich gebe zu, dass nur wenige Menschen jemals in eine derartig komplizierte Situation geraten, aber diese Menschen haben dementsprechend auch nicht die Chance, ihre Vergangenheit auf eine Weise zu bewältigen, die Ihnen jetzt offen steht.“

Clint sieht widerwillig ein, dass sie Recht hat, und kneift die Augen zu. „Geben Sie doch einfach zu, dass Sie nur hier sind, um mit Bruce zu flirten.“

„Selbstverständlich“, erwidert Doktor Scotts sofort. „Mein ehrliches Interesse an Ihrem geistigen und emotionalen Wohlbefinden hat damit nicht das Geringste zu tun.“

 

„Bilde ich mir das ein, oder dauert die Sitzung heute etwas länger als üblich?“

Phils gerunzelte Stirn und seine starre Haltung haben Pepper dazu verleitet, jegliche Subtilität mit Schwung in den Wind zu schießen. Sie setzt sich neben ihm aufs Sofa, zieht ihre Beine unter sich. Es ist ihr freier Tag, dementsprechend trägt sie ihre bequemsten Jeans und einen nachtblauen Strickpullover mit Wasserfallkragen. Tony hat sie heute morgen eingefangen, als er sie in diesem entspannten Aufzug erblickt hat, und dann fünf Minuten lang an dem weichen Stoff des Pullovers herumgeschmust.

Phil macht keinerlei Anstalten, Ähnliches zu tun, aber einen Moment lang scheint ihr legerer Look ihn tatsächlich abzulenken. „Du siehst sehr hübsch aus“, sagt er ruhig.

Manchmal wünscht Pepper sich, sie könne alle Männer dieser Welt in die Phil-Coulson-Schule für gutes Benehmen schicken. Seine Manieren sind für sie ebenso erfrischend wie sie von selbstverständlicher Leichtigkeit sind.

„Dankeschön“, erwidert sie lächelnd und stößt ihn leicht mit der Schulter an. „Du bist aber auch nicht übel.“

Bruce, der auf seinem üblichen Platz auf dem Sessel in der ruhigsten Ecke des Wohnzimmers sitzt, räuspert sich kurz und raschelt mit seiner Zeitung.

„Du auch, Bruce“, ruft Pepper also in seine Richtung, selbst wenn er es darauf kaum angelegt haben wird. „Dein Hemd gefällt mir.“

„Das ist Tonys Hemd“, gibt Bruce gelassen zurück. „Und Clints Sitzung dauert heute in der Tat ungewöhnlich lange.“

„Das ist Tonys Hemd?“ wiederholt Pepper zweifelnd. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, es schon jemals an ihm gesehen zu haben.“

„Der Mann hat einen Kleiderschrank von epischen Ausmaßen. Ich bezweifle, dass er selbst weiß, was sich in den unteren Schichten verbirgt. Vermutlich müsste man Techniken der geophysikalischen Prospektion anwenden, um sämtliche Ecken zu erforschen.“

Phil wirkt einigermaßen überrascht angesichts derartiger Eloquenz aus Bruces Mund, Pepper hingegen schmunzelt lediglich. „Er scheint dir Kleidung aus einer der oberen Schichten vermacht zu haben.“

„Ich hege den Verdacht, dass er mir schlicht neue Sachen gekauft hat“, gibt Bruce mit hörbar schlechtem Gewissen zu, und Pepper beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, um ihr Grinsen im Zaum zu halten. Sie teilt seinen Verdacht.

Bruce legt seine Zeitung beiseite, erhebt sich aus seinem Sessel und kommt ans Sofa heran, fährt sich mit den Fingern durchs wie üblich leicht wüste Haar. „Müssen wir uns Sorgen machen? Bisher hat Doktor Scotts sehr darauf geachtet, ihre Zeiten genau einzuhalten. Sie ist der Auffassung, dass für Clint ein fester Stundenplan besser ist – dass es wichtig ist, dass er sich auf feste Grenzen verlassen kann.“

„Ich könnte ihre Sitzung unterbrechen und so tun, als bräuchte ich irgendwas aus diesem speziellen Wohnzimmer“, bietet Pepper prompt an, und tätschelt Phils Oberschenkel, als er eine gequälte Grimasse zieht. „Das war ein Scherz, Agent Coulson. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns Sorgen machen müssen. Clint hat inzwischen genügend Zeit mit Zoe verbracht, dass er sie nicht länger als notwendiges Übel betrachtet.“

Bruce blinzelt sie an. „Zoe?“

Sie nickt. „Wenn du dich auch scheust, die gute Frau Doktor beim Vornamen zu rufen – ich habe keine derartigen Hemmungen.“

„Clint hat Alpträume“, sagt Phil plötzlich. „Seit Wochen schon.“

Pepper und Bruce werfen einander einen flüchtigen aber deswegen nicht weniger ernsten Blick zu, dann räuspert Pepper sich leise. „Alpträume?“

Phil schließt die Augen und vergräbt sein Gesicht in seiner Hand. „Ich sollte euch nicht davon erzählen. Diese Träume gehen nur Clint selbst etwas an – und vielleicht Doktor Scotts.“

Peppers Miene drückt Mitgefühl aus, und sie beißt sich verunsichert auf die Unterlippe – Bruce ist derjenige, der das Wort ergreift. „Wir alle haben Alpträume, Phil. Genauso wie wir alle ab und zu das Bedürfnis haben, unsere Sorgen mit anderen Menschen zu teilen. Von mir aus kannst du ruhig so tun, als seien Pepper und ich genauso ärztlicher Schweigepflicht unterworfen wie Doktor Scotts. Wir werden nichts weitererzählen, das du uns im Vertrauen erzählst.“

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht mit Doktor Scotts ausgehen willst?“ murmelt Phil, sein Gesicht noch immer in seiner Handfläche vergraben. „Mir scheint, ihr passt ganz wunderbar zusammen.“

„Mir scheint, ich höre Clint mit deiner Stimme zu mir sprechen“, gibt Bruce unbeeindruckt zurück.

Phil atmet tief durch und hebt seinen Kopf wieder an. „Er träumt davon, allein in Dunkel und Kälte zu sein.“

Stille folgt seinen Worten. Phil muss nicht mehr sagen, muss nicht ausführen, warum ihn diese Tatsache so belastet. Er weiß auch nicht, ob er es könnte. Seine Ängste in Worte zu fassen, ließe sie viel zu real werden.

„Was ... was hält Clint davon?“ erkundigt Bruce sich vorsichtig, während Pepper ihre rechte Hand über Phils linke legt und sanft zudrückt.

Phil zuckt vage mit den Schultern. „Sie machen ihm Angst. Er wacht regelmäßig zitternd und desorientiert auf.“

„Wovor hast du Angst?“ fragt Pepper ihn sanft, und Phil wendet ihr kurz seinen Blick zu, dann starrt er auf den Teppich zu seinen Füßen hinab. „Ich habe Angst davor ihn zu verlieren.“

Bruce schnaubt, gibt seinen Platz neben dem Sofa auf und setzt sich Phil gegenüber auf den Wohnzimmertisch. „Du wirst ihn nicht verlieren“, stellt er ruhig klar.

Phil hebt seinen Blick zu ihm an. „Wenn ich gegen ihn kämpfen muss -“

„Wirst du ihn dennoch nicht verlieren“, unterbricht Bruce ihn mit überraschend fester Stimme. „Natasha hat gegen ihn gekämpft, und sie haben einander nicht verloren – es hat sie enger zusammengeführt. Thor hat mehr als einmal gegen Loki gekämpft, und es hat nichts an seinen Gefühlen für Loki geändert. Du willst mir doch wohl nicht erzählen, dass Clint dich weniger lieben würde, wenn du ihn davon abhältst, eine Dummheit zu begehen?“

Einen Moment lang kann Phil ihn nur anstarren. Dummheit. „Nein“, sagt er dann gedehnt. „Das will ich nicht. Aber ich könnte mir selbst nicht vergeben -“

„Wenn du ihn davon abhalten müsstest, eine Dummheit zu begehen?“ unterbricht Bruce ihn ein weiteres Mal, und der ironische Unterton in seiner Stimme resultiert eindeutig aus zu viel in Tony Starks Gesellschaft verbrachter Zeit.

„Wenn ich ihn verletzen müsste“, sagt Phil leise. „Ich habe Angst davor, ihn verletzen zu müssen.“

„Oh, Phil“, sagt Pepper plötzlich neben ihm, nimmt seine Hand zwischen ihre und drückt sie sanft. „Du bist so ein Softie.“

Er blinzelt, reichlich überfordert von diesem ungewohnten Zuneigungsbeweis. „Ich bin was?“

„Ein Softie“, wiederholt sie lächelnd. „Und ein völlig unvernünftiger Softie noch dazu. Dir steht doch jetzt ein ganzes Team an Superhelden zur Verfügung. Glaubst du denn wirklich, die Avengers würden zulassen, dass du so eine Entscheidung überhaupt treffen musst? Gehst du wirklich davon aus, Steve würde dir sowas zumuten? Captain America wäre derjenige, der in einem solchen Fall die Anweisungen geben würde – denn du magst der Handler der Avengers sein, aber du wärst derartig kompromittiert, dass er gar keine andere Wahl hätte, als dir die Leitung abzunehmen.“

„Steve wäre in einem solchen Fall nicht weniger kompromittiert als ich“, versucht Phil, ihr zu widersprechen. Bruce macht prompt das Tony Stark Gesicht vorgetäuschten Entsetzens. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Steve und Clint miteinander schlafen.“

Phil schnauft erschöpft. Pepper tätschelt sein Knie. „Du hast dir über die Jahre die Überzeugung angeeignet, immer alles allein schaffen zu müssen – und ich verstehe das, glaub mir – ich verstehe das nur zu gut, Phil. Aber Clint ist nicht länger deine alleinige Verantwortung, ob du das nun gutheißen magst oder nicht. Sollte es tatsächlich dazu kommen, werden wir uns alle gemeinsam um das Problem kümmern. Darauf kannst du dich verlassen.“

Phil schließt seine Rechte um ihre Linke und erwidert den sanften Druck. „Was, du auch?“

Sie schenkt ihm ein warmes Lächeln und zwinkert ihm zu. „Selbstverständlich. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, Tony hätte noch nicht angeboten, mir einen Anzug zu bauen?“

 

„Hey“, sagt Steve leise und betritt die Küche. „Was macht die Schulter?“

Loki blickt flüchtig auf seinen Arm hinab und die weiße Schlinge, in der er liegt. „Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt.“

Er sitzt allein am Küchentisch, ein Buch vor sich und Snickers in seinem Schoß. Die Katzen scheinen nach wie vor fest davon überzeugt zu sein, dass er das Beste ist, das ihnen je passieren konnte, und verfolgen ihn auf Schritt und Tritt.

„Solltest du hier ganz allein sein? Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, dann braucht dein Körper Thors Nähe -“, setzt Steve mit ernsthafter Stimme an, und Loki unterbricht ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Seine Nähe und seine Wärme“, sagt er mit bitterem Unterton. „Beweise, dass er am Leben ist. Solange ich nicht daran zweifle, mich selbst nicht der Verzweiflung ausliefere, besteht kaum Gefahr. Es ist nicht immer einfach, aber ich lerne, meine Gefühle besser zu kontrollieren.“

Damit wendet er sich wieder seinem Buch zu, und Steve blickt ihn einen Moment lang schweigend an.

„Hast du Hunger?“ erkundigt Steve sich dann, tritt an den Kühlschrank heran und öffnet ihn, und Loki verneint leise. Eine Tatsache, die Steve jetzt genau so wenig aufhält, wie sie es in den letzten vier Wochen getan hat.

Loki scheint niemals Hunger zu haben, äußert kaum jemals ein Bedürfnis, beschwert sich nie darüber, dass seine Schulter ihn schmerzt. Seit Odin zur Erde gekommen ist, um sich persönlich davon zu überzeugen, wie es ihm geht, ist er außerdem beinahe noch mehr in sich selbst zurückgezogen als zuvor.

Das könnte damit zusammenhängen, dass der Allvater Sif und die Krieger zurück nach Asgard befohlen hat, aber Steve ist sich nicht sicher. Sie schienen eher Thors als Lokis Freunde zu sein, und Steve denkt nicht, dass ihre Abwesenheit Loki Kummer bereitet – dass er sie tatsächlich vermisst.

Wenn Steve jedoch ganz ehrlich ist, dann weiß er schlicht nicht, was hinter Lokis blasser Stirn vor sich geht. Das Verhalten des Halbgottes erinnert ihn manchmal an Tony – freundlich und geradezu herzlich, wenn er sich wohl fühlt; abweisend und verletzend, wenn ihn etwas bedrückt.

Im Beisammensein mit Darcy, Jane und Pepper scheint Loki loslassen und sich entspannen zu können, Thors Berührungen vermögen beinahe immer, ihn selbst aus seinen düstersten Stimmungen heraus zu locken – aber Loki lässt diese Berührungen weniger und weniger zu. Er schickt Thor zunehmend von sich, fordert ihn auf, mehr Zeit mit Jane zu verbringen.

Steve sieht das Bedürfnis nach Unabhängigkeit in seinem abweisenden Verhalten, den Entschluss, Thor nicht mehr als nötig zur Last zu fallen und ihm ein paar ungestörte Stunden mit Jane zu ermöglichen. Es versetzt ihn in seine eigene Jugend zurück, in die Jahre, als er und Bucky gerade alt genug geworden waren, um sich für Mädchen zu interessieren, und Steve feststellen musste, dass er seinem so viel größeren, gesünderen Freund nichts als ein Klotz am Bein war.

Er hat Bucky genau so weggeschickt wie Loki es jetzt mit Thor tut – nur dass Bucky ihn sich nach etwa zwei Wochen dieses opferwilligen Verhaltens zur Brust genommen und darauf aufmerksam gemacht hat, dass er, wenn er sich entscheiden muss, seine Zeit dann doch lieber mit seinem besten Freund verbringe.

Die Erinnerung fühlt sich warm und lebendig an, und Steve muss ein paar Mal schlucken, um etwaige Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Pudding“, beschließt er also energisch. „Ich werde Pudding machen.“

Er hört Loki seufzen und sein Buch zuklappen. „Das ist wirklich nicht nötig.“

Steve holt sich einen Liter Milch aus dem Kühlschrank und macht ihn wieder zu. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass der Pudding für dich ist. Vielleicht will ich Pudding essen. Ich mag Pudding.“

Er wirft Loki einen Blick über die Schulter zu und findet sich mit einem zweifelnden, unsicheren Starren konfrontiert. Steve hatte nie einen jüngeren Bruder, aber er beginnt, eine vage Ahnung zu entwickeln, wie sich sowas anfühlt.

Es lässt ihn wesentlich besser nachvollziehen, warum es Thor so leicht fällt, Loki ein ums andere Mal zu vergeben.

„Du warst ... sehr nett zu mir, in den letzten Wochen“, sagt Loki plötzlich, und Steve lässt beinahe die Flasche mit der Milch fallen. Er setzt sie etwas härter als unbedingt nötig auf der Küchenzeile ab. „Du bist verletzt“, sagt er leise.

„Ist das der Grund?“ fragt Loki, und er klingt zu gleichen Teilen überrascht und enttäuscht. „Oh.“

Steve kommt nicht dazu, sich zu erklären, und Loki darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass auch er einige Jahrzehnte allein in Kälte und Dunkelheit verbracht hat , und er sich nicht einmal vorstellen möchte, wie es gewesen wäre, hätte er diese Zeit wach verbringen müssen – Clint marschiert in die Küche und direkt auf Loki zu. „Ich muss mit dir reden.“

Steve weiß nicht, wer von Beiden ob dieser Ankündigung panischer aussieht. Clint hat Loki in den letzten vier Wochen nicht unbedingt geschnitten, aber er hat ihn nie direkt angesprochen – hat sich nur in seine Nähe begeben, um seine Schulterwunde zu begutachten und zu versorgen; eine Aufgabe, die er sich mit Natasha und Darcy teilt.

Dementsprechend ist Loki von seiner jetzigen Ankündigung mehr als einfach nur überfordert. „Reden? Worüber?“

„Über die Art und Weise, wie wir einander zum ersten Mal begegnet sind“, erwidert Clint grob. „Worüber denn sonst?“

Loki schluckt trocken und starrt ihn an, und Steve zieht eine mitfühlende Grimasse, wendet den beiden den Rücken zu. Vermutlich sollte er gehen und ihnen ihre Privatsphäre lassen. Stattdessen bleibt er und sammelt sich die Zutaten für Schokoladenpudding aus den Schränken zusammen.

Es ist nicht so, als sei er leicht zu übersehen. (Selbst wenn das ein Umstand ist, an den Steve sich noch immer nicht völlig gewöhnt hat. Für ihn ist noch nicht viel Zeit vergangen, seit es seinen Mitmenschen nur allzu leicht gefallen ist, ihn zu übersehen.) Wenn Clint wollte, dass er verschwindet, dann würde er ihm das sagen – oder, wesentlich wahrscheinlicher, sich mit Loki aus der Küche entfernen. Die Villa ist groß genug, und bietet allerhand Möglichkeiten für Privatgespräche.

Stattdessen setzt Clint sich Loki gegenüber an den Küchentisch. „Ich hasse dich nicht. Zumindest nicht sehr.“

„Na sowas“, erwidert Loki leise, und Steve kann ihm nicht wirklich vorwerfen, dass er hinter Sarkasmus Zuflucht nimmt. „Das erleichtert mich doch ungemein.“

„Aber ich kann nicht abstreiten“, fährt Clint fort, als habe er ihn nicht gehört, „dass deine Anwesenheit mir nach wie vor unangenehm ist. Und ich meine weniger deine Anwesenheit, als die Geschehnisse, an die sie mich erinnert. Ich habe eine ganze Weile gebraucht, um diese Erinnerungen loszuwerden, ehe du aufgetaucht bist.“

Steve nimmt ein paar beruhigende Atemzüge und verbietet es sich, sich umzudrehen. Stattdessen gibt er die Milch in einen Topf und löffelt Zucker hinein, damit sie nicht anbrennt.

„Es lag nie in meiner Absicht, unangenehme Erinnerungen aufzustören“, sagt Loki leise. 

Clint schnaubt ungeduldig. „Das weiß ich, ok? Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich dich in den letzten Wochen sonderlich lieb gewonnen habe – aber entweder bist du ein wahnsinnig guter Schauspieler, oder es tut dir tatsächlich leid, was passiert ist. Das ändert bloß nicht das Geringste daran, dass es passiert ist ... Verstehst du?“

„Ich verstehe“, erwidert Loki sofort – beinahe ein wenig zu schnell für Steves Geschmack. Steve weiß, was das bedeutet. Loki wird sich selbst niemals dafür vergeben, was er getan hat, also erwartet er auch gar nicht von Clint, dass er es tut.

„Ich habe Angst davor, dass es wieder passiert“, sagt Clint dann, und Steve stockt einen Moment lang der Atem. Er hätte wissen sollen, dass Clint diese Ängste hat, hätte mit ihm reden, mehr für ihn da sein sollen -

„Ich auch“, erwidert Loki heiser.

Steve muss die Augen schließen.

„Du hast Angst davor, mich ein weiteres Mal in deine willenlose Marionette zu verwandeln?“ schnaubt Clint spöttisch. „Das halte ich für höchst unglaubwürdig, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll.“

„Nicht davor“, widerspricht Loki ihm leise. „Davor, dass ich ein weiteres Mal die Kontrolle verliere, in den Wahn abgleite ... Freund und Feind nicht mehr voneinander unterscheiden kann. Ich war so fest davon überzeugt, Thor habe mich in den Abgrund gestoßen – die falsche Erinnerung wirkte so real. Ich fürchte mich davor, dass mein Verstand mich ein weiteres Mal im Stich lässt.“

„Falls das deine Art ist, mich beruhigen zu wollen, dann lass mich dir sagen, dass du dich dabei ziemlich ungeschickt anstellst.“

„Nun, mein unsicherer Geisteszustand macht es zumindest höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass ich mich genügend unter Kontrolle habe, andere zu unterwerfen“, schnappt Loki zurück.

„Das hat dich beim letzten Mal auch nicht aufgehalten!“

„Beim letzten Mal hatte ich das Zepter – oder das Zepter hatte mich, um es treffender zu beschreiben. Und solange ich nicht in seiner Reichweite bin, solltest du völlig sicher davor sein, mir ein weiteres Mal zum Opfer zu fallen.“

„Vor allem ist Phil sicher davor, dass du ihm das Ding in den Rücken rammst!“

Steve ist kurz davor, sich doch noch umzudrehen und einzumischen – wenn er auch nicht genau weiß, wie – als Loki leise zustimmt. „Vor allem das, ja.“ Seine Stimme ist so voller Bedauern, so schrecklich traurig, dass Steve sich nicht rühren kann.

„Von all meinen Taten auf der Erde, von all meinen Verbrechen war das sicherlich mein verdammenswertestes“, fährt Loki leise fort. „Der Sohn des Coul ist ein guter Mann, und sein Tod war meinem Ziel – dem Ziel des Zepters – in keiner Weise dienlich. Er war unnötig. Es entzieht sich bis heute meinem Verständnis, wieso das Zepter sein Leben gefordert hat.“

Stille tritt ein. Steve verharrt einen Moment lang wo er ist, dann wendet er sich langsam um, betrachtet die Szene, die sich ihm bietet. Clint und Loki sitzen einander noch immer gegenüber. Loki hat seine langen Finger auf dem Tisch ineinander verkrampft und starrt auf sie hinab – Clint betrachtet suchend sein Gesicht.

„Woher weißt du, dass er ein guter Mann ist?“ fragt er ihn schließlich überraschend sanft.

Loki blickt verunsichert auf. „Ich ...“ Sein Gesicht nimmt einen abwesenden Ausdruck an. „Sein ... sein Tod hat euch alle so sehr bewegt.“ Einen Moment lang weicht die Geistesabwesenheit kühler Ironie. „Selbst der große Tony Stark hat sich davon betroffen gezeigt – hat es sich nicht nehmen lassen, mir vor Augen zu führen, dass ich mit meinem Verhalten nicht nur die Avengers gegen mich aufgebracht habe, sondern auch ... Phil.“

Clint schluckt trocken. „Das hat er gesagt? Wann?“

Ein bekümmertes Lächeln huscht über Lokis Züge. „Kurz nachdem ich ihn aus dem Fenster geworfen hatte.“

Zu Steves nicht enden wollender Faszination wirft Clint den Kopf in den Nacken und fängt an zu lachen.

 

„Ich verstehe deine Frustration, wirklich“, keucht Tony und versucht, einem von Natashas Tritten auszuweichen, „aber deswegen musst du sie noch lange nicht an mir auslassen.“

Natashas Gesicht bleibt ausdruckslos, aber eine Sekunde lang leuchtet eine Emotion in ihren Augen auf, die Tony beim besten Willen nicht erwartet hat. „Du freust dich ja!“ stellt er fest – dann landet er mit einem dumpfen Laut auf dem Rücken. „Au.“

Natasha steht über ihm, und Tony weiß nicht wie, aber er kann spüren, dass sie nur Sekunden davon entfernt ist, ihren Keilabsatz auf seine Brust zu setzen und ihn als erlegtes Wild zu deklarieren.

Er zieht ihr eine Schnute. „Genug für heute. Ich hab die Nase voll davon, von dir als Sandsack missbraucht zu werden.“

„Steve hat gesagt, du musst an deinen Reflexen arbeiten“, sagt sie mit einem eleganten kleinen Naserümpfen, aber sie tritt einen Schritt von ihm zurück, lässt ihn sich aufsetzen.

„Steve ist vermutlich soeben damit beschäftigt, Plätzchen zu backen. Ich lasse mir keine Befehle von einem Plätzchenbäcker erteilen“, stellt Tony klar und kommt ächzend auf die Beine. „Ganz egal, wie schlecht meine Reflexe sind. Sprechen wir lieber über deine unerklärlich gute Laune trotz des Umstandes, dass Darcy gerade ein Date hat und euer gemeinsames Training ausfallen lässt. Ein Date – und ich kann das gar nicht oft oder laut genug betonen – mit Johnny Storm.“

Natasha hebt gleichgültig die rechte Schulter. „Erstens geht es mich nichts an, mit wem sie sich trifft, und zweitens ist es kein Date.“

Tony öffnet seinen Mund, schließt ihn wieder und runzelt die Stirn. „Es geht dich nichts an? Wieso geht es dich nichts an?“

Natasha wirkt ein wenig verwundert, dass er sich ausgerechnet auf diesen Teil ihrer Aussage stürzt, und hebt beide Augenbrauen. „Sie ist erwachsen und muss selbst am besten wissen, mit wem sie ihre Freizeit verbringen will?“

„Was hat das bitteschön damit zu tun, ob es dich etwas angeht oder nicht?“ Tonys Stimme klingt ungewöhnlich beharrlich, und Natasha legt leicht den Kopf schief. „Was hast du gegen Johnny Storm?“

Tony presst ertappt die Lippen zusammen. „Nichts. Nicht das Geringste. Abgesehen davon, dass er ...“ Er verstummt, starrt zu Boden, und Natasha räuspert sich leise. „Abgesehen davon, dass er Frauen bisher nicht so behandelt hat, wie er sollte?“

Tony zuckt mit den Schultern.

Ihr entkommt ein belustigtes Schnauben. „Es ist wirklich kein Date, Tony. Du musst dir keinerlei Sorgen um die Tugend deiner Nichte machen.“

Er ist ihr unwillkürlich dankbar für die Dinge, die sie unausgesprochen lässt, hebt den Kopf und sieht ihr in die Augen. „Muss ich nicht?“

Sie nickt knapp. „Musst du nicht. Du hast die Beiden doch zusammen erlebt. Sie behandelt ihn wie einen ungezogenen Bengel – sie _nennt_ ihn einen ungezogenen Bengel. Sie weiß genau, wer und was er ist. Außerdem hab ich ihr beigebracht, wie man einen Mann am einfachsten auf Abstand bringt, wenn er unerwünscht zudringlich wird. Sie ist sicher.“

Tony verzieht in unfreiwilligem Mitleid für Johnny Storm leicht das Gesicht. „Ok. Gut. Danke – schätz ich.“ Er zögert einen Moment, sucht tatsächlich Blickkontakt. „Es geht dich etwas an, weißt du.“

Natasha starrt ihn an.

„Es ... es geht uns alle etwas an“, fügt Tony unsicher hinzu. „Aber dich ganz besonders.“ Es kann ihm nicht wirklich gefallen, wie sich der Ausdruck in ihren Augen verändert, aber er hat inzwischen zu viele aufbauende Reden von Steve über sich ergehen lassen müssen, um sich davon aufhalten zu lassen. „Behaupte ja nichts anderes.“

„Wieso sagst du das?“ fragt sie ihn leise.

Er hebt die Schultern, lässt leicht den Kopf kreisen, lockert seine Schultermuskulatur. „Weil du offenbar die Einzige in diesem Haus bist, die ohne belehrende gefühlsduselige Vorträge davonkommt. Ich kann das kaum fair finden. Dementsprechend gebe ich hiermit an dich weiter, was ich von Steve in so überaus reichlicher Form erfahre.“

Sie blinzelt, ihr Gesicht vollkommen ausdruckslos, und Tony seufzt. „Ich hätte Bruce schicken sollen, richtig? Natürlich hätte ich Bruce schicken sollen. Du _magst_ Bruce.“

Jetzt verengt sie die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Meine Beziehung zu Bruce ist rein platonisch.“

Tony runzelt die Stirn. „Wäre es so schlimm, wenn dem nicht so wäre?“

Natasha starrt ihn an, fassungsloser als je zuvor. „Du hättest kein Problem damit?“

Er starrt zurück. „Wieso sollte ich?“

„Ich bin ... manipulativ“, antwortet sie schließlich. „Manipulativ und rücksichtslos und ... kalt.“

Sie sagt es mit einer abschätzigen Selbstverständlichkeit, die Tony ganz und gar nicht gefällt. Er wird der Erste sein, der zugibt, dass seine Beziehung zu Natasha in der Vergangenheit nicht unbedingt durch Herzlichkeit oder übermäßiges persönliches Vertrauen gekennzeichnet war – Aber er kennt sie länger als alle anderen Avengers. Er kennt sie seit Jahren.

„Es ist dein Job manipulativ und rücksichtslos und kalt zu sein“, erwidert er grob. „Nicht alle von uns können Captain Sonnenschein sein. Ich zum Beispiel bin zynisch, distanziert und gleichgültig. Hält mich nicht davon ab, eine erschreckend glückliche Beziehung mit der besten Frau der Welt zu führen.“

Er stößt Natasha mit der Schulter an. „Dementsprechend hätte ich kein Problem damit, wenn deine Beziehung zu Bruce nicht rein platonisch wäre.“

Einen Moment lang sieht sie so aus, als wolle sie ihn abstechen, dann zuckt sie mit den Schultern. „Ändert nichts an den Tatsachen. Rein platonisch. Wir wären auch gar nicht kompatibel.“

„Kompa-“, bringt Tony fassungslos hervor, „kompatibel? Hat Bruce Zubehör, von dem ich nichts weiß?“

Sie rollt mit den Augen. „Ich bin kaum die richtige Frau für ihn, Tony. Seine Gefühle sind anderweitig gebunden, und ... er will eine Familie. Er will Kinder.“

Tony kann spüren, wie das Blut aus seinem Gesicht weicht. „Aber er ...“

Sie nickt. „Er hat schreckliche Angst davor, was er diesen Kindern vererben könnte. Aber er wird sich trotzdem nicht mit dem Zweitbesten zufrieden geben. Selbst wenn ... wenn das Zweitbeste ich wäre.“

Ihre Augen schimmern verdächtig, als sie zu ihm aufblickt, und Tonys eigene weiten sich in leiser Panik. „Also bist du tatsächlich -“

„In ihn verliebt?“ unterbricht sie ihn leise. Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. „Durchaus möglich. Er ist eine sichere Wahl, was das angeht, findest du nicht? Er hat mich noch nie mit auch nur einem Hauch von Begehren angesehen. Ich hätte mir wirklich niemand Besseres aussuchen können.“

Tony schluckt, räuspert sich. „Nun, zumindest in dem Punkt bin ich mit dir einer Meinung.“

Sie legt leicht den Kopf schief und ein belustigtes Funkeln glimmt in ihren Augen auf. „Ich habe dich in Verlegenheit gebracht.“

Er zieht ihr eine ausdrucksstarke Grimasse. „Ich bin nicht Steve, ok? Ich hab im Prinzip keine Ahnung, was ich zu dir sagen soll!“

Sie schnaubt spöttisch. „Denkst du wirklich, Steve könne bei diesem Thema gelassen bleiben und sich ausgerechnet mit mir über platonische Gefühle, unerwiderte Liebe und im Ernstfall sogar Sex unterhalten?“

Kurz starrt Tony sie sprachlos an, dann fängt er an zu lachen. „Allein die Vorstellung -!“ Er beruhigt sich und sein Anfall von Heiterkeit kommt mit einem kleinen Schnauben zum Ende. „Also kein Bruce für dich, hm?“

Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Kein Bruce für mich. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, bevorzuge ich es sogar so, wie es ist. Es ist eine neue Erfahrung für mich.“

Er legt ihr in einem Anfall Todes verachtenden Mutes den Arm um die Schultern. „Was hältst du denn dann von Johnny Storm? Wie ich höre, ist er ein ungezogener Bengel, der Erziehung dringend nötig hat – und dated keineswegs deine kleine Schwester!“

Tony ist ganz froh, dass sie noch immer auf den Matten im Ring stehen, andernfalls hätte ihr Schulterwurf noch mehr weh getan als ohnehin schon.


	9. Chapter 9

Thor schmollt. Anders als bei gewöhnlichen Sterblichen äußert sich dieser unschöne emotionale Zustand bei einem Halbgott mit sehr viel mehr Nachdruck. Es würde Jane nicht wundern, wenn sich all diese Energie in mürrischen Gewitterwolken entladen würde – direkt unter der Labordecke.

Denn Jane ist sich Thors Emotionen bewusst, obwohl sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm steht, obwohl er sich still auf den Boden gesetzt, und sich bisher mit keinem Wort beschwert hat. Sie spürt dennoch, dass er gefährlich kurz davor ist, mit Blitzen um sich zu schießen.

„Du könntest auch einfach zu ihm in die Küche gehen“, sagt sie schließlich, mit ihrer Geduld am Ende.

„Er hat mich weggeschickt“, erwidert Thor betrübt. Jane verdreht die Augen. „Er schickt uns alle weg. Seit Wochen schon. Das bedeutet nicht, dass wir seinen Wünschen Folge leisten müssen.“

Sie macht einen Eintrag in ihrem Notizbuch und wendet sich voll zu ihrem Liebsten um. „Du weißt doch, wie er ist.“

Thor runzelt die Stirn und starrt auf seine Knie. „Ich fürchte, niemand von uns weiß, wie er ist. Er war ein stilles Kind, hat lieber gelesen oder den Vorträgen der Musikanten gelauscht anstatt mit uns anderen zu spielen. Manchmal habe ich das mit Schwäche und Unvollkommenheit verwechselt – und es bedurfte der Stimme meiner Mutter, um meinen Irrtum zu korrigieren. Loki ist nicht schwach.“

Thor hebt seinen Blick und sieht Jane direkt in die Augen. „Er besitzt einen wachen Verstand, ein geduldiges Wesen, und wenn er zum Kampf gezwungen ist, dann steht er kaum einem Krieger Asgards nach – zumindest war das der Fall, als er noch über seine Götterkraft verfügt hat. Aber er hat den Kampf nie so genossen wie ich, und wenn ich auch vor langer Zeit damit aufgehört habe, ihn dafür zu verachten, so fürchte ich doch, dass er sich dessen nicht bewusst ist – dass er meine gegenteiligen Versicherungen in Zweifel zieht.“

Jane weiß nicht, was sie dazu sagen soll. Manchmal überrascht es sie noch immer, wie wach Thor für die Emotionen seiner Liebsten ist, wie viel er tatsächlich mitbekommt., seit er angefangen hat, genauer hinzusehen. Sie mag sehr früh festgestellt haben, dass er weit intelligenter ist, als es ihr erster Eindruck von ihm war – sonst hätte sie sich auch kaum in ihn verlieben können – aber Intelligenz und Empathie gehen nicht zwingend Hand in Hand.

„Wenn ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte“, sagt Thor leise, „dann würde ich von meinem Anspruch auf den Thron zurücktreten. Loki wäre Asgard ein so viel besserer König als ich es je sein könnte.“

Sie hört die leise Verachtung für sich selbst in seiner Stimme und geht zu ihm, setzt sich neben ihn auf den Boden und lehnt sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. „Wenn deine Zeit gekommen ist, wirst du Asgard ein guter, weiser und gerechter König sein“, versichert sie ihm ernst. „Lokis Qualitäten mögen anders sein als die deinen – anders ausgeprägt – aber das macht die deinen nicht weniger wertvoll.“

Jane beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie feststellt, dass sie offenbar zu viel Zeit in der Gegenwart sich geschwollen ausdrückender asgardischer Halbgottheiten verbringt. Thor scheint nichts davon zu bemerken. Er legt seinen Arm um sie, wendet ihr den Kopf zu und vergräbt sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. „Ich kann nicht umhin, mir die Schuld an seinem Verhalten zu geben.“

„Natürlich kannst du das nicht“, sagt sie sanft. „Du liebst ihn. Sein Wohlergehen liegt dir am Herzen. Und du wirst ihn kaum davon überzeugen können, indem du dich seinen unvernünftigen Wünschen beugst. Denn lass mich dir sagen, mein lieber Thor – Loki mag einen wachen Verstand und überlegenen Intellekt besitzen, aber sein Herz ist ein schrecklich unerfahrenes Organ und braucht noch reichlich Übung, bis es mit deinem mithalten kann.“

Thor lacht leise, hebt sein Gesicht aus ihrem Haar und küsst sie auf die Stirn. „Ist das so?“

Sie nickt. „Das ist so. Und jetzt lass ihn uns suchen und ihn mit unseren Artigkeiten belästigen – ich bin in der Stimmung, mich von ihm böse angucken zu lassen.“

Thor schmunzelt und sie hebt ihr Gesicht zu ihm an und küsst ihn, lässt ihre Finger durch sein langes Haar streichen. Manchmal wartet sie darauf, dass sich alles als Traum herausstellt – dass sie morgens aufwacht und er ist nicht mehr da, ist es nie gewesen. Aber selbst wenn sie ohne ihn aufwacht, weil er die Nacht in seinem eigenen Zimmer verbracht hat, versäumt er es doch nie, den Tag damit zu beginnen, sie aufzusuchen.

Also hält ihr Traum an – selbst wenn ihr göttlicher Liebhaber im Doppelpack mit einem mürrischen Adoptivbruder auftaucht. Sie hat sich inzwischen nicht nur an Loki gewöhnt, sie hat ihn ehrlich lieb gewonnen. Wie genau es dazu kommen konnte, ist Jane allerdings selbst nicht völlig klar.

 

Phil ist ein wenig ... überrascht, als er in der Küche ankommt, und Clint und Loki in friedlichem Einvernehmen miteinander Pudding essen sieht. Einen Moment lang verharrt er im Türrahmen, dann geht er zu Steve hinüber, der an der Küchenzeile damit beschäftigt ist abzuwaschen. „Was ist hier passiert?“

Steve blinzelt ihn über die Schulter an, wirft einen flüchtigen Blick zum Tisch hinüber, und ein Lächeln glimmt in seinen Augen auf. „Eine Aussprache.“

Phils Augen weiten sich in ehrlichem Unglauben, dann poltert Thor zur Tür herein, Jane in seinem Windschatten. „Bruder!“

Loki starrt ihn ertappt an und zieht seine Puddingschüssel dichter an sich heran. Ihm gegenüber tut Clint haargenau das Gleiche.

Aber Thor hat es nicht auf ihren Nachtisch abgesehen. „Ich wünsche, Zeit mit dir zu verbringen, Bruder!“ verkündet er energisch – erst dann wird ihm Clints Anwesenheit bewusst.

Einen Moment lang scheint er nicht zu wissen, wie diese zu bewerten ist. Phil sieht erst Freude und dann Besorgnis über sein Gesicht hinweg gleiten, dann richtet Thor ein laserscharfes Starren auf Lokis verletzte Schulter.

Loki löffelt stur weiter seinen Pudding, offenbar entschlossen, Thors Starren zu ignorieren – Clint ist derjenige, der seine Befürchtungen zerstreut. „Seinem Arm geht’s wunderbar, ich hab mir die Schulter vorhin angesehen. Heilt alles wie es soll.“

Also löst Thor seinen Blick von Lokis Schulter und sieht stattdessen Clint an. „Ich bin dankbar für die Pflege, die du ihm angedeihen lässt.“

Jane nutzt den Moment, während Clint und Loki synchron mit den Augen rollen, und huscht zu Steve und Phil an die Küchenzeile hinüber. „Was ist hier los?“

„Offenbar haben sie sich ausgesprochen“, wispert Phil zurück, seine Stimme pure Skepsis.

Am Küchentisch kommt Clint auf die Füße und trägt seine leere Schüssel zur Spüle hinüber. Steve nimmt sie ihm ab, und Clint drängt sich prompt in Phils Arme.

„Alles ok?“ fragt Phil ihn automatisch, und Clint nickt und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf. „Ich habe ihn darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass ich es kaum ertragen kann, ihn in deiner Nähe zu sehen. Im Gegenzug hat er mich wissen lassen, dass er das sehr gut nachvollziehen kann, _weil du ein guter Mann bist_ – und dann hat er erzählt, wie er Stark aus dem Fenster geworfen hat. Es war überraschend unterhaltsam.“

Neben Phil zieht Jane eine kleine Schnute, aber sie äußert sich nicht dazu. Phil streicht Clint über den Kopf. „Woher die plötzliche Initiative?“

Clint seufzt und drückt sein Gesicht an seine Schulter. „Doktor Scotts ist wie ein Hund mit einem Knochen. Aber keine Sorge: Steve war die ganze Zeit hier und hat sicher gestellt, dass niemand zu Schaden kommt.“

Steve räuspert sich leise. „Es lag keineswegs in meiner Absicht -“

„Es war gut, dass du da warst“, unterbricht Clint ihn leise, und Phil und Steve tauschen einen sprechenden Blick. „Es hat die Angelegenheit sehr viel einfacher gemacht.“

Am Küchentisch ist Thor inzwischen damit beschäftigt, Loki davon zu überzeugen, den Nachmittag in seiner Gesellschaft zu verbringen.

„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig“, wehrt Loki ihn ab. „Ich fühle mich heute überraschend wohl. Du musst dich nicht damit belasten, dich um mich zu sorgen.“

„Oh Gott“, murmelt Clint in Phils Schulter, „dieser Idiot.“

Phil blinzelt auf ihn hinab – als er seinen Blick wieder hebt, ist Thor neben Lokis Stuhl auf ein Knie hinab gesunken und hat beide Arme um ihn geschlungen. „Zeit mit dir zu verbringen ist keineswegs eine Belastung, Bruder“, versichert er Loki ernsthaft.

„Knuddelt er ihn schon?“ verlangt Clint zu erfahren. Phil bejaht schmunzelnd und reibt ihm über den Rücken.

Loki blinzelt derweil unwillig über Thors ausladende Schulter hinweg. „Aber du könntest deine Zeit so viel angenehmer mit Jane -“

„Oh, sei still!“ entfährt es Jane plötzlich, und in Phils Armen zuckt Clint prompt ein wenig zusammen. „Ich liebe deinen Bruder, wirklich, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich meine Zeit nur mit ihm verbringen will! Siehst du Phil und Clint oder Tony und Pepper ihre Tage ausschließlich in der Gegenwart des jeweils anderen verbringen? Ich wünsche, du könntest dich so langsam mal von deiner schwachsinnigen Überzeugung heilen, es bereite uns Umstände, Zeit mit dir zu verbringen, du idiotischer Schwachkopf!“

Perplexe Stille folgt ihrem Ausbruch, und sie verharrt schwer atmend neben Phil an der Küchenzeile, ein kriegerisches Funkeln in den Augen. Thor und Loki lösen sich voneinander und wenden sich ihr mit identischen Mienen schüchterner Verunsicherung zu.

Phil rubbelt Clint liebevoll über den Rücken. „Das solltest du dir ansehen.“

Dementsprechend richtet Clint sich auf und dreht sich in Phils Armen um – weidet sich angemessen an den Gesichtsausdrücken göttlicher Ehrfurcht, die sich ihm präsentieren.

„Jane“, sagt Loki schließlich vorsichtig, „es lag nie in meiner Absicht, dich zu erzürnen.“

Sie verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Ach nein? Dann hör gefälligst damit auf, mir ständig deinen Bruder aufzudrängen, als wären wir zu blöde, allein klarzukommen.“

Thor setzt prompt ein Gesicht verletzen Zartgefühls auf, das seine Liebste geflissentlich ignoriert. Loki macht einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf sie zu. „Verzeih, falls ich diesen Eindruck erweckt habe. Ich habe den größten Respekt vor deiner Intelligenz.“

Die ernsthafte Aufrichtigkeit in seiner Stimme überrascht Phil vielleicht mehr als alles Andere.

Jane lässt ein tiefes Seufzen hören, stößt sich von der Küchenzeile ab, geht auf Loki zu und schlingt beide Arme um seine Mitte, drückt sich mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit an ihn, die Phil schockiert.

„Ich weiß“, sagt sie leise, reibt über seinen Rücken. „Ich weiß.“

Einen Moment lang blinzelt Loki überfordert auf sie hinab, dann legt er vorsichtig beide Arme um ihre zierliche Gestalt, lässt den Kopf sinken, bis sein Gesicht an ihrem Haar ruht, und schließt die Augen.

Hinter ihm geht ein verräterisches Zucken durch Thor. Jane löst eine Hand von Lokis Rücken und winkt ihn an sie heran. „Komm schon her.“

Eine derartige Einladung ist zu verführerisch, um ignoriert zu werden. Thor klebt sich seinem Bruder der Länge nach an den Rücken.

„Widerlich“ befindet Clint, nachdem er sich das Schauspiel eine Weile schweigend angesehen hat. Phil und Steve tauschen an ihm vorbei einen weiteren sprechenden Blick.

Wie so oft zuvor glaubt niemand Clint auch nur ein einziges Wort, als er behauptet, sie allesamt zu hassen, als er sich keine fünf Sekunden später zwischen Phil und Steve wieder findet.

 

Tony ist sich einigermaßen sicher, dass er sich die Schulter gezerrt hat. Er hat es erfolgreich geschafft, diese Tatsache vor Natasha zu verbergen, aber er hat kaum zwei Schritte ins Familienwohnzimmer gemacht, wo augenblicklich _Die Schöne und das Biest_ auf dem großen Flachbildschirm läuft, als Steve auch schon wie angestochen von seinem Platz auf dem Sofa hochschießt. „Was ist passiert?“

Seine Verletzung hat Tony dazu angehalten, sich beim Duschen mehr Zeit als üblich zu lassen, dementsprechend ist er der Letzte, der das Wohnzimmer betritt. Selbst Darcy ist bereits von ihrem Nicht-Date mit Johnny Storm zurück und augenblicklich damit beschäftigt, einem widerwillig lauschenden Loki alles darüber zu berichten.

Tony will abwinken, benutzt dazu den falschen Arm und zieht prompt eine nicht zu unterdrückende Grimasse. Jetzt erhebt sich auch Pepper von ihrem Platz zwischen Natasha und Phil. „Tony?“

„Es ist nicht weiter wild“, versichert Tony ihr eilig, aber Steve ist bereits dabei, ihm sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Im ersten Moment ist Tony glatt zu perplex um einen anzüglichen Spruch zu reißen.

Dann schiebt Steve ihm das Hemd von der verletzten Schulter und begutachtet sie mit einer konzentrierten Aufmerksamkeit, die Tony sonst nur von ihren gemeinsamen Einsätzen kennt.

„Du hättest zumindest fragen können, ehe du mich ausziehst“, sagt er spitz.

Steve runzelt geistesabwesend die Stirn. „Du hättest mich nicht gelassen.“

Tony greift sich mit der gesunden Hand an die Brust. „Captain! Ich bin entsetzt!“

„Ach, sei ruhig“, gibt Steve ungeduldig zurück, und Tony tauscht einen alarmierten Blick mit Pepper, die inzwischen neben Steve angekommen ist.

„Wie ist das passiert?“ will Steve von ihm wissen, legt seine großen Hände an Tonys Schulter und Ellenbogen und bewegt vorsichtig Tonys Arm, bis sich ein schmerzerfülltes Zischen nicht länger zurückhalten lässt. „Ich dachte, ich hätte die Anordnung gegeben, dass ihr beim Training vorsichtig sein sollt.“

„Oh, verzeih bitte, dass ich einen direkten Befehl ignoriert habe“, erwidert Tony mit schneidender Stimme. „Aber du weißt, welche Probleme ich mit Autorität habe.“

Pepper verpasst ihm einen Schlag in den Nacken, und Steves eben noch bedrohlich umwölkte Stirn glättet sich prompt. „Tony.“

Tony beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, und Pepper neigt sich vor und gibt ihm einen Kuss. „Sei nett.“

Tony kann gerade noch den Impuls unterdrücken, sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass nicht er derjenige ist, der hier willkürlich auf völlig unschuldige Leute einprügelt.

„Mit wem hast du trainiert?“ will Steve plötzlich wissen, und Tony räuspert sich leise. „Mit Natasha. Aber man kann ihr kaum einen Vorwurf daraus machen, wenn sie die Geduld mit mir verloren hat. Glaub mir, ich habe ihr allen Anlass geboten.“

Pepper weitet leicht die Augen, Steves Stirn hingegen macht erneut Anstalten, Austragungsort eines geradezu spektakulären Gewitters zu werden. Tony packt eindringlich seinen Arm. „Bitte, Steve. Lass sie in Ruhe. Meine Schulter ist lediglich leicht gezerrt. Nichts, worum man einen Wirbel veranstalten müsste.“

Steve blinzelt verdutzt auf ihn hinab. „Du ... hast du mich gerade ausdrücklich darum gebeten -“ Er verstummt, und Tony sieht Unsicherheit und einen gewissen Verdacht in Steves Augen aufglimmen – gefolgt von geradezu lächerlichem Schuldbewusstsein.

„Ich bin nicht _zudringlich_ geworden, falls es das ist, was dir im Hirn rumspukt“, sagt Tony also trocken.

Steve Miene des bußfertigen Sünders intensiviert sich. „Ich weiß“, erwidert er zerknirscht. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich überhaupt -“

Diesmal verpasst Pepper ihm einen Schlag in den Nacken. „Zwei Idioten! Hört auf, euch gegenseitig auf die Füße zu treten! Geht lieber und verbindet Tonys Schulter, damit er sie nicht unnötig belastet!“

Tony fängt beinahe an zu lachen, als er den Gesichtsausdruck sieht, mit dem Steve sich den Nacken reibt, und fasst ihn am Ellenbogen. „Komm, Steve. Gehen wir lieber, ehe sie anfängt, uns auf die Füße zu treten. Ich bin mir sicher, sie würde sich nicht scheuen, dafür zuerst die hohen Schuhe anzuziehen.“

Pepper schnauft bedrohlich, und sie sehen zu, dass sie Land gewinnen.

 

Pepper hat sich zurück auf ihren Platz auf dem Sofa begeben und tut etwa fünf Minuten lang ihr Bestes, sich ihre Gefühle nicht anmerken zu lassen. Aber Natasha blickt sie in einer Art von der Seite an, die es ihr schließlich völlig unmöglich macht, sich noch länger zu beherrschen. „Er hat sich die Schulter gezerrt“, sagt sie betont neutral.

Natashas Augen weiten sich leicht. „Das hat er -“ Sie bricht ab, räuspert sich leise. „Ich wusste nichts davon. Sonst hätte ich mich sofort darum gekümmert.“

Pepper nickt, wirft Natasha einen prüfenden Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu. „Was hat er angestellt?“

Natasha schlägt die Augen nieder. „Nichts Schlimmes.“

„Wenn es nichts Schlimmes gewesen wäre, hättest du dich nicht so weit hinreißen lassen, ihn so ungeschickt zu behandeln, dass er sich tatsächlich verletzt.“

Einen Moment lang breitet sich Stille zwischen ihnen aus, während auf dem Fernsehbildschirm eine Horde Küchenutensilien zu den begleitenden Gesängen eines französischen Kerzenhalters ein höchst anmutiges Ballett darbietet. Clint und Thor sind sichtlich hingerissen. Loki hingegen sieht ein wenig überfordert aus.

Natasha nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. „Er hat nichts zu dir gesagt?“ fragt sie dann leise.

Einen Moment lang hat Pepper keine Ahnung, wie sie auf die Frage reagieren soll. Die Beziehung zwischen Tony und Natasha war nie sonderlich herzlich, und sie weiß nicht, wie sie damit umgehen soll, dass ihr kapriziöser Lebensgefährte plötzlich damit anzufangen scheint, Natashas Geheimnisse zu hüten und – beinahe noch unglaublicher – sie in Schutz nimmt.

Eine mögliche Schlussfolgerung wäre, dass Natasha ein absolut _grässliches_ Geheimnis hat, und Pepper will nicht ganz in den Kopf, wie es ausgerechnet Tony Stark gelungen sein soll, dieses Geheimnis aufzudecken.

„Er hat nichts zu mir gesagt“, erwidert sie also leise, wendet sich voll zu Natasha um. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Kurz gleitet ein schwaches Lächeln über Natashas Lippen, dann nickt sie. „Viel besser als ich bisher dachte sogar.“

Die Antwort ist kryptisch genug, um Pepper ein besorgtes Stirnrunzeln zu entlocken. Natasha macht es nicht unbedingt besser, als ihr Mund sich zu einem amüsierten Schmunzeln verzieht. „Und mir scheint, dein Pinocchio ist jetzt ein richtiger Junge – du bist eine ganz außergewöhnlich fähige blaue Fee.“

Pepper kann sich nicht helfen. „Bist du betrunken?“ erkundigt sie sich misstrauisch.

Natasha hebt eine unbeeindruckte Augenbraue. „Nein.“

Die Versicherung trägt nicht dazu bei, Peppers Misstrauen zu schmälern, und sie betrachtet Natasha derartig ausdauernd von der Seite, dass diese schließlich aufgibt und sich mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzen vom Sofa erhebt. „Tee“, sagt sie entschlossen. „In der Küche. Jetzt.“

Pepper nickt, erhebt sich ebenfalls und folgt ihr.

In der Küche angekommen ist Pepper beinahe ein wenig überrascht, dass Natasha tatsächlich zunächst Wasser aufsetzt und zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank nimmt. Aber sie enthält sich eines Kommentars, beobachtet Natasha geduldig dabei, wie sie den Tee aufgießt, und wartet ab, bis ihre Freundin von sich aus das Wort ergreift.

„Es geht um Bruce“, sagt Natasha schließlich, im gleichen Moment als sie Tasse samt Untertasse feinsten Imari Porzellans vor Pepper abstellt.

Pepper blinzelt überrascht zu ihr auf. „Um Bruce?“

Natasha nickt, setzt sich auf den Stuhl zu ihrer Linken, und betrachtet einen Moment lang das zierliche Blütenmuster auf ihrer eigenen Tasse. Dann zuckt sie mit den Schultern. „Ich mag Bruce.“

„Wir alle mögen Bruce“, erwidert Pepper verwirrt. „Er ist ein sehr liebenswerter Mensch. Ich begreife nicht, was das mit irg-“ Ihre Augen weiten sich. „Was soll das heißen, du _magst_ Bruce? Reden wir hier tatsächlich von _Mögen_?“

Natasha zuckt ein weiteres Mal mit den Schultern. „Ich bin mir selbst nicht ganz sicher, was das angeht.“ Sie hebt ihren Blick von der Tischplatte und sieht Pepper in die Augen. „Es ist auch gar nicht weiter wichtig. Wichtig ist, wie Mister Stark auf diese Information reagiert hat.“

Pepper starrt sie an, während sie darum kämpft, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Ihrer Meinung nach gehen Natasha und Bruce nicht miteinander um, als seien ihre Gefühle füreinander mehr als platonisch. Zugegeben, Bruce ist sanfter zu Natasha als zu allen anderen Avengers – aber da Pepper sich ziemlich sicher ist, welche Gründe das hat, hält sie das nicht für ein Anzeichen romantischer Gefühle. Da sie es besser weiß, als diese Gedanken laut auszusprechen, widmet sie sich lieber Natashas letzter Bemerkung. „Wie hat Tony reagiert?“

Natasha lächelt schwach. „Überraschend ... freundlich.“

Peppers Augenbrauen heben sich wie von allein. „Tony? Freundlich? Tony Stark? Mein Tony?“

Natasha nickt und nimmt das Teesieb aus ihrer Tasse. „Nicht nur hat er mich darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass er wirklich nicht das kleinste Problem damit hätte, sollte ich einen Annäherungsversuch machen – er hat mich außerdem darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass Darcys Werdegang, gar nicht zu reden von ihrem Privatleben, mich auf jeden Fall etwas angeht.“

Pepper verengt misstrauisch die Augen. „Hast du ihm gegen den Kopf getreten?“

Natasha reckt leicht die Nase in die Luft. „Nicht mehr als sonst auch.“

Pepper lacht leise, dann folgt sie Natashas Beispiel und nimmt das Sieb mit Tee aus ihrer Tasse. „Bruce, hm?“

Natasha blickt auf den Tisch hinab. „Er ist ... Er ist etwas Besonderes. Ich fühle mich ... überraschend sicher bei ihm.“

Pepper nickt verständnisvoll. „Ich verstehe.“ Sie tut es wirklich. Man kann nicht anders, als sich bei Bruce sicher fühlen. Er ist der sanftmütigste Mensch, der ihr je begegnet ist – freundlich und schüchtern und seiner selbst manchmal so unsicher, dass man ihn unwillkürlich beschützen will.

Sie trinken schweigend ein paar Schlucke Tee, dann richtet Natasha einen ernsten, dringlichen Blick auf Pepper. „Ich möchte nicht, dass er etwas davon erfährt.“

Pepper räuspert sich. „Was soll er nicht erfahren? Dass du ihn gern hast – dass du ihm vertraust und dich sicher bei ihm fühlst? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann hast du die Nacht bei ihm verbracht, als Loki hier angekommen ist. Ich fürchte, Bruce weiß bereits, was du für ihn empfindest. Er ist nicht Tony, Tasha. Er kriegt mit, was sich um ihn herum abspielt.“

Stille tritt ein. Pepper ist sich mit Unbehagen bewusst, dass Natashas Haltung auf dem Küchenstuhl alles andere als entspannt ist. „Ist es so schlimm, wenn er es weiß?“ erkundigt sie sich vorsichtig.

Natasha seufzt, deutet ein Kopfschütteln an, und antwortet nicht. Pepper runzelt ihre fein geschwungenen Brauen. „Wovor hast du solche Angst?“

Natashas Blick schnellt in die Höhe, ihre Augen treffen auf Peppers, und Pepper schluckt trocken, als sie die Antwort in ihnen liest. „Er wird dich nicht ausnutzen. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Und mehr noch – er wird verhindern, dass dich irgendwer sonst ausnutzt. Wir ... wir alle werden das.“

Natasha, sonst so beherrscht und Herrin ihrer Selbst in jeder Situation, entkommt ein gequälter, hilfloser Laut. „Ich weiß.“

Der Verdacht, dass Natasha deswegen solche Angst davor hat, dass ihre Gefühle gegen sie verwendet werden könnten, weil für schrecklich lange Zeit sie diejenige war, die Andere auf diese Art und Weise ausgenutzt hat, wiegt schwer in Peppers Brust. Sie fragt sich unwillkürlich, wie viele Stunde, Tagen, Wochen und Jahre ihres Lebens Natasha im Einsatz verbringen musste, nicht sie selbst sein konnte, eine Rolle gespielt hat – wie viele Jahre ihres Lebens sie damit verbracht hat, Andere zu manipulieren. Pepper erinnert sich noch zu gut daran, wie Tony und sie selbst auf Natasha hereingefallen sind, wie leicht Natasha sie um den Finger gewickelt hat.

Natashas Augen glänzen verdächtig, so als kämpfe sie mit ähnlichen, schlimmeren Erinnerungen, und Pepper legt ihr die Hand auf die Schulter, drückt vorsichtig zu. „Deswegen hast du ihn dir ausgesucht, richtig? Weil er sicher ist.“

Natasha lacht leise auf und nickt, und Pepper lächelt. „Eine weise Wahl. Er wird dir gute Dienste leisten, bis du deinen wahren Prinzen findest.“

Natasha bedenkt sie mit einem schiefen Blick. „Bist _du_ betrunken?“

Pepper hebt beide Augenbrauen. „Ich habe mich schwer zurückgehalten, dich nicht direkt mit Mulan zu vergleichen und von Drachen und Glücksgrillen zu sprechen. Das solltest du mir hoch anrechnen!“

 

Tony ist derweil mit Steve ins Wohnzimmer zurückgekehrt. Er blickt sich um, stellt Peppers und Natashas Abwesenheit fest, und runzelt besorgt die Stirn. Aber da er seiner besseren Hälfte rückhaltlos vertraut und außerdem weiß, dass sie und Natasha eine äußerst irritierende Freundschaft verbindet, macht er sich keineswegs auf, diese flüchtigen Damen zu suchen, sondern lässt sich neben Darcy aufs Sofa sinken. „Hi.“

Darcy löst ihren Blick vom Geschehen auf der Mattscheibe und blinzelt ihn amüsiert an. „Hi.“

Neben ihr wendet Loki ganz automatisch den Kopf, und sieht Tony ebenfalls an. Tony zieht ihm eine kleine Grimasse, Loki starrt unbeeindruckt zurück. Es ist ihre neue Sache.

„Wie war ... wie war dein Nicht-Date?“ erkundigt Tony sich bei Darcy, sobald er den Starrwettkampf mit Loki aufgegeben hat, und Darcy rollt mit den Augen und lässt ein schweres Stöhnen hören. „Schrecklich!“

Alarmierende Gefühle väterlichen Beschützerinstinkts machen sich in Tonys Brust breit. „Was hat dieser widerliche kleine Schleimscheißer gemacht?“ verlangt er grollend zu erfahren.

Darcy lässt ein anerkennendes Glucksen hören. „Johnny? Gar nichts. Johnny ist ein entzückender, flauschiger Welpe. Es war Reed.“

Tony starrt sie an, verzeihlicher Weise ein wenig überfordert. „Reed Richards?“ Er kennt den Mann seit Jahren und kann sich schlicht nicht vorstellen, dass dieser monumentale Langweiler sich zu so etwas Aufregendem wie sexueller Belästigung hinreißen lassen würde.

Aber Darcy nickt, und das mit einem Ausdruck akuter Seelenpein. „Du hättest mich ruhig vorwarnen können, was für eine gigantische Schnarchnase er ist! Kein Wunder, dass Phil die Fantastic Four auf mich abgeschoben hat! An seiner Stelle würde ich mich auch nicht mit sowas auseinander setzen wollen.“

Tony blinzelt sie an. „Phil hat dich offiziell zu ihrem Handler ernannt?“

Darcy zuckt mit den Schultern. „Nicht direkt offiziell, nein. Dafür bin ich wohl noch lange nicht ... äh ... erfahren genug. Aber er hat gesagt, dass er verdammt sein will, wenn er sich mehr mit Johnny beschäftigt, als unbedingt sein muss. Außerdem hat er Reed einen muffigen Fachidioten genannt. Ich fürchte, er mag ihn noch weniger als du.“

Tony, von dieser unglaublichen Behauptung zusätzlich überfordert, fährt damit fort, sie schweigend anzustarren. Darcy seufzt ein weiteres Mal. „Wenigstens ist Ben der großartigste Mensch unter der Sonne, und Susan einigermaßen fabelhaft. Das gleicht Reeds enorme Langweilerei ein wenig aus. Wenn ich auch nie begreifen werde, was Susan in ihm sieht. Niemals!“

Tony erwacht aus seiner Schreckstarre und legt Darcy seinen gesunden Arm über die Schultern. „Du kommst eindeutig nach mir.“

Darcy grinst, nickt und lehnt sich an ihn. „Und wie war dein Tag? Wer hat dir die Schulter gezerrt?“

Tony, der nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns seine Hand an Lokis Schulter gelehnt hat, weil es schlicht die einzige Option ist, blickt sie überrascht an. „Hat Phil dich an seinen mystischen Agenten-Kräften teilhaben lassen?“

Darcy zieht ihm eine spöttische Schnute. „Glaub es, oder lass es bleiben, aber wenn Steve anfängt, dich mitten im Wohnzimmer auszuziehen, dann kriege ich das mit.“

Tony grinst. „Aber sowas machen wir ständig!“

Die Behauptung lässt sie sichtlich kalt. „Möglich, aber für gewöhnlich nicht im Wohnzimmer. Wer hat dir die Schulter gezerrt?“

„Das geht dich kaum etwas an, mein Kind.“

„Ich bin dein Handler in Ausbildung, Tony. Wer?“

Ihre Stimme hat einen strengen Unterton angenommen, und Tony hebt leicht die linke Augenbraue. „Was soll diese Befragung?“

Sie hebt einen Blick purer Ernsthaftigkeit zu ihm an. „Ich mache mir Sorgen, wenn du dich verletzt.“

Er schluckt trocken, muss sich räuspern. „Ach so.“

„Das kann für dich kaum überraschend kommen“, erwidert sie betont leichthin. „Du bist derjenige, der vor kaum fünf Minuten willens und bereit war, den ‚widerlichen kleinen Schleimscheißer’ auf den Mond zu schießen. Denk nicht, ich hätte das nicht gemerkt.“

Tony räuspert sich ein weiteres Mal. „Es war Natasha.“

Darcys Augen weiten sich bestürzt. „Was hast du gemacht?“

Er zieht ihr eine sardonische Grimasse. „Ich war ganz ich selbst?“

Darcy kommt mit einem Ruck auf die Füße, beugt sich zu ihm vor, tätschelt seinen Kopf, und verschwindet wortlos aus dem Wohnzimmer. Tony blinzelt ihr überrascht nach – dann lässt sich Steve auf den frei gewordenen Platz sinken.

Tony mustert ihn mit einem amüsierten Funkeln im Blick. „Hast du schon wieder Sehnsucht?“

Steve grinst zurück. „Die hab ich immer.“

Tony hat sich noch nicht ganz davon erholt, dass Captain America soeben mit ihm geflirtet hat, als dieser Held ohne Furcht und Tadel seinen Arm hebt und über Lokis Schultern legt. Zugegeben, der Platz auf dem Sofa ist ein wenig begrenzt, und der Umstand, dass Tonys eigener Arm es Steve unmöglich macht, sich in diese Richtung auszustrecken, liefert zumindest eine minimale Erklärung – aber trotzdem.

Auch Loki wirkt nicht einfach nur überrascht, sondern völlig aus der Fassung gebracht, aber das ist etwas, das Tony nur am Rande wahrnimmt.

Steve verfolgt das Geschehen auf der Mattscheibe mit auffallender Konzentration, dementsprechend weiß er ganz genau, was er tut, und Tony braucht einen Moment, um zu verarbeiten, dass Steve offenbar beschlossen hat, Loki jetzt ganz offiziell in die Familie aufzunehmen.

Sein Verhalten gegenüber Thors Adoptivbruder war in den letzten Wochen eher neutral als alles andere, und Tony hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass Steve seine wohlgeborene Unterkühltheit sonderlich ins Herz geschlossen habe.

Er wird sich bei Gelegenheit erkundigen müssen, was diesen plötzlichen Umschwung in Steves Taktik ausgelöst hat. Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt wird er die Gelegenheit nutzen, und ein gemütliches Nickerchen an Steves Schulter halten.

 

Natasha hat sich soeben umgezogen und mit einem Roman ins Bett gesetzt, als ein Klopfen an ihre Zimmertür sie den Blick von den Seiten des Buches heben lässt. „Herein?“

Ihre Stimme klingt ein wenig unsicher, ein wenig ahnungsvoll, und sie ärgert sich über sich selbst. Ihr Gespräch mit Pepper hat sie mehr aus der Bahn geworfen, als ihr gefallen könnte – gar nicht zu reden von Darcys plötzlichem Auftauchen in der Küche und dem beunruhigenden Umstand, dass sie nach einem Blick auf Natashas Gesicht, anstatt zu fragen, was los ist, einfach nur auf sie zu gekommen ist und sie in den Arm genommen hat.

Natasha fürchtet ein wenig um ihr Pokerface.

Sie hat keine Ahnung, was sie tun soll, wenn jetzt Bruce gekommen ist, um sie zu konfrontieren.

Aber als sich die Tür öffnet, und anstelle des erwarteten (befürchteten) Bruce Clint seinen Kopf durch den Rahmen schiebt, beruhigt ihr leicht beschleunigter Puls sich ganz automatisch.

Sie blickt ihn an, wartet auf eine Erklärung für sein Auftauchen, und hebt schließlich beide Augenbrauen und legt leicht den Kopf schief, als er keine abliefert. „Ja?“

„Hey, Tasha“, sagt er leise.

„Hey, Clint“, erwidert sie trocken. Er grinst plötzlich, tritt uneingeladen ein und schließt die Tür hinter sich. „Ich hab gehört, du hast Stark in seine Schranken verwiesen?“

Ihre Schultern spannen sich leicht an. Er setzt sich zu ihr ans Bett, als würde er nichts davon bemerken – dabei weiß sie sehr genau, dass er sie mindestens so gut lesen kann wie sie ihn.

„Bist ... bist du ok?“ fragt er sie leise, und seine Stimme klingt so unsicher und schon beinahe schüchtern, dass eine immense Welle hilfloser Zuneigung zu ihm in ihr aufsteigt. Dass er sie tatsächlich aufgesucht hat, dass er die Frage direkt und ohne Umschweife stellt– Sie muss sich schwer zusammenreißen nicht seine Hand zu nehmen. Dabei weiß sie, was sie ihm bedeutet. Es geht ihr mit ihm schließlich ganz genau so.

„Ich bin ok“, versichert sie ihm ungewohnt warm.

Clint blickt auf und sieht ihr forschend in die Augen. „Wirklich?“

Natasha atmet tief durch. „Ich bin ein wenig ... verunsichert, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll.“

Er blinzelt sie an. „Über was?“

Sie blickt ihm fest in die Augen. „Über meine Gefühle zu Bruce.“

Sein Starren nimmt alarmierende Ausmaße an, dann sagt er etwas, das sie beim besten Willen nicht erwartet hat. „Was, du auch?“

Wenn Natasha nicht so sicher sein könnte, dass er sich nicht über sie lustig macht, würde sie ihn jetzt ohrfeigen. „Was?“ entfährt es ihr scharf.

Clint wird tatsächlich rot. „Ich ... ich meine ... also ... Ich weiß selbst nicht, wie ich es erklären soll.“

Er senkt den Kopf, reibt sich den Nacken. „Ich hab ihn ... ich hab ihn so schrecklich gern, Tasha.“

Sie muss lächeln, beinahe gegen ihren Willen. Dieser lächerliche Mensch ist zu liebenswert für diese Welt. „Ja, ich weiß.“

Er blickt hastig auf. „Ich liebe Phil – und ich würde nie -“

Sie blinzelt ihn beruhigend an. „Ich weiß auch das.“

Clint entkommt ein erleichtertes Seufzen. Dann luschert er sie unsicher an. „Meinst du, es ist, weil er so ein großartiger Vater wäre?“

Er stellt die Frage stockend und mit einer nicht zu überhörenden schmerzvollen Sehnsucht in der Stimme, und Natasha schluckt trocken. „Ich denke, es ist, weil er generell großartig ist.“

Clint grinst sie warm an. „Hätte nie gedacht, dich das mal über einen Mann sagen zu hören.“

Sie hebt beide Schultern in einem anmutigen Bogen. „Bin bisher keinem solchen Mann begegnet.“

Clint zieht ihr eine leicht empörte Schnute. „Phil ist ein solcher Mann.“

Sie senkt leicht ihren Blick, ehe sie ihm direkt in die Augen sieht. „Phil hat von Anfang an dir gehört, Clint. Abgesehen davon war ich mit ihm nie so vertraut, dass mir das tatsächlich hätte klar werden können.“

Es tut gut, ihn erneut erröten und sich in schüchternem Einverständnis den Nacken reiben zu sehen. „Denkst du wirklich, er hat von Anfang an – ich meine ...“

Ein trauriges Lächeln lässt sich nicht unterdrücken. „Ihr ward beide blinde Idioten, Clint Barton. Es war anstrengend, euch bei eurer albernen Herumstolperei beobachten zu müssen.“

Er plustert sich leicht auf. „Du hättest ruhig mal was sagen können.“

Sie sieht ihn fest an. „Ihr ward ... noch nicht bereit.“

Ihre Worte hängen einen Moment lang schwer zwischen ihnen in der Luft, dann richtet er einen klaren, durchdringenden Blick auf sie. „Bist du bereit?“

Sie schlägt die Augen nieder und schüttelt den Kopf. „Noch nicht, nein.“

Er seufzt und erhebt sich von der Bettkante. „Für die Akten: Der Mann, der dich bekommt, kann sich glücklich schätzen. Und sollte besser Nerven aus Stahl haben. Gar nicht zu reden von unerschöpflicher sexueller Energie.“

Er tanzt außer Reichweite, als sie versucht nach ihm zu treten, und ist fast aus der Tür, als ihr endlich eine Erwiderung eingefallen ist. „Zur Not stecken wir ihn in die Captain America Maschine und backen ihn noch mal kurz auf.“

Er verschwindet mit einem schnorchelnden Prusten aus dem Zimmer.

 

Der Film ist vorbei, das Wohnzimmer hat sich geleert, und Loki sitzt als Letzter noch auf dem Sofa. Noch kann er sich nicht überwinden ins Bett zu gehen und sich Alpträumen auszuliefern, also zieht er seine langen Beine auf das bequeme Möbelstück, lässt sich auf den Rücken sinken und lässt gutmütig zu, dass Snickers ihm auf den Bauch springt.

Der Kater beginnt zu schnurren, kaum dass er sich auf ihm ausgestreckt hat, und Loki krault ihn gedankenverloren hinter den Ohren.

Er fühlt sich weniger allein, wenn die Tiere bei ihm sind, weniger _kalt_. Seine Ängste lassen sich leichter verdrängen, die Angst, zurück ins Dunkel zu stürzen und sich darin zu verlieren. Wenn er inzwischen auch zahlreiche Gründe hat, sich Darcy verpflichtet zu fühlen, so ist er ihr doch für keine ihrer Taten dankbarer, als die, ihn mit diesen Lebewesen in Kontakt gebracht zu haben.

Er schließt einen Moment lang die Augen, genießt das warme Gewicht des Katers, und schlägt sie erst wieder auf, als Darcys Stimme ertönt. „Wenn ich euch so sehe, würd ich mich am liebsten dazu legen.“

Er hält sein Gesicht bewusst ausdruckslos. „Was hält dich auf?“

Sie grinst zufrieden. „Willst du damit andeuten, du hättest nichts dagegen?“

Er verengt leicht die Augen, lässt sie genau die richtige Menge warmen Spottes sehen. „Ich hatte bisher nicht den Eindruck, dass derartige Bedenken für dich auch nur die geringste Rolle spielen.“

Sie zieht ihm eine Schnute. „Natürlich spielen sie eine Rolle, du alter Stinkstiefel.“

Sie macht eine Bewegung, als wolle sie sich von ihm zurückziehen, und ehe er weiß, was er tut, streckt er die Hand nach ihr aus, legt sie um ihr Handgelenk. Er verachtet sich dafür, aber er fürchtet sich nicht unwesentlich davor, sie zu verärgern und zu verlieren. „Bitte bleib. Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, dich zu verstimmen.“

Sie hält still, hebt leicht die Augenbrauen, aber Loki lässt ihr Handgelenk noch immer nicht los. „Ich hätte in der Tat nichts dagegen“, gesteht er schließlich ein wenig widerwillig, und fügt nach einem Moment der Stille hinzu: „Selbst wenn es mir ganz und gar unpassend erscheint.“

Ein unbestreitbar selbstzufriedenes Lächeln breitet sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Unpassend. Pffft. Mach Platz.“

Er kommt ihrer Aufforderung zögernd nach, und sie legt sich neben ihn auf das breite Sofa, lehnt ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Überraschend bequem“, stellt sie zufrieden fest.

„Danke sehr“, erwidert er trocken.

Sie wühlt sich herum und starrt ihn eindringlich von der Seite an. „Was genau stimmt nicht mit dir?“

Kurz fehlt ihm die Luft zum atmen. „Was?“ fragt er hilflos.

„Du bist zu still“, sagt sie fest. „Ich sehe ein, dass nicht jeder so kommunikativ wie Clint und Tony sein kann, aber du ...“ Sie hält einen Moment lang inne, betrachtet suchend sein Gesicht. „Du siehst unglücklich aus, wenn du dich unbeobachtet fühlst.“

Das Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals, und es ist ihm nie zuvor so schwer gefallen, die passende Lüge zu finden, eine, die sie ihm glauben würde. Er kann ihr nicht erzählen, dass er schon so früh wieder gestürzt ist, dass er nicht glaubt, den Fall diesmal überleben zu können.

„Meine Schulter“, setzt er schließlich an, und sie unterbricht ihn mit so etwas wie einem Zischen. „Erzähl mir keinen Unsinn. Deine Schulter ist so gut wie verheilt. Und wenn du mir als nächstes einreden willst, dass du dich hier noch immer unwillkommen und abgelehnt fühlst, dann werde ich dich vom Sofa treten.“

Er glaubt ihr die Drohung ohne auch nur einen Moment des Zögerns, und streckt unbewusst seine Hand nach Snickers aus, vergräbt seine Finger im warmen Fell des Katers, sucht nach dem wenigen Halt, dem ihm die beruhigende Wärme des Tiers spenden kann. „Nein“, gibt er zu. „Ich fühle mich nicht unwillkommen. Noch immer auf Distanz gehalten – aber das ist nur zu verständlich.“

Sie runzelt die Stirn, aber sie versucht nicht, ihm zu widersprechen. „Was ist es dann?“ erkundigt sie sich unerwartet sanft. „Du weißt, dass dein Bruder dich liebt, dass Jane dich praktisch adoptiert hat – dass Pepper, Königin dieses Hauses, dich mit Wohlwollen betrachtet ... Was fehlt dir?“

Er schlägt die Augen nieder, wirft ihr einen bewusst spöttischen Blick zu. „Nur die Versicherung _deiner_ Zuneigung.“

Sie streckt die Hand aus und tätschelt ihm genau so respektlos den Kopf, wie sie es bei Tony getan hat. Er wäre empört, wüsste er nicht, wie unfassbar gern sie Tony hat. Die letzten vier Wochen in diesem Haus haben ihn so viel Treue, so viel Liebe und ehrliche Zuneigung bezeugen lassen, dass er versucht war, der altbekannten Eifersucht zu erliegen. Aber das wäre unentschuldbar. Er weiß jetzt, dass er geliebt wird. Es ist einer der Gründe, warum er niemandem die Wahrheit sagen kann.

„Auf die Versicherung kannst du lange warten“, gibt sie zurück, reißt ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken, und reckt ihre Nase gen Zimmerdecke. „Ich werfe mich nicht an den erstbesten Halbgott mit Vaterkomplexen weg, der mir über den Weg läuft.“

Er betrachtet ihr Profil und kann nicht abstreiten, dass eine gewisse Faszination von ihm Besitz ergreift, wann immer er sich in ihrer Gesellschaft befindet. Es lässt sich nicht mit dem Respekt vergleichen, den er für Jane empfindet – sehr viel mehr mit der hilflosen Zuneigung, die er für die Katzen verspürt.

Auch diese Kreaturen sind unberechenbare Geschöpfe voller Stolz und entschlossener Unabhängigkeit, und sie sind ebenso unaufhaltsam in ihren manchmal schon rabiaten Zuneigungsbeweisen, wie Darcy es sein kann.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest mir sagen, was dich bedrückt“, sagt sie plötzlich leise, und er ertappt sich dabei, wie er ihr eine ehrliche Antwort gibt. „Ich kann nicht.“

Sie bedenkt ihn mit einem langen, nachdenklichen Blick – dann seufzt sie. „Ok. Ich dräng dich nicht mehr. Aber solltest du irgendwann doch können ... ich bin da, ja? Dieses Gespräch ist lediglich aufgeschoben.“

Er nickt. „Ich werde es nicht vergessen.“

Auch das ist die Wahrheit. Er wird niemals vergessen, mit wie viel Freundlichkeit sie ihm begegnet ist. Völlig egal, wie tief er diesmal fällt.


	10. Chapter 10

Phil blickt von seinem Pad auf, als Clint durch die Tür ihres gemeinsamen Zimmers kommt. „Mission erfolgreich?“

Ganz wie Natasha sitzt auch er bereits im Pyjama im Bett, anders als Natasha liest er keinen Roman sondern studiert das neue SHIELD Budget. Er ist sich nicht völlig sicher, aber er hat Tony und Pepper schwer unter Verdacht, dass sie ihren nicht unerheblichen Einfluss auf diverse Wirtschaftsmagnate geltend gemacht haben, um sie zur Unterstützung der Organisation bewegen.

Entweder das, oder die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit der Avengers hat sehr viel schneller angeschlagen als erwartet.

Bei näherer Betrachtung ist der Gedanke gar nicht mal so abwegig. Allein Tony und Steves Bemühungen mit Peppers immens fähiger Unterstützung um die Gleichberechtigung homosexueller Orientierungen vor Staat und Gesetz sind von einem überraschend großen Teil der amerikanischen Bevölkerung mit fanatischen Enthusiasmus aufgenommen worden. Bruce und Janes Kinderbuch über die wissenschaftlichen Abenteuer von Hugo Haselmaus steht seit Wochen an Platz eins der Verkaufslisten. Steve hat tatsächlich die Zeit gefunden, es für sie zu illustrieren. Hugo sieht Tony verdächtig ähnlich.

Clint nickt. „Nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen müsste.“

Er zieht sich seinen Pulli über den Kopf, faltet ihn zusammen und legt ihn auf die Kommode am Fußende des Bettes. Phil legt prompt sein Pad beiseite und beobachtet Clint dabei, wie er sich auszieht.

Clint ist sich seiner Aufmerksamkeit ganz schrecklich bewusst, und obwohl er sich inzwischen einigermaßen daran gewöhnt hat, kann er doch nicht verhindern, dass sie ein gewisses Kribbeln in ihm auslöst.

„Also kein böses Blut zwischen Tony und Natasha?“ hakt Phil ruhig nach, im gleichen Moment, als Clint seine Jeans aufknöpft, und Clint räuspert sich leise, ehe er antworten kann. Er ist sich schändlich bewusst, dass er völlig vergessen hat, Natasha weiter danach zu befragen. „Ich glaube nicht, nein.“

Phil hebt eine Augenbraue. „Du glaubst?“

Clint nickt. „Eher das Gegenteil. ... Glaube ich.“

Phil sieht nicht sonderlich beeindruckt aus, und Clint schiebt sich hastig seine Jeans von den Hüften und zieht sie aus. „Tasha ist nicht wütend auf Tony. Und wir wissen Beide, dass Tony alles andere als nachtragend ist.“

Phils Miene drückt ruhiges Einverständnis vermengt mit Amüsement aus. „Wissen wir das?“

Clint zieht prompt eine entsetzte Fratze. „Oh Gott! Ich habe Einblick in Tony Starks Charakter! Dabei wollte ich den nie!“

Phil grinst und winkt ihn an sich heran, und Clint kommt der unausgesprochenen Aufforderung nur zu gern nach, beugt sich vor und lässt sich küssen. Phil schmeckt nach Zahnpasta, und Clint seufzt zufrieden, während er sich wieder aufrichtet. „Ich geh nur noch kurz ins Bad, und dann ...“ Er beugt sich ein weiteres Mal vor und küsst Phil ein wenig nachdrücklicher, ein wenig gieriger.

Phil reagiert darauf mit einem zufriedenen Grollen und krallt seine rechte Hand in Clints Haar. Es dauert eine Weile, ehe Clint tatsächlich ins Bad verschwinden kann.

Er macht sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, seinen Pyjama anzuziehen, schiebt sich stattdessen auch noch die Shorts von den Hüften, ehe er zu Phil unter die Decke schlüpft – kniet sich über Phils Schoß. „Wo waren wir?“

Phil blickt schmunzelnd zu ihm auf. „Wir haben über deinen Einblick in Tony Starks Charakter gesprochen.“

Clint mustert ihn empört. „Manchmal bist du richtig widerlich.“

Phil wagt es tatsächlich, ihn anzugrinsen. „Weil ich im Bett über Tony spreche?“

Clint nickt nachdrücklich. „Genau das.“

Phil legt seine Hände an Clints Hüften, lässt sie auf und ab streichen. „Du wusstest, was ich für ein Mann bin, als du dich auf mich eingelassen hast, Agent Barton.“

Clint blinzelt ihn unter halb geschlossenen Lidern an. „Das wusste ich in der Tat, Sir.“

Er bewegt seine Hüften nach vorn, während er die Worte ausspricht, und Phil entkommt ein leises Stöhnen. Clint leckt sich über die Lippen. Er will Phil seit Wochen fragen, ob er dieses Spiel mit ihm spielen würde – aber er kann nicht.

Die irrationale Angst, wie Phil auf eine derartige Frage reagieren würde, hält ihn davon ab. Dabei ist es einigermaßen offensichtlich, dass Phil der Idee alles andere als abgeneigt wäre. Manchmal kann Clint nicht anders, als sich über sich selber aufregen.

Er wirft Phil unbewusst einen flehenden Blick zu – Phil weitet leicht die Augen, ehe seine Miene sich zu ihrer üblichen zurückhaltenden Freundlichkeit glättet. „Ja“, sagt er dann leise. „Ja, ok. Sehr gern sogar.“

Clint blinzelt ihn fassungslos an. „Was?“

Phil reckt leicht das Kinn, und sein neutraler Gesichtsausdruck weicht einem neckenden Lächeln. „Sollte ich das nicht eher dich fragen – Agent Barton?“

Clint fühlt sich einem Herzinfarkt bedrohlich nahe. „W-Was?“

Der beständig wiederkehrende Verdacht, dass Phil seine Gedanken lesen kann, ist gerade aufdringlicher als jemals zuvor. Clint leckt sich nervös über die Lippen. Das Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals. „Meine – meine Initiative missfällt Ihnen, Sir?“

Phils Fingerspitzen streichen sanft über seine nackte Haut und ein liebevoll-spöttisches Grinsen breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Mit Initiative könnte ich leben, Agent. Das hier würde ich eher als sexuelle Belästigung bezeichnen.“

Clint schlägt die Augen nieder, leckt sich ein weiteres Mal über die Lippen, ein wenig selbstbewusster. „Sie haben angefangen, Sir.“

Phils Stimme, als er ihm antwortet, ist tiefer als sonst, rauer, ein wenig gefährlich. „Habe ich das?“

Clint nickt und hebt seinen Blick zu ihm an, sieht ihn durch seine Wimpern an. „Das haben Sie.“

Phil lässt seine Hände von Clints Hüften aufwärts streichen, über seinen Bauch und seine Brust, seine Schultern, umfasst schließlich Clints Oberarme. „Darf ich fragen, wann genau das passiert sein soll?“ Er lässt seine Hände an Clints nackten Armen entlang gleiten, bis sie an seinen Handgelenken ankommen, hält sie fest, drückt zu.

Clint kann nicht sagen, warum, aber allein dieser unschuldige Dialog löst eine prickelnde Hitze in ihm aus, und er erschaudert unter Phils Händen, als habe er ihn nie zuvor berührt. Es _mag_ damit zusammenhängen, dass er komplett nackt auf Phils Schoß sitzt. „Als – Als Sie mich geküsst haben, Sir.“

Phil hebt eine vielsagende Augenbraue, und Clint stöhnt leise auf und treibt seine Hüften nach vorn. „Auf ... auf die Schulter, Sir.“

„Ich habe Gift aus einer Pfeilwunde gesogen, Agent. Das war keineswegs ein Kuss und noch viel weniger hatte ich romantische Hintergedanken“, erklärt Phil ihm mit ruhiger Stimme, lässt seine Daumen über Clints Puls streichen. Clint hat keine Ahnung, wie er es macht. Er spürt Phils Erektion gegen seinen Schritt pressen – spürt, dass er beinahe so hart ist wie Clint selbst. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass es wirklich passiert ist – dass sie über eine reale Begebenheit sprechen. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass das hier in gewisser Hinsicht weit mehr ist als nur ein Spiel.

Es macht die Sache nicht besser, als Phil seine Rechte von Clints Handgelenk löst und zu der alten, verblassten Narbe anhebt.

„Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet, Sir“, erwidert Clint also prompt, hofft, dass man ihm nicht anmerkt, wie aufgeregt er tatsächlich ist, beugt sich vor, wispert direkt an Phils Lippen. „Bitte lassen Sie mich Ihnen meine Dankbarkeit ausdrücken.“

Phil dreht sein Gesicht zur Seite, bringt Clint sanft auf Abstand. Es fühlt sich gleichzeitig niederschmetternd und beruhigend vertraut an. Clint weiß, dass Phil ihn will. Er weiß außerdem, warum Phil ihm ausweicht, hört es in seinen nächsten Worten bestätigt. „Ich verlange keine Bezahlung oder Dankbarkeit dafür, dass ich das getan habe, Agent. Ich habe es gern getan.“

Clint presst sich dem Druck seiner Hände entgegen, ohne Phil auch nur einen Zentimeter näher zu kommen. Phil hält ihn weiter auf Abstand, seine Hände stützen sich kraftvoll gegen seine Brust, und Clints Stimme klingt entsprechend heiser, als er sagt: „Bitte, Sir – ich ... ich möchte es tun.“

„Was tun?“ fragt Phil sanft nach, legt seine rechte Hand unter Clints Kinn und hebt es an.

Ehe Clint einen klaren Gedanken fassen kann, senkt er hastig den Kopf, küsst Phils Handgelenk. „Bitte, Sir.“

„Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht ganz, worum du mich bittest“, sagt Phil leise, und jetzt klingt seine Stimme schwer, ein wenig gepresst. Seine freie Hand gleitet in Clints Nacken, streichelt an seinem Haaransatz auf und ab.

„Bitte, lassen Sie mich ...“ Clint kann den Satz nicht beenden, hebt seinen Blick und sieht Phil in die Augen. Er sieht nichts als die übliche Geduld in Phils Augen – Geduld und Zuneigung und so viel zärtliches Verständnis, dass Clint die Worte plötzlich nicht länger zurückhalten kann. „Ich ... Ich will Sie, Sir. Schon ... schon so lange.“

Er sieht Phil schlucken. „Ist das so?“ fragt er ihn heiser.

Anstatt einer Antwort beugt Clint sich vor und küsst ihn, drängt seine Zunge zwischen Phils Lippen. Phil drückt ihn ein weiteres Mal von sich.

„Ich kann dieses ... Verlangen kaum ausnutzen, Agent“, sagt er atemlos. Seine Lippen glänzen feucht, und in Clint steigt eine hungrige Gier auf, die ihn beinahe ein wenig erschreckt.

„Doch“, entgegnet er sofort, starrt abwechselnd auf Phils Lippen und ihm in die Augen. „Sie können. Bitte, bitte nutzen Sie es aus ... nutzen ... Sie ... nutzen Sie mich aus.“

Diesmal ist Phil derjenige, der sich vorbeugt. Er nimmt Clints Gesicht zwischen seine Hände, und sein Kuss ist so verzweifelt, dass Clint ein überwältigtes Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten kann. Er drängt sich enger an Phil, ist sich zunächst nicht einmal bewusst, dass er angefangen hat, sich an ihm zu reiben. Aber dann streichen Phils Hände wieder über seine Hüften, warm und drängend, umfassen plötzlich seinen Hintern.

Clint beißt ihm beinahe in die Zunge. „Sir“, stöhnt er überfordert, presst den Kopf in den Nacken. „Sir ...“

Phil küsst seinen Hals, lässt seine Lippen über Clints rasenden Puls streicheln, beißt im gleichen Moment zu, als er Clints Pobacken auseinander zieht. Clint kommt beinahe, und das nur, weil Phil ihn sich auf eine Art und Weise zu eigen macht, die jahrelang seine Phantasie beschäftigt hat.

„Sir“, stöhnt er ein weiteres Mal, und es wird zu einem Winseln, als Phil erneut zubeißt.

Phil hebt seinen Kopf zu ihm an, betrachtet ihn abwartend, während seine Brust sich unter tiefen, hastigen Atemzügen senkt, und einen Moment lang vergisst Clint, wie man Worte formt.

„Hast du es dir anders überlegt?“ fragt Phil ihn leise, und Clint schüttelt augenblicklich den Kopf. „Niemals!“

Phil lächelt sanft, und ein unübersehbares Leuchten steigt in seine Augen. „Niemals, hm?“

Er zieht Clint tiefer in seinen Schoß, presst ihre Hüften zusammen und stößt sich ihm leicht entgegen – Clint beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und schüttelt den Kopf, hält sich an Phils Schultern fest und lässt genüsslich sein Becken kreisen.

„Niemals“, bestätigt er heiser.

„Das ist äußerst ... erfreulich“, sagt Phil ein wenig atemlos. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich an dieser Stelle aufhören könnte, Agent Barton.“

Clint kneift einen Moment lang die Augen zu. „W-Wenn Sie mir sagen wie, dann ... dann k-kann ich ...“ Er weiß nicht, wie er den Satz beenden soll, schlägt die Augen wieder auf und starrt Phil flehend an.

Phil liest ein weiteres Mal seine Gedanken. „Ich soll dir sagen, wie es mir am Besten gefällt?“

Clint nickt dankbar. „Ja, Sir.“

„Darf ich dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass du nackt auf meinem Schoß sitzt?“

Clint glaubt nicht, dass er Phils Stimme schon jemals zuvor so rau und vielleicht sogar überfordert gehört hat.

„Aber ich will ... ich will alles richtig machen, Sir“, erwidert er vorsichtig, blickt Phil ein wenig hilflos an. Einen Moment lang sieht Phil aus, als habe er einen Geist gesehen, dann findet Clint sich plötzlich auf dem Rücken wieder, Phil kniet zwischen seinen gespreizten Schenkeln, stützt sich mit beiden Händen neben Clints Kopf auf der Matratze ab und starrt aus stürmischen blau-grauen Augen auf ihn hinab.

Im ersten Moment ist Clint völlig überfordert, aber dann erinnert er sich daran, dass er diese Worte schon einmal zu Phil gesagt hat – erinnert sich an seine ersten Wochen mit Phil, an die hilflose Verzweiflung, die er beim bloßen Gedanken daran verspürt hat, einen Fehler zu machen ... an die Angst, Phil zu enttäuschen und seinen Status als SHIELD Agent genau so schnell wieder zu verlieren wie er ihn erhalten hatte.

„Clint“, sagt Phil erstickt, starrt noch immer aus suchenden Augen auf ihn hinab – und Clint wird klar, dass Phil, trotz all der ruhigen Selbstsicherheit, die er damals nach außen hin getragen hat, doch nie so völlig gelassen war, wie er Clint hat glauben lassen.

„Du ... du hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht“, murmelt er leise, mit einer Note überraschten Unglaubens in der Stimme, die sich einfach nicht zurückhalten lässt.

Phil blinzelt und sieht ihn an, als wache er aus einem Traum auf. Er richtet sich auf, lässt sich auf seine Hacken zurücksinken und wischt sich mit der flachen Hand über das Gesicht. „Entschuldige.“

Clint starrt ihn an. „Du ... _Phil_ ... Du hast dir tatsächlich ... Du kanntest mich doch gar nicht!“ Er sieht Phil einen tiefen Luftzug nehmen, sieht ihn die Augen fester zukneifen. „Mein persönliches Interesse an deinem Wohlbefinden zu diesem Zeitpunkt war... nicht sonderlich professionell, das gebe ich zu.“

Clint blinzelt ein paar Mal, dann kann er ein Grinsen nicht länger zurückhalten. „Du unanständiger alter Mann!“

Phil, noch immer die Hand vor seinem Gesicht, starrt Clint durch seine Finger hinweg an. „So war es keineswegs. Zumindest nicht am Anfang. Und das ist nicht lustig – war es nie!“

Clint setzt sich auf, nimmt Phils Hand in seine und zieht sie beiseite, damit er ihn küssen kann. „Lustig nicht“, stimmt er Phil danach schmunzelnd zu. „Viel eher ganz schrecklich ... romantisch.“

Clint lässt das Wort genüsslich von seiner Zunge rollen; Phil schnaubt. „Ganz schrecklich unprofessionell. Das war es. Du warst viel zu jung.“

Clint klimpert mit seinen Wimpern und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen. „Ich war durchaus volljährig ... Sir.“

Diesmal schnurrt er den Titel geradezu, lässt sich wieder auf den Rücken sinken und legt Phils Hand auf seinen Bauch, führt sie abwärts und in Richtung seines Schritts. Ihr kurzes Zwischenspiel hat nicht wirklich etwas am Zustand seiner Erregung geändert, und ihm entkommt ein überfordertes Stöhnen, als Phil prompt seine Hand um ihn schließt.

„Dann bin ich eben zu alt“, hört er Phils Stimme durch den wohligen Nebel seiner ansteigenden Ekstase dringen, und blinzelt ihn unter schweren Wimpern an.

„Ich finde, Sie sind genau richtig, Sir.“ Auch das ein Satz, den Clint beileibe nicht zum ersten Mal ausspricht – diesmal reagiert Phil in einer Form, die er bisher noch nie bewundern durfte: Phil zieht sich die Schlafanzughosen samt Shorts von den Hüften, rutscht dichter an Clint heran und schließt seine Hand um sie Beide.

Clint entkommt unwillkürlich ein höchst unanständiger Fluch, dann stemmt er sich auf den linken Ellenbogen hoch, und verflicht die Finger seiner Rechten mit Phils.

Sie bewegen ihre Hände auf und ab, einmal, zweimal, dreimal, und Clint muss sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, um allzu hilflose Laute daran zu hindern, seine Kehle zu verlassen. Und dann stöhnt er plötzlich nicht etwa Phils Vornamen, sondern seinen Titel ... seinen Nachnamen. „Sir ... Sir ... Agent Coulson ...“

Phil erschaudert am ganzen Körper. Seine Augen fixieren sich auf Clints, ausdrucksvoller und intensiver als jemals zuvor, und er schließt sie nicht für eine Sekunde, bewegt seine – und damit auch Clints – Hand schneller und schneller ... Ehe er plötzlich inne hält.

Clint kann ein frustriertes Keuchen nicht zurückhalten. „Sir!“

Er hört Phil einen mühevollen Atemzug nehmen, und dann beugt er sich über ihn, bedeckt Clints Mund mit seinen Lippen. Er bewegt seine Hand jetzt sehr viel langsamer, aber Clint kann nicht behaupten, dass er schon je zuvor so geküsst worden ist.

Phil küsst ihn beinahe, als sei es das erste Mal – und gleichzeitig das letzte. Als habe er keine Hoffnung, dass Clint es ihm jemals wieder erlauben würde.

Clint schlingt unwillkürlich seinen freien Arm um ihn, sucht und findet dringend benötigten Halt. Er öffnet seinen Mund für Phil, ohne überhaupt darüber nachdenken zu müssen, gibt ihm alles, was er hat, bietet sich ihm an.

In der Konsequenz küsst Phil ihn ein wenig selbstbewusster, sehr viel zärtlicher und alles in allem so gierig, dass Clint beinahe schwindlig davon wird. Er kommt sehr viel härter als er erwartet hätte.

Er liegt keuchend unter Phil, versucht seinen rasenden Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, und beobachtet Phil aus halb geschlossenen Augen dabei, wie er sich selbst zum Höhepunkt treibt.

Der Anblick hat ihn noch nie kalt gelassen, aber diesmal wirkt Phil so viel ... aufgebrachter, so viel weniger Herr seiner Selbst, und so viel ... _erschütterter_ als sonst, dass Clints erster Instinkt ist, beide Hände nach ihm auszustrecken.

Er hat seine Hände kaum an Phils Hüften gelegt, als ein Zucken durch Phil geht, und er ebenfalls seinen Höhepunkt erreicht. Er kommt über seine Hände und Clints Bauch, verharrt danach so reglos, dass Clint seine Hüften unwillkürlich noch ein wenig fester packt. „Alles ok?“

Phil nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und blinzelt ihn an, einen merkwürdig erschöpften Ausdruck in den Augen. „Ja. Alles ok.“

Clint setzt sich ruckartig auf. Eine Aktion, die seinen überforderten Muskeln alles andere als gefällt. „Wirklich?“

Phil beugt sich vor und drückt ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich schätze, so hätte ich mich gefühlt, wäre ich tatsächlich so unvernünftig gewesen, über dich herzufallen, als du entschieden zu ... jung dafür warst.“

Clint legt leicht den Kopf schief. „Dir ist schon klar, dass jetzt genau so viele Jahre zwischen uns liegen wie früher?“

Phil lässt sich zurück ins Bett sinken und zieht Clint mit sich. „Das ist mir in der Tat klar, ja.“

Clint drängt sich schamlos in seine Arme. „Ich hab ehrlich keine Ahnung, wo dein Problem liegt, Phil.“

Phil atmet tief durch. „Du warst ... du warst so allein, Clint. Ich hatte manchmal das Gefühl, ich ... die Organisation sei dein einziger Halt in der Welt.“

Clint schluckt trocken. „Nicht SHIELD. Du, Phil. Und das bist du heute noch.“

Phil küsst ihn auf die Schläfe. „Nein. Ich kann voller Überzeugung und Erleichterung verkünden, dass ich das nicht bin.“

Clint bettet seinen Kopf auf Phils Brust und blickt ihn mit einem Ausdruck leichter Verwirrung in den Augen an. „Erleichterung?“

Phil erwidert seinen Blick ein wenig hilflos. „Denkst du nicht, dass unsere Beziehung sehr viel ... _gehemmter_ wäre, wenn wir nur einander hätten?“

Clint blinzelt verunsichert zu ihm hoch. „Gehemmter?“

Phil antwortet ihm nicht direkt, scheint mit gerunzelter Stirn nachzudenken, dann nimmt er einen hörbaren Atemzug. „Wir wären … viel mehr aufeinander angewiesen, denkst du nicht? Wir könnten lange nicht so frei miteinander umgehen.“

Clint schluckt trocken. „Du meinst, ich hätte weit mehr Angst davor, etwas zu tun, das dir missfallen könnte.“

Phil seufzt. „Das auch, ja.“

Clint runzelt die Stirn. „Davor hatte ich immer Angst, Phil.“

Phil drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Das war etwas Anderes. Damals war ich dein Handler. Und deine Angst hat sich mit der Zeit verloren. Du hast gelernt, mir zu vertrauen. Hätten wir uns damals aufeinander eingelassen, wäre die Basis unserer Beziehung eine völlig andere gewesen, und du hättest vielleicht nie gelernt, mir … mir so zu vertrauen, wie du es heute tust.“

Clint zieht leicht die Nase kraus. „Das ist ein ziemlich großes Vielleicht. Was mich betrifft, hätte ich vor lauter Sex mit dir wahrscheinlich keinen einzigen Gedanken an Zukunftsängste verschwendet.“

Phil hebt beide Augenbrauen. „Ach ja?“

Clint nickt energisch und stupst seine Nase gegen Phils Halsbeuge, nimmt einen genüsslichen Atemzug. „Allerdings. Jetzt tut's dir leid, dass du mich nicht rangelassen hast, was? Denk nur an all den Sex, den wir hätten haben können, wenn du nur über deinen Schatten gesprungen wärst!“

„Von Ranlassen oder nicht kann überhaupt keine Rede sein. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du nie einen Annäherungsversuch gemacht, der übers dreiste Flirten hinaus ging. Wir hätten außerdem keine einzige Mission abgeschlossen“, erwidert Phil trocken, und Clint entkommt ein zustimmendes Glucksen. „Vermutlich nicht, nein.“

Er legt spekulierend den Kopf schief, schließt einen Moment lang die Augen. „Erinnere dich an die Mission in Helsinki, als du als Baustellenleiter undercover gegangen bist. Dieser Werkzeuggürtel hat mich _wahnsinnig_ gemacht.“

Phil fängt prompt an zu lachen. „Daran will ich mich nicht erinnern! Es war grässlich! Und deine beständigen Kommentare über Funk haben nicht geholfen – besonders, als du meine Handhabung des Hammers gelobt hast.“

„Aber du hast ihn wirklich ganz außergewöhnlich gut gehandhabt!“ behauptet Clint prompt. „Wie ein richtiger Profi! Deine Hand hat den Schaft gleichzeitig sanft und so herrlich selbstsicher umfasst, dass -“

Phil bringt ihn mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen, den Clint äußerst zufrieden erwidert. Er schläft mit einem Gefühl ein, von dem er nicht glaubt, dass er sich jemals daran gewöhnen wird – einer Mischung aus erschöpfter Zufriedenheit und behaglicher Sicherheit, die er einzig und allein Phil zuschreibt.

 

Nachmittagslicht fällt in unruhigen Streifen durch die zugenagelten Fenster der Hütte, drückende, feuchte Hitze liegt über allem, und die Luft riecht nach Moder und Schweiß.

Er hat vergessen, wo er ist, was passiert ist – und wenn Phil ihn nicht so oft und so eindringlich aussprechen würde, dann würde es ihm vermutlich sogar einigermaßen schwer fallen, sich an seinen eigenen Namen zu erinnern.

Phil … Phil darf nicht bleiben. Phil muss sich selbst in Sicherheit bringen, kann nicht länger an seiner Seite verweilen, darf sich nicht selbst in Gefahr bringen.

Sein ganzer Körper schmerzt, jede Zelle in seinem Organismus scheint zu pochen, und er ist sich vage bewusst, dass es zumindest teilweise an seinem Fieber liegt, dass es Schweiß ist, der ihm in den Augen brennt.

Der Umstand, dass er kaum noch Luft bekommt, lenkt ihn ein wenig davon ab. Er versucht dennoch, Phil seinen dringendsten Wunsch mitzuteilen. „Sie … Sie müssen gehen, Sir.“

Phils Augen, ernst und doch merkwürdig ruhig unter gerunzelten Brauen, werden einen Moment lang dunkel – aber er erwidert nichts.

„Unser Standort ist kompromittiert“, keucht er also, kämpft gegen die Enge in seinem Hals an, gegen den Druck auf seiner Brust. „Sie müssen mich zurücklassen.“

„Hör auf zu sprechen“, sagt Phil leise, und seine Stimme klingt beinahe wütend.

Ein Krampf zuckt durch ihn hindurch, ihm wird schwarz vor Augen, und seine Lungen fühlen sich an wie von Eiskristallen durchzogen. Es tut so weh, dass er am liebsten schreien würde – aber er kann Phil nicht noch mehr in Gefahr bringen als ohnehin schon. Er muss leise bleiben.

„Sir, bitte“, keucht er, und bemerkt nicht mal, als ihm Tränen in die Augen treten – teils vor Erschöpfung und Schmerz, teils aus purer Verzweiflung. Sie rinnen aus seinen Augenwinkeln und seine fahlen Wangen hinab, hinterlassen deutlich sichtbare Spuren auf seiner schmierigen Haut.

Er sieht Phil verschwommen den Kopf schütteln, aber falls er etwas zu ihm sagt, dann kann er es nicht hören. Alles, was er hört, ist das Rauschen seines Blutes, sein eigenes angestrengtes Keuchen.

„Bitte“, wiederholt er also, „bitte, Sir. Sie dürfen … dürfen nicht …“

Und dann ist Phil plötzlich _da_ , direkt neben ihm, wispert ihm ins Ohr. „Hör – auf – zu sprechen. Ich habe nicht vor, dich allein zu lassen.“

Ein weiterer Krampf lässt ihn sich aufbäumen, und sein Körper hebt sich in einem starren Bogen von der alten Matratze, auf die Phil ihn gebettet hat.

Phil drückt ihn zurück, legt seine Hand auf seine Stirn, zu warm und trotzdem unfassbar angenehm.

Als er auf die Matratze zurück sinkt, fühlt er sich schwächer als je zuvor. Er erinnert sich plötzlich an den Pfeil, der ihn in die Schulter getroffen hat – an das grässliche Gefühl von Déjà vu, das damit einher ging. Er erinnert sich außerdem an Agentin Zchesnis, die an einem solchen Pfeil – an dem Gift, mit dem er versetzt war – gestorben ist. Nicht einfach nur gestorben, elendig verreckt.

Die Erinnerung lässt ihn die Augen zukneifen. Er will nicht sterben, nicht so. Aber noch viel weniger will er, dass Phil ihm dabei zusieht.

„Ich will … will allein sterben“, murmelt er verzweifelt – reißt die Augen wieder auf, als Phil seine Hand nimmt.

„Du wirst nicht sterben“, hört er ihn sagen – und Phil klingt so fürchterlich sicher, dass er beinahe geneigt ist, ihm zu glauben. „Ich habe dir das Gegenmittel rechtzeitig verabreicht. Hilfe ist unterwegs. Du musst durchhalten.“

Er rechnet fest damit, dass Phil seine Hand wieder loslassen wird – aber er lässt sie nicht los, stattdessen drückt er sie noch ein wenig fester. „Abgesehen davon werde ich dich ganz sicher nicht allein sterben lassen, also schlag dir das aus dem Kopf. Ich werde dich überhaupt gar nicht sterben lassen. Ich verbiete dir schlicht, zu sterben, hörst du?“

Er schafft ein Nicken, und ein geisterhaftes Lächeln zuckt um seine Lippen, als er die vertrauten Worte äußert. „Ja, Sir.“

Er kann sich nicht sicher sein, aber er glaubt, dass Phils Lippen seine Schläfe berühren. „Guter Junge. Und jetzt schlaf.“

Die Autorität in der ruhigen Stimme ist viel zu verführerisch, als dass er einem solchen Befehl widerstehen könnte. Aber dann ertönt ein Krachen, laute, harsche Stimmen erfüllen die Luft, gefolgt von Schüssen. Als er die Augen wieder aufreißt, sieht er jemanden fallen. Er weiß nicht, ob es Phil ist. Seine Sicht ist zu verschwommen, und der nächste Krampf packt ihn so erbarmungslos, dass ihm die Luft zum Schreien fehlt.

 

Loki erwacht mit einem panischen Keuchen. Er setzt sich mit einem Ruck auf und blickt sich um, die Augen weit aufgerissen und verdächtig feucht.

Sein Herz hämmert in seiner Brust, sein Atem geht viel zu schnell – und die Angst um ein Leben, das nicht das seine ist, der Drang, dieses Leben zu behüten und unter allen Umständen zu schützen, ist so stark, dass er von sämtlichen Muskeln in seinem Körper Besitz ergreift.

Aber es war nur ein weiterer Traum, war nicht real. Schlimmer noch – es war nicht einmal sein _eigener_ Traum. Die Gewissheit ändert nichts an den Emotionen, die er ausgelöst hat, nicht das Geringste. Sie ändert nichts an dem, was er fühlt.

Im ersten Moment hat er nicht gewusst, wo er ist – wusste nicht, wer er ist. Jedes Mal, wenn er einen solchen Traum gehabt hat, erwacht er mit einem fremden Bewusstsein gleich einem Schatten über seinem eigenen – aber er erkennt sein Zimmer, er _erinnert_ sich an die letzten Wochen unter diesem Dach.

Er mag einen Moment benötigen, ehe er realisiert, dass er nicht Agent Barton ist, aber er findet doch immer wieder zu sich selbst zurück. Selbst wenn sein Selbst ihn nach dieser Art Traum mehr abstößt als alles Andere.

Denn er tut mehr, als sich einfach nur erinnern. Er fühlt die Schmerzen nach, als seien es seine eigenen, erinnert sich an Phil – an Agent Coulson auf eine Art, die mehr ist als bloßer Nachklang in Gedanken, mehr als dem Unterbewusstsein aufgezwungenes Mitgefühl. Sein Herz, nicht sein Verstand erinnert sich an das grenzenlose Vertrauen, das er ihm entgegen bringt, an die verzweifelte Angst, dass dieser Mann seinetwegen zu Schaden kommen könnte.

Sein Herz, nicht sein Verstand, erinnert sich an das Gefühl kompromissloser Liebe und bedenkenloser Selbstaufopferung. Dementsprechend ist es sein Herz, nicht sein Verstand, das mit dem Verlust dieses Gefühls fertig werden muss.

„Loki?“ Vor dem Hintergrund dieser Erinnerungen fühlt Thors besorgte Stimme sich an wie ein Fremdkörper, wie etwas ganz und gar Unvertrautes, und Loki muss die Augen zukneifen, muss sich wieder und wieder sagen, dass er nicht Agent Barton ist, sondern Loki, Sohn des Laufey – dass ihn und Agent Coulson keinerlei Beziehung verbindet ... abgesehen vielleicht von Misstrauen und Abneigung.

„Loki?“ Thor klingt ernstlich beunruhigt, beinahe unsicher, und Loki muss einen tiefen Atemzug nehmen, ehe er ihm versichern kann, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Die Lüge kommt leicht über seine Lippen, genau so leicht wie in den Wochen zuvor.

Denn es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er aufwacht, und nicht weiß, wer und wo er ist. Er hat sich oft genug so gefühlt, selbst vor der Zeit, seit seine Träume sein Unterbewusstsein mit dem Agent Bartons verschmelzen lassen. Aber damals hat er von seiner eigenen Vergangenheit geträumt, nicht von einer fremden. Damals hat er von seinem ersten Sturz geträumt – während die neuen Träume ganz zweifellos die unsicheren, ungeschickten Schritte vor einem zweiten darstellen.

Er kann Thor nicht wissen lassen, wovon er träumt, kann ihm nicht zeigen, wie sehr es ihn erschüttert, welche Angst er davor hat, diesmal endgültig den Verstand zu verlieren. Aber Thor wäre nicht Thor, wenn er sich von so etwas aufhalten ließe.

Loki spürt zunächst Thors Hand an seiner Schulter, dann legt sich ein Arm um seine Mitte, kräftig und unnachgiebig, zieht ihn in eine Umarmung die ebenso warm wie unwiderstehlich ist.

„Was hat dich so sehr erschreckt, Bruder?“ fragt er ihn leise, streicht mit seiner großen Hand über Lokis Rücken als sei er ein verschrecktes Kind. Der Gedanke, dass Thor eines Tages ein wundervoller Vater sein wird, ringt Loki ein widerwilliges Lächeln ab. Er wünscht sich tatsächlich, er könne dabei sein, könne ein Onkel sein.

(Er kann sich selbstverständlich nicht sicher sein, aber er denkt, dass er ein guter Onkel wäre. Er würde seine Nichten und Neffen nur zu gern in der Kunst des Streiche Spielens lehren.)

Es fällt Loki schon lange nicht mehr schwer, sich Thors diverse Tugenden einzugestehen. Erst recht nicht, seit er Agent Bartons Erinnerungen an dessen Bruder teilt – ein Vergleich, der Thor wie einen Heiligen ohne jeden Makel dastehen lässt.

„Nichts als Schatten“, beantwortet er leise Thors Frage, lehnt sich an Thors Schulter, zieht allen Trost und alle Sicherheit aus der Berührung, die er bekommen kann, schließt die Augen. „Schatten und Illusionen.“

„Du hast im Schlaf geschrieen“, sagt Thor, und Loki überkommt die Angst, dass Agent Coulsons Name über seine Lippen gekommen sein könnte. Aber Thor fügt nichts hinzu, macht keine Andeutung in diese Richtung, und Loki entspannt sich ein wenig.

Je mehr Distanz er zu dem Traum gewinnt, je mehr ihm bewusst wird, dass es _Mitgefühl_ in seiner reinsten Form ist, das ihn durchströmt, desto elender wird ihm zumute.

„Du hast Herz“ – das hat er zu Agent Barton gesagt, ehe er ihm seinen Willen aufgezwungen hat. Aber es war das Zepter, das nach diesem Herz verlangt hat, nicht er selbst. Loki selbst hat nie gewusst, hat nie auch nur geahnt, wie stark das Herz eines Menschen sein kann, wie unbeugsam.

Ehe er Zugang zur Vergangenheit dieser Männer hatte, war ihm nie bewusst, dass die Kreaturen, denen er sich derartig überlegen glaubte, auf so viele Arten so viel besser sind als er.


	11. Chapter 11

„Ok, raus damit.“ Tonys Stimme klingt ungewohnt streitsüchtig, und Steve blickt mit erhobenen Augenbrauen von seiner Zeitung auf. Er weiß, dass Pepper heute zu einer Geschäftsreise nach Kalkutta aufgebrochen ist, hat sie persönlich zur Limousine geleitet, während Tony sich in seiner Werkstatt eingesperrt hatte. Aber das wird kaum der Grund sein, warum Tony in dieser Form in die Küche eingefallen ist.

Zumindest hofft Steve das. Ihnen stehen ungemütliche Zeiten bevor, wenn Tony vorhat, auf jede von Peppers Geschäftsreisen mit unverhüllt schlechter Laune zu reagieren. Ein Blick in Tonys Augen reicht jedoch aus, um Steve darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass Tony sich lediglich an der höchsten Form von Ironie und Sarkasmus üben möchte, derer er fähig ist.

Steve ist durchaus bereit, sich dieser Herausforderung zu stellen, selbst wenn Tony in diesem Zustand manchmal ein wenig strapaziös sein kann.

„Raus womit?“ erkundigt Steve sich also betont leichthin, und Tony, anstatt sich zu ihm an den Tisch zu setzen, lehnt sich neben der Kaffeemaschine an die Küchenzeile und verschränkt in theatralischer Manier die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du hast deinen Arm um seine Schultern gelegt“, sagt er anklagend, seine Augenbrauen zwei Bögen perfekter Entrüstung. Absurder Weise löst sein Tonfall eine derartig starke Erinnerung an Peggy in Steve aus, dass er für einen Moment keine Luft bekommt.

Sein Blick wird leer, er knüllt unbewusst die Zeitung in seinen Händen – und kommt zu sich, als Tony beide Hände an seine Schultern legt und ihn schüttelt. „Guter Gott – atme, Steve!“

Er kommt der Aufforderung nur zu gern nach, presst die Augen zu und saugt Luft in seine Lungen. Als er vorsichtig blinzelt, hat Tony ihn noch immer nicht losgelassen, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck ist nicht länger sarkastisch – stattdessen zeugt er von ehrlicher Besorgnis. „Was zum Henker war das denn?“

„Du hast mich gerade extrem an ... jemanden erinnert“, sagt Steve zögernd, und Tonys mobile Augenbrauen ziehen sich prompt zusammen.

„Ich bin heute morgen nicht in der Stimmung, mich mit meinem Vater vergleichen zu lassen, Steven.“

Steve ist seinerseits nicht in der Stimmung, sich diesen Tonfall gefallen zu lassen. Er packt Tony an der Front seines Hemdes und zerrt ihn an sich heran, bis ihre Nasenspitzen einander beinahe berühren. „Ich habe nicht von deinem Vater gesprochen, sondern von Peggy“, sagt er streng.

Tony blinzelt ihn verdutzt an, und jegliche Angriffslust weicht aus seiner Haltung. „Peggy Carter?“

Steve nickt. „Genau die.“

Tony mustert ihn mit einem faszinierten Blick. „Ich habe dich an deine _Freundin_ erinnert?“

Steve schnaubt. „Ich stelle es dir frei, dich geschmeichelt zu fühlen.“ Er stellt fest, dass er nach wie vor Tonys Hemd festhält, und lässt es ein wenig verspätet los.

Tony richtet sich langsam wieder auf, dann beehrt er Steve mit seinem charmantesten Augenaufschlag. „Ich glaube, ich fühle mich tatsächlich geschmeichelt.“

Steve ist schwer versucht, ihn in die Nase zu kneifen. „Um wen genau habe ich meinen Arm gelegt, dass es dir derartig missfallen konnte?“ erkundigt er sich betont spöttisch, und Tony hebt prompt wieder seine Augenbrauen.

„Also, wenn du es so formulierst, stellst du mich wie eine eifersüchtige Ehefrau dar“, sagt er tadelnd.

Steve bedenkt ihn mit einem sprechenden Blick.

Tony schmollt in höchst übertriebener Manier. „Sie sind heute sehr ungalant, Captain. Sie werden schon noch sehen, was Sie davon haben.“

Steve starrt ihn in zunehmender Ungeduld an. „Tony.“

„Liebe Güte, ich hab dich wirklich gegen den Strich gebürstet, was? Ich habe von Loki gesprochen, Steven. Von Loki. Um den du gestern Abend deinen wohlgeformten Arm gelegt hast, wenn du dich erinnerst.“

„Und du behauptest, _ich_ würde dich wie eine eifersüchtige Ehefrau klingen lassen“, murmelt Steve fassungslos.

Tony zwinkert ihm anerkennend zu. „Also?“

„Du willst wirklich von mir wissen, wieso ich den Arm um ihn gelegt habe?“

„Äh. Jaha. Daher die Frage.“ Tony klingt zu gleichen Teilen ungeduldig und neckisch, und Steve seufzt und schließt die Augen. „Er leidet, Tony.“

Tony macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ich behaupte, er hat von Anfang an gelitten, aber das hat uns nicht weiter interessiert, als er uns seine Armee auf den Hals gehetzt hat.“

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso du plötzlich so misstrauisch bist – du warst der Erste, der ihn verteidigt hat, als Fury hier eingefallen ist.“

„Gegen Fury würde ich so gut wie jeden in Schutz nehmen, Steven. Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich vorhabe, ihn zu knuddeln.“

Steve beißt die Zähne zusammen und atmet tief durch. Tonys Angewohnheit, ihn Steven zu nennen, wenn er mit ihm diskutiert, bringt ihn mehr aus der Fassung, als er sich erklären kann. „Ich bin der Auffassung, dass das genau das ist, was er braucht“, sagt er schließlich fest. „Dieses ‚Knuddeln’, wie du es nennst.“ Ein Moment der Stille tritt ein. „Kälte und Dunkelheit“, fügt er dann leicht ominös hinzu.

Tony starrt ihn an. „Was?“

„Er war allein in Kälte und Dunkelheit“, führt Steve aus.

„Ich hab schon die Kurzfassung verstanden. Was hat das mit irgendwas zu -“ Tony bricht ab, und Steve sieht, wie sich seine Augen weiten, ehe er sie zu Schlitzen verengt. „Oh, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Du kannst seinen Fall doch unmöglich mit deinem vergleichen.“

Steve zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich kann sehr wohl.“

„Du warst bewusstlos!“

„Ja, und für diesen Umstand bin ich mehr als dankbar!“ bricht es aus Steve heraus. „Ich habe mich auch so verloren genug gefühlt!“

Tony betrachtet ihn plötzlich mit sichtlicher Anteilnahme. Manchmal kann Steve nicht fassen, wie ausdrucksstark seine Augen sein können. „Ich erinnere mich.“

„Wundervoll“, erwidert Steve, ein wenig aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. „Erinnerst du dich auch daran, dass du für mich da warst? Dass du mich im Arm gehalten hast?“

Tony legt den Kopf in den Nacken und starrt an die Zimmerdecke. „Vage.“

Steve kennt seine Art, Dankbarkeit und emotionale Momente nach Möglichkeit an sich abprallen zu lassen, und geht nicht weiter darauf ein. „Wie kannst du es mir dann jetzt vorwerfen, wenn ich für ihn da sein will? Er ist nicht länger der Feind, Tony.“

Tony seufzt, löst seinen Blick von der Zimmerdecke und richtet ihn wieder auf Steve. „Mein Problem ist, dass ich das Gefühl nicht loswerde, dass er nach wie vor nicht völlig ehrlich mit uns ist.“

Steve hebt beide Augenbrauen. „Wie kommst du darauf?“

Tony zuckt mit den Schultern. „Erfahrung? Ich habe lange genug mit Natasha zusammen gelebt – damals kannte ich sie noch als Natalie – um ein gewisses Gespür dafür zu entwickeln, wenn jemand versucht, mir einen Bären aufzubinden.“

Steves Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen. Er will Tony nicht vor den Kopf stoßen – will ihn nicht darauf hinweisen, dass er damals nicht einmal den kleinsten Verdacht hatte, _Natalie_ sei nicht wirklich die Person, die sie vorgab zu sein. Außerdem teilt er Tonys Befürchtungen nicht. „Ich könnte schwören, dass er keine feindlichen Absichten hat.“

Tony wendet ihm den Rücken zu und beginnt, Kaffee zu kochen. „Ich habe nicht behauptet, dass er die hat. Ich sage lediglich, dass er Etwas vor uns verbirgt.“

 

Clint marschiert in die Küche, fest entschlossen, Loki an diesem Morgen mit bärbeißigem Sarkasmus und einer großzügigen Dosis friedfertiger Garstigkeit zu begegnen – und muss voller Enttäuschung feststellen, dass Loki überhaupt nicht da ist.

„All die tollen Sprüche, die ich mir ausgedacht hatte“, sagt er mit tragischem Bedauern in der Stimme. „Für nichts und wieder nichts.“

Aber es ist noch nicht alles verloren, denn es ist noch ein wenig zu früh fürs Frühstück. Also dreht er sich seinen üblichen Stuhl mit der Lehne in Richtung Tischplatte und lässt sich rittlings darauf nieder, lehnt sein Kinn an das glänzende Holz – mustert Steve, der ihm gegenüber sitzt.

Steve, nachdem er ihm einen guten Morgen gewünscht hat, hat sich wieder seiner Zeitung zugewandt – Tony stellt Clint eine Tasse Kaffee auf den Tisch. Clint ist mit den Beiden allein in der Küche, und die Stille, sonst schon beinahe widerlich heimelig, wenn Tony und Steve aufeinander hocken, fühlt sich heute ein wenig … angespannt an.

Ein paar Sekunden lang versucht Clint, diese Spannung zu ignorieren, dann wirft er Tony einen anklagenden Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu. „Was hast du gemacht?“

„Kaffee“, erwidert Tony knapp, setzt sich auf seinen eigenen Platz, nimmt ein Pad zur Hand und beginnt mit unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit mathematische Formeln in das Gerät zu tippen.

Clint rollt seinen Kopf in Tonys Richtung, so dass er ihn voll ansehen kann. „Steve schmollt“, sagt er gedehnt. „Das kann kaum am Kaffee liegen. Was immer man sonst über dich sagen kann, Stark, dein Kaffee ist fabelhaft.“

„Ich schmolle nicht“, behauptet Steve betont ruhig, nach wie vor die Zeitung vor der Nase. „Tony und ich hatten lediglich eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Nichts, worüber du dir Gedanken machen müsstest.“

Tony hackt nur noch energischer auf sein Pad ein. Clint hebt beide Augenbrauen. „Ach nein?“

Phil sucht sich diesen Moment aus, um die Küche zu betreten, und Clint begrüßt ihn in charakteristischer Weise. „Mama und Papa haben sich gestritten.“

Phil gibt keinen Kommentar ab. Stattdessen tritt er an Clint heran und gibt ihm einen Kuss. Als er sich wieder aufrichtet, liest Steve noch immer Zeitung, und Tony hackt noch immer wie ein Specht auf sein Pad ein.

Clint hebt eine vielsagende Augenbraue. Phil räuspert sich verhalten. „Ich nehme an, die Herren werden das unter sich ausmachen, Clint.“

„Ich darf auch nie was allein mit mir ausmachen“, wendet Clint mit einem manischen Grinsen ein. „Ich habe dementsprechend vor, mich dreist einzumischen.“

Da nicht einmal diese Drohung Steve oder Tony zu einer Reaktion herausfordert, fühlt Clint sich nicht etwa zur Ordnung gerufen, sondern viel eher in seinem Entschluss derartig bestätigt, dass er sich von seinem Stuhl erhebt und zu Tony hinüber stelzt. „Los, Stark – komm hoch!“

Tony legt mit einem gedämpften _Klack_ sein Pad auf den Tisch. „Es ist zu früh am Tag für deine ungefilterte Persönlichkeit, Barton.“

„Die Tageszeit hat nie auch nur die geringste Rolle für dich gespielt“, wendet Clint überraschend vernünftig ein und packt Tony am Ellenbogen, zerrt ihn in die Höhe. „Bring das in Ordnung!“

„Es gibt nichts in Ordnung zu bringen“, erwidert Tony kühl – Clint schubst ihn in Richtung Steve, der endlich seine Zeitung beiseite legt.

„Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen, Clint“, sagt er mit einem verständnisvollen kleinen Lächeln. „Tony und ich haben uns nicht gestritten – wir hatten lediglich ein etwas … unangenehmes Gespräch.“

Clint drängelt Tony nur noch enger an ihn heran. „Mir egal. Ich werde diese Stimmung nicht das komplette Frühstück lang ertragen.“

„Was für eine Stimmung?“ erkundigt sich Bruce, der in just diesem Augenblick die Küche betritt. Clint lässt prompt Tonys Ellenbogen los und tänzelt zu ihm hinüber. „Guten Morgen, Doktor Banner!“

Bruce erwidert die Begrüßung mit einem warmen Lächeln und tätschelt Clints Schulter, lässt sich dazu hinreißen, Clint flüchtig das Haar zu wuscheln – eine Geste, die Clint sichtlich genießt. Phil nimmt es mit einem verständnisvollen Schmunzeln hin.

Tony verharrt wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt an Ort und Stelle. „Die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne eines Kanarienvogels.“

Sein leicht empörter Tonfall entringt Steve ein Lächeln, und er kommt auf die Füße. „Wollen wir zusammen Brötchen holen? Ich erinnere mich dunkel an ein Versprechen, deine Wagen fahren zu dürfen – und mein Führerschein ist inzwischen tatsächlich wieder gültig.“

Ein hilfloses Grinsen breitet sich über Tonys Züge aus. „Du willst bloß deinen geheiligten Apfelkuchen sicher stellen.“

Steve nickt in gespieltem Ernst. Er senkt leicht den Kopf, so dass nur Tony ihn verstehen kann, als er hinzu fügt: „Und die Ängste unseres Nachwuchses zerstreuen.“

Tony entkommt ein Schnauben. „Ich bin _nicht_ die Mutter in dieser Konstellation.“

Steve nickt ein weiteres Mal. „Ich bin auch eindeutig die bessere Hausfrau von uns Beiden.“

Tony starrt ihn einen Moment lang an, dann marschiert er sprachlos aus der Küche. Steve folgt ihm grinsend.

 

„Du siehst schrecklich aus.“ Darcy betont jedes einzelne Wort auf höchst charmante Art und Weise, wirkt gleichzeitig spöttisch und besorgt, und Loki schenkt ihr einen müden Blick. Denn erstens ist er wirklich müde, und zweitens hat er es schon längst aufgegeben, ihr widersprechen zu wollen.

Er war nicht beim Frühstück. Stattdessen hat er sich von Thor entschuldigen lassen, und ist hinaus in den Garten gegangen. Er konnte (wollte) niemandem gegenüber treten, vor allem nicht Agent Barton und Agent Coulson. Nicht nach diesem Traum.

Es wundert ihn ein wenig, dass Thor ihm seinen Willen gelassen hat, und er ahnt, dass er diese ungewohnte Nachgiebigkeit Jane zu verdanken hat. Er hat Jane inzwischen eine ganze Menge zu verdanken, wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich selbst ist – und gerade das fällt ihm nicht immer unbedingt leicht.

Der Herbst hat Midgard erreicht, und nach ein paar äußerst regnerischen, düsteren Tagen ist die Sonne in Tonys Garten zurückgekehrt. Loki hat sich unter einen der Bäume gesetzt, ungeachtet der feuchten Erde und vergilbten Blätter. Die Sonne fühlt sich gut an auf seinem Gesicht, das Gold der Blätter erinnert ihn an Asgard.

Hershey hat ihn ausfindig gemacht und sich auf seinem Schoß eingerollt, schnurrt behaglich. Darcy, eine mehr oder weniger unfreiwillige Sonnenfinsternis, schenkt Loki dessen ungeachtet einen unzufriedenen Blick. „Du wirst dich erkälten.“

Er hebt eine zweifelnde Augenbraue. „Höchst unwahrscheinlich. Kälte macht einem Frostriesen kaum etwas aus.“

„Einem Frostriesen vielleicht nicht, aber dir ganz bestimmt“, widerspricht sie ihm mit einer vollen Breitseite der Unlogik, zu der sie so sehr neigt, beugt sich vor und beginnt, an seinem Handgelenk zu ziehen. „Komm hoch.“

Er gibt nach, hebt Hershey von seinem Schoß und steht auf – wenn auch nur, um weiterem Streit zuvor zu kommen. Seine friedliche Kapitulation scheint sie völlig unvorbereitet zu treffen. Sie stolpert rückwärts, und er muss sie festhalten und auffangen, als sie ihr Gleichgewicht verliert. Hershey maunzt, als wolle er sich über sie lustig machen.

„Erschrick mich nicht so“, weist sie Loki zurecht, und obwohl seine Nacht fürchterlich war, obwohl er sich die größten Vorwürfe macht, obwohl er nicht leugnen kann, dass seine Ängste inzwischen einen Großteil seiner wachen Stunden beherrschen, bringt ihre Inkonsequenz ihn zum Lächeln.

Sie zieht ihm eine Schnute. „Es ist nicht lustig, wenn ich mal wieder den Tollpatschigen Tölpel raushängen lasse. Es ist viel eher ganz schrecklich entsetzlich!“

Sein Lächeln vertieft sich, erreicht seine Augen. „Das ist es nicht, was mich erheitert.“

Sie blinzelt misstrauisch zu ihm auf, und er legt seinen gesunden Arm um sie, dreht sie in Richtung Haus. „Ich nehme an, dich plagt ein bestimmtes Verlangen?“

Sie schnaubt damenhaft. „Ich liebe es, wenn du dich zweideutig ausdrückst!“

Er hebt eine skeptische Augenbraue, erwidert jedoch nichts, und nach einer Weile kommt sie von ganz allein auf den Punkt. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit willst.“

„Mit?“ wiederholt er zweifelnd, und hebt seinen Arm, damit sie darunter heraus treten kann, als sie die Terrassentür erreicht haben. Er fängt einen Blick aus ungewöhnlich unsicheren Augen von ihr ein, ehe sie durch die Tür hindurch und in die Küche tritt.

„Mit ins Tierheim“, erklärt sie übertrieben heiter, und seine Augenbrauen heben sich ganz automatisch.

„Was?“ fragt er argwöhnisch.

Sie weiß, dass er das Grundstück noch nie verlassen hat, dass er aus gutem Grund im Verborgenen lebt. Und er ahnt, dass sie es nur gut meint, aber -

„Es ist nicht weit, und wir können eine von Tonys Limos mit den verdunkelten Scheiben nehmen. Niemand wird dich zu Gesicht bekommen“, sagt sie brüsk, und fügt mit leicht schuldbewusster Miene hinzu: „Nun, zumindest niemand außerhalb des Tierheims.“

Loki weiß ehrlich nicht, was er dazu sagen soll. Er hat allerdings eine gefestigte Ahnung, was Thor sagen würde. Und Jane. Vor allem Miss Potts.

Dementsprechend deutet er eine kleine Verneigung in Richtung Darcy an, nimmt ihre Hand und führt sie an seine Lippen. „Was immer die Dame begehrt.“

 

Darcy hat es Bruce erzählt, Bruce hat es Clint erzählt, und Clint rennt mit der unwillkommenen Information sofort zu Natasha. Sie ist die Einzige, der er einen gewissen Einfluss auf Miss Lewis zugesteht, und seiner Meinung nach die ideale Person, um dieser höchst unerwünschten Entwicklung Einhalt zu gebieten.

„Tasha!“ fällt er ohne Einleitung über sie her. „Du musst was machen!“

Sie sitzt im Wohnzimmer, auf Bruces üblichem Platz, Pattie auf ihrem Schoß und … hat bis eben offenbar geschlafen. Clint trifft ein mörderischer Blick aus zu Schlitzen verengten Augen.

Clint hat jetzt keine Zeit für sowas. „Guck mich nicht so an! Woher soll ich denn wissen, dass du hier schläfst!“ sagt er ungeduldig und geht neben dem Sessel in die Hocke, legt beide Hände auf die Lehne und starrt aus weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihr auf. „Du musst deinen überlegenen weiblichen Einfluss auf Darcy geltend machen!“

Pattie gähnt und streckt sich auf Natashas Schoß, und sie hebt die Hand und streichelt der Katze über den Kopf. „Darf ich fragen, worum es überhaupt geht?“

„Sie hat ihn mitgenommen!“ platzt es aus Clint heraus.

„Hat wen wohin mitgenommen?“ erkundigt Natasha sich geduldig, und Clint schnaubt. „Loki. Mit ins Tierheim.“

„Hat sie vor, ihn abzugeben?“ fragt Natasha mit einem leicht amüsierten Unterton. Clint zieht streng die Stirn kraus.

„Das ist kein Anlass, um deinen merkwürdigen Sinn für Humor an die frische Luft zu lassen!“, rügt er sie streng. „Er hat ihre Hand geküsst! Er hat gesagt, er werde tun, was immer die Dame begehrt!“

Das amüsierte Funkeln weicht aus Natashas Augen, und ihre Augenbrauen gehen auf Konfrontationskurs. „Was?“

Clint nickt nachdrücklich. „Genau! Das ist zumindest das, was sie Bruce erzählt hat – und Bruce erzählt sie keinen Unsinn, das weißt du! Tasha – das geht nicht, dass sie und Loki … es geht einfach nicht! Selbst wenn er nicht … _er_ wäre …“ Clint bricht ab, weiß offensichtlich nicht recht, wie er es erklären soll.

Natasha nickt, sichtlich in Gedanken versunken. Ein paar Atemzüge lang sitzt sie ganz still da, dann hebt sie Pattie von ihrem Schoß und steht auf. „Wo ist Tony?“

Clint blinzelt sie verdutzt an. „Tony?“

Sie rollt mit den Augen. „Tony Stark. Unser Hausherr. Du erinnerst dich? Ziegenbart, braune Augen, rundes blaues Ding in der Brust.“

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, was Tony mit der ganzen Sache zu tun haben soll!“ knurrt Clint, verzeihlicher Weise ein wenig beleidigt. „Und ich weiß erst Recht nicht, wo er ist. Für solche Informationen sind Pepper, Steve und Bruce zuständig.“

„Richtig“, erwidert sie gelassen. „Und JARVIS. JARVIS, wo ist Tony?“

_Mister Stark befindet sich in seiner Werkstatt, Miss Romanov._

„Vielen Dank, JARVIS.“

_Es ist mir eine Freude, Ihnen behilflich sein zu können, Miss Romanov._

Sie lächelt geistesabwesend und wendet sich in Richtung Tür. Clint folgt ihr ganz selbstverständlich. „Was genau hast du vor?“

„Ich will Tony fragen, was er davon hält.“

Clints Augenbrauen machen prompt Anstalten, in seinen Haaransatz hinauf zu kriechen. „Wieso zur Hölle denn das?“

Natasha wendet ihm ihren kühlen Blick zu. „Dir kann nicht entgangen sein, dass Mister Stark erstens ungewöhnlich starke Beschützerinstinkte Darcy gegenüber hegt – und zweitens sein Charakter dem von Loki noch mit am ähnlichsten ist.“

Clint starrt sie entgeistert an. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Tony und Loki sind sich nicht im Geringsten ähnlich! Tony ist ... Tony ist _freundlich_. Er ist _ehrlich_. Er kümmert sich um die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind!“

Seine Worte scheinen Natasha unerwartet schwer zu treffen. Sie bleibt ruckartig stehen, atmet tief durch. „Nichtsdestotrotz kann Tony nach außen hin erschreckend gleichgültig sein. Grausam sogar. Verletzend und überheblich“, sagt sie schließlich kühl, setzt sich bedächtig wieder in Bewegung. „Ich will nicht behaupten, dass deine Einschätzung seines Charakters falsch ist, sie ist genau so korrekt wie meine – aber Tony wäre der Erste, der meiner Ansicht zustimmen würde.“

„Natürlich wäre er der Erste“, knurrt Clint ungehalten. „Dementsprechend will ich hoffen, dass du nicht vorhast, sie ihm _mitzuteilen_.“

Natasha schüttelt den Kopf und blickt ihn plötzlich mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln in den Augen an. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du ihn derartig _gern_ hast, Clint.“

Clint, anstatt es abzustreiten, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Wenn du ihm auch nur ein Wort verrätst, bring ich dich um.“

„Ich habe nicht vor, dich zu verraten, keine Angst. Solange du mir überlässt, was ich in Sachen Darcy-Loki unternehme. Andernfalls werde ich nicht zögern, dich augenblicklich Tonys ungefilterter Aufmerksamkeit auszuliefern.“

Clint weitet alarmiert die Augen und verspricht Natasha feierlich, ihr völlig freie Hand zu lassen. Sie haben inzwischen Tonys Werkstatt erreicht, sehen ihren Hausherren hinter dem Sicherheitsglas mit einem Hammer auf glühendes Metall einschlagen. Er nimmt keinerlei Notiz von ihnen, ist viel zu vertieft in die vor ihm liegende Arbeit – und wenn Clint nicht alles täuscht, hat er seine Musik so laut aufgedreht, dass er selbst den Lärm einer Kettensäge erst dann wahrnehmen, wenn man ihm damit an die Gurgel gehen würde.

„JARVIS, sag ihm bitte, dass wir da sind“, fordert Natasha ruhig.

Drei Sekunden später legt Tony seinen Hammer beiseite und kommt ihnen persönlich die Tür aufmachen. „Was ist passiert?“

Er wirkt übertrieben aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, und Clint erinnert sich an die angespannte Stille vor dem Frühstück und vergisst prompt, was Natasha und ihn hergeführt hat. „Ich denke, du hast dich mit Steve vertragen!“ platzt es aus ihm heraus.

Tony reagiert darauf mit dem Heben beider Augenbrauen. „Was?“

Natasha ignoriert dieses Zwischenspiel und schiebt sich an Tony vorbei in die Werkstatt. „Es geht um Darcy.“

Tony, nach einem weiteren verständnislosen Blick in Richtung Clint, wendet sich voll zu ihr um. „Ich höre?“

Natasha verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und kommt ohne Umschweife auf den Punkt. „Sie hat Loki mit ins Tierheim genommen.“

Tony schnaubt und geht zurück an seine Arbeitsstätte. „Das weiß ich schon. Bruce hat’s mir erzählt.“

Natasha baut sich ihm gegenüber auf. „Du hältst das nicht für bedenklich?“

Er hatte seinen Hammer bereits wieder zur Hand genommen, aber jetzt lässt er ihn mit einem dumpfen _Klonk_ zurück auf die Arbeitsplatte fallen. „Ich denke, wir _wollen_ Loki in den Haushalt integrieren? Kann mir jemand sagen, wie das bewerkstelligt werden soll, wenn wir der einzigen ganz und gar unbefangenen Person Steine in den Weg legen?“

Natasha starrt ihn an, von so viel Logik von seiner Seite eindeutig überfordert. „Er hat ihre Hand geküsst.“

Tony runzelt die Stirn, dann setzt er eine entschlossene Miene auf, marschiert um seinen Arbeitsplatz herum und greift nach ihrem Handgelenk. Kurz sieht es so aus, als würde sie sich gewaltsam von ihm losmachen wollen – aber dann hält sie still und lässt zu, dass er sich mit unerwarteter Anmut über ihre Hand beugt und einen Kuss über ihre Fingerknöchel haucht. „Jetzt habe ich deine Hand geküsst. Wünschst du, dass ich die Lektion bei Barton wiederhole, oder war das aussagekräftig genug?“

Clint ist nicht beeindruckt. „Du bist nicht Loki. Woher willst du wissen, dass er keine … Hintergedanken hat?“

Tony wischt sich mit der flachen Hand übers Gesicht, reibt Ölstriemen in seine verschwitzte Haut. „Ich hatte heute früh ein langes Gespräch mit Steve über ihn, und wir sind unter anderem zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er … sie aufrichtig gern hat.“ Ein Zwinkern tritt in seine Augen. „Steve fährt übrigens wie der letzte Henker. Ich war schwer beeindruckt von unserem Captain. Muss ihn das nächste Mal den Porsche ausprobieren lassen.“

Clint entkommt ein fassungsloses Gurgeln, und er übergeht Steves überraschendes Fahrverhalten. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Loki ist hunderte von Jahren älter als Darcy!“

Tony beehrt ihn mit einem unbeeindruckten Starren. „Das scheint dich bei Thor und Jane nicht großartig zu stören.“

„Jane kann auf sich selbst aufpassen, und Thor ist … Thor. Diese Fälle lassen sich überhaupt nicht miteinander vergleichen!“

„Darf ich mich erkundigen, was all die Aufregung hier zu bedeuten hat?“ Bruce ist aus seinem Labor hinüber gekommen, steht in der nach wie vor offenen Tür zu Tonys Werkstatt und zieht sich die Brille von der Nase, steckt sie in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes.

Clint wendet sich eilig zu ihm um. „Sag mir, dass wenigstens du ein Problem mit der Loki-Darcy Sache hast!“

Bruce blickt sich ganz automatisch um. „Sind sie schon aus dem Tierheim zurück? Ist was passiert?“

Clint plustert sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Er hat ihre verdammte Hand geküsst!“

Bruce blinzelt ihn an, sichtlich entspannt. „Ich weiß. Das hab ich dir erzählt.“

Clint schrumpft ein wenig in sich zusammen. „Ihr seid doch alle doof.“

Bruce betrachtet ihn einen Moment lang schweigend, dann legt er leicht den Kopf schief. „Loki ist ein Prinz“, sagt er ruhig.

Clint wirft Natasha einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu, aber sie zuckt lediglich mit den Schultern.

„Wenn Loki Darcys Hand küsst“, fährt Bruce fort, als wisse er genau, was der kurze Blickwechsel zwischen Clint und Natasha zu bedeuten hat, „dann ist das nicht zwingend ein Anzeichen von romantischem Interesse. Ihr seid Frigga doch begegnet. Denkt ihr wirklich, diese Frau hätte ihre Söhne nicht mit einer ganz genauen Vorstellung davon aufgezogen, was den Damen zukommt, die ihnen über den Weg laufen?“

„Thor“, beginnt Clint bedeutsam – und Bruce stoppt ihn allein durch das Heben seiner Augenbraue. „Du hast gerade selbst noch gesagt, dass man Thor und Loki überhaupt nicht miteinander vergleichen kann.“

Clint zieht ihm eine kleine Schnute. Tony hat sich derweil auf den Hocker hinter seinem Arbeitstisch gesetzt und betrachtet Bruce aus warmen, amüsierten Augen. Natasha lehnt sich an den Tisch und tut es ihm gleich.

„Lokis Manieren sind ...“ Bruce scheint einen Moment lang nach den richtigen Worten suchen zu müssen, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Er ist ein Gentleman. Er ist wohlerzogen. Sein Verhalten gegenüber Darcy ist ... ein Zeichen von Respekt. Thor mag die gleiche Erziehung genossen haben, aber ich gehe ganz stark davon aus, dass er schon immer kriegerischer als Loki war. Abgesehen davon neigt auch er durchaus zu Handküssen. Ich behaupte, die ganze Sache hat nichts zu bedeuten – zumindest nichts Beunruhigendes.“

Tony spendet ihm einen kleinen Applaus. „Fabelhaft, Doktor Banner. Sie hätten Psychologie studieren sollen.“ Er richtet einen leicht spöttischen Blick auf Clint. „Beruhigt?“

Clint schnauft. „Ein wenig. Ich kann’s trotzdem nicht gut finden, dass er plötzlich loszieht und respektvolle Küsse verteilt. Ich für meinen Teil will bestimmt keinen von ihm haben.“

„So viele Disney Filme wie du guckst, würdest du dich auch ganz bestimmt in einen Frosch verwandeln“, teilt Tony ihm mit seinem charmantesten Grinsen mit.

 

Loki sitzt auf dem Fußboden, den Rücken an die kalte Betonwand gelehnt, und hat die Augen geschlossen. Sein Rücken mag kalt sein, der Untergrund alles andere als bequem, aber es würde ihm nicht einmal im Traum einfallen, sich zu rühren, oder sogar aufzustehen.

Er ist umzingelt.

Katzen streichen um ihn herum, liegen zu seinen Füßen, auf seinem Schoß, pressen sich an seine Beine – schnurren.

Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er schon jemals zuvor derartige Friedfertigkeit empfunden hat. Er fühlt sich so unglaublich … _sicher_ inmitten dieser Tiere, dass es schon beinahe lächerlich ist.

Als er die Augen öffnet, ist seine Sicht einen Moment lang ein wenig unscharf, und er nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und blinzelt die Feuchtigkeit gelassen weg. Er hat keinen Grund, sich zu schämen. Es ist niemand da, der seine Schwäche verachten könnte.

„Ich weiß, ich habe gesagt, ich würde dich nicht drängen“, reißt ihn Darcys betont sanfte Stimme aus seinen Gedanken, „aber ich fürchte, ich muss mein Versprechen bald brechen.“

Sie hatte ihn mit den Katzen allein gelassen, und ist jetzt mit einem Sack Futter zurückgekehrt, den sie mit leicht verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck neben der Tür abstellt.

Er hebt seinen Blick zu ihr an. „Was hat dich dazu verleitet, deine Meinung zu ändern?“ Seine Stimme klingt verdächtig belegt, und er räuspert sich leise.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wird nur noch unzufriedener. „Du wirkst in den letzten Tagen wie ein Blatt, das es jede Sekunde vom Baum wehen könnte“, sagt sie mit einem hilflosen Flattern ihrer sonst so energischen Hände. Sie mustert ihn scharf. „Hat irgendwer was zu dir _gesagt_?“

Er weiß genau, worauf sie hinaus will, also hält er sich nicht damit auf, das Gegenteil vorzutäuschen. Aber er ist so ungeübt darin, einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen, dass er mehrere Atemzüge lang daran scheitert, die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Nein“, erwidert er schließlich. „Niemand hat etwas gesagt. Es ist … Ich habe …“ Er hält inne, schließt wieder die Augen, beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es in Worte fassen soll.“

Er hört ihre Schritte auf dem harten Boden, hört sie verklingen, nimmt ihre Präsenz sehr viel näher wahr. Vermutlich ist sie neben ihm in die Hocke gegangen.

„Lass es einfach raus“, rät sie ihm mit dem Sinn fürs Praktische, den er so an ihr zu schätzen gelernt hat.

„Ich habe letzte Nacht von Agent Coulson geträumt“, sagt er leise.

Er hört sie einen tiefen Atemzug nehmen – und weil er weiß, dass ihr eine anzügliche Bemerkung auf den Lippen liegt, treffen ihn ihre tatsächlichen Worte um so unerwarteter. „Davon, wie du ihn -?“

Seine Lider schnellen in die Höhe, seine Augen suchen ihr Gesicht nach Verdammung und Vorwurf ab – und finden doch nur Besorgnis und trauriges Verständnis.

„Nein“, erwidert er heiser, zieht die Katze auf seinem Schoß enger an sich und in seine Arme. Ihr Schnurren beruhigt ihn ein wenig, und er atmet tief durch. „Ich habe … Einblick in seine Vergangenheit erhalten. Der Traum handelte von ihm und Agent Barton … von einer unglücklichen Mission. Ich habe …“ Er hält einen Moment inne, starrt suchend ihr bleiches Gesicht an. „Ich habe alles wie durch Agent Bartons Augen gesehen. Ich war er. Ich war nicht länger ich selbst. … Ich habe mich nicht an mein wahres Ich erinnert.“

Einen Moment lang rührt sie sich nicht, aber als sie es tut, setzt sie eins ihrer Knie zwischen seine, zieht diverse Katzen von seinem Schoß, und reißt ihn schließlich so ungestüm in ihre Arme, dass es ihm einen Gutteil Luft aus den Lungen presst.

„Wir kriegen das hin“, verspricht sie ihm fest, reibt ihm über den Rücken. „Du muss keine Angst haben.“

Er will ihr widersprechen, will sie darauf aufmerksam machen, dass es nicht _Angst_ ist, die ihn bisher davon abgehalten hat zu sprechen. Aber ihre Stimme, ihre Nähe und ihre Wärme machen es ihm nicht möglich, sich selbst zu belügen – und sie noch viel weniger.

„Ich falle“, entkommt es ihm erstickt, und sie presst ihn nur noch fester an sich. „Ich falle zurück in die Dunkelheit."


	12. Chapter 12

Clint sitzt in seinem Zimmer und genießt die Aussicht aus einem seiner Fenster, als Darcy und Loki aus dem Tierheim zurück kommen. Er hat bis vor ein paar Minuten auf seinem Cello gespielt, hat versucht, seinen verwirrten Gedanken mit der Musik eine neue Richtung zu geben. Er kann nicht behaupten, dass er sonderlich viel Erfolg damit hatte.

Als er jetzt sieht, dass Darcy tatsächlich Lokis Hand hält, während sie mit ihm über den weißen Kiesweg geht, entkommt ihm ein ersticktes Grollen, und er erhebt sich entschlossen von der Fensterbank.

Wenn niemand sonst mit Darcy darüber reden will, dass sie sich im Zweifelsfall lieber für Johnny Storm entscheiden sollte, dann wird er das eben tun. Das Mädchen mag alt genug und zudem höchstgradig selbstständig sein, aber Darcy hat schlicht keine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn sich ein fremder Verstand wie eine Nadel in den eigenen hinein bohrt. Er will nicht, dass sie – dass irgendwer – das Gleiche ertragen muss wie er.

Vor Doktor Scotts mag er es nicht eingestehen können, aber Loki hat ihn missbraucht. Er würde sich niemals vergeben, würde er zulassen, dass Darcy auch nur vergleichbares Leid zustößt.

Vielleicht ist es nicht fair, Loki gegenüber. Vielleicht sind seine Ängste völlig unbegründet. Aber Darcy gehört jetzt zur Familie. Er wird sie beschützen.

Clint verlässt sein Zimmer, eilt die Treppe hinunter und zur Eingangshalle. Er ist nicht unbedingt außer Atem, als er sie erreicht hat, aber er braucht dennoch einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln.

Er braucht in der Tat lange genug, um zu realisieren, dass Darcy Lokis Hand nur deswegen hält, weil Loki andernfalls kehrt machen und wegrennen würde.

Phil hat ihm oft genug den Selbsterhaltungstrieb einer Fruchtfliege unterstellt, also ist Clint nur vage von sich selbst überrascht, als er einen ungestümen Schritt auf Loki zumacht und sich erst in letzter Sekunde davon abhalten kann, ihn an den Schultern zu fassen – ihm tatsächlich so etwas wie Halt zu geben. „Was ist passiert?“

Darcy wirft Loki einen besorgten Blick zu, dann zieht sie Clint eine entschuldigende Grimasse. „Wir würden es lieber ... öffentlich verkünden. Vor allen.“

Clint wird auf einen Schlag eiskalt, wenn er auch keine Ahnung hat, wieso. Die einzige Erklärung ist, dass er weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, einen Bruder zu verlieren. Er denkt nicht, dass Thor das Gefühl ein weiteres Mal ertragen könnte. Clint persönlich war schon von dem einem Mal überfordert.

Wieder wendet er sich Loki zu, sucht erfolglos seinen Blick. „Du bist doch nicht -“

Er ist selbst nicht ganz sicher, was er Loki fragen will, dementsprechend ist er beinahe erleichtert, als Darcy ihn unterbricht.

„Wir werden es erklären“, sagt sie, ihr Tonfall eine merkwürdigen Mischung aus energisch und behutsam. „Bitte warte, bis ich die anderen zusammengeholt habe, Clint.“

Sie hält noch immer Lokis Hand, und Clint weiß nicht, ob er es sich lediglich einbildet, Lokis Haut kurz blau aufschimmern zu sehen. Der Anblick erschreckt ihn nicht sonderlich – liefert er doch zumindest eine vage Erklärung für Lokis aufgewühlten Zustand. Wenn sein erster Ausflug in die Öffentlichkeit ausgerechnet damit geendet hat, dass sein inneres Monster Amok gelaufen ist, ist es kein Wunder, dass er alles andere als zufrieden mit der Gesamtsituation wirkt.

Aber die Art und Weise, wie er den Kopf gesenkt hält, kann nicht allein damit zusammenhängen. Loki sieht nicht einfach nur erschreckt aus. Er sieht aus, als habe er _aufgegeben_.

Clint presst die Lippen zusammen und folgt Darcy und Loki ins Wohnzimmer, sieht zu, wie sie ihren Schützling auf dem Sofa deponiert, während sie JARVIS leise dazu auffordert, alle zusammenzutrommeln. Sie lässt sich aufs Sofa plumpsen, kaum dass sie die Bitte geäußert hat, legt den Kopf in den Nacken und seufzt. „Ich wünschte, Pepper wäre hier.“

Clint setzt sich an ihre freie Seite. „Wir werden ohne sie auskommen müssen.“

Ihn treffen zwei mehr oder weniger fassungslose Blicke, und er zieht leicht die Nase kraus. „Was? Sie ist heute früh erst abgeflogen – wahrscheinlich ist sie sogar noch unterwegs. Wenn wir nicht gerade Thor oder Tony losschicken, um sie aus der Luft abzufangen und ihr einen Herzinfarkt zu verursachen, dann sind wir wohl tatsächlich auf uns gestellt!“

Darcy lehnt sich prompt in seine Richtung und an ihn – Clint legt ganz automatisch seinen Arm um sie.

„Du bist ein guter Mann, Clint Barton“, lässt sie ihn wissen, und ihre Stimme klingt so gefährlich nahe an Tränen, dass er automatisch einen besorgten Blick mit Loki zu tauschen geneigt ist.

Aber Loki starrt auf seine Hände hinab, die er in seinem Schoß verschränkt hat – bedeckt von Darcys so viel zierlicherer Rechter.

Die Berührung hat etwas unbeschreiblich Mütterliches, und Clint zieht unwillkürlich seinen Arm fester um sie zusammen. Dann betritt Tony als Erster das Wohnzimmer. „Ok, was ist los – wer ist gestorben?“

Er verharrt einen Meter hinter der Tür, nimmt das Bild auf, das sich ihm bietet, und kommt mit ernster Miene dichter ans Sofa heran. Er öffnet seinen Mund und schließt ihn wieder, als Steve hinter ihm auftaucht. „JARVIS hat gesagt, ich soll -“

Steves blaue Augen weiten sich einen Moment lang, dann wird sein Gesicht entschieden streng. „Was ist passiert?“

„Sie wollen auf die Anderen warten“, sagt Clint ernst. „Ich weiß von nichts.“

Steve nickt knapp, und setzt sich mit Tony auf eins der freien Sofas. Jane und Bruce treten als Nächste ein, Beide noch in ihren Laborkitteln. „Ich bin mitten in einem Versuch“, beginnt Jane, sich zu beschweren, nimmt einen schockierten Atemzug und eilt an die Sofagruppe heran, beugt sich über Loki, nimmt seine Hände in ihre. „Du siehst fürchterlich aus!“

Loki hebt seine Augen zu ihr an und überwindet sich zu einem gequälten Lächeln. „Vielen Dank.“

Sie geht vor ihm in die Hocke, im gleichen Moment, als Bruce sich neben Tony aufs Sofa setzt. „Was ist hier los?“

Tony zuckt mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Aber die Weltuntergangsstimmung ist schlicht überwältigend.“

Sie wird nicht unbedingt besser, als Thor und Natasha auftauchen. Sie scheinen direkt aus dem Trainingsraum zu kommen – Thor trägt seine Rüstung und einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, Natasha hat sich ein Handtuch in den Nacken gelegt.

Keiner von Beiden verschwendet Zeit mit überflüssigen Fragen. Natasha hebt lediglich eine eloquente Augenbraue, Thor eilt zu Jane und Loki hinüber. Er erkundigt sich nicht, was passiert ist, aber seine Augen gleiten in einer Art und Weise über Loki hinweg, die davon zeugt, dass ihm keineswegs entgangen ist, dass etwas entschieden nicht stimmt.

Clint wirft einen suchenden Blick in die Runde. „Wo ist Phil?“

„Ich bin hier“, ertönt Phils Stimme von der Tür her, und Clint erhebt sich ganz automatisch vom Sofa und geht ihm entgegen. „Der Letzte, der auf den Versammlungsruf reagiert hat – ich bin entsetzt!“

Phils Stirn ist gerunzelt, sein Blick ernst, aber er lässt es sich doch nicht nehmen, auf Clints Scherz mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu reagieren. „Ich musste ein Telefongespräch mit dem Direktor abwürgen.“

Darcy stützt ihren Kopf in beide Hände und stöhnt. „Du kannst ihn sofort zurückrufen und eurem Gespräch zu wesentlich mehr Farbe verhelfen.“

Neben ihr sieht Loki inzwischen aus, als sei er bereit, sich in Luft aufzulösen. Für jemanden, der einen so deutlichen Hang zum Theatralischen hat, wirkt er überraschend unzufrieden damit, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

„Wir sind alle da, Darcy“, macht Steve sie sanft aufmerksam, beäugt Loki besorgt aus dem Augenwinkel. „Du kannst erzählen, was passiert ist.“

Sie zieht eine kleine Grimasse und ruckelt auf dem Sofa herum, bis sie Loki voll ansehen kann. „Willst du, oder soll ich?“

Loki hebt den Kopf, macht sich sehr gerade. „Ich kann mich kaum hinter dir verstecken.“

Clint rechnet mit einer scherzhaften Antwort, stattdessen beißt sie sich auf die Unterlippe und nickt. „Ok.“

Stille tritt ein, bedrückt und voller unangenehmer Vorahnungen, dann findet Clint sich plötzlich im Zentrum von Lokis Blick wieder.

„Ich muss ... ein Geständnis machen“, sagt Loki unglücklich.

Clint kann nicht wegsehen. Lokis Augen sind unglaublich ausdrucksvoll – furchtsam und merkwürdig apathisch in einem – und er wendet sie nicht für eine Sekunde von Clints ab. Clint registriert vage, wie Phil einen Arm um seine Schultern legt und ihn enger an sich zieht, aber der Sog von Lokis Blick lenkt ihn tatsächlich beinahe davon ab.

Das wirklich Merkwürdige ist, dass er sich dieser Anziehungskraft bewusst ist, ohne dass sie ihm Angst macht. Er weiß, dass Loki ihn nur deswegen so ansieht, weil er ihm etwas mitzuteilen hat – ihm mehr als den Anderen.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich … euch allen etwas vorenthalten habe“, sagt Loki mit einer Stimme, die ein wenig zu tragisch klingt, bricht endlich den Blickkontakt zu Clint, sieht stattdessen Thor an. „Meine Träume … haben sich gewandelt.“

Clint macht sich gerade, sein Herz schlägt ein wenig schneller.

Thor runzelt die Stirn und nickt, als wolle er andeuten, dass er sich dessen bereits bewusst war, legt eine seiner großen Hände auf Lokis Schultern. Er hatte sich nicht gesetzt, sich stattdessen hinter dem Sofa platziert. Es ist so ungewohnt ihn derartig ernst und schweigend zu sehen, dass es Clint einen Stich versetzt.

„Ich träume nicht länger von … von Dunkelheit ... Einsamkeit und Kälte“, fährt Loki langsam fort, Thors Hand auf seiner Schulter ein sichtlicher Trost. Er spricht so leise, dass niemand im Zimmer auch nur einen etwas lauteren Atemzug nimmt, geschweige denn ihn unterbricht.

Er sieht wieder Clint an. „Meine Träume zeigen mir nicht länger meine Vergangenheit – sie zeigen mir … die deine.“

Clints Augenbrauen schießen aufeinander zu, seine Miene drückt nichts als Zweifel und Unverständnis aus. Er hat noch immer keine Angst, und kann sich das nicht so recht erklären. Normale Leute in seiner Situation würden jetzt vermutlich eine Panikattacke bekommen, aber was er verspürt, ist Mitleid. „Meine?“

Phils Arm über seinen Schultern spannt sich merklich an, seine Finger krallen sich in den Stoff von Clints schwarzem Pullover.

„Deine“, bestätigt Loki mit einem schwachen Nicken. „Und die Agent Coulsons.“

„Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, dann ist er nicht lustig“, hört Clint Phil mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme sagen. Clint selbst ist nicht wütend. Er fühlt sich lediglich merkwürdig erschöpft.

Loki deutet ein Kopfschütteln an. „Es ist kein Scherz.“

„Wie lange“, beginnt Phil mit gepresster Stimme, „hast du diese Träume schon?“

Clint sieht Loki trocken schlucken. „Sie haben beinahe in der ersten Nacht begonnen, die ich unter diesem Dach verbracht habe. Zunächst hielt ich sie für … für nichts weiter als das: für Träume. Aber ich kann mir dessen nicht länger sicher sein. Ich bin in der Tat inzwischen davon überzeugt, dass sie … dass sie ein Symptom … eine Warnung sind.“

Phil erhebt sich ruckartig von seinem Platz. „Es wäre mir sehr viel lieber, wenn du einfach zugeben würdest, dass du versucht hast, einen Weg zurück in Clints Bewusstsein zu finden!“

Einen Moment lang starrt Loki schweigend zu ihm auf, dann senkt er seinen Blick, weicht Phils wütendem Starren aus, sieht nur noch unglücklicher aus als zuvor. „Ich kann Ihnen keinen Vorwurf daraus machen, dass Sie so fühlen, Agent Coulson – aber ich habe in der Tat nichts dieser Art versucht. Agent Barton wäre wohl der Erste, der … von einem solchen Versuch betroffen gewesen wäre.“

„Er ist betroffen!“ fährt Phil ihn an. „Er ist derjenige, der jetzt von … von Einsamkeit und Dunkelheit träumt!“

Lokis Blick zuckt zurück in die Höhe, und jetzt sieht er weniger unglücklich und ängstlich als völlig entsetzt aus. „Was?“

Clint sieht Phil die Hände zu Fäusten ballen und die Schultern anspannen, und hält ihn fest, als er einen hastigen Schritt nach vorn und auf Loki zu macht. „Phil.“

Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er, wie Steve und Tony ihn anstarren, besorgt und mindestens so entsetzt wie Loki. Clint wird ein wenig schlecht, als er begreift, dass er es ihnen hätte sagen müssen – dass Natasha durchaus im Recht damit ist, wenn sie ihre Gefühle hinter einer besonders undurchdringlichen Maske vor ihm versteckt. Selbst Bruce wirkt aus der Ruhe gebracht.

Phil bleibt stehen, wo er ist, aber er sieht Loki noch immer auf eine Art an, dass Clint unwillkürlich erleichtert ist, dass er seine Dienstwaffe nicht bei sich trägt, wenn sie Zuhause sind. „Wir haben dich hier willkommen geheißen!“ fährt er Loki an. „Wir haben dich gegen Direktor Fury in Schutz genommen, wir haben deine Wunde versorgt und dich gepflegt – _und die ganze Zeit_ -“

„Phil“, unterbricht Steve ihn behutsam. „Nicht. Bitte.“

Phils Kopf ruckt zu ihm herum, und er starrt ihn wütend an – dann senken sich seine Schultern, und ein Teil seiner Anspannung weicht aus ihm. „Du glaubst ihm? Du vertraust ihm?“

Steve nickt. „Ich glaube ihm. Er hat das hier nicht gewollt. Du musst doch sehen, wie … wie sehr ihn die Situation belastet.“

Phils Gesicht überzieht ein schmerzvoller Schatten. „Ich habe einen Großteil meines Lebens in der Gesellschaft von Geheimagenten und professionellen Psychopaten verbracht. Du wirst meine Zurückhaltung, auf den oberflächlichen ersten Eindruck zu vertrauen, entschuldigen müssen.“

„Aber es ist nicht der oberflächliche erste Eindruck“, mischt Natasha sich mit ruhiger Stimme ein. „Uns allen war bewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmt.“

Bruce räuspert sich verhalten, wirft einen unsicheren Blick in die Runde. „Was tun wir?“ Es schwingt ein solch starkes Bestreben zu helfen in seiner Stimme mit, dass Clint sich sofort geradezu lächerlich sicher fühlt.

Loki senkt den Kopf, starrt auf den Teppich hinab. „Ich werde nach Asgard zurückkehren. Ich werde den Allvater bitten, den Zerstörer zu meinem Wächter ... meinem Kerkermeister zu machen. Ich kann nicht länger hier bleiben, und euch alle in Gefahr bringen. Wenn ich mich ein weiteres Mal verliere, soll niemand durch meine Hand zu Schaden kommen.“

Thor und Darcy reagieren auf diese Ankündigung mit einem synchronen und äußerst energischen „Nein!“ – Loki lächelt matt. „Mein Entschluss ist gefasst. Mein Verstand mag angegriffen sein, aber noch ist er gefestigt genug, dass ich meinen Willen durchzusetzen vermag.“

„Also willst du weglaufen, anstatt zu versuchen, Barton zu helfen?“ erkundigt Tony sich mit schneidendem Unterton bei ihm. Seine Stimme klingt unangenehm laut im Vergleich zu der bleiernen Stille, die sie durchbrochen hat. Clint kann nicht anders, als ihn anstarren.

Loki scheint es ähnlich zu gehen. „Helfen?“ wiederholt er schwach.

Tony mustert ihn spöttisch. „Wenn du tatsächlich die Wahrheit sagst, und keineswegs geplant hattest, deine Träume mit Bartons zu tauschen, dann sollte es auch in deinem Interesse liegen, diesen Tausch rückgängig zu machen, oder nicht? Bin ich der Einzige, dem aufgefallen ist, dass es kaum ein Zufall sein kann, dass ausgerechnet ihr Beide betroffen seid?“

Loki blinzelt. „Ich … halte es für ein erstes Symptom.“

Tony zieht ihm eine ungeduldige Grimasse. „Nicht, wenn Barton das gleiche Problem hat, du Idiot.“

Loki blinzelt ein weiteres Mal, scheint die Beleidigung überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen zu haben. „Ich …“

„Du wirst in Midgard verweilen, Bruder“, sagt Thor fest. „Und wir werden dich heilen – dich und Clint.“

„Was, wenn es keine Heilung gibt?“ erwidert Loki pessimistisch.

„Dann wirst du lernen müssen, mit deiner … Behinderung zu leben“, sagt Tony trocken. „Lass es dir von jemandem sagen, der Erfahrung damit hat: mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich an so ziemlich alles.“ Er tauscht einen Blick mit Bruce. „Hab ich Recht?“

Bruces Mundwinkel heben sich in einem unfreiwilligen Lächeln. „Du hast Recht.“

Clint kann plötzlich mit erschreckender Klarheit nachvollziehen, warum Steve regelmäßig von dem Bedürfnis überwältigt wird, Tony zu umarmen. Ihm entkommt ein zitternder Atemzug. „Also?“ wiederholt er Bruces Worte von zuvor. „Was machen wir?“

 

Clint sitzt mit freiem Oberkörper auf dem Tisch in Bruces Labor, es kleben ausgerechnet _Elektroden_ auf seiner Brust, und wenn er völlig ehrlich mit sich selbst ist, dann ist ihm ein bisschen langweilig. Polarographie hat ihn noch nie sonderlich fasziniert.

Natasha, die sich als stiller Wächter in einer Ecke des Labors aufgebaut hat, ist ihm in unterhaltungstechnischer Hinsicht keine Hilfe.

Wenn Phil nicht damit beschäftigt wäre, eine Spurrille in den Laborfußboden zu laufen, würde Clint das vielleicht sogar laut aussprechen und es riskieren, Natasha ein wenig zu ärgern. Aber so wie die Dinge stehen, wird er einen Teufel tun und die allgemeine Besorgnis herabspielen.

Er fühlt sich _besser_ , seit alle Bescheid wissen, nicht schlechter – macht sich nicht mehr Sorgen sondern weniger. Geteiltes Leid ist in der Tat halbes Leid. Phil hingegen scheint Lokis Geständnis vor allem ganz schrecklich wütend gemacht zu haben.

Clint hat ihn nie zuvor so aufgeregt und – er traut sich kaum, es auch nur zu denken – erregend unbeherrscht gesehen. Die Wut in seinen Augen ist so roh und echt, dass sie Clint heiße Schauer über den Rücken jagt.

„Hm“, macht Bruce hinter einem von Tonys schrecklich flachen transparenten Computerbildschirmen. „So weit kann ich nichts Verdächtiges feststellen.“

Er hat Clint Blut und Speichelproben abgenommen, Clints großzügiges Angebot einer Spermaprobe abgelehnt, und dann angefangen, ihn mit Elektroden zu bekleben. Es wird wohl noch eine Weile dauern, ehe die Blut und Speichelproben ausgewertet sind.

„Körperlich scheint dir nichts zu fehlen“, murmelt Bruce, macht einen Eintrag in sein altmodisches Notizbuch, das er noch immer benutzt, obwohl Tony ihm schon vor geraumer Zeit alles andere als subtil das neueste Stark Pad auf den Labortisch gelegt hat. Mit ner grünen Schleife drum.

„Das hätte ich dir gleich sagen können“, erwidert Clint betont leichtherzig. „SHIELD testet uns regelmäßig. Ich bin praktisch ein Zuchthengst.“

Bruce blinzelt ihn aus warmen braunen Augen an. „Vielen Dank für dieses mentale Bild.“

Clint wackelt verspielt mit den Augenbrauen – dann wirft er einen entschuldigenden Blick in Phils Richtung. Aber Phil scheint überhaupt nicht zugehört zu haben.

Jane, eine besorgte Präsenz am anderen Ende des Labors, informiert Loki derweil darüber, dass seine Körpertemperatur ein wenig unter dem Normwert liegt – abgesehen davon fehlt auch ihm nichts. Auch von ihm wollten sie keine Spermaprobe. Clint war so gut und hat für Loki gleich mit gefragt.

Darcy hat wieder die Rolle von Janes Assistentin übernommen, wenn Clint auch einigermaßen klar ist, dass sie neuerdings eher Lokis emotionalen Sicherheitsanker als eine bloße Handlangerin darstellt.

Es ist schon beinahe liebenswert, wie Loki jeden ihrer Schritte aus hilflosen, dunklen Augen verfolgt. Clint ist fast geneigt, ihn mit einem Welpen zu vergleichen. Gott sei Dank hat Bruce unter Anderem vor, die Vorgänge in seinem Hirn zu überprüfen.

Thor, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sichtlich unbehaglich in seiner Unfähigkeit, auch nur das Geringste auszurichten, stößt ein unzufriedenes Knurren aus und geht zu Natasha hinüber. Sie tätschelt tatsächlich seine Brust und zieht ihn sanft an einer Strähne seines Haars. Es erweckt den Eindruck, als würde ihn das ein wenig beruhigen. Clint ist schwer beeindruckt. Bei Phil würde das niemals funktionieren, selbst wenn er die entsprechenden Haare hätte.

Phil bleibt plötzlich stehen, wirft einen schon beinahe wilden Blick in die Runde, und marschiert dann abrupt an Bruces Seite. „Gib mir was zu tun. Irgendwas. Ich werde wahnsinnig.“

Bruces Brauen runzeln sich, und er rückt seine Brille gerade. Clint beobachtet die Beiden schweigend, hofft, dass es tatsächlich etwas gibt, das Bruce Phil zu tun geben kann.

„Hol mir alles, das während der Invasion in näheren Kontakt mit Loki gekommen ist“, sagt Bruce, wie üblich der unerschütterliche Fels in der Brandung. Clint hätte wissen müssen, dass er sich uneingeschränkt auf ihn verlassen kann. „Alle Waffen, sämtliches Equipment – alles, was den Effekt auslösen, oder als Katalysator dienen könnte. Falls du über irgendetwas unklar sein solltest: JARVIS wird dir weiter helfen können. Er war den ganzen Kampf über aktiv.“

Phil nickt und geht. Clint tauscht einen besorgten Blick mit Bruce, und Bruce verlässt seinen Computerbildschirm und geht zu ihm hinüber, senkt leicht den Kopf, so dass nur Clint ihn hören kann. „Ich fürchte, wenn ich nicht bald etwas finde, dann wird er Loki ... wehtun.“

Clint schluckt trocken. „Das fürchte ich auch.“

 

Er ist geblieben.

Loki kann sich kaum zu seiner eigenen Befriedigung begreiflich machen, wieso. Es wäre zweifellos einfacher gewesen, Midgard zu verlassen. Es behagt ihm keineswegs, getestet und analysiert zu werden. Er hat ein wenig Angst davor, welche Mängel zusätzlich zu seinem Unvermögen, sein eigenes Unterbewusstsein zu beherrschen, dabei zu Tage gefördert werden könnten. Aber er kann nicht ignorieren, wie sein Geständnis aufgenommen worden ist.

Mit Ausnahme einer einzigen Person hat ihm niemand eine niederträchtige Absicht unterstellt, und Agent Coulsons Anschuldigungen ruhen auf einem Fundament, das zu solide ist, als dass Loki ihm Vorwürfe machen könnte. (Es fällt ihm ohnehin schwer, Phil Coulson auch nur die geringsten Vorwürfe zu machen.)

Doch abgesehen von Agent Coulson hat ihn niemand attackiert, weder verbal noch physisch. Stattdessen wurden Pläne gemacht, Theorien aufgestellt – Er ist nicht wie ein Problem behandelt worden, das gelöst werden muss, sondern wie ein Freund, der Hilfe benötigt.

Nicht ganz wie ein Freund, nicht völlig gleichberechtigt, aber Loki hat versucht, diese Menschen _umzubringen_ , und dennoch sind sie bereit, ihm zu helfen. Er muss zugeben, dass ihn dieses Verhalten in Jane, Darcy und natürlich Thor nicht länger sonderlich überrascht. Alle drei sind stur, mitunter schrecklich realitätsfremd, und wenn nötig über jeden Zweifel ihrer Mitmenschen an ihrem Verhalten absolut erhaben.

Aber _Tony Stark_ hat sich sofort bereit erklärt, die nötigen Untersuchungsgeräte entweder zu kaufen, oder selbst zu bauen – und sie auf Lokis fremdartigen Organismus abzustimmen, wenn nötig. Und er hat _Loki_ angesehen, während er es gesagt hat, Spott und eine gewisse Herablassung im Blick, aber keinen Hass, kaum eine Spur von Misstrauen, kein Mitleid.

Captain Rogers, so jung und doch so überraschend ernsthaft, stets rechtschaffen und aufrichtig, hat versucht, ihn zu beruhigen, ihm Sicherheit zu vermitteln. Loki weiß nicht, wie der Mann es anstellt, aber er bringt es tatsächlich fertig, dass Loki sich neben ihm fühlt, als sei _er_ der Jüngere – als könne er sich Steve bedenkenlos anvertrauen.

Niemand hat vorgeschlagen, Loki unter Schloss und Riegel zu setzen, bis das Problem gelöst ist, im Prinzip hat sich niemand mit Ausnahme Agent Coulsons auch nur aufgeregt, oder ist in Panik geraten. Nicht einmal Agent Barton.

Loki ist vertraut mit Barton, nicht nur aus ihren geteilten Träumen, auch aus der Zeit, die der Mann seinem Willen unterworfen war, und er _kennt_ ihn – seine Schwächen und Stärken, ist mit seinem Charakter in einer Weise vertraut, die man nur als intim bezeichnen kann.

Er kennt Clint viel besser, als er je offen eingestehen könnte. Vor allem könnte er nie eingestehen, wie gern er ihn ob dieses unfreiwilligen Wissens hat. Nicht, weil er glaubt, dass sie sich ähnlich seien, nicht, weil er Mitleid für ihn empfände.

Aber trotz all der Alpträume, der Selbstzweifel und der tief sitzenden Angst, allein gelassen zu werden, verspürt Clint eine Freude am Leben, die Loki wahrhaftig wunderbar erscheint.

Clint ist schrecklich kindisch, ein fürchterlich respektloser junger Mann – und doch ein durch und durch professioneller Agent; er hat Angst, verlassen zu werden und liebt doch so rückhaltlos; er ist geschlagen, betrogen und allein gelassen worden, und doch vertraut er sich seinen Freunden mit unbehütetem Herzen an.

Clint weiß über Natasha Bescheid, über ihre dunkelsten Geheimnisse, ihre schlimmsten Verbrechen, aber er liebt sie. Er betrachtet sie im Licht einer Schwester, einer Vertrauten, einer _Erlöserin_. Vor ihr war er der einzige SHIELD Agent, der aus dem Rahmen der gestrengen Eintönigkeit und Professionalität fiel. Gemeinsam sind sie stärker und gleichzeitig schwächer; sie hüten die Geheimnisse und verlassen sich auf die Fähigkeiten des Anderen, und bewahren einander ihre Menschlichkeit.

Kurzum, Loki _kennt_ Clint, und er hatte erwartet, dass Clint ... dass er versuchen würde, ihn umzubringen, wenn er die Wahrheit erfährt.

Denn Clint liebt Agent Coulson, liebt ihn mit allem, das er hat, und allem, das er ist ... und Loki ist eine Gefahr für ihn, für sie Beide.

Dementsprechend kann Loki, so gut er Clint auch kennt, nicht begreifen, wieso er nicht attackiert worden ist, wie Clint so ruhig bleiben konnte.

Jane und Darcy wirken nervös, wenn nicht sogar bedrückt, Doktor Banners Miene ist ernst, nachdenklich und aufs Höchste konzentriert, Thor und Natasha sind stumme Statuen stählerner Wachsamkeit – Agent Coulson musste das Labor verlassen, seine aufgewühlten Emotionen für jeden deutlich ersichtlich.

Clint wirkt entspannt. Loki weiß, wie gut der Mann darin ist, Unangenehmes zu verdrängen, aber er wirkt nicht, als würde er irgendetwas verdrängen.

Loki kann nicht anders, als zu Clint hinüber starren, seine Haltung auf dem Labortisch in sich aufzunehmen, die weiche Kurve in seinen Schultern zu bemerken. Clint hat keine Angst.

Dann sieht Loki, wie Clint und Doktor Banner einen Blick tauschen, flüchtig, kaum länger als die Dauer eines Wimpernschlages, und er begreift.

Doktor Banners Miene ist in der Tat ernst, nachdenklich und aufs Höchste konzentriert – aber seine Augen sind warm, freundlich und beruhigend, seine Hände, wenn sie Clint berühren, sanft und geschickt, und obwohl es lange her ist, und er die Erinnerungen nur ungern zulässt, weiß Loki doch, wie sich so etwas anfühlt.

Erinnerungen an den Allvater, an seine Mutter ... sogar an Heimdall, der ihn im Schwertkampf unterwiesen hat. Sie alle waren die Wächter seiner Jugend, und er hat sich nie wieder so sicher gefühlt wie unter Heimdalls wachsamen, goldenen Augen.

Er hat erst sehr viel später gelernt, diese Augen abzulehnen und zu verdammen, und das aus den unverzeihlichsten Gründen. Sie sind sich ähnlich, beschließt Loki – Doktor Banner und Heimdall – wenn er auch nicht genau weiß, woran er diese Ähnlichkeit festmachen soll.

Vielleicht an der unerschütterlichen Ruhe, die sie selbst in Krisensituationen ausstrahlen, an der Kraft, die dieser Ruhe zugrunde liegt. An der Wärme in ihren Augen.

Doktor Banners Augen, erinnert Loki sich, sind immer die Selben. Es mag keine Ruhe mehr in ihnen liegen, wenn er der Hulk ist, aber noch immer die gleiche Kraft und die gleiche Freundlichkeit unter all der Wut, eine nicht zu leugnende Intelligenz.

Nichts, beschließt Loki, nicht das Geringste hat er über die Avengers gewusst, als er so hochmütig beschlossen hat, ihre Welt unter seine Herrschaft zu bringen.

Er ist überraschend dankbar dafür, in seinem größenwahnsinnigen Vorhaben gescheitert zu sein. Denn die Konsequenzen seines Scheiterns zieht er denen, die ein Triumph gehabt hätte, mit überraschender Leidenschaft vor.

 

„JARVIS“, sagt Tony in die lähmende Stille im Wohnzimmer hinein. Er ist mit Steve allein dort zurück geblieben, ist nicht mit den anderen ins Labor gegangen. Er fand, Clint habe schon genügend Beschützer um sich.

 _Sir?_ antwortet JARVIS in einem Tonfall, der sich nur als vorsichtig beschreiben lässt.

„Hast du’s gewusst?“ fragt Tony ihn leise, und ignoriert entschlossen Steves entgeisterten Blick. Steve behandelt JARVIS durchaus wie eine Person, nicht wie einen Computer, aber manchmal ist ihm nicht ganz klar, dass JARVIS tatsächlich über eine ganz eigene Persönlichkeit verfügt. Dass er seine eigenen Geheimnisse hat.

 _Die Inhalte von Agent Bartons Alpträumen waren mir in der Tat bekannt, Sir_ , erwidert er auch prompt, das Schuldbewusstsein in der distinguierten britischen Stimme deutlich zu hören. _Er hat sie Agent Coulson mitgeteilt. Sie spielten außerdem regelmäßig eine Rolle in seinen Sitzungen mit Doktor Scotts._

Tony runzelt die Stirn. „Und Loki?“

_Auch bei ihm schienen Alpträume ein regelmäßiges Vorkommnis zu sein, Sir. Ihr Inhalt war mir allerdings ganz und gar unbekannt._

Tonys Stirnrunzeln vertieft sich. „Und du hast es nicht für nötig gehalten, das zu erwähnen? Ich hatte dir aufgetragen, ihn unter strenger Beobachtung zu halten.“

_Sie erschienen mir im allgemeinen Kontext nicht weiter erwähnenswert, Sir._

„Es waren Alpträume, JARVIS! Du hättest es besser wissen müssen!“

JARVIS schweigt, aber Tony kann das unausgesprochene ‚Hätte ich das?’ trotzdem hören. „Du bist nicht einer Meinung mit mir?“ erkundigt er sich bissig.

 _Sir, bei allem Respekt_ , erwidert JARVIS zurückhaltend, _aber jeder in diesem Haus hat Alpträume – Sie eingeschlossen. Es erschien mir in der Tat eher als ein beruhigendes Zeichen der Normalität, dass Loki keine Ausnahme bildete._

Tony legt den Kopf in den Nacken und auf die Sofalehne, schließt die Augen. „Ok, JARVIS. Entschuldige.“

_Ich kann Ihre Erregung sehr wohl nachvollziehen, Sir. Wünschen Sie, dass ich in meinen Video und Audiodateien nach eventuellen Irregularitäten suche?_

„Das wäre entzückend“, erwidert Tony schwach.

JARVIS schweigt und beginnt.

Tony hält noch immer die Augen geschlossen.

Die Stille im Wohnzimmer breitet sich unangenehm aus.

„Tony“, sagt Steve dann vorsichtig. Tony blinzelt ihm mit einem Auge zu. „Was?“

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld.“ Steve sieht schrecklich entschlossen aus.

Tony macht das Auge wieder zu. „Ich hab geahnt, dass was nicht stimmt, und nichts unternommen. Es ist meine Schuld.“

„Was hättest du bitte tun sollen?“ fragt Steve ihn eindringlich, legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Tony hebt den Kopf und blickt ihm fest in die Augen. „Das hier ist mein Haus. Ich habe Clint und Loki unter diesem Dach zusammengebracht. Es war meine Aufgabe, sicher zu stellen, dass ihm nichts -“

„Tony, hör auf“, unterbricht Steve ihn sanft. „Du bist nicht derjenige, der Loki hierher gebracht hat.“

„Ich habe ihn nicht direkt zurück nach Asgard geschickt, als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte!“ entgegnet Tony scharf.

„Richtig. Du hast diese Entscheidung Clint und Phil überlassen. Du bist nicht verantwortlich.“

„Ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen“, murmelt Tony schwach, lässt seinen Blick sinken, starrt leer an Steves Kopf vorbei und an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Du hast aufgepasst“, widerspricht Steve ihm mit warmer Stimme. „Du hast bemerkt, was mir völlig entgangen ist. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht geglaubt – dass ich deine Bedenken so leichtfertig abgewehrt habe.“

Tony schnauft unwillkürlich. „Von leichtfertig kann wohl kaum die Rede sein. Ich möchte behaupten, es gibt niemanden, der weniger leichtfertig ist als du.“

Steves Hand liegt noch immer auf seiner Schulter, und jetzt drückt sie sanft zu, schüttelt ihn ein wenig. „Bitte gib dir nicht die Schuld, Tony.“

Tony sieht ihn erschöpft an. „Wieso nicht?“

Steves Miene ist gleichzeitig streng und liebenswert. „Weil ich dein Captain bin, und es dir _befehle_.“

Tony starrt ihn sprachlos an, und Steve schiebt das Kinn vor, ein Funkeln in den Augen. „Verstanden?“

„Dein Sinn für Humor“, sagt Tony schwach, und fassungsloses Gelächter steigt in seiner Brust auf, „ist nicht aus dieser Zeit.“

„Er ist mit den Jahren besser geworden“, erwidert Steve prompt. „Wie guter Wein. Oder Käse.“

Damit zieht er Tony in eine unwiderstehliche Umarmung und drückt ihn beruhigend. Tony kann nicht anders, als sich ein bisschen besser fühlen.

 

Das Abendessen an diesem Tag ist eine relativ bedrückende Angelegenheit. Bruce hat an Clint bisher nicht die kleinste Absonderlichkeit feststellen können, und Jane geht es mit Loki nicht großartig anders. Dafür wissen sie jetzt , dass Lokis Knochenstruktur und seine inneren Organe und Nervenbahnen überraschend menschlich sind.

Eine Eröffnung, der Loki mit stiller Faszination, und Thor mit offensichtlicher Begeisterung begegnet.

Phil ist nach wie vor ganz schrecklich aufgewühlt, und so langsam fängt Clint an, sich ernsthafte Gedanken seinetwegen zu machen. Es passt einfach nicht zu Phil, seine Gefühle derartig offen vor sich her zu tragen. Clint will ihm keineswegs unterstellen, dass er sonst nichts empfindet – aber er zeigt es nicht, hat sich stets unter perfekter Kontrolle.

An diesem Abend ist er der Einzige am Tisch, der sich nicht am Gespräch beteiligt, der eine undurchdringliche, abweisende Stille bewahrt. Loki wagt es inzwischen kaum noch, auch nur in seine Richtung zu sehen.

Clint macht ihm keinen Vorwurf daraus. Ein wütender Phil ist verdammt eindrucksvoll. Fast schon Ehrfurcht gebietend. Clint nimmt unter dem Tisch seine Hand, hält sie fest.

Phil wendet ihm sofort den Blick zu, und der ungehemmte Beschützerdrang in seinen Augen lässt Clint mit einer Hitze zurück, die ihm Angst machen würde, fühlte sie sich nicht so gut an.

„Phil“, sagt er heiser. „Es ist ok.“

Phils Kiefermuskulatur spannt sich in alarmierendem Maße an. „Es ist nicht ok“ erwidert er mit gedämpfter Stimme, aber deswegen nicht weniger scharf. „Er hat gelogen.“

Clint kann es kaum fassen, aber fühlt sich tatsächlich dazu berufen, Loki zu verteidigen. „Er hat geschwiegen. Und das haben wir auch.“

Phil nimmt einen hastigen Atemzug, weicht plötzlich seinem Blick aus, und Clint runzelt leicht die Stirn. „Phil?“

„Ich habe Bruce und Pepper erzählt, dass du Alpträume hast“, sagt er kaum hörbar, seine Stimme schwer vor Reue.

Clint blinzelt ihn an, kurz absolut bar jeden Verständnisses. „Du hast ...“ Er hält kurz die Luft an, aber es ist nicht Enttäuschung oder Wut, die ihn inne halten lässt, sondern Begreifen und ein überraschend klares Verständnis.

„Das ist nicht der Punkt“, fährt er also behutsam fort, selbst davon überrascht, wie leicht es ihm fällt, mit dieser unerwarteten Information umzugehen. Aber wenn er es nicht Phil erzählt hätte dann ... Er hätte sich Bruce anvertraut, oder Natasha. Ganz ohne jeden Zweifel.

Er kann nicht wütend auf Phil sein, weil auch er jemanden braucht, dem er sich anvertrauen kann. Es macht ihn sogar froh, dass er nicht nur eine, sondern zwei solche Personen gefunden hat. Phil war viel zu sehr daran gewöhnt, alles mit sich selbst auszumachen. Vor seinen regelmäßigen Sitzungen mit Doktor Scotts ist das Clint weder aufgefallen, noch hätte er sich darüber Sorgen gemacht, wäre es der Fall gewesen.

Phil blickt von der Betrachtung der Tischplatte auf, sieht ihn mit verwirrt gekrauster Stirn an. „Ist es nicht?“

Er sieht gleichzeitig rachelüstern und auf seltsam rastlose Art hilflos aus, und Clint, anstatt eine Antwort abzugeben, beugt sich zu ihm hinüber und küsst ihn.

Phil entkommt ein überraschtes Keuchen, aber er erwidert den Kuss, hebt seine Hand an Clints Wange. Was sanft und aus dem reinen Bedürfnis entstanden ist, Phil Ruhe und Trost zu vermitteln, eskaliert innerhalb von Sekunden.

Es ist Tony, der sich schließlich nachdrücklich räuspert. „Wir versuchen, hier zu essen.“

Clint löst seine Lippen mit einem höchst unanständigen Laut von Phils, und wendet sich Tony mit einem unverschämten Grinsen zu. „Was hält euch auf?“

Die komplette Tischrunde starrt zu ihnen hinüber, und nicht einer von ihnen sieht unangenehm berührt aus. Nicht einmal Steve. Darcy und Thor grinsen sogar über beide Backen.

Inkonsequenter und unsinniger Weise läuft Clint auf einen Schlag knallrot an. Tony lacht ihn prompt aus und steht vom Tisch auf. Vermutlich, um Pepper anzurufen.

Aber nachdem Clint bewiesen hat, dass zumindest er sich nicht mit ganz grässlicher Mannespein herumschlägt, wird die Stimmung am Tisch deutlich besser. Loki sieht noch immer ein wenig aus wie etwas, das man aus einer halb zugefrorenen Pfütze gefischt hat, aber da das nichts großartig Neues ist, reagiert auch niemand außer Thor darauf mit übertriebener Besorgnis.

Clint zweifelt allerdings keine Sekunde daran, dass Darcy und Jane jeden anfallen werden, der Loki auch nur schief von der Seite ansieht. Da Natasha, was Clint betrifft, einen ähnlichen Eindruck erweckt, wird er sich darüber ganz sicher nicht beschweren.

 

Thor schließt die Tür zu seinen Gemächern ungewohnt behutsam, hält die Klinke einen Moment länger fest als unbedingt nötig. So lange sogar, dass sie sich in seiner Hand erwärmt. Er lässt sie los, wendet sich langsam zu Loki um, der bereits zum Bett hinüber gegangen ist.

Thor weiß nicht, was er zu ihm sagen soll. Er hatte so sehr gehofft, Loki klar gemacht zu haben, dass er ihn nie aus eigenem Antrieb zurücklassen, immer für ihn da sein wird – aber offenbar hat er versagt.

Loki hat sich ihm nicht anvertraut.

Es ist keine neue Erfahrung, keineswegs unbekannt. Es sollte sich nicht derartig niederschmetternd anfühlen.

Aber Thor hatte so sehr gehofft, dass es diesmal _anders_ sein würde, dass die Zerschlagung dieser Hoffnung ihn unsagbar erschöpft zurücklässt. Also sagt er nichts zu Loki, fragt ihn nicht, warum er sich ihm nicht anvertraut hat. Er weiß es ja.

Thor entkleidet sich, legt sein Schlafgewand an und wendet sich dem Bett zu. Loki steht auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, betrachtet ihn aus nachdenklichen Augen.

Thor weicht seinem Blick aus und legt sich ins Bett, dreht sich auf die Seite und zieht die Decke über sich. Er schließt seine Augen – und schlägt sie wieder auf, als Loki sich zu ihm legt, rollt sich zu ihm herum.

„Bruder“, beginnt er heiser.

„Es tut mir leid“, unterbricht Loki ihn sanft. Thor starrt ihn an.

„Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen“, fährt Loki fort, schlägt seine Augen vor ihm nieder.

Thor legt ihm ganz automatisch die Hand an die Wange. „Ja. Das hättest du in der Tat.“

„Ich hielt es für ... für vergeblich“, sagt Loki zögernd. „Ich wollte dich nicht unnötig in Sorge versetzen.“

Thor runzelt die Stirn, schweigt einen Moment lang. Er schweigt in der Tat so lange, dass Loki verunsichert seinen Blick wieder zu ihm anhebt.

„Ich bin immer in Sorge um dich“, sagt Thor schließlich, sieht Loki fest in die Augen. „Du bist mein Bruder.“

„Ich wünschte, du würdest aufhören, das zu sagen“, entgegnet Loki müde. Aber er weicht Thors Blick nicht aus, blinzelt lediglich ein wenig erschöpft.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest dich daran gewöhnen“, erwidert Thor brüsk. „Immerhin habe ich dich nie anders gerufen.“ Thor sieht so etwas wie Ungeduld, vielleicht sogar Verachtung über Lokis Gesicht hinweg gleiten, und das macht ihn derartig wütend, dass er ihn an den Schultern packt, enger an sich heran zieht. „Es steht dir nicht zu, meine Gefühle zu verspotten, Bruder. Maße dir nicht an, dich zum Richter über meine Emotionen zu machen!“

Loki entkommt ein überraschtes Keuchen, und Thor lässt ihn augenblicklich los, entsetzt über sich selbst. „Verzeih“, murmelt er beschämt, ballt beide Hände zu Fäusten.

„Nein“, sagt Loki, seine Stimme entsetzlich ruhig. Thor starrt ihn durch das Halbdunkel im Zimmer beunruhigt an.

„Ich habe nichts zu verzeihen“, fährt Loki fort, erwidert Thors Blick mit ungewohnter Wärme. „Ich habe dich belogen, ich habe dich von mir gestoßen, und ich begreife nicht, wie du noch immer an deiner Liebe für mich festhalten kannst – aber ich bin dankbar Thor, ob ich es nun begreifen mag oder nicht. Ich ... ich brauche dich.“

Thor ballt seine Hände noch ein wenig fester. „Ich bin nicht an deiner Seite geblieben, weil du mich _brauchst_.“

„Ich weiß“, erwidert Loki schlicht, ein kaum als solches zu erkennendes Lächeln in den Augen. „Ich mag ein unverbesserlicher Narr sein – aber dessen bin ich mir doch bewusst.“

Thor entspannt seine Hände, legt einen Arm um Loki und zieht ihn an sich heran. Es erschreckt ihn ein beinahe, mit welcher Nachgiebigkeit Loki ihn gewähren lässt – und dann erklingt ein energisches Klopfen an der Zimmertür.

Thor runzelt die Stirn, lässt Loki los und schaltet die Nachttischlampe an. „Tretet ein!“

Die Tür öffnet sich, und Jane betritt die Szene, eine Vision in Dunkelblau und Gold – Sternbilder am Nachthimmel. Kurz verharrt sie, die Klinke in der Hand, dann schließt sie die Tür mit einem dumpfen Laut. „Ich werde in dieser Nacht kein Auge zubekommen“, verkündet sie ernst.

Stille tritt ein. Sie zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, wirft Thor einen auffordernden Blick zu. Thor ist nicht völlig klar, was hier von ihm erwartet wird. Er hört Loki leise ausatmen – und es wäre ein Seufzen, wäre der Laut nicht so reich an verständnisvoller Zuneigung.

„Wünschst du, die Nacht in unserer Gesellschaft zu verbringen?“ erkundigt sich Loki höflich bei ihr, und sie schenkt ihm einen Blick voll derartig glühender Dankbarkeit, dass Thor ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken kann.

„Wenn dies dein Verlangen war, Jane, dann hättest du uns dies doch mitteilen können.“

„Eine Dame will ihr Verlangen nicht immer mitteilen müssen“, macht Loki ihn aufmerksam, während Jane zu ihnen unter die Bettdecke schlüpft. „Sie will dazu eingeladen werden.“

Diese Weisheit nimmt Thor derartig in Anspruch, dass er einen Moment braucht, ehe er feststellt, dass Jane sich statt neben ihn, neben Loki ins Bett gelegt hat. Er senkt beide Augenbrauen in unausgesprochener Entrüstung.

Jane zeigt sich davon völlig unbeeindruckt, hauptsächlich, weil sie nicht das Geringste davon mitbekommt. Sie ist viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Loki wieder enger an Thor heran zu drängeln.

„Wenn es nächsten Sommer wieder so heiß wird, machen wir das öfter“, verkündet Jane, noch ehe dieser Prozess ganz abgeschlossen ist, und Thor äußert ein hörbar unzufriedenes Grunzen, wenn er diesen Plan auch nachvollziehen kann. Lokis Körper erhitzt sich niemals übergebührlich, bleibt stets ein wenig kühl.

Aber Jane hat Loki inzwischen derartig dicht an ihn heran geschoben, dass Thor ohne jegliche Mühe seinen Arm über Loki ausstrecken, und seine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte platzieren kann – etwas, das er nur zu gern tut.

„Ich fühle mich ein wenig … beengt“, meldet Loki sich mit leicht gedämpfter Stimme zu Wort. Sein Gesicht ruht an Thors Brust.

Thor blinzelt verständnislos auf ihn hinab. „Als wir Kinder waren, hat dir nichts mehr Freude bereitet, als dich in so viele Betttücher wie möglich einzuwickeln.“

Ein empörtes Funkeln aus dunklen grünen Augen macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass Loki diese Information nicht an Jane weitergegeben haben wollte.

„Es ist lange her, dass wir Kinder waren“, sagt Loki spitz.

„Vielleicht bleiben die Alpträume aus, wenn du dich trotz allem in diese Zeit zurückversetzen kannst“, meldet Jane sich beruhigend zu Wort. Thor schenkt ihr einen dankbaren Blick.

Lokis Stimme erklingt ein weiteres Mal, noch genau so gedämpft, aber deutlich emotionaler. „Bist du deswegen hier? Um über meine Nachtruhe zu wachen?“

Er klingt tatsächlich überrascht. Manchmal zweifelt Thor an Lokis sonst so überragender Intelligenz.

Jane räuspert sich leise, aber ehe sie eine Antwort abgeben kann, fliegt die Tür zu Thors Gemächern auf, und Darcy erscheint im Rahmen, einen Schlafsack in den Armen. „Bevor einer schreit: Ich habe vor, auf dem Fußboden zu schlafen.“

Lokis Kopf ruckt in die Höhe, und er drückt Thor ein Stück von sich weg. „Du wirst dich auf keinen Fall derartig erniedrigen.“

Thor weiß nicht, wen er mehr küssen möchte: Loki oder Darcy. (Oder Jane. Aber Jane, allein schon weil sie seine Herzensdame ist, und er ihr Darcys Präsenz in seinem Leben verdankt, würde einen solchen Wettstreit stets und ohne jede Konkurrenz gewinnen.)

Darcy hat derweil Janes Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis genommen, und hebt anerkennend beide Augenbrauen. „Ich an deiner Stelle hätte direkt Nägel mit Köpfen gemacht, und mich in die Mitte gelegt.“

Jane setzt sich auf und beschreibt eine einladende Geste mit ihrer Rechten. „Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Das Bett ist eindeutig groß genug für vier.“

Darcy nickt. „Natürlich ist es das. Onkel Tony hat’s gekauft.“ Sie lässt ihren Schlafsack zu Boden fallen, und baut sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen neben dem Bett auf. „Ok. Wir sortieren um. Jane nach links, dann Thor, dann Loki, und dann ich.“

Jane zieht ihr eine empörte Schnute. „Aber Loki ist so angenehm kühl. Ich will auch -“

„Du hast regelmäßig Sex mit Thor und somit kein Recht, irgendwelche Einwände zu erheben“, unterbricht Darcy sie brutal. „Ausführung!“

Ein paar Sekunden lang passiert nichts, dann zieht Thor Loki in seine Arme und rollt sich herum, um ihn auf seiner anderen Seite zu deponieren. Loki sieht ein wenig zerzaust aus, als er aus dieser Umarmung auftaucht, und Darcy zupft ihm grinsend die Haare zurecht, ehe sie sich neben ihn legt. „Na bitte.“

„Dein Einfluss auf meinen Bruder ist in hohem Maße beunruhigend“, wispert Loki ihr zu.

Sie grinst noch ein wenig breiter. „Thor wollte lediglich sicher stellen, dass Jane auch in Zukunft kein Recht haben wird, Einwände zu erheben.“

Ein Kissen von Janes Seite des Bettes abgeschossen, macht darauf aufmerksam, dass Jane jedes einzelne Wort gehört hat. Thor, der ebenfalls jedes einzelne Wort gehört hat, streicht Loki über den Kopf. „In der Tat. Ich wünsche dir eine angenehme Nachtruhe, Bruder.“

Loki schenkt ihm ein erschöpftes, aber deswegen nicht weniger ehrliches Lächeln, Darcy knipst die Nachttischlampe aus, und Thor wendet sich Jane zu und schließt sie in seine Arme. Er kann sich nicht sicher sein, ob Loki ihn soeben bewusst seinen Bruder gerufen hat, aber das spielt keine Rolle.

Das Einzige von Bedeutung ist, dass er es getan hat.


	13. Chapter 13

Clint kann nicht schlafen. Das hat nicht das Geringste damit zu tun, dass er Angst vor Alpträumen hätte. Er hat sein ganzes Leben lang Alpträume gehabt, und wenn er sich von so etwas abhalten ließe, wäre er schon längst an Schlaflosigkeit eingegangen.

Aber Phils anhaltende Wut ist zu deutlich spürbar, als dass er neben ihm zur Ruhe kommen könnte. Also ist er in die Küche gegangen, um ein Glas Wasser zu trinken. Denn ein Glas Wasser zu trinken, wenn man nicht schlafen kann, scheint die anerkannte Vorgehensweise zu sein, und Clint ist verzweifelt genug, um einen Versuch zu wagen.

Ihm ist nicht ganz klar, was Wasser an der Situation ändern soll, aber schaden wird es kaum. Er hätte es allerdings wirklich besser wissen sollen, als davon auszugehen, dass er die Küche leer vorfinden würde.

Pepper ist nicht da. Wenn Pepper nicht da ist, geht Tony nie zu normalen Zeiten ins Bett. Dementsprechend steht er mit dem Rücken zur Tür an seiner Kaffeemaschine und ist offenbar damit beschäftigt, einen dreifachen Espresso mit Milchschaum zu krönen.

Er scheint Clint nicht bemerkt zu haben, und Clint, der nicht weiß, ob er Tonys Temperament im Augenblick gewachsen ist, denkt flüchtig darüber nach, sich lautlos zurückzuziehen. Aber das wäre feige.

„Ist es nicht ein wenig spät für Kaffee?“ erkundigt er sich also mit betont durchdringender Stimme – und stellt befriedigt fest, dass er es tatsächlich fertig gebracht hat, Tony zu erschrecken.

Die Tasse in Tonys Hand läuft Gefahr, fallen gelassen zu werden und auf dem spiegelnden Boden zu zerbrechen, aber Tony bekommt sich rechtzeitig unter Kontrolle und dreht sich ruckartig zu Clint um. „Versuchst du, mich umzubringen?“

„Wenn ich das versuchte, wärst du tot, Stark.“

Tony zieht ihm eine Grimasse. „Entzückend. Was tust du um diese Zeit hier, wenn es angeblich zu spät für Kaffee ist? Solltest du nicht Sex mit Phil haben?“

Clint gibt ihm prompt seine Grimasse zurück. „Oh, vielen Dank für die Anteilnahme, aber das geht dich nicht wirklich etwas an.“ Er nimmt sich ein Glas aus dem Geschirr- und eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank. Als er sich wieder zu Tony umdreht, hat dieser ihm den Rücken zugewandt. Etwas an der Haltung seiner Schultern lässt sämtliche Alarmsignale in Clint aufkreischen.

„Hast du Pepper vorhin nicht erreicht?“ entfährt es ihm unwillkürlich.

Tony dreht ihm sein Profil zu. „Huh?“

„Pepper. Du wolltest sie doch nach dem Abendessen anrufen.“

Tonys linke Augenbraue wandert nach oben. „Ich _habe_ sie nach dem Abendessen angerufen.“

Clint mustert ihn von oben nach unten. „Was ist es dann?“

Tonys rechte Augenbraue schließt sich der linken aus purer Solidarität an. „Bitte?“

Clint gestikuliert an ihm auf und ab. „Deine Körperspannung deutet auf Stress.“

„Ich bin ein viel beschäftigter Mann, mit einem faszinierenden Herzleiden, Barton. Ich bin praktisch immer im Stress.“ Tony führt eine allumfassende Geste an seiner eigenen Person aus. „Das hier ist mein Grundzustand.“

Clint zieht seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was hat Pepper gesagt?“

Tony schwingt sich auf die Küchenzeile, während die Kaffeemaschine neben ihm schwer an der Befriedigung seiner Kaffeesucht arbeitet, und bedenkt Clint mit einem halb spöttischen, halb erschöpften Lächeln. „Was hat Pepper zu was gesagt?“

Clint stellt sein Glas und seine Wasserflasche auf den Küchentisch. „Zur Loki-Situation. Zu was sonst?“

Tony seufzt. „Sie hat mich darum gebeten, ihn nicht voreilig auf den Mond zu schießen. Diese Frau hat eine mir unerklärliche Schwäche für Männer mit leichten Persönlichkeitsspaltungen und Vaterkomplexen.“

Clint hofft, dass sein Gesicht nicht preisgibt, dass er Tonys Seitenhieb auf sich selbst durchaus verstanden hat – Tony seufzt und legt den Kopf in den Nacken. „Für gewöhnlich hat sie mit allem Recht. Aber diesmal bin ich mir nicht so sicher.“

Clint schluckt trocken. „Was meinst du?“

Tony starrt an die Küchendecke. „Du hattest diese Träume nicht, ehe er aufgetaucht ist, oder doch? Also muss es an ihm liegen – ob absichtlich oder nicht.“

Clint blinzelt ihn an. „Du willst ihn wegschicken? Meinetwegen?“

Tony schnaubt, senkt den Kopf, sieht ihm in die Augen. „Ich habe das diverse Male angeboten, wie du dich hoffentlich erinnerst. Ich weiß, ich erwecke nicht immer den Eindruck, aber das Wohlbefinden meiner … Mieter, liegt mir manchmal durchaus am Herzen.“

Clint blinzelt, dann starrt er ihn entschlossen an. „Das weiß ich.“

Er sieht den Unglauben in Tonys Augen, sieht ihn einen resignierten Atemzug nehmen, und plötzlich ahnt er, was der Grund für den Stress in Tonys Haltung ist. „Meine Alpträume sind nicht deine Schuld, Stark.“

Tony schnaubt ungeduldig. „Ich hatte dieses Gespräch schon mit unserem Captain, Barton, ich brauche keine Wiederholung.“

Aber Tony sieht müde aus, und verletzt, und Clint weiß, dass etwas nicht stimmt. An Phils Wut kann er nichts ändern, kann nichts sagen oder tun, um die Tatsache zu beeinflussen, dass Loki geschwiegen hat, anstatt sich irgendjemandem anzuvertrauen, dass er -

Clints Augen weiten sich. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es etwas zu bedeuten hat, dann hätte ich mich dem Team anvertraut, Stark. Aber ich dachte, es seien nur … Träume.“

Tony weicht seinem Blick so prompt und so entschlossen aus, dass Clint weiß, dass er den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hat. Er kann nicht recht glauben, dass sein Schweigen tatsächlich etwas ist, das Tony sich selbst anlastet und das ihn verletzt … Aber Tony neigt dazu, sich die Schuld zu geben, selbst wenn er es sich die meiste Zeit nicht anmerken lassen will.

„Phil ist der Einzige, mit dem ich darüber gesprochen habe, weil er … weil er derjenige ist, an dessen Seite ich nach einem solchen Traum aufwache. Er ist derjenige, der … der mit den direkten Nachwirkungen leben muss. Ich wollte niemanden sonst damit belasten. Außer Doktor Scotts natürlich.“

Tony starrt noch immer zu Boden, aber die Spannung in seinen Schultern hat ein wenig nachgelassen. Als er endlich den Kopf hebt, um Clint in die Augen zu sehen, grinst er sogar. „Dann ist es kein Wunder, dass man beim Abendessen Angst davor haben musste, er würde sich ein Beispiel an Bruce in seinen grünen Momenten nehmen, und Loki unangespitzt in den Boden rammen. Du tätest gut daran, deinen Mann daran zu erinnern, dass er nicht wirklich der Einzige ist, der hier unter dir und deinen schillernden Charakterzügen zu leiden hat.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es das ist, was ihn so wütend macht“, erwidert Clint leise, und Tony rutscht von der Küchenzeile, als die Kaffeemaschine ein energisches Röcheln von sich gibt, mit dem sie verkündet, dass die Milchschaumhaube auf seinem Espresso in der Tat royale Ausmaße angenommen hat.

„Ich glaube, Agent Phil kann es nicht leiden, wenn seinem Lieblingsscharfschützen zweimal Gefahr aus der gleichen Richtung droht, und er nicht wirklich etwas dagegen unternehmen kann“, sagt Tony spöttisch, während er seine Tasse zur Hand nimmt.

Clint muss unwillkürlich lächeln, wenn auch ein bisschen gequält. „Ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken.“

„Ich auch nicht“, gibt Tony bereitwillig zu. „Aber es kann schlicht nicht gut für seinen Blutdruck sein, diese Stimmung über längere Zeit durchzuhalten.“

Clint kann sich nicht länger beherrschen. Er macht einen hastigen Schritt auf Tony zu und nimmt ihm seine Tasse weg.

Tony versucht augenblicklich, sie sich wieder anzueignen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du dir dessen bewusst bist, Barton, aber ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn man mir etwas in die Hand drückt – noch viel weniger kann ich es allerdings leiden, wenn man mir meine Sachen wegnimmt.“

Clint ignoriert das und weicht mit einer eleganten Drehung Tonys gierigen Händen aus. Dann stellt er die Tasse beiseite, und zieht Tony in eine etwas abrupte Umarmung. Tony steht schlaff und reglos vor ihm, und Clint nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, schließt die Augen. „Danke, Tony.“

„Wofür?“ erkundigt Tony sich, und wenn man dem Klang seiner Stimme vertrauen kann, dann ist er ein wenig überfordert.

„Fürs Einmischen und … Kümmern“, entgegnet Clint rau – und jetzt erwidert Tony seine Umarmung, reibt ihm behutsam über den Rücken. „Jederzeit, Clint. Jederzeit.“

 

Phil ist noch wach, als Clint zurück ins Schlafzimmer kommt. Clint hat nicht wirklich etwas Anderes erwartet. Phil hat ihn gefragt, wo er hin will, als er das Bett verlassen hat – hat nicht mal so getan, als würde er bereits schlafen.

Seine Augen blicken Clint im Dunkel des Zimmers entgegen, ernst und hellwach, und Clints Schritte, als er auf das Bett zugeht, sind ebenso entschlossen wie ungeduldig.

„Fühlst du dich besser?“ erkundigt Phil sich bei ihm, und Clint nickt, hebt die Bettdecke an und rutscht darunter – rollt sich sofort auf die Seite, schlingt beide Arme um Phil und hält ihn fest.

„Viel besser“, murmelt er in Phils Halsbeuge.

Phil erwidert die Umarmung mit wohltuender Selbstverständlichkeit, aber seine Hände sind etwas weniger sanft als sonst, und Clint presst einen Kuss über Phils beschleunigten Puls. „Ich verstehe, dass du wütend bist“, beginnt er vorsichtig, „und ich weiß, dass du wirklich allen Grund dazu hast – und wenn Loki mir auch nur den geringsten Anlass bieten würde, würde ich ihn wirklich mit Freuden umbringen, aber ...“

„Ich kann dich nicht beschützen“, sagt Phil in die hilflose Stille hinein, die Clints Worten gefolgt ist. „Ich konnte dich immer beschützen. Ich habe alle deine Wunden versorgt. Alle. Nur dieser Bastard macht es mir völlig unmöglich, auch nur das Geringste auszurichten.“

Seine Stimme klingt ebenso frustriert wie wütend, und Clint kneift die Augen zu. Er liebt diesen Mann. „Er macht es nicht mit Absicht, Phil.“

„Wenn ich das tatsächlich glauben könnte, ginge es mir bedeutend besser.“

Clint beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich verbringe eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Doktor Scotts – aber meinst du nicht, dass du ... dass du ihm deswegen nicht glauben willst, weil ... du so weiterhin behaupten kannst, auf ihn wütend zu sein ... anstatt dir einzugestehen, dass es deine eigene Hilflosigkeit ist, die dich so wütend macht?“

Seinen Worten folgt sprachlose Stille, und kurz wird Clint von der Angst überkommen, das absolut und völlig Falsche gesagt zu haben. Dann packt Phil sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsst ihn mit energischer Hingabe.

Als sich ihre Lippen wieder von einander lösen, ist Clint ebenso erregt wie atemlos, und seine Brust hebt sich unter deutlich beschleunigten Atemzügen. „Wofür war der denn?“

Phil, nicht weniger aufgewühlt, lässt eine Hand auf Clints Rücken gleiten, schiebt sie unter sein T-Shirt. „Für deine einfühlsame und entsetzlich korrekte Einschätzung meines Befindens.“

Clint kann ein spontanes Schnurren nicht unterdrücken. „Einfühlsame Männer machen dich an, hn?“

„Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst“, erwidert Phil trocken. „Das muss die Quelle der Weisheit gewesen sein, aus der du dein Glas Wasser bekommen hast.“

Clint presst sein Gesicht prompt zurück in Phils Halsbeuge. „Ich hab kein Wasser getrunken. Ich hab mich mit Tony unterhalten.“

„Ich weigere mich, meine schöne Metapher für Tony Stark abzuwandeln“, erwidert Phil streng, lässt seine Hand ein wenig fester über Clints nackten Rücken streichen. „Du hast Wasser getrunken!“

„Wasser“, wiederholt Clint gehorsam. „Sehr wohl, Sir.“

Phil entkommt ein unterdrückter Fluch, und dann rollt er Clint herum und legt sich auf ihn. Clint kann nicht behaupten, dass ihm die Entwicklung der Dinge nicht gefallen würde.

 

„Ich habe nachgedacht“, wird Natasha am nächsten Morgen von Steve in der Küche empfangen. Sie hat nicht unbedingt gut geschlafen, dementsprechend reagiert sie auf diese Mitteilung nicht allzu enthusiastisch.

Steve, wie üblich schon seit vor dem Sonnenaufgang auf den Beinen, wirkt für ihren Geschmack allzu frisch und aus dem Ei gepellt, und wenn sie nicht bald einen Kaffee bekommt, dann fürchtet sie, dass sie ihm das auch sagen wird.

Welch ein Glück also, dass Bruce, als sei er dazu ausersehen Steve vor ihr zu beschützen, in just diesem Augenblick die Küche betritt. „Guten Morgen.“

Natasha nickt ihm zu, zu müde und zu frustriert, um sich zu einem Lächeln aufzuraffen, und er geht sofort zur Kaffeemaschine hinüber und nimmt sie in Betrieb – beäugt Natasha mit einem wissenden Blick. „Ich habe auch schlecht geschlafen.“

Sie zieht ihm eine entschuldigende Grimasse.

„Ich habe nachgedacht“, wiederholt Steve geduldig.

Bruce ist augenblicklich höfliche Aufmerksamkeit. „Ja?“

Steve macht ein schrecklich ernstes Gesicht. „Woher wissen wir, dass Clint und Loki tatsächlich die Vergangenheit des jeweils Anderen träumen? Ich will ihnen ja durchaus zugestehen, dass ihre Träume so _wirken_ , als seien sie fremde Erinnerungen – aber können sie nicht ebenso gut nichts weiter als Auswüchse ihres Unterbewusstseins sein? Das haben sie schließlich selber lange genug geglaubt.“

Bruce blinzelt ihn fasziniert an, und Natasha tut es augenblicklich leid, dass sie ihm nicht schon beim ersten Anlauf zugehört hat. Manchmal fällt es unglaublich schwer, nicht zu vergessen, dass Steve weit mehr ist als nur Balsam für die Augen.

„Das“, sagt Bruce schließlich, „ist eine ausgezeichnete Frage.“ Er reicht Natasha einen extra starken Kaffee, und sie reagiert mit angemessener Dankbarkeit. „Wir werden sie dazu bringen müssen, sich gegenseitig von ihren Träumen zu erzählen, und sie auf Wahrheitsgehalt miteinander abzugleichen.“

„Das wird Clint nicht gefallen“, merkt Natasha leise an.

Bruce wiegt leicht den Kopf hin und her. „Sei dir da nicht so sicher. Loki hat gesagt, seine Träume handeln von Clint _und_ Phil.“

Sie sehen einander an, und als Natasha das kleine Lächeln in Bruces Augen entdeckt, kann sie ein Schmunzeln nicht zurück halten. „Na gut“, gibt sie zu. „Diesen Aspekt habe ich nicht bedacht. Ich schätze, unter Berücksichtigung sämtlicher Faktoren wird Clint sich nicht ganz so abgeneigt zeigen.“

„Ich zeige mich nie abgeneigt“, behauptet Clint und zieht Phil mit sich in die Küche. „Es sei denn natürlich, es geht um Spinat. Spinat kann ich nicht ausstehen.“

„Spinat ist gesund“, macht Bruce ihn sanft aufmerksam. „Abgesehen davon hast du die Spinattaschen, die Steve letzte Woche gemacht hat, mit sichtlichem Enthusiasmus in dich reingestopft.“

„Da war Spinat drin?!“

Bruce und Phil tauschen einen leidgeprüften Blick, Steve räuspert sich leise. „Da war Spinat drin.“

Clint lässt sich kraftlos auf seinen üblichen Küchenstuhl sinken. „Wieso hat mich niemand gewarnt? Wie konntet ihr zulassen, dass ich das Zeug esse?“

„Es hat dir geschmeckt“, erinnert Bruce ihn geduldig.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was ich da esse, hätte es mir nicht geschmeckt“, behauptet Clint prompt.

Steve sieht ebenso prompt ein wenig beleidigt aus.

„Wer hat unseren Sonnenschein verstimmt?“ Darcy marschiert in die Küche, zerzauster als jemals zuvor, und in einen brandneuen, apfelgrünen Morgenmantel gehüllt.

„Unseren was?“ erkundigt Clint sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Unseren Sonnenschein“, wiederholt sie mit dem passenden sonnigen Grinsen. „Steve.“

„Clint hat sich über seine Spinattaschen mokiert“, eröffnet Natasha ihr und nimmt einen genüsslichen Schluck Kaffee.

„Och, Clint, nein! Wie konntest du? Die waren fabelhaft!“ Mit diesen Worten tritt Darcy an Natashas Seite und streckt auffordernd die Hand aus. Natasha reicht ihr ihre Tasse mit der größten Selbstverständlichkeit überhaupt. Clint mustert die Beiden fasziniert und bedankt sich bei Bruce, als dieser ihm seinen eigenen Kaffee auf den Tisch stellt.

„Ich mag keinen Spinat“, rechtfertigt er sich ein wenig verspätet.

„Quatsch“, schmettert Darcy diesen Einwand ab. „Du weißt weder, was du magst, noch, was gut für dich ist.“

„Weiß ich wohl. Phil ist extrem gut für mich!“

„Phil zählt nicht, der ist ein Halbgott von einem Mann und demzufolge extrem gut für so ziemlich jeden. Ähnlich wie unser Sonnenschein. Spinat hingegen muss man erst besser kennen und schätzen lernen, um seine Vorzüge zu erkennen. Wie Loki zum Beispiel. Und wie es der Zufall will, sind sogar beide irgendwie grün.“

„Du scheinst sehr gut geschlafen zu haben“, merkt Bruce an und gibt keinerlei Kommentar zu Darcys Farbentheorie ab. Phil und Steve tauschen derweil konsternierte Blicke milder Verwirrung.

Darcy unternimmt den zum Scheitern verurteilten Versuch, ihre Haare zu ordnen, indem sie mit den Fingern ihrer freien Hand hindurch fährt, und zwinkert Bruce zu. „Ich habe mit Loki geschlafen.“

Bleierne Stille erfüllt die Küche.

Darcy gibt Natasha seelenruhig ihren Kaffee zurück. „Und mit Thor. Und Jane. Niemand ist zu Schaden gekommen.“

Steve, seine Ohren hochrot, räuspert sich verhalten. „Ist irgend etwas ... Bemerkenswertes vorgefallen?“

Darcys linke Augenbraue hebt sich zu einem anzüglichen Bogen, und ihre Lippen spitzen sich zu einer koketten Schnute. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, worauf Sie hinaus wollen, Captain Rogers.“

Steve wird durch Tonys Eintreten davor bewahrt, eine Antwort abgeben zu müssen.

„Wenn hier jemand mit Steve flirtet, dann bin das ich“, verkündet der Herr des Hauses, während er die Küche auf eine Art und Weise betritt, die an eine zu Allem entschlossene Rennschnecke erinnert. Offenbar kommt er direkt aus der Werkstatt.

Steve und Bruce werfen einen einzigen Blick auf seine ölverschmierte Person, dann deuten auch schon zwei autoritäre Zeigefinger gen Küchentür. „Raus! Duschen!“

Tony wirft einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf seine Kaffeemaschine.

„Dein Kaffee wird für dich bereit stehen, sobald du zurück bist“, verspricht Bruce ihm beruhigend – in einem Tonfall, als rede er mit einem schmollenden Kleinkind.

Steve, der wesentlich resolutere Elternteil, geht auf Tony zu, fasst ihn an den Schultern und schiebt ihn rückwärts vor sich aus der Küche. „Du hast mir versprochen, du würdest nicht die ganze Nacht in der Werkstatt verbringen“, hören sie seine verklingende Stimme – und dann Tonys Antwort. „Hab ich auch nicht! Ich war zwischendurch in der Küche und hab mir Kaffee gemacht!“

„Ich warte nur darauf, dass Steve damit anfängt, ihn persönlich ins Bett zu bringen“, merkt Natasha trocken an. Clint entkommt ein amüsiertes Schnorcheln, das er eilig mit einem Räuspern zu tarnen versucht. Ihn trifft ein besorgter Blick aus aufmerksamen grünen Augen. „Hast du gut geschlafen?“

Er nickt ihr zu. „Überraschend gut.“

Ihre Brust hebt sich unter einem erleichterten Seufzen. „Wenigstens einer.“

Er blickt sich ein wenig nervös in der Küche um, registriert Bruces müde Augen und duckt leicht den Kopf. „Ich wollte euch keine Sorgen machen.“

Natasha streckt ihre Hand über den Tisch aus, und er ergreift sie ganz automatisch. „Wissen wir“, sagt sie ruhig. „Ändert nichts.“

„Weil sie dich lieb haben“, ergänzt Darcy für den Fall, dass Clint da nicht von allein drauf kommt.

Er bedenkt sie mit einem liebenswürdigen Grinsen. „Du scheinst dir keine besonders großen Sorgen um mich gemacht zu haben.“

Darcy ist eben dabei, Bruce mit sanfter Gewalt vor der Kaffeemaschine wegzudrängeln, und wirft Clint einen Blick über ihre Schulter zu, reckt entschlossen das Kinn. „Meine Zuneigung äußert sich weitaus produktiver. Ich habe vor, dich zu küssen, sobald mein Kaffee fertig ist.“

Clint schnorchelt ein weiteres Mal – Phil setzt sein strengstes Agentengesicht auf. „Ich muss entschieden protestieren.“

„Protestier soviel du willst, dein Mann kriegt nen Kuss von mir“, flötet Darcy mit respektlosem Unterton. „Aber wenn du willst, kannst du auch einen haben.“

„Es tut dir ganz eindeutig nicht gut, deine Nächte in göttlicher Gesellschaft zu verbringen“, merkt Natasha beiläufig an und erhebt sich von ihrem Platz. „Wer ist heute eigentlich für die Brötchen verantwortlich, jetzt, da Steve und Tony vermutlich zusammen duschen?“

Clint, der soeben seine Tasse vom Tisch gehoben hat und gerade einen genüsslichen Schluck Kaffee samt Sirup nehmen wollte, spuckt diesen beinahe über den Tisch. Er hustet anklagend. „Tasha!“

„Was? Ich wette mit dir um fünfzig Dollar, dass Steve das Badezimmer nicht verlassen hat und Tony jetzt eine belehrende Rede über die unbestreitbaren Vorzüge regelmäßigen Schlafes hält – während Tony duscht.“ Sie hebt ihren Blick gen Zimmerdecke. „JARVIS?“

 _Derlei Informationen weiter zu geben, gehört nicht zu meinen Aufgaben._ erwidert JARVIS streng. Man kann sein Naserümpfen praktisch hören.

Clint seufzt. „Das ist der Beweis. Du hast total Recht, Tasha.“

„Ich hab immer Recht“, gibt sie gelassen zurück. Seine Antwort besteht aus einem anerkennenden Zwinkern.

„Mein Kaffee ist fertig“, verkündet Darcy zufrieden. „Jetzt kriegt ihr eure Küsse.“

„Ich kann’s kaum erwarten“, murmelt Phil mit einem derartig ironischen Unterton, dass Darcy darauf mit einem strengen Blick und extra gespitzten Lippen reagiert, als sie ihm einen hallenden Kuss auf die Wange pflanzt.

Seine Miene gibt nicht das Geringste preis, aber als Darcy sich wieder aufrichtet, tauschen sie einen flüchtigen Blick, der Clint überraschend eloquent darüber informiert, dass Phil diesen Zuneigungsbeweis durchaus zu schätzen weiß. Darcy reagiert darauf mit einem Gesicht, das derartig bar jeglicher Emotion ist, dass Clint fast eine Gänsehaut bekommt.

Er ist regelrecht entsetzt. „Phil hat dir Agentengesichter beigebracht!“

„Natürlich hat er das“, erwidert Darcy würdevoll. „Ich bin seine Assistentin. Ich muss sowas können. Und jetzt präsentier mir doch bitte deine herrlich stoppelige Wange, damit ich auch dich küssen kann, Fälkchen.“

„Ich dachte, wir hätten darüber gesprochen, dass ich es nicht mag, wenn du mich Fälkchen nennst“, empört er sich grummelnd.

„Ach Unsinn, du magst das“, gibt sie schnippisch zurück. „Genau wie Spinat.“ Und damit greift sie sich sein Gesicht und küsst ihn.

Clint überkommt das ominöse Gefühl, dass er es in Zukunft nicht nur über sich ergehen lassen wird, auf diesen schrecklichen Kosenamen zu hören ... er wird außerdem weit mehr Spinat zu essen bekommen, als ihm gefallen könnte.

Clint wird von diesen deprimierenden Gedanken abgelenkt, als Thor eine wie üblich komatöse Jane in die Küche trägt, Loki in seinem Kielwasser.

„Hat Jane eure Gruppenaktivitäten der vergangenen Nacht nicht vertragen?“ erkundigt Clint sich mit einem anzüglichem Unterton, der einfach mal komplett an Thor abprallt.

„Es verlangt sie lediglich nach Kaffee“, erklärt er ernsthaft. „Ihr fehlt nichts.“

Clint wirft einen leidenden Blick in Richtung Loki, und ist einigermaßen überrascht, dort tatsächlich auf ein kleines, heimliches Grinsen zu treffen. Offenbar tut es der alten Miesmuschel richtiggehend gut, neben Darcy aufzuwachen.

Clint kann das nachvollziehen. „Ich möchte behaupten, es verlangt sie außerdem nach Brötchen“, sagt er mit einem heimlichen Seitenblick auf Tasha. „Aber auf die werden wir verzichten müssen.“

Janes Kopf ruckt in die Höhe. „Woah?“

„Keine Brötchen“, bestätigt Phil bierernst. „Weil Tony und Steve zusammen duschen.“

Thor sieht passender Weise aus wie vom Blitz getroffen, Jane ist offenbar auf einen Schlag hellwach, ganz ohne Kaffee – Loki blinzelt und blinzelt und blinzelt.

Clint setzt Phil umgehend und äußerst energisch darüber in Kenntnis, dass er ihn liebt. Phil wendet ihm den Kopf zu, sieht ihm in die Augen, lächelt. „Ja, ich weiß.“

 

Natasha hat sich großzügig bereit erklärt, an diesem Morgen die Brötchen zu besorgen, und Thor hat ihr unverzüglich Geleit angeboten. Kurz sah es aus, als würde Natasha dieses Angebot als beleidigend auffassen. Dann hat Darcy darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass allzu engstirniger Feminismus keinerlei Chance gegen Thors überirdische Ritterlichkeit habe, und Natasha hat sich großmütig einverstanden erklärt.

Dementsprechend verbleiben Clint, Phil und Bruce allein mit Darcy, Loki und Jane in der Küche. Es ist eine etwas ungewohnte Mischung, aber dessen ungeachtet kommt keinesfalls das Gefühl von Unbehagen auf, das vielleicht zu erwarten gewesen wäre.

Jane, die nach ihrem frühmorgendlichen Schrecken einen schweren Rückfall gen Lethargie hatte, hält sich an einer Tasse Kaffee fest und blinzelt eulenhaft ins Leere, während Darcy und Clint damit beschäftigt sind, den Tisch zu decken. Bruce und Phil machen Obstsalat für drei bis sechs Personen – und Loki beobachtet sie.

Noch vor zwei Wochen hätte Clint sich unter seinen Augen unwohl und vielleicht sogar ein wenig reizbar gefühlt. Heute ist er dazu in der Lage, die milde Verwunderung in Lokis Blick zu entdecken, und seine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Ich nehme an, in Asgard habt ihr Handlanger für sowas?“

Loki neigt leicht den Kopf. „In der Tat. Aber ich glaube zu begreifen, dass euch diese niedere Tätigkeit mit Freude zu erfüllen scheint. Darf ich ebenfalls assistieren?“

Clint tauscht einen faszinierten Blick mit Darcy. „Was hast du letzte Nacht mit ihm angestellt, Weib?“

Ihrer Kehle entkommt ein Glucksen. „Ihn liebevoll an meinen Busen gedrückt – was sonst?“

Loki muss sich sichtliche Mühe geben, dieses Zwischenspiel zu ignorieren. Aber er äußert keinen Kommentar, kommt auf die Füße und blickt Darcy abwartend an.

„Rührei“, beschließt sie spontan. „Clint, zeig unserer Schneekönigin, wie man Rührei macht!“

Clint öffnet seinen Mund und schließt ihn wieder, als er die unsichere Falte zwischen Lokis Brauen ausmacht. Er schluckt einen etwaigen Protest hinunter. „Ok, kein Problem. Rührei.“

Er greift sich das entscheidende Küchenutensil. „Das hier“, klärt er Loki auf. „Ist eine Pfanne. Nimm.“

Er hält sie Loki entgegen, sieht Loki den Griff umfassen, lässt los – und die Pfanne landet mit einem durchdringenden Knall auf dem Küchenfußboden. Jane fällt vor Schreck fast vom Stuhl. Darcy äußert ein hoch frequentiertes Quieken und springt einen Schritt zur Seite und in Bruce hinein, der sie geistesgegenwärtig auffängt. Clint tauscht einen hastigen Blick mit Phil, dann macht er unwillkürlich einen Schritt auf Loki zur, der sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an die Schulter gefasst hat.

„Shit“, entfährt es Clint leise. „Dein Arm. An den hab ich überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht.“

Phil taucht prompt an der besagten Schulter auf, macht jedoch keinerlei Anstalten, Loki anzufassen.

Loki hebt einen Blick voll zynischer Selbstverachtung zu Clint an. „Ich auch nicht.“ Er lässt seine Schulter los, streckt den Arm ein wenig von sich und öffnet und schließt seine Hand ein paar Mal hintereinander. Es bereitet ihm sichtliche Schmerzen.

Clint macht einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, umfasst Lokis Handgelenk mit seiner linken und streckt den Arm, legt seine rechte Hand an Lokis Schulter. „Hat Tasha schon angefangen, dich Übungen machen zu lassen?“

Darcy hebt die Pfanne vom Fußboden auf und antwortet für Loki. „Sie meinte, es sei noch ein wenig zu früh.“

„Hm“, macht Clint nachdenklich, dreht Lokis Handgelenk nach links, dann nach rechts. „Die Wunde ist soweit verheilt. Die Muskeln und Nerven sollten leichte Beanspruchung vertragen können.“

Er wird sich bewusst, dass Loki ihn anstarrt. „Was? Tut’s zu weh? Wenn du dich noch viel länger schonst, wird dir der Arm aus Protest gleich ganz abfallen.“

Lokis Blick senkt sich auf den Punkt, wo Clints Hand um sein Handgelenk liegt, und Clint wird bewusst, wo das Problem liegt. „Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich dich anfasse“, macht er Loki ungeduldig aufmerksam.

„Kaum“, gibt Loki leise zu. „Es fühlt sich dennoch überraschend befriedigend an.“

Phil, der sich bisher mit bewundernswerter Gemütsruhe zurückgehalten hat, räuspert sich an dieser Stelle mit Nachdruck. Clint zieht endlich seine Hand von Loki zurück, wendet seinen Kopf und sieht Phil in die Augen.

„Mehr Befriedigung wird’s von mir nicht geben“, stellt er klar, nimmt Darcy die Pfanne ab und stellt sie auf den Herd und schaltet die entsprechende Herdplatte an. „Komm her, du einarmiger Bandit, Phil wird dir jetzt beibringen, wie man mit einer Hand Eier aufschlägt.“

„Werde ich das?“ erkundigt sich Phil mit sanftem Tadel in der Stimme. Clint sieht keine Wut in seinen Augen, allerhöchstens eine Andeutung von Unwillen. Eine Emotion, die Clint nachvollziehen kann, aber wenn sie nicht bald damit anfangen, sich mit Loki zu befassen, wird diese grässliche Situation nie ein Ende haben. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Phil das genau so gut weiß wie er selbst, höchstwahrscheinlich sogar sehr viel besser.

Dementsprechend nickt er nachdrücklich. „Und wie du das wirst. Bruce kann allein Obstsalat machen. Er hat das total im Griff.“

„Nicht, worauf ich hinaus wollte“, erwidert Phil mit einem unter den gegebenen Umständen seltsam entspannten Lächeln. Aber er macht keine Anstalten, sich das Messer wieder anzueignen, mit dem er eben noch Äpfel aufgeschnitten hat, sondern geht zum Kühlschrank und nimmt eine Packung Eier heraus.

Loki blickt ihm derartig nervös entgegen, dass Phil sich versucht fühlt zu lächeln. Ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht könnte kaum panischer dreinblicken.

„Ich beiße nicht“, macht er Loki mit charakteristisch mildem Spott in der Stimme aufmerksam.

„Richtig“, stimmt Clint fröhlich bei. „Sowas macht nur Tasha. _Und_ sie zieht an den Haaren.“

Steve und Tony betreten die Küche gerade rechtzeitig, um Phil Loki erklären zu hören, dass das Wichtigste ein entspanntes Handgelenk sei.

Tony macht prompt ein Gesicht, als sei Weihnachten um diverse Wochen vorverlegt worden, öffnet den Mund – und wird brutal von Clint gestoppt. „Denk nicht mal dran, Stark.“

„Aber er hat gesagt -“, setzt er an, und Clint fährt ihm ein weiteres Mal in die Parade. „Habe ich gehört. Und du wirst niemanden in dieser Küche durch unanständige Bemerkungen in Verlegenheit bringen. Apropos: Hat Steve dir den Rücken geschrubbt, als ihr zusammen geduscht habt?“

Tony blinzelt ihn unschuldig an. „Woher weißt du, dass wir zusammen geduscht haben?“

Clint weitet perplex die Augen, dann macht ihn Steves vorwurfsvolles „ _Tony_ “ darauf aufmerksam, dass Tony im Begriff ist, ihm einen Bären aufzubinden. Er hätte es gleich wissen müssen. Nichts an Tony Stark ist unschuldig. NICHTS.

„Er hat angefangen“, rechtfertigt Tony sich schnippisch und wirft einen suchenden Blick in die Runde. „Wo sind Natasha und Thor?“

„Brötchen holen“, erwidert Bruce und reicht ihm den versprochenen Kaffee.

Tony grinst und wirft Steve einen betont spöttelnden Blick zu. „Jetzt können wir nur hoffen, dass sie an deinen Apfelkuchen denken.“

Steve blinzelt unbeeindruckt zurück. „Zur Not backe ich selber einen.“

Tony zieht ihm eine Schnute. „Du machst wesentlich weniger Spaß, seit du auf alles eine Antwort weißt.“

Ein vage beunruhigendes Glitzern schleicht sich in Steves blaue Augen. „Dafür schrubbe ich dir beim Duschen den Rücken.“

Tony lacht hilflos in seine Kaffeetasse, Clint ertappt sich bei einem hingerissenen Grinsen. Er kann sich nicht helfen. Er _mag_ es, wenn Mama und Papa miteinander flirten.

Dann findet er sich mit einem Mal im Zentrum von Steves ernsthaftestem Blick wieder. Er stellt sich automatisch gerade hin. „Was? Was hab ich gemacht?“

Steve räuspert sich nervös, reibt sich mit der Rechten den Nacken. „Es geht um ... um eure Träume.“

Loki hält darin inne, ein Ei aufschlagen zu wollen, und wendet sich zu ihm um. „Ja?“ fragt er vorsichtig.

Steve blickt ein wenig unbehaglich drein. „Ich fürchte, ich muss euch darum bitten, eure Träume miteinander zu teilen – Damit wir sichergehen können, dass sie tatsächlich das sind, von dem wir augenblicklich ausgehen, das sie sind.“

Loki weitet alarmiert die Augen, wird tatsächlich ein wenig rot. Clint ist sich lediglich eines milden Widerwillens bewusst. „Muss das sein?“ erkundigt er sich missmutig.

„Ich fürchte ja“, entgegnet Steve mit schuldbewusstem Unterton. „Ihr müsst es nicht öffentlich machen, wenn ihr nicht wollt – aber ich halte es für ... vernünftig.“

„Ich war in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht vernünftig“, gibt Clint trocken zurück. „Öfter mal was Neues.“


	14. Chapter 14

„Wie – heute keine Elektroden?“ Clint weitet die Augen in gespieltem Entsetzen und platziert in theatralischer Manier beide Hände über seinem Herzen. „Aber ich hatte mich auf die Elektroden gefreut! Hab mir extra die Brust rasiert!“

Er sitzt auf Bruces Labortisch, und kann sich seine gute Laune selbst nicht so wirklich erklären. Sie muss damit zusammenhängen, dass er Bruce derartig uneingeschränktes Vertrauen entgegen bringt.

„Ich bin sicher, Phil wird das gebührend zu schätzen wissen“, erwidert Bruce gelassen. „Aber das ändert nicht das Geringste daran, dass ich deine Brust heute nicht mit Elektroden bekleben werde.“

Clints linker Mundwinkel hebt sich ganz unwillkürlich. „Sondern?“

„Heute“, beginnt Bruce mit philisterhaftem Unterton, „werde ich deine Hirnströme messen.“

Clints Augenbrauen schießen in die Höhe. „Ich werde mir _nicht_ den Kopf rasieren. Ich verspüre nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, als Professor Xavier Double durchgehen zu können.“

„Ganz so weit wird es nicht kommen müssen“, beruhigt Bruce ihn mit warmer Stimme. „Tony hat einen ... Hut gebaut.“

„Ich bin keineswegs beruhigt“, erwidert Clint spitz, herrlich sicher in dem Wissen, dass Tony sich augenblicklich in seiner Werkstatt aufhält und dank der betörenden Weisen AC/DCs niemals von dieser gotteslästerlichen Bemerkung erfahren wird.

Immer vorausgesetzt, JARVIS verrät ihn nicht, natürlich.

Loki sitzt neben Clint auf dem Labortisch und wirkt übergebührlich aus der Fassung gebracht. Da Clint mit ihm und Bruce allein ist, und Darcy diesmal nicht für derartige Tätigkeiten zur Verfügung steht, fühlt er sich tatsächlich bemüßigt, ihn zu beruhigen. „Tonys Hut wird ganz sicher funktionieren“, hört er sich selbst sagen. „Tonys Spielzeug funktioniert immer.“

Loki lächelt flüchtig und ein kleinwenig gequält. „Es ist nicht die Funktionstüchtigkeit des wissenschaftlichen Zubehörs, die ich in Zweifel ziehe.“

„Dein Hirn hat dich bisher überraschend weit gebracht“, gibt Clint ungerührt zurück. „Schreib es nicht zu früh ab.“

Loki lächelt ein weiteres Mal, etwas weniger gequält, und Clint hat einen gleißenden Geistesblitz. „Wir könnten uns die Zeit mit einer kleinen Märchenstunde vertreiben. Uns von unseren Träumen erzählen.“ Er wirft Bruce einen fragenden Blick zu. „Das ist doch ok?“

Bruce lächelt und nickt, befestigt sanft die von Tony konstruierte Vorrichtung auf Clints Kopf „Völlig ok.“

Clint dreht sich prompt zu Loki um und zieht ein Bein auf den Labortisch. Tonys Hut ist nicht einmal sonderlich unbequem. „Soll ich anfangen?“

Loki blickt ihn an, und diesmal lässt er das Lächeln weg und sieht einfach nur gequält aus. Es könnte damit zusammenhängen, dass er gerade seinen eigenen Hut von Bruce aufgesetzt bekommt. Clint weiß nicht, wo sein Problem liegt. Der Hut ist immer noch unauffälliger als Lokis Helm und sicherlich wesentlich bequemer.

„Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden“, erwidert Loki leise, während er leicht den Kopf hin und her bewegt und vergeblich versucht, an seiner eigenen Stirn vorbei zu starren, um herauszufinden, wie er aussieht. Es lässt ihn schrecklich menschlich wirken.

Clint nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, dann beginnt er zu reden. Er erzählt von seinem ersten Traum, von seinem Fall durchs Dunkel, davon, dass er vergessen hatte, wer er ist ... sieht das Echo seiner eigenen Angst in Lokis Augen reflektiert.

Loki deutet schließlich ein Nicken an. „Mein Gedächtnis ist verwirrt, was diese Zeit betrifft, aber ich glaube, dass es sich in der Tat so abgespielt hat. Ich kann ... kann mir allerdings nicht völlig sicher sein.“

Clint runzelt die Stirn. „Das ist jetzt irgendwie blöd. Dann wirst du mir von meiner Vergangenheit erzählen müssen, damit wir sicher gehen können, dass zumindest in der Richtung alles ... äh ... ok ist.“

Nichts ist ok, weder in Clints Vergangenheit, noch der Umstand, dass Loki sich damit herumquälen und davon erzählen muss. Aber Clint hat sich überwinden und Doktor Scotts praktisch jedes Detail berichten müssen, dementsprechend hat Loki nicht wirklich eine Ausrede.

Clint sieht Loki trocken schlucken und zieht eine ungeduldige Grimasse. „Ach komm – so schlimm ist meine Vergangenheit jetzt auch nicht. Such dir halt ne angenehmere Erinnerung aus.“

Clint weiß, dass Loki weiß, was er hier tut. Es ist überraschend erleichternd, sich derartig verstellen zu können, und trotzdem die Sicherheit zu haben, verstanden und durchschaut zu werden.

Phil kann das genau so gut – im Prinzip sogar besser. Er hatte nie derartigen Einblick in Clints Unterbewusstsein. Mit Lokis Reaktion auf eine derartige Aufforderung hat Clint allerdings beim besten Willen nicht gerechnet.

Lokis Blick schnellt in die Höhe, und seine Wangen nehmen ein hektisches Rot an. Clint zieht beide Augenbrauen zusammen. „So angenehme Erinnerungen hab ich gar nicht, dass sie so eine Reaktion rechtfertigen würden.“

Loki beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, senkt wieder den Blick. „Chile“, sagt er heiser, und Clint läuft auf einen Schlag knallrot an. In Chile ist nicht das Geringste passiert. Er hat nicht mal den Hitzschlag bekommen, den er Phil angedroht hatte. Aber er hat tagelang in seinem Nest gesessen und sich die Zeit mit schmutzigen Phantasien über Phil und seine Krawatten vertrieben.

„Krawatten“, fügt Loki dann auch mit peinlich berührtem Unterton hinzu.

„Das ist nie passiert!“ stellt Clint nachdrücklich klar, und Loki blinzelt ihn an. „Dessen bin ich mir bewusst“, sagt er leise. „Nichtsdestotrotz ist es ... angenehmer, als diverse andere meiner ... deiner Erinnerungen.“

Kurz sieht Loki schrecklich verwirrt, um nicht so sagen komplett aus der Fassung gebracht aus, und Clint wirft Bruce einen verzweifelten Blick zu. „Reicht das nicht? Ist das nicht Beweis genug?“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Steve der Austausch von Stichworten genügen wird“, erwidert Bruce nachdenklich. „Aber wir können ihn fragen.“

Clint stöhnt gequält auf. „Bloß nicht. Am Ende will er noch wissen, was an Chile und Krawatten so besonders ist – und dann bin ich Schuld, wenn er an Ort und Stelle implodiert. Nein danke.“

Er wirft Loki einen auffordernden Blick zu. „Erzähl mir eine Geschichte – mindestens eine. Los.“

Lokis Stirn runzelt sich in einer hilflosen Grimasse, aber dann schleicht sich eine gewisse Entschlossenheit in seine Augen. „Jakutsk“, sagt er dann vorsichtig, schließt die Augen und spricht tastend weiter. „Dort hast du Agentin Romanov zum ersten Mal gesehen. Du hast ... hast sie mehrere Tage lang beschattet – und dann hast du Phil gesagt, dass du sie nicht töten willst, dass ... dass sie es nicht verdient. Dass sie ein wertvoller Gewinn für SHIELD sein könnte.“

Clint bekommt unwillkürlich eine Gänsehaut, weil Loki _Phil_ sagt und nicht _Agent Coulson_ , aber Loki spricht weiter, ehe Clint eine dahingehende Bemerkung machen könnte.

„Phil hat ... er hat dir vorgeworfen, du seiest ihren ... ihren weiblichen Reizen erlegen“, sagt er heiser. „Er hat dich darum gebeten, sie objektiv zu betrachten – nicht mit ... dich nicht von ihrem Äußeren täuschen zu lassen.“

Er hält einen Moment inne, und Clint weiß, was kommt, hält die Luft an.

„Du wolltest ihm sagen, dass Natashas Äußeres dich nicht im Entferntesten interessiert, dass ihre weiblichen Reize niemals von solchem Interesse für dich sein könnten – dass er derjenige ist, den du willst, der dich wahnsinnig macht.“

Lokis Wimpern erzittern sachte, Clint sieht die Röte in seine Wangen zurückkehren, und er begreift endlich, was es bedeutet, dass Loki sich an diese Zeit _erinnert_ – dass er genau weiß, was Clint damals _empfunden_ hat.

„Du hast es ihm nicht gesagt“, fährt Loki fort. „Stattdessen hast du ihn gebeten, dir zuzuhören – und das hat er. Das hat er immer.“ Die letzten Worte klingen ein wenig atemlos, und Clint reißt die Augen auf, starrt Loki fassungslos an.

Wenn Clint nicht alles täuscht, dann klingt Lokis Stimme verdächtig tränenerstickt.

„Es war nicht so schrecklich dramatisch, wie du es darstellst“, murmelt er überfordert.

Loki schlägt die Augen zu ihm auf, und seine Augen sind in der Tat verdächtig feucht, aber es fließen gottlob keine Tränen. Clint hätte keine Ahnung, wie er darauf reagieren sollte.

„Ich denke, ich weiß jetzt, warum das Zepter nach seinem Leben verlangt hat“, sagt Loki mit überraschend fester Stimme. „Es wollte dein Herz mit Phils vereinen.“

Clint ballt unwillkürlich beide Hände zu Fäusten, beißt die Zähne zusammen. „Behauptest du gerade, dass deine Attacke auf Phil meine Schuld war?“ knurrt er fassungslos.

„Keinesfalls“, erwidert Loki sofort, und Clint muss sich zwingen, seine Finger wieder zu entspannen. „Aber das Zepter ist ein Gegenstand der Magie ... und Magie ist stets etwas Lebendiges, verfügt immer über ein eigenes Bewusstsein, einen eigenen Willen, selbst wenn sie sich einem fremden beugt. Und das Zepter hatte dein Herz berührt – war sich deines Verlangens bewusst. In meinen Händen jedoch ... Es konnte deinen Wunsch nicht umsetzen, konnte ihn mir nicht auf eine Weise verständlich machen, die ich begriffen hätte.“

Er atmet tief durch. „Es tut mir so schrecklich leid.“

Clint mustert ihn düster. „Ja, weil du jetzt ganz genau weißt, wie sich die Konsequenzen anfühlen.“

Lokis Augen nehmen einen suchenden Ausdruck an. „Ja“, erwidert er verwirrt. „Natürlich aus diesem Grund. Ich kann nicht bestreiten, dass es mir in der Vergangenheit ganz entschieden an Empathie gemangelt hat.“

Die simple Aufrichtigkeit in seiner Stimme macht es Clint praktisch unmöglich, an seiner Wut festzuhalten. Er sinkt ein wenig in sich zusammen.

„Agent Coulson ist ein guter Mann“, sagt Loki wie zu sich selbst. „Das weiß ich jetzt so gut wie kaum jemand sonst.“ Verzweiflung, Bedauern und Schuld gleiten in rascher Folge über Lokis Gesicht, und Clint tauscht einen alarmierten Blick mit Bruce. „Es ist nicht immer unbedingt einfach, mit der Erinnerung daran zu leben, ihn attackiert zu haben.“ Er schluckt. „Oder mit der, deinen Willen manipuliert und gebrochen zu haben.“

Clint, der mit Erinnerungen an diverse Auftragsmorde leben muss, hat eine gefestigte Ahnung, was in Loki vor sich geht. Er kann nicht entscheiden, ob es einfacher ist, mit dem Bedauern über die Schuld am Tod dieser Opfer leben zu müssen – oder sich tagtäglich mit ihnen konfrontiert zu sehen.

Er fürchtet fast, dass Loki es tatsächlich schwerer hat. Clint kann seine Taten verdrängen, kann zumindest versuchen, sie zu vergessen.

Loki wird jeden Tag aufs Neue mit den seinen konfrontiert.

 

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du mich hierzu überredet hast.“ Tony, völlig entgegen Clints Überzeugung, befindet sich schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr in seiner Werkstatt. Er sitzt in seiner Limousine, Darcy neben sich, und einen Welpen auf dem Schoß.

Besagter Welpe blickt aus seelenvollen blauen Augen zu ihm auf und leckt ihm die Fingerspitzen.

„Ich musste dich überhaupt nicht überreden“, stellt Darcy würdevoll klar. „Ich musste bloß Steves entzücktes Grinsen beschreiben, wenn er diese Beiden zu Gesicht bekommt, und du warst augenblicklich für meine Sache gewonnen.“

Darcy hält ebenfalls einen Welpen auf dem Schoß, und weit davon entfernt, irgendjemanden seelenvoll anzusehen, hechelt ihrer aufgeregt und versucht, aus ihrem Griff zu entkommen und die Limousine zu erkunden.

Tony ist stark dagegen. Daher auch Darcys eiserner Griff im Nacken des lebhaften Tiers.

„Und doch bin ich mir bewusst, dass du keineswegs Steve im Sinn hast, wenn du an die Freude denkst, die diese Beiden verbreiten werden“, sagt Tony streng. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was mich überkommen hat.“

„Du hast Clint genau so lieb wie ich, und willst ihm genauso sehr eine Freude machen wie Steve“, erwidert Darcy, nach wie vor entsetzlich würdevoll. „Und jetzt gib endlich zu, dass diese Welpen das Niedlichste sind, das dir je begegnet ist. Guck doch nur, wie süß deiner dir die Hand leckt – er ist jetzt schon völlig hin und weg von dir.“

„Deiner hingegen ist komplett respektlos und wird überall hinpinkeln. Ich mach das nicht weg, nur, damit das klar ist.“

„Selbstverständlich nicht“, stimmt Darcy sofort und verdächtig bereitwillig zu. „Clint und Steve werden das wegmachen.“

Tony kann ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Da werden sie sich aber freuen.“

Darcy zwinkert ihm zu, dann wird ihr Gesicht unerwartet ernst. „Hunde sind großartig fürs allgemeine Befinden. Du wirst zugeben müssen, dass wir das im Moment gut gebrauchen können. Und diese Zwei hier sind nicht nur attestiert und ganz schrecklich gesund – weil sie zur Hälfte Husky sind, werden sie hoffentlich auch bei Steves Joggingrunden mithalten können.“

Tony beäugt das Tier auf seinem Schoß ein wenig genauer. „Was ist die andere Hälfte?“

„Golden Retriever“, sagt Darcy und hält Tony ihren Welpen unter die Nase. „Deswegen hat er hier braune Augen.“

„Ich finde die blauen schöner“, erwidert Tony ein wenig geistesabwesend.

Darcy grinst. „Das wundert mich keineswegs.“

Der Welpe auf Tonys Schoß winselt leise, und Tony hebt ihn ganz automatisch hoch und hält ihn auf einem Arm vor seine Brust. Die veränderte Haltung scheint dem jungen Tier extrem zu gefallen – es presst seinen Kopf samt feuchter Nase gegen Tonys Halsbeuge und wedelt begeistert.

Darcy bedenkt ihn mit einem weisen Blick. „Du wärst ein fabelhafter Vater.“

Tony zieht ihr eine gequälte Grimasse. „Wohl kaum.“

„Widersprich mir nicht, ich seh das doch.“ Sie hält kurz nachdenklich inne, kaut auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Die Sache mit Loki und Clint und ihren Träumen kriegen wir in den Griff, oder?“

Tony hebt eine spöttische Augenbraue. „Bruce und Jane sind direkt beteiligt; ich stelle das wissenschaftliche Equipment zur Verfügung. Ich wüsste nicht, wie wir scheitern sollten.“

Sie lächelt schwach. „Fabelhafter Vater, sag ich doch.“ Sie hebt fragende braune Augen zu Tonys Gesicht an. „Hasst du Loki immer noch?“

Tony blickt Darcy unter gerunzelten Brauen heraus an, und die Falten in seinen Augenwinkeln werden ein wenig tiefer. „Wo kommt das denn plötzlich her?“

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. „Es ist eine berechtigte Frage, findest du nicht?“

Tony runzelt leicht die Stirn. „Von Hass kann nicht wirklich die Rede sein. Dazu ist er entschieden zu unterhaltsam. Aber er macht es einem nicht unbedingt einfach, ihn ins Herz zu schließen.“

Jetzt ist es an Darcy, die Stirn zu runzeln. „Wovon redest du bitte? Er ist wie diese Welpen: komplett unwiderstehlich und einfach nur zum Liebhaben.“

„Diese Welpen“, setzt Tony streng an, „haben nicht versucht, die Erde zu erobern.“

„Zum Glück – niemand hätte es übers Herz gebracht, sie aufzuhalten. Und Loki reagiert so enthusiastisch auf jedes kleine bisschen Zuneigung, das man ihm zukommen lässt ... Es ist ganz schrecklich traurig.“

Ihre Stimme klingt ein wenig belegt, und der Welpe auf ihrem Schoß entkommt ihrem Griff – wandert jedoch nur auf Tonys Schoß hinüber und stupst seinem Bruder die Schnauze in den dicken Bauch.

Tony mustert sie besorgt. „Du solltest dich vielleicht nicht ganz so sehr auf ihn einlassen.“

„Aber er ist so schrecklich einsam“, erwidert sie aufgeregt, beschreibt eine flatternde Geste mit ihren Händen. „Ich kann einfach nicht anders. Ich wünschte bloß, er wäre nicht so frustrierend darauf versessen, an seiner Einsamkeit und seinen Komplexen festzuhalten. Ich glaube, er könnte ganz glücklich sein, wenn er nur _wollte_.“

Tony überreicht ihr den blauäugigen Welpen aus seinen Armen und hindert dann seinen Bruder daran, unter den Vordersitz zu kriechen und Happy einen Überraschungsbesuch abzustatten. „Ich fürchte, es scheitert nicht daran, dass er nicht will, sondern daran, dass er nicht kann. Ich bin ganz sicher kein Psychologe, aber ihm stehen die Depressionen ja praktisch auf die Stirn geschrieben. Ich schätze, er braucht ein wenig Hilfe – selbst wenn sowas ganz und gar unter seiner Würde ist. Aber er ist jetzt einer von uns, und es wird Zeit, dass er begreift, dass Würde nicht das Geringste damit zu tun hat.“

Als er sich wieder aufrichtet, blickt Darcy ihn auf eine Art an, die man nur als liebevoll bezeichnen kann. „Du bist wirklich mein absoluter Lieblinksonkel, Tony.“

Tony fühlt sich ein wenig überfordert, aber das hindert ihn nicht daran, eine Antwort abzugeben. „Welch ein Glück also, dass du entschieden meine Lieblingsnichte bist.“

 

Phil holt aus, schlägt zu – und Natashas Gesicht verzieht sich zu einer Grimasse schmerzhafter Überraschung, als er sie tatsächlich trifft. Phil lässt augenblicklich beide Hände sinken und tritt einen Schritt von ihr zurück – nur um ein entschlossenes Gesicht aufzusetzen, den Abstand, den er zwischen sie gebracht hat, sofort wieder zu schließen und auffordernd beide Hände nach ihr auszustrecken. „Lass sehen.“

Sie hebt abwehrend das Kinn. „Das ist nicht nötig.“

Er runzelt die Stirn. „Ich habe dir gerade mit voller Kraft gegen die Rippen geschlagen. Lass mich kontrollieren, ob ich dich verletzt habe.“

Sie seufzt, zieht den Reißverschluss an ihrem Anzug auf und lässt ihn ihre Rippen abtasten. „Ich bin weder Tony noch Clint, Phil. Ich kann offen zugeben, wenn ich verletzt wurde.“

Phil verrät durch nichts, dass er sie gehört hätte. Am anderen Ende des Trainingsraumes ist Steve plötzlich auffallend konzentriert damit beschäftigt, auf den extra langlebigen Sandsack einzuschlagen, den Tony ihm gebastelt hat.

„Ich glaube allerdings“, sagt Natasha und beobachtet mit leisem Lächeln Phils ebenso konzentrierte Miene, „dass wir nicht miteinander trainieren sollten, während Clint und Loki allein miteinander sind.“

Phil blickt flüchtig zu ihr auf. „Sie sind nicht allein miteinander – Bruce ist bei ihnen.“

„Was nicht das Geringste daran ändert, dass wir uns nicht anständig konzentrieren können“, macht sie ihn vernünftig aufmerksam.

Er richtet sich wieder auf und zieht den Reißverschluss ihres Anzuges wieder zu. Sie tauschen einen langen Blick.

„Du bist nicht mehr ganz so wütend“, sagt sie schließlich mit eine Note leiser Überraschung in der Stimme.

Phil lächelt ein wenig. „Clint hat mich beruhigen können.“ Er lässt seinen rechten Arm eine einladende Geste in Richtung Tür beschreiben, und sie nickt und verlässt an seiner Seite den Ring.

„Tee in der Küche nach dem Duschen?“ erkundigt sie sich bei ihm, und er nickt, sieht tatsächlich ein bisschen dankbar aus.

„Das ist eine großartige Idee.“

Als Phil in der Küche ankommt, ist Natasha bereits anwesend und schiebt mit einem selbst für ihre Verhältnisse seltsam leeren Gesichtsausdruck ihr Stark Phone zurück in ihre Hosentasche.

Phil hebt eine irritierte Augenbraue, sagt aber nichts dazu, stellt keine neugierigen Fragen. Der Wasserkocher schräg links hinter Natasha auf der Küchenzeile kommt zischend zum Höhepunkt seiner Bemühungen, und sie dreht sich zu ihm um und gibt Wasser in die Tassen, die sie bereits vorbereitet hat.

„Das war Pepper“, setzt sie Phil leise in Kenntnis.

Er tritt an ihre Seite, öffnet einen der Küchenschränke und nimmt ein Glas mit Honig heraus. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja“, erwidert sie mit weicher Stimme. „Sie sagt, sie wird ihre Geschäfte früher zum Abschluss bringen können und sich dann auf schnellstem Wege auf den Heimweg machen. Wir sollen Tony nichts davon verraten.“

Phil lächelt. „Meine Lippen sind versiegelt.“ Er trägt den Honig zum Küchentisch hinüber, und sie folgt mit den Tassen, stellt sie mit einem leisen Klirren ab.

Jane kommt zur Tür herein geweht, wirft einen gestressten Blick in die Runde, und Phil ist augenblicklich fürsorgliches Verständnis. „Auch ein Tee?“

Jane stöhnt leise aber nichtsdestotrotz dankbar auf. „Ja bitte. Unsere stillschweigende Übereinkunft, nicht wie ein Rudel Übermütter im Labor herumzulungern, macht mich ein bisschen wahnsinnig.“

„Zumindest du wärst durchaus berechtigt, dort herumzulungern“, macht Natasha sie amüsiert aufmerksam. „Es ist auch dein Labor.“

„Es ist Bruces Labor“, widerspricht Jane ihr erschöpft und lässt sich an den Tisch sinken, „und ich habe dort heute schlicht nichts zu tun.“

Thor kommt durch die Terrassentür in die Küche, sein Haar entschieden wüst und seine Wangen ein wenig gerötet vom scharfen Herbstwind. „Sind die Untersuchungen noch immer nicht abgeschlossen?“

Phil nimmt schweigend eine weitere Tasse aus dem Schrank.

„Noch nicht“, antwortet Natasha verständnisvoll.

Thor setzt ein profundes Stirnrunzeln auf, geht zu Jane hinüber, pflückt sie von ihrem Stuhl und drückt sie an seine Brust. Er sieht prompt etwas weniger angespannt aus. Jane lässt es sich mit bezeichnendem Gleichmut gefallen, wie eine überdimensionale Puppe behandelt zu werden, und tätschelt ihm den Kopf, während ihre Füße gut zwanzig Zentimeter über dem Boden baumeln. „Bruce hätte Bescheid gesagt, wenn etwas nicht stimmen würde.“

„Darum geht es nicht“, erwidert Thor dumpf und vergräbt sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar.

Sie seufzt und schließt die Augen. „Ja, ich weiß.“

 

Clint hüpft vom Untersuchungstisch. „Du bist ganz sicher, dass du mich nicht mehr brauchst?“

Bruce, der mit konzentrierter Miene einen seiner Kontrollbildschirme betrachtet, nickt geistesabwesend. „Ich bin sicher.“

Clint räuspert sich leise. „Ganz und gar und völlig sicher?“

Bruce runzelt verwirrt die Stirn und löst seinen Blick vom Kontrollbildschirm, sieht Clint in die Augen. Clint nickt prompt in Richtung Loki, der mit gesenktem Kopf auf seinem Platz verharrt.

Ein dankbares und vielleicht sogar amüsiertes Lächeln schleicht sich in Bruces Mundwinkel. „Ganz und gar und völlig sicher, Clint. Geh zu Phil. Wir kommen gleich nach.“

Clint zieht sich mit sichtlichem Zögern aus dem Labor zurück. Loki hebt den Kopf, kaum dass sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hat. „Agent Barton ist besorgt, Sie mit mir allein zu lassen, Doktor Banner.“

Seine Stimme klingt nicht spöttisch, nicht einmal das kleinste Bisschen sarkastisch, und Bruce legt leicht den Kopf schief, sieht ihm direkt in die Augen. „Er vergisst manchmal, dass ich ... einen äußerst reizbaren Beschützer habe.“

Loki erwidert nichts, und Bruce wendet sich wieder dem Kontrollbildschirm zu, macht ein paar Einträge in seinem Notizbuch.

„Ist etwas ... nicht mit mir in Ordnung?“ erkundigt Loki sich verunsichert.

Bruce schüttelt den Kopf. „Nicht, soweit ich es sehen kann. Aber deine Hirntätigkeit ist ein wenig ... komplexer als die eines Menschen, und ich muss erst herausfinden, inwieweit sie sich von unserer unterscheidet. Nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen müsstest.“

Loki blinzelt ihn an, starrt vielleicht sogar ein bisschen. Aber Bruce, der noch immer mit seinem Notizbuch beschäftigt ist, bekommt davon nicht das Geringste mit.

„Sie sind ein freundlicher Mann, Doktor Banner“, sagt Loki dann plötzlich – und Bruce hebt den Kopf und sieht ihn wieder an.

Loki wirkt beinahe so überrascht, die Worte ausgesprochen zu haben, wie Bruce ist, sie gehört zu haben. „Bin ich das?“

Lokis Mund verzieht sich tatsächlich zu einem ehrlichen Lächeln. Ein überraschend warmer Schimmer tritt in seine Augen. „Freundlich _und_ bescheiden. Ja, das sind Sie in der Tat.“

Stille breitet sich zwischen ihnen aus, aber Bruce wendet nicht eine Sekunde lang den Blick von Loki ab, und Loki hebt schließlich ein wenig unsicher seine Schultern. „Ich muss Sie um Verzeihung bitten.“

Bruce hebt beide Augenbrauen. „Ja?“

Loki räuspert sich verhalten. „Ich kann nicht bezweifeln, dass Ihnen die Worte, die ich in SHIELDs fliegender Festung geäußert habe, zu Ohren gekommen sind.“

„Die, dass ich ein Monster bin, das weiter so tut, als sei es ein Mensch?“ fragt Bruce kühl nach, nicht mehr ganz so freundlich.

Loki zuckt tatsächlich ein wenig zusammen. „Diese Worte, ja.“ Er zögert einen Moment. „Ich befand mich im Unrecht. Sie haben Ihr ... Ihr Monster weit besser unter Kontrolle als ich das meine.“

Bruce seufzt, legt sein Notizbuch beiseite und tritt an Loki heran.

Loki blickt ihm aus verwirrt geweiteten Augen entgegen – vielleicht sogar ein wenig ängstlich. „Doktor Banner?“

„Du bist kein Monster“, sagt Bruce mit ruhiger und doch fester Stimme. „Du bist ein Frostriese.“ Loki weicht hastig seinem Blick aus, aber Bruce umfasst seinen Arm kurz oberhalb des Ellenbogens, drückt ihn bekräftigend. „Frostriesen sind keine Monster. Und was immer du in der Vergangenheit getan hast, hatte nicht das Geringste damit zu tun, dass du ein Frostriese bist. Deine Erziehung mag dir Anderes einzureden versuchen, aber es gibt schlicht keine _bösen_ Rassen. Asgard befand sich im Krieg mit Jotunheim. Ich nehme an, die Frostriesen ziehen ihren Nachwuchs mit den gleichen einseitigen Gutenachtgeschichten groß.“ Bruce runzelt die Stirn. „Wenn sie denn so etwas wie Gutenachtgeschichten haben.“

Loki entkommt ein flatternder Atemzug. „Es tut mir so leid.“

Bruce hält noch immer seinen Arm fest. „Dass du mich als Monster bezeichnet hast?“

Loki nickt zaghaft. „Ja. Sie sind kein Monster. Nicht ... nicht einmal wenn Sie die Kontrolle verlieren. Sie haben Stark gerettet, nicht wahr? Als er gefallen ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das hätten tun können, wenn Ihr Innerstes nicht stets das Gleiche bliebe – völlig gleich, wie Ihre äußere Gestalt sich wandeln mag.“

Als er wieder aufblickt, begegnet Loki einem nachdenklichen, aber deswegen nicht weniger freundlichen Blick.

„Ok“, sagt Bruce dann leise. „Ich akzeptiere deine Entschuldigung.“

 

Clint hat sich von Bruces Labor aus direkt auf den Weg in die Küche gemacht. Als er dort ankommt, ist seine Belohnung der Anblick von Thor, wie er eine zierliche Teetasse in einer seiner gigantischen Pranken hält und einen gemessenen Schluck daraus zu sich nimmt.

Als Thor seiner gewahr wird, stellt er das Puppengeschirr augenblicklich beiseite. „Wo ist Loki?“

Die restlichen Anwesenden in der Küche sind augenblicklich alarmierte Aufmerksamkeit. Clint grinst ein bisschen. „Sein Hirn ist deutlich spannender als meins – Bruce wollte ihn noch ein wenig dabehalten. Es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge.“

Jane kommt mit einem frustrierten Schnauben auf die Füße. „Ich halt das nicht mehr aus. Ich geh jetzt nachsehen, was da so lange dauert.“

Damit verschwindet sie aus der Küche. Clint blinzelt ihr verwirrt nach. „Wieso war sie nicht schon die ganze Zeit dabei?“

„Sie hat sich an vornehmer Zurückhaltung geübt“, erwidert Phil schmunzelnd. „Ein Konzept, das dir ganz und gar unvertraut ist.“

Clint grinst und geht zu ihm hinüber. „Aber ganz und gar.“ Er beugt sich vor, drückt Phil einen Kuss auf, und wird sich Natashas aufmerksamen Blicks bewusst, als er sich wieder aufrichtet. „Es geht mir gut, Tasha.“

Sie nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und nickt eine Spur zu unsicher, und er zieht die Stirn kraus. „Was ist los?“

Ihr Gesicht entspannt sich, und mit ihm ihre ganze Haltung. „Nichts ist los. Ich werde lediglich sentimental auf meine alten Tage.“

„Wenn du alt bist, stehe ich mit einem Fuß im Grab“, gibt Clint spöttelnd zurück, und sein Blick kommt ganz automatisch auf Thor zu ruhen. „Willst du Jane gar nicht an die Seite deines herzallerliebsten Bruders verfolgen?“

Thors kompletter Oberkörper wird von einem massiven Seufzer erschüttert. „Nein. Er ist kein Kind. Ich darf ihn nicht mit meiner Zuneigung erdrücken. Er hat mich mehrfach darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass es ihm nicht behagt, wenn ich wie eine Brutmutter an seiner Seite verharre.“

Clint blinzelt ihn amüsiert an. „Loki hat dich allen Ernstes mit einer Gluckhenne verglichen?“

Thor blinzelt zurück. „Gluckhenne?“

Dieser Austausch wird unterbrochen, als Phil sich von seinem Stuhl erhebt und Clint in eine leicht restriktive Umarmung schließt. Ein paar Atemzüge lang verharrt Clint reglos und genießt, dann hebt er ein paar schelmisch glitzernder Augen zu Phil an. „Du _Brutmutter_.“

„Entweder Pinguin oder Huhn. Ich werde es mir keinesfalls von dir gefallen lassen, mit zwei unterschiedlichen Vögeln verglichen zu werden.“

Clint grinst und näselt an seiner Halsbeuge herum. „Aber sie sind beide flugunfähig.“

Steve sucht sich diesen Moment aus, um in der Küche aufzutauchen. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„So weit mir bekannt, besteht keinerlei Grund zur Sorge“, beruhigt Thor ihn augenblicklich. „Sie zelebrieren lediglich ihre Liebe.“ Thors Stirn legt sich in verständnislose Falten. „Aus irgendeinem Grund spielen gefiederte Landwirbeltiere dabei eine bezeichnende Rolle.“

Clint kneift die Augen zu und gurgelt hilflos gegen Phils Hals.

„Ah“, macht Steve, und Clint hört ihn grinsen. „Sehr schön. Wer will Pudding?“

Clint reckt augenblicklich die rechte Hand in die Höhe, verharrt allerdings weiterhin in Phils Armen. Er hört Thor energischen Beifall zu Steves Plan des Puddingkochens aussprechen und seufzt zufrieden. Phil drückt ihm einen Kuss aufs Ohrläppchen. „Du bist heute sehr anschmiegsam.“

„Ich bin immer anschmiegsam“, gibt Clint leise zurück, nimmt einen tiefen, genüsslichen Atemzug. „Loki und ich hatten unsere erste Märchenstunde“, fügt er dann ebenso leise hinzu. „Er hat mich an Chile erinnert.“

Phil reibt ihm über den Rücken. „Eine unserer angenehmeren Missionen. Das Schlimmste, das dir dort zugestoßen ist, war ein schrecklicher Sonnenbrand auf der Nase.“

Clint rümpft prompt das erwähnte Riechorgan. „Das wurde nicht erwähnt.“ Er löst sich gerade soweit von Phil, dass er ihm in die Augen sehen kann, und räuspert sich, als er ganz automatisch wieder an Krawatten denken muss. „Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ist Loki ein Bisschen in dich verliebt.“

Phils rechte Augenbraue macht sich daran, Phils Stirn zu erklimmen. „Ein bisschen in mich verliebt?“ wiederholt er zweifelnd.

Clint nickt. „Er ist im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Kräfte, wenn du so willst. Teilt meine Erinnerungen und Gefühle. Betonung auf _Gefühle_. Ich glaube, wir müssen Doktor Scotts überreden, dass sie ihn auch unter ihre Fittiche nimmt. Sie wäre die ideale Brutmutter für ihn.“

Im Hintergrund versucht Steve, Thor davon abzuhalten, ihm in auch nur irgendeiner Form beim Puddingkochen zu helfen. Phils Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob mir diese neue Entwicklung gefallen soll.“

„Sie ist nicht neu“, macht Clint ihn sanft aufmerksam, nach wie vor so leise, dass nur Phil ihn hören kann. „Sie kommt nur aus einer neuen Richtung.“

„Seine und deine Gefühle für mich sind kaum miteinander zu vergleichen“, rügt Phil ihn geduldig.

„Klar sind sie das. Sie sind haargenau die gleichen. Ich find’s super, dass er dich toll findet, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll.“

„Dass er mich toll findet“, wiederholt Phil fassungslos, und Clint zwinkert ihm zu.

„Er wird dir nie wieder auch nur mit einer Fondue-Gabel zu nahe kommen. Du solltest seine Gefühle ein bisschen ausnutzen – ein bisschen harmlose Rache üben.“

Phil nimmt Clints Gesicht in beide Hände. „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann.“

Clints Mund verzieht sich zu einem hilflosen Lächeln. „Und genau deswegen haben Loki und ich dich so lieb.“

 

Steve hat Thor endlich davon überzeugen können, dass er wirklich keinerlei Unterstützung beim Puddingkochen benötigt, als die Aufmerksamkeit dieses hilfsbereiten Halbgottes völlig von Janes Rückkehr in die Küche beansprucht wird.

Denn Jane kehrt nicht allein zurück, sondern begleitet von Loki und Bruce. Und zum ersten Mal, seit Loki einen Fuß in Tonys Villa gesetzt hat, wirkt er richtiggehend glücklich.

Steve lässt beinahe seinen Rührbesen fallen. Thor eilt augenblicklich auf Loki zu, um ihn in eine zelebrierende Umarmung zu schließen. Steve weiß das so genau, weil Thor es wortwörtlich so ankündigt. Was er nicht weiß, ist was Lokis plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung verursacht hat, aber er hat nicht vor, diesem unentgeltlich akquirierten Füllen in den Mund zu gucken.

Denn Loki lässt Thor nicht nur gewähren, Loki _lächelt_ und lässt ihn gewähren, erwidert Thors Umarmung und drückt sich an ihn. Steve packt den Rührbesen etwas fester als unbedingt nötig.

Er verharrt vor dem Herd, beobachtet Thor und Loki, nimmt Janes warmes Lächeln und Bruces stille Zufriedenheit in sich auf – und tauscht einen Blick mit Natasha, die ihre Hände auf dem Küchentisch miteinander verschränkt hat und nicht im Geringsten überfordert, sondern völlig gelassen reagiert.

Clint und Phil verbleiben nach wie vor Arm in Arm, aber auch sie wirken nicht großartig aus der Ruhe gebracht. Steve wünscht sich unwillkürlich Tony oder Pepper herbei. Er kann nicht genau sagen, was an der Szene ihn derartig erschüttert, aber er braucht jetzt ganz eindeutig jemanden, der ihm ein wenig Halt gibt. Er will auch eine Umarmung, so lächerlich es klingen mag.

Er seufzt beinahe laut auf, als er Tonys und Darcys Schritte auf die Küche zukommen hört.

Dann tritt Tony durch den Türrahmen, und er hält einen Welpen im Arm, und Steve kann ein paar Sekunden lang seinen eigenen Augen kaum trauen. Er spekuliert über die Möglichkeit, kürzlich halluzinogene Gase eingeatmet zu haben. Aber Darcy folgt Tony in die Küche, ebenfalls einen Welpen im Arm – und Clint gibt einen Laut von sich, irgendwo zwischen einem Gurgeln und einem Japsen, und fällt ihnen praktisch vor die Füße, sein Gesicht ins Fell des Welpen in Darcys Armen gepresst.

„Hallo Schatz, ich bin Zuhause“, ist alles, das Tony zu dieser Entwicklung sagt. Steve entlässt endlich den armen Rührbesen aus seinem viel zu festen Griff, geht um Clint herum und fällt Tony mehr oder weniger um den Hals.

Tony reckt besagten Hals prompt in Richtung Darcy, während er seinen freien Arm mit wundervollster Selbstverständlichkeit um Steve legt. „Du hattest Recht. Hierfür hat sich das total gelohnt.“

Sie grinsen einander zu, und Steve richtet sich wieder auf, streckt eine zögernde Hand nach dem jungen Lebewesen aus, das Tony an seine Brust gedrückt hält.

Es stößt ihm prompt seine Schnauze entgegen, beginnt zu wedeln und macht Anstalten, Tonys sicheren Halt zu verlassen. Tony tritt augenblicklich _noch_ ein wenig dichter an Steve heran und überreicht ihm seine Last. „Der Kleine weiß, wo er hingehört. Nimm.“

„Tony“, sagt Steve, während er ganz automatisch zugreift und den Welpen an seine eigene Brust drückt, „was hat das zu bedeuten?“

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“ erwidert Tony mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und einem unfassbar liebevollen Grinsen. „Ich hab dir einen Hund gekauft.“ Er senkt seinen Blick, aber der warme Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht bleibt. „Und Barton auch.“

Clint hockt inzwischen mitten auf dem Küchenfußboden, seinen Welpen in den Armen und knuddelt das arme Tier dumm und dusselig. Es fiept hingerissen und leckt ihm das Gesicht. Phil steht daneben und betrachtet das Spektakel mit verschränkten Armen und zärtlichen Augen.

Steve ist sich eines gewissen Bedürfnisses bewusst, mit Tony in ähnlicher Weise zu verfahren wie Clint mit dem Welpen.

„Aber“, setzt er an, und Tony hebt abwehrend beide Hände. „Die werden nicht zurückgegeben! Anuks Frauchen hat keine anderen Eltern finden können!“

Steve steht einen Moment lang der Mund offen, dann verzieht er sich zu einem hilflosen kleinen Lächeln. „Das wollte ich überhaupt nicht sagen.“

„Gut. Clint würde auch zweifellos anfangen zu weinen.“

„Du bist verrückt, Stark“, bringt Natasha sich in das Gespräch ein – aber sie lässt sich neben Clint in die Hocke sinken und streichelt dem neuen Familienmitglied über den Kopf. Er bellt erfreut – erkennt sie ganz eindeutig wieder.

„Das hier war keinesfalls meine Idee“, stellt Tony klar. „Wie so oft bin ich lediglich der Finanzier.“

Darcy stößt ihn mit der Schulter an. „Ich hätte dich kommentarlos allen Ruhm einstreichen lassen.“

Tony stößt zurück. „Ich schmücke mich nicht mit fremden Federn. Ich hab selbst genug. Bin praktisch der Indianerhäuptling hier.“

Er blickt sich in der Küche um, stellt fest, dass soweit alle anwesend zu sein scheinen und navigiert an Clint vorbei und auf die Küchenzeile zu, um sich einen stärkenden Kaffee zu kredenzen.

„Untersuchungen problemlos fortgeführt?“ murmelt er Bruce aus dem Mundwinkel zu, und Bruce blinzelt amüsiert und nickt. „Völlig problemlos. Dein Hut hat einwandfrei funktioniert. Mit Loki hatte ich sogar einen unerwarteten Durchbruch.“

Tony hebt beide Augenbrauen, und sieht ganz automatisch zu Loki hinüber, der Seite an Seite mit Thor dasteht und Clint dabei beobachtet, wie er mit seinem Welpen schmust.

Tony hat nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, in Lokis Augen haargenau den gleichen Ausdruck warmen Verständnisses vorzufinden wie in Thors. Seine Augen weiten sich auf annähernd groteske Größe. „Hast du ihn unter Drogen gesetzt?“

„Nein“, erwidert Bruce gelassen, aber Tony hört die leichte Anspannung in seinem Ton und dreht ihm den Kopf zu. „Ich habe ihn lediglich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass er kein Monster ist.“

Tony öffnet seinen Mund und schließt ihn wieder, startet einen zweiten Versuch. „Du kannst unmöglich der Erste gewesen sein, der ihm das gesagt hat.“

„Nichtsdestotrotz kann ich mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass genau das der Fall ist“, erwidert Bruce leise.

Tony zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Aber Thor ...“

„Thor liebt ihn, _obwohl_ er ein Frostriese ist. Er liebt nicht Loki den Frostriesen“, unterbricht Bruce ihn behutsam.

„Selbst Shakespeare könnte sich keine kompliziertere Brüderbeziehung ausdenken“, brummt Tony, ein Hauch Erschöpfung in seiner Stimme. „Das hier hat ja schon fast Telenovela-Niveau.“

„Dafür haben sie entschieden zu wenig Sex miteinander und der Freundin des jeweils anderen“, bemerkt Bruce trocken und reicht Tony Milch für den entsprechenden Schaum.

Tony wird von tonlosem Gelächter geschüttelt. „Ich bin maßlos enttäuscht, dass Steve dich offenbar nicht gehört hat.“

Steve hockt inzwischen neben Clint auf dem Boden und beobachtet seinen Welpen dabei, wie er gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder die Küche erkundet.

„Wie willst du ihn nennen?“ fragt Tony ihn mit einem sanften Grinsen.

„Brooklyn“, antwortet Steve leise, hebt seine blauen Augen zu Tony an und lächelt nicht weniger sanft. Neben ihm kommt Clint plötzlich mit einem Ruck auf die Füße und greift sich Darcy, die leichtsinniger Weise in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe stehen geblieben ist. Sie bekommt einen energischen Kuss, mitten auf den Mund, und dann noch zwei auf die Wangen.

Tony schwant Böses, als Clint Darcy aus seinen Armen lässt und mit entschlossener Miene auf ihn zu stapft. „Ich befinde mich in einer glücklichen monogamen Beziehung!“ macht er Clint nachdrücklich aufmerksam, weicht gegen die Küchenzeile zurück – und wird trotzdem umarmt, gedrückt, und schließlich sogar geküsst.

„Ich werde meinen Pontiac nennen“, verkündet Clint, während er sich wieder von Tony löst. „Nach dem berühmten Indianerhäuptling!“

„Berühmt für was?“ entfährt es Tony fassungslos, während neben ihm Bruce eine magisterhafte Miene grenzenloser Gelehrsamkeit aufsetzt.

„Berühmt dafür, praktisch alle Indianerstämme vom oberen See bis zum Golf von Mexiko gegen die Engländer miteinander vereint zu haben“, lässt er Tony an seiner Weisheit teilhaben.

Clint nickt und zwinkert Tony zu. „Ich werde ihn Ponti rufen.“

Damit lässt er Tony stehen, tanzt zu Phil hinüber und sorgt dafür, dass Phil, sollte er auch nur ansatzweise eifersüchtige Gefühle in seiner Brust genährt haben, weil Clint derartig frei mit seinen Küssen umgeht, diese augenblicklich vergisst.

„Hat er gerade seinen Hund auf die verdrehteste Art und Weise, die ihm zur Verfügung stand, nach mir benannt?“ erkundigt sich Tony entgeistert bei Bruce.

„Du _hast_ uns alle unter deinem Dach zusammengeführt“, macht Bruce ihn gelassen aufmerksam.

„Möglich, aber ich habe nicht das Geringste gegen die Engländer“, erwidert Tony mit einem ironischen Unterton, der nur unzureichend darüber hinweg zu täuschen weiß, wie sehr ihn Clints Geste berührt. „Mein Butler ist Engländer.“

 _Falls es Sie beruhigt Sir, dann lassen Sie mich Ihnen versichern, dass ich mich von Agent Barton nicht im Geringsten bedroht fühle_ , lässt JARVIS sich vernehmen, sein britischer Akzent so ausgeprägt wie selten zuvor.

Tony lacht hilflos in Bruces Schulter.


	15. Chapter 15

Die Sonne hat sich über den Horizont verabschiedet, und die Aufregung über die neuen Mitbewohner in Tonys Villa hat sich zumindest ansatzweise gelegt. Die Familie hat sich gesammelt ins Wohnzimmer zurückgezogen, für einen der obligatorischen Disney Filmabende.

Im Wohnzimmer und unter den wachsamen Augen ihrer Zieheltern haben die Welpen die Katzen kennen gelernt – kein Tier wurde bei den Dreharbeiten verletzt, selbst als Clint für einen besseren Winkel auf eins der Bücherregale geklettert ist.

Patti hat Ponti lediglich mit einem nachdrücklichen aber krallenlosen Nasenstüber darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass sie eine Lady ist und allzu aufdringliche Gunstbezeugungen nicht leiden kann, während Brooklyn sich auf der Stelle und leidenschaftlich in Hershey verliebt hat.

Er verfolgt den Kater auf Schritt und Tritt. Da Hershey nach wie vor das lethargischste der Katzengeschwister ist, bietet er Brooklyn keine sonderliche Herausforderung, was das angeht.

Snickers ist sichtlich skeptisch, was den neuen Familienzuwachs betrifft. Er hat sich aus Protest bei Bruce auf den Schoß gesetzt und weigert sich seit einer halben Stunde, diesen wieder zu verlassen.

Und während die versammelte Mannschaft im Wohnzimmer Susi und Strolch bei ihren Abenteuern beobachtet, steht Tony Stark in seiner Küche und kocht sich einen dringend benötigten Kaffee.

Steve wäre vermutlich entsetzt, wüsste er, wie sehr Tony diese kurze Pause von Friede und Glückseligkeit genießt. Obwohl _genießt_ nicht das völlig korrekte Wort ist. Aber Tony ist zu sehr darauf konzentriert, seinem Milchschaum genau die richtige Menge an Haselnuss-Sirup zukommen zu lassen, um sich mit Semantik zu befassen.

Er hört, wie sich die Tür in seinem Rücken öffnet, und seine Schultern heben sich um ein paar Zentimeter. Steve ist schlimmer als ein Mutterschaf. „Ich bin sofort zurück – versprochen. Habe keineswegs vor, mich in der Werkstatt einzuschließen. Zumindest noch nicht. Erst nach dem Film. Ich hatte eine Idee für einen neuen Bogen für Clint. Er sollte nicht ausschließlich auf Pfeile angewiesen sein, um sich aus seinen Nestern abseilen zu können. Kann nur helfen, wenn ihm mehr als eine Option für sowas offen steht. Will ihm ein Seil in seinen Bogen, wenn nicht sogar seine Handschuhe setzen. Ich weiß bloß nicht, ob ich überhaupt alles für sowas da habe, aber das soll mich mal nicht aufhalten.“

„Clint wird zweifellos begeistert sein“, erklingt höchst unerwartet Phils Stimme, und Tony fährt zu ihm herum. „Ich dachte, ich unterhalte mich hier mit Steve!“

Phils Gesicht wird von einem kaum merklichen Grinsen erhellt. „Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt.“

Tony schnaubt und dreht sich wieder zur Kaffeemaschine um. „Falls das ein Vortrag werden soll, weil ich Barton einen Hund gekauft habe – dann schiebe ich hiermit sämtliche Schuld auf Darcy.“

„Darcy weiß meine Vorträge auch zweifellos weit besser an sich abprallen zu lassen“, sagt Phil beifällig, und die Spannung in Tonys Schultern nimmt beinahe lächerliche Ausmaße an. Er weiß selber nicht, wo das Problem liegt.

„Richtig“, stimmt er Phil in einem Tonfall zu, von dem er hofft, dass er nonchalant ist.

„Dementsprechend soll das hier auch keineswegs ein Vortrag werden“, sagt Phil dann, steht plötzlich direkt neben ihm, und Tony wirft beinahe die Packung mit Keksen von sich, die er soeben aus dem Schrank genommen hat.

„Ich wollte mich bedanken“, fügt Phil in einem Tonfall zu, der tatsächlich ein wenig beruhigend klingt.

Tony dreht ihm den Kopf zu und mustert ihn pikiert. „Ach wirklich?“

Phil nickt und lächelt ihm zu. „Ja, wirklich.“

Tony zieht ihm eine leichte Grimasse. „Es war wirklich ganz allein Darcys Idee, Phil. Ich habe mich lediglich dazu überreden lassen, hier in Zukunft ein wenig mehr Viehzeug als sowieso schon zu tolerieren.“

„Es geht nicht nur um den Hund“, sagt Phil leise, seine Augen plötzlich erschreckend eindringlich, und Tony muss gegen seine aufkeimenden Fluchttendenzen ankämpfen.

„Nicht nur um den Hund“, wiederholt er tonlos.

Phils Blick ist ruhig und so schrecklich aufrichtig, dass Tony davon direkt ein wenig überfordert ist. „Ich habe mich nie dafür bedankt, dass du ihn aufgenommen hast.“

Tony schnaubt. „Das ist auch kaum nötig. Weil ich ihn nicht aufgenommen habe.“

„Wie nennst du es dann, ihm ein Dach über dem Kopf zu geben und ihn zu füttern?“ erkundigt Phil sich mit einem perfekt dosierten Hauch sanften Spotts. „Gar nicht zu reden davon, dass du ihm sein Cello repariert hast.“

Tony greift dankbar nach seinem fertigen Kaffee und hält sich an der Tasse fest. „Sowas nenne ich notwendige Maßnahmen. Konnte schließlich nicht riskieren, dass unser Falke bei der nächsten Mission vor lauter Liebeskummer aus seinem Nest fällt.“

„Du hast ihm ein Zuhause gegeben, Tony“, sagt Phil leise, und seine Stimme ist so reich an mühsam unterdrückter Emotion, dass Tony augenblicklich einen Frosch im Hals hat.

„Hab ich ni-“, setzt er krächzend an.

Phil bringt ihn durch das simple Heben seines Kinns zum Schweigen. „Unterbrich mich nicht. Du hast ihm ein Zuhause und eine Familie gegeben. Dir wird bewusst sein, dass ich ein nicht unerhebliches Interesse an Clints Wohlergehen hege. Dementsprechend bin ich dir dankbar – wie sehr, kann ich kaum in Worte fassen. Daher werde ich dir ganz sicher keinen Vortrag halten, weil du Darcy erlaubt hast, ihm einen Hund zu besorgen.“

„Ich unterbreche dich höchst ungern ein weiteres Mal, aber von erlauben kann kaum die Rede sein. Niemand _erlaubt_ Darcy Lewis auch nur das Geringste. Sie hätte mich zweifellos getasert, hätte ich versucht, sie aufzuhalten ... und dann vermutlich in aller Seelenruhe Loki ein paar Geschenke mit meinem Geld besorgt _während ich in den Teppich sabbere_.“

Phil lächelt, in seinen Augen ein nicht zu unterdrückendes Zwinkern, das zeigt, dass er diese Anspielung durchaus verstanden hat, und er nickt. „Möglich. Sehr gut möglich.“

Tony räuspert sich nachdrücklich. „Bist du fertig mit deinen Dankesbekundungen?“

Phils Blick wird entschieden spöttisch. „Ich könnte mir sicherlich noch etwas einfallen lassen, um sie ein wenig auszudehnen.“

Die Tür in Tonys Rücken öffnet sich ein weiteres Mal, und Steve erscheint im Rahmen. „Du gehst jetzt _nicht_ in die Werkst- oh. Hallo Phil.“

Das Zwinkern in Phils Augen wird ein wenig deutlicher. „Du hast durchaus Recht damit, ihm Vorhaltungen zu machen, Steve. Er hat mir gerade erst von seinen Plänen für neues Equipment erzählt.“

Tony stellt voller Entsetzen fest, dass er in den letzten Wochen eine Schlange an seinem Busen genährt hat. „Phil!“

Steve hat derweil die beeindruckenden Arme vor seiner ebenso beeindruckenden Brust verschränkt. „Das neue Equipment muss bis morgen warten, Tony. Es ist Familien-Abend!“

„Hier ist neuerdings jeder Abend Familien-Abend!“ gibt Tony ein wenig hysterisch zurück und vergisst völlig, dass er durchaus vorhatte, für die Länge des Films in den Schoß der Familie zurückzukehren. „Ich fühle mich in meiner Kreativität eingeschränkt!“

„Die Welpen werden dich kaum als Bezugsperson erkennen, wenn du ihnen nicht erlaubst, Zeit mit dir zu verbringen“, erwidert Steve streng, und Tony sieht an seiner Miene, dass er das tatsächlich für ein zulässiges Argument hält. Seine Brust fühlt sich plötzlich ein wenig zu klein für sein Herz an.

„Ich habe eine halbe Stunde mit den Beiden in meiner Limousine verbracht“, wendet er ein, seine Stimme nicht wirklich so energisch, wie er sich das wünschen würde. Steve kommt auf ihn zu, eiserne Entschlossenheit im Blick, und Phil nutzt die Gelegenheit, um sich aus der Küche zurückzuziehen.

Steve trägt ihn praktisch zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Manchmal weiß Tony wirklich nicht, was er getan hat, um diese grässliche Familie zu verdienen.

 

Loki sitzt im Bett, hat die Hände im Schoß gefaltet, und brütet mit düsterer Miene vor sich hin, als Thor in nichts als seinen Pyjamahosen aus dem Bad tritt.

„Was belastet dich, Bruder?“ erkundigt er sich mit gerunzelten Brauen.

Loki hebt seinen Blick ein wenig ertappt zu ihm an. „Das Maß an Freundlichkeit und Zuneigung in diesem Haus erstaunt mich“, sagt er dann, seine Stimme tatsächlich voller Verwunderung.

Thor hat weder mit einer so prompten, noch einer so ehrlichen Antwort gerechnet, und er bleibt mitten im Zimmer stehen, seine nackten Füße halb im dicken Teppich versunken. „Wieso das, um alles in der Welt? Ich habe dir gesagt, wie es sich damit verhält, ehe ich dich auf diesen Planeten zurück gebracht habe.“

Ein Schmunzeln gleitet über Lokis Züge. „Du wirst mir verzeihen müssen, dass ich deinen Worten nicht uneingeschränkt glauben wollte.“

Thors Blick wird weich. „Was ist an diesem Tage vorgefallen, das dich so glücklich gestimmt hat, Bruder?“

Loki schlägt seine Augen nieder, und ein Hauch Farbe tritt in seine Wangen. „Das ist nicht weiter von Bedeutung.“

„Ich akzeptiere deinen Wunsch, mir den Grund vorzuenthalten“, erwidert Thor großmütig, setzt sich wieder in Bewegung und tritt an das Bett heran. „Denn ich muss gestehen, dass ich in erheblicher Sorge war, du würdest es kaum ertragen können, dich analysieren und untersuchen zu lassen.“

Loki nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. „Es ist zu meinem eigenen Wohl, nicht wahr?“

Thor blinzelt ihn überrascht an, während er die Hand nach seinem Pyjamaoberteil ausstreckt. „Das ist es in der Tat.“

Loki starrt auf seine miteinander verwobenen Finger hinab. „Ich bin nicht fortgeschickt worden. Ich darf bleiben – darf weiter unter diesem Dach verweilen.“

Seine Stimme ist sehr leise, beinahe schon ausdruckslos, und Thors Brauen runzeln sich wieder. „Und das überrascht dich?“

Jetzt hebt Loki seinen Blick zu ihm an, sieht ihm direkt in die Augen. „Natürlich tut es das. Der Allvater -“

„Wollte dich zunächst nicht mit mir auf die Erde gehen lassen“, unterbricht Thor ihn sanft. „Er war der Ansicht, dass es hier ebenso gefährlich für dich sei wie in Asgard. Er hat dich nicht fortgeschickt, Bruder – Ich war derjenige, der dich der Heimat entrissen hat. Ich ... ich habe nie auch nur geahnt, dass du die Geschehnisse derartig interpretiert hast. Ich hätte dich viel früher auf die Wahrheit aufmerksam gemacht.“

„Aber ...“ Loki zieht verwirrt die Stirn kraus. „Er hat mir nahe gelegt, stets an deiner Seite zu verweilen!“

Thor, kein einziger Knopf an seinem Schlafanzugoberteil geschlossen, setzt sich zu Loki aufs Bett. „Aus reiner Sorge um dein Wohlbefinden, Bruder, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Es hat ihm nie behagt, dass du ihm deine Magie überlassen hast.“

Er zögert einen Moment. „Wenn du es wünschst, dann werde ich mit dir nach Asgard zurückkehren.“

Loki blinzelt ihn an. „Es ist kein Tag verstrichen, seit du einem derartigen Plan ganz entschieden widersprochen hast.“

Thor streckt den Arm aus und legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Natürlich habe ich das. Dein Plan war grauenvoll. Aber ich schlage nicht vor, dich zu einem Gefangenen des Zerstörers zu machen, ich schlage vor, dich in die Heimat zu geleiten.“

Loki starrt ihn an. Thor liebt die Erde und ihre Bewohner – hat hier Freunde gefunden, denen er ebenso treu ergeben ist wie seinen Gefährten in Asgard, und doch ist er bereit, sie um Lokis Willen zu verlassen. „Du hast dich so sehr verändert“, sagt Loki nach einem Moment der Stille. Thor fängt prompt an zu grinsen. „Der Einfluss sterblicher Herzen ist wahrlich wundervoll, nicht wahr, Bruder?“

Loki kann nicht anders, als ihm zustimmen. Thor macht sich endlich daran, sein Schlafanzugoberteil zuzuknöpfen. Er kommt nicht sonderlich weit, ehe ein Klopfen an der Tür ihn in seinem Tun unterbricht. „Tretet ein!“

Sie rechnen mit Darcy und Jane, sie bekommen Natasha. Thor erhebt sich augenblicklich vom Bett, sogar Loki kommt auf die Beine.

„Was ist geschehen?“

Natasha begegnet Thors besorgter Frage mit einem beruhigenden Blinzeln und einem vage amüsierten Schmunzeln. „Nicht das Geringste.“

Sie wendet sich Loki zu. „Zeig mir deinen Arm.“

Er streckt ihn ihr augenblicklich entgegen, zögert keine Sekunde, und sie hebt beide Augenbrauen, von diesem bedingungslosen Vertrauen sichtlich überrascht.

„Ich will mir deine Schulter ansehen“, präzisiert sie ihre Aufforderung. „Du wirst dich ein wenig freimachen müssen.“

Diesmal fällt seine Reaktion deutlich zögernder aus, wenn auch nur, weil er sich ohne Kleidung stets ein wenig verwundbar fühlt. Nicht, dass er das in ihrer Gegenwart nicht ohnehin wäre. Diese Frau hat ihn _ausgetrickst_ , war dazu in der Lage, gerade die seiner Fähigkeiten, derer er sich immer am sichersten war, gegen ihn zu verwenden.

Als sie jetzt seine nackte Schulter abtastet, ihre Fingerspitzen sanfter, warmer Druck auf seiner Haut, muss er seinen Blick auf den Fußboden richten, sich auf die Struktur der Fasern im Teppichboden konzentrieren.

Sie steht vor ihm, so klein und so zerbrechlich, und er wird nie begreifen, wie Menschen gleichzeitig so schwach und so stark sein können. Er weiß, dass die Worte, die er auf dem Flugzeugträger zu ihr gesagt hat, sie trotz aller Schauspielerei getroffen haben. Sie mag den Schmerz darüber hinuntergeschluckt und verdrängt haben, aber das ändert doch nichts daran, dass sie -

Loki zuckt zusammen, als ihre Fingerspitzen plötzlich zu viel Druck ausüben, einen empfindlichen Nerv treffen, und sie runzelt die Stirn und lässt ihre Daumen weit sanfter über die Stelle streichen, massiert den Schmerz routiniert weg.

Ihre Blicke treffen sich, und sie spricht die Entschuldigung nicht aus, genau so wenig, wie er es bisher getan hat. Er weiß einfach nicht, was er zu ihr sagen soll. Seit Wochen versorgt sie seine Wunde, ist verlässlich und professionell in der Erfüllung ihrer Aufgabe, und sie fügt ihm nie mehr Schmerz zu, als unvermeidlich ist.

Aber ihre kühle Professionalität lähmt ihm die Zunge, und selbst wenn Thors Anwesenheit ihm nicht verbieten würde, das Thema anzusprechen, fehlten ihm die Worte.

„Du bewegst den Arm zu wenig“, durchbricht ihre dunkle Stimme die Stille im Zimmer. „Ich werde dir ein paar einfache Übungen zeigen, die deine Muskeln und Nerven nicht zu sehr beanspruchen sollten.“

Er blinzelt auf sie hinab. „Hat Clint dir berichtet, was heute früh vorgefallen ist?“

Sie nickt. „Das hat er. Das Rührei war übrigens gar nicht mal schlecht. Beim nächsten Mal solltest du Bruce assistieren. Ich weiß nicht, wie er es macht, aber seine Version schmeckt immer ein wenig ...“

„Herzhafter“, bringt er ihren Satz zum Abschluss, und sie hebt ihren Blick zu ihm an.

„Bruce hat mir ebenfalls berichtet, was vorgefallen ist“, sagt sie leise, und ihre Stimme nimmt einen drohenden Unterton an. „Falls du nicht ehrlich gemeint hast, was du zu ihm gesagt hast -“

„Ich habe es ehrlich gemeint“, unterbricht er sie behutsam. „Und ich kann nur hoffen, dass er seine Worte ebenso ehrlich gemeint hat.“

Sie sieht tatsächlich einigermaßen empört aus, als sie erwidert: „Selbstverständlich hat er das.“

Thor, sichtlich verwirrt von diesem Austausch, blickt fragend von Einem zum Anderen, aber niemand hält es für nötig, ihn aufzuklären. Natashas Hände liegen noch immer an Lokis Schulter, und sie zieht ihre Rechte von ihm zurück, breitet ihre Linke über seine blasse Haut.

Der Körperkontakt ist für Loki ebenso verwirrend wie er ihn im Hier und Jetzt verankert, und er richtet seinen Blick wieder auf den Teppich zu seinen Füßen. „Ich dachte, Agent Barton sei der Einzige“, murmelt er verwundert. Agentin Romanovs Wesen ist so zurückhaltend und verschlossen, dass es Lokis Überzeugung war, Clint sei der Einzige, dem sie ihr Herz geöffnet habe.

„Nicht mehr“, erwidert Natasha und umfasst sein Handgelenk, dreht seinen Arm von links nach rechts und wieder zurück.

„Aber Bruce ist der Einzige von uns, der noch nie jemanden verletzt hat“, sagt sie dann mit einer Stimme, die nur unzureichend darüber hinweg täuscht, wie ernst es ihr ist. „Er ist der Einzige, der noch nie getötet hat, während er Kontrolle über seine Handlungen hatte.“

Sie nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, und Loki ist beinahe entsetzt von der ehrlichen Emotion, die er in ihren Augen bezeugen kann. „Wenn du ihn verletzt – egal in welcher Form – dann bringe ich dich um.“

Thor entkommt ein fassungsloses Grollen, Loki nickt lediglich. „Ich habe verstanden.“

Thor macht einen ungestümen Schritt nach vorn. „Natasha -“

„Es ist in Ordnung, Bruder“, unterbricht Loki ihn leise. „Lass die Dame ungehindert fortfahren.“

Natashas strenge Miene hat sich ein wenig entspannt, als habe sie nicht das Geringste davon mitbekommen, wie gefährlich nahe sie daran war, sich mit einem wütenden Halbgott konfrontiert zu sehen. Ihr Daumen streicht über Lokis Puls. „Bruce ist der Einzige, bei dem du dich entschuldigt hast – wieso gerade er?“

Ihre Blicke treffen sich, und Loki spürt, wie sich sein Mund zu einem Lächeln verzieht, kann die Wärme nicht aus seinen Augen verbannen. „Sie wissen warum, Agentin Romanov.“

Ihre Lippen erzittern zu dem gleichen, flüchtigen Lächeln, in ihren Augen steht die gleiche Wärme. „Ja, ich weiß es.“

 

Clint liegt im Ventilationsschacht und döst.

„Agent Barton“, erklingt Coulsons Stimme – streng und zurechtweisend und trotzdem wundervoll geduldig, „das hier war ganz sicher nicht der Sinn der letzten Sicherheitsübung.“

Clint schlägt die Augen auf und blinzelt in die Richtung, aus der er Coulsons Stimme vernimmt, grinsend und mit dem gefestigten Vorhaben, etwas entschieden Skandalöses zu sagen – und friert ein.

Agent Coulson steht direkt unter ihm, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und er trägt keinen seiner Anzüge. Agent Coulson trägt Jeans und einen mattblauen Pullover, der seine Augen absurder Weise aussehen lässt, als würden sie leuchten.

Agent Coulson, um es in einem Wort zusammenzufassen, sieht _fabelhaft_ aus.

„Sir“, sagt Clint, und dann ein paar Sekunden lang nichts mehr, starrt schweigend auf den Mann hinab. Seine Synapsen sind mit dem Anblick von Phillip Coulson in Zivil deutlich überfordert. „Kein Anzug?“ bringt er schließlich heraus, und das mit einer verdächtig atemlosen Stimme.

„Es mag Ihnen nicht so vorkommen, Agent, aber ich habe ein Privatleben“, erwidert Coulson gelassen. „Eines, dessen Genuss Sie in den Monaten, seit wir uns kennen, entschieden verkompliziert haben. Darf ich fragen, was Sie dazu bewogen hat, Stellung im Ventilationsschacht zu beziehen?“

Clint, in dem Wissen, dass er einen Ruf zu verlieren hat, grinst über beide Backen. „Ich hege ein Faible für enge Orte?“

Coulson zuckt nicht mal mit der Augenbraue. „Ich bin sicher, es gibt weit befriedigendere Möglichkeiten, dieses Faible auszuleben. Kommen Sie da raus.“

Clint versucht, das warme Kribbeln in seinem Unterleib zu ignorieren, hält sich mit beiden Händen an der Kante der Öffnung fest, zieht sich aus dem engen Schacht und lässt sich anmutig zu Boden gleiten. Er landet direkt vor Coulson, der sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck bewegt hat – und gerät prompt ein wenig aus dem Gleichgewicht.

Coulson fasst mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit nach Clints Ellenbogen, um ihn zu stabilisieren, die Clints Herz zum Rasen bringt. Er ist sich darüber im Klaren, dass er inzwischen viel zu sehr auf Coulsons Berührungen, seine Stimme, seine ganze Art reagiert, aber er weiß nicht wirklich, was er dagegen unternehmen sollte.

Es ist ein wenig überraschend, in dieser Form auf seine bisher friedlich schlummernde Bisexualität aufmerksam gemacht zu werden, aber er schätzt, dass es Schlimmeres gibt. Die sexuelle Anziehung wird schon irgendwann verschwinden.

„Danke, Sir“, sagt er also mit einem extra breiten Grinsen, und will sich von Coulson zurückziehen, aber der Mann hält noch immer seinen Ellenbogen fest. Er packt sogar noch ein wenig fester zu. „Die Krankenstation hat gemeldet, dass Sie sich ohne Entlassungsschein, ich zitiere ‚Aus dem Staub gemacht haben’ – darf ich fragen, wieso?“

Clint zuckt mit den Schultern. „Mir tut nichts weh, und die Krankenstation ist langweilig?“

Coulsons ausdruckslose Miene wird kurz von dem Schatten erschöpfter Fürsorge überflogen. „Ihnen ist eine hohe Dosis Schmerzmittel verabreicht worden, Agent. Man hat Sie zur Beobachtung auf der Krankenstation behalten wollen, und das ganz sicher nicht ohne Grund.“

Sein Blick gleitet an Clint hinab, und Clint kann spüren, wie Hitze in ihm aufsteigt, dabei trägt er einen alten grauen Pulli über den Verbänden um seinen Torso, der ihn und seine Verletzung vor sämtlichen noch so durchleuchtenden Blicken höchst erfolgreich verbirgt. „Es ist nur ein Kratzer.“

„Ein Kratzer, den der Prankenhieb eines Berglöwen verursacht hat“, erwidert Coulson streng. „Kommen Sie mit.“

„Für den Löwen kann ich nichts“, beschwert Clint sich mit leicht weinerlichem Unterton, und folgt Coulson mit der größten Selbstverständlichkeit überhaupt. „Burns hatte meinen Standort als sicher eingestuft.“

Coulson wirft ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich Ihnen die Schuld an der Verletzung gebe. Ich halte es lediglich für unvernünftig, sie nicht mit Vorsicht zu behandeln.“

Clint rollt unauffällig mit den Augen. „Was soll schon passieren?“

„Die Wunde kann sich entzünden“, erwidert Coulson prompt, „und zu eitern anfangen. Das kann zu Fieber und Übelkeit und zu einer ganzen Reihe weiterer unangenehmer Komplikationen führen. Organversagen zum Beispiel. Sie sollten sich bei Gelegenheit eine der Arztserien zu Gemüte führen, die uns das Fernsehen in so reicher Form anbietet.“

Clint, völlig sprachlos, stellt jetzt mit einiger Verspätung fest, dass Coulson ihn tatsächlich zurück zur Krankenstation verschleppt hat. Die Feststellung bringt ihm die Kontrolle über seine Stimmbänder zurück. „Ich fühl mich wirklich völlig gesund, Sir!“

Coulson schiebt ihn vor sich her durch die Tür zur Station. „Erstens hege ich keinerlei Vertrauen in diesbezügliche Beteuerungen, und zweitens spielt das nicht die geringste Rolle. Wir haben ein Prozedere, was verletzte Agenten angeht, Barton, und Sie täten gut daran, es zu befolgen.“

Clint ist arg versucht, in maulige Beschwerden auszubrechen – erstrecht, als Schwester Collins mit einer Miene wie Donnergrollen auf ihn zu marschiert kommt. „Wo haben Sie ihn gefunden, Sir?“ erkundigt sie sich bei Coulson.

Coulson, zu Clints nicht enden wollender Faszination, lächelt sie tatsächlich an. Dabei ist sie der klassische Drache der medizinischen Station, und Clint ist insgeheim davon überzeugt, dass sie die schwächeren Patienten auffrisst. „Das wollen Sie gar nicht wissen, Schwester. Wenn Sie erlauben, kontrolliere ich seine Verbände. Ich bin sicher, er hat Ihnen bereits genügend graue Haare verursacht.“

Sie stemmt beide Hände in die Hüften. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Sie bereits seit einer halben Stunde Feierabend haben, Agent.“

Coulson erwidert ihr strenges Starren mit seiner üblichen Gelassenheit. „Ich betrachte das hier als einen Sondereinsatz.“

Ihr müdes Gesicht verzieht sich zu einer noch grimmigeren Grimasse. „Ich will hoffen, der alte Pirat sieht das ähnlich und zahlt Ihnen das entsprechende Sonderhonorar.“

Damit wendet sie sich ab und lässt sie stehen, und Clint blinzelt ein paar Mal. „Hat sie den Direktor gerade -“

„Nein“, unterbricht Coulson ihn. „Das hat sie nicht. Eine derartige Respektlosigkeit würde sie niemals äußern. Schwester Collins ist viel zu professionell und SHIELD treu ergeben, um auch nur an so etwas zu denken.“

Clint blinzelt erneut, und Coulson schiebt ihn zu einem freien Bett hinüber. „Hinsetzen.“

Clints Beine falten sich ganz automatisch. Den nächsten Befehl auszuführen, fällt ihm allerdings ein wenig schwerer.

„Ausziehen“, sagt Coulson ruhig. Clint ist sehr stolz auf sich, dass er keine Gänsehaut bekommt, oder sich auf andere Weise verrät.

Er fasst seinen Pullover am Saum, beginnt, seine Arme zu heben – und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, als seine Wunde sich ausgerechnet diesen Moment aussucht, um sich bemerkbar zu machen.

„Keine Schmerzen, hn?“ kommentiert Coulson sein Zögern und wischt seine Hände beiseite. Er zieht Clints Pullover langsam und mit geschickten Fingern in die Höhe und bis über seine Brust, befreit erst den einen Arm aus einem Ärmel, dann den Anderen. Clint wird ein wenig schwindlig, und er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht das Geringste mit seiner Verletzung zu tun hat.

Er sitzt schließlich nur noch in Jeans und Motorradstiefeln da, und er kann nicht anders als erleichtert sein, dass der Verband über seiner Brust nach wie vor blütenrein und blendendweiß ist. Kurz hatte er tatsächlich Angst, seine Wunde habe sich wieder geöffnet.

Coulson braucht nur wenige Sekunden, um den Verband zu entfernen, seine Fingerspitzen streichen flüchtig und rau über Clints nackte Haut, und Clints Knie werden so weich, dass er unwillkürlich froh ist, dass er sitzt.

Die freigelegte Wunde besteht aus fünf parallel zueinander verlaufenden Schnitten quer über Clints Brust, nicht sonderlich tief, aber dafür von einem ganz besonders wütenden Rot.

Agent Coulson sieht nicht sonderlich zufrieden aus. „Sie haben unbedingt auf dem Bauch im Lüftungsschacht liegen müssen, nicht wahr?“

Clint blinzelt verspielt zu ihm auf. „Wie hätte ich Ihnen sonst in die Augen sehen sollen, während wir uns unterhalten, Sir?“

Coulson erwidert nichts, deutet lediglich ein kleines Kopfschütteln an und macht sich dann schweigend an die Wundversorgung. Er ist dabei wesentlich sanfter als Schwester Collins, und Clint ertappt sich dabei, wie er dem Mann auf die Hände starrt.

Coulson hat fabelhafte Hände.

„Ich werde Ihnen jetzt erklären, wie ein solcher Verband anzulegen ist“, setzt er Clint ruhig in Kenntnis. „Passen Sie gut auf. Ich werde Sie in den nächsten Tagen einen entsprechenden Test absolvieren lassen.“

Clint hebt beide Augenbrauen. „Wieso das?“

„Um Ihnen die Langeweile zu vertreiben, Agent Barton“, erwidert Phil, noch genau so ruhig, aber seine Stimme klingt tatsächlich ein wenig amüsiert. „Und weil das Wissen und die Fähigkeit Ihnen kaum schaden können. Eine fortgeschrittene Ausbildung in Erster Hilfe ist im Feldeinsatz manchmal unverzichtbar.“

Clint blinzelt prompt auf seine eigene Brust hinab. „Aber dafür habe ich doch Sie.“

Coulsons Hände breiten weißes Fließ über Clints Wunde, streichen es behutsam glatt. „Und ich werde in Zukunft Sie dafür haben – vorausgesetzt, Sie stellen sich nicht allzu ungeschickt an. Das kann ich mir allerdings kaum vorstellen. Sie haben genau die richtigen Hände für eine solche Aufgabe.“

Die gelassene Überzeugung in seiner Stimme lässt Clint trocken schlucken, und er muss einen Moment lang die Augen schließen. Coulson spricht ihn nicht darauf an, wartet geduldig, bis er sie wieder aufschlägt, und erst dann beginnt er mit seiner Schulung.

Clint kann nicht anders, als ihm zuhören, ihm seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Coulsons Stimme, die Berührung seiner Hände, seine Nähe füllen Clints Bewusstsein, und er fühlt sich sicher, zufrieden sogar.

Dann richtet Coulson sich auf, der Verband liegt sicher und perfekt über Clints Brust, und Clint streckt die Hand nach ihm aus und krallt seine Finger in Coulsons erstaunlich weichen Pullover. „Lassen Sie mich ja nicht mit Schwester Collins allein.“

„Schwester Collins“, beginnt Coulson mit strenger Miene, „ist eine äußerst fähige Frau, und -“

„Sie frisst ihre Patienten“, unterbricht Clint ihn todernst. Ein kurzes Flackern huscht über Coulsons Gesicht. „Das möchte ich doch sehr bezweifeln. Das Verschwinden von Agenten wäre zweifellos aufgefallen.“

Clint wollte noch nie in seinem Leben jemanden so sehr küssen wie Phil Coulson in diesem Moment. Er reißt sich mit Müh und Not zusammen. „Sie tauscht sie gegen programmierte Zombies aus“, sagt er mit Verschwörermiene.

Coulson blinzelt unbeeindruckt. „SHIELD hat ein Notfallprotokoll für einen solchen Fall.“ Er legt leicht den Kopf schief. „Aber einen derartigen Verdacht kann ich kaum ignorieren. Ziehen Sie sich um, Agent, und legen Sie sich ins Bett. Ich bin sofort wieder zurück.“

Clint sieht ihm nach, während er gemessenen Schrittes die Krankenstation verlässt. Schwester Collins taucht wie aus dem Nichts an seinem Bett auf. „Dieser Mann arbeitet zu lange und zu hart, und Sie haben keinerlei Anrecht auf seine Freizeit“, beginnt sie grimmig, und Clint weiß, dass sie ihm jede Sekunde den Kopf abbeißen wird.

Dann tritt tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Lächeln in ihre Augen. „Aber ich habe Agent Coulson schon lange nicht mehr so zufrieden gesehen, also werde ich Ihnen diesen Verstoß ausnahmsweise gestatten. Wenn Sie es schaffen, ihn dazu zu bringen, diesen Abend entspannt zu verbringen, kriegen Sie Pudding von mir.“ Sie macht eine dramatische Pause. „Schokoladenpudding.“

Clint blinzelt Sie fasziniert an und setzt ein unverschämtes Grinsen auf. „Sie _mögen_ Coulson, kann das sein?“

Schwester Collins verdreht die Augen über ihn. „Und Sie täten gut daran, meinem Beispiel zu folgen, Barton. Es wäre zweifellos der intelligenteste Schachzug Ihrer Laufbahn.“

Damit verschwindet sie zurück in die Untiefen der Krankenstation, und Clint folgt ein wenig widerwillig Coulsons Befehl, legt eins der verhassten Krankenhaushemden zu den ebenso verhassten Hosen an und setzt sich ins Bett, starrt gelangweilt die Wand an. Es ist sein dreiundzwanzigster Geburtstag. Einer der Besseren, wenn er ehrlich ist.

Als Coulson zurückkommt, bringt er Chinesisch und die erste Staffel Trapper John M.D. auf Video mit. Sie sind mitten in der dritten Folge, und er hat Coulson mehr als die Hälfte seiner Pekingente weggefuttert, als Clint begreift, dass er in diesen Mann verliebt ist.

 

Loki liegt auf dem Rücken und starrt an die dunkle Zimmerdecke, ignoriert Thors leises Schnarchen an seiner Seite.

Ein paar Minuten lang verbleibt er reglos, hält seinen Atem flach, blinzelt langsam und träge – dann rutscht er seitlich aus dem Bett. Thor schläft weiter, selbst als Loki mit einem leisen Klacken die Zimmertür hinter sich zuzieht.

Loki kann es ihm nicht verdenken. Sein Bruder fühlt sich geborgen unter diesem Dach. Es besteht kein Grund für Wachsamkeit.

Er geht barfuß durch die dunklen Flure, selbst nicht völlig sicher, wohin ihn seine Schritte führen, ehe er in der Küche angekommen ist, und ein wenig hilflos im Türrahmen verharrt.

Dann schmiegt sich ein warmer Körper gegen seine Schienbeine, schnurrend und voll behaglicher Zufriedenheit, und er geht in die Hocke und hebt Pattie auf seine Arme, drückt sie an seine Brust. Sie schnurrt noch ein wenig lauter, und er trägt sie in die Küche hinein, setzt sich im Dunkeln an den Tisch.

„Loki?“

Das Deckenlicht in der Küche wird angeschaltet, und in der plötzlichen Helligkeit kann Loki Steve ausmachen, angetan mit dem unteren Teil eines patriotischen Flanellschlafanzuges und einem weißen T-Shirt. „Was tust du hier um diese Zeit?“

Loki, die Augen zum Schutz gegen das Licht halb geschlossen, blickt ihn durch seine Wimpern hindurch an. „Was tust _du_ hier um diese Zeit?“

Steve errötet leicht, reibt sich verlegen den Nacken und deutet mit dem Kinn in die Ecke des Zimmers, wo die Hunde zusammen mit Hershey im Katzenkorb liegen und schlafen. „Ich wollte nachsehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist“, erklärt er leise, und dimmt das Licht, als er bemerkt, dass es Loki unangenehm ist.

Loki weiß nicht, ob er Steves allumfassendem Beschützerdrang nach seinem letzten Traum gewachsen ist. Steve macht ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, bleibt neben seinem Stuhl stehen. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“ erkundigt er sich vorsichtig.

Loki seufzt. „Kaum.“

„Hattest du einen Alptraum?“

Loki seufzt ein weiteres Mal. „Man kann es nicht als Alptraum bezeichnen. Aber ich habe ein weiteres Mal von Agent Bartons Vergangenheit geträumt.“

Steve legt ihm die Hand auf die gesunde Schulter, drückt sanft zu. „Ich bin sicher, Bruce und Jane werden bald einen Weg finden, die Verbindung zu ... unterbrechen.“

Loki blickt dankbar zu ihm auf, aber er kann nicht verhindern, dass er sich ein wenig verspannt. „Davon gehe ich aus, ja.“

Steve runzelt leicht die Stirn, lässt seine Hand auf Lokis Schulter ruhen. „Ist das nicht, was du willst?“

Loki weicht seinem Blick aus. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich meine“, er zögert, schließt die Augen und kann ein weiches, hilfloses Lachen nicht unterdrücken, „ ... Ob ich meine _Menschlichkeit_ bewahren kann, sobald dies geschehen ist. Die Verbindung verursacht mir weit weniger Angst, seit sie mich nicht länger befürchten lässt, dass ich den Verstand verliere.“

Einen Moment lang ist alles still, und Loki spürt Steves ernsten Blick auf sich ruhen, hört ihn sich schließlich räuspern. „Erinnerst du dich daran, was wir zu Direktor Fury gesagt haben, ehe er dich angeschossen hat?“

Ein zynisches Lächeln gleitet über Lokis Züge. „Das tue ich in der Tat, ja.“

Steve drückt seine Schulter ein wenig fester, ehe er seine Hand von ihm zurückzieht. „Dann weißt du, dass wir alle Fehler gemacht haben. Jeder von uns.“

Loki hebt seinen Blick zu ihm an, und der sanfte Spott in seinen Augen lässt sich nicht zurückhalten. „Sie nicht, Captain.“

Steve zieht die linke Schulter in die Höhe. „Ich bin komplett unfähig, Flugzeuge zu landen. Stürz die Dinger über dem Meer ab und bin dann siebzig Jahre lang in Eis eingefroren. Frustrierende Angewohnheit von mir. Macht mich reizbar und aggressiv. Frag Tony.“

Er setzt sich auf den freien Stuhl an Lokis linker Seite, blickt ihn durchdringend an, seine blauen Augen viel zu alt in seinem Gesicht. „Aber wenn ich das nicht getan hätte, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht hier. Ich hätte keinen von euch je kennen gelernt. Unsere Fehler, mehr noch als unsere Tugenden, machen uns zu dem, was wir sind – Und ich glaube wirklich, dass es unsere _Fehler_ waren, die uns zusammengeführt haben.“

Steve unterbricht sich, und Loki sieht ihm das Blut in die Wangen steigen. Loki begreift diesen Mann nicht. Er ist zu jung und gleichzeitig zu alt. Es kann nicht allein daran liegen, dass er aus seiner Zeit herausgerissen wurde. Steve hat die Jahre nicht erlebt, die er verloren hat. Er muss schon immer so gewesen sein.

„Entschuldige die hochgestochene Ausdrucksweise“, fährt Steve fort, ein wenig unbehaglich, aber sichtlich entschlossen, Loki seinen Standpunkt klarzumachen. „Worauf ich hinaus wollte, ist dass wir alle Dinge getan haben, die wir lieber vergessen würden – die uns die ganze Nacht lang wach halten, oder uns Alpträume verursachen. Aber wir lassen uns nicht durch diese Fehler definieren, selbst wenn das nicht immer leicht ist.“

Wieder tritt Stille ein, Steves Augen gleiten suchend und unerwartet unsicher über Lokis Gesicht. Dann nimmt er einen tiefen Atemzug. „Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht allein geschafft hätte – mich damit abzufinden, dass ich nicht zurück kann. Dass ich in dieser Zeit festsitze, mit all ihren Neuerungen und ... allem, das wir verloren haben. Die ersten Tage nachdem ich aufgewacht war – Wochen sogar – waren ... schrecklich. Ich war unglaublich _wütend_. Und ich habe mich so allein gefühlt, so verloren ...“

Steves Stimme verstummt, und Loki sieht an dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen, dass er in diese Zeit zurückfällt, in die Einsamkeit und Leere. Er streckt unwillkürlich die Hand aus, zögert einen Moment, Steve zu berühren, und fasst ihn schließlich sanft an der Schulter.

Steve kehrt augenblicklich zu ihm zurück, ein flüchtiges, dankbares Lächeln in seinem Blick, und er spricht leise weiter. „Tony war derjenige, der mich in dieser Zeit willkommen geheißen und sie zu meinem Zuhause gemacht hat. Ausgerechnet Tony Stark. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie gut du über unsere anfänglichen ... Schwierigkeiten miteinander Bescheid weißt, aber lass mich dir versichern, dass sie immens waren.“

Steve verschränkt seine Hände miteinander, starrt auf sie hinab. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es ohne ihn geschafft hätte – ohne all meine Freunde. Ohne sie hätte Steve Rogers aufgehört zu existieren. Wenn Tony mich nicht aufgenommen hätte ... Captain America hätte weiter existiert, zweifellos. Aber _ich_ ...“ Steve zuckt mit den Schultern. „Es ist niemand mehr am Leben, der sich an meine Existenz erinnern würde.“

Loki betrachtet Steve von der Seite, sein markantes und im Moment doch so hilfloses Profil, und er kann kaum damit umgehen, wie stark das Mitgefühl ist, das er für diesen Mann verspürt. Auch er ist durch Zeit und Raum gefallen, aber im Gegensatz zu Steves, hat sich Lokis Welt in seiner Abwesenheit kaum verändert. Seine Freunde und seine Familie sind noch am Leben – selbst wenn sie nicht länger seine Freunde und seine Familie sein mögen. Aber Loki kann etwas haben, das Steve verwehrt bleibt, er muss es lediglich zulassen: Hoffnung.

„Ich habe Tony“, sagt Steve leise, wie zur Antwort auf Lokis unausgesprochene Gedanken. „Clint und Natasha haben einander; Bruce hat Tony und Clint ... uns alle, wirklich. Und Thor hat Jane und dich. Wir bewahren uns gegenseitig unsere Menschlichkeit. Wir alle haben Angst davor, uns auf die eine oder andere Art zu verlieren. Du bist nicht der Einzige, der mit diesem Gefühl vertraut ist.“

Loki nimmt seine Worte in sich auf, lässt sie sacken. Er hat das gewusst. Er hat die Avengers nicht ohne Grund als verlorene Kreaturen bezeichnet. Aber die letzten Wochen haben es ihn vergessen lassen. Diese Kreaturen sind nicht länger verloren – sie haben einander gefunden.

„Ich fühle mich noch immer ein wenig verloren“, murmelt er, ist sich im ersten Moment nicht bewusst, dass er die Worte laut ausgesprochen hat.

„Wir alle haben ein Auge auf dich“, verspricht Steve ihm ernst. Es soll beruhigend klingen, nicht drohend, und es _ist_ beruhigend. Loki hat keine Ahnung, was er darauf antworten soll. Tony entbindet ihn von dieser Notwendigkeit, als er in die Küche kommt, mit Brandlöchern in seinen Jeans und seinem Tanktop, und Maschinenölstriemen an seinen nackten Armen. Seine linke Augenbraue ist angesengt.

Steve richtet einen verdammenden Blick auf ihn. „Das _kann_ nicht dein Ernst sein.“

Tony bleibt ertappt stehen. „Ich denke, du bist im Bett?“

„Ich denke _du_ bist im Bett!“ gibt Steve aufgebracht zurück, seine Stimme mühsam beherrscht, um die Hunde nicht zu wecken. „Was hast du schon wieder in der Werkstatt getrieben – ich denke, Clints neuer Bogen ist fertig?“

„Ich hatte eine Idee für Ark-Reaktor betriebene Präzisionslaser“, erwidert Tony, die Begeisterung in seiner Stimme deutlich zu hören. Loki kann nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass von Präzision offenbar noch nicht wirklich die Rede sein kann. Tony setzt sich wieder in Bewegung und stolpert entschlossen auf die Kaffeemaschine zu.

Steve kommt ebenso entschlossen und noch dazu wesentlich anmutiger auf die Füße. „Nein.“

„Was soll das heißen – nein? Diese Laser werden fabelhaft, Steve!“

„Nicht mehr heute Nacht, Tony. Pepper bringt mich um, wenn ich zulasse, dass du dich während ihrer Abwesenheit selbst in Brand steckst. Geh duschen und ins Bett.“

Tony öffnet den Mund, um ihm zu widersprechen, dann wird er sich mit einiger Verspätung Lokis Anwesenheit bewusst. „Was machst du hier?“

„Es ist kaum dein alleiniges Vorrecht zu unheiliger Stunde durch dieses Haus zu geistern“, gibt Steve spitz zurück, und entbindet Loki damit höchst effektiv von einer Antwort, die er nur ungern gegeben hätte.

Loki blinzelt vom Einen zum Anderen. Steve und Tony unterscheiden sich voneinander wie Tag und Nacht, und doch bringen sie es fertig, so völlig _richtig_ füreinander zu sein. Loki lächelt unwillkürlich. In Anbetracht dieser Tatsache ist es vielleicht nicht ganz so schlimm, dass er selbst sich so sehr von Thor unterscheidet.

Tonys übermüdete Augen werden plötzlich scharf und richten sich unter zusammengezogenen Brauen auf Loki. „Ist was passiert?“

Loki muss vor seinem durchdringenden Blick die Augen schließen, und erreicht doch nur, dass er vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern sieht, wie er diesen Mann aus dem Fenster wirft.

„Er hat geträumt“, hört er Steves deutlich sanftere Stimme. „Geh duschen, Tony.“

Es scheint, dass Tony der Aufforderung diesmal Folge leistet, denn als Loki seine Augen wieder aufschlägt, ist Tony gegangen, und Loki ist wieder allein mit Steve.

„Du solltest zurück ins Bett gehen“, schlägt Steve ihm vorsichtig vor. „Thor wird das ganze Haus in Panik versetzen, wenn er aufwacht und feststellt, dass du nicht da bist.“

„Thor hat keinesfalls vor, etwas Vergleichbares zu tun“, erklingt ein wenig unerwartet Thors Bariton. „Thor hat die die Stimme der Weisheit zu Rate gezogen, ehe er sich zu einer derartig unvernünftigen Tat herabgelassen hat.“

Steve kommt mit einem Räuspern auf die Beine. „Wunderbar. Äußerst vorbildlich.“

Thor blinzelt ihm freundlich zu. „JARVIS hat mir versichert, mein Bruder befände sich in den bestmöglichen Händen.“

Er lässt seinen Blick zwischen Steve und Loki hin und her schweifen. „Unterbreche ich etwas? Sollte ich mich zurückziehen?“

Loki nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und erhebt sich ebenfalls von seinem Stuhl. „Nein. Ich komme zurück in deine Gemächer.“ Er setzt Pattie auf dem Boden ab, nickt Steve zu und wünscht ihm eine gute Nacht, dann geht er zu Thor hinüber und verlässt an seiner Seite die Küche.

Thor ist still, während sie miteinander den Flur entlang gehen, zu still.

„Bedrückt dich etwas?“ fragt Loki ihn vorsichtig, und Thor wendet ihm verwirrte, ein wenig traurige Augen zu. „Natashas Worte von zuvor ... ihre Drohung erfüllt mich mit Unbehagen. Zudem scheint es dir so viel leichter zu fallen, dich unseren Freunden anzuvertrauen als mir. Habe ich ... habe ich dich verstimmt?“

Loki schließt einen Moment lang die Augen. Er begreift nicht, wie er diesen Mann so sehr lieben, so sehr bewundern kann, und doch dazu in der Lage war, sein Leben beenden zu wollen.

„Natashas Drohung, wie du es nennst, war nichts dergleichen. Du solltest keinen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwenden – Und du hast mich nicht verstimmt. Es ist manchmal einfacher, sich vergleichsweise Fremden anzuvertrauen. Die Angst, Verdammung in ihren Augen zu lesen, ist nicht so groß.“

Thor erwidert nichts, und als Loki ihn wieder ansieht, sind seine Brauen nach wie vor gerunzelt.

„Ich weiß, dass du glaubst, ich hätte keine Veranlassung, mich vor deiner Verdammung zu fürchten“, fährt er also behutsam fort. „Aber meine Angst ist nicht rationalen Ursprungs und daher kaum durch logische Argumente zu tilgen.“

„Ist mein Urteil wirklich von derartiger Bedeutung für dich?“ fragt Thor ihn mit leisem Zweifel in der Stimme, und Loki sieht ihm fest in die Augen, lächelt schwach. „Es ist überraschend, nicht wahr?“

Thor erwidert sein Lächeln, legt ihm den Arm über die Schultern und zieht ihn an sich und mit in seine Gemächer.

„Es verleiht mir Hoffnung für die Zukunft“, erwidert er mit einer Andeutung seines sonstigen Enthusiasmuses. „Wir werden einander kein weiteres Mal verlieren, Bruder.“

 

Im ersten Moment weiß Phil nicht, was los ist. Es ist dunkel, aber die Umgebung ist vertraut, und er weiß nicht, was ihn geweckt haben könnte.

Dann wird ihm bewusst, dass Clint nicht länger im Bett ist. Er setzt sich mit einem Ruck auf, und JARVIS macht ihm das Deckenlicht an, informiert ihn mit leiser, vorsichtiger Stimme darüber, dass Clint im Bad sei.

JARVIS hätte ihm weder das Licht angemacht noch Clints Aufenthaltsort preisgegeben, wäre alles in Ordnung. Phil steht ruckartig aus dem Bett auf, zieht sich das Oberteil seines Pyjamas an und knöpft es zu, während er zum Bad hinüber geht.

Die Tür steht einen Spalt offen, aber Clint hat nicht das Licht angemacht, steht im Halbdunkel vor dem Waschbecken und wäscht sich das Gesicht.

Phil wird ein wenig schlecht. Ihm ist nur zu bewusst, dass dies Clints bevorzugte Vernichtungsmethode für die Beweise des Umstandes ist, dass er geweint hat. Er nimmt einen stärkenden Atemzug und öffnet die Tür ein bisschen weiter – lässt das ins Badezimmer dringende Licht seine Anwesenheit preisgeben.

Clint hebt den Blick an, begegnet Phils im Spiegel und stellt das Wasser ab. „Ich könnte jetzt wirklich eine Umarmung gebrauchen.“

Phil setzt sich augenblicklich in Bewegung. Clint dreht sich um und kommt ihm entgegen, drängt sich mit alarmierender Verzweiflung in seine Arme, presst sein feuchtes Gesicht in Phils Halsbeuge.

Also hält Phil ihn, hält ihn einfach nur fest, ohne Fragen zu stellen, während er versucht, seine erneut aufflammende Wut und seine Angst unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Dann entkommt Clint ein flatternder Atemzug, er legt sein Kinn auf Phils Schulter, und Phil lässt seine Hand über seinen Rücken streichen. Im Unterschied zu ihm trägt Clint kein Pyjamaoberteil, und Phil kann sich nicht sicher sein, ob er überhaupt Hosen trägt.

Ein paar Sekunden lang ist er wütend auf sich selbst, dass er sich die Zeit genommen hat, etwas anzuziehen. Manchmal kann er sie nicht begreifen, seine Angewohnheit immer auf sämtliche Details achten zu müssen.

„Willst du darüber reden?“ fragt er vorsichtig, und Clint entkommt ein ersticktes und durch und durch humorloses Lachen. „Nein. Nein das will ich nicht.“

Phil hält ihn ein wenig fester, weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Clint nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und beginnt trotz seines Protestes zu sprechen. „Ich hab geträumt, wie er angekommen ist ... bei den Chitauri. Was sie mit ihm gemacht haben. Es war ... nicht sonderlich angenehm.“

Er hebt seinen Kopf von Phils Schulter, sieht ihm in die Augen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich schon jemals solche Angst hatte. Selbst wenn ich ... mich vor meinem Vater versteckt habe. Da wusste ich wenigstens, wer ich bin, und wer der Bastard ist, vor dem ich mich verstecke – warum ich mich verstecke. Er wusste ... er wusste gar nichts mehr.“

Clint hält einen Moment inne, und Phil spürt seinen aus der Ruhe gebrachten Herzschlag gegen seine eigene Brust.

„Als sie ihn gefunden haben, hatten sie keine Ahnung, wer er ist“, fährt er fort. „Und sie haben ihn gefoltert – wollten, dass er es ihnen sagt. Aber er _konnte_ nicht.“

Clints Stimme klingt gebrochen und klein, und Phil bekommt eine Gänsehaut. „Es ist vorbei“, versucht er, Clint zu beruhigen. „Ihr seid in Sicherheit. Ihr seid Beide in Sicherheit.“

Er hat die Worte ausgesprochen, ehe ihm klar wird, was sie implizieren. Aber er kann nichts daran ändern, dass Clint Anteilnahme für Loki empfindet, kann sich kaum darüber wundern oder es verdammen. Clint krallt sich mit beiden Händen in sein Pyjamaoberteil. „Es ist ein Wunder, wie er es fertig bringt, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken im Kopf zu halten – Wenn er irgendwann anfängt, sich an diese Dinge zu erinnern -“

Clints Stimme bricht in einem Schluchzen. Phil hasst es, dass er nichts tun kann, dass er sich damit zufrieden geben, Clint zu halten, und es anderen überlassen muss, die tatsächliche Wurzel des Übels zu bekämpfen.

Er zieht Clint mit sich ins Schlafzimmer und zurück ins Bett, legt sich zu ihm. Clint weint nicht länger, ist stattdessen fürchterlich still, starrt aus leeren Augen in die Dunkelheit, ehe Phil ihn sanft darum bittet, sie zu schließen.

Clint folgt seinem Wunsch, stößt ein kleines Seufzen aus, und Phil küsst ihn auf die Schläfe. „Bruce wird eine Lösung finden“, murmelt er beruhigend.

Clint deutet ein Nicken an. „Ich weiß.“

Die Spannung in seinem Körper lässt ein wenig nach. Phil muss zugeben, dass Bruce Banners Präsenz in Clints Leben mit einem Gottesgeschenk zu vergleichen ist.

„Phil?“ murmelt Clint nach ein paar Minuten in seine Schulter, und Phil streichelt ihm sanft den Nacken. „Ja, Clint?“

„Weißt du, worauf ich jetzt Lust habe?“

„Ist das eine Fangfrage?“

Clint schnauft amüsiert, sein Atem streicht über Phils nackte Haut hinweg, und er hebt den Kopf am, sieht Phil in die Augen. „Auf Trapper John M.D.“

Phils Augen nehmen einen zärtlichen Ausdruck an. „Ich fürchte, ich habe die Videos nicht mehr.“

Clint reckt den Hals und küsst ihn. „Macht nichts“, murmelt er gegen Phils Lippen. „Ich bin sicher, JARVIS kann uns damit helfen.“

 _Es ist mitten in der Nacht, Agent Barton_ , meldet JARVIS sich maßregelnd zu Wort.

Phil sieht Clint die Augen verdrehen. „Ja, na und?“

_Sie brauchen Ihren Schlaf, Agent._

„Ich glaube, wir können dieses eine Mal eine Ausnahme machen, JARVIS“, mischt Phil sich sanft ein. „Es ist eine Geburtstagstradition.“

_Es ist nicht Agent Bartons Geburtstag, Sir._

„Richtig. Wir haben ein paar Geburtstage aufzuholen.“

JARVIS produziert so etwas wie ein gottergebenes Seufzen. _Wie Sie wünschen, Sir._

JARVIS nutzt die gleiche Wand als Bildschirm, die bereits dem König der Löwen als Spielwiese dienen durfte, dreht den Ton so leise, dass er kaum noch zu hören ist, und Phil lächelt zufrieden in sich hinein. Dann wird ihm bewusst, dass er angestarrt wird.

„Was?“ fragt er Clint leise.

„Du wusstest, dass es mein Geburtstag war?“

Er lächelt ruhig. „Ich wusste, dass es dein Geburtstag war.“

„Hast du mich deswegen aus dem Ventilationsschacht geholt?“

„Ich habe dich aus dem Schacht geholt, weil du verletzt warst, Clint. Ich habe mit dir Chinesisch gegessen und Videos geguckt, weil es dein Geburtstag war.“

Er sieht Clint nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum kauen, dann trifft ihn ein ebenso liebevoller wie dankbarer Blick. „Wusstest du, dass Schwester Collins mir damals dazu geraten hat, ihrem Vorbild zu folgen und dich ins Herz zu schließen?“

Phil blinzelt ihn überrascht an. „Das wusste ich nicht, nein.“

Clint schmiegt sich noch ein wenig enger an ihn. „Ist der einzige ihrer Ratschläge, den ich jemals befolgt habe.“

Clint richtet seinen Blick auf die improvisierte Kinoleinwand, und Phil betrachtet sein Gesicht, sieht die Ängste und Anspannungen seines Alptraums aus seinen Augen weichen. Er lässt seine Gedanken driften, und sie wandern wie von allein in die Vergangenheit. Ihm war damals nicht bewusst, wieso er nicht einfach nach Hause gehen und Feierabend machen konnte. Ihm war nicht klar, warum er geblieben ist, Clint ausfindig gemacht und sicher gestellt hat, dass mit ihm alles in Ordnung ist.

Er wusste, dass es Clints Geburtstag war, ja. Er war sich des Bedürfnisses bewusst, ihn an diesem Tag nicht allein zu lassen, selbst wenn es unter den gegebenen Umständen nicht viel gab, das er tun konnte, um den Tag zu etwas Besonderem zu machen. Was in seinem eigenen Herzen vor sich ging, wusste er nicht. Welch ein Glück also, beschließt Phil und schließt die Augen, dass sie es auch so geschafft haben. Es mag verboten lange gedauert haben, aber in ihrem Fall ist ganz eindeutig der Weg das Ziel.


	16. Chapter 16

Der neue Morgen bringt goldenen Sonnenschein und Tony Stark zu einigermaßen vernünftiger Stunde in die Küche. Es kommt nicht weiter überraschend, dass Steve schon draußen auf der Terrasse ist, um dem versammelten Viehzeug ihre Morgentoilette zu ermöglichen.

Offenbar ist Steve neuerdings früher oder später immer anwesend, wenn Tony auch nur darüber nachdenkt, sich einen Kaffee zu machen.

Aber diesmal wird er nicht dazu aufgefordert, die Küche sofort wieder zu verlassen – sei es um zu duschen oder ins Bett zu gehen oder beides. Diesmal schafft Tony es tatsächlich, ungehindert zur Kaffeemaschine vorzudringen und sie in Betrieb zu nehmen.

Dann macht ihn eine feuchte Nase an seinem Knöchel darauf aufmerksam, dass er vergessen hat, Schuhe anzuziehen.

„Guten Morgen, Brooklyn“, begrüßt er den freundlich wedelnden Welpen, der offenbar zu ihm hinüber gewackelt ist, während er von seiner Koffeinsucht abgelenkt war.

Steve, frisch wie der junge Tag, tritt über die Schwelle in die Küche hinein, macht drei Schritte auf Tony zu, und begrüßt ihn mit der innigsten Umarmung aller Zeiten. „Guten Morgen, Tony.“

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen“, erwidert Tony, mehr oder weniger perplex und blinzelt über Steves Schulter hinweg. „Hab ich was gemacht?“

Steve schafft es, mit den Schultern zu zucken, ohne Tony mehr als nötig zu erschüttern. „Ich bin lediglich nach wie vor dankbar.“

„Warum konntest du dich daran nicht gestern Nacht erinnern? Gestern Nacht hätte ich deine Dankbarkeit weit besser gebrauchen können.“

„Will ich überhaupt wissen, wovon die Rede ist?“ Darcy hat sichtlich schlecht geschlafen, was vor allem daran auszumachen ist, dass sie bereits geduscht und vollständig bekleidet ist, und Tony seufzt und opfert ihr seinen soeben vollendeten Kaffee.

„Nacht gar nicht bei den Gebrüdern Grimm verbracht?“ erkundigt er sich mit betont neutraler Stimme, und Darcy schüttelt den Kopf, schlürft genüsslich ein wenig Milchschaum.

„Das kann ich ja kaum jede Nacht machen.“

„In diesem Haus kannst du tun und lassen, was immer du willst“, macht Tony sie aufmerksam, während er die Kaffeemaschine ein weiteres Mal in Betrieb nimmt.

Ihre Züge werden von einem verschlafenen Grinsen erhellt. „Wenn ich also mit Steve auf dem Küchentisch kopu-“

„Solange sämtliche Parteien freiwillig handeln und keine gemeinschaftlichen Esseinrichtungen in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden“, unterbricht Tony sie einschränkend.

Steve tut derweil mit mannhafter Entschlossenheit, als habe er nichts gehört. Darcy geht in die Hocke und knuddelt Brooklyn und Ponti. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ihr armen Häschen tatsächlich in der Küche schlafen musstet.“

„Clint und ich haben beschlossen, dass wir sie nicht verziehen wollen“, entschuldigt Steve sich mit hörbar schlechtem Gewissen.

Tony schnaubt leise. „Phil und du habt das beschlossen. In spätestens zwei Tagen wird Clint Bockwürste für diese Viecher jonglieren.“

„Ein interessantes mentales Bild“, merkt Darcy an. „Bin ich eigentlich wirklich so früh dran, oder geht hier die Schlafkrankheit um?“

„Du bist wirklich so früh dran“, behauptet Tony.

Natasha und Bruce stellen diese Theorie auf die Probe, als sie gleichzeitig die Küche betreten. Natasha schafft es, in ihren Jeans und einem schwarzen Top wie ein Supermodel auszusehen, Bruce hat an diesem Morgen seinen Look des zerstreuten Professors perfektioniert. Seine Haare sind eine kunstvolle Katastrophe.

„Was hast du gemacht?“ verlangt Darcy fasziniert zu erfahren, während sie mit den Fingern durch seine leicht ergrauenden Locken fährt. Bruce hält verdutzt still und blinzelt über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg. „Das ... ähm ... Übliche?“

„Ich werde nie begreifen“, sagt Darcy und gibt auf, zieht ihre Hände von ihm zurück, „wie Menschen, die offenbar keinerlei Kontrolle über ihre eigenen Haare haben, losgehen können, und sich als absolut _brillant_ herausstellen. Es sollte ein Widerspruch in sich sein.“

Bruce lächelt schwach, und sie führt eine entzückte Pirouette in Lokis Richtung aus, als er höchst überraschend allein in der Küche auftaucht. „Guten Morgen!“

Er wird umarmt und geküsst, ehe er auch nur das Geringste dagegen unternehmen könnte.

„Wer geht Brötchen holen?“ erkundigt Tony sich und blickt mit tragischem Augenaufschlag an sich hinab. „Ich hab keine Schuhe an.“

„Noch so ein Genie“, merkt Darcy spöttisch an und wirft Natasha einen auffordernden Blick zu. „Wollen wir? Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dich mit genauso geschwollenen Komplimenten zu bedenken wie Thor, aber ich werd mindestens so gut auf dich aufpassen.“

„Und das ist zweifellos die Hauptsache“, erwidert Natasha trocken. Damit zockeln sie gemeinsam aus der Küche.

Loki blickt ihnen ein wenig bedauernd hinterher.

„Mädels!“ ruft Tony prompt, und Darcy kommt zurück, streckt ihren Kopf durch die Tür. „Keine Sorge, wir denken an Steves Apfelk-“

„Der Prinz möchte mit“, unterbricht Tony sie mit einem Grinsen, das an eine zufriedene Raubkatze erinnert. Loki macht sich mit einem Ruck gerade.

Darcys Kopf dreht sich in seine Richtung. „Möchte er? Na dann los. Hast du einen Mantel? Ist verdammt kalt heute früh.“

„Er kann einen von meinen nehmen“, bietet Tony großzügig an. Lokis Augen richten sich auf sein Gesicht, groß und dunkel und deutlich überfordert.

„Das kann ich kaum annehmen.“

Tony runzelt die Brauen. „Kumpel, du wohnst in meinem Haus, isst mein Essen und trägst Schlafanzüge, die ich dir gekauft habe. Zieh den blöden Mantel an.“

Darcy marschiert auf Loki zu, packt seinen Ärmel und zieht ihn hinter sich her aus der Küche. „Komm, ehe der reiche Mann böse wird.“

Bruce mustert Tony mit einem weisen Blick. „Ich sehe, du erwärmst dich für ihn.“

Tony nimmt seine Kaffeetasse zur Hand. „Ich erwärme mich für niemanden.“

„Bei mir hat es genauso angefangen“, sagt Bruce und setzt Wasser für eine Tasse Tee auf. „Zieh dieses Hemd an, Bruce, das hab ich noch nie getragen, Bruce – Was soll das heißen, du kannst das nicht annehmen, mach dich nicht lächerlich, Bruce ...“

Tony starrt ihn an, komplett fassungslos, Steve verbirgt ein Grinsen hinter seiner großen Hand. Bruce gießt seinen Tee auf. „Du könntest ihm ein Piano kaufen“, überlegt er laut. „Er sieht aus wie jemand, der Piano spielt.“

„Ich hab ein Piano“, macht Tony ihn aufmerksam, mehr und mehr überfordert. „Steht im Musikzimmer.“

„Umso besser“, beschließt Bruce mit liebevollem Spott in der Stimme. „Deine Hemden werden ihm auch kaum vernünftig passen.“

 

Es ist hell im Zimmer, als Clint die Augen aufschlägt. Ihm ist warm, er fühlt sich geborgen – und doch wird er für ein paar Sekunden lang das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas nicht stimmt.

Aber Phil liegt hinter ihm, hat einen Arm um seine Mitte geschlungen, und Clint spürt seinen Atem in seinem Nacken.

Er macht die Augen wieder zu, versucht, das Gefühl zu ergründen, die leichte Übelkeit, die sich mit Seekrankheit vergleichen ließe, wüsste Clint, wie sich sowas anfühlt.

Er fühlt sich seltsam schwerelos, ohne Halt, also tut er das Naheliegendste, dreht sich zu Phil um und drängt sich enger an ihn heran. Die Erinnerungen an den Alptraum kommen zurück, aber diesmal ist er wach, diesmal weiß er, wer er ist – diesmal kann er sich an Phil festhalten.

Clint atmet so entspannt wie möglich durch die Nase, hält die Augen geschlossen – denkt an Kätzchen und Welpen und an Phils Augen. Denkt an Tasha und Bruce, an Tony und Steve, Pepper und Thor und Jane und Darcy ... selbst an Loki. Er ist nicht allein in Kälte und Dunkelheit.

Er ist nicht allein.

„Clint“, hört er Phils Stimme an seinem Ohr, und die Wärme und Fürsorglichkeit, die dieser Stimme zugrunde liegen, jagen ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

„Guten Morgen“, sagt er heiser, schlägt die Augen auf und blickt Phil geradeheraus an.

Abgesehen von der kleinen Falte zwischen Phils Augenbrauen verrät nichts eventuellen inneren Tumult, und Clint weiß das zu schätzen, wie er es immer zu schätzen wusste.

Er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Es scheint, dass ich die Nacht heil überstanden habe ... Sir.“

Die Falte zwischen Phils Augenbrauen wird ein wenig tiefer, sein Ausdruck sehr viel strenger. Diesmal befürchtet Clint nicht eine Sekunde lang, Phil könne die Botschaft in seinen Worten missverstehen, oder ihn gar abweisen. Und das tut er auch nicht.

„Sie wissen, dass ich dieser Versicherung nicht einfach blind vertrauen kann, Agent Barton.“

Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit verdrängen alle anderen Emotionen in Clints Brust. Er setzt sich auf und steht auf dem Bett auf. „Das werden Sie in diesem Fall müssen, Sir.“

„Barton“, hört er Phils Stimme in seinem Rücken, und er weiß, dass es diesmal schlicht perfekt sein wird. Phil hat ihn noch nie mit seinem Unsinn davon kommen lassen. „Kommen Sie sofort zurück. Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig.“

Seine Stimme ist genau so streng wie früher, aber auch genau so geduldig, und Clint fühlt seine Knie weich werden. Er wendet den Kopf und sieht Phil über seine Schulter an, sieht, dass auch er sich im Bett aufgesetzt hat. „Mein letzter Gesundheitscheck ist keine Woche her, Sir. Fragen Sie Schwester Collins, wenn Sie mir nicht glauben.“

Er sieht Phil aus dem Bett aufstehen, langsam und entschlossen, und Clint wird nie darüber hinweg kommen, wie schrecklich anmutig dieser Mann sein kann. Er hat Jahre gebraucht, ehe die Kraft und die Unbeugsamkeit unter den gebügelten Anzügen und der höflichen Miene ihn nicht länger überrascht haben.

„Hinsetzen“, fordert Phil ihn ruhig auf, und Clint gehorcht, macht zwei lange Schritte zurück zum Bett und setzt sich. Phil dreht sich zu ihm um, legt zwei Finger an seine Halsschlagader und misst seinen Puls.

Clint schließt ganz automatisch die Augen, kann nicht anders, als die Berührung genießen.

„Der geht ein wenig zu schnell“, hört er Phils leise Stimme.

Clint leckt sich über die Lippen. „Jah?“

„Ja“, bestätigt Phil, und Clint sieht das unterdrückte Lächeln, als er seine Augen wieder aufschlägt.

Dann lässt Phil seinen Daumen an Clints Kinn hin und her streichen, und Clint muss mit Mühe ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, schluckt trocken.

„Jetzt geht er viel zu schnell“, kommentiert Phil gelassen, hebt Clints Gesicht zu sich an. „Sie wissen, was das bedeutet?“

Clint drückt seine Oberschenkel zusammen, muss sich davon abhalten, sein Becken nach vorn zu stoßen. „Sir?“

„Das bedeutet, dass ich Sie einer genaueren Untersuchung unterziehen muss – um eventuelle ... Risiken ausschließen zu können.“

„Risiken“, wiederholt Clint, und sein Kopf ist wie leergefegt. Er hätte wissen sollen, dass Phil sich dieser Angelegenheit nicht einfach nur gewachsen zeigen würde. Er wird ihm immer weit mehr geben, als Clint glaubt, zu wollen – er wird ihm geben, was er braucht.

„Liegestütze“, sagt Phil dann, „zwanzig Stück für den Anfang. Los.“

Es ist nicht, was Clint erwartet hat, und bei Weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass er halb hart ist, während er eine solche Übung absolviert. Aber diesmal weiß er, dass Phil weitaus mehr im Sinn hat, als seinen Herzrhythmus zu messen. Es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass Clint die zwanzig Liegestütze schafft.

Er kommt wieder auf die Beine, sein Atem geht viel, viel zu schnell, das Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals, und als Phil erneut seine Hand nach ihm ausstreckt und zwei Finger gegen seinen Puls drückt, kann er nicht anders, als sich in die Berührung lehnen.

„Beunruhigend schnell“, sagt Phil leise – aber auch er klingt ein wenig angestrengt, ein wenig aus der Ruhe gebracht. „Muss ich mir Sorgen um Sie machen, Agent?“

Clint verschränkt die Hände hinter dem Rücken, denn wenn er es nicht tut, wird er sie nach Phil ausstrecken und diesem Spiel viel zu schnell ein Ende machen. „Ich hoffe nicht, Sir.“

„Schaffen Sie noch zwanzig mehr, oder werden Sie dann ohnmächtig?“

Wieder streicht Phils Daumen an seinem Kinn entlang, zeichnet seinen Kiefer nach, gleitet schließlich auf seinen Hals hinab und über seinen Adamsapfel. Clint wagt es kaum, zu atmen. Er ist schrecklich hart.

„Zwanzig mehr sind gerade keine gute Idee, Sir.“

„Nein?“ Phils Finger lassen von seinem Puls ab, und seine Hand streicht abwärts und auf Clints nackte Brust. „Was ist Ihre Vorstellung von einer guten Idee, Agent?“

Clint hat schon immer geahnt, dass in Phil Coulson ein schrecklich unanständiger Mann schlummert, der nur darauf wartet, auf die Öffentlichkeit losgelassen zu werden. Aber Clint wird einen Teufel tun, und die Öffentlichkeit an dieser fabelhaften Entwicklung teilhaben lassen. Phils unanständiger Mann gehört ihm allein.

„Ich hätte nichts gegen einen etwas ... anderen Belastungstest, Sir“, sagt er mit einer Stimme, die so rau ist, dass nicht der geringste Zweifel an der Bedeutung seiner Worte aufkommen könnte.

„Ihnen ist bewusst, dass ich bei einem solchen Test keine Rücksicht auf Ihren Zustand nehmen kann, Agent Barton“, erwidert Phil mit wundervoll ausdrucksloser Stimme, und seine Hand auf Clints Brust gleitet noch ein wenig tiefer. „Ich muss Sie genau so sehr fordern wie sonst auch.“

Einen wahnwitzigen Moment lang befürchtet Clint, dass seine Knie unter ihm nachgeben werden. „Dessen ... dessen bin ich mir bewusst, Sir.“

Phils Finger streichen über seine linke Brustwarze, und Clint schwankt ein wenig.

„Sie sind sich völlig sicher, dass Sie sich einem solchen Test gewachsen fühlen?“ fragt Phil leise, und Clint hört die ehrliche Sorge um sein Wohlbefinden und nickt.

„Ich bin sicher, er wird mir gut tun, Sir.“

Phils Blick gleitet über ihn hinweg, mustert ihn der Länge nach, dann findet er Clints Augen. „Ganz wie Sie meinen, Agent. Aufs Bett mit Ihnen. Auf die Knie, Rücken zu mir, Hände da, wo ich sie sehen kann.“

Selten zuvor hat Clint einen Befehl bereitwilliger ausgeführt.

Zwanzig Minuten später dreht sich das Zimmer um ihn, die Bettdecke dämpft sein hemmungsloses Stöhnen eher schlecht als recht, und er kann sich nur noch vage erinnern, was seinen augenblicklichen Zustand herbeigeführt hat.

Er kniet noch immer auf dem Bett, splitterfasernackt, die Schenkel gespreizt, offen und einladend – eine Einladung, von der Phil schamlos Gebrauch gemacht hat. Er steht hinter ihm, und seine linke Hand liegt an Clints schweißnasser Hüfte, gibt ihm dringend benötigten Halt.

Denn mit seiner rechten Hand ist Phil damit beschäftigt, Clint zu dehnen. Er hat langsam angefangen – langsam und vorsichtig und genau so sanft, wie Clint es von ihm gewohnt ist. Und Clint weiß nicht, ob es am Winkel liegt, oder an seiner Haltung auf dem Bett, oder ob Phil einfach so unglaublich gut ist.

Er kann nicht aufhören, um mehr zu betteln.

Aber Phil bewegt seine Finger nicht schneller, stößt sie nicht tiefer in ihn hinein – er macht genau so weiter, wie er angefangen hat: langsam und vorsichtig und sanft.

Clints Kehle entringt sich ein hilfloses Wimmern, und er bemerkt es nicht einmal. Seine Finger krallen sich ins Bettzeug, zerren an dem weichen Stoff, jedes Mal, wenn Phils Finger seine Prostata streifen.

Dann zieht Phil ohne Vorwarnung beide Hände auf einmal von ihm zurück, und Clints ganzer Körper fühlt sich leer an, zu heiß und gleichzeitig zu kalt. Es fällt ihm deutlich zu schwer, die Augen zu öffnen, und er leckt sich ein paar Mal über die Lippen, ehe er glaubt, seine Stimmbänder unter Kontrolle zu haben. „Sir?“

„Ich hätte es gern, dass Sie sich zu mir umdrehen, Agent“, hört er Phils leise, beherrschte Stimme, professionell und kühl und _höflich_. Clints Finger krallen sich wie im Reflex noch ein wenig fester ins Bettzeug. „Ja, Sir.“

Clint weiß nicht wie, aber er schafft es, sich herumzudrehen, sich aufzurichten, Phil in die Augen zu sehen. „Ist es so gut, Sir?“

Er schwankt leicht, und Phils Hände heben sich an seine Schultern, halten ihn fest. „Es scheint, Ihre Beteuerung, dieser Test würde Sie nicht überfordern, entspricht nicht völlig den Tatsachen“, sagt Phil mit milder Stimme.

Clints Mund verzieht sich zu einem erregten Grinsen. „Ich behaupte nach wie vor, dass er mir gut tut, Sir.“

Er neigt sich vor, presst seine Lippen über den Punkt, wo Phils Schlüsselbeine zusammentreffen, und Phil legt ihm seine Rechte in den Nacken und lässt ihn gewähren. „Das hier ist nicht Teil des Tests, Agent.“

Clint leckt über die warme Haut unter seinen Lippen und blickt durch seine Wimpern zu Phil auf. „Nein?“

Phil deutet ein Kopfschütteln an. Clint legt beide Hände an seine Hüften, hält sich an ihm fest. „Besteht die Möglichkeit, es nachträglich ins Programm aufzunehmen?“

Die Hand in seinem Nacken packt ein wenig fester zu, wird unwiderstehlich drängend, und Clint hebt sich Phil ganz selbstverständlich entgegen, als er sich zu einem Kuss hinab beugt.

„Die Möglichkeit besteht immer“, murmelt Phil, als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösen.

Clint grinst zufrieden, leckt sich über die Lippen. „Ich will Sie in diesem Bett, Sir.“

„Sie vergessen sich, Agent.“

Clint zögert einen Moment, dann legt er seine Hand in Phils Schritt, streicht an seiner Erektion auf und ab. „Bitte, Sir.“

Phils Atem stockt, und Clint sieht seine Selbstbeherrschung einen winzigen Moment lang schwanken, sieht die Hitze in Phils Augen. Dann legen sich Phils Finger um sein Handgelenk, lassen ihn mehr Druck ausüben, und Clint ist derjenige, dem es schwer fällt zu atmen. „Ist das ein offizieller Antrag?“

„Offizieller Antrag“, wiederholt Clint erstickt, und seine Finger fangen an zu kribbeln, als Phil sein Handgelenk loslässt und an seinem Arm hinauf streichelt.

„Wie Sie wünschen“, sagt Phil leise, und Clint sieht ein Lächeln in seinen Augen aufglimmen. „Den nächsten sollten Sie allerdings in schriftlicher Form und zwei Tage im Voraus einreichen, Agent.“

Clint entkommt ein Laut, der zur Hälfte ein Lachen und zur Hälfte ein Stöhnen ist, und zieht Phil zu sich hinab, um ihn wieder zu küssen. „Ist notiert, Sir.“

Phil kniet sich zu ihm aufs Bett, zieht Clint über seinen Schoß und küsst ihn tiefer, drängender. Er legt beide Hände an Clints Hüften und bewegt sich ihm entgegen, als Clint anfängt, sich an ihm zu reiben, findet einen Rhythmus irgendwo zwischen quälend langsam und elektrisierend.

Clint stöhnt genüsslich in seinen Mund, bringt seine Hände zwischen sie und auf Phils Brust, knöpft ihm sein Pyjamaoberteil auf und streicht es ihm von den Schultern.

Phil lässt einen Moment lang seine Hüften los, damit er es ihm ausziehen kann, und sobald das geschafft ist, schlingt Clint seine Arme um ihn, krallt sich auf der Suche nach Halt in Phils Rücken.

Phil schiebt prompt wieder seine Finger in ihn. Clint stöhnt rau auf und bewegt seine Hüften mit deutlich mehr Nachdruck. Er kann nicht ganz begreifen, wieso Phil noch immer seine Hosen anhat. Phil sollte nie Hosen anhaben. Hosen sind ganz eindeutig eine blöde Idee, wenn es um Phil geht.

„Hosen: blöd“, ist dann auch die Mitteilung, die er zu machen hat, als sich ihre Lippen für einen Moment voneinander lösen.

Phil drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich verstehe, Agent.“ Er stemmt sich in die Höhe, lässt sich zurücksinken, und die Hosen sind verschwunden. Clint seufzt zufrieden, bekommt einen weiteren Kuss, feucht und unanständig und ganz schrecklich erregend.

„Wollen wir dann?“ hört er Phils Stimme, und Clint schlägt die Augen auf und blinzelt ihn erregt an.

„Kein schriftlicher Antrag nötig?“

Phil legt ihm die Hand an die Wange, sieht ihm in die Augen. „Ich bin geneigt, in diesem speziellen Fall eine Ausnahme zu machen. Weil Sie es sind.“

Phil veranlasst Clint dazu, sich herum zu drehen, abgesehen davon verbleiben sie in dieser Haltung auf dem Bett, beide auf ihren Knien, Clint auf Phils Schoß. Clint glaubt nicht, dass er Phil schon jemals so unglaublich nahe war. Diese Stellung mag ihnen nicht allzu viel Bewegungsspielraum lassen, aber Phil ist wunderbar tief in ihm, und Clint hat das Gefühl, Phils Herzschlag gegen seinen Rücken und in seinem ganzen Körper spüren zu können.

Er bewegt sich auf und ab, langsam, das Ziehen in seinen Muskeln unsagbar angenehm, während Phils Arme ihn aufrecht halten. Diesmal hat er es nicht eilig, will nicht so viel wie möglich so schnell wie möglich. Er will, dass es ewig anhält.

Phil bewegt sich unter ihm, langsam und behutsam, stößt seine Hüften in einem Rhythmus in die Höhe, der so perfekt ist, das er Clint in den Wahnsinn treibt. Er drückt seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnt rau auf, hält sich nicht zurück, und Phil belohnt ihn, indem er seinen Mund über seinen Puls legt und zubeißt.

Clint verdreht die Augen hinter geschlossenen Lidern, seine Sinne beinahe überfordert von der zusätzliche Stimulation. Phil legt seine Hand um seine Erektion, streicht an ihm auf und ab, einmal, zweimal, und Clint kommt mit einem erstickten Schrei – zu überrascht und überwältigt, um länger auszuhalten.

Er verharrt über Phils Schoß, keuchend, ganz und gar atemlos, unfähig sich zu rühren, spürt Phil noch immer tief in sich, hart und heiß und perfekt. Phil ist derjenige, der ihn sanft von seinem Schoß hebt und auf den Rücken bettet, der ein Kissen unter seinen Kopf schiebt, der dafür sorgt, dass er sich entspannt.

Clint leckt sich über die Lippen, als er ihn zwischen seinen gespreizten Schenkeln knien sieht, noch immer hart, wie er aus stürmischen grau-blauen Augen auf ihn hinab blickt. Clints Herzschlag beschleunigt sich erneut, und er spannt ganz automatisch seine Gesäßmuskulatur an, spreizt die Beine noch ein wenig weiter und hebt sich Phil einladend entgegen. „Der ... der Test ist noch nicht abgeschlossen, Sir. Machen Sie ruhig weiter. Ich ... ich will Bestnoten.“

Das erregte Lächeln, das über Phils Züge gleitet, ist das Beste, das Clint je gesehen hat. „Wie Sie wünschen, Agent.“

Es fühlt sich entschieden zu gut an, als er sich wieder in Clint hinein schiebt.

Die neue Stellung gibt Phil wesentlich mehr Spielraum, also nutzt er ihn. Er lässt seine Hüften vorschnellen, hart und kompromisslos. Clint könnte nicht entspannter sein, wenn er es versuchte, und es ist genauso perfekt wie der langsame, behutsame Rhythmus von zuvor.

Mit Phil ist es immer perfekt.

Clint legt seine Hände an Phils Hüften und zieht sich seinen Stößen entgegen so gut er kann. Sein Körper fühlt sich ein wenig zu schwer an, alles ist gleichzeitig intensiver und ein wenig weicher, und als Phil seinen Höhepunkt erreicht, entringt sich Clints Kehle ein wohliges Seufzen.

Einen wunderbaren Moment lang steht die Zeit still. Phil bleibt, wo er ist, Clint rührt sich keinen Millimeter – dann senkt Phil seinen Kopf und drückt Clint einen liebevollen Kuss auf. „Alles in Ordnung, Agent?“

Clint schnurrt wohlig und schlingt seine Arme um ihn. „Alles bestens, Sir.“ Er beginnt zu grinsen, näselt an Phils Wange herum. „Wie war ich?“

Er bekommt einen weiteren Kuss, dann zieht Phil sich vorsichtig aus ihm zurück, legt sich neben ihn und zieht ihn an sich heran. „Wie erwartet, Agent. Absolut befriedigend in jeder Position.“

Clint lacht atemlos in seine nackte Schulter.

 

Thor betritt die Küche, keine zehn Minuten, nachdem Loki mit Natasha und Darcy das Haus verlassen hat. Er trägt wie üblich Jane in seinen Armen, völlig egal, dass sie an diesem Morgen ungewöhnlich ausgeschlafen wirkt.

Steve sitzt am Tisch und liest Zeitung. Bruce steht an der Küchenzeile und schneidet Obst. Tony versucht einigermaßen erfolglos, Ponti davon zu überzeugen, seine Zähne aus seinem Hosenbein heraus zu lassen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem rebellischen Bruder liegt Brooklyn artig zu Steves Füßen und döst.

Thor setzt Jane vor der Kaffeemaschine ab, bekommt einen Kuss zur Belohnung, richtet sich auf und blickt sich um. „Wo ist mein Bruder?“

„Mit den Damen Brötchen holen“, informiert Tony ihn geistesabwesend, während er Ponti mit sanfter Gewalt von sich schiebt. Steve lässt seine Zeitung sinken. Bruce hält derweil Jane davon ab, Kaffeebohnen in das Fach für die Milch zu füllen. Ungewöhnlich ausgeschlafen oder nicht, Jane Foster läuft nur auf halber Stufe, ehe sie ihren ersten Koffeinschub des Tages gehabt hat.

Thor runzelt leicht die Stirn. „Er ist allein mit Natasha und Darcy?“

Tony schickt sich an, Jane einen Kaffee zu kochen und ignoriert, dass Ponti schon wieder seine Jeans attackiert. Er blickt Thor über seine Schulter an, während Bruce Jane mit einem Stück Apfel von der Kaffeemaschine weglockt. „Äh. Ja. Hätte ich Steve mitschicken sollen? Ich dachte, Darcy und Natasha würden als Leibgarde ausreichen. Natasha allein macht mir persönlich schon genug Angst. In Kombination mit Darcy ist sie praktisch zu Allem fähig.“

Thor schweigt, zögert einen Moment, dann schüttelt er den Kopf. „Ich bin sicher, dass es keinen Grund zur Besorgnis gibt.“

„Uh, nein Kumpel“, widerspricht Tony ihm. „ _Ich_ bin mir sicher, dass es keinen Grund zur Besorgnis gibt. _Du_ siehst aus, als hätte dir jemand dein Cape versteckt. Wo liegt der Hase im Pfeffer begraben?“

Thor blinzelt ihn an. „Hase? Es entzieht sich meinem Verständnis, was die Begräbnisstätte eines Hasen – inmitten von Gewürzen oder nicht – mit der Angelegenheit zutun haben soll.“

Tony tauscht einen flüchtigen Blick amüsierter Zuneigung mit Jane, während er ihr ihren Kaffee überreicht.

„Es ist nur eine Redensart, Thor“, informiert sie ihren Liebsten. „Tony möchte von dir wissen, wo das Problem liegt.“

Thor zögert ein weiteres Mal, und seine Haltung spannt sich an, die Muskeln an seinen Schultern und Armen treten deutlich sichtbar hervor. Bruce räuspert sich leise. „Hat Lokis Zustand sich verschlimmert? Hätten wir ihn lieber unter Beobachtung behalten sollen?“

Thor wendet den Kopf und sieht ihm in die Augen. „Sein Zustand? Nein. Sein Körper ist schon lange nicht mehr auf meine Nähe angewiesen, und soweit mir bekannt, hat er seine Verbindung zu Agent Barton inzwischen als etwas akzeptiert, das ihn nicht länger über die Maßen ängstigt.“

Steve runzelt leicht die Stirn und verschränkt die Hände über dem Tisch. „Was ist es dann? Als ich mich gestern Nacht mit ihm unterhalten habe, wirkte er ... regelrecht gesammelt. Ruhig sogar. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihm besser geht.“

„Meine Besorgnis gilt auch weniger Loki“, gibt Thor unwillig zu. „Sie gilt Natasha.“

Sprachlose Stille folgt seinen Worten.

„Wieso Natasha?“ platzt es schließlich aus Jane heraus. Sie trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee, schiebt ihre Brille ein wenig höher auf ihre Nase. „Um Natasha muss man sich in diesem Haus wohl die wenigsten Sorgen machen.“

„Sie hat Loki gedroht“, sagt Thor leise. Es behagt ihm nicht, die Begebenheit in Natashas Abwesenheit zu diskutieren, aber weder sie noch Loki schienen in der vergangenen Nacht geneigt, seine Fragen zu beantworten. Vielleicht hat er in ihrer Abwesenheit größere Aussicht auf Erfolg.

„Gedroht“, wiederholt Tony tonlos. „Womit?“

Thor fährt sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Sie hat gedroht, ihn umzubringen.“

Jane stellt mit einem durchdringenden _Tock_ ihre Tasse auf die nächstgelegene flache Oberfläche. „Was?!“

„Ich bin sicher, dass sie das nicht so gemeint hat“, sagt Tony ernst. Seine Augenbrauen schießen in die Höhe. „Wenn ich auch kaum fassen kann, dass ich das gerade gesagt habe.“ Er pflückt Ponti von seinem Hosenbein und hält ihn unter seinem rechten Arm in Haft. Ponti windet sich energisch, kommt aber nicht frei.

„Tony hat Recht“, stimmt Steve zu. „Du wirst das falsch verstanden haben, Thor.“

„Was genau hat sie gesagt?“ mischt Bruce sich ein, seine Stimme ruhig und noch behutsamer als sonst.

Thor wird plötzlich bewusst, auf welch dünnem Eis er sich befindet. Er wendet sich voll zu Bruce um, kann nicht verhindern, dass sich eine leise Note von Unbehagen in seine Stimme schleicht. „Loki hat ... sich bei dir entschuldigt?“

Bruces Miene nimmt einen verdutzten Ausdruck an, aber er nickt „Das hat er, ja. Und ich habe seine Entschuldigung akzeptiert. Wir hatten ... einen kleinen Moment.“

Thor hat sich im Zentrum blutiger Schlachten befunden, und sich auf sichererem Untergrund gefühlt. „Natasha hat Zweifel an Lokis Aufrichtigkeit ausgedrückt. Sie hat meinen Bruder darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass er besser damit beraten wäre, dich ... nicht zu verletzen.“

Bruce starrt ihn an. Tony starrt ihn an. Steve starrt ihn an.

Jane trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee. „ _Das_ hingegen überrascht mich nicht im Geringsten“, sagt sie mit einer selbstzufriedenen Note, die Thor völlig unbegreiflich erscheint.

Bruce wendet sich zu ihr um, sichtlich aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. „Ach nein?“

„Nein“, erwidert sie voller Überzeugung, ehe sie Thor einen beruhigenden Blick zuwirft. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen deswegen machen. Loki wird Bruce nicht verletzen, egal wie. Dementsprechend wird Natasha ihn auch nicht umbringen.“

„Wieso ...“ Bruce räuspert sich. „Wieso glaubt Natasha ... Wieso hat sie ...“

Es ist genau die Frage, die Thor nicht beantworten will. Denn Natasha hat fraglos Recht, wenn sie Bruce als den Unschuldigsten unter ihnen einstuft – aber Bruce ist nicht nur der Unschuldigste, er ist in gewisser Hinsicht außerdem der Schwächste, der Verletzlichste. Er ist derjenige, der seinem Leben ein Ende bereiten wollte, der es nicht ertragen konnte, so oft keine Kontrolle über sich und seine Taten zu haben.

„Ich hab mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Loki die Waffensysteme meines Anzugs genauer vorzuführen“, sagt Tony betont leichthin, entbindet Thor von einer Antwort und setzt Ponti zurück auf den Boden, weil der Welpe angefangen hat, seinen hilflosen Zustand mit herzzerreißendem Winseln zu beklagen. Seine Jeans werden sofort wieder in die Zange genommen. „Aber ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass er auch so weiß, dass er besser keinen Unsinn anstellt.“

Erleichterung durchströmt Thor, und es wundert ihn nicht, dass gerade Tony die richtigen Worte gefunden, und Alles erklärt hat, ohne Natashas Beweggründe genauer erläutern zu müssen.

Bruce blinzelt Tony verwundert an, dann sieht Thor warmes Verständnis in seinen Augen aufleuchten. „Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, Tony.“

„Deswegen hab ich’s ja auch gelassen“, stimmt Tony ihm bereitwillig zu. „Natasha wollte offenbar ganz sicher gehen. Kann man ihr nicht verübeln. Wir können kaum riskieren, dass du uns ... äh ... kaputt gehst.“

Thor blickt von Einem zum Anderen, noch immer ein wenig verunsichert, selbst wenn die steilste Klippe in der Konversation erfolgreich umschifft wurde. „Ihr glaubt, es besteht kein Anlass zur Sorge?“

Bruce atmet tief durch. „Abgesehen davon, dass ich ihn diesem Haus von wohlmeinenden Beschützern praktisch besessen bin, und zwei davon ausgebildete Auftragsmörder sind, nicht das Geringste, nein. Natasha wollte Loki lediglich ... gewisse Grenzen aufzeigen, denke ich.“

Ponti, glücklich wedelnd und herausfordernd knurrend, erstickt den zaghaft aufblühenden Moment der etwas anderen Familienidylle im Keim, indem er einmal ganz besonders energisch an Tonys Hosenbein reißt, und diesem Helden das Bein unter dem Körper wegzieht.

Tonys sonst so verlässlicher Gleichgewichtssinn lässt ihn im Stich – er taumelt gegen Bruce. Ponti hängt nach wie vor in seinen Jeans, und sein herausforderndes Knurren hat eine selbstzufriedene Note angenommen.

Steve, bisher eher passives Publikum des Geschehens, setzt sein strengstes Gesicht auf und reckt einen gebieterischen Zeigefinger in die Höhe. „Ponti, nein – aus!“

Die Wirkung tritt augenblicklich ein. Der Welpe lässt von Tonys misshandelter Jeans ab, lässt sich auf sein Hinterteil plumpsen und winselt entschuldigend. Bruce hat Tony derweil wieder aufgerichtet.

Tony wirft Steve einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Das hättest du nicht auch schon früher mal machen können?“

Steve hebt beide Augenbrauen. „Ponti dachte, du spielst mit ihm. Und ich auch, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll. Du kannst nicht von uns erwarten, dass wir deine Gedanken lesen.“

Tony zieht eine empörte Grimasse. „Sonst liest du auch meine Gedanken! Hauptsächlich dann, wenn ich’s nicht will!“

Bruce entkommt ein leises Schnaufen. „Ganz davon ab, dass er die Gedanken des Hundes offenbar ganz problemlos lesen konnte.“

„Ich möchte lediglich, dass Tony seine Gefühle besser kommuniziert“, sagt Steve würdevoll, steht von seinem Stuhl auf, geht in die Hocke und krault Ponti hinter den Ohren. Brooklyn kommt augenblicklich dazu und drängelt sich dazwischen.

„Noch besser geht nicht“, behauptet Tony und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich habe meine Grenzen, Steven.“

Steve hebt den Kopf und lächelt jungenhaft zu Tony auf. „Unsinn.“

Thor wird sich eines überwältigenden Bedürfnisses bewusst, seine Freunde in die Arme zu schließen. Er war noch nie sonderlich gut darin, seine Impulse zu kontrollieren.


	17. Chapter 17

Das Frühstück hat sein Endstadium erreicht. Das Endstadium des Frühstücks zeichnet sich heute dadurch aus, dass Darcy mit Phil seine Termine für den Tag durchgeht, Natasha und Clint ihre Trainingseinheiten mit Steve planen, und Tony mit Jane und Bruce bespricht, ob sie die Welt ein wenig aufregender gestalten wollen, indem sie sich alle zusammen in ein Labor einschließen.

Thor isst noch. Auch das ein völlig normales Merkmal des Endstadiums. Loki sitzt in ihrer Mitte, zufrieden damit, ihren Plänen zu lauschen und Thors Drängen mehr zu essen zu ignorieren.

Pepper macht das Bild perfekt, als sie in der Tür zur Küche auftaucht. Sie trägt noch Mantel und Stiefel, ist sichtlich gerade erst angekommen. Der Herbstwind hat ihre Wangen gerötet. „Ah, wunderbar – ihr seid alle noch hier.“

Sie verharrt einen Moment lang auf der Schwelle, und Tony erhebt sich augenblicklich von seinem Platz am Tisch, macht einen Schritt auf sie zu. Pepper lächelt ihn an – dann hebt sie die rechte Hand, stoppt ihn durch diese simple Geste in Kombination mit einem angedeuteten Kopfschütteln. „Warte kurz.“

Tony verharrt an Ort und Stelle und hebt beide Augenbrauen in seiner Verwirrung. „Worauf, wenn ich fragen darf? Ich kann dich nicht küssen, wenn du da drüben stehst.“

Pepper lächelt ein wenig breiter, und ein fröhliches Zwinkern tritt in ihre Augen. „Ich habe eine Überraschung mitgebracht.“

„Aus Indien?“ erkundigt Darcy sich mit einer Andeutung von Begeisterung in der Stimme.

„Ist es ein Elefant?“ Clint klingt viel zu sehr, als würde er diese Frage tatsächlich ernst meinen.

„Wir haben hier definitiv schon genug Haustiere“, macht Tony ihn streng aufmerksam. Eine Andeutung von Hysterie tritt in seine Augen, und er wendet sich wieder Pepper zu. „Es ist doch kein Elefant?“

Peppers Gesicht schwankt zwischen Grinsen und Schmunzeln. Sie schüttelt den Kopf und räuspert sich leise. „Meine Überraschung ist hauptsächlich für Bruce. Aber auch ein bisschen für Loki und Clint.“

Bruce blinzelt sie in sanfter Verwirrung an. „Eine Überraschung? Für mich? Pepper, das wäre nicht -“ Er verstummt, als sie sich umwendet und zwei Schritte aus der Küche heraus und zurück in den Flur macht. Sie beschreibt eine lockende Geste mit ihrer Rechten, als würde sie jemanden an sich heran winken.

Schritte ertönen, leicht und doch energisch, und obwohl der Flur vor der Küche halb im Dunkeln liegt, erkennt Bruce sie sofort. Er muss sie nicht klar sehen, muss nicht ihre Stimme hören. Er erkennt sie am Schwung ihrer Hüften, am Fall ihrer Haare, an der Haltung ihrer Schultern.

Bruce stockt der Atem. Sein Herz beginnt zu rasen, und ihm wird ein wenig schwindlig. Das Gefühl ist den Symptomen, kurz bevor er sich verwandelt, nicht unähnlich, und er hat seinen Stuhl zurückgeschoben und ist vom Tisch aufgesprungen, ehe er einen klaren Gedanken fassen könnte.

Sie kommt in die Küche, ein wenig unsicher, aber sie lächelt – lächelt ihn an, streckt ihre Arme nach ihm aus, und er eilt auf sie zu und nimmt ihre Hände in seine, ist inzwischen nahezu völlig atemlos. „Betty.“

Sie ist ein wenig älter geworden, ein wenig schmaler, aber sie ist noch immer genau so schön, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte – schöner sogar. Es tut so gut, sie zu sehen, dass er davon restlos überfordert ist. Seine Brust fühlt sich an wie eine Schmiedepresse.

„Hallo, Bruce“, erwidert sie, und sie klingt beinahe so hilflos, wie er sich fühlt. Er lässt ihre Hände los und drängt sich in ihre Arme, hält sie fest. Früher hätte er Angst davor gehabt, ihr wehzutun, aber sie hat keine Angst vor ihm, vor keiner seiner Gestalten. Sie ist nicht ein einziges Mal vor dem Hulk zurückgewichen. Sie war die Erste, die der Hulk beschützen wollte.

Betty küsst seine Schläfe, lässt zu, dass er sein Gesicht in ihre Halsbeuge presst und einen tiefen, hilflosen Atemzug nimmt. Es fühlt sich an wie nach Hause kommen, jedes Mal.

„Gott, ich habe dich vermisst“, sagt er rau, richtet sich ruckartig auf, sieht ihr in die strahlenden Augen. „Weiß dein Vater -“

Ihre Miene verliert prompt ein wenig von ihrem Strahlen. „Bruce“, unterbricht sie ihn streng. „Du wirst diesen Moment nicht dadurch ruinieren, dass du das Gespräch auf den General bringst.“

Er duckt leicht den Kopf, schluckt und nickt. „Entschuldige.“

Das Lächeln kehrt in ihre Augen zurück, und sie legt beide Hände an seine Wangen. Einen Moment lang betrachtet sie schweigend sein Gesicht, lässt ihre Daumen an seinen Schläfen entlang streichen, dann beugt sie sich zu ihm vor und küsst ihn mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die ihm die Knie weich werden lässt.

„Ich sehe ein, dass das eine absolut fabelhafte Überraschung für Bruce ist“, ertönt Clints Stimme im Hintergrund. „Offenbar kriegen brillante Wissenschaftler die schönsten Frauen und Männer ab – aber ich befinde mich in einer glücklichen gleichgeschlechtlichen Beziehung und ich weiß nicht, wie Loki dazu steht, aber ich weigere mich außerdem, meine Überraschung mit Bruce teilen zu müssen. Ich will meine eigene Überraschung!“

Bruce kann nicht anders, als in den Kuss hinein lachen, und er löst seine Lippen von Bettys und blickt sie entschuldigend an.

„Miss Potts hat mich vorgewarnt“, sagt sie leise, ein verständnisvolles Schmunzeln im Blick.

Bruce legt ihr den Arm über die Schultern und dreht sie zum Küchentisch herum. „Betty – die Familie.“

Sie deutet ein Winken an, sichtlich überfordert von derartig vielen neuen Gesichtern, und Bruce drückt beruhigend ihre Schulter, wendet sich an die Tischrunde. „Elisabeth Ross“, stellt er sie vor.

Tony, da er sowieso schon steht, tritt an sie heran und nimmt ihre Hand, führt eine kleine, drollige Verbeugung aus und küsst ihre Fingerspitzen. „Willkommen in New York und im Haus der Verrückten, Miss Ross. Fühlen Sie sich wie Zuhause.” Er lässt Bettys Hand los und wendet Pepper den Kopf zu. „Darf ich jetzt?”

Sie lächelt und neigt großzügig den Kopf. „Du darfst.“

„Wunderbar.“ Er marschiert auf sie zu, nimmt sie in die Arme und küsst sie. Als er sich wieder aufrichtet, sind Betty und Bruce vom Rest der Familie umzingelt. Er seufzt leise. „Verdammt, Pepper.“

Sie hält darin inne, ihren Mantel aufzuknöpfen und blickt ihn fragend von der Seite an. „Verdammt, Tony?“

Sein Blick ist starr auf Bruces Gesicht fixiert, sichtlich hin und her gerissen zwischen Glückseligkeit und Entsetzen über eine Situation, die er so gar nicht unter Kontrolle hat. „Du weißt, dass wir diese Frau nie wieder gehen lassen können?“

Pepper zuckt gelassen mit den Schultern. „Und?“

Tony lässt erschöpft den Kopf hängen. „Jetzt muss ich tatsächlich einen größeren Küchentisch kaufen.“

Sie blickt ihn liebevoll an. „Der alte war sowieso kaum noch ausreichend, seit Loki zu uns gestoßen ist.“

Tony betrachtet sie aufmerksam. „Ich will Clint kaum in seinen dreisten Forderungen unterstützen, aber wo genau sind die Überraschungen für ihn und Loki?“

Sie zieht ihren Mantel aus. „Betty hat einen Doktortitel in Zellulärmedizin.“

Tony mustert sie fasziniert. „Du bist unglaublich effektiv.“

Pepper zwinkert ihm zu. „Deswegen haben Sie mich eingestellt, Mister Stark.“

 

„Wie hast du sie gefunden?“

Bruce setzt sich zu Pepper aufs Sofa, und löst seine Augen nicht für eine Sekunde von Betty, die sich angeregt mit Jane und Darcy unterhält. Es zeichnet sich bereits jetzt eine aufkeimende Schwesternschaft zwischen den drei Frauen ab, die Bruce ein wenig nervös macht, wenn er ehrlich ist.

Pepper tätschelt ihm verständnisvoll das Knie. „Sie hat mich gefunden – hat mich in der Zweigniederlassung in Kalkutta angesprochen. Sie wollte wissen ob ... wie es dir geht. Ob du tatsächlich hier eingezogen bist und dich langfristig niedergelassen hast.“

„Was hat sie in Indien gemacht?“ fragt Bruce leise. Pepper fühlt sich versucht, ihm in die Nase zu kneifen.

„Sie hat dich gesucht. Sie hatte dich beinahe ausfindig gemacht, ehe Natasha dich kontaktiert und aus Kalkutta weggeholt hat.“

Bruces Gesichtsausdruck wird ein wenig wehmütig, und Pepper scheucht ihn vom Sofa. „Geh zu ihr! Frag sie und nicht mich! Ich habe Besseres zu tun, als hier den völlig unnötigen Mittelsmann zu spielen.“

Er gehorcht, und wird von Jane und Betty augenblicklich in eine Diskussion über extrazelluläre Matrix und ihre mögliche Signifikanz im Zusammenhang mit Clints und Lokis Bewusstseinsverbindung gezogen.

Darcy beschwert sich auf halber Strecke, dass sie nicht das Geringste verstehe, und Bruce macht es sich zur Aufgabe, es ihr zu erklären.

Sie stützt das Kinn auf ihre Hand, richtet ihre dunklen Augen auf ihn, und fängt nach einer Weile derartig breit zu grinsen an, dass sie ihn damit komplett aus dem Konzept bringt. „Habe ich etwas im Gesicht?“

Darcy klimpert mit ihren Wimpern. „Sie sind einfach nur schrecklich sexy, wenn Sie etwas erklären, Professor.“

Betty blinzelt sie einen Moment lang perplex an, dann schmunzelt sie liebevoll, nimmt Bruces Hand und drückt sie. „Sie hat Recht, weißt du.“

Bruce räuspert sich verlegen, während Darcy in erheitertes Gegiggel ausbricht, und Janes gutmütige Vorhaltungen, Bruce nicht ständig in Verlegenheit zu bringen, geflissentlich ignoriert.

Pepper seufzt zufrieden, erhebt sich vom Sofa und geht zu Natasha hinüber, die sich am Fenster postiert hat und das Geschehen aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet. „Mit dir alles in Ordnung?“

Natasha zuckt mit den Schultern, während ihr Blick weiter auf Bruce und Betty ruht. „Du hattest angerufen und mich vorgewarnt.“

Pepper mustert sie besorgt. „Das habe ich nicht gefragt.“

Natasha dreht den Kopf und sieht Pepper direkt an. „Er ist glücklich. Er liebt sie.“

Pepper ist ein wenig überrascht, das warme Leuchten in Natashas Augen zu entdecken. „Es tut nicht allzu sehr weh?“

Natasha schnaubt damenhaft und lächelt Pepper beruhigend an. „Höchstens auf die gute Art. Du hast doch gesehen, wie er sie im Arm gehalten hat.“

Pepper nickt unwillkürlich und seufzt. „Ich hab feuchte Augen gekriegt“, gibt sie zu.

„Ich auch“, erwidert Natasha zu Peppers Überraschung. „Mit mir ist also in der Tat alles in Ordnung. Kein Grund zur Besorgnis.“

Clint taucht wie aus dem Nichts an ihrer Seite auf, ehe Pepper etwas dazu sagen könnte. „Was zum Teufel machen wir jetzt Tasha?“

Sie mustert ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, lehnt sich ganz automatisch ein wenig in seine Richtung. „Machen?“

„Na, jetzt, da Bruce ne Freundin hat, können wir nicht mehr in seinem Bett schlafen!“

„Du hast seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr bei ihm im Bett geschlafen. Außerdem hast du Phil.“

Clint reckt die Nase in die Luft. „Natürlich habe ich Phil – was nicht das Geringste daran ändert, dass ich bisher noch immer die Option hatte, bei Bruce im Bett zu schlafen!“

„Ich möchte behaupten, die hast du nach wie vor“, mischt Pepper sich mit sarkastisch erhobener Augenbraue ein. „Betty macht einen großzügigen Eindruck auf mich. Phil ist derjenige, über den ich mir bei dieser Konstellation Gedanken mache.“

Clint legt seinen Arm um Natasha und zieht sie an sich, lässt seine Hand über ihre Hüfte streichen. „Bist du ok?“

Natasha legt ihrerseits ihren Arm um ihn und drückt ihn dankbar. „Es geht mir wunderbar, Clint. Wirklich.“

Pepper entkommt ein seelenvolles Seufzen. „Ihr Zwei seid herzerwärmend.“

Clint schnaubt empört und zieht Natasha enger an sich, als wolle er sich mit ihrem Körper gegen Peppers unglaubliche Behauptung abschirmen. „Wir sind nicht herzerwärmend, wir sind mysteriös und gefährlich.“

Pepper tätschelt kommentarlos seinen Oberarm und lässt die Beiden am Fenster zurück, geht quer durch den Raum und auf Loki zu, der sich im Hintergrund auf den großen cremefarbenen Sessel gesetzt hat.

Er erhebt sich, als er sie kommen sieht – muss sich zu diesem Zweck von sämtlichen Katzen befreien – und führt ihre Hand an seine Lippen und küsst ihre Fingerknöchel. „Es erfüllt mich mit Freude, dass Sie gesund zu uns zurückgekehrt sind, Miss Potts.“

Sie lächelt unwillkürlich, und muss einen Impuls unterdrücken, ihm das Haar zu wuscheln. Dann nimmt ihr Blick eine nachdenkliche Note an, und sie kann nicht anders, als mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. „Tony sagt, du hast dich bei Bruce entschuldigt?“

Einen Moment lang wirkt Loki ein wenig aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, dann nickt er zustimmend. „Das habe ich in der Tat.“

Pepper legt leicht den Kopf schief und sieht ihn geradeheraus an, mildert die potentielle Schärfe ihrer Worte mit einem warmen Lächeln. „Nur bei Bruce? Die Anderen werden sich ausgeschlossen fühlen, weißt du. Du kannst Bruce unmöglich derartig bevorzugt behandeln.“

Jetzt wirkt Loki komplett überfordert. Pepper schließt einen Moment lang die Augen und legt sich ihre nächsten Worte zurecht, ehe sie sich leise räuspert und ihren Blick auf den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes fixiert. „Ich weiß, dass es dir leid tut. Wir alle wissen das. Aber es verlangt Charakterstärke und Mut, sich für seine Fehler zu entschuldigen. Es fällt oft sehr viel leichter zu vergeben, wenn man darum gebeten wird.“

Sie hört ihn einen hastigen Atemzug nehmen, und dann greift er nach ihren Händen, hält sie in seinen, kühl und fest und verzweifelt. „Worte könnten niemals angemessen beschreiben, wie leid es mir tut.“

Seine Stimme klingt aufrichtig und gequält, und Pepper hebt das Kinn an, sieht ihm wieder in die Augen, lächelt beruhigend. „Versuch es trotzdem.“

Seine Hände umfassen ihre noch ein wenig fester, und diesmal ist er derjenige, der seinen Blick senkt. „Es tut mir leid, Miss Potts.“

Sie runzelt leicht die Stirn. „Das ist nicht, was ich gemeint habe. Bei mir musst du dich nicht -“

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen den Mann entreißen wollte, den Sie lieben – dass Sie meinetwegen in so großer Sorge sein mussten.“

Ihre Stimme versagt ihr, und sie starrt fassungslos zu ihm auf.

„Es tut mir leid, dass Sie meinetwegen in Angst und Unsicherheit leben mussten, dass ich Verzweiflung in Ihr Leben gebracht habe.“

Pepper schluckt trocken, kämpft gegen unwillkürlich aufsteigende Tränen an. Sie will nicht daran erinnert werden, wie hilflos sie sich gefühlt hat, wie ihr die Panik die Kehle zugeschnürt hat, während sie die Invasion der Chitauri am Fernsehbildschirm mit ansehen musste.

Sie will nicht daran erinnert werden, wie sehr sie es hasst, wenn Tony den Anzug anzieht und sich in Gefahr bringt, rücksichtslos und gedankenlos gegenüber seiner eigenen Gesundheit. Aber es ist kaum Lokis Schuld, dass ihr Stolz auf Tony und ihre Angst um ihn in ständigem Widerstreit miteinander stehen.

Man könnte meinen, dass sie sich daran gewöhnt hätte, nach all den Jahren, die sie Tony schon kennt, aber das hat sie nicht. Wird sie vermutlich nie.

Pepper wird sich bewusst, dass Loki auf ihre Hände hinab starrt, sein Blick eine Mischung aus Flehen und Stolz, und sie räuspert sich vorsichtig. „Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an. Und ich möchte, dass du mich Pepper nennst.“

Sein Blick findet den ihren, und er nickt unsicher. Pepper glaubt nicht, dass sie noch einmal etwas so Ergreifendes sehen wird, wie das kleine dankbare Lächeln, das in seinen Augen aufglimmt. „Wie du wünschst ... Pepper.“

Loki hält noch immer ihre Hände fest – lässt sie allerdings hastig los, als Tony neben ihnen auftaucht und ein nachdrückliches „Ähem!“ verlauten lässt. „Darf ich fragen, was hier los ist?“

Pepper räuspert sich, blinzelt hektisch und wünscht sich ein Taschentuch herbei. Sie kann nur ahnen, dass man ihr ihre Gefühle an der Nasenspitze ansieht. Glücklicherweise war Tony noch nie sonderlich gut darin, derartige Dinge mitzubekommen. „Ich habe Loki soeben das Du angeboten.“

Tony, entgegen sämtlicher Erwartungen, reicht ihr tatsächlich ein Taschentuch. „Das ist wohl kaum ein Grund in Tränen auszubrechen.“

Er schießt Loki einen vage misstrauischen Blick aus verengten Augen zu, während Pepper sich die Augen betupft.

„Ich habe sie um Vergebung gebeten“, sagt Loki leise. Pepper hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass er das vor Tony so offen zugeben würde – und wenn man Tonys perplexem Gesichtsausdruck trauen kann, dann hat er noch viel weniger damit gerechnet.

„Für was?“ fragt Tony dann, und Pepper verdreht die Augen über ihn. Wenn es einen komplett ahnungslosen Holzkopf auf Gottes weiter Erde gibt, dann ist das Tony Stark. Sie sendet einen entschuldigenden Blick in Lokis Richtung, aber der ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Tony anzustarren, um diesen Blick zu bemerken.

„Ich habe um Vergebung dafür gebeten, Ihr Leben in Gefahr gebracht zu haben, Mister Stark.“

Loki richtet die volle Intensität seiner Reue auf Tony, und der sieht prompt aus wie ein Kaninchen, das die herannahenden Scheinwerfer eines Autos zu hypnotisieren versucht.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagt Loki leise, „dass ich versucht habe, auch Sie unter meine Kontrolle zu bringen.“

Tony starrt ihn weiter an ohne zu blinzeln.

„Und es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie aus dem Fenster geworfen habe.“

Tony blinzelt endlich. „Uhm“, sagt er intelligent.

Pepper seufzt und steckt das Taschentuch weg. „Bitte artikulier dich ein wenig verständlicher, Tony.“

Tony gerät sichtlich in Panik und fängt hektisch an zu blinzeln. „Piano!“ entfährt es ihm dann explosionsartig. Loki zuckt tatsächlich ein paar Zentimeter vor ihm zurück. „Du darfst mein Piano spielen! Im Notfall kann JARVIS dir sogar erklären, wie’s geht!“

Jetzt ist Loki derjenige, der aussieht wie ein hypnotisiertes Nagetier.

Pepper seufzt. „Das bedeutet, dass er deine Entschuldigung annimmt“, sagt sie an Loki gewendet. Sie runzelt flüchtig die Stirn. „Glaube ich zumindest.“ Sie richtet ein Paar fragender Augen auf Tony.

„Ja, doch, absolut!“ kommt die hektische Bestätigung. „Absolut!“ Seine Augen huschen an Lokis hoch gewachsener Gestalt auf und ab. „Und Pepper kann mit dir shoppen gehen. Meine Hemden passen dir nicht.“

 

Bruce steht mit Betty in seinem Labor und fühlt sich unerklärlich unsicher.

„Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst“, sagt er mit einer Andeutung schamhafter Röte auf seinen Wangen, die ihm Bettys bescheidener Meinung nach äußerst gut steht.

„Ich will aber“, bekräftigt sie also mit einem warmen Lächeln und streckt auffordernd die Hand aus. „Es ist nicht so, als hätten wir sowas noch nie gemacht.“

„Schon“, gibt Bruce zu. „Aber das waren völlig andere Umstände.“

Sie rollt dezent mit den Augen. „Richtig. Die Umstände waren weit schlimmer. Gib mir bitte die Probe, Bruce.“

Er gibt nach und reicht ihr Lokis Blutprobe, und sie platziert sie augenblicklich unter dem Mikroskop. „Vielen Dank.“

Sie sind allein im Labor, und Bruce kann nicht genau sagen, wieso das der Fall ist, hegt jedoch den starken Verdacht, dass ihm von seinen Freunden gerade _romantische Zeit zu zweit_ aufgezwungen wird. Dabei ist das absolut lächerlich. Laborarbeit ist so ziemlich die unromantischste Aktivität aller Zeiten.

Bruce beobachtet Betty dabei, wie sie sich über das Mikroskop beugt und konzentriert hinein blickt, und sein Herz fängt tatsächlich an, ein wenig schneller zu schlagen.

Es war in einem Labor, dass er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hat, er hat sich in sie verliebt, während sie gemeinsam geforscht haben; hat sich in ihre Intelligenz und ihre Beharrlichkeit verliebt, in ihren Sinn für Humor ... und die ablenkende Art, wie sie sich das Haar hinter die Ohren streicht. Bruce muss sich räuspern.

Vielleicht liegen seine Freunde gar nicht so falsch, was die romantische Zeit zu zweit im Labor angeht.

Betty runzelt derweil die Stirn, richtet sich wieder auf und streicht sich das Haar hinter die Ohren. „Bruce.“

Er blinzelt sie ertappt an. „Betty?“

„Kann ich bitte Agent Bartons Probe sehen?“

„Sicher.“ Er reicht ihr auch Clints Probe, und nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, als sie sich vorbeugt und ihr das Haar hinter dem Ohr heraus rutscht, nur damit sie es mit einer flüchtigen Geste ihrer Hand wieder zurückstreichen kann.

In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er nicht für eine Sekunde seinen Blick von ihr abwendet, kann ihm nicht entgehen, wie sie ein weiteres Mal die Stirn runzelt. „Stimmt etwas nicht?“

„Die Erythrozyten und Thrombozyten sehen normal aus – sowohl bei Loki als auch bei Agent Barton“, sagt sie ernst, ihr Blick noch immer auf Clints Blutprobe fokussiert. „Aber die Leukozyten ...“ Sie richtet sich auf. „Ich kann nicht sagen, ob tatsächlich etwas nicht stimmt, oder ob es am Mikroskop liegt.“

Sie tritt ganz selbstverständlich beiseite, damit auch Bruce einen Blick auf die Blutprobe werfen kann, und er kann nicht sofort sehen, was sie meint. Seiner Meinung nach sehen auch die Leukozyten völlig normal aus.

„Die Farbe“, sagt Betty dann leise. „Sieh dir ihre Farbe genauer an.“

Bruce tut, wie ihm geheißen – und runzelt ebenfalls die Stirn. „Sie sind blau. Sie sollten nicht blau sein.“

Er richtet sich wieder auf, und sieht Betty nicken. „Zumindest nicht bei Agent Barton. Was Loki angeht, kann ich nicht sicher sein, da ich keine Ahnung habe, wie das Blut eines Frostriesen beschaffen sein sollte. Aber wie gesagt – vielleicht liegt es am Mikroskop. Die Verfärbung ist so leicht, dass sie kaum wahrzunehmen ist.“

Bruce nickt zustimmend, nimmt seine Brille ab und fährt sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Ein paar Sekunden lang starrt er nachdenklich ins Nichts, dann wird er aus seiner Versunkenheit gerissen – durch die simple Tatsache, dass Betty seine Hand nimmt. „Ich hab das vermisst.“

„Vermisst?“ wiederholt er mit einem unsicheren Lächeln, und sie lächelt ebenfalls, nickt. „Vermisst. Du und ich im Labor, bis spät in die Nacht, absurde Theorien diskutierend ... Das hat mir gefehlt. Du hast mir gefehlt.“

„Du hast mir auch gefehlt“, erwidert er ehrlich, und es beunruhigt ihn zu sehen, wie sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammenziehen. „Was ist? Was hast du?“

Sie schüttelt abwehrend den Kopf. „Nichts.“

Er nimmt ihre Hände in seine. „Betty. Bitte. Sag es.“

Sie atmet tief durch, dann sieht sie ihm fest in die Augen. „Du hast nicht versucht, mich zu kontaktieren.“ Sie ist enttäuscht und versucht, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, und kurz schnüren die Schuldgefühle Bruce die Luft ab. „Seit ... New York, meine ich. Seit der Invasion. Du hast nicht -“

„Ich wusste nicht wie“, unterbricht er sie hilflos. „Es gibt keine Heilung. Zumindest noch nicht. Vermutlich wird es nie eine geben. Ich kann dir nicht zumuten -“

Diesmal unterbricht sie ihn. „Du hast das nicht zu entscheiden, Bruce. Das ist meine Entscheidung. Und ich will bei dir sein. Immer. Egal, unter welchen Umständen.“

Es ist ihr voller Ernst, war immer ihr voller Ernst, aber zum ersten Mal seit Jahren versetzt diese Tatsache Bruce nicht in Panik. Er hält noch immer ihre Hände in seinen, und jetzt drückt er sie sanft, sieht ihr in die Augen. „Ich habe nicht vor, wieder wegzulaufen.“

„Gut“, erwidert sie schlicht. „Du würdest auch nicht sonderlich weit kommen, glaube ich. Mister Stark wirkt nicht, als würde er seine Lieben gern außer Sichtweite lassen.“

Bruce schnaubt leise, und wundert sich nicht einmal darüber, wie wenig Zeit es sie gekostet hat, Tonys Charakter einzuschätzen. Sie war ihr ganzes Leben lang von komplizierten Männern umgeben – im Vergleich dazu stellt Tony nun wirklich keine Herausforderung dar.

 

„Blau“, wiederholt Jane gedehnt. „Die Leukozyten leuchten blau.“

Jane und Tony sind von Bruce und Betty herbei zitiert worden, um den kombinierten IQ-Faktor im Labor endgültig zu sprengen. Tony lehnt mit verschränkten Armen am Labortisch, seine Stirn in beeindruckende Falten gelegt. Jane sitzt mit einer Tasse Kaffee auf ihrem bevorzugten Höckerchen und hat die Nase kraus gezogen.

„Nur ganz schwach“, bestätigt Betty. „Es ist möglich, dass es am Mikroskop liegt.“

„Äh – nein“, widerspricht Tony. „Ich habe dieses Mikroskop gebaut. Es liegt nicht am Mikroskop. Die Leukozyten leuchten blau.“

Bruce muss ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken. „Ok. Kein Fehler des Equipments. Irgendwelche Ideen, woran es liegen könnte, dass die weißen Blutkörperchen jetzt blaue Blutkörperchen sind?“

Jane stellt ihren Kaffee beiseite. „Darf ich es mir mal ansehen?“

Betty winkt sie ans Mikroskop heran. „Sicherlich.“

Jane steht von ihrem Hocker auf und tritt an das Mikroskop heran. Betty ist bereits damit beschäftigt, es für sie niedriger zu stellen.

„Wessen Probe sehe ich mir hier an?“ fragt Jane, während sie ihre Haare mit einer Hand im Nacken zusammenfasst und sich vorbeugt.

„Agent Bartons“, antwortet Betty leise, und Jane deutet ein Nicken an. „Ok.“

Sie blickt durch die Linse, blinzelt, verengt leicht die Augen. „Ja, doch, blau. Wenn auch nur ganz leicht. Kann ich jetzt Lokis sehen, bitte?“

Bruce legt die entsprechende Probe unter das Mikroskop und schiebt sie von der Seite an Clints heran, und Jane reißt die Augen auf. „Woah!“

„Was?“ fragen Bruce, Betty und Tony im Chor, und Jane richtet sich ruckartig auf und gestikuliert aufgeregt in Richtung Mikroskop, ohne einen einzigen Ton herauszubekommen.

Betty schiebt sie mit sanfter Gewalt beiseite und beugt sich ihrerseits über die Proben. „Meine Güte!“

„Wenn mir nicht gleich jemand erzählt, was da so aufregend ist, werde ich extrem ungehalten reagieren“, droht Tony ungeduldig.

„Extrem blau!“ bringt Betty fassungslos hervor.

Ihre Erklärung reicht Tony offensichtlich nicht – er schiebt sie vom Mikroskop weg. Ein paar Sekunden lang verharrt er reglos, die Arme noch immer vor der Brust verschränkt, seine Miene hochkonzentriert. „Hm“, macht er misstrauisch, dann zieht er Lokis Blutprobe zur Seite weg, studiert den Effekt ... schiebt sie wieder an Clints heran. „Faszinierend.“

Bruce kann sich nicht helfen – er muss Tony beiseite schieben und seinerseits durchs Mikroskop gucken. Seine Augenbrauen schießen in die Höhe. „Das ... mh ... ist eine ziemlich auffällige Reaktion.“

Er schiebt die Proben hin und her, und beobachtet, wie das Blau der Leukozyten die Intensität wechselt, je nachdem, wie sich der Abstand zwischen ihnen verändert. Er kann Tony nur zustimmen – eine derartige Reaktion ist definitiv faszinierend.

„Ich schätze, wir haben die Ursache für die Verbindung zwischen Clint und Loki gefunden“, murmelt er nachdenklich.

„Wundervoll“, lautet Tonys ironischer Kommentar. „Und jetzt?“

„Es kann kein Zufall sein, dass ausgerechnet die Leukozyten betroffen sind“, merkt Jane an. „Ihre Körper sind offenbar bestrebt, den ... äh ... Fremdkörper zu entfernen.“

„Leider erfolglos“, wendet Betty ein, und macht sich zwischen Tony und Bruce Platz, damit sie wieder durchs Mikroskop sehen kann. Tony drängelt prompt zurück, und das mit einem unverschämten Grinsen, das deutlich sagt, dass er Betty bereits zur Familie dazu zählt. Betty, noch nie sonderlich auf soziale Etikette bedacht, versetzt Tony einen gezielten Stoß mit der Hüfte, der ihn einen halben Meter zur Seite weg katapultiert.

Jane lacht anerkennend.

Bruce hat plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es derartig gut tun würde, Betty und Tony so ... _selbstverständlich_ miteinander umgehen zu sehen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die Leukozyten die Ursache sind“, sagt Betty derweil ruhig. „Ihre Reaktion ist lediglich ein optisches Symptom des Problems.“

Ein kollektives Seufzen der Verzweiflung geht durchs Labor.

„Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, dass die Verbindung stärker ist, je näher sie einander sind“, wendet Jane ein, sichtlich darauf bestrebt, die Stimmung zu heben.

„Das wussten wir vorher auch schon.“ Tony hegt offensichtlich keinerlei derartige Bestrebungen.

Janes Kopf ruckt in die Höhe. „Ich werde Erik anrufen und ihn fragen, ob er auch Symptome zeigt. Falls nicht, dann wissen wir wenigstens mit Sicherheit, dass es an der physischen Nähe zwischen Loki und Clint liegt. Falls doch ... haben wir ein neues Problem.“

Damit ist sie aus dem Labor gerauscht, und Tony zieht eine leichte Grimasse. „Ich kann nicht fassen, wie ... dämlich wir uns in dieser Angelegenheit anstellen. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass die Antwort direkt vor unserer Nase liegt.“

Betty schließt einen Moment lang die Augen. „Ok. Dann muss ich mich offensichtlich nicht schämen, die Frage auszusprechen: Was hat die Verbindung ausgelöst? Sie wird ja kaum einfach so vom Himmel gefallen sein.“

Tony lehnt sich gegen den Labortisch in seinem Rücken, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und legt die Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten. „Loki hat sein Zepter benutzt. Eine Art Zauberstab, der mit einem Edelstein besetzt ist, Zwillingsstück zum Tessaract, oder so ähnlich. Leuchtet ... blau.“

Bettys Miene wird völlig leer. „Ach so?“

Tony wirkt sichtlich unbehaglich, und Bruce weiß, wie er sich fühlt. „Äh. Ja. Leuchtet blau“, bestätigt Tony ein weiteres Mal.

„Und niemand hielt es bisher für nötig, das zu erwähnen?“ Bettys Stimme hat den Tonfall angenommen, den sie sich früher für unfähige Laborassistenten aufgehoben hat, und reduziert Tony damit augenblicklich auf einen zerknirschten Fünfjährigen.

„Wie peinlich“, bringt er hervor und reibt sich die Stirn.

Bruce hebt beide Augenbrauen. „Es kann doch kaum derartig einfach sein.“

Betty seufzt. „Wo ist dieses Zepter jetzt?“

Tony und Bruce tauschen einen fragenden Blick. „Uhm“, macht Tony hilflos.

Betty stöhnt leise auf.

„Das Tessaract hat Thor mit nach Asgard genommen“, sagt Tony hilfreich. Betty sieht aus, als müsse sie sich zurückhalten, seinen Kopf zu tätscheln.

Jane kommt zurück ins Labor geweht. „Erik geht’s vergleichsweise gut – keine Alpträume ... zumindest keine über Lokis Vergangenheit.“ Sie registriert sofort die veränderte Stimmung, verharrt an Ort und Stelle und blickt sich um. „Was ist hier los?“

„Ah, Jane“, begrüßt Tony sie mit übertriebener Erleichterung. „Du weißt nicht zufällig, wo Lokis Zepter abgeblieben ist?“

Sie blickt besorgt in die Runde. „Doch. Weiß ich. Thor hat gesagt, er habe sich mit Fury auf einen Kompromiss geeinigt, und SHIELD das Zepter im Austausch für das Tessaract überlassen.“ Sie wirft einen weiteren unsicheren Blick in die Runde. „Wieso?“


	18. Chapter 18

„Ich soll Fury anrufen“, wiederholt Phil langsam. „Er soll das Zepter ausliefern.“

Tony, Jane, Bruce und Betty sind in sein Arbeitszimmer eingefallen, als gebe es kein Morgen mehr – und Phils ganz natürliche Reaktion auf einen solchen Überfall ist lähmende Bürokratie. „Darf ich fragen, wieso?“

„Clint!“ sagt Tony energisch, „Blaues Leuchten!“ lautet Janes atemloser Beitrag.

Phil hebt beide Augenbrauen und richtet einen fragenden Blick auf Bruce, der sich unbehaglich räuspert.

„Wir gehen davon aus, dass das Zepter nach wie vor als Katalysator für die Verbindung zwischen Agent Barton und Loki dient“, antwortet Betty an Bruces Stelle. „Immer vorausgesetzt, dass SHIELD es nicht zerstört hat. Vielleicht wissen Sie Genaueres?“

Phil runzelt die Brauen. „Das tue ich nicht. Leider. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es zerstört worden ist. SHIELD neigt nicht dazu, Dinge zu zerstören, die sie nicht verstehen. Es ist schließlich immer möglich, dass irgendwann Nutzen aus diesen Dingen gezogen werden kann.“

Er seufzt, streckt die Hand nach seinem Telefon aus und hält inne. „Ihr seid euch sicher?“

„Wir sind Wissenschaftler“, sagt Tony spöttisch. „Wir sind uns niemals sicher. Aber für Clint bin ich geneigt, das Risiko einzugehen, und mich mit Fury anzulegen.“

Phil sieht Bruce zustimmend nicken, und ihm läuft ein warmer Schauer über den Rücken. „Da sind wir schon zu dritt.“

„Ich bin bereit, ihm Thor auf den Hals zu hetzen“, sagt Jane kriegerisch.

Phil schmunzelt und nimmt sein Telefon zur Hand. „Ich werde es ihm ausrichten.“

Die Anwesenden nehmen den Hörer in seiner Hand zum Anlass, das Zimmer zu verlassen – nur Betty bleibt einen Moment zurück, richtet ein Paar ernster, brauner Augen auf ihn. „Ich erinnere mich an Sie.“

Phil räuspert sich unbehaglich. Er war derjenige, der Miss Ross debriefen sollte, nachdem der Hulk in seinem Kampf gegen Viktor Blonski halb Harlem auseinander genommen hatte.

Wie so oft, wenn es um die Avengers geht, war er dabei nicht sonderlich erfolgreich. „Ich erinnere mich ebenfalls an Sie, Miss Ross.“

Sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und schlägt die Augen nieder. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich versucht habe, Ihnen die Nase zu brechen.“

Phil räuspert sich leise. „Berufsrisiko.“

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wer Sie sind -“

Phil nimmt einen scharfen Atemzug. „Und wer bin ich, Miss Ross?“

Sie hebt ihre Augen wieder zu ihm an. „Bruces Freund.“

Einen Moment lang weiß Phil ehrlich nicht, was er darauf erwidern soll. Dann räuspert er sich. „Das war damals kaum der Fall.“

Sie blinzelt, und die Fältchen in ihren Augenwinkeln werden deutlicher, als sie zu lächeln beginnt. „Trotzdem kein Grund, Ihnen die Nase zu brechen.“

Phil deutet ein Schulterzucken an. „Sie haben es ja nicht geschafft. Und ich nehme Ihnen den Versuch keineswegs übel. Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn man jemanden mit allen Mitteln beschützen will.“

Sie nickt, und ihr Blick wird ernst. „Ich werde Ihnen dabei helfen, so gut es geht, Agent Coulson.“

Er liest in ihrem Blick, was sie ungesagt lässt: dass Clint gut für Bruce ist; dass sie Teil dieser Familie sein möchte; dass sie tatsächlich ein wenig Angst vor seiner Ablehnung hat.

„Phil“, korrigiert er sie leise, und sie lächelt wieder. „Betty.“

Damit ist alles Wichtige gesagt, und er scheucht sie mit einem Winken aus dem Zimmer. Erst, als die Tür sich hinter ihr geschlossen hat, drückt er die Schnellwahltaste mit der Nummer des Direktors.

Fury ist nicht amüsiert. Zunächst mal hatte ihm bisher niemand von der Verbindung zwischen Loki und Clint erzählt, und dieser Umstand allein nimmt mehrere Minuten der hitzigen Diskussion in Anspruch.

Fury traut Loki nicht so weit, wie er ihn werfen könnte, eine Gemütshaltung, die Phil ihm nicht wirklich vorwerfen kann.

„Mir drängt sich der Verdacht auf, dass das hier von Anfang an Lokis Plan war, um das Zepter zurück in die Hände zu bekommen“, sagt Fury düster, und Phil kneift die Augen zu.

„Bei allem Respekt Sir, aber nein, das war er nicht. Er war keine Sekunde lang an dem Prozess beteiligt, der zu der Schlussfolgerung geführt hat, dass wir es benötigen.“

„Sie können mir nicht einreden, dass die Situation Ihnen nicht an die Nieren geht, und Sie alles tun würden, um sie aus der Welt zu schaffen, Coulson. Dafür kenne ich Sie zu lange.“

„Sie geht mir an die Nieren“, gibt Phil bereitwillig zu. „Sehr sogar. Genau wie sie Clint an die Nieren geht. Und Loki.“

„Er ist ein Trickster“, erinnert Fury ihn streng. „Er macht Ihnen etwas vor.“

Phil atmet tief durch. „Er hat sich entschuldigt.“

Sprachlose Stille liegt in der Leitung.

„Wie bitte?“ brummt Fury schließlich.

„Er hat sich entschuldigt“, wiederholt Phil gelassen.

„Und Sie nehmen ihm ab, dass er das tatsächlich ernst meint?“ erkundigt Fury sich höhnisch.

Phil macht ein strenges Gesicht. „Allerdings. Denn er hat sich aus eigenem Antrieb _bei Doktor Banner und Miss Potts_ entschuldigt. Das hat etwas zu sagen, Direktor, ob Sie es nun wahrhaben wollen oder nicht. Es ist nicht leicht, sich zu entschuldigen – eine Hemmung, mit der Sie vertraut sein sollten. Sie zum Beispiel haben sich noch immer nicht bei mir dafür entschuldigt, meine Captain America Sammelkarten -“

„Jaja, schon gut“, unterbricht Fury ihn ungeduldig. „Was genau wollen Sie mit dem Zepter?“

Phil ist einen Moment lang still.

„Sie wollen es zerstören, hab ich Recht?“ Fury klingt, als habe er sich bereits damit abgefunden.

„Wahrscheinlich schon“, gibt Phil zu.

„Auf den _Verdacht_ hin, dass es die Wurzel des Problems ist.“

„Es ist ein ziemlich solider Verdacht, Direktor.“

 

Clint sitzt auf der Fensterbank in seinem Zimmer, das Cello zwischen seinen Knien und Ponti zu seinen Füßen, und blinzelt überrascht zu Bruce und Betty auf. „Das Zepter – wirklich?“

Bruce nickt. „Wir gehen stark davon aus, ja.“

Clint blinzelt ein weiteres Mal. „Habt ihr’s Loki schon gesagt?“

„Jane und Tony sind soeben dabei.“

Clint sitzt einen Moment lang ganz still da, dann stellt er das Cello beiseite, hebt die Hand und wischt sich über das Gesicht. „Auf das dämliche Zepter hätte ich auch von alleine kommen können.“

Bruce verzieht leicht das Gesicht und nickt. „Wir alle hätten wesentlich schneller darauf kommen sollen, ja.“

Clint schnauft und lehnt sich an das Fenster in seinem Rücken. Ponti winselt leise, stellt sich auf die Hinterbeine und stemmt seine Vorderpfoten gegen Clints Knie. Als das nicht zu dem gewünschten Effekt führt, dreht er seinen Kopf und starrt zu Bruce auf, als wolle er ihn um Hilfe bitten. Bruce setzt sich prompt neben Clint auf die Fensterbank und tätschelt zurückhaltend seinen Oberschenkel. „Es sollte jetzt bald vorbei sein. Phil ist soeben dabei, Direktor Fury um Kooperation zu bitten.“

Clint setzt sich ruckartig wieder auf, nur, damit er sich an Bruce lehnen und sein Gesicht in Bruces Schulter drücken kann. Ponti drückt seine Zustimmung durch energisches Bellen aus „Wer ist drauf gekommen?“

Bruce streichelt Clint ganz automatisch über den Kopf, während Ponti sich verbissen auf den Schoß des Scharfschützen manövriert. „Betty.“

„Es war eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit“, stellt Betty sanft klar.

Bruce lächelt liebevoll zu ihr auf. „Unsinn.“

Darcy kommt zur Tür herein gerauscht, ehe Betty etwas darauf erwidern könnte. „Jane hat’s mir gerade erzählt!“ Sie neigt sich zu Clint und Bruce vor, umarmt und küsst beide, und Bruce reagiert darauf mit solch selbstverständlicher Gelassenheit, dass es Betty praktisch die Tränen in die Augen treibt.

Es tut so unglaublich gut, ihn so zu sehen, umgeben von Menschen, die keine Angst vor ihm haben, Menschen, die er liebt und die ihn auch lieben.

Dann richtet Darcy sich wieder auf, marschiert auf Betty zu und umarmt auch sie. Offenbar hat auch Jane behauptet, Betty habe das Problem im Alleingang gelöst. „Pepper macht eindeutig die besten Geschenke“, verkündet sie voller Überzeugung.

„Bruce, ich bitte um Erlaubnis, deine Freundin drücken zu dürfen!“ fordert Clint energisch, und zu ihrer Überraschung sieht Betty Bruce lächeln und nicken.

„Erlaubnis erteilt.“

Clint kommt augenblicklich auf die Füße, nachdem er Bruce seinen Welpen überreicht hat, und setzt seine Drohung in die Tat um. Betty lässt ihn ein wenig überwältigt gewähren. Darcy hatte sie noch nicht wirklich wieder losgelassen, und nun kleben sie zu zweit an ihr.

Ihr Blick trifft auf Bruces, sie sieht Wärme und Glück in seinen Augen, und schlingt ganz automatisch ihre Arme um Clint und Darcy, erwidert ihre Umarmungen.

„Welch entzückendes Bild“, lautet Tonys Kommentar. Er hat das Zimmer mit Jane, Loki und Thor betreten, und Letzterer steuert zielsicher und mit eindeutiger Absicht auf die Gruppenumarmung zu. Bruce setzt derweil Ponti auf dem Fußboden ab und erhebt sich von seinem Platz auf der Fensterbank.

„Rette sich, wer kann!“ quiekt Clint entsetzt und zeigt Anstalten zur Flucht, aber Darcy packt ihn am Schlafittchen und hält ihn fest, und in der nächsten Sekunde entfährt ihnen allen ein atemloses Ächzen, da Thor die Gelegenheit nutzt, und sie alle gleichzeitig in seine Arme schließt.

Eine Sekunde später bekommt Betty ihren ersten Kuss von einem dankbaren Donnergott. Und sie hatte gedacht, über Bruce zu verharren, während er sich in den Hulk verwandelt, sei der ungewöhnlichste Moment in ihrem Leben gewesen.

„Wir müssen dringend die Fotowand erweitern“, teilt Tony Bruce im Flüsterton mit. Bruce legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und drückt sie dankbar.

Ponti nutzt die Gelegenheit und attackiert Tonys Jeans.

Thor entlässt Clint, Darcy und Betty aus seinen Armen und tritt einen Schritt von ihnen zurück – macht Loki Platz.

Loki hat Betty begrüßt, als sie an diesem Morgen in der Villa angekommen ist, hat ihr die Hand gereicht, und ihr zugenickt – aber dann hat er sich zurückgezogen, und sie wusste nicht, ob es Desinteresse oder schlichte Unsicherheit war.

Diesmal ist die Unsicherheit in seinen Augen so stark, dass keinerlei Zweifel in ihr aufkommen könnten. „Miss Ross“, setzt er an, und sie unterbricht ihn mit einem Lächeln. „Betty, bitte.“

Er hält inne, und es tut unwahrscheinlich gut, die Unsicherheit in seinem Blick sofort nachlassen zu sehen. Es war schlimm genug, Bruce mit diesem Ausdruck herumlaufen sehen zu müssen. Sie kann niemanden dafür verachten, was er ist, kann sich nicht vor jemandem fürchten, für etwas, das er nicht unter Kontrolle hat – hat es nie gekonnt.

Pepper hat ihr Lokis Geschichte erzählt, und wenn sie etwas für diesen Mann empfindet, dann ist das Mitgefühl.

„Es ist noch zu früh, sich bei mir zu bedanken“, macht sie ihn sanft aufmerksam, wirft einen flüchtigen besorgten Blick zu Clint hinüber. „Wir können erst dann sicher sein, ob es wirklich am Zepter liegt, wenn wir seine Energiesignatur mit der in euren Zellen verglichen haben.“

Loki runzelt einen Moment lang die Stirn, dann nickt er. „Ich verstehe. Dennoch muss ich mich bei Ihnen – bei dir dafür bedanken, dass du ... dass du Agent Barton und mir deine Hilfe zukommen lässt.“

„Du bist heute ganz außerordentlich eloquent“, merkt Tony spöttisch an, und Loki wendet sich ihm zu, zieht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ich breche nicht in unzusammenhängendes Gerede über Musikinstrumente und Hemden aus.“

Kurz entsteht fassungslose Stille, dann wandert Tonys linker Mundwinkel in die Höhe, und Bruce entfährt ein deutlich erheitertes Glucksen. Tony piekt ihm prompt seinen Zeigefinger in die Seite, ziemlich genau an der Stelle, die er kurz nach ihrem ersten Treffen mit seinem Elektroschocker getroffen hatte. „Das ist deine Schuld, weißt du.“

„Natürlich“, stimmt Bruce ihm bereitwillig zu. „Ganz allein meine Schuld.“

 

Loki fühlt sich unbehaglich. Er hat Angst davor, was passieren, wie er reagieren wird, wenn das Zepter in greifbare Nähe gerät. Er hätte es allerdings wirklich besser wissen sollen, als sich allein in den Garten zurückzuziehen. Sowas hat nie die gewünschten Folgen.

„Darf ich fragen, was du hier draußen machst?“

Es ist ausgerechnet Natasha, die ihn aufgespürt hat, und Loki beeilt sich, seinen Platz auf der weißen Gartenbank aufzugeben und zu ihr hinüber zu gehen. „Ich wollte keine Umstände machen.“

Sie blinzelt zu ihm auf. „Hab ich das behauptet?“

Einen Moment lang weiß er absolut nicht, was er zu ihr sagen soll.

„Pepper hat erzählt, du hast dich jetzt auch bei ihr entschuldigt – und bei Tony.“ Sie klingt kühl, fast schon gleichgültig, und Loki kann versuchen, was er will, es gelingt ihm nicht, ihre Maske zu durchschauen. Es macht ihn ein wenig wahnsinnig, wenn er ehrlich sein soll.

„Haben Sie vor, ein weiteres Mal mein Leben zu bedrohen, Agentin Romanov?“ fragt er also. Er gibt sich keine Mühe, die Ironie und den Zynismus in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken, und plötzlich gleitet der Schatten eines Lächelns über ihr Gesicht.

„Keineswegs. Pepper weiß, auf sich aufzupassen. Und auf Tony gleich mit.“

Das ist zweifellos zutreffend. Loki weiß trotzdem nicht, was er darauf erwidern soll.

Er hegt den Verdacht, dass sie das mit Absicht macht – eine Mauer des Schweigens um sich errichten, die selbst er nicht durchbrechen kann, die ihn mit einhüllt.

Ihm fällt nur eine einzige Art ein, wie er sie zumindest erschüttern könnte. „Agentin Romanov“, setzt er an, und Natasha hebt das Kinn, starrt ihn herausfordernd an, während das Lächeln von ihrem Gesicht verschwindet.

„Bekomme ich jetzt meine Entschuldigung? Ist heute Coupon-Tag? Drei Entschuldigungen zum Preis von einer?“

Sie klingt nicht freundlich, klingt nicht auch nur ansatzweise geduldig. Ihr Tonfall ist eindeutig, selbst wenn ihm der Inhalt ihrer Worte größtenteils ein Rätsel bleibt. Sie klingt ungeduldig und vielleicht sogar ein bisschen wütend. Loki schluckt trocken. Bruce und Pepper und sogar Tony haben es ihm leicht gemacht.

Er hat nie damit gerechnet, dass es leicht sein würde. Dass Natasha reagiert, wie sie es tut, ist beinahe eine Erleichterung.

„Ich brauche deine Entschuldigung nicht“, sagt sie streng. „Ich will sie nicht. Was du zu mir gesagt hast – so grausam es auch war – war die Wahrheit. Ich habe schreckliche Dinge getan – das ist nichts, worüber man diskutieren könnte.“

„Aber es war grausam“, erwidert Loki behutsam. „Es war grausam von mir, ich wollte, dass meine Worte verletzen.“

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. „Verglichen mit dem, was du Clint und Phil mit dem Zepter angetan hast -“ Sie hält inne, richtet ihre Augen auf Lokis Gesicht, und er glaubt, tatsächlich Bedauern in ihnen lesen zu können. „Deswegen bist du hier draußen. Du hast Angst.“

Loki schluckt und nickt, und sie packt seinen Ellenbogen und zieht ihn hinter sich her. „Dann komm mit rein und warte zusammen mit dem Rest von uns auf Direktor Fury. Allein redest du dir doch nur wieder Komplexe ein.“

Sie zieht ihn zurück ins Haus und ins Wohnzimmer, und Thor begrüßt sie mit sichtlicher Dankbarkeit, legt seine große Hand auf ihre Schulter. Loki möchte sich weigern, ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bekommen, weil er Thor offenbar schon wieder Sorgen gemacht hat, und scheitert.

„Du siehst schon wieder aus wie eine ganze Schlechtwetterfront“, macht Clint ihn aufmerksam. Er ist wie aus dem Nichts an Lokis linkem Ellenbogen aufgetaucht, und doch hat er Loki nicht erschreckt. „Kannst du nicht mal versuchen, zumindest ein bisschen optimistisch zu sein?“

„Ich sollte nicht anwesend sein, wenn der Direktor das Zepter aushändigt“, erwidert Loki zusammenhangslos, und Clint verdreht die Augen über ihn.

„Alter, du nervst! Ich beginne zu begreifen, wieso Tony immer so ungeduldig reagiert, wenn ich ihm sage, er soll die Sicherheitscodes vor mir geheim halten – Was glaubst du bitte, soll passieren, wenn du anwesend bist?“

Loki öffnet seinen Mund und schließt ihn wieder. Ihm will nicht wirklich etwas Konkretes einfallen, jetzt, da er gezielt darüber nachdenkt. Seine Ängste sind zu vage und ultimativ vielleicht sogar unrealistisch, wenn auch nicht im Geringsten ungerechtfertigt.

„Na bitte“, sagt Clint selbstzufrieden, als habe er seine Gedanken gelesen, und klopft ihm ein wenig zu fest auf die Schulter. „Der alte Pirat wird das Zepter rausrücken, Thor haut einmal feste mit seinem Hammer drauf, und wir können endlich wieder ruhig schlafen, ohne einander in den Kopf zu gucken – du wirst schon sehen.“

Lokis Kehle fühlt sich zu eng zum Atmen an. Er verdient Clints Freundlichkeit nicht. Er verdient sie einfach nicht. „Clint ...“, murmelt er mit rauer Stimme – und Clint hebt augenblicklich beide Hände und hält sie abwehrend vor seine Brust in die Höhe.

„Halt, stopp, keine weinerlichen Dankesbekundungen, die hab ich noch nie vertragen können!“

Er tätschelt erneut Lokis Schulter, nicht weniger fest als zuvor, und Loki sieht plötzlich Visionen von Clints Vergangenheit vor seinem geistigen Auge: Eine endlose Abfolge von Schüssen; Pfeile, die ihr Ziel treffen; leblose Körper, die zu Boden fallen – und dann das Echo von Phils Stimme „Guter Schuss, Barton. Das nächste Mal bitte wieder ohne lilafarbenes Konfetti.“

Er macht einen hastigen Schritt von Clint weg.

Clint starrt ihn verdutzt an. „Hab ich dir wehgetan?“

Loki schüttelt den Kopf und weicht seinem Blick aus, starrt zu Boden. Ein Paar gut geschnittener, ebenso praktischer wie eleganter Schuhe taucht neben Clints Motorradstiefeln auf, und Loki weiß, dass es Agent Coulson ist, noch ehe er seine Stimme hört. „Ist hier alles in Ordnung?“

„Ich fürchte, ich hab ihn ein wenig zu fest geklopft“, gibt Clint zerknirscht zu. Loki schüttelt ganz automatisch den Kopf, wenn er es auch nicht über sich bringen kann, den Augen dieser Männer zu begegnen.

„Loki?“ Coulsons Stimme klingt ungewohnt sanft, und Loki muss die Augen schließen und um einen gleichmäßigen Herzschlag kämpfen.

„Zu nah“, bringt er schließlich hervor. „Vision.“

„Während du _wach_ bist?“ Clint klingt einigermaßen entsetzt, und Loki schafft es, den Kopf wieder anzuheben, und ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Du warst mir so nahe – hast mich länger berührt als sonst ... weniger sanft.“

Clint zieht ihm eine Schnute. „Wieso schaffst du es immer, das komplett unanständig klingen zu lassen?“

Loki atmet tief durch, zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln. Es fällt ihm leichter, als er erwartet hatte. „Es ist meine besondere Fähigkeit.“

Clint starrt ihn an. „Hast du gerade einen Witz gemacht?“ Er wendet sich Phil zu. „Hat er gerade einen Witz gemacht?“

„Ich fürchte schon“, erwidert Phil trocken.

Clint fängt prompt wieder damit an, Lokis Schulter zu klopfen.

 

Loki bleibt unabsichtlich zurück, als die anderen Clints Zimmer wieder verlassen, seine Augen selbstvergessen auf das Cello in seiner Halterung fixiert. „Es ist eine Art Musikinstrument?“

Clint, der mit Ponti auf dem Fußboden herumrangelt, hält unwillkürlich inne, als werde er sich Lokis Anwesenheit erst jetzt bewusst, und auch Loki schreckt ein wenig zusammen. Er war bisher nicht mit Clint allein. Aber Clint lässt sich nichts anmerken, selbst wenn ihm die Situation unangenehm sein sollte, und Loki folgt seinem Beispiel.

Clint räuspert sich. „Du hast es in keinem deiner Träume gesehen?“

Loki blinzelt ihn an und schüttelt den Kopf, und Clint steht vom Fußboden auf. „Da ist dir was entgangen.“ Er zögert einen Moment, und eine Abfolge widersprüchlicher Emotionen wäscht über sein Gesicht, ehe es einen entschlossenen Ausdruck annimmt. „Willst du’s sehen?“

Loki starrt ihn fassungslos an. „Was?“

Clint verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und legt ungeduldig den Kopf schief. „Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du’s sehen willst.“

Loki weiß nicht, was er darauf erwidern soll. „Wir ... wir haben keine Kontrolle -“, setzt er an, kann nicht begreifen, wie Clint ihm derartiges Vertrauen entgegen bringen kann, und Clint unterbricht ihn, noch ungeduldiger als zuvor. „Wir können’s zumindest versuchen.“

Damit baut er sich vor Loki auf, seine Unterarme vor sich ausgestreckt, die Handflächen ausgebreitet und offen wartend. Loki sieht ein, dass es weniger mit Vertrauen als mit Großzügigkeit zu tun hat. Clint will Erinnerungen mit ihm teilen, die ihn sich besser fühlen lassen anstatt schlechter.

„Ja“, sagt Loki heiser. „Wir können es versuchen.“

Es wäre undenkbar, ein solches Angebot abzulehnen.

Er umfasst Clints Handgelenke, seine Finger über Clints Unterarme ausgestreckt, und Clint tut es ihm gleich. Ein paar Sekunden lang passiert nicht das Geringste, und Loki nimmt nichts Anderes wahr als Clints gleichmäßige Atemzüge und die Wärme seiner Haut ... Dann kommen die Erinnerungen, wie Regentropfen die einander über eine Fensterscheibe jagen, ineinander laufen und komplexe Muster zeichnen, und Bilder und Farben explodieren vor Lokis innerem Auge.

Loki spürt Clints anfängliche Frustration, als das Instrument ihm nicht gehorchen will, spürt die Fingerspitzen seiner Lehrmeisterin, als sie seinen Griff am Bogen korrigiert, spürt Phils Blick auf sich ruhen, während er besser und besser darin wird, das Cello zu beherrschen.

Der Klang des Cellos, vermischt mit Clints Emotionen, erfüllt sein Bewusstsein, und Lokis Haltung entspannt sich, wird weicher, weniger fluchtbereit.

Aber dann fließen Clints Sehnsucht nach Phil und seiner Nähe in die Erinnerungen ein, und Loki macht sich sanft von Clint los, räuspert sich verhalten. „Es ist ... es ist ein majestätisches Instrument.“

Clint reibt sich den Nacken. „Ja. Hat nie wirklich zu mir gepasst.“

Loki runzelt unwillkürlich die Stirn. „Ganz im Gegenteil. Es hat dich Geduld und Selbstbeherrschung gelehrt. Genau, wie Agent Coulson es im Sinn hatte. Es bereitet dir Freude, es zu spielen, und es gehorcht deiner Hand. Es ist ein Teil von dir.“

Clint starrt ihn an, lässt seine Hand langsam von seinem Nacken sinken. „Du solltest wirklich Tonys Angebot annehmen, sein Piano zu spielen.“

Loki neigt leicht den Kopf. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken.“

Clint seufzt. „Ja. Zunächst müssen wir Furys Besuch überstehen.“

Loki wird sich nie daran gewöhnen, in diesem Wir mit eingeschlossen zu sein.

 

Fury ist nicht allein, als er das Zepter bringt. Er hat Agentin Hill mitgebracht, und Beide sehen aus, als würden sie jeden vom Angesicht der Erde schießen, der auch nur darüber nachdenkt, eine falsche Bewegung zu machen.

Steve und Pepper sind diejenigen, die sie in der Eingangshalle empfangen, beide auf ihre Art adrett gekleidet, und mit identischen Mienen kühler Höflichkeit. Fury hebt eine widerwillig anerkennende Augenbraue. „Das perfekte Empfangskomitee.“

Pepper neigt zustimmend den Kopf, und ihr durch und durch professionelles Auftreten gewinnt unwillkürlich an Charme. „Das hat Phil auch gesagt.“

Steve, immer der Gentleman, reicht erst Agentin Hill die Hand, dann Fury. „Vielen Dank für ihre Kooperation, Direktor.“

Die Aufrichtigkeit in seiner Stimme verwundert Fury weit mehr als sie sollte, dementsprechend fällt seine Antwort ein wenig gröber als beabsichtigt aus. „Hätte ich sie verweigert, wäre das Team vermutlich in der Zentrale eingefallen, und hätte das Zepter auch ohne mein Einverständnis an sich gebracht – oder liege ich da falsch?“

Steve lächelt ungerührt. „Keinesfalls.“

Seine Haltung ist entspannt und verrät gleichzeitig akute Alarmbereitschaft. Kein Mann außer Steve Rogers würde es schaffen, in Khakihosen und Karohemd einen auch nur annähernd so tüchtigen Eindruck zu hinterlassen, da ist Fury sich absolut sicher. Er hält Steve außerdem für deutlich zu jung, um so abgeklärt auszusehen.

Fury unternimmt einen halbherzigen Versuch, ihn nieder zustarren und scheitert.

Maria hält das Zepter vor ihrer Brust, in eine dicke Lage weißen Stoffs gehüllt, und blickt sich in der Eingangshalle um, als suche sie nach verborgenen Spionen. Fury räuspert sich. „Nur zur allgemeinen Information: Ich habe nicht vor, Agentin Hill dieses Ding aus der Hand geben zu lassen, ehe ich nicht weiß, was Sie damit vorhaben.“

Pepper nickt ein weiteres Mal, und die kühle Effizienz kehrt in ihren Blick zurück. „Selbstverständlich nicht. Wenn Sie so gut wären, uns zu folgen?“

Damit wendet sie sich um und marschiert auf ihren hohen Schuhen davon. Steve lässt Agentin Hill und dem Direktor den Vortritt und bildet die Nachhut. Pepper führt die kleine Kavalkade zu Bruces Labor, wo die Wissenschaftler des Hauses bereits auf sie warten.

Einen Moment lang starrt Fury Betty an, ein beunruhigendes Funkeln im Blick, und Bruce schiebt sich ganz automatisch vor sie. „Doktor Ross stellt keinerlei Gefahr da, Direktor.“

Fury entspannt sich sichtlich. „Ich wusste, dass Ihr Gesicht mir bekannt vorkommt.“

Er tritt um Bruce herum und an Betty heran und reicht ihr die Hand. „Es ist mir immer wieder ein Vergnügen, Miss Ross.“

Sie nickt ihm knapp zu, aber das Lächeln in ihren Augen ist echt. „Direktor Fury – es ist lange her.“

„Ich habe gehört, Sie haben versucht, Agent Coulson die Nase zu brechen, als er sie nach der Harlem-Sache debriefen sollte?“

„Reiner Reflex“, gibt sie beschwichtigend zurück, aber nichtsdestotrotz tritt eine leichte Röte in ihre Wangen. „Er hat mich äußerst geschickt abgewehrt. Wenn Sie sich persönlich dazu herabgelassen hätten, mich zu debriefen, wäre ich vielleicht kooperativer gewesen.“

„Und Ihren Vater wissen lassen, dass ich hinter der Initiative stehe? Das wollte ich nicht riskieren.“

„Ihr ...“ Bruce muss sich räuspern. „Ihr kennt einander?“

Betty wendet sich lächelnd zu ihm um. „Ich habe den Direktor auf mehr als einem Armee Stützpunkt getroffen, als ich noch ein Kind war. Durchaus möglich, dass ich bei einem der Grillfeste auf seinem Schoß gesessen habe. Ich erinnere mich vage, dass ich ihn Onkel Nick nennen durfte.“

„Ich habe mir selbstverständlich Mühe gegeben, sowas zu vermeiden“, bringt Fury sich trocken ein. „Aber Miss Ross bildete eine Ausnahme. Sie gehörte zu den intelligenteren Kindern. Hat mir nie die Uniform mit unaussprechlichen Dingen beschmiert. Wohnen Sie jetzt auch hier?“

Sie wirkt unsicher, blickt sich fragend zu Tony um, und der nickt äußerst nachdrücklich. „Allerdings tut sie das.“

Furys sonst so strenges Gesicht verzieht sich zu einem ehrlichen Lächeln. „Beruhigend.“

„Ich muss sagen, dass ich diese Entwicklung verstörend finde“, merkt Tony an, dann streckt er beide Hände nach dem Zepter aus. „Und jetzt her damit.“

Maria beehrt ihn mit einem Augenaufschlag bar jeglicher Emotion, tauscht einen verständnisinnigen Blick mit Fury und gibt Betty das Zepter.

Sie schmunzelt und nimmt es an sich. „Vielen Dank.“

Bruce hebt verunsichert die Schultern und versucht, Bettys Bewegungen mit dem Zepter im Auge zu behalten. Sie wirkt völlig gelassen, und er entspannt sich ein wenig, lässt die Schultern wieder sinken. „Haben Sie irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen oder veränderte Umwelteinflüsse feststellen können, während das Zepter in Ihrem Besitz war?“

Fury schüttelt den Kopf. „Nicht die geringsten, abgesehen von einer Gammastrahlung, die noch schwächer ist, als es die des Tessaracts war. Laut meiner Wissenschaftler ist das Ding nicht aktiv, seit Agentin Romanov es benutzt hat, um die Energiebarriere um das Portal zu durchbrechen.“

Bruce runzelt die Stirn. „Nicht aktiv. Hm.“

Furys Gesicht wird auf einen Schlag wieder ernst. „Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass das eine gute Sache ist.“

Bruce seufzt. „Wir werden sehen.“ Er wendet sich zu Betty und Jane um, die im Hintergrund damit beschäftigt sind, die Energiesignaturen vom Zepter mit denen von Lokis und Clints Blutproben zu vergleichen.

„Identisch“, stellt Jane nach wenigen Minuten fest. Sie atmet tief durch. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich erleichtert oder entsetzt sein soll.“

Steve fasst Fury fest ins Auge. „Direktor, ich möchte um Ihre Erlaubnis bitten, das Zepter zu zerstören.“

Fury tauscht einen weiteren Blick mit Agentin Hill. Sie deutet ihre Zustimmung eher durch ein Blinzeln als ein tatsächliches Nicken an, und er seufzt. „Tun Sie’s.“

Tonys Augenbrauen schießen in die Höhe. „Das war zu einfach. Und komplett unerwartet.“

„Ach so?“ erwidert Fury schlechtgelaunt. „Glauben Sie, ich fühle mich wohl mit dem Ding in der Zentrale?“

„Ich denke, Sie wollten es haben?“ mischt Jane sich verwundert ein.

„Nun, ich musste doch zumindest so tun, als würde ich Thor nicht einfach so mit dem Tessaract davonfliegen lassen“, gibt Fury mürrisch zurück.

Tony sieht aus, als müsse er sich schwer beherrschen, ihn nicht auszulachen. Jane bittet derweil JARVIS, Thor samt seines Hammers zu ihnen zu schicken.

Thor benötigt keine fünf Minuten um sich zu ihnen zu gesellen, grimmig und mit einem kriegerischen Funkeln in den Augen. Obwohl Mjölnirs altnordisches Design sich nicht wirklich mit seinem Calvin Klein Model Aufzug verträgt, gibt er dennoch ein höchst beeindruckendes Gesamtbild ab.

Er beehrt Fury mit einem flüchtigen, eher feindseligen Nicken, und Agentin Hill mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns, dann richtet er einen schrecklich fokussierten Blick auf das Zepter, das von Jane und Betty hilfreich auf einem der Labortische platziert worden ist.

„Lass es raus, Kumpel“, rät Tony ihm freundschaftlich. „Mach das Drecksding platt.“

Thor nickt ein weiteres Mal, wesentlich grimmiger als zuvor, holt aus, und schickt sich an, genau das zu tun.

Es ertönt ein dumpfes Krachen, ein gleißender blauer Lichtblitz blendet die Umstehenden, und als wieder alle klar sehen können, müssen sie feststellen, dass das Zepter keinerlei Schaden durch Thors Attacke genommen hat. Nicht nur das, der blaue Edelstein an seiner Spitze hat wieder begonnen zu leuchten.

„Scheiße“, fasst Tony die Gedanken der Anwesenden zusammen.

 

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass das Vertrauen des Direktors in Lokis gute Absichten im Allgemeinen und besonders, was das Zepter angeht, eher begrenzt ist, ist der Beschluss gefasst worden, dass Loki der Übergabe lieber fern bleiben sollte.

Loki war sichtlich erleichtert und ist bereitwillig im Wohnzimmer zurückgeblieben; Clint kann nicht sagen, ob das auf ihn ebenfalls zutrifft, oder ob er diese Einstellung lächerlich finden soll.

Selbst wenn Loki einem größenwahnsinnigen Anfall erliegen und versuchen sollte, das Zepter in seine Gewalt zu bringen, müsste er dazu erst an den versammelten Avengers vorbei. Das hat schonmal nicht geklappt.

Bruce hat bewiesen, dass er mit dem Kerl im Alleingang fertig wird – und das, wenn Loki im Vollbesitz seiner magischen, wenn auch nicht seiner geistigen Fähigkeiten ist.

Clints bescheidener Meinung nach sind sie einigermaßen sicher, und er weiß nicht, ob es leicht perverse Solidarität ist – pervers, weil es hier um _Loki_ geht – die ihn dazu veranlasst hat, Loki in seinem Exil Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Darcy, Natasha und natürlich Phil sind ebenfalls anwesend; und zumindest bei Darcy kann Clint sich über ihre Beweggründe sicher sein.

Bei genauer Betrachtung kann er sich auch über Phils und Natashas Beweggründe einigermaßen sicher sein. Phil und Natasha sehen aus, als würden sie jede Sekunde jemanden erschießen. Der Verdacht, dass sie an Clints Seite geblieben sind, um ihn im Notfall vor Loki zu beschützen, lässt sich nicht unterdrücken.

Lokis Gesichtsausdruck einer unglücklichen Zitrone deutet an, dass auch ihm dieser Verdacht gekommen ist. Es überrascht Clint beinahe, dass Phil Coulson im Terminator-Modus Loki nicht einmal ansatzweise – wenn überhaupt – so sehr zu erregen scheint wie ihn selbst.

Vielleicht hat er Lokis Gefühle für Phil überschätzt. Der Gedanke ist gleichzeitig beruhigend und auch wieder nicht. Denn einerseits würde Loki Phil nicht ganz so leichtfertig Schaden zufügen, wenn er tatsächlich in ihn verliebt wäre, andererseits ... andererseits kann Clint sehr gut damit leben, wenn er der Einzige ist, der in Phil Coulson verliebt ist.

Falls er jemals dazu kommt, wird Clint über diesen Punkt nur zu gern mit Doktor Scotts diskutieren.

Darcy ist wie üblich die Einzige, die verbissene Gelassenheit, wenn nicht sogar aggressive Friedfertigkeit verströmt. Sie hat sich zu Loki aufs Sofa gesetzt und seine Hand genommen, in dem Moment, als Thor von JARVIS aus dem Zimmer zitiert worden ist.

Die Minuten verstreichen, und Clint wird tatsächlich nervös, selbst, wenn er nicht genau sagen kann, wieso. Schließlich weiß er ganz genau, zu welchem Zweck Thor angefordert worden ist. Der Donnergott ist ein absolut fabelhaftes Instrument der Zerstörung, mit oder ohne seinen Hammer.

Es kann sich nur noch um Sekunden handeln, ehe es endlich vorbei ist.

Aber dann sieht Clint vor seinem geistigen Auge, wie sich das Zepter auf seine Brust richtet, nur diesmal ist es gleichzeitig auch Lokis Brust – diesmal berührt die Spitze des Zepters seine nackte Haut, diesmal verliert er sich nicht im blauen Leuchten des Edelsteins, diesmal hilft es ihm dabei, zu sich zurück zu finden.

Ein Zucken fließt durch ihn hindurch, wie elektrischer Strom durch Wasser, und er erinnert sich an alles – an den Schock, als er herausgefunden hat, was er ist; an die Angst vor einem Mann, den er so lange Zeit für seinen Bruder gehalten hat; an den Betrug und die Lügen; an das Gefühl, völlig allein zu sein.

Er erinnert sich daran, wie Thor ihn in den Abgrund gestoßen hat, weiß gleichzeitig, dass es nie passiert ist. Aber die Erinnerung hilft ihm dabei, Thor hassen zu können, hilft dabei, seine Einsamkeit zu ertragen, seine Wut zu rechtfertigen.

Sie hilft nicht im Geringsten dabei, seine Angst vor seinen Verbündeten zu lindern.

Clint kneift die Augen zu und seiner Kehle entkommt ein gequältes Keuchen. Es ist nicht vorbei. Es hat gerade erst angefangen.


	19. Chapter 19

„Irgendjemand verletzt?“

Maria Hills Stimme ist ruhig, beinahe schon zu gefasst, und Steve gibt Peppers Drängen nach, die er ganz instinktiv hinter sich geschoben hatte, und hört auf, sie mit seinem Körper gegen mögliches Übel abzuschirmen, lässt Tonys Schulter los. „Ich glaube nicht.“

Er lässt seinen Blick durch die Runde gehen, holt sich Bestätigungen von jedem einzelnen Mitglied seines Teams, erst dann wendet er sich dem Grund für diese ganze Aufregung zu.

Der Edelstein an der Spitze des Zepters leuchtet intensiver als jemals zuvor, scheint zu pulsieren, und Steve weiß nicht, ob es an diesem widernatürlichen Herzschlag liegt, oder an der Tatsache, dass das Zepter ihn noch immer viel zu sehr an eine Hydra-Waffe erinnert, aber ihm wird ein bisschen schlecht.

„Niemand bewegt sich“, hört er sich selbst sagen. „Und es versucht erst recht niemand, das Ding anzufassen.“ Er streckt seinen Arm aus, greift erneut nach Tonys Oberarm, zieht ihn zu sich zurück.

Tony räuspert sich, klingt tatsächlich ein wenig verlegen. „Ok. Gut, verstanden, Captain.“ Er räuspert sich ein weiteres Mal. „JARVIS, sei doch so gut und unternimm den Versuch, mir zu erklären, was gerade passiert ist. Ich hätte gern eine allumfassende Analyse von ... Allem. Verstanden?“

JARVIS bleibt still.

Steve blickt ganz automatisch gen Zimmerdecke. Tony versucht es ein weiteres Mal. „JARVIS?“

JARVIS bleibt still.

„JARVIS, _hier spricht dein Schöpfer_ , sei doch bitte so gut und gib ein kurzes Lebenszeichen von dir.“

JARVIS gibt kein Lebenszeichen von sich, weder kurz noch andersartig, und Tony legt den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnt genervt auf. „Ganz großartig – was jetzt?“

„Der Energiestoß, als Mjölnir das Zepter getroffen hat, muss ihn irgendwie in Mitleidenschaft gezogen haben“, überlegt Jane mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Kannst du ihn ... ich weiß auch nicht ... rebooten?“

„Alle Daten seit seinem letzten Backup würden verloren gehen“, wendet Tony widerwillig ein. „Will sagen: Wir hätten keinerlei Informationen mehr darüber, was hier gerade passiert ist. Ich persönlich würde lieber warten, bis er sich von selbst berappelt.“

Fury starrt ihn an. „Ihr verdammter Computer repariert sich selbst?“

Tony starrt zurück. „Was denken Sie, was das hier ist – Windows Vista? Natürlich repariert er sich selbst. Wie stünden wir denn da, wenn er sich Bedrohungen und Viren nicht anpassen könnte? Schließlich bin ich nicht immer da, um ihm zurück auf die Füße zu helfen.“

Furys Blick nimmt alarmierende Intensität an. „Haben Sie Terminator in Ihren cinematischen Abenteuern bisher außer Acht gelassen, Stark?“

Tony reckt leicht die Nase in die Luft. „Keinesfalls. Hab den Film erst neulich wieder geguckt, um ihn Steve zu zeigen. Er war angemessen alarmiert.“

Fury sieht gefährlich danach aus, als würde er gleich einen Anfall bekommen. „Sie offenbar nicht.“

„Ich hab JARVIS besser erzogen, als dass er die Welt erobern wollen würde. Hab ihm viele Dateien von Welpen und Kätzchen gezeigt, als er klein war. Sie sollten erleben, wie er mit den Katzen redet, wenn er glaubt, dass ihn keiner hört.“

„Haben Sie den Verstand verloren?“ bellt Fury ihn an.

Steve schiebt sich ganz automatisch vor Tony. „Ich glaube, es wäre besser für alle Beteiligten, wenn wir sachlich blieben. JARVIS’ Fähigkeiten sind momentan nicht von Belang.“

„JARVIS’ Fähigkeiten sind immer von Belang“, knurrt Tony über seine Schulter hinweg. Steve kann nicht sagen, ob die Angriffslust in seiner Stimme vom Zepter verschuldet wird, oder ob es schlicht daran liegt, dass Tony und Fury sich einfach nicht für längere Zeit zusammen in einem Zimmer aufhalten können, ohne aneinander zu geraten.

„Fühlt sich irgendjemand übergebührlich aggressiv?“ erkundigt er sich also vorsichtig, wirft Tony einen entschuldigenden Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu. „Und das ohne angemessene Provokation?“

Tony zieht ihm eine Grimasse. „Von wegen ohne angemessene Provokation.“

Schräg gegenüber von Steve stößt Thor ein alarmierendes Grollen der absoluten Unzufriedenheit aus und fasst Mjölnir fester in seiner Hand. „Ich verspüre ein immenses Verlangen, einen weiteren Versuch zu unternehmen, das Zepter zu zerstören.“

„Das kann ich gut verstehen“, erwidert Steve mit erzwungener Ruhe, „aber ich halte es für keine gute Idee.“

Thor grollt erneut, aber er widerspricht nicht. Steve lässt ein weiteres Mal seinen Blick durch die Runde schweifen. „Immer noch alle einigermaßen entspannt?“

Bruce lächelt ihm beruhigend zu, als sich ihre Blicke treffen. „Alles unter Kontrolle Captain.“

 

Die Bilder seiner falschen Erinnerungen haben sich aufgelöst, sind ineinander gestürzt wie Sandburgen, und Clint nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Etwas stimmt nicht“, sagt er im selben Augenblick, als Lokis Kopf in die Höhe ruckt. „Etwas ist geschehen!“

Sie sehen einander in die Augen, und Clint schluckt trocken. „Was hast du gesehen?“

Loki weicht seinem Blick nicht aus, als er antwortet: „Agentin Johnson.“

Clints Wimpern erzittern, als er den Impuls unterdrückt, seine Augen zu schließen. „Welchen Teil?“

Es ist so still im Zimmer, dass er hören kann, wie Loki einmal tief Luft holt. „Alles. Den Teil, als du eine intime Beziehung mit ihr eingehen wolltest, um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen ...“

Lokis Stimme verklingt, und er nimmt einen weiteren Atemzug, fährt leise fort, die Augen auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen fixiert. „Den Teil, als Agent Coulson dich deswegen für drei Monate vom Dienst suspendiert hat. Du hast sie trotzdem weiter beschattet. Hast sie ausgeschaltet, als sie versucht hat -“

„Das warst du?“ unterbricht Phils Stimme Lokis Erzählung, und Clint wendet sich ihm zu, sieht ihm in die Augen. „Sie war im Begriff, dich umzubringen.“

„Du hast behauptet, Natasha habe geschossen.“ Phil klingt so ehrlich überrascht, dass es Clint ein kleines Lächeln abringt.

„Ich habe gedacht, du hättest meine Lüge sofort durchschaut – hättest nur so getan, als würdest du mir glauben.“

„Die Kugel kam aus Natashas Waffe! Wenn ich’s gewusst hätte, hätte ich dich direkt für drei Monate länger suspendiert. Ich wollte dir damals klar machen, dass du nicht James Bond bist, Clint. Diese Art Mission habe ich dir aus gutem Grund niemals gegeben. Wir hatten die Situation im Griff!“

„Von wegen im Griff!“ gibt Clint ungeduldig zurück. „Wenn ich sie nicht ausgeschaltet hätte -“

„Hätte ich sie ausgeschaltet“, unterbricht Natasha ihn gelassen. „Ich habe mehr als eine Waffe, Clint, und im Gegensatz zu dir war ich tatsächlich auf den Fall angesetzt.“

Clint zieht ihr eine entschuldigende Grimasse. „Richtig. Da war was.“

„Könnten wir wohl darauf eingehen, dass offenbar _etwas_ passiert ist?“ lässt Darcy sich mit ungeduldiger Stimme vernehmen. „So haarsträubend eure Anekdoten auch sind, im Moment wüsste ich gern, was _jetzt_ vor sich geht.“

„Ich fürchte, Thor hat es nicht geschafft, das Zepter zu zerstören“, sagt Loki, sein Blick noch immer auf den Fußboden fixiert. „Ich fühle mich ... unbehaglich. Als würde etwas an mir zerren.“

Darcy richtet ihren Blick gen Zimmerdecke. „JARVIS?“

Es kommt keine Antwort, und Clint kann spüren, wie Phil an seiner Seite in den Super-Agenten Modus wechselt.

Es trifft ihn ein wenig überraschend, als Darcy ihm schräg gegenüber genau das Gleiche tut. „Was machen wir jetzt, Boss?“

Phil erhebt sich vom Sofa, und Clint tut es ihm ganz automatisch gleich, baut sich an seiner Seite auf.

„Wir gehen zum Labor“, beantwortet Phil Darcys Frage. „Gott sei Dank hat Stark ein derartiges Faible für Glaswände. Wir sollten dazu in der Lage sein, zumindest Sichtkontakt herstellen zu können.“

Darcy nickt und kommt ebenfalls auf die Füße. Natasha steht augenblicklich neben ihr. Sie geben ein fabelhaftes Bild ab, ernst, zu Allem entschlossen, mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, dem Clint sich nie freiwillig entgegen stellen würde.

Loki ist der Einzige, der noch immer auf seinem Platz sitzt, passiv und mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Ich sollte hier -“, setzt Loki an, und Phil fällt ihm sanft ins Wort. „Nein. Keinesfalls. Du wirst mit uns kommen. Wir wissen nicht, was geschehen ist, und ich habe nicht vor, jemanden vom Team allein zu lassen.“

„Ich bin nicht Teil ihres Teams, Agent Coulson“, macht Loki ihn aufmerksam. Aber er hebt endlich den Blick, sieht Phil in die Augen.

Phil misst ihn mit einem anklagenden Starren. „In einer Krisensituation gehört jeder zu meinem Team. Halt dich an Darcys Seite – und sag Bescheid, falls -“ Er räuspert sich. „... Falls dich merkwürdige Gelüste überkommen sollten.“

Loki greift nach Darcys Hand und neigt gehorsam den Kopf. „Ja, Sir.“

„Irghs“, macht Clint und schüttelt sich leicht. „Gänsehaut! Über meinen ganzen Rücken!“

 

„Okay, Dummy.“ Tony fühlt sich ein wenig unter Druck gesetzt, wenn er ehrlich ist. Dummy ist nicht für sowas gebaut worden, und selbst wenn, würde er wahrscheinlich trotzdem scheitern. „Halt den Sensor direkt über das – nicht fallen lassen!“

Er stöhnt auf, und mit ihm sämtliche Anwesenden, als Dummy den Sensor fallen lässt, der das Zepter scannen soll. Dummy fiept entschuldigend. Der Edelstein an der Spitze des Zepters pulsiert noch immer, und so langsam beginnt diese Tatsache an Tonys Nerven zu zerren.

Man könnte meinen, ein Leben mit dem Ark-Reaktor würde einen gegen Gefühle von Unwohlsein im Angesicht blauen Leuchtens immun machen. Es muss am Pulsieren liegen. Wenn der Ark-Reaktor anfängt zu pulsieren, ist Tony für gewöhnlich bereits halb tot.

„Warum haben Sie dieses unnütze Ding nicht schon längst auseinander genommen?“ verlangt Fury mit ungeduldiger Stimme zu erfahren, als Dummy ein weiteres Mal fiept und versucht, den Sensor wieder aufzuheben. Er schafft es erst beim dritten Mal.

„Im Moment ist er unsere beste Chance, also seien Sie froh, dass wir ihn haben!“ gibt Tony bissig zurück. Zugegeben, er droht Dummy oft genug selbst damit, ihn auseinander zu nehmen, oder an ein College zu spenden, aber er darf sowas auch, immerhin hat er Dummy _gebaut_.

Fury hingegen hat nicht die geringste Berechtigung, sich über irgendwas zu beschweren, sein Beitrag besteht daraus, ungeduldig zu starren.

Ihrer aller Augen sind in der Tat derartig gebannt auf Dummys ungeschickte Versuche fixiert, den Sensor zu bewegen, ohne ihn erneut fallen zu lassen, dass sie allesamt zusammenfahren, als ein Klopfen hinter ihnen an der Glasscheibe ertönt.

Tony schreibt es der allgemeinen Anspannung zu, dass jeder einzelne von ihnen in Abwehrhaltung geht – selbst Betty und Bruce. Sie können vermutlich von Glück reden, dass Bruce sich noch nicht verwandelt hat.

Aber es sind lediglich Phil, Clint, Natasha, Darcy und Loki auf der anderen Seite der Scheibe, und Tony entlässt seinen angehaltenen Atem in einem gewaltigen Seufzen. „Liebe Güte. Ich werde so viele Entspannungsübungen machen müssen, wenn das hier vorbei ist.“

„Ich werde dir welche beibringen“, verspricht Bruce ihm leise, und Tony tauscht einen flüchtigen, amüsierten Blick mit ihm.

Dann tritt er an die Gegensprechanlage heran und nimmt sie in Betrieb. „Das Zepter ist wieder aktiv.“

Er sieht Clint nicken, dann hört er seine leicht blecherne Stimme durch die Leitung. „Ja. Wir haben’s gemerkt. Meine Verbindung zu Loki ist deutlich stärker geworden. Wir hatten ... Visionen.“

Tonys Augen huschen zu Loki hinüber, und er nimmt die Details in sich auf, als habe er eine mathematische Formel vor Augen und kein lebendiges Wesen.

Er sieht die bleiche, leicht verschwitzte Haut und die großen, ein wenig zu dunklen Augen. Er sieht, wie Loki Darcys Hand hält, die Spannung in seinen Schultern. Die Lösung könnte Wahnsinn sein, oder Betrug – aber Tony sieht nur Angst.

Er sieht Loki in die Augen, und sein Mund macht sich selbstständig. „Wir kriegen das hin.“

Loki schluckt und nickt, dann weicht er seinem Blick aus und starrt zu Boden. Tony ist nicht weiter überrascht, als Thor an seine Seite tritt und seine große Hand an die Scheibe legt – hilflos und angespannt in seinem Bestreben, Loki zu helfen. Jane stellt sich an seine Seite und legt ihren Arm um Thors Hüfte.

Tony erwartet halb und halb, dass Loki ebenfalls die Hand hebt, seine Handfläche gegen Thors auf der anderen Seite der Scheibe legt, aber er tut es nicht. Es macht Tony unerklärlich unzufrieden.

„Sollen wir rein kommen?“ erkundigt Phil sich mit professionellem Unterton, und Fury hat „Auf gar keinen Fall“ geknurrt, ehe irgendjemand anders die Chance auf eine Antwort gehabt hätte.

„Lieber nicht“, mildert Tony die Worte des Direktors ab. „Ich müsste sowieso erst das Schloss knacken – ist der Mühe nicht wert.“

„Was stimmt nicht mit JARVIS?“ verlangt Darcy zu erfahren. „Wieso antwortet er nicht?“

„JARVIS hat ein wenig gelitten, als das Zepter aktiv geworden ist“, sagt Tony beschwichtigend. „Nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen müsste.“

Er hört Clint sich nachdrücklich räuspern. „Wisst ihr, woran mich diese Szene erinnert? An den Zorn des Khan. Wenn hier gleich ne Atombombe hochgeht, und ihr euch alle für uns opfert, DANN BRINGE ICH EUCH UM!“

„Was Clint damit sagen will“, mischt Natasha sich ein, während sie einen beschwichtigenden Seitenblick auf ihren unlogischen Kollegen loslässt, „ist, dass wir euch dankbar wären, wenn ihr uns ins Bild setzen könntet.“

„Wir haben kein Bild!“ erwidert Tony ein bisschen hysterisch. „Dummy lässt ständig den Sensor fallen, und wir haben keine Ahnung, was -“

_Sir._

Tony könnte weinen vor Erleichterung. „JARVIS!“

Das Türschloss öffnet sich mit einem leisen Klacken. _Bitte verlassen Sie das Labor, Sir._

Kurz ist Tony komplett verwirrt. „Was, nur ich?“

_Sämtliche Anwesenden, bitte. So schnell wie möglich._

Tony ist zu intelligent, um Zeit mit dummen Fragen zu verschwenden. Er zieht die Tür auf und fordert die Anwesenden mit einer energischen Geste auf, JARVIS’ Befehl Folge zu leisten. Thor brauchte keine Aufforderung. Er ist als Erster durch die Tür und zieht Loki in seine Arme, hält ihn an sich gedrückt, während er leise Worte der Beruhigung vor sich hin murmelt.

Fury betrachtet die Szene mit verständnisloser Missgunst. Maria sieht beinahe noch unzufriedener aus.

Tony ist schwer entschlossen, als Letzter zu gehen, aber selbstverständlich schiebt Steve ihn vor sich her durch die Tür, schirmt ihn mit seinem breiten Rücken gegen jeglichen möglichen Schaden ab.

Die Tür fällt hinter Steve ins Schloss, und der nächste Lichtpuls des Zepters kommt mit einem tiefen, gutturalen Surren, dessen Vibrationen sie selbst außerhalb des Labors spüren können. Erneut geht gleißendes Licht von der Waffe aus – dann wird alles Dunkel. Selbst das Deckenlicht im Flur flackert einen Moment lang. Thor hält Loki nur noch fester an sich gedrückt.

„JARVIS?“ erkundigt Tony sich vorsichtig.

_Verzeihen Sie mein Schweigen von zuvor, Sir, aber ich musste alle meine Ressourcen darauf konzentrieren, die Energiesignatur des Zepters zu entschlüsseln._

Tony wirft Fury einen Blick zu als, wolle er sagen: Da haben Sie es.

Fury grunzt nur.

_Wenn ich Loki nun darum bitten dürfte, das Labor zu betreten?_

Clints Kopf ruckt in die Höhe, Loki sieht komplett entsetzt aus, und Fury entfährt ein sarkastisches „Hah!“

„Darf ich fragen, wieso?“ erkundigt Tony sich betont gleichgültig.

_Das Zepter ist noch nicht deaktiviert, Sir. Es ist lediglich geschwächt. Es verlangt nach seinem Meister. Nur Loki ist dazu in der Lage, es endgültig zu deaktivieren – und die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Agent Barton zu trennen, ohne bleibende Schäden zu hinterlassen._

„Woher weißt du das?“ erkundigt Fury sich misstrauisch.

 _Es hat es mir gesagt_ , erwidert JARVIS. Tony könnte schwören, dass sein Tonfall geradezu schnippisch ist.

Thor spannt seine Schultern an und macht sich sehr gerade, legt seine Hände auf Lokis Schultern. „Ich werde mit meinem Bruder gehen.“

_Das ist leider nicht möglich. Das Zepter ... fühlt sich von Ihrer Anwesenheit bedroht._

Thor starrt gen Zimmerdecke, als könne er nicht fassen, wie sich irgendwas von ihm auch nur im Geringsten bedroht fühlen könnte.

„Du hast mit deinem Hammer drauf gehauen“, erinnert Jane ihn sanft. Thor runzelt die Stirn und knurrt.

„Ich gehe mit rein“, sagt Darcy fest, aber Natasha fasst sie an der Schulter. „Nein, ich.“

„Ihr wisst, dass ich der Einzige bin, der mit reingehen kann“, meldet Clint sich heiser zu Wort. „Das hier ist mein Problem, nicht eures.“

„Es ist, wenn überhaupt, unser aller Problem“, macht Tony ihn aufmerksam. „Und das Zepter hat bei mir schon mal nicht funktioniert. Ich geh mit rein.“

„Du kannst dich nicht darauf verlassen, dass das ein zweites Mal funktioniert!“ Steve legt Tony die Hand auf die Schulter und schiebt ihn in Richtung Pepper. „Ich gehe mit Loki.“

Bruce öffnet seinen Mund und wird von JARVIS unterbrochen. _Ich muss darauf aufmerksam machen, dass das Zepter im Begriff ist, seine Kräfte zu restabilisieren. Es kostet mich eine gewisse Anstrengung, es unter Kontrolle zu halten._

Loki hebt seinen Kopf, macht sich sehr, sehr gerade – dann schiebt er Thors Hände von seinen Schultern und geht ins Labor hinein. JARVIS schließt prompt die Tür hinter ihm ab.

 

Loki ist sich der Aufregung in seinem Rücken bewusst, hört die Rufe, das wilde Klopfen an der Scheibe – und blendet es aus.

„Was muss ich tun?“

JARVIS antwortet nicht sofort, und Loki hebt seinen Blick gen Zimmerdecke an, wie er es bei Darcy und Clint gesehen hat. „Was muss ich tun?“

 _Das Zepter spricht eine mir nur schwer verständliche Sprache_ , erwidert JARVIS schließlich. _Es verlangt nach seinem Meister._

„Das hast du schon gesagt“, gibt Loki zurück, spürt die Angst in seinen Eingeweiden zu Übelkeit werden.

 _Dessen bin ich mir bewusst_ , sagt JARVIS kühl. _Ich schlage vor, es für den Anfang in die Hand zu nehmen._

Loki spürt die Zweifel in sich aufsteigen. Er hat versucht, Tony umzubringen. JARVIS ist Tonys Kreatur. Wie kann er ihm trauen, wie kann er -

Loki streckt seine Hand aus und legt sie um den Schaft des Zepters, ehe er den Gedanken zu Ende führen kann. Wenn er diese Zweifel zulässt, dann ist er verloren. Er muss vertrauen. Er hat gar keine andere Wahl.

Also greift er zu, schließt die Augen.

Es fühlt sich an wie Fallen, Sekunden vor dem Aufprall. Alles ist plötzlich klar, scharf umrissen, beinahe schon grotesk deutlich. Er hört gewisperte Versprechen von Ruhm und Rache – aber diese Dinge will er nicht länger. Er braucht sie nicht. Es fällt ihm leicht, sie zurückzuweisen.

Er will, dass Thor und Jane stolz auf ihn sind, will Darcys Vertrauen in ihn nicht enttäuschen, will Steve seine Güte zurückzahlen, Bruce und Betty ihre Freundlichkeit, Pepper ihr Wohlwollen. Er will Tony zeigen, dass seine Großzügigkeit nicht umsonst war, will Natasha zeigen, dass er sich geändert hat – dass sie sich beide geändert haben.

Er will Direktor Fury beweisen, dass er sich in ihm getäuscht hat. Loki spürt ein überhebliches Grinsen an seinen Mundwinkeln zerren, zwingt es zurück, lässt es zu einem Lächeln werden.

Mehr als alles andere will er Clint helfen. Clint, der, selbst wenn er ihm nicht verziehen hat, freundlich und großzügig zu ihm war. Er will, dass Clint mit Agent Coulson zusammen sein kann, ohne in ständiger Angst leben zu müssen, unter fremde Kontrolle zu geraten. Er will, dass diese Zwei glücklich sein können. Sie haben es verdient.

Seine Erinnerungen, alle seine Erinnerungen kommen zurück, verdrängen das Netz aus Lügen, das er sich selbst gewoben hatte, und er ist überrascht, wie perfekt Schmerz und Wärme einander die Waage halten.

Die Chitauri mögen ihn gefoltert haben, aber die Erinnerung an die Arme seiner Mutter ist genau so stark. Die Erinnerung daran, wie Odin ihn aus einer Wiege aus Eis aufgehoben und mit sich genommen hat, verdrängt die an Drohungen und Angst. Thors Aufrichtigkeit, seine kompromisslose Liebe macht die Momente, in denen er Loki herablassend behandelt hat, nicht ungeschehen, aber sie macht sie so viel erträglicher. Die leeren Versprechen der Chitauri verblassen vor der Erinnerung an Phils Worte, als er im Sterben lag. Sie flammt heiß vor Lokis innerem Auge auf, und er muss einen tiefen Atemzug nehmen. Phils ruhige Überzeugung, dass Loki nie gewinnen würde, dass es in seiner Natur liege zu verlieren … dass es ihm an Überzeugung mangele. Ausgerechnet an _Überzeugung_.

Damals hat Loki diese Worte an sich abprallen lassen, hat sie als das Gestammel eines Wesens angesehen, das ihm unterlegen, belanglos, geistlos war. Phil Coulson ist nichts davon. Loki nimmt einen weiteren Atemzug, strafft seine Schultern, hebt den Kopf.

Er ist ein Prinz von Asgard, ein Prinz von Jotunheim. Er wird sich nicht erniedrigen, wird nicht versagen. Diesmal nicht. Vielleicht hatte Phil Recht, vielleicht lag es wirklich in seiner Natur. Aber jetzt nicht mehr.

Denn das hier kann er tun, und nur er. Niemand sonst ist dazu in der Lage. Es gibt Loki ein seltsames Gefühl von Gelassenheit, von Ruhe. Er ist nicht hilflos, er ist nicht nutzlos. Er kann helfen.

Jahrhunderte lang war es sein einziges Verlangen, die Liebe und den Respekt des Allvaters zu gewinnen, sich ihm zu beweisen. Das Gefühl hat ihn nie ganz verlassen, aber es hat seine Zeit auf der Erde, unter Menschen, benötigt, um Loki begreifen zu lassen, dass es dieses Verlangen war, das ihn halb in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat.

Es tut unglaublich gut, es loslassen zu können.

Kurz ist das Zepter verwirrt, Loki kann es spüren. Es ist nie zuvor von jemandem in der Hand gehalten worden, der Gutes tun wollte, dessen Bedürfnis es war, zu dienen, anstatt zu regieren.

Aber es gibt seinem Verlangen nach, bereitwillig, zahm. Es sagt ihm, dass er vielleicht zu Schaden kommen wird, wenn es seine Wünsche umsetzt – dass er zu schwach und zu hilflos ist ohne seine Magie. Loki kneift die Augen fester zu.

Er kann nicht zurück.

Er will, dass es aufhört.

 

Clint hat einen weiteren Lichtblitz erwartet, einen lauten Knall, vielleicht sogar eine Explosion.

Alles, was er verspürt, ist ein leichtes Ziehen auf Höhe seiner Brust; alles was er sieht, ist ein vager blauer Schimmer, der sich in Luft auflöst, als Clint einen weiteren Atemzug nimmt.

Im Labor lässt Loki das Zepter aus seinen Fingern gleiten und fällt auf die Knie.


	20. Chapter 20

Phil ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Clint noch nie derartig friedlich schlafen gesehen hat.

Er ist sich außerdem sicher, dass er sich niemals von dem Anblick erholen wird, Clint Barton mit einem Kleinkind im Arm schlafen zu sehen. Das Erschreckendste an der Situation ist vermutlich, dass er Clint Barton dieses Kleinkind höchstpersönlich in die Arme gedrückt hat.

Aber Clints Reaktion auf die Feststellung, dass Phil ein Onkel ist, dass er Nichten und Neffen hat – die beinahe unausweichliche Konsequenz, wenn man mit einer jüngeren Schwester und zwei Brüdern gesegnet ist – war zu hinreißend, als dass Phil hätte widerstehen können.

Hierfür hat er Clint nach New Jersey gebracht und ihn seiner Familie vorgestellt. Genau hierfür.

Phils Nichte Joanna war von der ersten Sekunde an in Clint verliebt, hat aus großen grauen Augen zu ihm aufgestarrt, zu schüchtern, um sich ihm aufzudrängen – ganz anders als der Rest ihrer Verwandtschaft.

Sie und Clint sind unzertrennlich, Clint hat ihr und den anderen Kindern Jonglieren beigebracht, und Klettern, hat mit Argusaugen über sie gewacht und nicht einmal versucht, Bogenschießen in auch nur irgendeiner Weise in ihre Freizeitaktivitäten einzubringen. Stattdessen hat er mit ihnen Fangen und Verstecken gespielt, hat ihnen vorgelesen ... Joanna will ihn heiraten, wenn sie groß ist. Clint ist ganz offiziell _der coolste Onkel in der Nachbarschaft._

Kein Wunder, denkt Phil, dass Clint auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen ist. Zwei Wochen zusammen mit seiner Familie würden vermutlich sogar Steves Energiereserven auf eine harte Probe stellen, und Clint ist kein Supersoldat. Clint ist ein ganz normaler Mensch ... Wenn man bereit ist, die allgemein gültige Definition für „normal“ ein wenig zu dehnen.

Phil seufzt, als er sich der hilflosen Wärme in seiner Mitte bewusst wird, und verlässt seinen Platz im Türrahmen. Eine Hand an seinem Ellenbogen hält ihn auf.

„Lass ihn schlafen“, erklingt die Stimme seines Vaters. „Es war ein langer Tag für ihn.“

„Ich hatte nicht vor, ihn zu wecken“, erwidert Phil leise, sieht seinen Vater über die Schulter an und begegnet einem wissenden Lächeln.

William Coulson ist ein drahtiger Mann, seine ehemals breiten Schultern leicht gebeugt durch Zeit und harte Arbeit, sein einst braunes Haar inzwischen beinahe völlig weiß. Einzig der adrett gestutzte Bart zeigt noch ein paar Spuren seiner ursprünglichen Farbe. „Natürlich hattest du das nicht.“

Phil mag sein vierzigstes Lebensjahr vor geraumer Zeit hinter sich gelassen haben, aber unter den Augen seines Vaters wird er sich vermutlich immer fühlen wie ein kleiner Junge.

Er lässt sich von William aus dem Wohnzimmer und in die Küche ziehen, setzt sich an den Tisch, und nimmt dankbar die Tasse Kaffee entgegen, die ihm gereicht wird.

„Du bist seit zwei Wochen hier“, sagt William und wirft Phil einen ernsten Blick unter buschigen grauen Brauen zu. „Deine Mutter fängt an, die Wände hoch zu gehen.“

Phil räuspert sich, starrt auf die Tasse zwischen seinen Fingern hinab und dreht sie auf der zerkratzten Tischplatte, ein Relikt aus den Tagen seiner Kindheit. „Sie behauptet, sie hätte mich gerne hier.“

William lehnt sich an die Küchenzeile, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Wir alle haben dich gerne hier, Phillip. Das bedeutet nicht, dass es uns keine Sorgen macht, wenn du ohne Ankündigung hier auftauchst – mit einem Lebensgefährten, von dem wir noch nie etwas gehört haben – und sehr viel länger bleibst, als wir es von dir gewöhnt sind. Luisa hat Verschwörungstheorien darüber aufgestellt, dass du in diese merkwürdige Angelegenheit in New York vor ein paar Monaten verwickelt warst.“

Luisa ist Phils Schwester, Joannas Mutter, und offenbar zu scharfsinnig für ihr eigenes Wohlergehen. Sein Vater hingegen ist wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch auf Gottes weiter Erde, der eine Alieninvasion als _merkwürdige Angelegenheit_ abtun würde.

„Ich war involviert“, gibt Phil leise zu. Die komplette Nichtreaktion seines Vaters deutet an, dass diese Information ihn nicht sonderlich überrascht. Phil mag die Einzelheiten seiner Missionen nie mit seiner Familie geteilt haben, aber sie wissen, dass er für SHIELD arbeitet – wenn auch nicht, in welcher Form und Funktion.

„Hm“, macht sein Vater schließlich. „Das erklärt so Einiges. Ich nehme an, Clint ist der _rüpelhafte Agent_ , von dem wir über die Jahre immer mal wieder etwas gehört haben? Der mit dem unerklärlichen Hang zur Farbe Lila?“

Phil wird rot, ohne etwas dagegen unternehmen zu können. „Genau der, ja.“

„Deine Mutter hat dir schon vor Jahren dazu geraten, ihn an die Leine zu nehmen. Hast du dich wirklich erst jetzt dazu überwinden können, ihn uns vorzustellen?“

Phil schluckt trocken. „Nein. Ich habe mich tatsächlich erst vor Kurzem dazu überwinden können ihn ... an die Leine zu nehmen.“

William grinst ein wenig. „Als Belohnung dafür, dass er die Welt gerettet hat, ja?“

Phils Blick zuckt in die Höhe und er starrt seinen Vater scharf an. „Was?“

„Er war im Fernsehen, Phillip. Ich mag alt sein, aber ich bin weder blind noch senil.“

Stille hängt für einen Moment zwischen ihnen im Zimmer, dann atmet Phil tief durch. „Ich wollte euch nicht mit all dem überfahren.“

„Oh bitte.“ William macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Die Zwillinge haben uns für so ziemlich alles abgehärtet. Die Tatsache, dass du mit einer Bande Superhelden zusammenarbeitest, kommt, im Vergleich zu dem, was deine Brüder sich über die Jahre geleistet haben, nicht weiter erschreckend. Ich bin sicher, keiner deiner Schützlinge würde es sich einfallen lassen, auf den Schrank im Flur zu klettern und nichts ahnende Passanten mit Eiern zu bewerfen.“

Phil hebt eine Augenbraue. „Ich denke, du hast mir zugehört, als ich vom rüpelhaften Agenten erzählt habe.“

Sein Vater lacht auf, und Phil wird sich eines warmen Kribbelns in seinem Nacken bewusst. Als er sich umdreht, steht Clint im Türrahmen, Joanna in seinen Armen und grinst ihn verschlafen an. „Es waren keine Eier. Es waren Wasserbomben.“

„Du hast mir einen meiner besten Anzüge ruiniert“, erinnert Phil ihn streng. Clints Grinsen wird noch ein wenig breiter. 

Phils Mutter taucht neben Clint auf und nimmt ihm die schlafende Joanna aus den Armen. „Ich bringe sie nach Hause. Ich nehme an, Luisa sucht sie bereits.“

Sophia Coulson ist genau so groß wie ihr Mann, hält sich mit einem ruhigen Selbstbewusstsein, das in gleichen Maßen Respekt und Zuneigung einfordert, und ihr Haar ist von einem würdevollen Silber. Sie trägt es in einem festen Dutt hoch am Hinterkopf – es sei denn, es handelt sich um einen Feiertag. Dann trägt sie es offen, lässt es in weichen Wellen über ihren Rücken fließen, nur unzureichend gebändigt von der silbernen Spange, die sie schon bei ihrer Hochzeit getragen hat.

Drei Tage lang hatte Clint schreckliche Angst vor ihr, dann hat sie ihn beiseite genommen, ihm gesagt, dass er sie Mama nennen soll, und ihn in ihre Schulter schluchzen lassen, als sich herausgestellt hat, dass ein solches Angebot ein wenig zu viel für den Lebensgefährten ihres Sohnes ist. Phil ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Clint für sie durchs Feuer gehen würde. Seine Mutter hat einen derartigen Effekt auf ihre Mitmenschen.

„Luisa“, wendet Phil trocken ein, nachdem er sich nachdrücklich geräuspert hat, „weiß ganz genau, wo ihre Tochter ist.“

Sophia hält ihr Kinn hoch und misst ihn mit einem strengen, schrecklich liebevollen Blick. „Trotzdem wird es Zeit, dass Joanna ins Bett kommt.“

Clint hilft ihr, das Kind in ihren Armen zu arrangieren, und sie tätschelt seine Hand und verspricht ihm Pudding zum Nachtisch des nächsten Tages, ehe sie sich aus der Küche zurückzieht. Sophia füttert Clint, als sei es ihre Mission.

Phil kann ihr nicht wirklich einen Vorwurf daraus machen. Clint sieht viel zu oft viel zu traurig aus, wenn er nicht von den Kindern der Familie umgeben ist.

Die Angelegenheit mit Loki wiegt viel zu schwer auf seinem Herzen.

Es ist einer der Gründe, warum Phil ihren Aufenthalt im Haus seiner Eltern derartig verzögert hat. Die Stimmung in der Villa wurde zu erdrückend, zu erstickend. Er wollte Clint und sich selbst die Möglichkeit geben, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen – wenigstens ein paar Tage lang.

Aber Clint weigert sich, zu vergessen, lässt Phil jeden Abend in der Villa anrufen und nachfragen, als würde man sie nicht sofort informieren, sollte sich etwas an Lokis Zustand ändern.

Es ändert sich nichts. Loki schläft weiter, liegt im Koma seit er das Zepter deaktiviert hat und zusammengebrochen ist. Betty und Bruce gehen davon aus, dass es an einem plötzlichen Energiedefizit liegt, dass das Deaktivieren des Zepters Lokis Körper in einer Form geschwächt hat, die langfristige Regeneration verlangt.

Es ist nur eine von vielen Theorien, aber ist diejenige, die Phil bevorzugt. Wenigstens legt sie nahe, dass Loki irgendwann wieder aufwachen wird. Weder Odin noch Frigga konnten ein derartiges Versprechen machen. Der Allvater hat die Erzählung vom aufopferungsvollen Handeln seines Sohnes still aufgenommen, ohne erkenntliche Emotionen. Frigga hingegen hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Erst, als Odin Thor in seine Arme geschlossen und ihn viel länger festgehalten hat als nötig, als er sich über Lokis Bett gebeugt und seine Stirn geküsst hat, ist Phil klar geworden, welche Angst der Göttervater davor hat, seine Söhne zu verlieren. Wie sehr ihm davor graut, die Ewigkeit ohne sie zu verbringen.

Clint, ausnahmsweise zu erschöpft und zufrieden, um sich mit unglücklichen Gedanken herumzuschlagen, gähnt und hebt die Hand vor seinen Mund, drängt sich in Phils Arme. „Wie spät ist es?“

Phil spürt den wohlwollenden Blick seines Vaters auf sich ruhen und zieht Clint enger an sich. „Hast du meine Mutter nicht gehört? Zeit fürs Bett.“

Clint näselt an seinem Hals herum. „Ja. Für eine Fünfjährige.“ Er gähnt ein weiteres Mal.

Phil blickt amüsiert auf ihn hinab. „Wohingegen du völlig fit bist.“

Clint räkelt sich wie eine zufriedene Katze. „Genau das.“

Phil streichelt ihm über den Kopf. „Dann muss ich wohl allein ins Bett gehen.“

Clint grunzt leise und schmusert sich dichter an ihn heran. „Ach na gut. Ehe du in Tränen ausbrichst.“

Phil richtet ihn sanft auf. „Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann.“

Clint nickt und lässt sich verdächtig bereitwillig aus der Küche und die Treppe hinauf manövrieren. Phil dirigiert ihn ins Gästezimmer, schließt die Tür hinter ihnen und fängt ohne Ankündigung damit an, Clint auszuziehen.

Clint macht ein entzücktes Geräusch am Grund seine Kehle, dann hängt er sich mit beiden Armen an Phil. „Er ist immer noch nicht aufgewacht.“

Er klingt entsetzlich hilflos, viel zu jung, unglaublich traurig.

Phil nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. Ihr Leben war tatsächlich sehr viel einfacher, als Clint und er dazu in der Lage waren, Loki blind zu hassen. Aber Loki hat sich für Clint geopfert. JARVIS hat aufgezeichnet und entschlüsselt, was das Zepter zu Loki gesagt hat – dass es ihn gewarnt hat. Phil fühlt sich nicht länger dazu in der Lage, Loki zu hassen.

„Er ist immer noch nicht aufgewacht“, stimmt er leise zu, seine Stimme bewusst frei von jeglicher Emotion. „Soll ich anrufen?“

Clint deutet ein Kopfschütteln an, und Phil runzelt die Stirn. Clint hat bisher derartig vehement darauf bestanden, dass Phil seinen täglichen Kontrollanruf in der Villa tätigt, dass es Phil völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt, ihn jetzt verneinen zu sehen.

„Sie hätten sich gemeldet, wenn sich was geändert hätte“, murmelt Clint in die etwaige Richtung von Phils Brust. Er hebt seinen Kopf, und Phil sieht ihn sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, sieht seinen Blick einen Moment lang unsicher werden, ehe er sich zu etwas zu entschließen scheint. „Phil?“

Phil legt seine Hand an Clints Wange, streicht ihm mit dem Daumen über die Schläfe. „Clint?“

Clint schließt die Augen und schmiegt sich an seine Hand. „Wann … wann fahren wir nach Hause?“

Phils Herz setzt ein paar Schläge aus, nutzt seinen Magen als Trampolin und setzt sich in seiner Luftröhre fest, als es zurück in die Höhe federt. „Du willst … nach Hause?“

Clint deutet ein Nicken an. „Ich … ich habe eine gefestigte Ahnung – ich meine ich _weiß_ wieso wir her gefahren sind, aber … aber … ja. Ich will nach Hause.“

Phil blinzelt ihn an, und Clint fängt hastig wieder an zu sprechen. „Ich meine … ich mag deine Familie. Deine Familie ist großartig. Und ich … ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du mich ihnen tatsächlich vorstellen würdest, aber ich -“

„Du möchtest nach Hause“, unterbricht Phil ihn sanft.

Clint nickt, sein Gesichtsausdruck irgendwo zwischen verletzlich und sehnsüchtig. Dann macht er sich gerade, strafft seine Schultern. „Wir können die anderen nicht einfach sitzen lassen.“

„Wir haben sie nicht sitzen gelassen“, stellt Phil behutsam klar. Er wird keinesfalls zugeben, dass er sich mit ganz ähnlichen Vorwürfen herumplagt. Es behagt ihm keineswegs, Darcy mit seinen Aufgaben sitzen gelassen zu haben. Aber sie mussten für ein paar Tage aus der Villa raus. Sie mussten.

Es wurde schlicht unerträglich, Loki in diesem riesigen Bett liegen zu sehen.

Aber Clint blickt ihn an, sieht ihm direkt in die Augen, und Phil hat keinerlei Abwehrmechanismen gegen diesen Blick. Schon lange nicht mehr. So sehr Clint Phils Familie auch mag – er vermisst seine eigene.

„Was hältst du von übermorgen?“ fragt Phil leise, seine Stimme sanft und beinahe schon zu liebevoll. Ein hilfloses Lächeln gleitet über seine Züge. „Dann haben wir zumindest ein bisschen Zeit, Joanna emotional vorzubereiten.“

Clint zieht prompt eine gequälte Grimasse, gefolgt von dem wohl schlimmsten, grausamsten Hundeblick, den er je erfolglos auf Phil losgelassen hat. „Können wir sie nicht mitnehmen?“

„Wir werden keinesfalls das Kind meiner Schwester entführen, Clint“, erwidert Phil mit strenger Stimme, und fürchterlich liebevollen Augenbrauen.

„Es wäre keine Entführung!“ widerspricht Clint prompt. „Ich bin sicher, sie käme gerne mit!“

„Natürlich käme sie gerne mit! Und meine Schwester wird ihr nur zu gerne folgen! Samt ihres Ehemannes und den anderen zwei Sprösslingen. Und ich liebe meine Familie, Clint, ich liebe sie wirklich, aber ehe ich zulasse, dass sie in näheren Kontakt mit Tony Stark gelangt, riskiere ich die Tränen meiner liebeskranken Nichte.“

Clint schiebt seine Unterlippe vor, als er das hört. „Tony ist nicht hier, Phil. Wir müssen keineswegs so tun, als würden wir ihn nicht mögen.“

Phil hat sich schon längst daran gewöhnt, dass sein Herz sich die merkwürdigsten Momente überhaupt aussucht, um ihn mit lächerlicher Intensität darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er Clint Barton liebt, aber er wird einen Teufel tun und Tony Stark als Auslöser eines solchen Moments tolerieren.

„Du machst es schon wieder“, hört er Clint murmeln, ehe er übergangslos am Saum von Phils Pullover zu ziehen beginnt.

„Was mache ich?“ erkundigt Phil sich gedämpft, während er seine Arme hebt und sich den Pullover über den Kopf ziehen lässt.

„Dich der unumstößlichen Wahrheit verweigern, dass du Tony magst“, erwidert Clint schnippisch, wirft den Pullover aufs Bett und legt seine Hände auf Phils Schultern. Phil spürt seine Wärme durch den dünnen Stoff des dunkelblauen T-Shirts, das er unter dem Pullover getragen hat.

Er ist sich vage bewusst, dass sein Gesicht einen geradezu vernarrten Ausdruck der hilflosen Zuneigung angenommen haben muss. Es kümmert ihn nicht wirklich. Er wäre nicht mit Clint zusammen, wenn er nicht wollte, dass Clint (und der Rest der Welt) weiß, was er für ihn empfindet.

„Gut, ich mag Tony“, gibt er also zu, und weil er Clint bisher ebenfalls nicht mehr als seinen Pullover ausgezogen hat, macht er sich nützlich und knöpft Clints Jeans auf.

Clint gibt einen zustimmenden Laut von sich, dann breitet sich ein unverschämtes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Heißt das, wir nehmen Joanna mit?“

Phil zieht ihm den Reißverschluss auf. „Das heißt nichts Dergleichen. Joanna hat sich auf den ersten Blick in dich verliebt – Tony wird ihr unweigerlich das Herz brechen.“

Clint verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und schiebt die Hüfte nach vorn, das unverschämte Grinsen nach wie vor an Ort und Stelle. „Wird er nicht.“

„Wird er wohl“, gibt Phil geistesabwesend zurück. Clint, halbnackt und mit offenen Jeans sollte seine Gedankengänge vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so sehr aus dem Kurs bringen, aber Phil findet, dass er sich nach all den Jahren, in denen er sich verboten hat, genauer hinzusehen, ein gewisses Maß an Hilflosigkeit verdient hat.

„Wird er nicht“, wiederholt Clint stur, und seine Hände gleiten auf Phils Hüften, ziehen sie an seine eigenen heran.

Phil atmet tief durch, dann sieht er Clint fest in die Augen. „Tony Stark hat keinerlei Abwehrmechanismen gegen Unschuld, ehrliche Zuneigung und große Augen. Dementsprechend würde Joanna ihn innerhalb von zehn Sekunden um ihren kleinen Finger wickeln, er würde sie noch mehr verhätscheln als die vermaledeiten Hunde – und wie soll ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter bitte mit sowas umgehen? Wesentlich ältere Mädchen – und Jungs – könnten und können nicht mit sowas umgehen.“

„Pepper würde schon darauf Acht geben, dass es nicht ausartet“, wendet Clint grinsend ein, während seine Hände wie von selbst auf Phils Hintern gleiten.

„Pepper, so unfehlbar sie sonst auch ist, würde nichts dergleichen tun“, widerspricht Phil betont ruhig. „Du hast doch gesehen, was mit Steve passiert ist. Sie hat ihn sehenden Auges in sein Verderben rennen lassen.“

Clint zieht die linke Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Hast du Captain America gerade mit einer verliebten Fünfjährigen oder mit einem Welpen verglichen?“

Phil zuckt mit den Schultern und weigert sich, sich festzulegen. „Du hast ihn mit Tony zusammen erlebt, oder?“

„Schon, aber ich dachte, dir sei nicht klar, wie lächerlich dein Held sich bei diesen Gelegenheiten macht.“

„Oh, es ist mir völlig klar“, erwidert Phil trocken. „Das tragische Ausmaß seiner Vernarrtheit ist mir voll und ganz bewusst.“

„Armer Phil“, sagt Clint spöttisch.

Seine Finger streichen mit mehr Nachdruck über Phils Hintern, und Phil räuspert sich leise. „Haben wir jetzt genug über Tony und Steve gesprochen?“

Clint legt den Kopf schief und zieht eine spekulierende Schnute, und Phil neigt sich vor und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf. „Denk nicht mal darüber nach, eine unverschämte Antwort zu geben, Clint Barton.“

„Aber ich habe einen Ruf zu wahren!“ behauptet Clint und reckt die Nase in die Luft. Seine Hände liegen nach wie vor auf Phils Hintern, warm und präsent und unglaublich angenehm. Phil neigt sich ein weiteres Mal vor, um ihn zu küssen.

„Dein Ruf ist bei mir völlig sicher“, wispert er gegen Clints Lippen, die Augen halb geschlossen. Clint gibt einen schnurrenden Laut von sich und drängt sich mit dem ganzen Körper an ihn heran. „Können wir jetzt endlich ins Bett gehen, Phil?“

Phil schnaubt und dreht sie herum, schlingt beide Arme fest um Clint und lässt sich fallen. Sie landen mit einem dumpfen Laut, die Bettfedern quietschen, und Clint ächzt.

„Auch wieder nicht richtig?“ erkundigt Phil sich mit betont unschuldiger Stimme, und Clint packt seine Schultern. „Ganz im Gegenteil.“

Er drückt Phil auf den Rücken und kniet sich über ihn, und für einen Moment lang verschlägt es Phil die Sprache. Clint Barton ist eine Ansammlung von Widersprüchen: kindisch und ernst, heiter und traurig, aufgeschlossen und einsam, mutig und verängstigt. Er ist außerdem einer der attraktivsten Menschen, die Phil Coulson kennt – und er kennt die Avengers. Einer davon ist ein Halbgott. Ein weiterer ist Captain America. Natasha bricht Männerherzen als seien sie aus Zuckerglas.

Man könnte meinen, dass Clints Attraktivität im Vergleich ... leiden würde. Aber das tut sie keineswegs. Phil liebt Clints widersprüchliche Gesichtszüge – die absolut unelegante Nase, die vollen Wangen, seine überraschend offenen Augen.

Just in diesem Augenblick starren sie auf ihn hinab, noch offener als sonst, verletzlich, glücklich, und voll ungezügelter Lebensfreude. „Ich liebe dich, Phil Coulson.“

Phil legt seine Hände auf Clints Oberschenkel und streichelt an ihnen auf und ab. „Ich liebe dich auch, Clint Barton.“

 

Der nächste Morgen kommt unerwartet früh, und Phil drückt Clint einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, ehe er sich aus dem Bett rollt und duschen geht. Die Dusche im Gästebad ist zu klein, als dass er mit Clint gemeinsam duschen könnte – nicht, dass sie es nicht versucht hätten. Abgesehen davon betrachtet Clint den Aufenthalt in Phils Elternhaus ganz klar als Urlaub, und nichts in der Welt würde ihn dazu bringen, das Bett vor Zehn Uhr zu verlassen – nicht, seit er die Nacht ohne fremde Alpträume durchschlafen kann.

Es ist nicht Zehn Uhr. Es ist noch nicht mal Sechs Uhr.

Also lässt Phil ihn schlafen, duscht und zieht sich an und geht in die Küche hinunter. Das nervöse Surren in seinem Unterbewusstsein kommt zu einem überraschten Stopp, als er seine Mutter im Morgenmantel auf der Küchenbank sitzen sieht, den Blick unfokussiert auf etwas außerhalb des Küchenfensters und der allgemein zugänglichen Daseinsebene gerichtet.

Phil bleibt in der Tür stehen und betrachtet sie einen Moment lang. Sie hält sich aufrecht, dreht eine Tasse Tee in ihren Fingern. Er hofft, dass er ihre Haltung, ihre ruhige Selbstverständlichkeit geerbt hat. Wenn es jemanden gibt, der in Würde gealtert ist, dann ist das seine Mutter.

Und wenn es jemanden gibt, der spürt, wann er beobachtet wird, dann ist das ebenfalls seine Mutter. „Guten Morgen, Phillip“, sagt sie leise, ohne ihm den Blick zuzuwenden, und er duckt leicht den Kopf und setzt sich zu ihr an den Tisch. „Guten Morgen.“

Sie dreht den Kopf vom Fenster weg, als er spricht, und beehrt ihn mit einem Lächeln, warm und mütterlich. „Was treibt dich zu dieser Stunde aus dem Bett?“

Er bildet sich ein, ein gewisses Innuendo in ihrer Stimme zu hören, und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, unfähig ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Er weiß, dass sie seine Beziehung zu Clint nicht einfach nur toleriert, sondern dass sie voll und ganz hinter ihnen steht. (Und das nicht nur, weil sie mitgeholfen hat, die Hochzeitsfeier des Sohnes einer ihrer Nachbarinnen zu organisieren. Elanor Williams ist eine von Sophias besten Freundinnen, und sie hätte mitgeholfen, diese Hochzeitsfeier zu organisieren, hätte Elanors Sohn eine Leselampe heiraten wollen. Es war keine Leselampe; es war ein Navy SEAL.)

Denn seine Mutter, und darauf wird Phil bis ans Ende seiner Tage fürchterlich stolz sein, ist eine Aktivistin. Sie setzt sich für die Umwelt ein, will alles retten, was auch nur ansatzweise vom Aussterben bedroht ist – und sie setzt sich für die Gleichberechtigung von ... so ziemlich jedem ein.

Phil erinnert sich nur allzu gut an die Nacht, als er seine Mutter aus dem Gefängnis abholen musste, weil sie die Reifen eines etwas zu öffentlich homophoben Mitglieds der Gemeinschaft zerstochen hatte.

Sophia schiebt ihm ihre Teetasse zu, und er nimmt sie entgegen, hebt sie an seine Lippen und trinkt einen Schluck. „Nichts“, erwidert er schließlich. „Nichts hat mich aus dem Bett getrieben.“

Sie nickt weise. „Das hätte mich auch sehr gewundert. Clint macht einen anhänglichen Eindruck auf mich. Ihr fahrt morgen nach Hause?“

Manchmal, und Phil scheut sich keineswegs, das zuzugeben, macht seine Mutter ihm schlicht Angst. „So lautet der Plan“, sagt er langsam, starrt sie unter leicht gerunzelten Brauen an. „Hast du an der Tür gelauscht?“

Sie lächelt und holt sich ihre Teetasse zurück. „Nein. Aber der vage Ausdruck ist aus deinen Augen verschwunden.“

Sie fügt dem Nichts hinzu, und Phil begreift, dass seine Mutter das tatsächlich für eine angemessene Erklärung hält. „Der vage Ausdruck“, wiederholt er gedehnt, und sie nickt, trinkt einen Schluck Tee.

„Seit dem Augenblick, als du durch die Haustür gekommen bist, hast du unruhig gewirkt, als würdest du dich auf der Flucht befinden. Fliehen liegt dir nicht, mein Sohn. Eher stellst du dich einem Gegner entgegen, dem du beim besten Willen nicht gewachsen bist.“ Sie tätschelt seine Hand. „Du hast dich zum Gegenschlag entschieden, ja?“

Phil entlässt einen Atemzug, von dem ihm erst jetzt bewusst wird, dass er ihn angehalten hatte. „Clint will einfach nur nach Hause.“

Sophia legt leicht den Kopf schief. „Also seid ihr seinetwegen hier? Ist das hier seine Flucht?“

„Es ist keine Flucht, Mutter, ich wollte ihn einfach nur der Familie vorstellen.“

„Dann hättest du dir die Zeit genommen, uns vorzuwarnen.“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr eine Vorwarnung braucht, wenn ich euch meinen -“

„Phillip, wir wussten weder, dass du vorhast, uns zu besuchen, noch dass du liiert bist. Versuch nicht, deinen Überfall als Überraschungsbesuch hinzudrehen. Abgesehen davon habe ich sehr wohl mitbekommen, dass bei euch Zuhause irgendwas vorgefallen ist, das euch ziemlich schwer im Magen liegt.“

„Das hast du mitbekommen, ja?“ wiederholt Phil trocken.

Sophia zuckt mit den Schultern und nickt. „Das habe ich mitbekommen. Aber da ich weiß, dass dein mürrischer Direktor dir Stillschweigen auferlegt, habe ich nicht gefragt. Ich wollte dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen.“

Phil schnaubt amüsiert, verschränkt die Arme über der Tischplatte und vergräbt sein Gesicht darin. „Das ist sehr freundlich von dir.“

Sophia erwidert nichts, aber sie legt ihm die Hand auf den Kopf und tätschelt ihn liebevoll, lässt ihre Fingerspitzen durch sein Haar streichen. Stille breitet sich zwischen ihnen aus, vertraut und gemütlich, und Phil spürt eine gewisse Spannung aus seinen Schultern weichen.

„Bring Clint bald wieder her, ja?“ sagt seine Mutter dann leise. „Ich hab ihn gerne hier. Mit dir zusammen. Er tut dir gut.“

Phil hat das Gefühl, sein Brustkorb ist zu klein für sein Herz. Er dreht sein Gesicht zur Seite, so dass er sie ansehen kann. „Er ist was Besonderes“, vertraut er ihr an, flüstert es schon beinahe.

Sophia nickt, ein liebevolles Funkeln in den Augen. „Natürlich ist er das.“

Phil muss sich räuspern. Er richtet sich auf und hebt sein Kinn. „Ich glaube, ich lege mich noch einen Moment hin.“

Er steht vom Tisch auf, neigt sich vor und küsst seine Mutter auf die Wange. „Ich wollte dir keine Sorgen machen.“

„Phillip, du arbeitest für die Regierung“, erwidert sie faktisch. „Du arbeitest für einen äußerst unberechenbaren, viel zu oft sehr zornigen Mann. Also geh zurück ins Bett und genieß deine Zeit mit Clint, anstatt mir unnötige Entschuldigungen vorzubeten. Wir haben beide keine Zeit für sowas.“

Wie aufs Stichwort betritt William die Küche, zerzaust und verschlafen, und steuert zielsicher auf seine Frau zu. „Wieso zum Teufel bist du nicht im Bett?“ Seine müden Augen fixieren sich auf Phil. „Guten Morgen, Sohn.“

Phil tauscht einen flüchtigen Blick mit seiner Mutter, grinst, und tätschelt seinem Vater die Schulter. „Bis später.“

Das Letzte, das er sieht, ehe er die Küche verlässt, ist wie sein Vater sich neben seiner Mutter auf die Küchenbank fallen lässt, und sie mit den Fingerspitzen seinen Bart nachzeichnet, ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

 

Clint schläft noch, als Phil sich zurück ins Bett legt, aber er rutscht ganz automatisch dichter an Phil heran, drückt sich an ihn und seufzt zufrieden.

Phil wird sich mit plötzlicher Schärfe bewusst, dass er das für immer haben will – Clint an seiner Seite, in seinem Bett, vertrauensvoll und friedlich und _bei ihm_.

Er hat Clint so lange gewollt, ohne jede Hoffnung das Gefühl zulassen zu können, dass er sich nie wirklich gestattet hat, an die Zukunft zu denken. Zu planen.

Zugegeben, ihr Lebensstil lässt nicht wirklich viel Raum für Pläne, aber er liebt Clint, liebt ihn mit allem, das er ist, und allem, das er hat; Clint hat sich so mühelos in seiner Familie eingefügt, als sei er in ihrer Mitte aufgewachsen – und in gewisser Hinsicht ist er das. Phil hat sich nie eingebildet, dass Clint kein Teil seines Lebens gewesen wäre. Er war immer da, war immer präsent, immer Teil einer Geschichte, die Phil Zuhause erzählen konnte.

Seine Eltern kannten Geschichten über Clint, Jahre bevor ihnen bewusst wurde, dass diese Geschichten immer vom selben rüpelhaften Agenten handelten.

„Wieso bist du schon geduscht und angezogen?“ dringt Clints maulige Stimme in Phils Bewusstsein, unterbricht seine Gedanken. „Das ist keine Art und Weise, unseren letzten Urlaubstag zu begehen. Ich hatte einen Plan, Phil. Einen _Plan_. Ich wollte dich wachküssen, möglicherweise unter der Gürtellinie, und dann wollte ich deinen Guten-Morgen-Geruch genießen, mindestens eine Viertelstunde lang. Du hast mir praktisch den ganzen Tag ruiniert.“

„Heirate mich“, sagt Phil, ehe der Druck auf seinem Herzen und die Enge in seiner Brust ihn ohnmächtig werden lassen, oder ihm sämtliche Rippen brechen. Er ist sich bewusst, dass eine solche Frage eigentlich eine gewisse Vorbereitung braucht – Rosen und Kerzen und Romantik bei Kerzenschein, wenigstens einen Ring ... aber Clint würde schreiend wegrennen, wenn er das versuchte, und Phil will nicht, dass Clint schreiend wegrennt. Er will, dass Clint Ja sagt.

Clint starrt ihn an, unter der Bettdecke heraus, und seine blauen Augen sind zu gleichen Teilen fassungslos und misstrauisch. „Phil, ich höre Stimmen.“

Phil findet sich damit ab, dass Romantik in ihrer Beziehung niemals eine Rolle spielen wird. Er blickt ernst zurück. „Falls eine davon meine war, die dich darum gebeten hat, mich zu heiraten, dann ... hätte ich auf diese Bitte gern eine Reaktion.“

Clint blinzelt ihn an, das Misstrauen weicht, wird kurz zu Unglauben, und dann, glorreich, zu Begeisterung. „Phil“, sagt er heiser, und seine Stimme sagt Ja, seine Augen sagen Ja, und dann setzt er sich ruckartig auf, die Bettdecke fliegt beiseite, und er ist über Phil, klammert sich mit dem ganzen Körper an ihn, und Phil schlingt ganz automatisch seine Arme um ihn.

Sie verharren in dieser Haltung, etwa zwanzig Minuten lang, dann hebt Clint seinen Kopf und sieht Phil in die Augen. „Ich ... hab dir gar keine Antwort gegeben.“

Er grinst, während er es sagt, reuelos und voller Zufriedenheit, und Phil presst einen Kuss in seinen linken Mundwinkel. „Doch, hast du.“

 

Stunden sind vergangen, Tage sogar, ehe Loki nicht länger von der Illusion besessen war, er sei gefallen, ein Geist, gebunden an einen nutzlosen Körper, dazu verdammt auf ewig in Midgard zu verharren, hilflos und allein.

Er ist nicht gefallen; er ist nicht tot. Er schläft. So lautet zumindest die Theorie.

Denn er schläft, und ist sich doch darüber bewusst, was um ihn herum geschieht; hört Stimmen, denen er nicht antworten, spürt Berührungen, die er nicht erwidern kann.

Er kommt nicht einmal dazu, sich wirklich einsam zu fühlen, denn Thor verlässt kaum jemals seine Seite, die Katzen schlafen in seinem Bett, und er ist niemals allein, nicht eine Sekunde lang.

Er hört sich Janes Theorien an, warum er nicht aufwacht, hört Bruce ihr zustimmen oder widersprechen, und Bettys sanfte Erwiderungen … Selbst Tony lässt sich dazu herab, sich an solchen Gesprächen zu beteiligen.

Sie haben sich darauf geeinigt, dass es Loki ausgezehrt habe, seine und Clints Seele voneinander zu trennen, dass die Magie des Zepters, geschwächt durch Thors Versuch es zu zerstören, allein nicht ausgereicht hat – nicht ohne Lokis Magie, nicht ohne seinen Anteil.

Loki erinnert sich nur vage an die Geschehnisse im Labor, ehe er zusammengebrochen ist, aber diese Erklärung erscheint ihm einleuchtend. Tonys wiederholtes und zunehmend nachdrückliches Bekenntnis, er könne Magie nicht leiden, erscheint ihm ebenso einleuchtend.

Er ist sich nicht sicher, aber er schätzt, dass es an seiner Abneigung gegen Magie liegt, dass Tony seltener und seltener sein Zimmer aufsucht. Er hat Pepper zu Thor sagen hören, dass Tony es schlicht nicht erträgt, ihn so zu sehen – und Loki weiß, dass das der Grund für Clint und Phils Abwesenheit ist.

Der Gedanke macht Loki gleichzeitig traurig und glücklich. Seine Mutter hat geweint, als sie ihn in seinem Bett erblickt hat, hat ihn geküsst und durch sein Haar gestreichelt; Loki hat die Stimme des Allvaters gehört, hat ihn sie trösten und ihr versichern hören, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, dass das Schicksal auf ihrer Seite sei.

Zuerst hat Loki nicht verstanden, wie Odin sich so sicher sein kann. Er fühlt sich nicht, als sei das Schicksal auf seiner Seite. Er fühlt sich müde und zerschlagen, jede Zelle seines Körpers voll dumpfer Lethargie.

Aber dann, eine Woche nachdem er die Verbindung zum Zepter der Chitauri und mit ihm seine Verbindung zu Clint und all den falschen Erinnerungen getrennt hat, ist Sif in sein Zimmer getreten, und mit ihr die Krieger.

Ihre Anwesenheit hat Loki einen unerwarteten Energiestoß erfahren lassen, beruhigend und stärkend. Ihm war bis dahin nicht klar, dass er die Gefährten seines Bruders tatsächlich vermisst hatte.

„Heimdall hat die Wahrheit gesprochen“, hat Fandral gesagt, überrascht und atemlos, der Unglauben deutlich in seiner Stimme.

Loki hätte die Stirn kraus gezogen, wäre er dazu in der Lage gewesen.

Volstagg hat es für ihn getan. „Heimdall spricht immer die Wahrheit. Zeig etwas mehr Respekt.“

„Du hast ihm also geglaubt?“ lautete Fandrals Erwiderung. „Du hast ihm geglaubt, dass unser Prinz gehüllt in silbrigen Glanz schläft? Dass er sich zur Ruhe begeben hat, wie nur der Allvater es vermag?“

Der Allvater ruht unter einem goldenen Schimmer, regeneriert seine Kräfte, seine Macht, seine Jugend, während um ihn herum sein Reich darauf wartet, dass er zu ihm zurück kehrt. Loki konnte nicht glauben, dass sein augenblicklicher Zustand dem Schlaf des Allvaters auch nur im Ansatz nahe kommt.

„Warum hast du gezweifelt, Fandral?“ hat Thor erwidert. „Er ist mein Bruder. Der Sohn des Allvaters. Es gibt keinen Grund, warum er nicht dazu in der Lage sein sollte, seine Kräfte in ähnlicher Form regenerieren zu können.“

Es gibt viele Gründe, warum er nicht dazu in der Lage sein sollte, unzählige sogar … Aber Loki hofft dennoch, dass Thor Recht hat. Nicht, weil er dem Allvater ähnlich sein will, nicht, weil es ein absurder Beweis ihrer nichtexistenten Verwandtschaft wäre … sondern weil er aufwachen will.

 

Der Tag hat noch nicht mal richtig angefangen, und Darcy hat schon die Schnauze voll. Sie sieht ein, dass Phil unter den gegebenen Umständen einen Urlaub mehr als einfach nur verdient hat, aber sie ... sie ist überfordert.

Thor ist eine mürrische Gewitterwolke voller Selbstvorwürfe, Tony ist eine zynische Kaffeetasse voller Koffein _und_ Selbstvorwürfe, und Darcy hat so langsam wirklich keine Geduld mehr für Selbstvorwürfe jeglicher Art – schon gar nicht, wenn diese Selbstvorwürfe dazu führen, dass die Avengers plötzlich Probleme mit gigantischen Hamstern haben, anstatt sie gewohnt professionell in ihre genauso gigantischen Käfige zu verweisen, und Darcy Fury irgendwie begreiflich machen muss, wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass das Guggenheim Museum als eine Art überdimensionales Hamsterrad zweckentfremdet wurde. (Es hat die Hamster nicht weiter interessiert, dass es sich nicht gedreht hat. Sie sind trotzdem wie bekloppt darin rauf und runter gelaufen.)

Gigantische Nagetiere jeglicher Art sollten inzwischen nicht mehr das geringste Problem darstellen. Nicht seit den Nacktmullen (und die waren widerlich). Wenigstens hat Phil ihr am Telefon ihre Minderwertigkeitskomplexe erfolgreich ausreden können ... was nichts daran ändert, dass Thor und Tony sie wahnsinnig machen.

Jane und Pepper tun, was sie können, aber Thor ist voll unsterblicher Entschlossenheit, um seinen ganz und gar nicht toten Bruder zu trauern, und Tony ... ist Tony.

Darcy kann nicht mal mit Bestimmtheit sagen, _wieso_ Tony sich überhaupt Vorwürfe macht. Er hat getan, was er konnte; und was passiert ist, war kaum seine Schuld. Abgesehen davon mochte ... _mag_ er Loki nicht mal.

Was nicht das Geringste daran ändert, dass seine Werkstatt jetzt zu jeder Zeit Sensoren nach Energieschwankungen jeder Art tasten lässt, und JARVIS ein brandneues Programm zur Energiesignaturerkennung bekommen hat.

Aber Tonys emotionale Logik hin oder her – das Team ist spürbar aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Thors Stimmung schlägt sich auf sie alle nieder; Steve macht noch mehr Gewese um Tonys Schlafgewohnheiten als sowieso schon; Natasha vermisst Clint; und Bruce mag sein Flitterwochen-Stadium mit Betty noch nicht hinter sich gelassen haben, aber er ist schrecklich still geworden, noch nachdenklicher als sonst.

Es mag daran liegen, dass JARVIS ihnen übersetzt hat, was das Zepter zu Loki gesagt hat – dass er sich trotzdem für Clint geopfert hat.

Nein, nicht geopfert, _eingesetzt_. Loki hat sich für Clint … eingesetzt. Er wird wieder aufwachen, ganz bestimmt. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Darcy nickt sich selbst zu, blickt auf den Bildschirm des Laptops auf Phils Schreibtisch hinab und stößt ein tiefes Seufzen der absoluten Unzufriedenheit aus. 

Was _wollen_ all diese Werbefirmen eigentlich von den Avengers? Dass Steve Werbung für Kondome machen soll, mag ja vielleicht noch irgendwo Sinn machen ... Aber Natasha würde sich eher beide Augenbrauen abrasieren, als Make-up jeglicher Art zu bewerben, und Thor hat nun wirklich kein Händchen fürs Heimwerken, Mjölnir hin oder her.

Der Hersteller für Hamsterfutter hat ganz offensichtlich einen grausamen Sinn für Humor, selbst wenn Clint seine helle Freude an dem Job hätte.

Darcy, ihre Stirn gerunzelt und die Lippen zu einer unzufriedenen Schnute gespitzt, lehnt sämtliche Anfragen ab, schon aus Prinzip, selbst wenn sie bei der Anfrage des Playgirls für Steve und Thor kurz zögern muss. Aber nein. Steve würde verdampfen vor Scham, und Jane würde sie umbringen.

Darcy seufzt ein weiteres Mal, dann klappt sie den Laptop zu. Als sie ihren Blick wieder hebt, steht Natasha in der Tür und beobachtet sie. „Fertig?“

Darcy ist nicht wirklich fertig, aber sie beginnt zu begreifen, dass sie das auch niemals sein wird. Ihr Respekt für Phil Coulson ist in undenkbare Höhen gestiegen, seit der Mann sie mit seinem Job hat sitzen lassen.

„Fertig mit den Nerven“, sagt sie mit theatralischem Unterton und kommt auf die Füße. „Ich brauch einen Kaffee.“

Natasha nickt ihr zu und geleitet sie in die Küche, und Darcy wird erst nach etwa zwei Minuten bewusst, dass sie auf sie gewartet haben muss. „Wolltest du was Bestimmtes?“

Natasha schenkt ihr ein flüchtiges Lächeln. „Dich an deine Frühstückspause erinnern, ja.“

Darcy zieht eine Grimasse und schüttelt den Kopf. „Du solltest meine Arbeitsunlust nicht auch noch unterstützen, Tasha.“

Natasha lächelt ein wenig breiter und erwidert nichts, und sie betreten die Küche. 

In der Küche steht Volstagg, in eine überdimensionale petunienfarbene Schürze gehüllt, und macht sich ein zweites Frühstück. Die Küche ist ein Schlachtfeld. Darcy ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie jemanden vom Team gebeten hat, ein Auge auf den asgardischen Besuch zu haben, während sie arbeitet, aber offenbar ist ihre Bitte ignoriert worden.

Dann kommt Jane durch die Tür gehuscht, runzelt die Stirn und stapft auf ihn zu. Die Szene erinnert Darcy an einen gereizten Kolibri, der sich mental darauf vorbereitet einen Bären zu attackieren. „Ich dachte, wir hätten hierüber gesprochen!“ sagt Jane und gestikuliert wild in die Gegend. „Ein Gericht zur Zeit, und die Abfälle werden nicht einfach fallen gelassen!“

Volstagg hält inne, blinzelt auf sie hinab, und blickt sich in der Küche um, als sehe er sie zum ersten Mal. Darcy verschränkt ganz automatisch die Arme vor der Brust und zieht ihm eine vorwurfsvolle Grimasse, als sein Blick zu ihr hinüber schwankt.

Er weitet alarmiert die Augen. „Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, euch zu erzürnen, meine Damen.“

Darcy seufzt gottergeben und tritt an die Kaffeemaschine heran. „Thor hatten wir wesentlich schneller stubenrein.“

Volstagg gibt ihr einen Muffin. Sie ist prompt geneigt, ihm zu vergeben. Besonders, weil es eins von Steves Rezepten ist. Abgesehen davon wird er aufräumen, wenn er fertig ist. Er tut es immer. Fandral ist wesentlich schlimmer, was das angeht. Hogun ist tatsächlich der Einzige ihrer Gäste, der weder Dreck noch Lärm macht. Sif ist sogar noch schlimmer als Volstagg (und ihre Muffins schmecken fürchterlich).

Tony taucht wie aus dem Nichts an Darcys Seite auf, beugt sich vor und nimmt einen gigantischen Happs von ihrem Muffin. Sie hebt eine strafende Augenbraue. „Mister Stark! Das ist mein Muffin!“

Er richtet sich wieder auf, grinst um seine Hamsterbacken herum, kaut genüsslich und schluckt. „Es schmeckt besser, wenn es Diebstahl ist.“

Natasha mustert ihn mit warmer Zustimmung. „Das klingt wie etwas, das Clint sagen würde.“

Tony wirft ihr einen bösen Blick zu und macht sich daran, Darcy einen Kaffee zu kochen. Zumindest hofft sie für ihn, dass das sein Plan ist.

„Du musst mich gar nicht so böse angucken“, sagt Natasha seelenruhig. „Es ist etwas, das Clint sagen würde, und es ist nicht so, als würde ich ihn nicht genauso vermissen wie du.“

„Weiß inzwischen jemand, wann Phil und Clint zurück kommen?“ erkundigt Bruce sich von der Tür her, erspart damit Tony eine Antwort, und tritt mit Betty zusammen ein. Beide tragen Laborkittel und Gesichtsausdrücke, die andeuten, dass sie schrecklich verliebt, aber viel zu entspannt sind, um anderen Leuten damit auf die Nerven zu gehen.

Darcy seufzt tief auf. „Keine Ahnung. Nicht die Geringste. Es scheint Phil nicht mal zu stören, dass ich hier Avengers und asgardische Gottheiten jonglieren muss, und mich dabei mal wieder ganz schrecklich tölpelhaft anstelle.“

Tony reicht ihr eine Tasse so voll mit Milchschaum, das er nach einem beliebigen Gebirge benannt werden sollte. „Versuchst du schon wieder, dir Komplimente zu erschleichen? Muss ich tatsächlich schon wieder eine Lobrede auf deine einmaligen Fähigkeiten halten?“

Darcy seufzt, schlürft ihren Milchschaum und lehnt sich an ihn. „Lieblingsonkel.“

Links von ihnen öffnet sich die Terrassentür, und Steve tritt ein, samt der Hunde.

Tony grinst ihm zu, stutzt, blickt an sich hinab. „Was hast du gegen mich, undankbares Hundevieh?“

Ponti hängt schon wieder an seinem Knöchel, genauer gesagt, an seinen Jeans. Er tut es mit wesentlich mehr Ausdauer und einer bezeichnenden Menge an Gusto, seit Clint ihn in der Obhut seiner Freunde in der Villa zurückgelassen hat. Offenbar hat der Welpe sich Tony zum Ersatz-Ziehvater auserkoren, zu Tonys offensichtlichem Missvergnügen.

Steve schließt die Terrassentür hinter sich, nimmt Darcy ihren Kaffee weg und trinkt einen genüsslichen Schluck. Tony wischt ihm den Milchschaum von der Nase. „Wie war der Park?“

„Kalt“, erwidert Steve. Darcy hört die leise Note von Unwohlsein in seiner Stimme, und nimmt ihm die Tasse weg, damit Tony ihn anständig umarmen und aufwärmen kann.

„Wo ist Pepper?“ erkundigt Steve sich in seine Schulter hinein, und Darcy beobachtet, wie Tony ihm über den Rücken reibt, wie Steve sich unter seiner Hand entspannt. Ponti hängt noch immer an Tonys Jeans, obwohl sein Bruder inzwischen damit angefangen hat, an seinem linken Ohr zu kauen.

Die Szene würde ausreichen, um selbst Buckelwalen Karies zu verursachen – dabei haben die gar keine Zähne.

„Pepper ist hier“, sagt Pepper gelassen, tätschelt Steves Schulter und Tonys Rücken und setzt dazu an, sich einen Kaffee zu kochen. „Wieso, wolltest du was von ihr?“

Steve räuspert sich leise, und Tony dreht seinen Kopf, damit er Pepper angemessen angrinsen kann. „Er will, dass du ihn auch knuddelst, Pep, siehst, du das denn nicht?“

„Es scheint in der Tat, als verlange es den amerikanischen Kapitän nach der Wärme der Freundschaft“, lässt Volstagg sich vernehmen. „Die Dame sollte seinem Wunsch Folge leisten.“

Pepper blinzelt zu ihm auf, zuckt mit den Schultern und drängelt Tony ein wenig beiseite, damit auch sie Steve umarmen kann.

„Thor hat euch wieder Glücksbärchis gucken lassen“, sagt Darcy an Volstagg gewendet. „Gib es zu.“

Er nickt gelassen. „Das entspricht in der Tat der Wahrheit.“

Darcy hat Thor schwer unter Verdacht, dass er sich selbst für Löwenherz hält, dementsprechend sagt sie nichts weiter dazu, trinkt ihren Kaffee und genießt ihre Pause, bis ihr bewusst wird, dass Natasha sie aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet. „Was?“

„Wir gehen jetzt Loki besuchen“, beschließt Natasha sanft, und Darcy seufzt. „Ich hab keine Zeit.“

„Du hast alle Zeit der Welt“, widerspricht Betty ihr ruhig, und Jane baut sich an ihrer Seite auf, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und nickt gewichtig. „Ich wollte nichts sagen, aber … du siehst _fürchterlich_ aus. Du brauchst einen Tag Pause.“

Darcy gestikuliert wild in den Raum hinein. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass ich fürchterlich aussehe! Ich bin nicht diejenige, die auf offener Straße Reporter verprügelt! Ich bin diejenige, die hinterher die Pressemitteilung verfassen muss!“

Betty räuspert sich nachdrücklich. „Dieser Reporter -“

„War unmöglich zu Bruce und hat es verdient“, unterbricht Darcy sie sofort. „Und ich hatte direkt Spaß an der Pressemitteilung. Das sollte lediglich ein Beispiel sein.“

Betty lächelt ihr zu, fasst sie am Oberarm und zieht sie aus der Küche. „Ok, ein Beispiel. Von mir aus. Und jetzt komm, bevor ich _dich_ auf offener Straße verprügele. Wenn man Jane glauben kann, würde deine Mutter mich erschießen.“

„Meine Mutter hat Jane nie auch nur das Geringste getan!“ empört Darcy sich, während sie von Betty und Natasha den Flur entlang manövriert wird. „Jane hat sich das alles bloß ausgedacht!“

„Deine Mutter“, ruft Jane ihr hinterher, „hat mir Drohmails geschrieben! Jede Woche mindestens eine!“

Natasha lacht, als sei sowas völlig normal, und Darcy gibt auf.

Thor befindet sich in Lokis Zimmer, und mit ihm auch Fandral, Sif und Hogun. Darcy wirft einen anklagenden Blick in die Runde. „Euch ist da jemand abhanden gekommen, falls euch das nicht aufgefallen sein sollte.“

Thor macht ein schuldbewusstes Gesicht. „Er hat etwas getan, das dir missfällt?“

„Die Küche sieht aus wie ein Schlachtfeld“, antwortet Natasha für sie. „Jane kam leider zu spät, um ihn aufzuhalten.“

Darcy wischt Thors Worte der Entschuldigung mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung beiseite. „Egal jetzt. Wie geht’s unserem Glühwürmchen?“

„Er ruht noch immer“, erwidert Thor, augenblicklich betrübt, und Darcy wirft ihm einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest damit aufhören. Er schläft doch bloß!“

„In der Tat“, erwidert Thor, nach wie vor hartnäckig betrübt. „Aber ich kann mir nicht sicher sein, für wie lange noch.“

„Du mein lieber Freund“, macht Darcy ihn ungeduldig aufmerksam, „bist unsterblich. Du hast Zeit. Stell dich gefälligst nicht so an.“

Damit lässt sie sich zu Loki an die Bettkante fallen. (Ebenholz. Tony hält sich für lustig.)

Sif sitzt an der anderen Seite des Bettes, still und aufrecht, und schenkt ihr ein Lächeln. „Du gönnst dir einen verdienten Moment der Ruhe?“

Darcy wendet Natasha einen entsetzten Blick zu. „Sehe ich wirklich so fürchterlich aus?“

Tony kommt zur Tür herein stolziert. „Du wirkst anmutsvoll erschöpft. Das hast du von mir.“ Er steuert aufs Bett zu, in der Hand eine Tasse Kaffee, die er auf Lokis Nachttisch abstellt. Dann zückt er etwas, das verdächtig nach Darcys Taser aussieht.

Darcy beäugt ihn misstrauisch. „Was genau hast du vor?“

„Wir sind offensichtlich völlig falsch an diese Sache heran gegangen. Ich habe keine Lust mehr, auf ihn zu warten. Ich habe ihm einen Eiskaffee gemacht, mit Sahne. Und jetzt weck ich ihn auf“, erwidert Tony, in einem unschuldigen Tonfall, der Darcy mit einem Ruck auf die Beine bringt. Es mag an der Art und Weise liegen, wie er den Taser hält.

„Tony, nein!“

„Doch, Darcy. Ich hab mir seine Schneewitchen-Nummer jetzt lange genug angesehen! Guck, ich hab ihm sogar einen Keks gebracht!“

Er gestikuliert in Richtung des Kaffees auf dem Nachttisch, und ja, da liegt ein Keks auf der Untertasse, aber Darcy findet nicht, dass das den Rest seines Plans rechtfertig oder entschuldigt.

„Tony, das geht wirklich zu weit“, sagt Natasha streng, und dann ist plötzlich Steve da, und nimmt Tony seinen Taser weg.

„Ich wusste, dieses Gesicht hat etwas zu bedeuten!“

Pepper und Bruce kommen ins Zimmer geeilt. „Was? Was hat er gemacht?“

„Darf ich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass diese Villa mir gehört, und ich euch alle lediglich dulde?“ sagt Tony energisch und versucht, Steve den Taser wieder weg zu nehmen. „Ich kann unter meinem Dach machen, was immer ich will!“

„Oh mein Gott“, wird Jane in dem Babel an Stimmen hörbar, der auf Tony einzureden versucht. Einen Moment lang verharrt sie bei der Tür, und dann marschiert sie entschlossen auf Tony zu, während Volstagg im Türrahmen stehen bleibt und sie mit väterlicher Zuneigung beobachtet. „Hast du den Verstand verloren?“

„Er braucht offensichtlich einen kleinen Anstoß!“ rechtfertigt Tony sich und gestikuliert zum Bett hinüber. „Von allein wird das hier anscheinend nichts!“

„Er regeneriert seine Kräfte!“ fährt Jane ihn an, und diesmal gleicht sie weniger einem erregten Kolibri als einem majestätisch erzürnten Bussard. (Tony hingegen ist ganz eindeutig ein schmollender Ozelot.) „Und du wirst ihn nicht unter Strom setzen!“

„Ich werde ganz zärtlich zu ihm sein, keine Sorge“, gibt Tony schnippisch zurück, und Jane sieht kurz aus, als wolle sie ihm fürchterlichste Gewalt antun – dann geht Darcys Handy los.

Sie erkennt Clint am Klingelton, greift augenblicklich in ihre Hosentasche, und reißt das Handy praktisch an ihr Ohr, atemlos. „Was ist passiert?“

Ein Moment der absoluten Stille tritt ein, dann erklingt Clints fröhliche Stimme. „Hey, Darce. Alles im grünen Bereich?“

„Wenn das eine humoristische Anspielung auf Bruce sein soll -“, setzt sie an, und er unterbricht sie mit einem Glucksen. „Soll es nicht. Ich wollte lediglich Bescheid sagen, dass Phil und ich morgen nach Hause kommen.“

Darcy entlässt einen Atemzug, von dem sie nicht gewusst hat, dass sie ihn angehalten hatte. Sie fühlt sich plötzlich schrecklich erschöpft. „Wirklich?“

„Wirklich“, verspricht Clint ihr leise, und sie lächelt und hält das Handy ein wenig von ihrem Mund weg. „Phil und Clint kommen nach Hause.“

Als sie sich das Telefon wieder dichter ans Ohr hält, hört sie undeutliches Murmeln am anderen Ende, und dann wieder Clints Stimme. „Du klingst, als könntest du eine Aufheiterung vertragen.“

Darcys Blick kommt ganz automatisch auf Loki zu ruhen. „Und wie ich das kann. Mutierte Hamster, Clint. _Mutierte Hamster_.“

Sie hört Clint leise lachen. „Ok, dann hör zu …“

Ein paar Sekunden lang ist Darcy überzeugt davon, sie habe sich verhört. „Wiederhol das!“

Clint wiederholt seine Worte.

Darcy blickt sich im Zimmer um, ihre Augen riesig und weit aufgerissen in ihrem Gesicht, und Steve macht einen besorgten Schritt auf sie zu. „Was? Was ist passiert? Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Tony zieht ihm unauffällig den Taser aus der Hand.

Darcy starrt zu Steve auf. „Clint“, sagt sie heiser, „Clint und Phil …“ Sie nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, sammelt sich. „Clint und Phil … heiraten.“

Alles ist still.

Im Hintergrund verpasst Tony Loki einen Stromschlag, der Patti fauchend aus dem Bett springen lässt.

Und Loki schlägt die Augen auf.


	21. Epilog

„Donald, du enttäuschst mich. Von Tony habe ich sowas erwartet – fest damit gerechnet sogar – aber nicht von dir.“

Thor grinst sonnig auf Phil hinab und blinzelt erheitert zum Zeichen, dass er Phils Anspielung auf seinen Decknamen zum Zeitpunkt ihres ersten Kennenlernens durchaus verstanden hat. Dann legt er ihm eine seiner gigantischen Pranken auf die Schulter und drückt sanft zu – für Thors Verhältnisse. Phil muss sich schwer zusammenreißen, nicht ächzend in die Knie zu gehen.

„Heute ist ein besonderer Tag der Freude, Sohn des Coul, und es ziemt sich nicht, einen solchen nicht angemessen zu zelebrieren!“

Damit sticht er das Fass asgardischen Mets an, das er zur Feier des Tages über den Bifrost hat kommen lassen, und ist sofort schwer damit beschäftigt, den schäumenden Alkohol in Gläser abzufüllen.

Phil seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf über ihn, dann blickt er sich um. Sie hatten eine kleine Feier geplant, er und Clint. Eine kleine Feier im engsten Kreis, nur mit der Familie.

Zugegeben, Phils Familie ist nicht klein, und Clints Familie besteht aus den Avengers, aber Phil hat trotzdem recht lange erfolgreich unter der Illusion gelebt, diese Sache unter Kontrolle zu haben.

Er hat Tony schlicht verboten, irgendwas zu bezahlen – zu Tonys wachsender Frustration – hat seine Familie darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass die Angelegenheit mehr oder weniger geheim gehalten werden muss, um Superschurkenattacken am Tag seiner Hochzeit zu verhindern und ... Es sah alles so _vielversprechend_ aus. Phil hat sich sicher gefühlt.

Aber jetzt steht er hier, ein verheirateter Mann, in Tony Starks Villa. Tony hat ihm und Clint ein _Ferienlager_ zur Hochzeit geschenkt. (Tony hätte im Prinzip nie erfahren dürfen, dass Phil Familie hat, und noch viel weniger hätte er die Fotos von Phils zahlreichen Nichten und Neffen im Spiel mit Clint zu Gesicht bekommen sollen.)

Ausgerechnet Pepper hat Phil betrogen, all das Geld ausgegeben, das er Tony verboten hatte, Fury involviert und ganz SHIELD eingeladen, und seine arme Familie steckt mitten drin in der Sause.

Phil war schwer versucht, Pepper nachträglich den Status als seine Trauzeugin abzuerkennen, aber er hat sich nicht getraut. (Teilweise, weil Natasha Clints Trauzeugin war, und sie mit Pepper gemeinsam eine Symbiose der Hochzeitsplanung eingegangen ist, die schlicht Ehrfurcht gebietend war. Phils Einstecktuch hat die exakte Farbe von Clints Augen und anders herum.)

Phil könnte schwören, er hat seine beiden jüngeren Brüder mit Steve Armdrücken gesehen. Gleichzeitig. Steve hat selbstverständlich trotzdem gewonnen. Seine Mutter hat mit Loki UND Fury getanzt, anmutig. Seine Schwester unterhält sich seit einer halben Stunde angeregt mit Natasha und Darcy. (Jedes einzelne Detail dieser Konstellation beunruhigt ihn zutiefst.) Sein Vater hat mit sämtlichen anwesenden Damen getanzt, selbst mit Maria Hill. (Clint hat eine Ohnmacht vorgetäuscht, als er sie im Abendkleid gesehen hat, und Phil konnte ihm nicht mal einen Vorwurf daraus machen.)

Volstagg, zur Feier des Tages mal wieder zu Besuch aus Asgard, jongliert seit geraumer Zeit mit Kindern, alle von ihnen mit Phil verwandt. Nicht, dass Phil sich Sorgen machen würde. Hogun steht daneben und passt auf. Er wird Fandral werfen, damit die Kinder weich landen.

Sif trägt ebenfalls ein Abendkleid. Phil hat Natasha unter Verdacht, dass sie es ihr ausgesucht hat. Selbst Loki hat überrascht gewirkt angesichts derartiger Vollkommenheit.

Bisher ist kein Superschurke aufgetaucht, aber Phil schätzt, dass ein potentieller Anwärter auf diesen Titel auch gar nicht durch die Mauer an SHIELD Agenten hindurch käme, die die Villa umstellt hat. (Nicht mal die Presse hat es durch diese Mauer geschafft, und die ist fürchterlich neugierig, herauszufinden, was eigentlich los ist.)

Furys Vorstellung von Unauffällig ist manchmal entsetzlich deckungsgleich mit der von Tony Stark. Es grenzt an ein kleines Wunder, dass kein Raketenwerfer auf dem Dach installiert wurde.

„Dein Gesicht ist anbetungswürdig“, erklingt Clints erheiterte Stimme zu seiner Linken, und Phil dreht ihm den Kopf zu. „Spotte nicht über mich.“

Clint trägt einen nachtblauen Anzug, den Natasha ihm auf den Leib hat schneidern lassen, und eine sündhaft teure Krawatte (Tonys Geld) in einem geschmackvollen Ton der Farbe Lila (aber Natashas Geschmack). Clints Augen leuchten, und er grinst, und Phil hat sofort wieder weiche Knie.

Er hat schon den ganzen Tag lang ständig weiche Knie. Er hatte weiche Knie, als er sich an diesem Morgen aus dem Bett erhoben hat; hatte weiche Knie, als er in seinen eigenen Anzug geschlüpft ist (ausgesucht mit Peppers Unterstützung und höchstwahrscheinlich bezahlt mit Tonys Geld); hatte weiche Knie, als er Clint sein Ja-Wort gegeben hat ... und erst recht, als Clint ihm sein Ja-Wort gegeben hat.

„Ich spotte nicht“, erwidert Clint, hakt sich bei ihm ein und nimmt seine Hand. „Ich bete dein Gesicht schließlich schon seit Jahren an.“

Phil verpflicht seine Finger mit Clints und hebt Clints Hand an seine Lippen, drückt einen Kuss auf seinen Handrücken. Clint gibt sich nicht wirklich Mühe, den wohligen Schauer zu unterdrücken, der ihn daraufhin durchläuft, und Phil spürt ihn gegen sich erzittern.

„Unsere schöne, kleine Feier“, sagt Phil leise, während er sich in dem Saal der Villa umblickt, den Pepper und Natasha ausgewählt und geschmückt haben, „ist völlig aus dem Ruder gelaufen.“

Clint stößt ihn sanft mit der Hüfte an. „Du _magst_ es. Alle unsere Freunde sind hier. Joanna hat bewiesen, dass sie ein unglaublich intelligentes Kind ist, und sich in _Bruce_ verliebt!“

„Meine _Mutter_ hat sich in Bruce verliebt“, gibt Phil trocken zurück, und Clint entkommt ein Glucksen.

„Das auch, ja.“

(Es sind Phils Neffen, die sich in Tony verliebt haben. Allesamt. Iron Man ist ja sowas von dufte, Onkel.)

Clint wippt ein wenig auf der Stelle. Phil wundert das nicht. Bei all der Hochzeitstorte, die Clint in sich hinein gestopft hat, sollte der Zuckerschock ihn noch mindestens drei Tage lang beschäftigt halten.

Er drückt Clints Hand, halb, um ihn zu beruhigen, und halb, um sich selbst ein wenig Halt zu geben. Er ist jetzt verheiratet. Mit Clint. Es ist ein bisschen surreal.

Phils Blick fällt auf Loki, der soeben Betty auf die Tanzfläche führt, und das Gefühl von Surrealität nimmt zu.

„Er hat sich gut erholt“, merkt Clint an seiner Seite an, offenbar völlig gelassen gegenüber dem Umstand, dass ihr ehemaliger Kontrahent einer der Gäste auf ihrer Hochzeit ist. „Ich frage mich, wer ihm Tanzen beigebracht hat.“

„Seine Mutter, nehme ich an“, gibt Phil geistesabwesend zurück, und beobachtet anerkennend die elegante Drehung, die Betty unter Lokis sanfter Anleitung ausführt.

Loki sieht zufrieden aus, glücklich sogar. Phil gönnt es ihm. Sein eigenes Glück füllt ihn so vollständig aus, dass kein Platz für nachtragende Gefühle bleibt.

Er drückt Clints Hand ein wenig fester. Clint drückt zurück.

An dieser Stelle taucht Thor hinter ihnen auf, und fordert Clint zum Tanz auf. Clint versucht nicht mal, ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass diese Kombination an Tanzpartnern ein wenig ungewöhnlich ist (Thor würde es nie begreifen, schon gar nicht, nachdem Phil und Clint den ersten Tanz eröffnet haben) und Phil macht sich auf, Jane aufs Parkett zu führen.

Es vergeht erstaunlich viel Zeit, ehe Clint und Phil einander wieder über den Weg laufen. Clint ist in der Zwischenzeit von Natasha zu einem alten russischen Trinkspiel herausgefordert worden. Es war eine Menge Wodka involviert.

„Wenn Natasha mir damit meine Hochzeitsnacht ruiniert hat“, setzt Phil Clint mit verdächtig ruhiger Stimme in Kenntnis, „dann bringe ich sie um. Mir egal, wie lieb du sie hast.“

Clint lacht leise auf, und Phil spürt seinen heißen Atem an seinem Hals. Drei Sekunden später fängt Clint damit an, sich an ihm zu reiben. Allem Anschein nach befindet sich Phils Hochzeitsnacht, und somit Natashas Leben, in keinerlei Gefahr.

„Dich hab ich lieber“, vertraut Clint ihm schnurrend an. Phil schlingt beide Arme um ihn.

„Das erleichtert mich ungemein.“

Clint reibt sich nach wie vor an ihm, und Phil muss einen Moment lang die Augen schließen, als sein eigener Körper darauf ganz unweigerlich reagiert.

Clints triumphierendes Brummen direkt an seinem Ohr ist gleichzeitig liebenswert und erregend. Phil beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, atmet tief durch. „Du möchtest dich einen Moment von der Feier zurückziehen, ja?“

Clint dreht ihm den Kopf zu, sieht ihm in die Augen, und sein Gesichtsausdruck schwankt irgendwo zwischen enthusiastisch und zweifelnd. „Geht das?“

Phil drückt ihm einen Kuss auf. „Es ist unsere Feier, Clint, und unser Hochzeitstag. Wir können machen, was immer wir wollen.“

In Clints Augen tritt ein gefährliches Funkeln, und er macht sich gerade, packt Phils Handgelenk und zieht ihn zielsicher in Richtung Ausgang. „Wunderbar. Ich hab Tasha ne extra strapazierfähige Krawatte aussuchen lassen.“

 

Clint ist ein wenig betrunken, ein wenig aufgeregt, und sehr, sehr glücklich.

Er war ein Waisenkind, ein Zirkusartist, und ein Auftragskiller, und jetzt ist er ein Superheld.

Er hat keine Superkräfte, aber er verfügt über eine Reihe von Freunden, die ihm seine Unzulänglichkeiten nicht übel zu nehmen scheinen – nicht mal die menschlicheren.

Er ist verheiratet.

Er ist verheiratet mit einem Mann, den er seit seinem dreiundzwanzigsten Lebensjahr liebt, und von dem er vor nicht einmal einem halben Jahr geglaubt hat, er habe ihn für immer verloren.

Doktor Scotts, der er diese Liste an Fakten aufgezählt hat, und das in einem Tonfall, der einen gewissen Zweifel an der Realität der Situation andeutete, hat ihm fröhlich zwinkernd versichert, dass dies alles durchaus den Tatsachen entspricht.

Sie hat ihren Ehemann zur Feier mitgebracht, einen rothaarigen, leicht ... irre wirkenden Briten, trägt ein absolut unanständiges Abendkleid, und wenn auch der Ehemann ein wenig überraschend kam, das Abendkleid, findet Clint, kleidet sie ganz außergewöhnlich gut.

Sie hat den Ehemann – Walsh – und Bruce einander vorgestellt, und das mit der größten Selbstverständlichkeit überhaupt. Clint kam gerade rechtzeitig hinzu, um Walsh Bruce versichern zu hören, dass ihn das Geflirte nicht weiter aus der Fassung bringe – er sei da Kummer gewöhnt.

Bruce ist ein wenig rot geworden – dann hat er sich gutmütig von Doktor Scotts zum Tanz auffordern lassen, mit der ausdrücklichen und breit grinsenden Erlaubnis ihres Gatten.

„Liebe ist“, lautete Phils Kommentar, der wie aufs Stichwort an Clints linkem Ellenbogen aufgetaucht ist, „wenn das Vertrauen größer ist als etwaige Eifersucht.“

Auf Clints grinsende Erkundigung, ob Phil diese Weisheit von einem Glückskeks bezogen habe, hat Phil ebenso grinsend erwidert, dass er sie von Thor habe – was zweifellos wesentlich besser ist.

Also zieht Clint Phil am Handgelenk durch einen der Flure in Tonys Villa hinter sich her, über beide Backen grinsend. Denn es ist das Vertrauen zwischen ihm und Phil, das ihre Beziehung auszeichnet, das sie zu etwas Besonderem macht.

Er hat sich immer auf Phil verlassen können, hat ihm immer geglaubt und darauf vertraut, dass er sein Bestes will. Er hat Phil vertraut, lange bevor er ihn geliebt hat, beinahe von der ersten Sekunde an.

Sie erreichen ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer, und Clint tritt die Tür hinter ihnen zu, macht sich sofort daran, Phils Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Phil lässt ihn lächelnd gewähren, lockert seine Krawatte und zieht sie langsam auf.

„Natasha und Pepper haben unsere Krawatten zusammen ausgesucht“, informiert er Clint wie nebenbei, lässt seine Krawatte offen über seine Brust hinab hängen und streckt seine Hand nach Clint aus, lässt seine Fingerspitzen über den weichen Stoff streicheln, der um Clints Hals liegt. „Sie dürften beide gleichermaßen strapazierfähig sein.“

Clints Hals ist auf einen Schlag wie ausgetrocknet. Phils unanständiges Grinsen deutet an, dass das durchaus beabsichtigt war.

Clint muss sich räuspern. Rational betrachtet ist seine augenblickliche Situation mehr als unwahrscheinlich, besonders, wenn man bedenkt, wie sein bisheriges Leben ausgesehen hat.

Aber Clint hält nicht viel von Rationalität, hat er nie. Denn rational betrachtet sollten auftragsmordende Scharfschützen nicht die Liebe ihres Lebens heiraten.

Noch viel weniger sollten sie sich von ihrem Ehegatten mit Krawatten ans Bett fesseln lassen; und das noch während der Hochzeitsfeier. Phil scheint keinerlei derartige Bedenken zu hegen – er schubst ihn aufs Bett.

Clint schnurrt hingerissen. Sein Leben ist ganz klar perfekt. Unwahrscheinlich und hanebüchen, ja – aber perfekt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Das war das. Gratulation an alle, die bis zum Schluss durchgehalten haben. Es war durchaus nicht geplant, dass diese Geschichte eine derartige Länge erreicht. Wer sich eine kleine Bildergeschichte zu dem Thema betrachten möchte, kann das mit Freuden tun, und zwar hier:
> 
> http://uena.livejournal.com/142015.html


End file.
